Cinderbella: A Forks Fairy Tale
by absolutely ordinary
Summary: Bella has a cruel stepmother Victoria and evil stepsisters Jessica and Lauren and is just trying to survive until graduation when she meets Edward, the local heartthrob who is drifting numbly toward graduation himself.
1. Existing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

I wrote this for a friend upon her request in an effort to help her smile when she needed to. I hope it makes you smile, too.

**BPOV**

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, the sun rose and bathed the Earth in light."

When I paused, Jacob stared at me expectantly. "And?"

I frowned. "And what? There's your fairy tale."

My best friend glanced out the window, observing yet another rainy Forks morning, and nodded. "Ah. Good story."

I sighed and poked absently at the eggs scrambling in the pan on the stove. It _was_ a good fairy tale, because it always rained in Washington. I wasn't sure why they bothered to have a weather segment on the news. Paying a meteorologist seemed like a waste of money. Although I supposed they had to have someone to calculate the rainfall totals and to hit "copy/paste" on the forecast models.

Sometimes I really missed Phoenix. Today was turning out to be one of those days, and it was only seven-thirty in the morning.

The microwave beeped, and I reached over to pop open the door. Beside me, Jake turned away from the window to lean back against the counter, crossing his ridiculously long legs at the ankle. I smacked his hand when he tried to snag a piece of bacon from the tray I set on an empty burner. When he opened his mouth to protest, a high-pitched voice reminiscent of pink bubble gum and pigtails screeched, "Isabella Marie Swan!"

Jake and I both cringed, but I added a few choice expletives under my breath when I dropped my spatula in the eggs. As I plucked it back out, Jake glanced toward the dining room. "Well, the leech is awake."

"And demanding her breakfast," I muttered, wiping the spatula's handle on the dishcloth. Yeah, I thought as I cleaned away egg goop, I really missed Phoenix.

And my mom.

But I couldn't go back. My mom wasn't in Phoenix anymore. She was in Florida with her new husband, Phil the Minor Leaguer. And since her wedding a little over a year ago, I'd been living in the anti-Phoenix with Charlie, my father, whom she had divorced when I was a baby and whom I had barely known until I'd moved in with him.

The move to Forks had been my decision. I'd thought it was only fair to live with Charlie during my last two years of high school to allow Mom the freedom she needed to travel with Phil. And despite my aversion to his location, living with my father _hadn't_ been that bad in the beginning. We'd discovered we were a lot alike, both introverted and independent, and we'd settled into a comfortable routine. We'd even grown close in our own way.

Then he'd met and – for some reason unknown even to him, I think – married Victoria at the beginning of my senior year. She was the devil. Her fraternal twins Jessica and Lauren were hell spawn. And Charlie and I were so busy trying to avoid them that we rarely saw each other anymore.

Through it all, I never forgot that it had been and still was my choice to live in Forks. I had the option to move to Florida with my mother at any time, which Victoria would love, but I couldn't do. I couldn't tie my mom down again when she was so happy with Phil. But that didn't mean I didn't regret it sometimes. Like now.

As though he had read my mind, Jake commented, "I don't understand why you stay here. You should go live with your mom and Phil."

I kept my gaze carefully locked on the utensil in my hand. "They're talking about moving again," I told him.

"I thought they were settled."

"The team didn't work out. Phil thinks he may take a coaching job in Sarasota." I shrugged as I scooped eggs onto plates. "Besides, it's only a few more months until graduation. Then I'm out of here."

"And until then you just get treated like Cinderbella?" Jake's voice was a low growl. I didn't look up to see his expression. I'd seen the overprotective fury before. "That's not right, Bells."

"I can handle it."

"I'd love to see what Charlie would say if he ever saw how she treated you."

"That won't happen." I shrugged. "She's too good at evasion. And I'm not telling him. I can't do that to him. And she'd send me to Florida. I'm not—"

"_BELLA!"_

I winced as my name shook the house. "I'll be right back."

Before he could respond, I grabbed the three plates of eggs and bacon and hurried out of the kitchen. Victoria and her spawn were sitting at the dining room table when I came in. My stepmother was still in her robe, her wild, artificially flame-colored hair piled on the top of her head in a messy bun. She didn't look up as I slid her plate in front of her. "You're running behind this morning," she accused disinterestedly, flipping the page of her gossip magazine.

"Sorry," I muttered, moving around the table to give my stepsisters their plates.

Jessica sneered. The expression always looked odd under her insanely curly hair, giving her the appearance of a demonic doll. "It's because your little boyfriend's in the kitchen, isn't it."

I shot her a glare but didn't respond. All three of them knew that Jacob was like my brother, but Jessica in particular enjoyed goading me about him, especially since he was _sixteen_, a whole year younger than my stepsisters and I. Thankfully, Lauren wasn't as entertained. "He's always in the kitchen, Jessica," she said. "You know what happens when you feed stray dogs."

I slammed Lauren's plate down in front of her. She glared at me briefly before looking down at her food. Then she glowered up at me again. "_Eggs_? Really, Bella?"

"We're out of crème brulee," I told her stiffly.

For a moment she considered retaliating. Then she decided to dismiss me with a flip of her long corn silk hair. "Jess," she began, turning to her sister. Because of their five-inch height difference, she had to slouch a little to avoid the attack of the killer curls and actually look Jessica in the eye. "Did you see that email from Bree?"

"About…" Jessica's expression turned reverent, and I knew where this was going before she even whispered the words. _"Edward Cullen?"_

I bit back a groan and headed for the kitchen. Behind me, I heard Lauren sighing, "Yes," and it took all I had not to sigh myself – in annoyance.

Our school didn't have the requisite really hot guy all the girls fawned over, so we had to borrow one from another town. Edward Cullen was the lucky chosen one. He was a senior from a private school in Port Angeles whose father "happened" to be an extremely successful doctor. Like almost every girl in our corner of Washington, my stepsisters were obsessed with him. I heard more about him and his "dreamy bronze hair" and "gorgeous green eyes" than I could stand. Every day there was some new report about him riding around in his stupid silver Volvo or playing baseball at the park. He had more followers than Robert Pattinson. It was sickening. And I had to hear all about it unless I managed to escape the room fast enough.

Sometimes it was all I could do not to run screaming at the sound of his name.

In the kitchen, a much calmer Jacob was waiting for me, a piece of bacon in his hand and an amused look on his face. "I heard the name Edward Cullen and figured you'd be back pretty quick."

"They got another Bree-mail," I muttered.

"Ah." Jake shuddered and took another bite of bacon. Even though he was Quileuete and lived and went to school on the reservation in La Push, fifteen minutes from Forks, he didn't need an explanation. Jessica and Lauren's friend Bree was infamous throughout a fifty-mile radius for her stalker-quality emails about everything Edward Cullen. "What did he do this time? Finally comb his hair?"

I snickered. "I think that would upset them more than anything. They love his 'tousled Adonis' look." I grabbed two glasses of juice and a mug of coffee. "I'll let you know in a second."

When I took the drinks into the dining room, Victoria had joined the conversation. "—single father," she was saying. "Men can't raise teenagers by themselves." She watched me place the coffee in front of her. "Just look at how Bella was before I married her father."

Grinding my teeth, I put the juice on the table and turned to leave. "You're so right, Mom," Lauren replied pointedly. "You gave dear Bella a purpose."

I was frowning darkly when I entered the kitchen again. Jacob grinned at me from the breakfast he'd gathered for himself. "You make the most amazing food," he commented, shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

My frown melted a little. "You are such a guy," I teased. I grabbed a piece of bacon from his plate and nibbled on it. "You know, Victoria would have married Dr. Cullen if she'd had the chance."

"Edward's dad? Of course she would have. Half of Washington would." Jacob shrugged. "He's rich."

"That's why all the girls love Edward."

Jacob fluttered his eyelashes. "That, and he's _so hot_," he mimicked.

I laughed and shoved him. "Really, though. The only reason she married my dad is that he was convenient." Victoria's house had been foreclosed, leaving her essentially a nomad. My father, the chief of police, was the first single man she met when he dealt with some of her legal issues. She was conniving, and he felt bad for her – and wanted a mom for me. It hadn't taken her long to move in with us.

Jacob was silent a moment. "When did your dad leave this morning?"

"I don't think he came home last night." I toyed with the bracelet on my left wrist, fingering the single charm that dangled from the silver links. Jacob had carved the small wolf – a symbol of his tribe – out of reddish brown wood and given me the bracelet for my last birthday. I wore it every day; the charm was as soothing to me as Jake's presence. "He says he's working some case, but I think he just sleeps at the station," I added quietly, still fiddling with the charm.

Jacob noticed my nervous motions, but he didn't comment. "Can't say I blame him," he said instead, shooting a wrinkled-nose look toward the dining room.

I tried to smile, but it faltered. "I miss him."

Jake looked sympathetic as he slung an arm around my shoulders. We ate breakfast in a companionable silence, standing at the counter and sharing a plate. When we finished, I cleaned up the kitchen and dining room and waited until Jessica and Lauren had sauntered out in their short skirts and tight sweaters, huffing and swearing about the rain messing up their hair. Then I grabbed my jacket and followed Jake out the front door.

My faded red '53 Chevy pickup was parked along the curb. Charlie had bought it for me when I'd first moved to Forks. I adored it. My stepsisters despised it.

The best thing about my stepsisters was that they were too snobby to be seen riding in my truck. So they left it alone, and it was all mine, just as their used BMW was all theirs.

I paused beside the cab of the truck to squint through the rain at Jacob. He was about to climb into the old VW Rabbit he had rebuilt last summer. Its faded red paint was newer than my truck's, but it gave my siblings a similar snob attack. And of course, I loved it and was incredibly proud of his work. So I smiled when I looked over at his car, and part of me wished I was going with him. I wouldn't see him again until the next day. At least tomorrow was Saturday. "Have fun at school," I called as he opened his door.

He smiled back at me. "You, too."

"You still driving me to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be here." He smiled a little wider. "Pancakes tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Sure. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells." He waved as he climbed into his car. I watched him drive off, then I sighed and eased my truck away from the curb, heading for another boring day at Forks High.

* * *

**EPOV**

"You're going to Forks?" Emmett McCarty stared at me in disbelief. "For what? There's nothing there. It's like a black hole, man. Sucks the life out of everything."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "It's getting me out of class for a day. That's all I really care about." I shrugged and took a gulp of my orange juice. "Carlisle's going there for some training thing for the nurses at the high school. I said I'd help him out with it."

Emmett stuffed half a waffle in his mouth and proceeded to talk around it. "I hope you come back alive, Edward. That place is boring as hell. Rose made me go there once to visit her cousin. I thought I would die."

He looked absurdly earnest. Six-foot-five and huge, his cheeks puffed out with waffle, he resembled an overgrown little boy horrified by the thought of his friend having to face the monster under the bed. "Your girlfriend dragging you to visit some random family member is traumatic for you, isn't it," I commented.

"Just wait," he told me, forcing the other half of the waffle in around his words. "You'll see. Nothing there. Boring as hell." He nodded decisively and chugged orange juice.

I shrugged again. I really didn't see what was so exciting about Port Angeles, either, but I didn't mention that in front of Emmett and his competitive streak. He would start comparing the two and trying to make our town look better. And even though I didn't find it to be any more thrilling than the next town, I didn't need to hear him expound upon its virtues. I was content here; I liked my routine well enough. Going to school, hanging out with Emmett, tolerating his girlfriend Rosalie, spending my evenings with books or music… It was simple and easy, and I liked it that way. Even if it was boring, it was good enough for now. And that was all I could ask for.

"And," Emmett added, "I bet it's raining there already."

That probably was true. I glanced out the window at the overcast sky. It wasn't raining here yet, but it always rained in Forks. I suppressed a sigh at the thought. Even though this training session with Carlisle was getting me out of school, I knew that it wouldn't be an exciting change of pace. I hadn't had reason to go to Forks in the two years since Carlisle Cullen had adopted me, but I had heard about it from more than just Emmett. Everyone thought the town was boring. And if the people _here_ thought that, then I had no hope for the place.

Maybe I should just go to school after all.

Before I could decide, a smooth voice floated in from a distance. "Edward? Are you ready to go?"

I sighed and glanced toward the stairs. "Yeah, Carlisle. I'm ready."

A moment later my adoptive father walked into the kitchen. His blond hair was perfectly combed, his white dress shirt tucked neatly into his black slacks. He was the exact opposite of Emmett, who had syrup on his chin and another waffle in his hand. "Oh, good morning, Emmett," he greeted the slob graciously, seeming not to notice the disgusting display.

"'Sup, Doctor C." Emmett raised his waffle in greeting before taking another massive bite.

Carlisle didn't flinch. "I'll be in the garage, Edward. I'm going to pack a few things. When you come out, bring my bag and the papers beside it from the table?"

"Sure."

"Have a good day, Emmett." Carlisle smiled at my friend briefly before starting out of the room. He always was ridiculously polite.

"You too, Doctor," Emmett managed as he gulped down a bite that made me gag a little.

Carlisle wandered out. A second later I heard the door to the garage close quietly. "Em, you're sick," I informed him, shoving the last remaining waffle back into the freezer before he could pop it in the toaster.

"You a doctor now, too?" he demanded, finishing off his juice.

"And you're an idiot," I concluded.

"Dude," Emmett exclaimed. He had completely ignored me, his eyes lit with some sudden revelation. "I bet they know you're coming."

I cringed. I knew exactly what he meant. Ever since Carlisle had adopted me, I had become a celebrity of sorts. The girls in the area seemed to know my every move. I knew that it was because I now was the son of a rich doctor. But I didn't care about his money. I liked the Volvo he'd bought me, but beyond that, his wealth meant next to nothing to me. He allowed me my independence as much as possible, and that was all I needed. I didn't want anything else from him. If all those girls knew that, knew how I refused his money as much I could, maybe they would leave me alone.

But they didn't know that, and they kept stalking me – ruthless gold diggers who had no idea there was no gold to dig. At least the girls in my school had learned that I wasn't interested in dating any of them. But at a different school… And with Carlisle the Rich Bachelor, who drew attention of his own from the all the older females…

"Damn," I muttered. I reached out and snatched the baseball cap off Emmett's head and jammed it on my own, covering my unruly, unusually shaded bronze hair. Maybe if I could just keep them from noticing me…

Emmett snickered. "You're like the long lost Jonas." He perked up suddenly. "You play the piano. You really _are_ like the long lost Jonas."

"Emmett…" I trailed off, at a loss for words. I couldn't even correct him and say that I _used_ to play the piano. Two years ago. Thoughts of that time left me cold. I shoved that away, focusing on how Emmett's new choice in music made me nauseous. I managed, "Jonas? Really, man?"

He shrugged. "Their music is catchy."

"Jesus." I turned away from him and grabbed Carlisle's bag and papers. "Get out of my house."

"If they eat you, man, I get your music collection."

"You wouldn't even know what to do with it," I muttered. "Jonas. Christ." I headed for the door. "Leave."

Emmett shrugged and waved over his shoulder as he wandered lazily toward the front door. "Good luck, Edward. And think positively. Maybe the girls will kill you before boredom does."

I shook my head and stepped out into the garage. As long as I kept the hat on, no girl would notice me enough to try to kill me. But I did expect to be bored. What interesting person could possibly exist in Forks?

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella!"

I laughed as a tiny figure lunged at me the second I walked through the doors of the high school. "Hey, Alice," I greeted the pixie. "What are you doing? Lying in wait for me?"

She waved that off dismissively. "I could hear your truck clear down the road. But I definitely wasn't waiting for you outside." She stepped back to survey me critically. "You're soaked."

"It's raining," I pointed out, moving past her to get to my locker. She trailed behind, bouncing entirely too energetically for this early in the morning.

Alice Brandon had been my best friend from my first day at Forks High last year. It still amazed me that she had grown so attached to me. She was a fashion guru, loving all things new and trendy. Right now I was sure she was wrinkling her nose at my damp jeans and T-shirt, wondering when she would be able to get me into something more stylish – something like the terrifyingly frilly skirt and blouse she currently was wearing. Her inky black hair was cropped short and spiked crazily in all directions, and didn't have a single drop of rain in it anywhere. My long brown hair was dripping onto my jacket and already curling damply about my face. It had to be driving her insane.

I noticed a tall, lanky guy standing a few feet behind her. He was holding an umbrella and smiling at us. Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend and personal fashion protector. His golden hair was a little damp from his getting out of the car first, but he seemed a lot drier than I was. "Hey, Jasper," I said, letting my backpack drop to the floor at my locker with a wet splat.

"Hello, Bella," he replied. He emanated a calm that was unperturbed by his girlfriend's energy. "I wouldn't open my locker if I were you."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Did you hear about the latest Bree-mail?" Alice demanded.

I groaned loudly. "Alice, not you, too!"

"No, Bella, really. Edward Cullen is coming to our school today." Alice looked grave. "He'll be here any minute."

"Oh, God." I glanced around, noticing for the first time all the cleavage and leg that was visible around me. Almost every girl in the hall was wearing as little as she could and checking her makeup in her compact. I shuddered, remembering the outfits Jessica and Lauren had been wearing, and imagined the stampede that was imminent. "Why is he coming here?"

"No idea. But we have about five minutes at the most if we want to get out of here alive." Alice looked urgent. "Leaving?"

"Bella!"

I cringed and resisted the urge to pull the hood of my jacket up over my head. "Shit," I muttered, leaning my forehead miserably against my locker. "Why can't he leave me alone?"

Mike Newton was weaving his way toward me, his carefully gelled blond hair bobbing in and out of groups of students. Even after almost a year and a half of rejection, starting with my first day at Forks High, he still thought he had a shot with me. Somehow even the scantily clad girls he passed didn't deter him. His eyes never left me, his gaze making me feel as though I were wearing a skimpy tank top and barely-there shorts just like the girl with the locker next to mine. I shuddered and swallowed bile at the thought of dressing that way, and at the thought of him _seeing_ me dressed that way.

A small hand gripped my elbow with surprising force. "Let's _go_, Bella," Alice urged, pulling me away from my locker.

I reached down to grab one strap of my backpack and yank it up off the floor. As I turned, I slung the backpack up to throw it over my shoulder – and connected with someone walking behind me.

The person let out a gruff "Oof" and stumbled back. I fell sideways, slamming my elbow into the row of lockers and seeing stars. Something scattered all over the floor. It was nothing of mine – my backpack was still closed and hanging loosely from my shoulder. I looked back to see that I'd knocked a pile of paperwork and a black satchel out of the person's hands.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, kneeling to help pick everything up. Large hands already were scooping up the papers, so I collected what was closest to me. When all the papers were together, one of the large hands wrapped around the handle of the satchel and picked it up as its owner stood, losing the baseball cap off his head in the process.

And then all hell broke loose.

"_EDWARD CULLEN!"_ someone beside me shrieked. I jumped and nearly dropped the papers in my hands. The guy in front of me spat a sharp expletive and took a step back. I flung the papers in his direction and took off down the hall just as every female in the entire school descended on the poor guy, sharks drawn to fresh blood.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for me at the door of the school. Alice waved frantically as Jasper casually stepped outside and opened his umbrella. I darted out behind Alice and drew in a deep breath of the cool, damp air.

When we reached my truck, I let out a chuckle. "I never thought I'd say this, Alice," I said, amused, "but Edward Cullen just saved me from Mike Newton."

She giggled. "Let's just hope he survives saving you. Jasper and I will meet you at my house."

I nodded and climbed into my truck, still grinning. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**EPOV**

The girl tried to kill me. And then she ran off – in the opposite direction.

I was walking down the surprisingly crowded halls of Forks High, heading for the front office with Carlisle's papers and his satchel and trying not to stare at the impressive amount of skin the Forks females were baring, when a soaking wet backpack suddenly slammed into my stomach. It punched the air out of me with a manly "Oof" and knocked Carlisle's bag and papers to the floor. I stumbled back with the blow. My hat slid back on my head as I heard the book bag's owner fall into the lockers with a painful-sounding bang.

I didn't bother to look up or to fix my hat. I had to collect Carlisle's things before anyone looked too closely at the tumult – and me. Quickly, I knelt and started gathering his papers, crumpling a few of them in my rush.

Suddenly delicate, pale white hands began helping me collect the pages. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry," a gentle, oddly soothing voice apologized.

A girl – a girl with a great voice, but a _girl_ – had almost knocked me off my feet. I took a moment to feel slightly embarrassed by that, another when I shot a brief glance at her and noticed how small she was. Standing, she would be almost a foot shorter than I, and she was slender in her jeans and T-shirt and jacket. But she packed a mean swing, I thought, feeling the dull ache in my abdomen where her backpack had hit me.

As I reached for a paper near her, it registered with me that she was as soaked as her backpack. Her jeans were dark with rainwater and her jacket dripped a little on the floor. And she was _covered_. She wasn't flaunting herself like the rest of the girls in the hall. Her clothes were modest – and extremely damp – but nice. She looked… good. And she smelled amazing, I realized as she moved again. Freesia and strawberries, all enhanced by the rain.

I dared a fast glance up at her face, but she had turned away from me to scoop up the papers to her right. Her thick, dark hair fell over her shoulder and concealed her face. Before she could turn back and meet my gaze – and recognize me – I grabbed the last paper and reached for the satchel. When I stood, she stood with me.

And my hat fell off.

I didn't even get to see her face before someone shrieked my name in a maddening pitch. The girl flung the papers into my chest and bolted. Away from me.

She knew who I was and she ran away.

Amazing.

I stared after her, watching her long brown hair stream behind her as she raced down the hall. Her lethal backpack bounced crazily. I was right; she was about a foot shorter than I was. And she was little. Nowhere near as tiny as the girl with the spiky black hair waiting for her at the door, but still small.

Cute.

I lost sight of her as the girls in the hall converged on me. But I did notice a blond guy shoving his way through the crowd and staring after the girl who had disappeared outside.

And I wasn't sure why, but I didn't like the expression on his face.

I jammed my hat back on and ducked my head to push my way through the crowd with Carlisle's work clutched to my chest. I hated him passionately at that moment, but I knew that it wasn't his fault. Even so, when I made it to the office and slammed the door behind me, I glared at him. "I hate you."

He simply motioned for me to put his bag on the counter. "Thank you."

I shook my head and did as he asked, then sat in a chair against the wall to wait for his instructions. And wondered why, exactly, I couldn't get the smell of freesia and rain-kissed strawberries out of my head.


	2. Stirring

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

My pencil moved rhythmically over the paper. It usually was an absorbing process; I would become wrapped up in whatever image I was sketching, to the point of not hearing when someone spoke to me. Everything in me focused on the dark lines that skimmed the page under my movements. The regular motion was soothing, the image produced, while not perfect, satisfying. Somehow, replicating reality – either accurately or with a twist to suit my mood – allowed me a break from it.

But not this time.

I caught my lower lip between my teeth and gnawed on it as I angled my sketchbook slightly to shade Jasper's hair. "I hit Edward Cullen with my backpack," I mused absently, narrowing my eyes and bending my head closer to my work.

Alice snickered from her place on the couch. "I can just see the Bree-mail now: Bungling Bella Swan bruises Edward Cullen's buff belly."

"With my backpack of doom," I agreed.

Even Jasper grinned then, shooting me an amused look from where he lounged in the armchair opposite mine. When he resumed surfing through the cable channels, I sighed and turned back a few pages in my sketchbook, returning to an image of Alice I'd begun two days before. My subject typed something furiously on the laptop she had balanced on her folded legs. A second later she frowned at the screen and aggressively clicked the mouse.

I really hoped it wasn't a Bree-mail.

I added a few frills to the shirt in my sketch, then worked a little more of a smile on the mouth. Alice would be happy in such a terrifyingly girly outfit. She _had_ been happy the day I'd started the sketch. Happily oblivious to my vigorous refusals to ever borrow that shirt or any like it.

Alice clicked a few more times, then glanced over at me. When she noticed what I was working on, she grinned and struck a pose, propping her head in her hand and tilting it back dramatically. She fluttered her eyelashes at me. Jasper chuckled quietly as I simply smiled and turned to a blank page to begin a new sketch.

I had moved to another new page and was adding a nice set of fangs to a drawing of Victoria when Alice said, "Hey, check this out."

With my sketchbook still open to my current work, I stood and moved to the couch beside her. When I sat with the book open in my lap, she shot a fast glance at the sketch and giggled to herself. I smiled and leaned into her side to see her computer screen. "What is that?"

"It's a newspaper article from when Carlisle Cullen adopted Edward. Look at him."

The headline on the screen proclaimed "Popular Local Doctor Adopts Orphaned Teen." It was dated two years ago and gave a very vague account of how Dr. Cullen had come to adopt Edward, who was fifteen at the time. But the picture that went with the article detailed much more than the words.

Edward looked almost fragile. He was thin, his face worn and exhausted. His hair hung limply in his eyes, which were… haunted. Pained.

Even then, I had to admit, he was handsome. It hurt to agree with my stepsisters, even internally. But somehow, it hurt even more to see Edward the way he looked in that picture.

I pulled my eyes away and lowered my gaze to my sketchbook. Before I could comment, I noticed Esme Brandon, Alice's mother, wandering through the room behind us.

Esme was my "adopted" mother. She had become the maternal force in my life from the day I'd met Alice last year, when I was missing my mother desperately. Esme had seemed to understand my predicament immediately, even though I never explained it to her explicitly. She was everything I missed. Everything Victoria was not.

Where Victoria had fangs in my sketches, Esme had wings.

Even though she was still dressed for work in a skirt and heels, carrying interior design magazines and a coffee mug, she slowed to greet us. But she was distracted by what she saw on Alice's computer. She stepped closer, tossing her wavy, caramel-colored hair over her shoulder to get a better look. Her face changed. "He's _cute_."

Alice made a high-pitched sound of disgust. "Mom! That's disgusting."

"Not him," Esme responded in the same tone. Her eyes were focused on Carlisle. _"Him."_

Despite the fact that her mother was and had been single for quite a while, and had every right to find men her age attractive, Alice wrinkled her nose at Esme's conclusion. "Dr. Cullen? Ew. He's _old_."

"One day, honey, you'll be forty, and you'll look back on this conversation and wonder, 'Why was I such a little—'"

_"Mom!"_

Esme shrugged and walked away with a smirk. "That's a very nice drawing, Bella," she said as she headed for the dining room. "And anything but the History Channel again, please, Jasper. I can't stand another afternoon of guns."

Obligingly, Jasper changed the channel from the show he'd been watching about the Civil War and began searching through the sports broadcasts. As Esme moved out of the living room, I called, "Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome, Bella," her voice floated back to me from the next room. She sounded slightly amused, and I was sure she knew that I was thanking her both for her compliment and for requesting a change of background noise. Living with Charlie, I was used to sports clamor; living with Victoria and the spawn, I was a little tired of war.

And speaking of… I sighed and closed my sketchbook on my fanged stepmother. Time to face the much more frightening reality. "I have to get home and make dinner before Victoria wonders where I am."

Alice perked up as I stood and slid my book into my backpack. "What are you making?"

Esme's voice was sharp from the dining room. "I heard that!"

I grinned. Esme wasn't the best cook, and Alice loved my food, so the three of us had a running mini-rivalry over dinner. "I was thinking stir fry."

Alice groaned, and Jasper made a quiet humming sound. Esme yelled, "We're having pot roast!"

At my friends' expressions, I snickered and whispered, "I'll save you some."

Jasper looked relieved. "Thank you."

"No problem." I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Just then, Jasper landed on the Military Channel, which, as ordered, was not the History Channel. I had no idea why Esme and Alice even _had_ those channels, but I did know that I had to get out of there. I grabbed my keys off the end table and gave a fast wave just as I heard the beginnings of grumbling from Esme. Before the battle could make it to the living room, I slipped out the front door and walked through the gentle mist to my truck, my safe haven between war TV and the hostile takeover waiting for me at home.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had to get out of here.

Being in Forks was like being trapped in enemy territory. The army holding me hostage was aggressive and plentiful.

Were there no _males_ in this town?

The entire day, I had been stuck in the office with Carlisle and the nurses as they went about their training. The girls of the school knew where I was and surrounded the door every chance they got. I could hear them giggling during class changes. Lunch was ridiculous. I was reduced to asking an office aide to bring me a candy bar and cursing myself for not bringing provisions. Several times during the day, I'd had to hide in the back to avoid the crafty female with a hall pass.

There was one particular blonde who had caught sight of me before I'd made it to the back, and she'd sidled up close before I could escape. I'd gotten an eyeful of her cleavage, barely concealed by her extremely low red V-neck, when she'd aimed it purposefully at me. She had seemed pleased with herself even though I had only muttered a hello and made a run for it. She was the last girl I'd seen before I'd given up on leaving the back office.

After the final bell, they had swarmed the door again.

I couldn't understand it. I wasn't famous. I wasn't a movie star or pop singer. I wasn't even rich. Carlisle was. But it had to be because of the money. Their misplaced notion that I was wealthy, too. There was no other excuse for this.

Maybe if I had a girlfriend… if I'd stuck it out with Tanya…

I shuddered at that thought. It had only taken one date with Tanya for me to know that I wasn't interested. It had taken much longer to convince her of that. But at least when I finally had, and I'd politely refused to date for the next several months, the girls of my school had left me alone. I wasn't a novelty to them anymore. And I truly didn't care. I didn't deserve the attention, and I liked being left alone.

But not run away from.

I shook away the image in my head of the girl running away from me that morning, her long brown hair streaming behind her. I had no idea why she had done that, or why it bothered me.

Or why I couldn't get rid of the memory of her scent.

I heard Carlisle's voice in the little hall between the back rooms. I'd been secluded in the farthest room in the farthest corner for most of the day, while he'd been moving between the other two. When his voice grew clearer, I stuck my head out into the hall. He was speaking with the head nurse. His gaze landed on me, and he gave a small nod.

That was my cue. As soon as he finished speaking with the woman, we were heading home. If we made it out alive.

I strode past him and grabbed his bag from the floor in the hall. Before moving into the front office, I paused to listen. It was silent, so I headed for the door. It was quiet there, too. After three girls had come in after school had ended and not seen Carlisle or me, the female students finally seemed to have given up and gone home. Or at least moved their search to another part of the school.

Still, I checked the hall before stepping out. At the door to the parking lot, I stuck my head outside and looked around. It seemed clear. Carlisle's BMW was sitting amidst the employees' cars, clearly out of place in the middle of the minivans and sedans, but no one was around it.

I Mission Impossibled it across the lot with my eyes locked on my destination. No one stopped me. I darted into the passenger seat and sank down low despite the heavily tinted windows. For the first time, I was glad I was in the BMW and not my Volvo.

When the door of the school opened again a moment later, Carlisle stepped out. He waved good-bye before strolling casually toward the car. His comfortable gait annoyed me.

The line of nurses standing in the door to watch him leave annoyed me even more.

I sank deeper into the seat and groaned. A minute later Carlisle slid his work into the back seat and got in beside me. "I think that went well," he commented as he buckled his seat belt.

"Fantastic." I watched his windshield wipers clear the day's worth of moisture from the glass and finally began to relax as we pulled away from Forks High School.

A small smile curved Carlisle's lips. "I do apologize for your predicament today." When I snorted, his expression grew more serious. His eyes remained carefully locked on the windshield. "I also apologize for any of your predicament that was my fault."

Ridiculously polite. Ridiculously formal. Ridiculously guilt-ridden. Carlisle always took blame on himself when he had no reason to. "It's not your fault," I muttered.

He nodded slightly as he slowed for a red light. "Thank you for your help today."

Guilt bubbled up inside me. The man, a single forty-three-year-old doctor with no other kids, had adopted me and given me everything I possibly could need. But he doubted himself and wondered if he'd done the right thing because I couldn't open up to him. I liked him. I liked him a lot. And I was polite and tried to be helpful however I could. But I just couldn't interact with him in a way that would ease his mind. So he second-guessed himself and wondered if I resented him for stepping in and becoming involved in my life.

I didn't. And when he thought I did, I hated it. But I couldn't show him, and he sensed that I couldn't and changed the subject. Hiding his hurt to protect me. And I hated that, too.

"You're welcome," I replied quietly, keeping my eyes on my window.

In the silence that followed, the other engine's roar was doubly loud. I squinted through the water on my window to see the blur of rusted metal moving slowly but surely toward, then through, the intersection in front of us. It was an ancient red Chevy truck, faded almost to a dull orange. I wondered who would own a relic like that. Who would be patient enough to drive the slow speed its engine allowed? To listen to that monstrous engine all day? Someone older, I decided. I didn't know a single person my age who would be able to stand it.

I tried to see the driver, but the truck's windows were fogged from the rain. When it was past, our light turned green, and we left the noisy vehicle behind.

Something in the echo of the roaring engine continued to vibrate in my mind the rest of the drive home. Carlisle didn't speak again, so I was free to let my thoughts go. The roar mixed with something else, becoming a soft humming. I couldn't wait to get home, and I didn't know why.

When we pulled into the garage, I grabbed Carlisle's bag and hurried into the house. He stayed outside to gather the rest of his work. I dropped his bag on the counter and headed straight for the living room.

Straight for the piano.

I stood in front of it for a long moment. Staring. Humming.

It was my piano. My mother's piano. I'd brought it when I'd moved in. But I hadn't touched it since.

I took one step forward. Then another. I let my hand drop to the keys. I struck one chord. Then another.

Freesia. Strawberries.

I smiled and turned away, heading for the stairs and humming.

* * *

**BPOV**

Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway.

I sighed and parked along the curb. Lauren and Jessica's car wasn't there, either, nor was Victoria's. I'd made it in time to avoid an ambush.

Inside, I tossed my backpack to the floor in the corner of the kitchen and quickly began assembling my stir fry. After the vegetables were chopped and the rice and chicken were cooking, I pulled out my sketchbook and absently began a new drawing.

A minute into my sketch, the front door opened and I heard Jessica and Lauren wander in. I looked down to close my book and tuck it away before they could make it to the kitchen.

Edward Cullen's eyes stared up at me.

I blinked and froze, gazing down at the drawing in confusion. Edward Cullen. His face was outlined, his eyes done in great detail. Haunted. Pained. His fifteen-year-old eyes in his seventeen-year-old face.

What the hell.

I heard Lauren's voice getting closer, and I slammed my book closed and jammed it into my backpack almost frantically. If they saw that picture, I was dead. I yanked the zipper up on my bag and straightened just as they stepped into the room.

Lauren paused in mid-sentence to frown at me as I flew breathlessly upright. For a second she simply glared. Then she rolled her eyes as I turned back to the stove. "Weird," she muttered before dismissing me. "So anyway, I was totally right about this sweater," she said, smoothing the clingy red material of an almost obscene V-neck. "Edward couldn't take his eyes off me. Completely checked me out. And he said hello to me. He had to go, so we didn't get a chance to talk. But he was definitely interested."

She moved to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. Behind her, Jessica sighed dramatically. "You are so lucky. He didn't even see me." She perked up a little and turned her malicious gaze toward me. "But Mike did. He really seemed to like it."

Jessica was enamored with Mike Newton, who was enamored with me, which made Jessica not so enamored with me. Like I needed another reason for her to hate me.

Like I needed another reason to hate Mike Newton.

I poked at the vegetables as they cooked. Jessica seemed to sense my disinterest and turned back to her sister. "Did he smile? He's so cute when he smiles."

Lauren tossed her hair, a clear sign she was elaborating. "He is even cuter when he smiles in person."

Liar, I thought, slicing the chicken into strips. Jessica didn't agree with my assessment and sighed again. "I wish I could have been with you."

How Jessica couldn't tell the difference between her sister's stories and her truth was beyond me. The hair flip and the smug tone were clear indications of fabrication. I rolled my eyes and added the chicken to the vegetables. The popping drew Lauren's attention. "Mom will be home any second and she's expecting dinner to be ready. Why are you so slow today?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Why are you so slow all the time?"

Lauren had turned back to Jessica, but she whipped her head back toward me so fast her hair slapped across her face. "Watch it, _Bella_," she snarled. She rarely said my name without the aggressive sneer. "I'll get my mom to have your dad send you to Florida. You'd like it there. All those retired people. And people who _should_ retire. Like Phil."

I gritted my teeth, and she smiled at me. "Now, let's try this again, _Bella_. Why are you so slow today?"

I choked down an angry retort and ground out, "All the excitement, I guess."

Lauren glared, seeming insulted by my audacity. "As if Edward Cullen would _ever_ be interested in _you_."

I smirked back. "I guess I'm stuck with Mike Newton, then."

The low growl was my reward as I turned back to the stove with a smile on my face. Jessica was offended; I'd reminded her that I knew that Mike was interested in me instead of her, and that despite her helpless infatuation with him, even if he someday returned her interest, he couldn't compare to their precious Edward. But Lauren was livid, because not only had I reminded her that I had one of the most popular Forks guys all but stalking me while he ignored her and her sister, but I'd also had the last word.

My win didn't last long, though. The front door opened before Lauren could form a reply, and Victoria's baby voice boomed through the house. "Bella! Why isn't dinner ready?"

Jessica and Lauren snickered as they sauntered out to meet their mother. I quickly turned off the stove and grabbed some plates, grateful the stir fry was finished at just the right time. "I'm coming!" I called, dishing out the food.

I could hear Victoria ranting in the other room. "Honestly. I just expect her to help out a little. Is that so hard? Have dinner ready when I get home? It's not like she has anything better to do."

Her daughters began agreeing loudly. I could picture them with their heads turned toward the kitchen so I could hear them better, but I tuned them out. Victoria's voice broke through again. "I just want to teach her to be productive. She's so lazy. Always laying around reading when we first moved in. Reading won't get you anywhere. You have to work. I'm helping her learn that."

As Jessica and Lauren piped up again, I drew in a steadying breath. I'd all but run this house since I'd moved in with Charlie. He'd needed me here, and I'd been happy to help. Cooking, laundry, cleaning… I'd done it all without complaint. I was used to doing it for my mom, who was a little scatterbrained and needed my help since my personality always had been much better suited for managing the house than hers. I had taken on the same role here, and I loved being able to take care of my dad.

I didn't love "taking care" of my stepfamily.

I drew in one more deep breath and picked up the plates. In the dining room, I caught sight of the shopping bags Victoria had dropped next to the table. She'd been spending my father's paycheck again.

At that thought, my gaze skipped over her to land on the chair at the far end of the table. It hadn't been used in months.

I suddenly felt painfully alone.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when I heard a car outside, then the front door opened and closed quietly. A rustling began in the kitchen, and I crept down the stairs. "Dad?"

Charlie jumped where he was digging around in the refrigerator. "Bella! You scared me. What are you doing up?"

I shrugged in the light from the open door. "The rain kept me awake. I was reading." I didn't mention that it was the only time I had to read anymore. As he closed the refrigerator and turned to face me, I flipped on the light over the sink.

His face looked haggard. He hadn't shaved for a day or two, and his curly hair was mussed. He looked tired and worn. I hated seeing him like that. And he was thin. I hated that even more. "There's stir fry. If you're hungry," I offered.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks."

He started to search the refrigerator again, but I stepped around him and opened the door myself. He smiled gratefully as I pulled out the container of leftovers and began to prepare him a plate. "How's the case going?" I asked quietly as I started the microwave.

"It's… You know, it's going. Rough." Charlie ran his hand over his messy hair, knowing that he was caught in a lie but still unwilling to admit it. He perked up a little as the food began to heat and the scent reached him. "Smells great." There was an awkward pause. "Missed your cooking, Bells."

I shifted my weight. Neither of us was comfortable with affectionate displays, so for Charlie, that short comment was anything but simple. It was about as emotional as he could be. And while it was unusual to hear, I understood it perfectly for what it was… and it was pleasant but painful at the same time.

"Thanks." I hesitated. "Um, Dad? Billy called. Earlier," I told him. Jacob's father, Billy Black, was Charlie's best friend, and he'd been getting a little frustrated with my father's "work habits" lately. "He wanted to know if you would want to go fishing this weekend. I told him you'd call him."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I may do that."

"If, um… If you do? I made turkey two nights ago. There's some in the fridge if you want to make sandwiches. To take with you." I almost cringed at how self-conscious I felt. I could barely get a sentence out. I hadn't been this uneasy around Charlie since my first month living in Forks.

He seemed to feel the same way. His hand ran over his hair again in a nervous motion. "Yeah. That sounds good. Thanks."

"Sure." I opened the microwave before it could beep and wake the she-demons. "Um… Dad?"

"Yeah?"

I stirred his food distractedly to check its temperature. "I was just—"

"Charlie? Is that you?"

Charlie cringed at his wife's grating voice. "Yeah, it's me." He looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, Bells."

"It's okay. I'll talk to you later." I handed him his plate and fork and watched him leave the kitchen. As he headed up the stairs, I turned out the light and stood alone in the dark kitchen.

"Night, Dad."


	3. Meeting

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

Charlie was gone when I woke up.

I wasn't surprised. Hopeful, maybe, but not surprised.

Jacob arrived right on time for his promised pancakes. I had his plate in hand when I opened the front door for him. When he stepped inside, he grinned widely and accepted the plate and bottle of syrup. Then he shook his head wildly, sending rainwater flying from his shaggy black hair. I laughed and backed away. "Jake! Stop."

He smiled at me, his bangs hanging into his brown eyes and his hair settling over the collar of his shirt. Lauren's "stray dogs" insult the morning before had offended me on his behalf, but when he grinned at me like that, so cheerful and energetic, I couldn't help but think of him as an overgrown puppy. Especially when he shook water all over me.

"You need a haircut again," I commented, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair.

He straightened to his full height – which he proudly claimed as a freakishly tall six feet, seven inches – to avoid my touch. At five foot four, I was at a disadvantage even when he slouched, so I simply smacked his chest with the back of my hand in response to his maneuver. He chuckled down at me. "I'll get it cut soon, Mom," he teased.

"You better," I replied, only half teasing. Jake just smiled. He generally didn't mind my "older sister" mothering. Since his mother had passed away when he was little, he actually seemed to kind of enjoy my maternal side. "And you better get to the kitchen before they come downstairs," I added quickly. I could hear movement upstairs, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before one or all of my stepfamily showed up. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Aw, you're not going to work like that?" Jake raised a brow at my white T-shirt and red flannel pajama pants. "The guys will be so disappointed."

"I wish I could go dressed like this," I muttered. "And I'm sure the guys will be heartbroken that they won't get to see me in my pajamas."

"Mike Newton would be." Jacob smirked at me when I shot him a glare. "He'd kill me to switch places and be able to see you in all your flanneled glory…. Holy _crap_, Bella." He rolled his eyes dramatically heavenward as he spoke around his first huge bite of pancake. "Blackberries? I bet even Edward Cullen doesn't have food this good."

I smiled at the compliment and chose not to comment on the Cullen reference. "The harpies don't, either. I made them plain pancakes, so get in the kitchen before they see yours." I waved him toward the door as I backed toward the stairs. "I'll be right back."

"Sure, sure." Jake dismissed me, focusing on his plate of food as he wandered toward the kitchen.

Grinning, I darted up the stairs to my room. My smile faded slightly when I considered my outfit for the day.

Working at the Renaissance Festival was great. It was only in town during the last two months of school, and it was open only on the weekends, so it didn't interfere with homework time during the week, and it provided me with a way out of the house all weekend without giving Victoria a chance to complain. There were only two problems with the job.

One, it was outdoors. It rained. All the time. And I had to stay outdoors. All day.

And two, I hated the clothes. The festival was set up like a Renaissance village, and all the workers had to wear period attire. That meant I had to wear a skirt, peasant blouse, and bodice. I'd panicked a little when I'd gotten the job, because I knew that I couldn't afford to buy an outfit, and I would have had no idea what to buy, anyway.

That's when Alice had stepped in.

She'd designed the outfit. Two, to be exact. She'd claimed that I would need two, one for Saturday and one for Sunday, because of the rain and mud. She'd been right, because I never had time to wash Saturday's clothes before leaving for work on Sunday.

However, that hadn't meant that she'd had to create two _different_ outfits. But being Alice, she had.

I'd pretty much let her have free rein with the design, because the guidelines were pretty firm and there wasn't much she could do that would freak me out. The one item I was set against was a leather bodice. She'd been really disappointed about that one, but there was no way I was wearing a leather bustier. She'd just had to settle for cloth.

And I'd just had to settle for two different outfits.

After Alice had designed the outfits, Esme had sewn them. She was an amazing seamstress, and the clothes had turned out perfectly despite what they were. Per the guidelines, both shirts were off-white peasant blouses, and both skirts were ankle-length. One skirt was forest green, and the bodice was a lighter shade of green with a floral pattern of forest green embroidered into it. The other skirt was deep blue, with a bodice of a slightly lighter blue that had a leafy vine embroidered over it in navy. Both bodices laced up the front with cream strings.

They were very nice outfits, very professionally done, and very modest. I was grateful to Alice and Esme for stepping in to help, and for knowing me well enough to make the clothing as unrevealing as possible. Even so, I flushed and cringed every time I had to change out of my T-shirt and pants and into the form-fitting bodice, and I thanked God that Mike Newton didn't work at the Festival. And that he didn't have the money to attend every weekend.

Wincing and blushing, I grabbed my outfit from my closet. Today was blue day. Alice had insisted. I had no idea why she had decided that I had to wear the blue, but she had all but demanded. When I'd asked why it was so important, she'd just smirked. "Just trust me, Bella." And she'd tapped her temple knowingly.

Alice thought she was psychic. And when she got it in her head that she knew something, you couldn't argue with her. I'd considered wearing the green just because I knew that it would annoy her and her pretentious ideas, but I'd decided that it wasn't worth the pouting. I'd have to wear the blue today or tomorrow, anyway, so today was fine.

I slipped into the skirt and blouse, then stepped into the bathroom to lace up the bodice in front of the mirror. After tying it off, I brushed my teeth and hair while looking at myself as little as possible in the mirror. I pulled the front of my hair back into a loose half-ponytail and let the rest of my hair lay over my shoulders. We were supposed to leave our hair down, I reasoned, so why not let it cover the part of my chest exposed by Alice's peasant blouse?

When I headed downstairs a minute later, I could hear my stepsisters getting ready to follow me down. I hurried into the kitchen. Jacob was rinsing his plate at the sink. I grabbed my umbrella, my brown boots, and my purse and took him by the arm just as he closed the dishwasher. "Let's go."

My name was echoing through the house from the stairs when I closed the front door behind us.

In Jake's car, I tossed my umbrella in the back seat and tugged on my boots and laced them as he pulled away from the curb. I caught him sneaking glances at me from the corners of his eyes as he drove. "What?" I demanded.

He shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing."

"Jake," I complained. "I hate that."

"I know." He glanced over at me again and grinned wider. "It's just weird to see you in that outfit, that's all."

I fiddled with the wolf charm of my bracelet. "Thanks a lot."

Jacob laughed. "You look good," he replied. He lowered the speed of the windshield wipers as the rain slowed. "James supposed to be around today?"

I shrugged. I worked the archery booth at the festival, and James was my manager. He showed up to unlock the bows and arrows in the morning and to lock them back up at night, and sometimes he checked in on me throughout the day. I preferred when he didn't. He creeped me out. There was something predatory about him. He almost seemed to stalk people just by looking at them.

"Maybe I'll be lucky and get left alone today," I said.

"We can hope," Jacob responded. He had the hard, protective look on his face again. I sighed and reached over to turn up the radio. I didn't want to talk anymore.

By the time we reached the festival, Jake was smiling again, tapping his finger on the steering wheel in time with the music. He pulled up to the back entrance to let me out with the rest of the employees. I spotted my friend Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney and waved. They paused to wait for me. "Thanks, Jake. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He watched me climb out, then he leaned over to look up at me. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You really do look nice."

I smiled softly. "Thanks, Jake."

He nodded and sat back. I waved after him as he pulled away, then I swore under my breath.

My umbrella was in the back seat of his car.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I can't believe you think I'm going to that stupid festival with you."

I sighed and sank down into the corner of the McCartys' couch to wait. In the kitchen, Emmett pleaded, "C'mon, baby, it's not that bad. Just for one day. And we don't have to stay all day. I just want to do something different."

Rosalie put her hands on her perfectly curved hips and glared. "You just want a damn turkey leg."

Emmett shrugged. "Yeah."

"Emmett, I am not wading through mud all day just because you want turkey. You can get that from the grocery store." She narrowed her bright blue eyes even more. "If you want to go, you can just go with Edward."

I resisted the urge to do a happy dance. Permission to leave. Take it, Emmett, I pleaded silently. I hated when Rosalie was in bitch mode.

"I don't want to go without you, Rose," Emmett told her. "I thought it would be a cool date."

"With Edward tagging along?" Rosalie flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder to look in at me. She wasn't angry with me. I could tell from her expression that she was just exasperated with Emmett.

Emmett shrugged again. "I didn't want to leave him out. And he doesn't mind the mud."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. As uncomfortable as it was to have Emmett worrying about my being lonely, it still was entertaining to hear the conversation. Rosalie glowered as I struggled to keep a straight face. "Okay. Don't leave him out," she retorted. She turned back to her boyfriend. "Leave me out. I'm going to work on my car."

Rosalie was a contradiction. It was amusing at times to try to figure her out. She acted like a priss. She complained about the festival because of the mud and rain. But she enjoyed working on her car. The grease of the mechanic work didn't bother her.

And she actually was a decent mechanic. Her BMW convertible was extremely well maintained. So was Emmett's Jeep, and even my Volvo, when she was in a generous mood – or when she wanted something new to work on. We just weren't allowed to mention her hobby to anyone else. She didn't want that image of her getting out. It almost would be as damaging to her reputation as attending a Renaissance Festival.

"Aw, c'mon, Rose," Emmett whined.

"Emmett," she returned, "no." She pushed up on her toes to kiss him. I rolled my eyes and looked away. "I'll see you when you get home. Bye, Edward," she called to me. She grabbed her purse. "Bye, Em."

"Bye, Rosalie," I called back. Emmett stared after her a little too long as she walked away. Admiring the way her jeans hugged her ass, I assumed. When the front door closed, he finally looked over at me. I grinned. "You sure you want to go just for a turkey leg?" I asked. "You seem pretty interested in some other legs. And they'll be hidden in work jeans when you get home."

"Those work jeans are hot," Emmett replied.

"Everything about Rosalie is hot to you," I muttered.

"Pretty much," he agreed easily. That was why he and Rosalie worked, I mused. He was so easy-going that nothing she did ever bugged him. Even when she was full-on prissy. It annoyed the crap out of me, but he just grinned and went with it.

This was a big part of why I didn't date. Every girl I'd ever met had at least a little, if not a _lot_, of Rosalie in her. I couldn't grin and ignore it like Emmett. I couldn't stand the pretensions. I liked Rosalie when she opened up, when she was comfortable just being herself, which was rare. Usually she was working on her car when she was easiest to get along with. I didn't want to deal with the rest. I didn't want to have to dig through images and appearances and facades. I didn't want to be worried about what other people thought. It was all so superficial and meaningless.

Tanya had been like that. I'd gone out with her once and seen exactly how hung up she was on what everyone else thought. And I'd ended it. It was okay to be concerned about what others were feeling. But it wasn't okay to be stuck on what they were feeling _about you_.

It also wasn't okay to worry only about what you liked, and to ignore what others liked. Tanya had talked nonstop about herself. It was infuriating. Rosalie liked herself, too. A lot. But in the past two years I had seen exactly how much she cared about Emmett. And that had impressed me enough to make me give her a break. A small one.

After all, she and I enjoyed getting on each other's nerves most of the time. Even when she wasn't around.

"Think we should get her a jester's hat?" I asked as I stood.

"If you want to die," Emmett said.

"I think she'd appreciate it," I argued. "She could start a fashion revolution."

Emmett grinned. "She probably could. Everything looks good on her."

"You are so whipped," I complained.

"Maybe." Emmett grabbed his keys off the counter. "We need to find you a chick, man. That way you and your girl could hang out with Rose and me without Rose getting all bent out of shape. And," he added, heading into the garage, "we could go places without worrying about whether you're going to get swarmed. 'Cause you'd be taken, and they'd leave you alone."

I trailed him into the garage. "Not that easy, Emmett. Besides, taken just means more appealing anyway, right? So that reasoning doesn't work."

Emmett shrugged as we climbed into his monster Jeep. "Maybe. But at least they'd back off some, I think." He glanced at me, his face serious. "And there ain't nothing keeping me from my turkey leg. If you get swarmed, I'm leaving you."

I chuckled. "I don't think there will be any girls swarming me at the Ren Fest," I replied. "And I don't think there will be any girls there for you to hook me up with, either. So you can give up on that plan."

Emmett shrugged again. "You never know."

"Right," I mumbled as he pulled out of the garage. Long brown hair, freesia, and strawberries filled my mind.

"You never know."

* * *

**BPOV**

"You know," I began, glaring down at the bows that lined the counter of my booth, "it would be nice if the sun would come out for, oh, I don't know… five minutes?"

Angela snickered. "Not likely."

"No kidding." I motioned toward the weapons. "These bows' strings are rotting. It's disgusting."

"James should have replaced them by now." Angela leaned a little farther under the short roof of the booth to avoid the rain. "At least the arrows are metal."

"And slippery. That one kid last week almost killed his friend." I held up one of the arrows. "Hard to hold on to these things in the rain. Then with these crappy bow strings… It's like waiting for a homicide." I motioned toward the targets lining the back wall. "And you can't even get the arrows to fly far enough to hit the targets. You can't hold on long enough to pull them back the right way."

"And when they _do_ hit the target, they make that nasty wet thud sound." Angela shuddered. She helped me arrange the last of the arrows on the counter. "James around today?"

"God, I hope not." I glanced around quickly. "I didn't even see him. The locker was open when I got here."

"Lucky." Angela found James to be as creepy as I did. She grinned at me. Her light brown hair was curling damply around her face. She nodded toward something in the distance. "Now if we can just avoid the royal court for the rest of the day, too, we'll be doing great."

I followed her gaze and muttered an agreement. The "royal court" consisted of a king, a queen, and their flunkies. They all were seniors from Forks High, and the term "royal" was more than appropriate. They weren't the "beautiful" people, per se, but they certainly were the intimidating people. From where we stood, I could see them gathered near the food court, dressed in their fancy robes, sneering at the employees who hadn't made the cut.

Aro was the king. Fitting. He ruled the group at all times. I think it had been his idea to apply for the job. He enjoyed the attention, the show, the pretense of ruling. Jane was his queen; she stood close to his side, her narrowed eyes daring the commoners to move too close. Her glare almost was enough to inflict pain over a distance.

Beside her was Alec, her twin brother. He glared around, but with much less vigor than his sister. His eyes stopped people in their tracks more than turned them away.

Caius was Aro's right hand. He was bitter. All the time. He wanted to be in charge, and he would take charge the second Aro wasn't looking. He was as much of a snake as James.

Marcus stood beside Caius. He was bored. All the time. He just hung out with the royals for something to do, even though he never acted like he really wanted to do anything.

A little to the side were Demetri and Felix, who were more bodyguards than actually part of the group. Demetri was tall and lean, but cunning. Felix was huge. And scary. And winking at me.

Dammit.

I turned back to Angela. "God, I _hate_ it when he does that."

Angela was grinning. "And that's why he does it."

"Is he with them or working the food counter today?"

"I think he's working the counter this weekend. He walked with them last week."

"Well, that's two positives for the day," I said. "No James, and Felix at a distance. I guess that balances out Jake driving away with my umbrella."

Angela looked sympathetic. We weren't allowed to use umbrellas while we worked – it would be out of character – but we were allowed to use them during lunch and on breaks. We did have a tent in the back of the fair where we gathered, but I preferred to avoid it.

Well, I preferred to avoid Felix. And Eric Yorkie, the court jester who constantly tried to get my attention by pulling stupid pranks. I could see his ridiculous multicolored hat even through the downpour. Somehow they both knew when I was on break, and they both showed up every time. I made careful plans to evade them. Which meant avoiding the tent.

I would be thinking violent thoughts toward Jacob if it was still pouring this hard when I had to try to eat lunch without it becoming soup.

Angela looked through the rain toward the jester's hat. "Ah. Another positive for you. Ben is keeping Eric busy."

I made a face. "Oh. I'm sorry."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'll just wait to talk to Ben again until lunchtime. And speaking of which, I better go. Want me to bring you something later?"

I considered. Angela worked one of the food booths – luckily a safe distance from Felix's counter – and when we didn't have to cover one another's lunch breaks, she would take hers at the same time as mine. If I didn't bring lunch from home, she would bring me something from her booth and we'd hide out with Ben somewhere out of sight of the tent. "Yeah, I didn't bring anything with me today," I replied. "I'll text you."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Bella."

I gave a brief wave as she wandered out into the fair. The gates had opened while we'd been talking, and despite the rain, people already were streaming through the grounds. I watched as they walked casually, some in raincoats, some simply in hoodies, most without umbrellas and all seeming oblivious to the downpour.

I would never understand.

My clothes were damp from my walk in this morning, and the small roof over my booth did little to keep the rain out. My blouse and bodice almost were as clingy as Alice initially had wanted them to be. I could feel my hair curling the same way Angela's had been. It was not comfortable to be out in this weather. But I was the only one who seemed to mind, or even notice. As usual.

An hour and a half later, it was still pouring, and people still wandered through. Three little boys had just attacked my booth, sending arrows sailing into the mud throughout a twenty-foot radius, mostly in the direction opposite my booth – and the targets. I supposed I was grateful for the rain at that point, because slippery arrows meant less distance to travel when I had to pick them up after the kids were done trying to kill each other.

I had collected the arrows farthest from my booth and was working my way back in, and therefore was soaked from my extended venture from under my little roof, when a hand suddenly beat mine to an arrow in a particularly deep puddle of mud. I pulled back and straightened, blinking against the rainwater that dripped from my eyelashes.

Edward Cullen stared intently back at me, perfectly dry under his umbrella, a soft smile playing at the corners of his lips.

And I dropped the pile of arrows I'd gathered.

He chuckled softly and bent to retrieve them. Embarrassed, I crouched next to him and quickly began scooping them back toward me. And somehow, one of the arrows he had picked up stabbed into my left forearm.

I hissed out a curse and rocked back on my heels. A harsh expletive came from the man beside me. When I stood, he stood with me. "I'm sorry," he apologized anxiously. "I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry."

His voice stopped me short. It was deep and smooth. Like velvet. I wanted to hear more. But then I realized that I was bleeding. Badly. My attention shifted back to my arm. "It's okay," I assured him. "Not your fault."

"It _is_ my fault." I noticed that he was leaning in, shielding me with his umbrella. I wanted to step back, but I couldn't. He smelled really good. I found myself leaning in toward him instead, and I shook myself. He was Edward _Cullen_. Of stepsister obsession and Bree-mail fame. Focus.

"Really, it's okay," I insisted.

He made a strange sort of snorting sound. "I'm going to take care of this. Where can we go?"

I looked up at him in surprise. Intense emerald eyes stared steadily back at me. "You don't—"

"I want to help." He held out his umbrella, offering it to me completely, and I took it numbly in my good hand. Then he bent down, grabbed all the arrows at my feet, and tossed them on the counter of my booth. "Come with me," he said, turning those vibrant eyes back to me and blinking as rainwater ran into them. "Please?"

I felt stunned. I could only nod.

Dazzled.


	4. Beginning

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

Emmett tested the air like a bloodhound. We hadn't even made it through the gate yet, and he already had located the scent of his craving. "Smell that, man," he said reverently. "Heaven is in there. It's calling."

Right. Like anyone could find heaven at a Renaissance Festival in a Washington State downpour. "Your heaven doesn't smell anything like mine," I commented as we stepped into the fairgrounds.

"You are way too picky, Edward," Emmett informed me.

"Because my heaven isn't based in grease?" I considered. "Well, that explains why you like Rosalie's work jeans."

"Don't distract me, man," he warned.

I shook my head and glanced out from under my umbrella. The shops lining the entrance of the festival mostly sold clothing and trinkets. They led in to where the grounds opened up into a central food court. Turkey central. I could hear Emmett's hum of anticipation as his gaze landed on the mother lode.

I didn't think I wanted to see the destruction that was about to happen. And I couldn't stand the smell from here, so there was no way I was going into the heart of that. "I'm not stopping you. Go get your turkey leg."

Emmett stared at me in disbelief from under his own umbrella. "You seriously aren't getting one?"

His inability to fathom anyone being repulsed by the fair food was amazing. He really couldn't grasp it. "No. I'm not."

"Dude, you don't know what you're missing."

"I think I do." I nodded toward where the fair curved to the right out of the food court. "Look, I'm heading that way. Come find me when you're done."

"Sure," Emmett said. He already had dismissed me and was focused on his target. I think he was humming the Mission Impossible theme when he walked away.

I shook my head and started in the opposite direction. The rain had turned a lot of the ground to mud, so I stuck close to the shops that lined the perimeter of the fair. They were fashioned after Renaissance-era buildings and ranged from clothing shops to souvenir stands to game booths. Each had at least one worker speaking to the customers in Renaissance phrases. I was only a third of the way down the right side of the fair when I had heard more "Good days" than I could stand.

In addition to their speech, all the employees were dressed in period clothing – tunics and skirts and boots – and none carried an umbrella. Apparently they weren't allowed to stay dry unless they were lucky enough to work in a shop with a roof. The ones I passed who were paid to wander the grounds were completely soaked. But they didn't seem to mind. I assumed that they were hired for their cheerful attitudes anyway, and they had come into the job knowing that they generally would be walking in the rain all day. It amazed me how the people in this area could ignore the constant precipitation.

The rain _was_ good for one thing, though. The farther I got from the food court, the cleaner the damp air became. I still caught occasional heavy scents when I passed incense shops or booths with a lot of leatherwork, but at least the grease was behind me.

Mostly.

I was coming upon another grouping of food booths. This section seemed much smaller than the food court where I'd left Emmett, and I hadn't caught the aroma of frying meat yet, but since turkey legs were what the festival was known for… I slowed in preparation to turn back. Emmett definitely would want to hit the food booths when he caught up with me, and I didn't really want to walk through the area twice.

The scent hit me before I could turn.

I froze. My entire body locked down. I knew that smell.

Freesia. And strawberries. In the rain.

I lifted my head and breathed deeply. There was no mistaking it. She was here.

I scanned the booths around me, looking for long dark hair. I found her a few feet ahead of me, picking arrows out of the mud. For a moment I simply watched her. I couldn't believe she was here.

She worked the festival's archery booth. She was wearing Renaissance garb like the rest of the fair workers. But even across the distance, hers looked different somehow. More… fitted. Made for her. Her deep blue ankle-length skirt hugged her slender waist. Her shirt was a few shades off from white. Over it was one of those lace-up vests the women wore, a lighter blue than the skirt with some vine pattern of darker blue sewn into it. It was a modest costume, but… not. It showed hardly any skin – unlike many of the breast-baring outfits I'd passed on my way here – but the way it fit her… especially the way the material clung to her in the rain…

Damn.

I had to get closer.

As I approached her back, more things came into focus. She was wearing brown boots under her skirt. Her damp, dark brown hair hung nearly to her waist. It looked ridiculously thick. The front part was tied back into a loose ponytail, but the rest draped over her shoulders and down her back. It curled slightly in the rain.

I really wanted to touch it.

I frowned. The urge came from nowhere. But it was strong. My fingers itched to weave through this girl's hair, and I hadn't even met her yet. Hadn't even seen her _face_ yet.

But I was about to remedy that. Now.

Her pale white hand was just reaching out for an arrow in a deep pool of mud when I got to her. I bent to grab the arrow before she had to dig in the muck. She pulled back in surprise. I stood with her and looked her in the eye.

Finally.

As she blinked away the water that clung to her lashes, I realized that I owed the rain an apology. It was doing so much for me right then. First her scent, then her clothes, and now her eyes…. There was something about seeing those wide, deep brown eyes under dripping lashes that made me unable to look away. I felt myself smiling as I stared.

And she dropped the arrows she held.

I chuckled and knelt to pick them up for her. She crouched beside me and started collecting them herself. Her movements were fast and jerky. She was embarrassed. And blushing. From the corner of my eye, I could see the red staining her cheeks.

This whole thing reminded me of the first time I'd seen her, when she'd punched the air out of me with her backpack and helped me pick up all Carlisle's paperwork. I wondered absently if this was a habit for her. Although she hadn't blushed beside me at school… and I kind of liked it when she did.

The only thing that pulled me away from the flush on her cheeks was her scent. It hit me hard when she shifted her weight next to me, flowers and berries and rain, and I was lost.

My first mistake.

While I was focused on breathing her in, I picked up an arrow too close to her extended left arm. We both moved at the same time. The point of the arrow stabbed into her forearm.

She swore under her breath and pulled away from me, dropping her arrows again. I let out a rough curse of my own and stood with her. "I'm sorry," I said. My gaze locked on the blood running down her arm and dripping from her wrist and fingers. _Shit_. "I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry."

Her body stiffened a little, and she looked strangely at me. I wasn't sure what the look meant, but she didn't seem angry. I leaned closer with my umbrella, trying to shield her from the rain. She suddenly turned back to her arm. "It's okay," she said. "Not your fault."

Bells. Her voice was soft and clear and sounded like bells. Her mouth was a little out of proportion – her top lip was more full than her bottom one – and I felt a strange catch in my chest when I watched her speak. I wanted to hear her say more, _see_ her say more, but I had to focus. "It _is_ my fault," I insisted.

At my voice, she seemed to notice that I was standing very close. She looked like she wanted to move away from me. But she didn't. She actually leaned a little closer before frowning slightly. A small crease appeared between her straight brows, and she leaned back. "Really, it's okay," she repeated.

I snorted. Of course it was okay. I only stabbed her with an arrow before I could even introduce myself. And now she was bleeding all over. Brilliant. "I'm going to take care of this," I told her firmly. "Where can we go?"

She glanced at me in surprise. I stared back. "You don't—"

I quickly cut off her protest. She was too forgiving, and there was no way I was going to leave her to take care of herself. "I want to help." I all but shoved my umbrella into her uninjured hand. When she took it, I grabbed the arrows on the ground at her feet and threw them onto the counter of her booth. Then I focused on her again. "Come with me," I requested. I had to blink as rain streamed into my eyes. "Please?"

She stared almost blankly at me. I wondered anxiously if she was going into shock from losing as much blood as she was. But she nodded and took a step to her right.

Then stopped.

I started to protest as she moved to her booth and reached behind the counter. Before I could, she produced a cell phone. "Give me just a second," she said.

She texted someone quickly, somehow managing to keep the blood off her phone and her clothing. I was impressed. It made me wonder how often she got hurt. She returned her phone and turned back to me. "Angela's coming," she told me.

Okay. That was fine. If Angela would hurry up.

Luckily, she did. It only took the other girl, a very tall and slender brunette, a minute to appear. She came from the food booths, holding her skirt out of the mud as she hurried up to us. She didn't even look at me, focusing solely on her friend. "What happened this time?" she asked, worried.

That confirmed my suspicion. This girl was used to getting hurt. And to confirm it further, she simply shrugged in response to Angela's concern. "Just an arrow wound," she said lightly. "I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah." The girl turned to me. "First aid is over here."

Familiar with that area, it seemed. I found myself fighting off a grin. Angela looked at me for the first time. Her expression changed, but she quickly rearranged her features and turned back to her friend. "Nice umbrella," she commented in a bland voice.

Those perfectly imbalanced lips twitched slightly. "Thanks," the girl replied. "Be right back."

And she started to walk away. I hurried to keep up. "Want your umbrella back?" she asked as I fell into step beside her.

"No." Although it was a little annoying, I thought. She was almost a foot shorter than I was, and with the umbrella over her head, I couldn't really see her when we walked side by side. I could only catch a glimpse of blue under the cover.

"What are you doing here in a downpour, anyway?" she asked with casual curiosity.

I glanced over at her to see only umbrella. Definitely annoying. "Emmett wanted a turkey leg," I told her with a shrug. I wondered if she would hear the motion in my voice, since it was a wasted visual.

I figured she could, because I practically could hear her amused grin when she replied simply, "Ah." She didn't say anything more.

We reached the first aid booth quickly. It seemed to be positioned close to the archery stand. I couldn't imagine why.

After procuring the needed supplies and assuring the woman working first aid that I would be able to handle the wound, I led my victim into the adjacent building. It was an open-air food booth with a small sitting area just inside the entrance. The timing was perfect; too early for lunch, so no one was around.

When we stepped inside, the girl closed the umbrella and called a greeting to the single employee, who teased her about her wound until I shot him a glare. He shut up immediately and found something to clean behind the counter.

We took a table in the corner and I began to set up my triage unit. She removed a bracelet from her wounded arm and laid it on the edge of the table, out of my way, then she watched as I worked. I felt like she wanted to protest my ministrations, but she was smart enough not to. Instead, she simply waited and tried not to bleed on anything.

"Okay," I said after a second. "Put your arm up here."

She obligingly stretched her arm out along the tabletop toward me. I tried not to show my disgust as I worked. I didn't want her to think it was aimed at her when it was wholly aimed at myself. Carefully, I cleared away the blood and made sure the wound was clean. She barely moved.

Yeah. She was a klutz, it seemed. Even the sting of the alcohol barely phased her. She only hissed quietly and balled up her little fist.

The whole time I worked, I was almost painfully aware of her scent. And her skin. When she laid her arm across the table, I took a second to take in the almost translucent look of it. Except for the blood, it was perfect. The blue of her clothing looked incredible against it, creating an amazing contrast. I wanted to touch it.

Which was why I hesitated before I did.

When I dropped my hand to her elbow to position her arm, she reacted more than she did the entire time I cleaned her wound. She jerked a little under my touch. Her big brown eyes lifted quickly to my face, then away. Even with that reaction, I couldn't believe she'd felt what I did.

She couldn't have felt the electric shock when my fingers touched her skin.

I yanked my hand back and gauged her reaction. She didn't look at my face again, and she didn't speak, so I took her elbow again and moved her arm into position. I tried to ignore the buzzing under my fingertips. I tried to focus on my task, and not the skin I was uncovering as I carefully washed away every drop of blood from her arm.

I tried. But I didn't do very well. So I tried to distract myself.

"I thought those arrows wouldn't have sharp points," I commented. "Little kids use them, right? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Clearly." She offered a grin to show she was teasing, then she shrugged. "James likes to make it more 'realistic' for the adults. So half the arrows have sharp points, and the other half are dull. I don't know how those boys got one of the sharp arrows. I keep them under the counter when kids are around."

James must be her boss, I mused. From her tone, she didn't seem to like him very much. And she definitely didn't approve of the danger in which he placed his younger clients. I could see that in her frown, even though I tried not to look up from her arm. She didn't speak again.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah." She took a breath through her mouth and smiled slightly when she caught my expression. "I don't like the smell of blood."

I would have commented, if I hadn't been focused on her parted lips.

She shrugged. "You would think I would be used to it, the way I fall down and run into things. But I can't stand it very well."

Another assurance that she was clumsy. For some reason, it was kind of… charming.

"I really am sorry about this," I told her.

"I told you it's not your fault." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Unless you stabbed me on purpose."

"No," I said, a little too harshly, before I realized that she was smirking. She turned away, still smiling to herself.

I stared at her for a moment, taking in her features. Her chin was narrow, her forehead wide, giving her face a definitive heart shape. Her cheekbones were prominent, and no longer stained red. The hair that curled about her face was a dark mahogany, a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin. She had a slight widow's peak that pointed down toward the sudden crease that reappeared between her brows.

At her frown, I quickly looked down and resumed my tending of her wound. I had cleaned it well enough to examine it. The bleeding had almost stopped. It didn't seem like it would need stitches, so I reached for the peroxide and gauze, feeling extremely grateful to Carlisle and all his first aid training.

She watched me dampen a cotton ball. "You're Edward Cullen," she said suddenly.

I cringed internally but didn't look up from the bottle. "Yes." Then I waited, expecting her to either squeal or tell me her name.

She didn't.

I glanced up to find her looking off to the side again. There was no reaction on her face. I had no idea what that meant.

Carefully, I touched the damp cotton to her injury. She reacted, hissing and making a fist, without looking at me. I didn't know whether she was avoiding me or the sight and smell of my ministrations. Sadly, but to the benefit of my attention span, her scent was lost in the stench of alcohol. "Sorry," I apologized again as I gently sanitized the wound.

"S'okay," she mumbled.

I hurried through the painful part and prepared a square of gauze to tape over the damage. When she felt it on her arm, she looked back at me. "Thank you for doing this."

"I couldn't let you bleed to death," I replied. "Besides, Carlisle – my father," I elaborated, although I figured I didn't have to, "would be thrilled to know I was using the skills he beat into my head."

"He'd be proud," she said quietly.

Her tone threw me. I glanced up at her, trying to gauge her expression. She looked a little… sad? I couldn't read her. It was frustrating.

And intriguing.

"Thanks." I smoothed the last piece of tape onto her arm. "I think you're set."

She surveyed her arm. "Best first aid I've had for a while," she said with a slight smile.

"I'll be sure to tell Carlisle," I replied, smiling back. She blinked at me and turned away again. I couldn't understand her reactions. "Hey, can you…" I trailed off, trying to figure out where I was going with this. "Do you have to go back right now? I'd like to get you something to eat. To make sure you're okay. You lost a lot of blood."

To make sure you're okay because you lost a lot of blood? Real smooth, Edward. I internally rolled my eyes. She seemed to agree, judging by the light in her eyes when she looked at me. But… I really was concerned. I tried to figure out why. Besides the obvious fact that I was the one who had tried to kill her.

And I wanted to find out why she seemed so uneasy despite her amusement. She looked like she was ready to bolt. "I think I—," she began.

"_Edward!_"

My name being bellowed outside interrupted her. I looked away from her to see where Emmett was.

My second mistake.

When I turned back to the table, it was empty. She was gone.

I swore under my breath. I hadn't even heard her get up. How had she gotten away so fast without my noticing? And where the hell had she gone? She wasn't anywhere in sight.

Emmett, however, was. He strolled in with a half-eaten turkey leg in his hand. The sight of it revolted me. It looked raw. He seemed to be enjoying it, though, and took a massive bite as he lowered his umbrella and sank into the girl's empty chair. "Dude," he said around a mouthful of meat. He surveyed me critically. "Did you forget how to use the umbrella?"

I tried not to notice the difference between my current companion and the one who had vanished into thin air. I failed. "Dude. Did you forget how to eat like a human? Wipe the turkey off your face."

Emmett didn't mind my irate tone. He just wiped his face on the shoulder of his shirt and offered the turkey leg to me. "Want some?"

"You're disgusting," I informed him. I scanned the room and the area outside again and didn't catch sight of the long brown hair I wanted. "Did you see anyone leave when you got here?"

"Nah." Emmett shrugged as he took another bite. "Wasn't paying attention, though." He looked down at all the items littering the table. I expected a commentary on my playing nursemaid, but instead he asked, "You bought a bracelet? For who?"

I looked down to see the girl's bracelet still at the edge of the table, partially hidden behind the package of gauze. Trying my hardest to hide my smile, I picked up the small circle of silver links. A little brown, wooden wolf charm dangled from one link. Blood marred the charm and the silver. "I didn't buy it," I answered Emmett. I carefully began to clean away the blood with a cotton ball. "She left it when she ran away from you."

"Who?"

I realized that I hadn't gotten her name. "The girl."

"Girl? What girl?" Emmett twisted every direction in his seat to look around. "There was a girl?"

"Emmett. Jesus. You look like an idiot. She's not here anymore." I wiped away the last bit of blood and tossed the cotton ball on top of my pile of medical trash. "She got hurt and I helped her out. She left when you got here."

"Playing doctor, hm? So who is she?"

I ignored the taunt. "I don't know." But I wanted to. And now I had a reason to find her. I palmed her bracelet. "But I know where she works. C'mon."

"She works here?" Emmett stood and picked up his umbrella. "Cool."

I imagined all the free turkey legs dancing through his mind. "Don't scare her, okay?" I threw away all the garbage from our table and grabbed my own umbrella, which the girl had left beside her chair.

"You like her?"

"I don't even know her."

Emmett fell into step with me as I headed toward the girl's booth. "You want to?"

"Emmett. Shut up and eat."

He snickered and resumed eating. The knowing look on his face irritated me. I walked a little faster. When we reached the archery booth, he was a few steps behind.

And the girl wasn't there.

Angela smiled a greeting, then noticed Emmett. Her eyes widened a little at his size, but she quickly smiled at him, too. "Hi."

"Hey. Um…" I didn't know why I felt so awkward. "Where is she?"

Angela looked entirely too innocent. "Who?"

I frowned. "You know who. Your friend. The one who works this booth? The one I stabbed?"

"Oh, right. Her." Angela motioned toward the center of the fairgrounds. "Out there somewhere. I don't know."

Clearly they had had a conversation. And Angela was covering for her friend. I had no idea why. But I knew that I wouldn't get any information out of her. I could see that she was set against even telling me her friend's name, and she was too smart to let me trick her into slipping.

That was okay. I would find her. And I wasn't giving her bracelet to anyone but her. "All right. I just wanted to make sure she made it back to work okay. Thanks, Angela."

Angela smiled brightly. "You're welcome. Fare thee well."

That girl was entirely too cunning. Her eyes were mischievous as she watched us walk away. "That wasn't her," Emmett deduced as he threw away the sad remains of his turkey leg.

"Brilliant, Sherlock. No." I headed for the next booth. Someone in this place would tell me who or where she was.

Or not.

An hour later, I realized that the fair workers were a very protective group. I wasn't sure whether word had spread, or they just reacted with a sort of group instinct to shield in response to someone asking for a coworker's location when she clearly wasn't where she normally worked – a signal she wanted to hide – and when the person asking didn't even know her name. Whatever the reason, it seemed that they all were familiar with the girl, but they weren't inclined to release her name or her current location. They wanted to let her disappear. And the girl was damn good at hiding. I wandered the entire perimeter and never caught a glimpse of her.

Finally I decided that it was time to give up. It was still raining, and even the workers were starting to hide out more inside the booths. Obviously none of them was going to tell me anything about the girl. And Emmett was starting to wander into every weapons shop we passed. I drew the line when he looked at me and said, "Dude. I want a sword."

I bought him another turkey leg to distract him and we headed out to his Jeep. I kept my hand in my pocket, my fingers looped through the silver links of the girl's bracelet.

I'd be back tomorrow to find her. She couldn't hide from me forever.

Not even with a whole festival to help her.


	5. Awakening

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

It amazed me how fast everyone forgot my name.

Word traveled very quickly throughout the festival. I had no more than told Angela that I didn't want Edward Cullen to know my name or anything about me, much less be able to find me, before I was hidden away in the back of the food booth she normally worked, out of sight and protected by the entire fair. Every single one of my coworkers pretended they'd never heard of me when he asked who I was or where I'd gone. It was almost unbelievable how fast I was able to "disappear."

That was one of the biggest advantages of working at the festival: if you wanted to hide, _no one_ would find you. We all were well-rehearsed in covering up for one another. There always was a girl hiding from an ex-boyfriend or a guy taking cover from someone he owed money. Every time, the entire fair "lost" the person they couldn't seem to name. It was incredible to watch.

And it was even more incredible to be the one they were protecting. I wasn't used to being shielded, and I hadn't even really had to ask. I was extremely grateful to everyone. I thanked as many of them as I could at lunchtime while struggling to avoid Felix's winks and Eric's antics. The two of them seemed even more aggressive now that they believed Edward Cullen was interested. It was extremely frustrating. Especially when Eric decided to try out the stilts in an effort to show off and almost fell on top of me.

The guy who actually _walked_ on the stilts all day and a few of the other workers like him who were paid to wander the grounds and greet guests covered for me when Edward approached them. It was smart to ask them, particularly the guy on the stilts, because he could see everything. Edward wasn't slow. And that was kind of irritating. At least he hadn't approached Aro and his cult, though I doubted they knew who I was, anyway, even if he _had_ asked. But I hated to think of what would have happened if he'd interrogated Felix. The pervert.

By the time I left that night, I'd answered a million questions about Edward and why he was looking for me. Most of my coworkers seemed satisfied with the answer that he wanted to apologize for my wound, which they could see I wasn't faking with the gauze on my arm and the Advil I kept popping, and which had been verified by Tyler Crowley, who worked at the little restaurant where Edward had patched me up. A few, like Felix, weren't really convinced. Not that I cared.

But Angela wasn't convinced, either. She caught me right as we were leaving. "Why, exactly, are you hiding from Edward Cullen?"

"You've met my sisters," I reminded her. "If they knew he'd talked to me, I wouldn't survive, Angela. And you know how fast gossip about him spreads. Tyler saw him cleaning this up," I said, holding out my wounded arm. "He can vouch for that. If I was with Cullen any other time today, and that got back to my sisters…"

"True," Angela said thoughtfully. "They would tear your arm off. Both of them."

"Exactly."

"So how are you going to keep them from finding out you talked to him at all?"

I glared into the empty air in front of me. Why did Angela always have to be so practical? "I have no idea," I replied. "Lie?"

"You're not a very good liar, Bella."

I let out a frustrated growl. "So I'll tell them the truth, then. As long as I didn't talk to him beyond the time it took him to bandage my arm, they can't kill me. They can give me hell, but at least I won't die."

"Maybe." Angela smiled cheerfully. "Hope to see you tomorrow, Bella!" Then she walked away to meet Ben as he pulled up in his car.

Muttering under my breath, I made my way to Jake's waiting car and got in. Seeing him reminded me that I had left the bracelet he'd made me lying on the table of the restaurant. That meant Edward Cullen had my bracelet. I snarled as I buckled my seat belt.

"So," Jake began as he pulled away from the fair, "how was your day?"

I rolled my eyes. He was entirely too happy for any human being. I shot a pointed glance into the back seat. "Thanks for driving off with my umbrella, Jake."

"No problem," he responded. He gave me a quick grin. "And you're dripping on the floor."

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Let me just get out and walk home."

He grabbed my arm as I reached for the door handle. His hand loosened immediately when he noticed the gauze. "What'd you do this time? Stab yourself with an arrow?"

The fact that I was a klutz was common knowledge, so I ignored the jibe, but I wasn't letting him think this accident was my fault. "I didn't stab _myself_."

Jake's expression changed from playful puppy to protective wolf in 0.5 seconds. "You _did_ get stabbed? Who stabbed you?" he demanded, his voice harsh.

"Edward freaking Cullen."

For a second, Jacob was silent. Something in my voice seemed to relax him until finally he mused, "Edward _Cullen_... was walking through rain and mud?"

I smacked his arm. "Stabbed me. Focus."

Jacob snickered. "Haven't you had enough violence for today?" When I glared, he laughed. "So what did you do, try to steal his wallet?" He surveyed me quickly. "Or his umbrella?"

"I didn't _steal_ his umbrella. He forced it on me. And sometimes I seriously can't stand you, Jacob Black."

"He _forced_ his umbrella on you? What the hell kind of interaction did you have with him, anyway?" Jacob looked over at me with raised brows.

"Are you going to let me tell you without interrupting?"

"Sure, sure," he agreed, smiling a little.

With a sigh, I gave him a brief explanation of my time with Edward. When I finished, he let out a low whistle. "So how are you going to break the news of your engagement to the harpies?"

"God, Jake," I exclaimed, smacking his arm again. "You are such a jerk."

"Really, though," he said as he pulled up to the curb at my house. "What are you telling them?"

"Nothing unless they ask."

"Good luck with that." Jake grinned encouragingly at me as I climbed out of the car. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Or report your disappearance to Charlie."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes and shut the car door a little harder than necessary.

He leaned across the seat to wind down the window. "Don't take it out on the car just because Cupid got you with an arrow."

"I hate you," I informed him. Then I turned my back and headed into the house.

Jessica and Lauren were waiting.

"We heard Edward Cullen was at your stupid little festival today."

I tossed my purse onto the counter as I began pulling out leftovers to heat for dinner. "Bree tell you that?"

Lauren's eyes narrowed. "Of course. Did you see him?"

"No. I didn't see the Edward Cullen you're both so hung up on." That was true. The Edward I'd seen wasn't like the person they thought he was.

"Good. Not that he would have spoken to _you_, anyway." Lauren leaned back against the counter to watch me work.

I debated. They didn't seem upset. Could I really be lucky enough that no one had mentioned that _I_ was the one Edward had been looking for all day? I considered. Felix and Eric wouldn't want word to get out that Edward was their "competition." And except for Felix, the rest of the royalty didn't know that I was alive. Most of the rest of the festival knew me, but they liked me. Would that be enough for them to respect my wishes for him not to know who I was? Because if any of them told anyone he had been looking for _me_, the gossip would start and he would know who I was immediately…. So to help me stay hidden, they couldn't tell anyone about me.

And it seemed that they hadn't. Bree-mail never failed. She gave all the information she had. She knew that he'd been at the festival, but nothing else.

I was spared.

When Jessica and Lauren began talking about something irrelevant, I grabbed my phone and shot Angela a fast text. _B-mail: He was there. Doesn't know? How? _Brief, but I knew that she would understand.

She did. Her answer was rapid. _We all agreed. Hide you. Don't tell. Girls didn't want to believe, anyway, so they didn't. Felix scared guys into not believing. You're safe._

I couldn't believe it. The Festival Protection Program extended after-hours. Coworkers who liked me were keeping me hidden because I clearly wished it; the ones who didn't like me were keeping me hidden because they couldn't believe Edward Cullen would be interested in me. It damaged the females' egos to think he had talked to me and not them, and they didn't want to tell anyone about that possibility and start _that_ rumor. For the first time, I was glad there was confusion over his interest in me. And I was glad _Felix_ was interested enough to be possessive. Bizarre.

But perfect.

Lauren said something snarky and glared at me then, so I quickly deleted the two texts and finished preparing dinner. I just had set the plates on the table when my name ricocheted down the stairs. "Bella!"

"What?"

"Where's dinner?"

"On the table."

Victoria stepped regally down the stairs. "Oh. Good." She strolled over to the table and sat at her place, spreading her magazine out beside her plate and finally looking down. "Leftovers?"

I tried not to glare. "I just got home," I reminded her.

Lauren and Jessica sat on her right as she gave me a fast, repulsed once-over. "Right. Go get cleaned up. You're disgusting."

Jessica snickered. "Like cleaning up will help."

I gave her a dark look before starting into the kitchen to grab my purse. Victoria called after me, "Oh, and Bella, don't forget to come back down when you're done. I don't want these dishes sitting around all night."

My appetite was gone. I shoved my portion of the food back into the refrigerator. Maybe Charlie would show up again tonight.

I took a quick shower to wash all the dirt and rain from my hair and skin. I had to work hard to keep the gauze on my arm from getting wet. When I got out with my bandage miraculously still dry, I could hear the harpies chattering downstairs, so I headed to my room.

It always was nice to get cleaned up and into my pajamas after being out all day. In the rain. And mud. In a skirt. And bodice. I reveled in my T-shirt and flannel pants as I lay back on my bed in my quiet room, my wet hair splayed out over my pillow as I stared up at the ceiling. After a moment I got up and grabbed my sketchbook from my backpack. I wanted to draw a little before I had to go clean up my stepfamily's mess.

The sweep of my hand kept time with the throbbing of my left forearm. The repetitive motion of pencil over paper soothed me as the Advil I'd taken an hour before slowly began to take effect. Every once in a while, the voices downstairs would swell, and I would pause to make sure there was no outcry of my name, perhaps mingled with the traitorous words "Bree-mail." But I was left alone.

Until Edward Cullen stared up at me.

"Shit." I slammed my sketchbook closed over his intent gaze. Without paying attention, I had sketched him again. This time, I'd replicated his concerned expression from when he had asked if I was okay.

After he'd stabbed me.

I threw myself back on my bed again. His voice echoed in my head. It was as soothing as sketching. Something about it just lulled me. It was like velvet, soft and gentle. I growled at myself and yanked my pillow up around my ears. Like that would help.

As his voice played in my head, I could see him as clearly as I'd sketched him. Damp bronze hair, so strangely shaded, in a disarray. One lock hanging down into his eyes that I desperately had wanted to brush back the entire time I'd been with him. Eyes that were vibrant emerald and intense, like they could see right through you.

Eyes like that should be illegal.

I wasn't sure what those eyes had seen in me, but I remembered him. Perfectly molded lips moving to say things in that calming voice. Turning up at one corner into that lopsided smile…

"Jesus." I sat up and ran my hands roughly through my hair. Who was I now? Bree?

But he wasn't the guy she stalked. He hadn't been arrogant at all. Pushy, maybe, when he'd demanded to go to first aid with me. But he wasn't a jerk, or a snob, like I'd expected. He was… caring. And gentle.

And tall.

I smiled a little. He'd nearly been as tall as Jake. Walking with him had been like walking beside my best friend. I couldn't see his face unless I leaned back.

But I could see his lean body. And the muscles that were clearly outlined under his rain-soaked T-shirt, leading up to that strong jaw…

Dammit.

I opened my sketchbook to a picture of Alice and forced myself to work on it. To concentrate on it.

And not to think about how Edward's touch had sent an electric shock through my entire system. Or how there was a lingering buzz on my skin where his fingers had been.

* * *

**EPOV**

My fingertips still buzzed.

I couldn't understand it. It had been hours since I had touched her. Hours since Emmett had dropped me off at my house. But my fingers still tingled like they remembered the electricity of her skin. It didn't make any sense.

Maybe I should ask Carlisle if it was a symptom of some kind of insanity.

But he was working a night shift at the hospital. Again. So that option was out.

I turned her bracelet around in my hand again. Staring at a piece of jewelry she'd left behind wasn't crazy, I decided. It was completely mental. But I just kept pulling it out of my pocket to hold it. Even if I didn't look at it, I kept my hand on it.

It was my only assurance she was real.

I still couldn't fathom how she had disappeared so fast. And the entire festival… No one would tell me who she was. Even that weird girl Bree's gossip about me for the day didn't mention her. It was like she hadn't existed.

But she had. I had her bracelet. And I'd stabbed her.

Perfect.

Stab and steal. Classic way to meet women. I groaned as I paced around my room. This entire thing was just ridiculous. Lethal backpacks, anti-kid-proof arrows…

Who _was_ this girl?

I turned her bracelet around in my hand without looking at it. My thumb skimmed over the wolf charm. I wondered why it was a wolf.

Then I realized that I was humming.

I froze. I wasn't just humming. I was composing. Like I used to.

Frowning, I looked down at the bracelet in my hand and hummed a little more. Slowly, with my eyes on the charm, I headed for the door of my room and started down the hall. Down the stairs. Into the living room. To the piano.

For the first time in two years, I sat on the bench.

I stared at the black and white keys. My hand clenched around the bracelet. Memories flooded my mind, and I fought them back. I closed my eyes tightly, then forced them back open.

I uncurled my fingers. Carefully, I reached out and eased the bracelet over the corner of the music stand, making sure the wolf charm faced me. Then I drew in a deep breath and dropped my hands to the keys.

And began to play.

It only took a moment for the music to soothe me. I closed my eyes as I played, just letting myself go with the music. My mind wandered. Long dark hair, big brown eyes, pale white skin… That outfit. She looked amazing in blue. And even more amazing in rain-drenched, _clingy_ blue. Slender, but soft somehow. With just the right curves….

My fingers moved over the keys as though they were composing on their own. The buzz in my fingertips stayed constant.

For two years, I hadn't found anyone interesting in the Olympic peninsula. I'd avoided almost everyone. I'd wanted to be left alone. And the one girl who didn't throw herself at me… The one girl who avoided _me_… The one girl in the entire state I couldn't find, much less name.

She had me composing.

I drew in a deep breath. And breathed her in again. I couldn't get her smell out of my head. There was no other scent like hers.

Freesia created a bridge. Strawberries found a few chords. Rain put them together.

I played for an hour straight, working out pieces of different melodies and meshing them to create a song that sounded like a girl with long dark hair and big brown eyes standing in the rain. When I finally shot a glance at the clock in the corner of the room, I blinked in surprise.

Normally I was asleep by now. My eyes tired after reading too long, or lulled to sleep by music on my iPod. Content. Or bored.

I glanced at the bracelet hanging in front of me and smiled. I kept playing.

I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was wide awake.

Everyone else had been in bed for hours. And I had sketched everything I could think of to keep from lingering on Edward. I'd drawn Jake on the beach at La Push, and Charlie in uniform at the station. I'd drawn Esme at her sewing machine as she'd made my Renaissance outfits. I'd outlined a picture of Jasper in a Civil War uniform, a concept pulled from his love of the History Channel. After that, I'd created an image of Alice in a Civil War-era dress. I decided that Alice would love the idea and figured I could put the two images together into one piece for a birthday present for her.

I'd sketched Victoria with a pitchfork and pointed tail. I'd given Cerberus, the three-headed dog of the Underworld, Lauren, Jessica, and Bree's faces. And I'd drawn my mother as a goddess.

As I finished the image of her, I realized how much I missed my mom, so I reached for the phone to call her. And I noticed that it was well after midnight, which meant it was after three in the morning in Florida.

With a sigh, I put my sketchbook and my phone aside. I had to get up early for work again tomorrow. Well, today. But after sitting for a moment and staring blindly at the wall, I decided that sleep wasn't happening, so I got up and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, I pulled out the leftovers I hadn't eaten earlier. Charlie clearly wasn't coming home tonight, and my appetite had returned a little. I heated the food just long enough in the microwave for it to be lukewarm. I didn't want the sound of the machine to wake up the other women, so I didn't risk heating it longer.

It was completely silent in the house as I ate. I could hear the rain and wind hammering against the outside of the house, but inside there was nothing. It was kind of nice just to be quiet and alone.

But it left me entirely too much time to think.

When my mind started wandering to bronze hair and lopsided smiles, I swallowed my meal and cleaned up as quickly as I could, then retreated to my room again. I felt safer there, and I really needed to sleep, so I put away my sketchbook and crawled under the covers.

For a long time, I listened to the rain and wind. When they started to sound like his voice, I yanked my pillow over my head and growled into it. With it firmly pressed around my ears, I forced my mind to wander to anything else.

I fell asleep a while later with Edward smiling softly at me, his voice a gentle hum in the back of my mind.


	6. Hiding

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

I was exhausted when Jake dropped me off at the festival the next morning. After waking up late, I already had made French toast, washed the dishes, and cleaned the bathroom after Victoria had dropped a bottle of conditioner and spilled it all over the floor. Jake had volunteered to go to the store to get her another bottle so I wouldn't have to do it when I got off work that night. I thanked him again as he drove away and hoped he didn't have any plans to mess with the contents of the bottle before he gave it to me.

In addition to the messes he'd helped me with, Jacob also had noticed that my bracelet was missing that morning. He hadn't asked about it, but I'd noticed him looking and had told him I had removed it because of the gauze. He had accepted that explanation without pause, and I felt horrible about the semi-lie. Somehow I had to get the bracelet back from Edward. Soon. If he even _had_ it.

When I dragged up to my booth, Angela was standing off to the side, waiting for me. "James alert," she whispered as I approached.

I groaned. "Really? Why is he still here?"

"He was late. He's unlocking the bows now."

Angela and I looked toward the archery booth. I could see James moving around, getting the weapons out of the locker in the back. He was around thirty or thirty-five, tall and lean with greasy blond hair and shifty brown eyes. Like I'd told Edward when he'd asked about the sharp arrows, James would do whatever he thought necessary to make a profit. He only cared about getting ahead financially.

He and Victoria would make a good team. Grease and slime.

I watched him line up the arrows along the counter. "Ugh. He's counting."

"Are you missing any?"

"Not that I know of." I turned to her so I wouldn't have to look at him anymore. "Thank you so much for covering for me yesterday."

"No problem." Angela grinned. "I kind of had fun."

I started to reply, but my name being yelled cut me off. I cringed. "Gotta go."

James was standing outside the booth, waiting for me. I noticed that he was wearing green, too. We matched. I felt a little nauseous at that idea and hated Alice for talking me into wearing the blue the day before.

"There's an arrow missing," he said when I walked up.

There was something predatory about him that almost freaked me out. It was like he was cutting off my escape route every time we talked, because he always made sure to pin me between his body and another object. This time, he adjusted his stance when I reached him so I was standing between him and the counter. His hair hung limply into his eyes, which stared me down, as though he were waiting for a sign of movement. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and his closeness. "Um… one?" I asked.

"Yes." His expression was tense. "One of the sharpened ones."

Great. A dangerous one. "Okay. Can I just…?" I moved to enter the booth.

"It's not there. I checked."

Sure you did, I thought. Like last time, when you accused me of losing a bow that was still in the locker. I held up my purse. "I just want to put my bag away. Okay?"

James didn't answer, so I moved into the booth. He followed, standing on the side of the counter opposite me. I tucked away my purse and grabbed the arrow that was lying next to the locker where James had dropped it. Without a word, I turned and set the arrow on the counter.

My boss watched me, then sneered and turned to leave. "Be more careful with the equipment," he warned as he walked away.

I saluted his back as Angela came up to the booth. She looked relieved. "I thought I'd lost the arrow while I was working for you," she said. "I'm glad it was in the booth."

I came out to join her on the other side of the counter. "He always tries to intimidate me," I muttered. "He trusts me about as much as Victoria does, but expects me to do all the work like she does, too."

"At least if he expects you to do all the work, that means he leaves you alone all day."

"True." I noticed customers wandering past, and I sighed. "We're open already."

"Yeah."

Angela's next words were lost in a loud bellow. I glanced toward the sound. And swore. "Angela, I really hate to ask this, but can you switch places with me again today?"

She frowned. "Why?"

I hesitated, my eyes on something beyond her. "Edward is here."

"Cullen? Again?" Angela looked around, searching for him. Her eyes landed on him and his monstrously huge friend Emmett as they made their way toward my booth. A slow smile spread across her features as she watched them approach.

"Please, Angela," I begged.

She turned back to me. "So this is like yesterday. You don't want me to tell him where you are."

"Or, you know, my name. Just pretend like you don't know me."

"Bella, he already knows that I know you."

I made an aggravated noise. "Dammit, Angela, c'mon," I pleaded. "Amnesia again. Please."

"Okay." Angela grinned at me. "Have a good day, m'lady."

I glared. "I hate you."

She laughed. "I know. Get thee to a nunnery!"

"Really, really hate you." I started to leave, then turned back. "He has my bracelet. I think. If you can get it from him—"

"Without letting him know I know you?" Angela snickered. "Right. I'll try."

"Thanks, Angela. I just can't be seen with him again today. Even if he just came to apologize again…." I trailed off.

Angela glanced back to see Edward weaving closer. "I don't think he just came to apologize, Bella."

I shook my head. "It's not like that."

"Why not?"

"He's just… not… like me," I struggled to explain. I shook my head. "I have to get out of here. Thank you, Angela. I owe you."

"Yeah. Bring me some of your quesadillas next week and we'll call it even."

"You got it." I ducked away quickly, moving to the opposite line of shops and joining the flow of traffic there. I could see Edward when he reached my booth and looked around, then when he began to speak to Angela. He looked… disappointed? No. It wasn't like that. Because he wasn't like me.

At all.

* * *

**EPOV**

She was exactly like me.

I came to that decision at around four in the morning. By then, I had composed the entire piano piece and was playing it again for the tenth time to be sure it sounded exactly right. And I could hear her voice in the chords.

I probably was exhausted. But I liked hearing her.

I went through our entire conversation in my mind. How she was quiet. How she could say sarcastic things with a straight face. How she smiled.

Okay, so the smile had nothing to do with the words. But I liked it.

She was shy, I thought. That's why she was quiet. Introverted. Like me. Sarcastic. Like me. And the only reason I could think of for her to run away was that she didn't like attention. Like me.

I finally fell asleep at seven-thirty. I woke up at nine, humming her song.

Emmett hadn't been happy when I'd called him and woken him up. When I'd offered to buy him another turkey leg, he'd perked right up.

It was sprinkling when we got to the festival. It amazed me how the entire state didn't fill up with mildew. At least we didn't have to wait. We walked through the gates right as they opened for the morning. Emmett headed for the food court.

Turkey leg for breakfast.

It was disgusting, but I went with him this time. I'd promised to pay, but I also didn't want him sneaking up on me when I found the girl. He was the reason she'd disappeared last time. I wasn't taking that chance again.

A few minutes later, we were walking down the right side of the festival, heading for the archery booth. Emmett was happy with his turkey. I was happy with my thoughts. Then we passed a man who was going the opposite direction, pushing a wooden cart loaded with clothes. It looked eerily like body parts.

"Bring out yer dead!"

Emmett's bellow beside me made me jump. "Emmett! What the hell? This isn't _Monty Python_."

He chuckled to himself as he watched the man pass us. "Dude. Tell me that doesn't look like the wheelbarrow at the beginning of the movie." He motioned toward the cart with his turkey leg, then took a huge bite. "Arms all hanging over the edge and everything."

I had to admit he was right. Even the man with the cart was laughing when he waved over his shoulder to Emmett. But the bellowing was what had made the girl leave the day before. "Emmett. Look, man. I'll buy you a damn sword if you keep your mouth shut for the next ten minutes."

He considered for a second. "What is it about this girl?" he asked seriously.

My fingers curled around the bracelet tucked away in my jeans pocket. I considered his question as seriously as he'd asked it. "I don't know," I answered finally. Honestly.

Emmett nodded. That was good enough for him. "I want one of the big ones," he told me, his eyes on one of the weapon shops.

Of course he did.

We started for the archery booth again. Emmett chewed contentedly. As promised, he didn't speak again. Even when it became obvious that the girl working the booth wasn't the one I was looking for.

It was Angela.

While we were still a short distance away, I saw a blur of emerald green dart away from the booth. I blinked and narrowed my eyes at it. A small figure... with long dark hair? No. No way.

When we reached the booth, Angela smiled brightly at me. "Good day, m'lords," she greeted us cheerfully.

"Where'd she go?" I demanded. I was too tired to play this game again today.

Angela cocked her head at me. "Who?"

The words in my head were not pleasant. I worked to keep them inside. "The same girl I was asking about yesterday."

Her innocent expression didn't falter. I would pay good money to have her on my side. "I have no idea."

"I saw her leaving here a second ago. I know she's here." Angela didn't react, and I felt myself bending to exhaustion. "Please. I just want to talk to her."

Something flashed over Angela's face. She glanced to her left. The girl had gone left. But there was a _lot_ of festival to her left. "Do you have something of this girl's? Something I can recognize so maybe I can tell you which booth she works?"

Damn, she was cunning. She knew that I had the bracelet. And she was trying to get it. My thumb skimmed over the wolf charm in my pocket. "You're not going to help me, are you."

She shrugged. "Sorry."

"Okay." I started to turn away, but I glanced back. "Angela?"

"Yes, good sir?" she said, her eyes shining with amusement.

I sighed. "You're a good friend."

Her eyes changed. She wanted to help me. But she wouldn't. "Thank you." She hesitated. "And… good luck."

"Thanks." I turned to Emmett, my hand fisted over the bracelet. "C'mon, Emmett. Let's get you a sword and get out of here."

Emmett glanced at me as we walked away. He finally figured he was allowed to talk again and asked, "You're really giving up?"

"I'm never going to find her here." I scanned the shops as we passed them, but I knew that my statement was right. I wouldn't find her. Not here. "She doesn't want to see me."

"Wonder why," Emmett mused.

"Maybe because I stabbed her," I muttered. "It doesn't matter now. Pick out a sword."

Emmett went into a weapon shop with a lot less enthusiasm than he'd had earlier. I felt bad about ruining his time, but I couldn't help it. I'd composed for this girl. And I didn't even know her name.

She didn't _want_ me to know her name.

By the time Emmett had his sword and we climbed in his Jeep to leave, it was pouring. We were soaked. I wondered absently if a _person_ could mildew. It seemed like the people who worked the fair would be candidates for that. I felt like I was and I'd only been at the festival for a few hours this weekend.

I wondered if the girl was staying dry. Despite everything, I hoped she was.

* * *

**BPOV**

I wrung out my hair before climbing into Jake's car. "Seriously," I complained, "does it _ever_ not rain?"

"I don't think it was raining from three-fifteen until three-eighteen this afternoon."

"Perfect. A state record." I shook my head at my green skirt. "At least I'm the right color for mold."

Jacob grinned at me and eased out into the downpour. "The stuff for Queen Harpy is in the bag down there," he said, motioning toward my feet.

I leaned over and picked up the shopping bag. "Thank you, Jake." I held the bag for a moment, then I pulled out the bottle of conditioner and snapped it open. I took an experimental sniff. It smelled normal.

He laughed at my reaction. "I didn't do anything to it," he promised. "She'd blame you, and I didn't want to do that to you."

That made sense. I relaxed. "Thanks."

"No problem." He glanced over at me. "So no injuries today?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but no." I hesitated. I didn't know whether to tell him about Edward Cullen's reappearance. I normally didn't keep things from him, but for some reason, I didn't want to bring it up.

Edward and Emmett hadn't been at the festival for very long. Edward had asked Angela where I was – she had told me that at lunch – then he had bought Emmett a sword and they had left. I'd watched them from the safety of Angela's food booth as they'd gone.

Besides the sword and the turkey leg Emmett had gotten, it seemed that Angela was right. Edward had come to the fair to look for me.

That just… wasn't right. Why did he have to mess with my head that way?

Jake was studying me when I blinked out of my memory. He simply turned back to face the road when I looked at him. He didn't pry.

So I told him.

When I finished, he stated, "He came back today." He said it flatly, as though he were letting it sink in.

"Yeah." I gazed at the side of his face in the dark. He didn't react. He didn't speak again until he pulled up to the curb outside my house and turned to face me in the glow from the streetlight.

"Bella," he began, his face serious. "He didn't come to the festival to apologize again."

"Jake, he isn't—"

"Bella, c'mon." He shook his head and gave me an incredulous look. "You really think that? He paid for tickets just so he could tell you he was sorry? Hunted the entire fair to apologize to you? Please." His eyes skipped past me toward the house. "Look, Bella. I'm your friend, you know that. You know I'm not lying to you. You are very… attractive."

"Jake," I began. His look silenced my protest.

"I don't mean that in a brotherly way. You know I don't feel all romantic toward you, but I'm not blind." He smiled a little. "I know you don't think of yourself that way, but c'mon, Bells. Felix, Eric, Mike Newton… They're not blind, either. They will be if they don't stop making you uncomfortable, but that's beside the point."

He looked amused for a second. He'd told me before to give him the word to defend me, and it would be done. I knew that the idea of hitting Mike Newton, at least, was entertaining to him. That was why I made it a point to never give him even the slightest nudge in that direction. He knew that all my complaining was just that – complaining – and I didn't want him to act on my behalf for any of it. I just wanted him to listen. So he listened, and teased me about defending my honor, but I knew that he never would without my asking him to. Which I never would.

And this… I hadn't been expecting this intensity from him tonight. Not over Edward Cullen, of all people.

He gave me a level look. "If you are uncomfortable with him… If he is out of line in any way. I expect you to tell me."

"Jacob—"

"Bella," he said quietly. "I want you to tell me. Those other three idiots… They know their place. We laugh about them. But Edward Cullen… I want you to tell me. Promise me that if he bothers you, you will."

I nodded slowly. "All right, Jake."

His intense gaze softened a little. "You're my sister, Bella."

"Family," I agreed. Then I groaned. "Hm… Family. I have to go. I'll see you later, Jake. And… thank you. For everything."

"Sure." Jake turned back to face the road. "Good night, Bella."

"Night, Jake." With the bottle of conditioner in hand, I shut the car door gently and watched him pull away from the curb. Then I sighed and turned to face the house.

As soon as I opened the front door, Victoria was calling my name. "Isabella Swan!"

Steeling myself, I followed the sound of the television into the living room. My stepmother was sitting in the middle of the couch with the remote control in one perfectly manicured hand and a carton of Chinese take-out in the other. She was in her robe, and her hair hadn't been fixed from when she had washed and not conditioned that morning. She stared at me when I walked in.

I hated when she looked at me. Her brown eyes had a strange reddish tint that almost matched her hair. It was demonic. Especially when she was annoyed and her eyes were narrowed, like she was setting her sights on me.

"Here," I said, offering her the conditioner and praying she would tell me I was gross so I could go get cleaned up and changed.

She took the bottle from me with a disgusted expression. "You're late."

I glanced at the clock. She was right. I was later than usual. By three minutes. "It was raining pretty hard," I explained. "Jake had to drive kind of slow."

At Jacob's name, her lips curled into a sneer. She didn't like Jacob or his father, but because Billy was Charlie's best friend and Jacob was mine, she had to tolerate them. I stared steadily at her, daring her to voice the comment I could see in her eyes. Instead, she popped open the bottle and sniffed at the contents. I would have been offended had I not done the same thing.

She found nothing wrong with the conditioner, so she closed the bottle and sat back. "I couldn't even leave the house today," she complained. "I was going to take the girls to Port Angeles to look for prom dresses, but then this." She motioned toward her tangled hair. "We'll have to go tomorrow afternoon. That gives us less time."

She wasn't talking to me, really, but I couldn't leave. Somehow she always managed to trap me while she had one of these boring self-discussions. "I'll pull them out of school early," she decided. "That way we can have all afternoon in Port Angeles."

I pitied Port Angeles.

Edward was in Port Angeles.

I pitied him, too.

Suddenly Lauren and Jessica were in the room. They'd heard the discussion and rushed in. "Mom!" Jessica exclaimed. "There's a baseball game tomorrow!"

Since when did they care about baseball? Victoria looked as confused as I felt. Lauren quickly elaborated, "Forks High is playing against Port Angeles _in_ Port Angeles tomorrow afternoon. We have to go."

Jessica turned to her sister. "Do you think Edward really will be there?"

Lauren looked irritated. "Of course he will. He's their pitcher. Why wouldn't he be?" She rolled her eyes and turned back to her mother. "We have to be at that game. Can we shop around it?"

Victoria smiled. "Edward Cullen is the pitcher? We definitely have to be there. We'll go early and shop, stop to meet Edward, and have dinner. Bella," she snapped. "You'll be home alone tomorrow. Behave yourself. And get some work done around here. The upstairs is a mess."

I nodded shortly, trying not to smirk. As Victoria returned her attention to her spawn, I crept out of the room and up the stairs to get cleaned up.

My stepsisters really thought they were going to meet Edward and tomorrow was their chance to start the relationship they'd built up in their heads. Like he wouldn't run for it when he saw them coming.

But maybe I was wrong. Maybe he would be interested in one of them. Or maybe he would stab one.

That thought entertained me as I tried to keep my bandage dry in the shower. But by the time I'd gotten out and put on my pajamas, I was back to considering his choosing one of the harpies, which made me wonder two things.

One: I wondered if either of my stepsisters had considered that he wouldn't choose them both, but would only choose one, if either. The "loser" would be a bit homicidal when she figured that out.

And two: I wondered why I felt… _nauseous_ every time I considered Edward dating one of them. It was just the thought of them dating _any_ poor guy, I thought. Except maybe Mike Newton. Or Felix. But the idea of Edward Cullen with Lauren or Jessica… The visual almost made me retch. I kind of hoped he _wouldn't_ be at the game tomorrow.

But that was a lost cause. He was the pitcher, and his giant friend Emmett was practically a home run god. From what I'd heard via Bree-mail breakdowns, they never missed a game.

I felt sorry for Edward. He had no idea what was going to happen to him tomorrow.

But I was excited for me. I never got the house to myself anymore. I couldn't wait to get home from school and just be alone. I fell asleep smiling.

And fell into nightmares of Edward Cullen dating both my stepsisters.


	7. Enduring

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

And by the way, Bella will stop running soon. I promise. ;)

**BPOV**

My cell phone rang a few minutes before my alarm was set to go off the next morning. I grunted and rolled over to grab it. When I read the caller ID, I smiled widely and fumbled it open. "Hey, Mom."

"Good morning, sweetheart," my mother's voice greeted me warmly. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay." I ran a hand over my face to wake myself up. "I have to get up anyway. What's up?"

"I just wanted to check in." I could hear the smile in her voice, and I felt a twist in my stomach. She was so far away. I wanted to be with her. "How was work this weekend?"

I grinned a little. My mother was unnaturally interested in my job at the Renaissance Festival. But she had a reason. We had gone to one in Arizona once when I was seven, and she had loved it. We never had gotten a chance to go back. I wished we had. It bothered me every time I walked through the gate at work that I wasn't able to enjoy the fair with her. "It went okay," I told her.

"Oh," she said. I cringed at her tone. Sure enough, she demanded, "What happened?"

I had a hard time fooling her. But there was no way I was telling her about Edward Cullen. "Just, you know… James was around yesterday, and I hate seeing him. And I had a little accident with one of the arrows."

"Honey!" she exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Physically, I mused. Mentally, I wasn't so sure, especially since I was picturing Edward's face and not hers. I tried not to groan. "It's not that bad."

"You need to be more careful."

"Mom," I said, trying not to laugh. "You know how I am."

"True," she agreed. She chuckled to herself. In the background, I heard someone calling, "Renee!" and her laugh faded into a sigh.

"Phil's home?" I asked.

"Yeah." She covered the phone for a second to call something back to him, then she came back on. "He's getting ready to leave for work. I have to go in a minute."

"Go ahead." I forced myself to smile so she would hear it in my voice, even though I wanted to keep talking to her and never let her go. "Tell him I said hello."

"I will." She hesitated. "Bella, are you sure—"

I cut her off. "I'm sure, Mom. I'm fine here. It's not long until graduation. And you need time with Phil." My smile turned genuine. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"All right, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you, too." I hung up and closed my eyes again, picturing her in Florida with Phil, getting ready to step out into the sunshine. Then I opened my eyes and glanced toward the rain that was pelting my window.

Lovely.

Fifteen minutes later, Lauren and Jessica slid into their seats at the dining room table just as I slid plates of waffles in front of them. Lauren sneered as she plucked a blueberry off her plate. "Lucky timing," she commented.

"Not lucky enough, or you wouldn't be here," I muttered as I headed back into the kitchen. When I came back with their juice, Victoria had taken her seat, and the three of them were discussing their trip to Port Angeles that afternoon. My stepmother focused on me when I walked in.

"Remember, Bella, I expect you to get things done while we're gone today," she informed me. "Don't think you can slack off just because I won't be here."

"I remember," I said, setting her glass by her elbow.

Jessica took her opportunity to goad me. "We'd take you with us, Bella, but we know you're just not interested in being a girl." She raised her brows pointedly at my jeans and long-sleeved T-shirt as she smoothed her own skirt and frighteningly low V-neck top.

I gave her a dark look, and she smiled sweetly at me. Beside her, in a similar skirt-and-V-neck ensemble, Lauren rolled her eyes. "Even if a miracle happened and she suddenly wanted to be a girl, she still wouldn't need to go with us, because no guy would ever want to take her to prom."

I considered dumping the orange juice on her head. But then I decided that the shrieking wasn't worth it, so I set it on the table beside her and went back into the kitchen to eat. I was alone this morning because Jake had some kind of project he had to complete, so I didn't linger. Within twenty minutes, I had eaten, cleaned up, and made a run for it, leaving the harpies in the middle of their discussion of their plan of attack on Edward Cullen.

In my truck, I sat for a moment with my backpack in my lap, staring blindly at the rain that pounded against my windshield. I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much to hear them say his name. It just must be because he'd been nice, I thought. I couldn't stand to hear the evil twins cackling over someone who didn't deserve it.

I drew in a long, deep breath and let it out with a sigh. My truck smelled vaguely of tobacco and mint, a combination that had sunk into the leather throughout the years and had become as much a part of the vehicle as the engine itself. I found the scent oddly soothing; it was the scent of my sanctuary. I took another long breath before setting my backpack aside and sticking the key in the ignition. The truck roared to life, and I eased away from the curb before I had to see my stepsisters squeal their way out to their car in the rain.

Alice was waiting just inside the doors of the school with Jasper directly behind her. She pounced on me the second I walked in, backpedaling only when she realized that I was soaked by the downpour. "Bella!" she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose as I pulled back the hood of my jacket. She recovered immediately. "So, did you like, totally see him this weekend when he showed his totally awesome face?"

I laughed at her airhead impersonation. "I take it you saw the Bree-mail."

She fell into step beside me as I headed for my locker. "Of course," she said dismissively. She leaned against the locker beside mine as I put away my backpack. "Was it chaos when he walked in?"

Jasper grinned as his girlfriend pretended to check me for war wounds. His grin faded as quickly as hers when she discovered the gauze on my arm. I noticed his back straighten slightly as Alice demanded, "This is better first aid than normal. What happened?"

With a grimace, I glanced up and down the hall to make sure none of the Edward Cullen Fan Club was in hearing range. Then I relayed the story of the weekend as succinctly as I could. When I finished, Alice didn't hesitate. "Were you wearing the blue?"

"Alice," I groaned. She simply tapped her forehead, and I rolled my eyes in return. "Yes, I was wearing the blue on Saturday. But it doesn't matter, because it's not like that. He wasn't looking at me that way."

"Mm-hmm," Alice sang as we started toward class. "And he came back to the festival yesterday because it has such amazing food."

"Shut up," I complained, giving her a rough shove. She managed to duck away fast enough to receive only part of the push, and I stumbled a little instead. Jasper calmly grabbed my upper arm to balance me. The three of us kept walking as though nothing had happened, but another voice cut in.

"Miss Swan?"

I stopped in mid-stride and cringed slightly. Alice looked sympathetic when I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Slowly, I turned. "Yes sir, Mr. Greene?"

Principal Greene beckoned to me from the door of his office. "I would like a word with you, if you don't mind."

Crap. He'd seen me shove Alice and was calling me out on it? Really? "Sure," I muttered.

Alice whispered "Good luck" as I started for the door. I gave her a cornered look as I followed the principal into his office.

Inside, Mrs. Anderson, the school counselor, was waiting for us. She stood when I came in and motioned toward the empty chair beside her. "Hello, Bella," she greeted me. "Have a seat."

So it wasn't about my pushing Alice. I sat as Mr. Greene rounded his desk and took his own seat. Mrs. Anderson resumed her place beside me. Mr. Greene didn't waste any time. "Bella, you are not in trouble. Please relax."

To humor him, I tried to sit a little more loosely in my chair. I don't think the effort worked. He smiled at me and continued, "Mrs. Anderson and I simply want to speak to you about your future."

I tried not to groan. I think I preferred being in trouble. "Mr. Greene, maybe you should speak to my stepmother."

"We wanted to speak with you," Mrs. Anderson replied with a brilliant smile.

"Bella, you are one of the brightest students we have had here at Forks High," Mr. Greene said seriously. I fought the urge to deny him by quoting my issue with math despite my high grade in the class, but I kept my mouth shut. He went on, "You also are one of the most talented. We have seen your artwork. It is impressive."

"Thank you," I mumbled, embarrassed.

Mrs. Anderson jumped in, "Your future is very promising. There are art programs throughout the country that would love to have a student like you."

I shifted my weight uncomfortably as Mr. Greene took over again. "Mrs. Anderson and I have noticed, however, that you have taken little interest in college."

"I've applied," I said quietly.

"To one school." Mr. Greene sounded almost angry. "Your sisters have applied to several. And to be quite frank, they have applied to better schools. Schools that would accept you if you would apply."

Schools I couldn't afford, I thought. Schools Victoria would weasel her daughters into but would never help me attend. I knew the reality of my future. Victoria wanted rid of me, but she would do anything to make sure Jessica and Lauren had more than I did. And that included getting them into Ivy League schools and making sure I went to state school. No matter what it took, they would have more and have better than I did. Even if their GPAs were each a full point lower than mine.

When I didn't reply, Mrs. Anderson stepped in again. "We think you are limiting your options, Bella. We know you can succeed at any of the nation's top schools. We know you would do well and they would be better for having you there. And we wanted to be sure you knew that we are here for you, to help you with anything in the process. Guidance, information, whatever you may need."

"We also are willing to help you find and apply for scholarships," Mr. Greene said shrewdly.

Smart man. He knew exactly why I wasn't applying to the schools I wanted to attend. "I appreciate your offer," I said sincerely. "But honestly, I'm not sure what I want to do." Or what I _can_ do, I thought.

"We are willing to help you figure that out," Mrs. Anderson offered.

"Thank you." I had to get out of here. "Um, I'm sorry, but… I have a test first period."

I was sure Mr. Greene knew that I was lying, but he smiled. "I'm willing to write you an excuse, if you would like to speak with us further. But you may go now, if you would like."

I nodded vigorously. Mrs. Anderson looked disappointed, but Mr. Greene kept his smile. "All right, Bella. Keep in mind that we're here and we're willing to help." He extended his hand, and when I shook it, he gave my fingers a firm squeeze. "Have a good day."

"Thank you, sir. You, too." I shook Mrs. Anderson's hand and darted out of the office.

And ran directly into Mike Newton.

So much for the day I had been looking forward to.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was not looking forward to today.

I didn't want to go to school. It was such a waste of time. The teachers never came up with anything new or creative. I practically could teach the classes myself.

I just wanted to sit at the piano and play.

And okay, think of the girl who didn't want anything to do with me.

Emmett snapped me out of my funk. He slammed through the front door without bothering to knock and started toward the kitchen. Then he noticed me and turned to the living room to stare at me. "Dude, you're playing?" He was shocked enough to forget about the breakfast he had intended to swipe.

I sighed and struck the final chord of the girl's song. "Not anymore," I muttered.

He was still staring at me when I turned to face him. "You never play."

"I know." I glared. "Don't you have a waffle to steal?"

"Whoa, dude." He held up his hands, palms out, and took a step back. "Don't take whatever it is out on me, man." When I frowned, he narrowed his eyes at me. "Did you sleep at all? You look _bad_."

"Thanks, Em." I stood and moved past him into the kitchen. "Glad you came over."

"Sorry, Edward, but you do." He trailed behind me and grabbed a glass and the orange juice. "Carlisle around?"

"No." I sipped my own juice. My free hand was in my pocket. My fingers wrapped around the girl's bracelet.

God, I was sick.

"Well," Emmett began, finishing his juice quickly. "Ready?"

He didn't even want to eat. I was so out of it that I was bringing _Emmett_ down. Perfect. "Maybe I'll skip today," I said.

That got him going. "No way," he said adamantly. "Game day, Edward. Get in the Jeep. We're going."

Baseball. Another thing I wasn't interested in today. "I don't want to deal with school today, Emmett. I just want to be left alone."

"No." He gave me a surprisingly firm look. "You can't play if you're not in class. Let's go."

I started to dig in, and he realized it. He glared a little. "Sheesh. I should have picked up Rose today. Get in the damn car, Edward."

Suddenly I froze. "Rosalie," I mused.

Emmett frowned. "Yeah, my girlfriend? She would give me less shit than you are."

"No, Emmett. _Rosalie_. Her cousin goes to Forks High." I felt stupid for not seeing it before. "He's a senior there, right? What's his name?"

"Yeah, he's a senior. Jasper." Emmett was looking at me like I'd lost my mind. And maybe I had. But I didn't care.

"Call him."

"What?"

"You know him, right? Call him. Ask if he knows whose bracelet this is." I pulled the girl's bracelet from my pocket and held it out.

Emmett's stare dropped to the jewelry. He didn't comment on my keeping it with me. Instead, he focused on my crazy scheme. "You want me to call my girlfriend's cousin to see if he knows what girl in his school is missing a bracelet?"

"Yes."

At my expression, Emmett sighed and pulled out his phone. And I smiled for the first time in two days.

* * *

**BPOV**

It had taken me all morning to get rid of Mike. The second he'd grabbed my arm to steady me outside Principal Greene's office, he'd become like a magnet. I'd been stuck with him walking me to class through the first three periods. He'd even been there when I'd passed Lauren and Jessica, which actually had been nice for one thing: it had kept Lauren from her daily ritual of slamming into me and knocking my books from my hands. It was bad, though, because Jessica had all but murdered me right there for being with "her man."

I couldn't imagine what she would do to me if she knew that I'd spoken to Edward Cullen.

After Mike had tried to convince me to go to prom with him – another thing that would guarantee my death if Jessica or Lauren ever found out – and I had told him no as politely as I could, he still kept right by my side. His washed-out blue eyes kept roaming to places I would rather they didn't, and he kept messing with his hair, which grossed me out considering the amount of gel he'd used. I finally had ducked into the girls' room and waited until class had started to come back out just so I could get away from him. I managed to avoid him for the rest of the day, but I had to use the girls' room as a hideout more than once.

By the time the final bell rang, it was an extreme relief to go to Alice's house for a little while before I had to go home and get some work done. I knew that the only guy around would be Jasper, and I had nothing to fear from him.

When we walked in, Alice headed for the kitchen, and Jasper wandered into the living room. He dropped into the armchair there, which essentially was _his_ armchair, and grabbed his cell phone off the end table beside it. "Right where you left it?" Alice shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah," he called back with a grin. He'd been looking for his phone all day, and Alice had promised him with her "psychic" ability that she knew that it was on the end table. I couldn't decide whether it was annoying or freaky that she was right about as many things as she was.

Jasper started messing with his phone, muttering about missed calls, as I sank onto the couch. A second later his phone rang in his hand. He glanced at the caller ID and frowned. "Hello?" His frown changed to surprise. "Oh. Hey, Emmett. Rose give you my number?"

My eyes felt huge. "Emmett?" I whispered frantically. "Edward's best friend Emmett? The Emmett he came to the festival with? _That_ Emmett?"

Jasper ignored me. "Yeah, I know he was at my school."

"Shit," I moaned. My day was completely going to hell. "Oh, shit. Jasper—"

He held up a hand to stop me. "Nah, man, I skipped that day. Wasn't there." He paused. "Is he really." Green eyes lifted to my face. Jasper looked entirely too amused, considering the circumstances. I motioned for him to cut the call off, but he simply grinned. "Sorry, man. I can't help you…. Yeah. Tell Rose hi."

When he closed his phone, I fell back onto the couch cushions in relief. "Thanks, Jasper." I ran my hands tiredly over my face. "I'm sorry you have to lie for me."

"I didn't lie." He shrugged. "I didn't say anything about you. Just told him I couldn't help him." He threw his voice toward the kitchen. "Ali, did you hear me say anything about not knowing Bella?"

Her voice floated back with an amused edge. "No, I didn't hear that."

"See?" Jasper's eyes glinted impishly.

"Jasper, I love you," I told him wholeheartedly.

"I know, Bella. And I'm sorry, but I'm taken."

I turned my head to yell into the kitchen. "Alice, can I borrow Jasper?"

There was laughter in her voice this time when she called back, "Sure. What are best friends for?"

With a mischievous look, I turned back to Jasper. He grinned at me. Smiling, I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Jasper."

"Sure." He sat back and took the soda Alice handed him when she walked in. "Thanks."

"Welcome." She handed another can to me as she sat beside me. "So. Bella." She turned to me expectantly. "Edward has Emmett calling about you, but it's not like that at all, hm?"

"He probably wants to give my bracelet back," I said, focusing on my can. I glanced up to see Jasper and Alice gazing at me knowingly. I shot Jasper an exasperated look, and he turned his attention to the television. "Alice, you know why I can't talk to him. Even this," I held out my bandaged arm, "would be enough for them to kill me." I shrugged and focused on my can again. "Besides. Edward Cullen wouldn't be interested in someone like me, anyway."

"Someone smart, beautiful, talented, generous, and caring?" Alice wrinkled her nose. "Oh, no. He never would fall for that."

Jasper snorted from his armchair, but he dutifully kept his eyes on the TV. I gave him a glare anyway before turning back to Alice. "Please, Alice. He wouldn't be interested. Not in me."

"Bella, you don't see yourself—"

Alice was cut off by my cell phone. It was Victoria's ringtone. I winced and pulled it out of my backpack. "Hello?"

"Jessica forgot her cell phone. Bring it to the baseball field."

Before I could reply, Victoria hung up. I closed my phone and stared at it for a moment in dismay.

Day from hell.


	8. Wavering

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

I had been right about wanting to stay home.

The day had been hell. Jasper hadn't answered Emmett's calls. Emmett had gotten tired of my asking him to call about halfway through school and had avoided me for the rest of the afternoon. Tanya had decided to convince me to date her again and had latched on to me for the part of the day Emmett vacated. I finally had to hide in the restroom to ditch her. Her cotton candy smell made me sick enough that staying in the bathroom wasn't completely a cover.

Then, after the final bell, I'd met Emmett in the locker room to get dressed for the baseball game. He'd called Jasper one more time for me. And Jasper finally had picked up. But he had said he couldn't help.

There went my hopes for the day turning out well. At all.

Now I was sitting in Emmett's Jeep in the parking lot outside the baseball field, watching it sprinkle and waiting for the game to start. I wanted to go home, but Emmett would kill me if I left. Baseball was important to him. And since I was our team's pitcher, I was important to him. At the moment, anyway. I wouldn't be important to him for long if I didn't get over this girl.

My eyes drifted toward the bracelet that was sitting on top of my backpack on the floor. I didn't have anywhere safe to put it while I played, so I had to leave it in the car. But I didn't want to go without it.

_God_, this was beyond ridiculous.

I glanced toward the field. The bus from the other school sat at the edge of the parking lot amongst the visitors' cars. We were playing against Forks High today. Of all the teams…. I wondered absently if the girl liked baseball. Or if she liked sports at all. Maybe she would be in the stands. Maybe she already was here.

That thought cheered me a little.

Emmett's huge frame appeared at the entrance to the field. Even across the distance, I could sense his urgency. The game was about to start. He was worried I wouldn't get out to the field in time.

With a sigh, I took one last look at the bracelet. Then I grabbed my cleats and swung open the car door.

And connected with someone.

A girl's voice exclaimed, "Ow!" I immediately jerked the door back toward me. The move cost me my hold on my cleats, and I dropped them both. One of them landed on the girl's foot, and she let out a muffled, "Dammit! Ouch!" from the other side of the door.

I quickly slid out of the Jeep and closed the door. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "Damn. I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

The girl had frozen in place a few inches away from me. Slowly, she began to lift her head.

And I inhaled freesia and strawberries.

Wide brown eyes met mine just as I breathed, "You!" At the same moment, she said the exact same thing, but with one significant difference.

My "you" was ecstatic. Hers was horrified.

I frowned at her as she took a step back. "Hey, hold on a second," I demanded. "Where are you going?"

She shot a pointed glance down at the cleat that had landed on her foot. "Somewhere there are no sharp objects for you to impale me with. I'm used to getting hurt, but that doesn't mean I welcome it."

Even though her tone was less than pleased, I was jumping inside just at hearing her voice again. It took a second for her words to sink in. When they did, I frowned a little deeper. "Look, I'm sorry," I apologized again. "I wish we didn't keep meeting this way." I glanced toward her arm, remembering the last time I'd hurt her. And hating myself for it. "How is your arm?"

"It's fine." She moved it self-consciously into her side.

I couldn't see the gauze under the long sleeve of her T-shirt. I wanted to check the wound for myself. To see if it really was fine. I curled my hands into fists to keep them from reaching for her. "And the door?" I cringed. "Or… the cleats? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'll survive."

Why was she being so distant? I didn't remember her being this standoffish when I'd _stabbed_ her. She was looking around the parking lot as though she were searching for someone. My heart sank.

Her boyfriend?

She _was_ at the baseball game. Maybe she _was_ interested in baseball. Or at least, a baseball player. I kicked myself. That probably explained everything. She had been polite at the fair on Saturday because I'd been friendly. But then I'd practically stalked her. If she had a boyfriend, that would explain why she was maintaining a careful distance now.

I swallowed bitterness and asked in a controlled voice, "You here for the game?"

_Duh_.

But she surprised me. "No, not really."

A small part of me started jumping again. I tried not to let it free. "Meeting someone?"

She frowned a little. I realized that I was being nosy. But I didn't care. She nodded once. "Yeah. I am."

_Damn_.

I bent down to grab my cleats. "The game's about to start. I need to go." I turned back to the Jeep to get her bracelet. I didn't need it anymore. "Hold on one second."

I opened the door and leaned into the Jeep to grab her jewelry. I heard someone shouting something from the direction of the field, but I couldn't make out the voice from behind the car door. Not Emmett, that much I knew, but it still may be someone looking for me. I really did need to get going.

When I snagged the bracelet from my backpack, I straightened and slammed the door closed a little too roughly. I didn't care what she thought of me. I just wanted to get this whole day over with and go home.

She was gone.

I frowned into the space where she had been. "What the hell…?" I looked around quickly, but I was the only one in the parking lot.

She had vanished. Again.

* * *

**BPOV**

Damn Jessica to the deepest and fieriest pit of hell.

I had no idea how she had forgotten her phone. The thing practically was glued to her most of the time. But because of her I was in Port Angeles, at the baseball field, carrying the neon pink cell and desperately wanting to go home before Edward Cullen could show up to do something random, like hit me with a car door or drop his baseball cleat on my foot.

With that thought in mind, I'd parked at the extreme edge of the lot and cut straight through, hurrying to make my delivery and get the hell out of there. And Edward freaking Cullen had hit me with the freaking door of a monstrously huge Jeep that had to be Emmett's, then dropped his freaking cleat on my foot.

My shoulder ached dully from where the door had hit me, and my foot throbbed a little where the cleat had landed. But I hadn't really noticed that when Edward had been talking to me. All I'd noticed was the way his eyes had lit up when he'd recognized me, and the way his tone had changed when he'd exclaimed, "You!"

Then there was that damn lopsided smile. But this time it widened until it evened itself out and made his eyes crinkle at the corners, which was a whole different kind of interesting. It pulled me in even as I wanted to flee.

I instinctively had wanted to run the second I saw him, to make sure I wouldn't be seen with him. So when he had asked me where I was going, my reply had been… snarky. But he'd kept talking to me. And I had really, really wanted to stay there and talk to him. Even though I had no idea what to say.

It had been so much easier to talk to him at the festival. Before I'd had time to consider what I was doing, and how it was wrong. And how much I liked it.

Even when it was clear that, besides my initial reaction when I had been taken by surprise, I barely was able to answer his questions in full sentences, he'd kept asking them. Until he'd asked if I was meeting someone. Then I'd remembered why I wanted to run – and with my answer, his attitude had changed abruptly.

Distant and cold. Just like I'd expected from the beginning.

I'd felt a strange heaviness inside, like a block of ice in my stomach, when he had turned away from me and leaned into the Jeep. Then I'd heard Jessica's voice calling my name from the direction of the baseball field. I'd taken the opportunity to run while he still was in the Jeep and she couldn't see him, and he couldn't see her.

Or me.

And as I ran, I cursed Jessica to the flaming depths.

She looked surprised when I all but sprinted up to her. She recovered quickly and gave me a sneer. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Here." I handed her the phone and motioned her toward the bleachers with feigned innocence. "The game hasn't started yet, right?"

She looked confused by my interest. "No. It hasn't. You're lucky." She checked her phone for messages as she added, "My mom wants to talk to you."

For once, I didn't mind. I couldn't leave – I couldn't risk Edward noticing my very recognizable truck – and I needed to get Jessica out of the parking lot, so I actually wanted to get to Victoria as quickly as possible. Since Jessica was just standing there and not taking the lead, I started heading toward the bleachers myself. She hurried to keep up.

When we reached Victoria and Lauren, I wanted to groan. In typical fashion, they had staked out the seats directly in line with both the pitcher's mound and the Port Angeles dugout. Edward would be able to see them from either place.

Just like he would be able to see all the other girls who were clustered around them.

The game was almost ready to start when we stepped up behind Victoria. Jessica took her place beside Lauren, and I lingered behind them. Victoria didn't bother to look back at me. "Bella, take the dresses home. They're in my car. I don't want them wrinkled, so hang them up when you get home."

Lauren took a second to smirk at me before returning her attention to the magazine she was flipping through. Jessica pointed out something on one of the pages, and the two of them began discussing the color of the fabric and how it would look at prom.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No. Just lock the car when you leave." Victoria already had dismissed me.

I took a step back, then hesitated. I wanted to stay. Victoria didn't notice my wavering. She was listening to her daughters, who were looking through the magazine for purses and shoes and dog collars or something. I wasn't sure. Everything after the word "prom" had become a high-pitched buzzing in my ears.

Everything until the word "Tanya."

I recognized the name. Edward's ex-girlfriend. I looked toward where Lauren and Jessica were directing their glares. The redhead was standing so close to the field she nearly was on it. Her hair was in a perfect wave down her back, a pretty contrast to the vibrant green tank top she wore – a shirt that was nearly the same shade as Edward's eyes.

How coincidental.

She wore skinny jeans with the tank. The outfit highlighted every flawless curve she had that I didn't. I glanced down at my own boot-cut jeans and long-sleeved tee and realized again what I'd been telling Angela and Alice: Edward never would be interested in me. Look at the comparison. Not that there really was one.

As Tanya flipped her hair and giggled with the blonde beside her – Kate, apparently, as I gathered from the hateful mutterings of my stepsisters – I surveyed Jessica and Lauren and entertained myself by wondering which of them was most like Tanya and therefore would be the one most likely to catch Edward's attention. I just had decided that it didn't matter, because Lauren would take ownership, when I heard a delighted squeal behind me. Then beside me. Then all around me.

Edward was on the field.

I looked down at him from my family's strategic positioning. The dark blue baseball uniform he wore was… cute. I cringed a little. I hated feeling like my stepsisters. But with the ball cap and the glove…

I needed to go home.

Before I could back away, Edward glanced toward Tanya. His face was dark. Angry. She flaunted and waved, and he looked even more annoyed. He immediately turned his face away and scanned the rest of the audience. Tanya played off his dismissal as his eyes skimmed over me.

Then shot back again.

He froze on the pitcher's mound, his eyes glued directly to me as I shrank a little behind Victoria. He glanced around me, taking in all the females who were pressing in on me to invade his line of sight. And when his eyes returned to me, they were wide and bright.

Excited?

Whatever had caused his sullenness, it had passed. I suddenly felt bad for abandoning him in the parking lot. I wanted to go back. Start over. Make that brilliant smile stay from the moment it had first appeared.

When he had first seen me.

My heart skipped a little. He was smiling now. At me.

Again.

Maybe…

I gave him an apologetic look and motioned with my head toward my sisters. And felt like an idiot. What was I doing, introducing him to my siblings? And what if he wasn't even smiling at _me_? But his eyes moved to Lauren and Jessica, who were doing everything but flashing him, and his expression changed again. This time, it was a mixture of disgust and confusion. He glanced at me again before he suddenly disappeared.

Emmett.

As Edward's best friend talked to him on the field, Jessica muttered, "Why did he look so grossed out?"

Lauren looked toward her mother, then noticed me. "He must have been looking at Bella," she said darkly.

Victoria whirled on me. "Why are you still here? Take the dresses home!"

I clenched my jaw and backed away. When I lost sight of the field, I hurried around to the other side and stood in the trees to watch.

Because Edward Cullen _had_ been looking at me.

And I wanted to look at him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I just wanted to look at her. And dammit if Emmett didn't ruin that.

The first thing I'd seen when I'd walked out on the field was Tanya. She had found a spot right along the fence where I would have to see her. And as soon as I'd seen her, I'd looked away. It made me sick to watch her strut like that.

The second thing I'd seen was the girl.

I couldn't believe it. I'd spotted her. And she was… surrounded by girls? And looking right at me.

As I stared, I felt that little part of me start jumping again. She was meeting girls.

The jumping turned into all-out dancing when she gave me a tiny smile and indicated the girls in front of her with a nod of her head.

She _was_ meeting girls. And she was apologetic.

I wanted to go back to the parking lot and talk to her again. Start over. Now.

But Emmett put an end to that idea by stepping in front of me and blocking my view. "Dude," he said, giving my shoulder a hard bump with his fist. "Wake up. We are _not_ losing to Forks High. Stop staring at all the girls and pay attention to the game."

"The game hasn't started yet," I muttered. "And I'm not staring at _all_ the girls."

He didn't catch my meaning. "Sure you're not. You couldn't stare any harder if you tried. Now cut it out. Game. On."

I rolled my eyes. He was entirely too serious about sports. Or competitions in general. Meanwhile, I'd already lost to Forks High – at least, to one member of Forks High. When Emmett walked away, I scanned the crowd again for the girl who had defeated me.

She was gone.

_Dammit_.

I stared at the place she had been. The two girls were still there. They preened nauseatingly when they noticed my gaze. It surprised me that the girl had been with them. They seemed so different from her. But she _had_ been with them.

And now she was gone.

I was going to kill Emmett.

* * *

**BPOV**

I wanted to punch Emmett.

He was just so _big_. And he always was in the way.

From my position in the trees, I could see the field from the angle opposite that of Victoria and the spawn, so I couldn't see the Port Angeles dugout. But I still had a clear view of the pitcher's mound, and from what I could see when Emmett wasn't standing in the way, Edward had a great arm.

I knew little about baseball except what I'd seen of the games Charlie had watched pre-Victoria, but I did know that much. Edward struck out batter after batter. It was a little embarrassing to be a member of Forks High.

And it was as demoralizing to see Emmett step up to the plate as it was to see Edward walk out to the pitcher's mound. He slammed four home runs in the first five innings. Edward didn't hit as hard as Emmett, but he played more strategically. He placed the ball between outfielders to bring runners in.

Port Angeles slaughtered our team before the game really had begun. It was sad.

When the Port Angeles team was on the field and Emmett's hulking form wasn't blocking my view, I kept my eyes on Edward. And I felt strange. For so long, I'd had to listen to my stepsisters drone on and on about him and see them flashing his picture every five minutes, and I'd hated every second of it. It had made me nauseous. And now here I was, slinking around in the trees outside the baseball field just so I could stare at him.

I was losing it.

But the longer I stayed, the longer I wanted to stay. To talk to him again. To actually _converse_ with him. To see him up close again, and look into those green eyes as they crinkled with that wide smile.

To be the one to _make_ him smile.

Every time Edward stepped up to bat or went out to pitch, he scanned the crowd. Tanya flaunted. My stepsisters preened. Victoria gave commands. The girls surrounding them adjusted hair and clothing.

And Edward looked away, his face unreadable.

For seven innings, the pattern stayed the same. Edward's expression never changed. Several times, his eyes moved restlessly over the trees in which I was standing. But he never saw me, and he never smiled.

Finally, at the end of the seventh inning, I noticed my stepfamily beginning to gather their things. They were preparing to ambush Edward in the parking lot. I had to get out of there before they saw my truck in the lot and Victoria had me drawn and quartered for not following orders.

With one last look at the tall, lean figure on the pitcher's mound, I backed into the trees and took off for home, hoping Edward would survive the impending attack.

In the parking lot, I located Victoria's car and grabbed the dresses from the backseat, then I locked the doors and headed for my truck. I made a wide arc around Emmett's monster Jeep and jumped into my vehicle. Carefully, I draped the gowns over the seat so I wouldn't have to hear about wrinkles later. I caught a glimpse of frilly pink and tried not to gag as I turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the lot.

I considered my options as I drove. I didn't want to go home; being alone would mean too much time to think about Edward and this strange pull toward him I was experiencing. I couldn't go to Alice's; she was in date mode. Jake needed to be doing homework, so I didn't want to bother him.

I knew exactly who I wanted to see.

When I walked into the police station with boxed meals from The Lodge, Charlie's favorite restaurant, Deputy Mark sniffed the air appreciatively. "Hey there, Bella." He smiled, and his eyes dropped involuntarily to the bag I held. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, I know. But I didn't forget you." I grinned and pulled out a Styrofoam container. "Hamburger, no pickles or mustard, extra fries."

"God, Bella, I've missed you." Mark took the container reverently. "Thank you. Your dad's back there. Go ahead."

I tossed him a can of orange soda – his favorite – as I walked past. He caught it with a huge smile. "You're the best!"

"Glad someone thinks so," I muttered. I turned the corner to find Charlie sitting at his desk, glowering at his computer screen. "Hey, Dad."

"Bells!" Charlie sat back and looked up at me in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought dinner." I held up the bag. "Hungry?"

Charlie's eyes lit up when he noticed the logo on the bag. "Starving." He took the containers I handed him and opened them with a long sigh. "Thank you, Bells."

"You're welcome." I sat in the chair beside his desk and opened my own meal. "How are things going?"

My father shrugged, already working his way through his giant hamburger. "Still stuck on that case…. Bella, what happened to your arm?"

I glanced down to see that the outline of my gauze bandage was visible under my shirt sleeve. He'd noticed the outline in less than two minutes. Victoria hadn't noticed it in two days. "Just an accident at the festival. It's fine."

"You need to be more careful."

Déjà vu. Charlie and Mom both knew that I was a klutz, but they both liked to tell me to be more careful. Maybe they needed to talk to Edward now, though. I pushed that out of my mind and rolled my eyes at Charlie. "Right. I could stay locked in my room and find something to get hurt on."

"True." My dad chuckled a little. "You've done that."

He was right. I _had_ done that. I smiled, then sighed. "Jessica and Lauren got dresses," I offered.

"Oh." Charlie grimaced. "Today?"

"Yeah. They're still in Port Angeles with Victoria. They may come home with shoes, too."

"That's… nice."

I snickered. "Sure it is. You don't have to pretend, Dad. It's me."

"Right." He smiled. "Thank God you don't have any interest in that kind of stuff."

I cringed a little, remembering Lauren's comment that morning about being a girl. But my dad was right. I didn't have an interest in dressing up. I didn't see the point, and I definitely didn't understand it. I liked being comfortable, and no matter what anyone else thought of me, I was comfortable in my jeans and T-shirts. Dressing up made me feel awkward and nervous. "I bet they get jewelry and purses, too," I commented.

"Great. What is all this for?"

"Prom." I said it like a dirty word, and Charlie grinned. Then, suddenly, his grin faded.

"Bella, you don't… have an interest. Do you?" He saw my expression and hurried to explain. "Because if you do, you can get all that stuff, too. I don't want you to think that you can't."

"I know, Dad. But I'm still me. Dressing up still is not on my list of favorite things. And dancing? Do you want to call Dr. Snow and set up an appointment for my broken ankle now?"

Charlie laughed. "Good point."

I smiled, and we both went back to our meals. We finished eating in the comfortable silence I had missed so much at home. When we were done, I packed up reluctantly and stood. "I need to get home." Charlie nodded, his eyes a little disappointed, and I asked tentatively, "Will you be home tonight?"

His disappointed look turned wistful. "No, I don't think so."

I nodded. "Okay. Um… I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah. Bye, Bells. And thanks. For dinner."

"You're welcome. Bye, Dad." With a tight smile, I threw the food containers in the garbage and headed out past a very content Deputy Mark, who gave me a cheerful and grateful good-bye.

When I got home, the house was empty and dark. Just what I had been looking forward to the day before.

Just what I didn't want to face tonight.


	9. Turning

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

Carlisle was working the night shift again. Which left me alone in the house again.

A normal teenage guy would throw a party, I mused. I ran my hand along the piano's keys absently. Up a scale. Back down. A normal guy would be dating someone like Tanya when she threw herself at him.

I never had been normal.

My fingers sought and found the opening chords of the girl's song. I played it slowly, letting it echo through the empty house. Hearing her voice resonate under the notes. Weave through the melody. Whisper in my ear.

We had beaten the Forks team easily despite my distraction. Emmett had been ecstatic. He and Rosalie had gone out to celebrate. It always amazed me how loyal Rosalie really was. Even though she had no real interest in sports, she sat through almost every game for Emmett's sake. And maybe my sake, too; she expected me to go out with them after games, even if she acted like my presence irritated her. It had surprised her tonight when I had declined.

She was a great girl. I just wouldn't tell her that.

When Rosalie had met Emmett on the field after the game, I had been searching the departing crowd for the girl. I hadn't spotted her after my initial scan of the bleachers before the game. The two girls she'd met hadn't left until around the seventh inning, but she hadn't shown up again. I'd kept looking until I'd reached the parking lot.

Where her two companions were lying in wait.

They, and about seven other girls, had been standing at the exit of the field. I'd had to duck and run without lingering to look around like I'd wanted. One thing I was sure of, though, was that the girl wasn't there.

Emmett had found my cursing amusing when he'd finally reached the Jeep. At least Rosalie had agreed that it was ridiculous. I wasn't a celebrity. The girls' interest in me was beyond absurd.

I played through the girl's song again at normal speed. It painted the picture in my mind of her standing at the festival in the rain, wearing that amazing blue skirt and vest outfit. I closed my eyes as my fingers moved over the keys, and the image in my head shifted. She was still in the rain, still smiling, but wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeve tee, standing outside the baseball field. Waiting for me.

I wished she'd been there. I wished I'd gotten to talk to her again.

I thought about how I'd wanted to check her wound for myself, to make sure it was healing okay. How my hands had itched to touch her. I wondered, if I had touched her again, if the electricity still would be in her skin. I thought I had felt it crackling slightly in the air between us when I'd closed the Jeep's door, before I'd even realized that it was her. But that seemed insane. The shock of her skin was crazy enough, but to feel it across a distance? I would be committed if I admitted that.

Unless… Maybe she felt it, too?

I opened my eyes to study the wolf charm hanging over the music stand in front of me. I wanted to know if she felt it. I wanted to know if she thought of me at all. If she was awake at three in the morning because of me the way I was because of her. If she really was apologetic about leaving me in the parking lot today. If she regretted it the way I regretted not leaving the baseball game to find her.

Thinking of leaving the baseball game made me think of Emmett. Which made me think of Rosalie. Which made me think of Jasper and how he couldn't help me.

Which made me realize exactly what I needed to do.

I smiled at the wolf charm. I was getting my answers.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**BPOV**

"God, Bella, you look like hell."

I smiled wanly. "Thanks, Alice."

Alice's face was concerned as she trailed me to my locker. Jasper was frowning as he followed. "Really, Bella," Alice persisted. "What happened?"

"I didn't sleep last night." I threw my backpack in my locker with an unceremonious squish. "I went to the stupid baseball game to give Jessica her damn phone. It was like being at a rock concert. All those girls flaunting themselves to get the guy to look at them. It was disgusting."

Alice wrinkled her nose. "I saw the spawn yesterday. Those V-necks were vulgar."

I was surprised. For Alice to say that was impressive. "Yeah, but they didn't get anywhere with them."

"Did he notice _you_? Did you get your bracelet back?"

My laugh was short. "Oh, he noticed me." I explained briefly about his hitting me with the door of the Jeep and dropping his cleat on my foot. Then I held out my unadorned arm. "But I didn't get my bracelet back. Jessica interrupted and I had to leave."

"That bitch."

That time my laugh was genuine. Even Jasper looked a little surprised. His lips curved as I pulled out a notebook and closed my locker, then turned to walk with them. "They left the bleachers in the seventh inning and ambushed him when he walked off the field. I had to listen to them squealing all night about how close they'd gotten to him and how he'd looked right at them. Lauren is sure he fell in love with her and all the other girls ruined her opportunity. All night. I had to hear that _all night_." I gave Alice an exhausted look. "I really hate them."

Alice was pondering. "Was he interested in you?"

"Oh my God."

"What?" Alice glanced at me, frustrated, then she noticed the direction of my gaze. She turned and looked back through the doors and out into the parking lot. "Edward Cullen? What is he doing here now?"

My heart sank. I knew exactly what he was doing here. I could see it dangling from his hand. Alice noticed it at the same time. "Bella… Is he holding your bracelet?"

"Yes." I looked around frantically, searching for somewhere to hide.

Alice stared at me. _"Bella."_

I groaned. "Yes, Alice, I want it back. Badly. But I can't get it." I darted into an empty classroom. Alice followed. Jasper trailed behind and wandered to the window so he could keep an eye on the parking lot.

"He's getting swarmed," he announced offhandedly.

I leaned back against the wall and covered my face with my hands. Alice demanded, "Why don't you just go get your bracelet back and get it over with? He's clearly not going to give up—"

"Alice." I cut her off with an incredulous stare. "You _know_ why. If Jessica and Lauren found out that he was talking to me… That he came here _looking_ for me because he had _my bracelet_ from when he talked to me _before_…" I trailed off and ran my hands roughly through my hair. Then, with a sudden realization, I fisted my hands in my hair and turned to my best friend. "Alice, they'll be here any minute. They'll see the bracelet. I have to get it back. Now."

"But he can't know who you are," she mused.

"No, Alice." I sighed in frustration. "I can't have people here knowing he's looking for me and telling my stepsisters." I whirled on Jasper. "Jasper, can you just… go tell him you realized you _do_ know whose bracelet it is and get it for me?"

Jasper looked back at me from the window. "I could, Bella, but you have about two minutes to get that bracelet out of his hand. Your sisters are about to pull into the parking lot. And there's no way I can get his attention fast enough." He shrugged. "You're the only one who can do that."

"Dammit." I yanked my hair into a ponytail and immediately let it drop. "I can't just walk into that group of girls." My gaze skipped to Alice. "Alice. Alice, please, you have to go out there. You can get through that crowd faster than anyone." That was true. She was so tiny she could dance through without pause – and her years of shopping twelve-hour sales had given her a mean right elbow to take out any resistance. "Just get him to look toward the door. If I can get him to come inside, I can get him alone. No one will know it's me he's looking for."

"I'm on it." Alice flew out of the classroom. I followed her into the hall just as she vanished outside.

"Jasper," I began as I moved to the door. "When he sees me, I'm going in the boys' room." It would be empty, because boys never went to the bathroom this early, and girls couldn't follow him there, I reasoned. "Catch him when he comes in and tell him where I am? Then maybe block the door with the janitors' cleaning sign?"

"Sure."

I chewed nervously on my lower lip as I watched Alice's spiky black hair weaving through the crowd of eager girls. I could see my sisters' car making the final turn before the school lot. Alice wasn't moving fast enough.

Edward was speaking to the girls closest to him. He wasn't showing them my bracelet yet. Thank God. Even the girls who didn't know me that well would recognize it. As long as he kept it to himself and didn't ask them whose it was, no one would know that he was looking for me.

Alice elbowed two girls out of the way, and I almost snickered at the hateful looks they shot toward my best friend. But my amusement died immediately when I saw Edward turn toward Claire and start to extend the hand with my bracelet toward her.

And suddenly a pixie was between them.

My laughter bubbled up again when Alice all but knocked Claire over to appear in front of Edward and block his hand from her sight. Beside me, Jasper chuckled quietly.

Edward blinked at Alice. She smiled brightly at him and said a few words that made his face change and his hand pull in to clutch my bracelet to his belly. Then, suddenly, he looked up, his gaze cutting sharply toward the door and landing on me.

I stared at him for a moment. Something in his eyes changed as he looked at me, and I wondered briefly what it was. His face slowly broke into a smile.

And I turned and walked away.

Alice already had disappeared from his side. He couldn't ask her anything. All he could do was follow me. Which he would. He hadn't come to Forks with my bracelet to let me disappear on him again.

Jasper was waiting for him just inside the door. As I made my way quickly into the boys' room, I prayed Edward would be able to break free of the girls surrounding him and get into the school on his own.

Before my sisters found him.

* * *

**EPOV**

When I pulled into the Forks High parking lot early the next morning, I was surrounded by girls before I even got out of my car. I walked a little deeper into the lot with them all but clinging to me. The girl I wanted was nowhere in sight.

Shocking.

Only one thing distracted me from my mission. It was a vehicle parked off to the side of the lot. One I had seen before and had assumed belonged to an older person, but was sitting in the student lot of Forks High. An ancient, faded red Chevy truck.

I stared at it for a moment before blinking back to reality as a girl said my name a little too breathlessly in front of me. I turned and began to speak to the girls politely, keeping the bracelet carefully tucked in my palm until I needed it. More students gathered as word spread.

The girl never appeared.

I was just giving up and getting ready to show the nearest girl the bracelet when she suddenly disappeared. Another girl took her place and smiled brightly up at me. I recognized her, and after a moment I knew why. Extremely tiny, with short, spiky black hair…. This was the girl who had been with _the_ girl the first day I'd been at Forks High. She spoke quickly and in a low, confidential voice. "That bracelet belongs to a very good friend of mine," she told me.

I felt my expression change, and I pulled my hand instinctively to my belly. I hadn't told anyone about the bracelet yet, and no one had seen it. She _did_ know her. Before I could speak, she added, "She's waiting inside for you. And I swear to you, Edward Cullen, if you hurt her, I will kill you in your sleep."

My gaze shot toward the doorway. The girl was standing there, staring at me. I felt a dozen things battling inside – relief, nerves, excitement – and a smile slowly broke across my face.

Then she turned and walked away.

I frowned and looked back toward the little spiky-haired girl. She was gone, too. And suddenly, I realized what she had said to me last. She would kill me in my sleep? Looking at her size, the threat would be laughable, but there was something about her and the way she had just appeared out of nowhere… I shuddered a little and stuffed the bracelet in my pocket. I had to get inside.

I shoved my way through the throng of girls and into the school. Inside, a blond guy who looked a lot like Rosalie was waiting for me. I stopped short and stared at him. "Looking for someone?" he asked cheerfully as he moved to hold the outside doors closed and keep the girls in the parking lot.

"Jasper Hale?" I frowned. "I thought you didn't know her."

"I only know what I'm told," he said with a grin. "And right now, I know there's a girl in a bathroom who wants her bracelet back."

I didn't have time to figure him out. "Which bathroom?" I asked.

"Boys'. Right over there." He motioned to his left.

"Thanks." I turned and raced to the bathroom he'd indicated. I had to get there before she changed her mind and disappeared again. It wasn't until I got to the door that I realized that he'd said she was waiting in the _boys'_ room. I took a second to smile at this girl's slight mental imbalance before I pushed open the door and stepped inside. The low electric hum hit me just inside the door.

She was there.

Everything in me gave a painful lurch. She really was there. Waiting for me.

After my insides did their happy dance, I was able to note the humor. She was standing with her back to the mirrors in front of the sink farthest from the door. Her arms were folded across her chest as though she were afraid of accidentally touching something, and she was gazing in a mix of horror and disgust at the line of urinals directly across from her.

The image was priceless.

I took a moment to study her further before she noticed me. She was wearing another of those outfits particular to her that I wasn't used to seeing on other girls. Brown boots, blue jeans, a cream T-shirt with a subtle pattern I couldn't make out, and a brown hoodie. It fit perfectly with the concept I had of her. No frills. Unpretentious, unassuming. Not interested in what others thought. Comfortable and warm, if a little rain-dampened. Tomboyish but feminine at the same time. Very, very cute.

And somehow able to make the whole boys' room smell _amazing_.

Her long dark hair was damp and tousled, as though she hadn't had time to deal with it that morning. When she turned to face me, her brown eyes were shadowed and a little dull. She didn't look like she'd slept at all.

My heart gave a small, selfish leap. Maybe she'd been sleepless because of me after all.

"Hi," I said. And immediately felt lame.

She smiled a little. "Hey," she returned softly.

I heard a noise outside the bathroom door, and I jumped and turned toward it. She laughed quietly. "That's Jasper," she explained. "I asked him to put the janitor's sign up."

My mind couldn't decide whether to be stuck on her laugh or her voice. I turned back to face her and finally comprehended what she'd said. Maybe she wasn't mentally imbalanced after all, if she'd managed to set up what was essentially a private conference room – albeit one that made her crinkle her nose. Which actually was a very charming expression, now that I thought about it. "I'm keeping you from class," I commented as the bell rang overhead.

She waved that off dismissively. "I'm not missing anything."

I had no idea why, but her blowing off class that way just to talk with me made me want to grin like an idiot. I pressed my lips together to keep that impulse in check. Our conversation today already was going better than the one yesterday. I didn't want to do anything to ruin it. Like smile at her like a creep. "I'm sorry," I began.

"For?"

"Well, pretty much everything involving you," I explained. When she raised a brow, I elaborated, "The arrow. The car door. The cleats. And this." I pulled her bracelet almost reluctantly from my pocket and held it out to her. "I meant to give it back a while ago, but things kept getting in the way."

"Oh." She stepped close enough to reach out and take the jewelry. My skin tingled with her proximity. I watched her hold the bracelet in her palm and skim her thumb over the wolf charm before she pulled up her left sleeve and slid it over her wrist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I hesitated. I'd caught sight of what seemed to be the edge of a new gauze bandage on her arm, and I wanted to question her about it. She spoke before I could.

"And I'm sorry. For running off like I do. It's nothing against you. It's my own issue."

She grimaced slightly and went on before I could comment. "This bracelet means a lot to me. I appreciate it that you took care of it."

"It wasn't a problem." _At all_, I added mentally. I watched her as she touched the charm again. She looked older than a senior in high school. Not physically. Physically, she looked seventeen or eighteen. But there was something in her eyes, something about her… "You remind me…" I trailed off, realizing that I'd spoken out loud.

She looked at me expectantly. "Of?"

I shifted my weight, embarrassed. She didn't look away. "I don't mean this the way it's going to sound, but you remind me of this truck I saw in the parking lot outside."

Something flashed in her eyes. "Old rusted red Chevy?"

I stared. "Yes."

She smiled a little. "That's my truck."

I had no idea what to say. I was shocked that she had taken my thoughtless comparison so well – that she even had finished it for me. But I was even more amazed that she was the owner – and the _proud_ owner, judging by her tone – of the truck that I had assumed belonged to someone older. The truck that had caught my attention twice. That suddenly had reminded me so much of her.

This girl was _not_ like other girls. I didn't know what to expect from her.

"Does that surprise you?" she asked.

"A little," I admitted. Without thinking, _again_, I blurted, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

That seemed strange. She seemed so much older. And since my mind was running rampant, I asked, "How long have you been seventeen?"

She looked amused. "Since September. How old are _you_?"

"Seventeen." I smiled. I knew what was coming.

She didn't disappoint. "How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while." I smiled a little wider. "Since June."

She started to say something more, but a voice from the hallway cut her off. "You better have that damn bracelet back by now, Isabella Swan, or I swear I will wring your neck personally."

The voice faded as its owner walked away, but I recognized the speaker as the girl's spiky-haired friend. I looked at the girl to see her trying to decide whether to laugh or be annoyed as she glared toward the bathroom door. "So," I began, realizing this was the first time I'd heard the girl's name. "Your name is Isabella?"

Her brown eyes moved back to me. "Just Bella."

I fought an enormous grin. Bella. I liked that name. I rolled it around in my head as I tried to figure out why she looked so trapped. "Well, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen." I extended my hand formally.

Bella stared at my hand for a moment as though she thought I was insane. Then, slowly, she reached out and slid her small hand into mine.

The second our skin touched, the jolt was like a burn. And I could see in her eyes that she felt it, too. I kept her hand in mine as I said politely, "It's nice to finally meet you."

She smiled and said a little uncomfortably, "You, too."

"Now." I released her and demanded, "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

Bella looked surprised. "I'm not avoid…" She trailed off. "Okay, I'm avoiding you. But you haven't met my sisters."

"You have sisters?" I pictured the two girls she'd met at the baseball field and wondered if they were her siblings. They had been nothing like her, but from her tone, that was the point of this conversation.

"Stepsisters," she corrected. "They're just like all the other girls you've met."

"Ah." I was right. She was disgusted with them. "They want my money."

"Among other things."

"But you don't want my money," I guessed.

She shrugged. "I don't need your money."

I thought of her truck and smiled. Bella really wasn't like other girls. And I loved that. I started to speak when a heavy fist pounded on the door. "Hey!" a man's voice called. "Who's in there?"

"Crap," Bella muttered. "It's the janitor."

I wasn't ready to leave yet. Bella looked the same way, but that could be because she didn't want to go to class. Or because she didn't want to get caught in the boys' room with me. "I'll cover for you to get out," I told her.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly. "For everything. It was nice to meet you, Edward Cullen."

Hearing her say my name did wonderful things to me. Even if it was a good-bye. "It was nice to meet you, too, Bella Swan." I paused just long enough to smile back at her before I turned to face the janitor's wrath.

I kept the janitor's attention on me when I stepped out of the bathroom and turned him away from the door. A second later the door cracked open behind him again and Bella peeked out. She shot me a grateful and slightly amused smile as she slipped out and around him.

The last I saw of her was the swing of her long hair as she turned the corner at the far end of the hall.


	10. Replaying

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

I failed a test because of Edward Cullen.

Okay. So I'm actually pretty sure I got a B. Which wouldn't be bad, normally, considering it was in calculus, the hobby of Satan. But after Principal Greene's little college pep talk, I felt like I should have done better, particularly since I _could_ have done better if the bronze bachelor hadn't shown up to distract my already exhausted mind. After being up all night listening to the squealing of the spawn, I barely was able to focus on which class I was in, much less do math while I was there. And when Cullen showed up, all my carefully contained calculus-oriented thoughts for the day scattered like roaches. I sat through most of the test, hours after he'd left, trying to catch hold of integrals that kept getting lost in brilliant green eyes. By the time Alice and Jasper waved good-bye to me in the parking lot after school – Alice cheerfully letting me go because she'd gotten the Edward Cullen details from me much earlier – I was so tired I just wanted to put my head down on my steering wheel and sleep.

So I went to see Jacob.

I felt my head clearing as I drew closer to La Push. When I pulled up to the little faded red house near the trees at the edge of the reservation, the front door already was propped open. Jacob's father, Billy, sat in the doorway. Even in his wheelchair, his presence was enough to fill up the entire entrance. He was strong and strong-willed, an influential member of the tribe, and someone who didn't like to be taken care of despite his circumstances.

Which was why it always amused me when he met me at the door when I came to visit.

"Hey, Billy," I called as I got out of the truck and grabbed my backpack.

"Hello, Bella," he returned in his gravelly voice. He watched me close the truck's door and head toward him. His lips twitched slightly, but otherwise his face remained passive. "Heard you coming."

I fought to keep the amusement out of my smile. My truck's roar was recognizable to anyone, but particularly to him; Charlie had bought the vehicle from him. But Billy didn't fool me with his casual routine. Jacob told me he raced to the door every time he heard me coming. He looked forward to seeing me as much as I looked forward to making the trip out to La Push. "Yeah," I replied. "You get any of those cookies I sent home with Jake last week, or did he eat them all before he got here?"

Billy moved back into the house to let me pass, then he shut the door behind me. "I got a few," he said with a grin. "They were very good. Thank you."

"I found another sugar-free one. I'll try it next." Billy's diabetes had given me new reasons to search for recipes. Another reason he liked to see me driving up to the house, I mused. "Jake out back?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." I started through the house that was more comfortable than my own, then I paused. "Um, Billy… I tried. But Charlie…"

Billy cut me off. "I know. Thanks for trying, Bella. We'll go fishing some other time."

I offered him a tiny smile. "I hope so." For a second, we gazed at one another, sharing a loss, then I turned and headed out the back door.

A short distance from the back of the house was a makeshift garage pieced together from a couple of preformed storage sheds. The main door was closed, but the walk-in door on the side was open. I could hear Jacob moving around inside. I followed the familiar sound of mechanic work and slipped through the open door.

Even with the door open, the smell of dust and gasoline and grease was overwhelming. It hit me in the face in a warm gust when I moved in out of the light rain, and I smiled and breathed it in. It was the smell of summer days and autumn evenings. It was the smell of friendship. Of Jacob's sanctuary, and therefore mine. We had spent so much time together in this garage it almost was like home, and its scent was comfort. I loved it. And I'd missed it the last few weeks.

I drew in another long breath as I headed toward the old leather swivel chair in the far corner. "Hey," I called to Jacob as I passed.

My best friend looked up in surprise. "Bella!" he exclaimed. He put down his pliers and wiped his hands on the rag he had tucked in his back pocket. "What's up?" he asked, leaning back against his car to face me.

I tossed my backpack on the floor and sat in the chair – my chair. Jacob had brought the chair in for me over a year ago when I had begun hanging out in the garage with him while he worked on his car. "Nothing," I replied. "Just wanted to come home."

Jacob's grin was enormous. He knew exactly what I meant. And he knew that he didn't have to say anything. Whether I helped him or did my own thing, talked with him or completely ignored him, our time together in the garage was important to both of us. And it was easy as breathing. Most of the time.

When Edward Cullen wasn't in my head.

Jake studied me for a second, and I knew that he could tell I was exhausted. But he didn't comment, because he knew that I just needed him to be there. He turned back to his car and leaned over the engine again, poking at some foreign object I probably should have been able to name by now. I watched him, soaking in the cheerful energy he gave off just by existing, and reveling in the soothing aura of our shared haven.

The garage was barely big enough to hold much more than his '86 Rabbit, a few narrow shelves of tools, and my "nest" in the corner. I suppose it should have felt claustrophobic to be trapped in the little cave of testosterone, but I felt safer and more relaxed tucked in my chair watching Jake work than just about anywhere else. I burrowed into the leather and pulled my feet up on the seat to wrap my arms around my knees and hold them to my chest. I dropped my left cheek to my knee and watched drowsily as Jake exchanged tools with the precision and dexterity of a neurosurgeon. It always impressed me how he could do such intricate work with such big hands.

After several minutes of nothing but rain on the metal roof and Jake's tinkering with the car's engine, I stifled a yawn against the damp knee of my jeans. "I hate calculus," I commented absently.

Jake didn't look back at me, but I could hear the amusement in his voice. "I know."

He moved around to the far side of the car. His hair hung down around his eyes to obscure most of his face, but I could see a hint of a smile. I smiled a little in response, then dragged my hands over my face and sat up. I needed to stay awake. My legs were cramping from sitting curled up in the chair, anyway. I stretched them out in front of me, then reached over to the little battered wooden cabinet tucked between my chair and the wall and pulled out the top drawer. My stash of pencils and extra sketchbooks were still there waiting for me.

Jacob never bothered my nest.

I slid my current sketchbook into my lap and opened it to a blank page. Without paying much attention, I began sketching Jake as he was, bent over the engine with his shaggy hair shadowing his features. I only focused enough to be sure Jake's image didn't end up with tousled bronze hair.

"I'm not particularly fond of boys' bathrooms, either," I remarked after a moment.

Jake's head lifted. "What?"

I glanced at his frown, then looked back down at my sketch. "Never mind," I muttered. I tilted my head at the page and shaded in part of his jaw.

It took him a minute to let it go – from the corner of my eye I could see him fighting the urge to demand an explanation – but he finally returned his attention to the engine. He trusted me enough not to push, even when his protective wolf instinct wanted to overpower the carefree puppy. He probably convinced himself he hadn't heard me right. Either way, he knew that he'd hear the story eventually.

But even if he was able to let it go, I wasn't. I couldn't get the memory of the morning's bathroom meeting out of my head. And it was a strange memory to have playing over and over. The "gorgeous bachelor" Edward Cullen, only a few feet away, looking comfortably handsome in jeans and a white button-up shirt, giving me that damn crooked smile and somehow managing to make the bathroom smell amazing the second he walked in… all set against a backdrop of vile-looking urinals.

It was driving me crazy.

I narrowed my eyes at my drawing. "You remember what you said to me?" I asked, keeping my gaze locked on the paper. I hesitated, then added, "About Edward Cullen?"

Jake shot me a smirk. "About how he was interested in more than just turkey legs? Vaguely."

I gave him a quick glare. "Don't be a jerk."

He wasn't intimidated by my warning. When he looked down at the engine again, he was still grinning to himself. "So he gave you your bracelet back?" he asked.

My expression changed. He knew that it would, and he glanced over to smile at me. To show that even though he _had_ caught me, he wasn't angry. "Yeah, I knew you lied," he admitted. "Sort of. I knew you really did take it off to bandage your arm, so…"

"Lie of omission." I grimaced. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"It's okay. So." He studied me. "You like this guy, huh?"

"Jake…."

I felt the heat in my cheeks, and Jake grinned. "You're so shy."

He turned to go back to work and leave me alone, respecting my privacy and my feelings, and I felt a surge of affection for him. My brother. He truly cared.

So I blurted out the whole story about the bathroom.

When I finished, Jake nodded thoughtfully. "I'm willing to bet you. Fifty bucks. He shows up tomorrow."

I smiled. "What car part will I be buying you?"

Jake roared out a laugh. "So you think he'll show up, too?"

I stared past him at a wrench hanging on the wall. "He has a tendency to do that." But I wondered if he would, now that he had given my bracelet back. Now that he had no reason to. I shook my head at myself. "You want enchiladas?"

Jacob was grinning at me with entirely too much amusement. But he didn't comment on what he thought I did or didn't want. "Yeah," he answered. "That sounds great."

I slid my sketchbook and pencils back into the cabinet. Jacob lined up his tools on the shelf as I stood and grabbed my backpack. He and Billy were partial to my Mexican dinners – all of my friends were, actually, I mused, recalling that I owed Angela some quesadillas. There were no decent Mexican restaurants in Forks, and my friends found my southwestern upbringing to be authentic enough for them.

Billy was waiting inside for us. He hovered just outside just kitchen, observing without seeming overly interested as Jacob "helped" me cook. But I caught his smile when he realized what I planned to make.

When I departed a while later with containers of food for home, I left Billy and Jake just settling at the table to eat. They looked like eager little boys, their eyes wide and shining as they stared hungrily at the food piled in front of them. As usual, they wanted me to stay and eat with them, but I had to get home before Victoria called me. And I didn't make it to the truck before my cell was ringing in my backpack.

But I left the house with tough Billy Black's eyes on me, full of an affection he didn't think I could see, an affection I held on to the whole way home. An affection I kept holding on to through a night of dishes, laundry, cleaning, and homework, all set to the tune of spawn babble as they incessantly discussed the morning's visit that they still didn't know had been about me.

The very visit that kept replaying over and over in my head.

Urinals and all.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't get the image out of my head: Bella Swan, wrinkling her nose at the urinals. It was just so damn cute. I caught myself smiling at the memory at the most inopportune moments.

Like now.

Rosalie raised a perfectly manicured brow at me. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing," I replied. I tried to bite back the grin, but I couldn't. Instead, I leaned back against the locker next to hers and propped my calculus book open along my forearm. I could smile safely at it.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to the mirror that hung inside the door of her locker. She was carefully fixing her eye makeup. I didn't know why. School was over. We were about to head home. And I was pretty sure she was just going to go work on her car.

Emmett sauntered up. "Hey," he greeted Rosalie. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. I made a face as he kissed her. Then I grinned to myself as my expression brought back Bella's wrinkled nose again. When Rosalie began fixing her lipstick, Emmett turned to me. He immediately knew what the smile meant. "So you know her name now," he mused.

"Bella Swan." It felt good to say it out loud. I smiled a little wider.

"I can't believe Jasper did know her." Emmett looked disgusted.

Rosalie leaned a little closer to the mirror. "Jasper's weird," she offered.

I nodded. I could see that. Emmett shook his head. "I'm just glad you finally got to talk to her, man. And I'm proud of you for going all out. Right to the school after her, dude. Finally. After just sitting around holding that bracelet all weekend. It's about time."

"So he knows her name." Rosalie put the lid on whatever makeup she'd been using and opened another tube. "Big deal. He only talked to her for five minutes. He skipped school and went to Forks this morning for that? I mean, really. You could have just given the bracelet to the lost and found and saved yourself a lot of trouble if that was all you're going to do."

Leave it to Rosalie. Always blunt. "Thanks, Rose," I replied.

She shrugged and slid the last tube into her bag. "Just saying." She closed her locker as her best friend, Renesmee Higginbotham, wandered up to meet her. "Hey, Nessie. You ready?"

"Yeah. Hey, Em, Edward. See you guys later."

I waved absently as the two girls wandered off together. Renesmee, whose name was some sort of combination of family names, was further evidence of Rosalie's complexity. She was the only other person who knew that Rosalie liked to work on cars – the two had met at an auto parts store when Rose had decided to stop pretending that Emmett was the one looking for spark plugs one day – and she was Rosalie's antithesis in almost every way.

Several inches shorter than Rose with reddish curls and brown eyes, Nessie was a tomboy. She wore jeans and T-shirts while Rose wore skirts and blouses. She didn't wear makeup while Rose had just spent ten minutes fixing hers. And she proudly enrolled in auto shop while Rosalie's interest in cars was an impressively kept secret. Even their shared interest ran on opposite ends. Ness liked classics, and Rose tended to like new, flashy cars. But all the differences didn't matter. They clicked. And seeing perfectly groomed Rosalie walking beside Nessie in her cargo pants and tank top still amused me every time.

It made me wonder now, for a moment, if Rosalie would get along with Bella the way she did with Nessie.

Emmett snickered. "Ness just passed Rosalie a wrench."

"Your girlfriend's got issues," I replied.

"Black market tools," he agreed. "So Bella Swan. Rose has a point. You gonna do something about her?"

"I'm not going to _do_ anything about her," I muttered.

Emmett stared at me. His face was almost comical in its shock. "What do you mean? Dude. You obsessed over her _jewelry_, man. For _days_. And you went looking for her at her job. Then you finally had the balls to hunt her down this morning and get her name, and you're not going to do anything about it?"

"Emmett…" I trailed off. I liked it better when he was a big goof. When he was as blunt as Rosalie, it was annoying. "You don't understand."

"I don't—" He broke off with a muffled curse. "Tanya alert," he spat, grabbing my elbow and giving me a rough yank away from the lockers. He did an about-face and started walking rapidly in the opposite direction. I fell in beside him easily. Even though he was taller and more aggressive, I was faster, and we kept an even pace down the hall and out the doors. Tanya never caught up.

"So what don't I understand?" Emmett demanded when he got in my car in the parking lot to finish the conversation. "Clearly you like her. You can't tell me you don't. Even if you hadn't acted like an obsessed stalker all weekend, you've been grinning like an idiot all day."

"An obsessed stalker," I complained. But I didn't correct him. He was right. I stared out the windshield toward the school. I could see Tanya strut out the door. She immediately flipped open an umbrella even though it was barely sprinkling. I thought about Bella. How her dark hair had been wet. Her clothing damp. She didn't seem concerned about the rain. I smiled a little, then I realized that Emmett was watching me grin like an idiot. I shook my head. "Emmett, I just… I've messed things up so much with her already. I hit her with a car door, dropped a cleat on her foot, stabbed her… _stalked_ her." I clenched my hands on the steering wheel. "I don't want to screw anything else up with her. I think maybe it would be best if I just stayed away from her."

"Now that you gave the bracelet back?" Emmett mused. "No reason to see her again?" He pondered. His eyes were on me. I kept my eyes on Tanya as she got into her BMW. Finally he demanded, "Can you do that?"

I clenched my jaw. "For all I know, Emmett, she's not even interested in me. So this may be a pointless discussion, anyway."

"Can you stay away, Edward?" Emmett asked again.

I watched Tanya's BMW pull out of the lot, and I pictured Bella's truck. Damn. "I'm going home, Em," I said quietly.

Emmett made a sound that was half chuckle, half sigh. He grabbed his backpack and got out. "See you later," he said as he shut the door.

I pulled out of the lot before he was halfway to his Jeep. Carlisle was home when I got there. "Hello, Edward," he greeted me when I walked into the kitchen. He frowned a little at my expression. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, great." I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "You working tonight?"

"No. I work tomorrow. Day shift for a change." Carlisle didn't press. "You hungry?"

"No. Thanks. I'll be in my room." I felt bad as I charged up the stairs, but I couldn't stand talking to anyone right now. Emmett and Rosalie's questions about what I was going to "do about" Bella really had thrown me off. I had no idea what to think now.

In my room, I unbuttoned and shrugged out of the white shirt I'd picked out that morning. I'd wanted to look nice, but casual when I met Bella. I wondered if she'd appreciated it. If it had been worth worrying about. I balled up the shirt and tossed it into the corner as I threw myself back onto the bed.

I spent the rest of the night in my room. I tried to read and managed to get in a few chapters over a few hours. Most of the time I spent listening to classical music on my iPod. Debussy in particular seemed to fit my mood. I probably repeated Clair de Lune fifty times. Bella's face, her clothes, her voice, her scent, her touch, were on a never-ending loop in my head, no matter what I tried to do to distract myself.

But what I'd told Emmett was true. It probably was best if I stayed away from her. It wasn't like she had given me any indication she wanted me to come back, anyway. I mean, she'd been polite. And once or twice she'd seemed a little… flirtatious. In her own quiet way. I think. Unless it was just my wanting her to be interested that made me interpret her tone that way….

With a sigh, I hit repeat on my iPod again. And saw Bella's face in the opening notes of Clair de Lune. Again.

It was well after two in the morning when I finally fell asleep, still listening, still seeing her, and still not sure what to "do about" her.

* * *

**BPOV**

The next morning, I managed to wake up and make breakfast early enough that I was able to clean up the kitchen and sneak out before Victoria and my stepsisters made it downstairs. I hurried out to my truck in the early morning mist and ate my toast in the cab. I was just finishing when I noticed movement upstairs. Quickly, I turned the key in the ignition and pulled away from the curb before I could get caught lingering outside.

I sat in my truck in the parking lot at the school and took advantage of the quiet to read a little of my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ until Alice and Jasper showed up. Alice bounced her way over to me when I got out. "Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, Alice. Hey, Jasper." I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and fell into step beside Alice as she headed inside. "That's an… interesting dress."

Alice grinned. She knew that it was as close to a compliment as I would give an outfit like the one she was wearing. "Thanks." She did a little twirl to show off the shiny metallic material of the short skirt and plunging neckline. "It's one of the ones I got in Seattle."

"Hm." I was scanning the parking lot. I couldn't help myself. I'd already looked around a dozen times. The Volvo wasn't there. He wasn't around. But I just kept looking.

Pathetic.

Alice cocked a brow at me. "Expecting someone?"

"No." I shoved open the door and stepped inside. She trailed along with Jasper strolling casually behind us. "You think you'll make it through the day without Principal Greene sending you home to change?"

Alice shrugged. "The spawn got to wear those V-necks all day," she pointed out.

"True." I opened my locker and jammed my backpack inside. With my well-worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ for first period English and my sketchbook tucked safely inside my notebook for my boredom, I closed my locker and turned to her. My eyes gave a reflexive scan of the hallway. She noticed.

"You're looking for him," she accused.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. "No. I'm not."

"He does have a tendency to show up."

I glanced at Jasper. He'd echoed my words to Jacob almost exactly. He gave me an amused look, and I smiled a little. "Yeah, he does. But I'm not expecting him to. So no, Alice. I'm not expecting anyone." I shook my head at her as I got an eyeful of her cleavage. "Jesus. Didn't you bring a jacket or something?"

Alice sighed. "You don't wear a jacket with a dress like this, Bella," she said with exaggerated patience.

"I don't wear a dress like that at all," I returned. It wasn't as low as the spawns' V-necks, I would give her that much, but it was… low.

"You will someday," she promised me.

"Not even when I'm dead."

"Okay, so it won't be soon. Not your prom dress. But definitely in college sometime."

"I'm not going to prom anyway, Alice," I reminded her.

"Yes you are, Bella," she said. She tapped her temple. I rolled my eyes. "Come on. You're going. I know it."

"Alice, please. Not right now, okay?"

"We'll talk about it later, then." She nodded firmly. "Because you're going to prom."

We'd had this discussion too many times. She was planning my dress. She was designing it in her head and planning for Esme to make it the way they'd done my Renaissance outfits. I couldn't get her to drop it. And even as hard a time as I had saying no to her, this was one of the few things I was set against. Dressing up was not my thing, but dances? Hell on earth. The dressiest and most hyped dance of a lifetime? The hell other hells feared. I shook my head. "Not now or later, Alice."

She put on the classic Alice pout, and I just rolled my eyes. When the bell rang a few minutes later to start first period, she still was trying to convince me that I was going to prom.

And I still was looking for Edward.

He never appeared. So it seemed that Jake, Jasper, and I were wrong. He wasn't going to show up today. And Jake owed me fifty bucks.

I think I preferred to owe Jake.

* * *

**A/N:** There will be B/E in the next chapter. Just sayin'.

;)


	11. Kidnapping

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

I owed Emmett and Rosalie. I wasn't sure what yet. But I owed them something. Flat tires, maybe. That would irk Rosalie. And Emmett's tires cost a fortune for that monster Jeep of his. They deserved at least that much for this.

Emmett had stopped by an hour ago. School had started half an hour ago. But because of them, I was still in my room, still thinking about what to "do about" Bella.

I just couldn't get her out of my head. Before Rosalie had butted in, I had been happy just to know her name. After Rosalie had butted in, I had realized exactly how ridiculous I was being. But I couldn't stop thinking about her.

And Emmett's challenge kept rolling around in my head. Could I stay away from her? If it was best for her. If it was what she wanted.

But how was I supposed to know that? She'd seemed to want to talk to me…. She'd seemed to flirt in her own way….

Ugh. And now I was back to that. I growled at myself and pulled my pillow over my face. But I just couldn't figure her out. If she wasn't flirting, I felt like a jerk for thinking she was. Arrogant, like I really _was_ the Edward Cullen everyone thought I was. The guy who believed girls all automatically wanted him. But if she _was_ flirting and I missed it…

I didn't want to miss it.

I pulled the pillow away from my face to glance at the clock on my bedside table. Middle of first period. Rosalie would be commenting on how I still wasn't doing anything. And she would be right. But I still didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I had to get out of the house before I drove myself completely insane.

I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

* * *

**BPOV**

When the bell rang to end first period, I stuck _Romeo and Juliet_ in my notebook and tucked away my latest sketch of Mike Newton covered with horns. Alice would crack up when she saw it. "Horny Mike" would be her new favorite joke. Jake's amusement at the sketch would be even more entertaining if he ever caught sight of it.

As the classroom emptied, I remained in my seat and watched the door. Mike wandered past, and I snickered to myself. I wasn't getting cornered by him today.

After giving him adequate time to move on, I picked up my notebook and trailed the last of my classmates out of the room. I headed for my locker, still scanning the hall.

Still pathetic.

I turned the corner to pass the front door of the school and suddenly someone was directly in front of me. I took a quick step back to keep from running into him and muttered, "Sorry."

"Bella."

My eyes grew wide. "Edward?" I exclaimed.

He was standing in the corner by the doors, close to the wall. A baseball cap covered his bronze hair, and sunglasses concealed his green eyes. But his lips were curved into that uneven smile that I knew, and I could feel the strange energy of his presence even across the short distance. It was unmistakably him.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. Even though my insides were dancing because he was.

He didn't remove his sunglasses, but I could see his sheepish look. "I came to rescue you."

"From calculus?" I paused and considered that. "Although I really wouldn't mind." Edward grinned. I clarified, "So you're asking me to skip? With you?"

"Yes. "

I commented, "You know, this would be the second time I skipped because of you."

"The first time wasn't my fault," Edward reminded me.

"True," I conceded. I thought quickly. I wanted to go. And I thought I could pull it off. "All right. My sisters pass me on the way to their next class. Let them see me, then I'll meet you outside."

Edward's grin was wide then. "I'll be waiting."

"Okay." I watched him duck out the door and jog across the parking lot. Then I shook myself and hurried to my locker. I grabbed my calculus book and darted back down the hall.

Lauren almost knocked me over.

As I picked up my books from the floor, I ignored her snide comments and Jessica's sneers. Anything they said didn't matter. Because the second they disappeared around the corner, I was heading out the door.

To meet Edward Cullen.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was meeting Bella Swan.

I wasn't sure exactly what had happened. I had gotten in the car with the intention of just driving around Port Angeles. But somehow I'd ended up in Forks. In the parking lot of Forks High School. At the far edge of the lot to try to stay hidden in my too-recognizable Volvo. Staring at Bella's truck and debating whether to go in after her.

Then, when the bell had rung inside the school, I'd gone in. I couldn't help it. Just like I couldn't stand not coming to Forks. She just pulled me to her. And when I'd walked through the doors, I'd felt her electricity getting closer. So I'd stood in the corner and waited for her. Then there she was.

And she'd said yes. She was skipping class to be with me.

I wondered if she actually would show up.

I leaned back against the hood of my car with my arms crossed over my chest and stared at the doors of the school. It was lame to stare. Like I was desperate. But I couldn't look anywhere else.

Students streamed in and out of the doors. None of them glanced my way. And none of them was Bella.

When the bell rang to begin second period, I kept staring. Even when everything went completely still and quiet.

For several moments, nothing happened. I felt myself starting to give up. Then, suddenly, the front door eased open and a small figure slipped through.

Bella.

I felt like I was going to explode. My smile was so wide it hurt my face. I pushed off the hood of my car to stand straight to meet her, and my insides were doing that familiar happy dance. Everything in me was vibrating. And I liked it.

She scanned the parking lot quickly and noticed me almost immediately. Her face broke into a smile that sent my happy dance into overdrive. Beautiful. She was so beautiful when she smiled. And she was smiling at _me_. As she crossed the lot, I worked to control myself. I wanted to look at least somewhat sane when she got to me.

As she approached, I quickly took in her appearance. She was wearing her normal attire. Brown boots, jeans, brown hoodie over what looked like a burgundy T-shirt. I couldn't make out the words on the shirt, or much of the shirt at all, under the jacket. Her long, dark hair was down in a soft wave over her shoulders. Again, I felt that incredibly strong urge to touch it. I clenched my fist instead and hoped she wouldn't notice.

Her scent reached me first. Strawberries and freesia. Then the electricity hit me, a low hum across the distance. She slowed a few feet from me and looked a little uncertain. "Hey," she said.

I was determined not to grin like an idiot. So I smiled crookedly at her, not letting the grin get too big. "Hey," I replied.

Her wide chocolate eyes lowered to my fist. Damn if she didn't notice everything. I worked to open my fingers and relax my hand. She looked up at my face again. She looked… concerned? Her arms wrapped tightly around the books she carried and she clutched them to her chest. She was nervous. But the concern in her eyes wasn't for her.

It was for me.

I pulled in a deep breath and let it out quickly. This girl was different. She noticed everything, and it worked on her. I forced myself to relax. I remembered my sunglasses and tugged them off so she could see my eyes when I asked, "Do you mind if I drive?"

The concern gave way to nerves. Her eyes flicked toward my car behind me. "Sure, that's okay."

I smiled. "You have veto power," I assured her. "Any time you want to come back here, you just tell me."

She seemed a little comforted by that promise. Her arms loosened slightly around her books. "Okay. So um… Where are we going?"

I reached behind me to pop open the passenger door. "You'll see," I told her as I motioned her into the car.

For a second she hesitated, and I worried she would refuse. Then she stepped past me and slid into the car. I closed the door behind her and allowed myself a huge smile as I rounded the back of the car to get in. When I was behind the wheel, I was composed again.

And my entire car already smelled like freesia and strawberries.

The scent almost cost me my composure. But Bella's nerves caught my attention. She was messing with the books in her lap. "Do you want me to put that in the backseat?"

"Um, sure." She handed me her notebook and calculus book. I fought a grin. She really was taking calculus? She was smart. I twisted to put her things in the back and tossed my baseball cap on the seat beside them. When I turned back around, she looked quickly away from my hair and shifted anxiously in her seat. Her boots squeaked on the floor, and her cheeks flushed.

God, I loved that blush.

I started the car and pulled out of the lot. "Feel free to change any of the settings," I offered. I motioned toward the console. "If you're cold. Or anything."

"Thanks." She made no move toward the heater. I hoped she really was warm enough and wasn't just being self-conscious.

We fell silent as I headed toward Port Angeles. She gazed out the window into the mist. Finally she said, "Sorry it took so long for me to come outside. The principal was right next to the door."

"Oh." I tried to be casual. "That's okay."

She peeked at me from the corner of her eye. I could see the hint of a smirk, and I knew that my casual wasn't working. But before either of us could comment, my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and tried not to groan. "Hey, Carlisle."

Bella looked interested at the name, but she turned her face toward the window to allow as much privacy as she could. Not that I cared if she listened. Carlisle knew that I wasn't in school. He wouldn't be calling me otherwise. But he didn't care. He never did. I rarely skipped – never really had any reason to before – so the occasional disappearance didn't alarm him. As long as I didn't cause trouble.

"Edward, I left a few papers in the trunk of your car."

I frowned. "My trunk? When did you have paperwork in my trunk?" Then my face cleared. "Oh. Right." We'd switched cars last week so I could avoid being swarmed when I drove to an away game. "You need them now?" I asked, glancing over at Bella.

"It would be beneficial, yes."

I bit back a sigh. "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

I hung up and dropped my phone into the cup holder. "Sorry."

Bella looked over at me. "That was your dad?"

"That was Carlisle, yes." I realized that I was talking like him, and I gave the steering wheel an irritated squeeze. When I glanced at Bella, she was watching me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I have to stop at the hospital for a minute."

She shrugged. "It's okay. Anything's better than calculus."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." Although I'd rather be doing almost anything than heading for the hospital. Especially with Bella along.

Bella fiddled with the wolf charm on her bracelet. She seemed to know that I didn't feel like saying much. I felt bad. I'd kidnapped her, after all. And now I wasn't even talking to her. Damn Carlisle. I watched from the corner of my eye as she twisted the charm between her fingers. I wanted, badly, to reach over and stop her nervous motions. To take her hand in mine.

I felt my fist balling up again. Carefully, I opened my fingers. And pushed harder on the accelerator.

When I parked in the visitor lot at the hospital a few minutes later, I turned to Bella. "Do you want to come in, or would you rather wait here?"

"I'll come in, if you don't mind," she replied.

Of course she would. I jumped out and hurried around the car to open her door for her. She looked a little surprised when I swung it open only an instant before she opened it for herself. Didn't she expect me to be a gentleman? Hadn't she ever been treated like a lady? I wanted to tell her to get used to it, because I always would treat her that way. But I didn't want to say anything to freak her out, so I kept my mouth shut. "Um… Thanks," she mumbled as she stepped out next to me.

"Welcome." I closed the door behind her and moved to the trunk. She trailed me to the bumper and stood back to wait. I dug out a binder of paperwork and closed the trunk again. Then I motioned her toward the hospital.

Bella fell into step beside me easily. We walked through the main door together and she hung back a little when I stepped up to the reception desk. I could feel the soothing hum of her electricity behind me when the receptionist smiled up at me. "Hello, Edward."

"Hi, Carmen. Is Carlisle around?"

The woman's dark eyes turned sympathetic, and I knew immediately what she was going to say. "He's on the third floor."

I tried not to react. I didn't want Bella to see me react. But I felt the color draining out of my face at the thought of the third floor. My throat tightened. My pulse started to speed. A flash of heat shot through me. Damn Carlisle to hell. He knew that I was coming to meet him. What was he doing on that floor?

Level. Dammit. Bella was watching. I shifted my weight but tried to make it look less nervous than it was by leaning against the counter. When I spoke, my voice was a little raspy, but controlled. Decent enough. "He's expecting me. Can you page him for me? I'll just wait for him down here."

Carmen nodded. "Sure, honey. I'll let him know you're here." She shot an interested glance past me, toward where Bella was standing. The woman was nosy. She'd known me since Carlisle had adopted me two years ago, and she'd only seen me with one other girl. I cringed at that memory, and at the comparison that I knew she was drawing right then. But I knew from the expression on her face that she liked the look of Bella a _lot_ more than she'd liked Tanya. That much, at least, gave me a moment of amusement. And a strange sense of relief.

When Carmen turned her attention to paging Carlisle, I braced myself and turned, hoping Bella hadn't noticed my reaction.

Of course, she had.

Was there _anything_ this girl didn't see?

I'd had almost this exact same experience with Tanya, and she hadn't caught the change in my behavior with the mention of the third floor. She'd been too busy fixing her hair to notice me. But Bella's wide brown eyes were intent on me. She'd more than noticed. She'd freaking catalogued.

I turned my back on her to wait for Carlisle. Suddenly I didn't want to look at her anymore. And I definitely didn't want to see her looking at me.

* * *

**BPOV**

Something severely bothered Edward about the third floor.

I'd been excited about meeting him at the school, but when I'd seen him standing there waiting for me, I'd suddenly been extremely nervous about being alone with him. But he'd been understanding, even sweet, and I'd felt comfortable enough to get in his car. I'd even begun to relax a little as he drove.

Then Carlisle had called, and Edward had begun to tense up. At first I'd thought it was due to his father's catching him skipping school, but he hadn't been flustered when he'd spoken to his father, and Carlisle hadn't seemed at all interested in his son's delinquency. He'd simply asked Edward to bring him some papers.

It was the hospital.

I'd realized that almost immediately. Edward didn't want to go to the hospital, and it wasn't just because I was with him. He had an aversion to it. I could see it in the way his walk faltered on the way into the building, the way his eyes skipped around the lobby when he made it inside. The receptionist, Carmen, knew him, but he didn't spare her any formalities.

And when she mentioned the third floor, Edward all but had a panic attack.

He tried to cover it. When he shifted his weight, he leaned into the desk like he was being casual. But his face was pale, and he looked a little sick. And his voice rasped when he told Carmen we'd wait for Carlisle where we were.

He looked back at me then, and he noticed that I'd seen his reaction. Something in his eyes changed. Hardened. And he turned his back on me.

I wished I had waited in the car.

I looked away from him only to notice Carmen's gaze right before she pretended to be absorbed in the work on her computer screen. The woman was nosy, I could tell, and she definitely was interested in the girl Edward had dragged in. For the first time in a long time, I suddenly wished I was dressed differently. Better. More like Alice wanted me to dress. Then I frowned at myself. I was comfortable in my hoodie and jeans, and it's not like Edward cared, anyway. At least, not now.

I glanced back at him. He still had his back to me, his shoulders hunched defensively. I tried to ignore his stance and focus on his clothing. I took in his dark blue jeans and slate blue button-up shirt and remembered his white shirt from the day before. I wondered if he always dressed this nicely. His hair was mussed from the baseball cap he'd been wearing earlier, and I felt a strange urge to smooth it for him, to complete the image. Although the tousled look added a little something to his generally tidy appearance….

His head lifted, and I quickly looked away. He turned toward the tall, handsome blond man who was heading toward him.

Carlisle walked right to Edward and accepted the papers he handed him. He said something quietly to his son, who brushed him off agitatedly. The response seemed to hurt Carlisle, and he took a small step back and mumbled what looked like an apology. Edward shook his head and muttered something back. Carlisle hesitated, then he suddenly turned his head and looked directly at me.

I pulled back a little in surprise, then shifted my weight nervously. I wasn't really sure what to do. My eyes moved involuntarily to Edward, but he was frowning darkly at his dad. When I glanced back at Carlisle, he still was gazing at me, but he didn't seem angry, at least. He looked kind of… pleased? His eyes were bright on me, and he looked like he was starting to smile when Edward suddenly snapped something and he turned back to his son.

This was just… I should have stayed in the car. Or at school.

I glanced toward Carmen, and she looked like she didn't know whether to watch Carlisle and Edward or me while she pretended to be invested in her work. I frowned a little at her, and she focused on her computer screen. As Edward and Carlisle discussed things further, I moved to the window behind me and gazed out at the parking lot, trying not to eavesdrop.

A second later, Edward was at my side. "Let's go," he said shortly.

I glanced up at him. His face was almost frighteningly dark. I looked over my shoulder to see Carlisle gazing sadly after him and Carmen's wide eyes flicking back and forth between the doctor and us. Edward muttered something roughly and moved next to me to get my attention, and I turned back to him. He was all but glaring at me. I ducked my head and started toward the door. He was right beside me as we stepped outside.

His gait was stiff the entire way to the car. There was something almost violent about him now, a pent-up energy that swirled around him in aggressive agitation. I instinctively kept a small space between us as we walked through the parking lot. If he noticed, he didn't seem to mind.

As we walked, I debated my veto power. If he was this angry, he probably didn't want me around anyway. And honestly… he kind of scared me a little right now. That look in his eyes… I moved a little farther away.

When we got to his car, I expected him just to get in. But he followed me to my side and opened my door for me. I'd never known a guy to act like such a gentleman. Ever. Maybe Charlie, once in a while. But Edward hadn't let me open a door yet. Even when he'd had to race around the car to open my door before I got out, and now when he was so upset. Something in him saw me as a lady, and he responded instinctively as a gentleman. Naturally, and clearly without thinking about it – because he was too distracted to be thinking anything through right now.

It was a little awkward to have him treat me that way, because I definitely didn't feel like I deserved it – I didn't feel like a "lady" – and I wasn't used to being treated that way, so I didn't know exactly how to respond. But I did know that it felt… _nice_ to have him react that way toward me.

So as he held the door for me, I looked up to thank him for the gesture, and maybe suggest that he take me back to Forks so I wouldn't be a bother to him. And I froze.

His eyes were on me. But they weren't the frightening eyes from before. They had changed. His face was still a tumult of emotion, but his eyes were intense on my face. And they were practically begging me to stay.

He wanted me with him.

I swallowed hard and looked away, then back into his eyes. And I got in the car without a word.


	12. Establishing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

She got in the car.

As badly as things had gone in the hospital, as much of a jerk as I had acted toward her, Bella still got in the car. I had felt her pulling away when we had walked out of the building. I had felt her considering her veto as we drew closer to the car. I could see the request to be taken home in her eyes when she looked up at me when I opened her door for her. But I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to be separated from her. Not now. And I could feel that need in my gaze as I looked down at her. I'm sure my eyes practically begged her not to ask me to take her home. Very manly. But I couldn't help it. The thought of her leaving me now was… painful.

She looked up into my eyes as I held her door. She swallowed hard and looked away. Then, when she looked back at me, her expression had changed. And she didn't say a word as she slid into the car.

My chest felt tight when she did. Not the same kind of pain as the thought of taking her back to Forks and driving home without her, but a different kind of clenching right in the center of my chest. I shut the door behind her and rounded the car to my own door. I had to stand there for a second to collect myself. It took several flexes of my jaw and a few deep breaths before I trusted myself enough to get into the car with her. And when I finally did, I closed my eyes and allowed myself one long moment to just… feel.

I soaked in her electricity. Her warmth. She was so warm in the seat beside me. And I swore I would never wind the windows down in my car again if I could just keep the scent of freesia and strawberries exactly the way it was right now.

Bella didn't speak. She sat patiently while I calmed myself enough to open my eyes again. When I finally looked at her, she was watching me. I braced myself for the reaction I'd had in the hospital. The anger. The defensiveness. Not wanting her to see as much as she did. But it didn't happen.

She didn't say anything. She didn't even offer a sympathetic smile. Somehow she seemed to know that that would irritate me. Instead, she simply cocked her head, taking in some aspect of me, then she glanced out the windshield toward the front of the hospital.

I felt the pressure building in my chest again. I had to get away from here. I turned the key quickly in the ignition and punched the car into reverse a little too abruptly. Bella's head jerked toward me. Still, she didn't comment. She simply put on her seatbelt as I raced out of the parking lot.

The farther I got from the hospital, the more relaxed I felt. I started driving more normal speeds. My fingers loosened on the steering wheel. And I was able to notice Bella's fingers twisting her wolf charm again. When my fingers twitched toward hers in response, I knew that I was nearly over the hospital fiasco.

Just in time.

I looked over at Bella as I turned down a street where the houses got increasingly bigger. She was gazing out the window with a small frown that brought out that little crease between her eyebrows. I wondered absently how secure the wolf charm was on her bracelet. I knew that she already was nervous being alone with me. I didn't know how she would react when she saw where I was taking her. But I didn't want to take her anywhere else.

And it was a little late to tell her now.

I pulled into the driveway and shot a fast glance over at her. Her eyes widened and I swore she mouthed the words _"Holy shit"_ as she stared out the windshield. My heart gave a raw pound. I knew that reaction. Carlisle's mansion, Carlisle's money... It all was being calculated in her head. I waited almost painfully for her to speak.

"You. Live. Here?" she murmured finally.

Her words came out strangely, as though she were trying to make them fit in that order but couldn't seem to make it work in her head. I frowned a little. "Yeah," I muttered, hating Carlisle intensely for every dime he'd ever earned.

Her next whisper was so soft I could barely hear her. "Oh."

I glanced sharply at her. She hadn't looked away from the front of the house. But she wasn't gawking. She looked oddly... sad? I stared at her, trying to understand her reaction. She still didn't look at me when she added quietly, "It's nice."

Sure, I thought bitterly. Nice. Just seeing the damn house made her start putting up barriers. And it wasn't because I'd brought her home, either. Although the anxiety level probably wasn't helped any by my bringing her here. But I could tell it was something about the house itself that made her feel… insignificant? And that damn veto was back in her eyes.

I should have taken her to the park or something. Idiotic move to bring her here when she already was nervous. But I wanted to be alone with her, so no one could interrupt and take her away. And this was the only place I could think of where I wouldn't have to worry about distractions.

But it would have been nice to have gotten _one_ thing right with her today. Just one. Bringing her home clearly wasn't going to be it.

"Yeah," I said lowly. "It's all right." I shot the house a dark glare and climbed out of the car. Bella didn't move as I rounded the front of the car to get her door. That wasn't a good sign. She wasn't waiting for me to open the door for her. She was staring at the house. And hesitating.

I stood for a moment with my jaw clenched, holding her door open and waiting. I was just about to ask if she wanted me to take her back to the school when she suddenly swung her legs out of the car and stood beside me. A little uncertainly. But standing. And looking me squarely in the eye.

The veto was gone. For the moment.

I closed the car door behind her and thought I probably should escort her into the house somehow. But I wasn't sure how. Offering her my arm seemed ridiculous. I couldn't take her hand. I didn't really want to walk behind her or in front of her…. Ugh. Maybe I should just _carry_ her. I considered that for a split second. Holding her in my arms. Her arms around my neck. Her head against my chest.

I motioned her toward the door and fell into step beside her. Casually.

She seemed to like the front porch. Something about it intrigued her. I caught her glancing from one end to the other as I unlocked the front door. The porch was long and wide, and probably could hold a swing or a few chairs, if Carlisle had been inclined to put some out. But neither of us cared to sit and talk, so the space was unused. Bella seemed to like the look of it, or maybe its potential, anyway.

When we stepped inside, those observant chocolate eyes skimmed over everything in sight. And immediately landed on the piano. She glanced at me quickly but didn't ask if it was mine. I thought of playing her song with her sitting beside me and felt my heart begin to speed. "You want anything?" I asked. "A drink? Something to eat?"

"No," she replied. "Thanks. I'm okay."

I nodded. "Okay. Well… This is the house." I made a grand motion with my hands. "Want a tour?"

She grinned a little. "Sure."

I led her through the downstairs. I watched her reaction in each room. She took in so much with those wide brown eyes. I wondered if anything escaped her notice. When we ended in the living room and she studied the piano again, I felt the urge to play for her again. But I pushed it away and led her to the second floor, wondering if she'd noticed my desire to play her song. And figuring she probably had.

"Carlisle's room. Carlisle's study. His library." I pointed out each room as we passed it on the second floor. I noticed her lingering at the door of his study and moved back to her side. "What is it?"

She was staring at the painting on the wall behind Carlisle's desk. It was a Hassam, I think, if I remembered what he'd told me. A city street at twilight in the early 1900s. "That's… That's an original."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Holy shit." Suddenly she looked over at me, embarrassed. "Sorry. But… Holy shit," she said again.

I wanted to chuckle at her enthusiasm, but I didn't want to offend her. I hoped my smile didn't seem mocking. But I couldn't help grinning at her reaction. "You can go look, if you want."

She looked up at me again, and I really had to fight the laughter then. The expression on her face was comical. She was torn. She clearly wanted to. But she shook her head. "No…. I don't want to invade his space. But thanks." She shot another lingering glance at the painting before moving past the door.

I passed her to resume the tour and paused at the foot of the stairs to the third floor. "The man lived alone until he adopted me. I'm not sure why he had this big a house. I guess that's what you do when you're rich, though…." I shook my head. "I shouldn't say anything bad about him like that. He does donate a lot of his money. And he works all the time. Not just at the hospital, but all over, helping out. But I just… I don't understand this house." I shrugged and gave Bella a quick grin. She smiled back and trailed me up the stairs.

I hesitated at the door of my room. I suddenly felt extremely awkward. Bella was about to walk into my bedroom.

I should have taken her to the damn park.

I took a deep breath as subtly as I could and motioned her into my room. "This is my room."

Bella glanced over at me. Then she took me completely by surprise by simply stepping past me like being in my bedroom was no big deal. I quickly followed her.

She looked around curiously. Her gaze skipped over the bed, the black leather couch – her eyebrows quirked a little there – the desk, the nightstand… I looked around, too. My room was relatively neat. Thankfully. Except for the white shirt I'd thrown in the corner the day before. I wondered if I could move it while she wasn't looking….

Her eyes landed on the tall bookshelf in the corner. Everything in her seemed to zero in on the spines of the novels there. I thought for a second that the number of books I owned may be cause for ridicule, but she seemed very interested in the shelves. Smart, I remembered. And judging from her body language and the glint in her eyes… "You like to read?"

She smiled a little. "Yes. When I can get a quiet moment to myself."

"So go ahead."

She spun to look back at me, surprised. "What?"

I nodded toward the bookshelf. "Read if you want."

"You didn't steal me away so I could read all day."

"No," I agreed. "I stole you away so we could spend the day together. And if you want to spend it reading, then that's what we'll do."

Bella turned back to my overloaded bookshelf. After a long moment, she murmured, "I don't deserve this."

Her voice was almost sad. I couldn't understand her tone. But I knew my answer. It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. "No, you don't." When she glanced at me, her eyes were dark. Wounded. I added, "You deserve more. But this is a start."

She hesitated. Her eyes changed again, from wounded to something I couldn't read. I thought she wouldn't ask what she was thinking, but finally, she did. "Why…?"

I waited, but she didn't finish. "Why what?"

She took a breath and lifted her chin to look me in the eye. "Why do you think that of me? You barely know me."

I considered it. I didn't want to just answer. I wanted to give her the answer she wanted. "I'm a pretty good judge of people, Bella," I told her quietly. "But you… I can't read you. It's frustrating. But even though I can't figure you out? There is one thing I am sure of. You're worth it."

She stared at me for a long moment. Neither of us spoke. I had said much more than I'd intended. But there was something about her. Something in her made me just… _say_ things that I never intended to say. I'd have said almost anything to get rid of the sadness in her voice a moment ago. But I'd only said what I'd been thinking. And I could tell she believed me. Even if she wasn't entirely comfortable with the praise, or sure what to do now.

Finally she turned and moved to the bookshelf. I quickly kicked the shirt under the couch. "I don't get to read much anymore," she commented as she scanned the titles. Her fingers ran reverently along the spines, skimming with a feather light touch. "Not since my stepsisters and stepmother moved in. It's never quiet enough."

I climbed up on the bed to watch her. "Do you like your stepfamily?"

She shrugged. "They haven't killed me in my sleep," she replied. "Yet."

"Well, that's a positive endorsement."

She snickered. "About as positive as it gets." Her hand ghosted over a few more books before suddenly freezing. Her lips curved. Carefully, she eased a book free of the rest and trailed her thumb over its cover. I could see it was an Austen work – _Pride and Prejudice_. Classics were her thing, then. I had expected that. She looked up at me suddenly and held up the novel. "Is this okay?"

"Of course." I motioned toward the third shelf. "Can you hand me _Dracula_?"

"Speaking of killing people in their sleep," she mused as she selected the book. I smiled as she moved to the bed to hand it to me.

My fingers brushed against hers. We both jerked a little. The jolt was like a burn. For a second, we both froze. Her skin was so warm. Then she slid her hand out from under mine and stepped back from the bed. Her cheeks tinted pink as she let her hair fall down around her face. Without a word, she moved to the couch and tucked herself into the corner.

For a long moment, I simply stared at her. She felt it, too. It still amazed me that she did. And I had no idea what it meant.

When she turned the page of her book, I finally opened mine. We read for a few minutes in silence. It was surprisingly comfortable. I'd never felt at ease with anyone in my room before. Even Emmett. And silences generally never lasted. But with Bella, the silences didn't feel heavy. They were calm. Soothing.

After about ten minutes, I noticed that she kept sneaking glances at something beside her on the couch as though something were tempting her but she was trying to resist. I followed her gaze to see that I had left my iPod there the night before. My mind raced to what I'd been listening to. Classical. I wondered if there was a way to get the iPod before she…

Picked it up.

She suddenly gave up resisting and reached over to pick up the iPod. I knew exactly what song I'd listened to last. The song to which I'd pictured her face last night. Clair de Lune. She pressed the button, and I cringed as she read the name of the song. The crease appeared slightly between her brows, and she glanced up at me, then back at the screen. When she looked at me again, she held up the headphones. "Do you mind?"

I wanted to gape at her. Somehow, I managed not to. "No… Do… You like Debussy?"

"I'm partial to Clair de Lune."

Holy. Crap.

She stood suddenly and shrugged out of her hoodie. My throat felt tight as I watched her. When she laid the jacket over the back of the couch, I tried not to stare. But her dark brown hair was a perfect contrast against the burgundy of her T-shirt, and now I could see the pale skin of her arms….

She still had a patch of gauze on her forearm, I realized suddenly. But it was a much smaller square. Her stab wound was healing.

And I could see the outline of her figure better now, which reminded me of the blue vest outfit from the Renaissance festival. Which made me remember what she'd looked like in the rain. Which… I needed to stop. I focused to see that she'd sat down again and put in only one headphone. And I suddenly noticed what her shirt said.

"Forks Police?"

"Oh." She glanced down at her shirt. "Yeah… My dad gave me this shirt."

"Your dad?"

"Charlie Swan. He's the chief of police."

I stared. Swallowed. "I kidnapped the chief of police's daughter."

Bella grinned. "Technically it wasn't a kidnapping. I got in the car."

"True." I nodded slowly. "I hope he'd listen to that before he shot me."

She laughed quietly. "He doesn't really carry his gun that much. You probably wouldn't be in danger." Her laugh faded. "Not that he would know I was gone, anyway."

I frowned. I didn't like the look in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

She kept her eyes on the iPod. "He's not home much." She chewed on her lower lip, calling my attention to that perfectly imbalanced mouth of hers, and I almost was distracted before she added, "Kind of like Carlisle, I guess. Works a lot."

She wanted to change the subject. So I did. "Speaking of Carlisle… The painting in his office. You like Hassam?" I asked, hoping I had the right name.

Her eyes lit a little, and I knew that I'd gotten it right. All of it. "I like his cities," she said. "Paris, Boston, New York. When he painted people in the streets and parks. The rest of his work I'm not as into. But ones like the one downstairs… I like those."

She knew a lot about this guy. I took a guess. "You paint?"

She looked embarrassed. "No. I don't paint."

And the way she answered led me to my next guess. "But you do artwork?"

She hesitated. "I draw."

Aha. An artist. "What do you draw?"

"People, mostly." Bella fiddled with the iPod. "The way I see them, anyway." She looked up at me suddenly. "You have a lot of classical music. The piano is yours, isn't it."

Damn. Somehow she always managed to throw me off. I'd just been wondering if she'd drawn me, and now she had me back to thinking about my composition about her. And playing it with her sitting next to me. Warm and close against my side. "Um… Yeah. It's mine."

Her brown eyes were taking in my reactions again. "Do you play a lot?"

"I used to," I answered honestly. I wanted to tell her I'd just started composing again. When I'd met her. For her. I wanted to play her song for her. But I clenched my jaw and kept my mouth shut. I'd already said more than I'd intended today. There was no way I was telling her I'd composed a song about her practically the day I'd met her. After I hadn't played a single note for two years.

Because that wouldn't make her scream "veto" at all.

"Hm," she mused. Her eyes dropped back to the iPod in her hand. But not before she had taken in something about me. I wondered what it was.

Suddenly she got up and headed to my bookshelf again, taking the iPod with her. I observed her from my position on the bed as she scanned through the spines a second time. It pleased me, _a lot_, that she seemed so comfortable now in my room. With me. I grinned to myself, enjoying the warm feeling in my chest as I watched her ponder the titles. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, giving me a better view of her face as she frowned a little in concentration. So cute.

She selected another book. Another classic. She was honed in on my school section. This time it was a Bronte. _Wuthering Heights_. Her small smile as she flipped to a page toward the middle told me how much she loved that particular work. She didn't even have to start at the beginning.

As she turned the pages, she stepped over to the window and glanced out. Something caught her attention and she leaned a little closer to the glass. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I smiled at her. "I kidnapped you. I suppose it's only fair."

"Your big friend Emmett." I frowned, wondering where this was going. "Do you want him to know I'm here?"

"I don't…" I trailed off, at a loss, then I suddenly understood. "He's here," I growled. I jumped to my feet. He would ruin everything if he found Bella here. "Dammit."

Bella looked back at me from the window. Her face was unreadable. "He just pulled up."

I stared at her for a second, trying to understand her expression. When she turned her back to me to face the window again, I figured it out. And my heart sank. "Bella, I'm not ashamed of you," I assured her. "At all. It's just… It would not be good for _you_ if Emmett knew you were here alone with me. Trust me on that. Please."

For a moment she stared out the window. Then she finally turned to face me again. Her tiny smile sent relief soaring through me. "You better get downstairs, then. He's almost inside."

I smiled widely. "I'll be right back. I promise." I started to leave but paused in the door to look back at her. "Anything you want." I motioned around the room. "Feel free." And I raced downstairs to catch Emmett before he started up to my room.

The big idiot was just coming in the front door when I hit the bottom of the stairs. He looked at me suspiciously when I appeared in front of him. I returned the look. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"It's lunchtime," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I came to see if you were still sulking."

"And to steal food," I muttered as he headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah," he replied casually. He opened the refrigerator and helped himself to bread, lunchmeat, and cheese. "So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Still sulking?" He cocked a brow at me over his sandwich-making operation. "You don't seem to be. You seem kind of… happy." He slapped an extra few pieces of turkey on his bread, considered, then added another slice of cheese. "What are you up to?"

"Listening to classical music. Looking at classic art. Reading classic literature."

As expected, Emmett's face screwed up in disgust. He picked up his sandwich and headed for the door. "Later, dude."

I tried not to smirk as I shut the door behind him. I glanced at the clock to see that it _was_ lunchtime. Emmett had left all the ingredients on the counter. I hurried into the kitchen to make two sandwiches.

I couldn't wait to get back upstairs.


	13. Learning

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

I was standing alone in the middle of Edward Cullen's bedroom.

How did that happen?

And how many girls would kill me to take my place?

I definitely hadn't expected to spend the day with him when I'd gotten up that morning. And I'd never dreamed I'd be spending it with him in his room. Or having this good a time with him just sitting here, reading and talking and listening to Clair de Lune on his iPod.

He was more complex than any of his admirers knew.

When we'd left the hospital, I'd still been considering my veto, but I'd decided to ride it out a little longer. And as he'd driven, Edward had relaxed. Until he'd pulled into his driveway. Then I'd been able to feel his nerves as he'd waited for my reaction.

And holy crow, his house was huge. He lived in an entirely different world from mine. It made me feel like we had absolutely nothing in common. I was sure he would realize soon how different we were. How he had been mistaken about me, and how I was nothing for him to notice.

Then, inside, he was still polite. Still sweet. He'd given me a tour of the house, and he'd seemed abashed by its size. Not at all impressed by it, but rather kind of… embarrassed? He didn't seem interested in Carlisle's money, or the results of his wealth. Even when I'd all but fangirled over Carlisle's Hassam painting in the study, he'd seemed more interested in my reaction, or maybe just amused by it, than proud of the piece of authentic artwork in his home.

His reactions made me think that maybe we weren't that different. And the more I learned of him, the more I thought that maybe we really weren't. Clair de Lune, classic literature… and he played piano? An artist in his own right.

Complex.

When we'd finally reached his room, he'd been adorably nervous. And I'd had a surge of confidence neither of us had expected that had allowed me to take charge and walk right into his room like it was no big deal. Now here I was, holding _Wuthering Heights_ and his iPod, feeling a strange mix of ease in his room and discomfort with the idea of snooping through his possessions while he wasn't around. Even if he _had_ offered.

But I didn't have to snoop to see that he had no pictures in his room except one. There was a single photo on his nightstand of a middle-aged woman with reddish-blond hair and green eyes. His green eyes. His mother. I studied her smiling face for a moment, taking in how he resembled her, and I felt a pang of sadness for him. He must miss her.

Looking at the photo made me feel like I was invading his privacy more than anything else in the room, so I turned away from it to look at something else. Anything else. My gaze drifted to the opposite side of the room. From where I stood, I could see the white button-up shirt he'd worn the day before where he'd kicked it into a ball under the couch when he'd thought I hadn't noticed. I grinned a little. It was the only thing in the room out of place, but it had worried him enough for him to try to hide it.

I took a step toward the bed. Edward's scent lingered in the room, but it was stronger near the bed. I breathed deeply, savoring it. Hesitantly, I reached down to let my fingers trail over his navy comforter, touching the indentation where he'd been sitting only a minute before.

I could hear Emmett's booming voice downstairs. I wondered what they were saying. Edward had promised that he wasn't ashamed of me. But it still felt a little strange for him to be hiding me from his best friend. Although I supposed I understood. It would be embarrassing to have Emmett teasing me about being alone with Edward, in Edward's room, for as long as we had been. I blushed a little just thinking about the things Emmett would say.

It was so nice that Edward wasn't like that. That I could be alone with him in his room and feel as comfortable as I did. It surprised me that I could, but being with him here, even in silence, was just… soothing.

And he'd told me I was worth it. That I deserved… more. I didn't know quite what to make of that. Or him.

The front door closed again, pulling me out of my thoughts. Had Edward gotten rid of Emmett already? I moved to the window to peek out. Emmett's monster Jeep was pulling away from the curb. Wow.

I heard Edward coming back up the stairs a minute later. I turned to face the door. He appeared carrying two paper plates with sandwiches and two bottles of water. "That was fast," I commented.

He grinned. "I told him I was listening to classical music and looking at art." He held up the plates. "Hungry?"

"Yes, actually." I accepted a bottle of water and watched him curiously as he gave me a slightly embarrassed look and adjusted his grip on the plates. Then I noticed that there were three sandwiches.

"Mayo, mustard, or plain?" he asked, his eyes indicating each sandwich in turn. "They're all turkey though, since Emmett ate the rest of the lunchmeat. I hope that's okay."

I bit my lip. He'd made three sandwiches because he didn't know what condiment I liked? It was amusing – very male of him – to make three rather than just ask, or maybe bring the mayo and mustard bottles upstairs with him. But it also was strangely… _touching_ that he had. And I didn't know how to react.

So I kept my eyes on the sandwiches. "Mustard," I requested quietly. I took the plate he handed me. "And turkey is great. Thanks." For a moment, I stared down at the sandwich he'd made for me, feeling a strange surge of emotion. It had been a long time since anyone had brought me something to eat just because he'd thought of me. I turned to move to the couch to give myself a second to control my weird reaction. "You and Emmett are really different," I commented as I sat.

I looked up to see Edward watching me from the bed. He seemed sort of concerned, but pleased at the same time. It was a strange reaction for him to have, too. The two of us were just odd, I decided.

He opened his bottle of water with a shrug. "Yeah, we are," he agreed. For a second, I almost thought he was replying to my unspoken observation. Then his next words reminded me of my remark. "Jonas," he muttered to himself. He shook his head. "You and your best friend seem really different, too."

"Alice?" I smiled a little. "Yeah. We're nothing alike. I still don't know why she decided she liked me my first day at Forks High, but she did. I think she sees me as a walking makeover-to-be. She's just waiting for me to say yes. Which will never happen. But Alice is an optimist."

Edward shot me that lopsided grin I liked. "You don't need a makeover," he told me. I felt the blush creeping up, and his grin widened a little. "Your first day at Forks High… When did you move here?"

"January of last year." I took a sip of water. "I moved in with my dad when my mom got remarried." I didn't elaborate. He didn't need to know anything more about my options, or my choice to stay where I was.

"Where were you before?"

"Phoenix."

He chuckled. "Bet it was a shock to move here."

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'd visited my dad a few summers, but not recently. I'd only been in Washington maybe a few weeks of my life, total. I'd always lived in Arizona. So moving here, in January? It took a while to adjust."

Edward grinned around a huge bite of his first sandwich. When he swallowed, he asked, "_Have_ you adjusted?"

I considered. "Hm. I suppose. I'm still not that big a fan of rain. But I guess I'm kind of used to it. You have to be, to survive here." I took a small bite of my own sandwich and wondered what would be a safe question to ask him about his past. I didn't want to bring up anything that would push him back into the desolation he'd experienced at the hospital. "Have you always lived in Washington?"

Edward's expression changed. I realized immediately that I'd asked the wrong question. His eyes dimmed, and he seemed to pull into himself. He put his sandwich down on his plate and opened his water to take a quick drink. When he put the cap back on the bottle, he set it on the bed beside him and stared down at it. For a long moment, he didn't reply. I thought about asking something else to change the subject, but he finally murmured, "No."

For a minute longer, he gazed down at the bottle, seeming to consider whether to continue. At last he decided to elaborate. "My mother and I were from Chicago," he began quietly, his eyes still on his water. "My dad died when I was little, so it was just us. We moved here almost three years ago. She got sick and had to be in the hospital. Carlisle was the one to take care of her almost the entire time. I swear that man never sleeps," he mused. "But we got to know him pretty well. When she died, she asked him to take care of me. So he did. And I've been with him the last two years."

He fell silent then, still staring blindly downward. He'd related the entire story flatly, with no emotion. It sounded rehearsed, as though it hadn't sunken in for him beyond the memorization of it. And looking into his eyes, I didn't think it had. At least, not here. Not beyond the hospital.

There, the reality of it had been able to reach him, where the memory of his loss could set off a near panic attack like the one I'd witnessed. And the third floor… That must have been where she'd died. But the farther we'd gotten from the hospital, the more he'd relaxed. He'd settled. The memory was left behind at the hospital and replaced with the dull script he'd just recited to me.

He hadn't allowed himself to cope.

I frowned at him as he kept his gaze locked on his water. I wasn't sure what had happened to his mother, or what the circumstances of her death were. But he hadn't dealt with it. Obviously. I wondered if Carlisle had tried to help him.

I wondered if I could. Or _how_ I could.

Suddenly Edward lifted his head and looked me in the eye. His lips curved a little even though his eyes remained bleak. "What was the last thing you drew?"

_Horny Mike Newton_.

Oh, crap.

I felt my eyes widen and panic rise on my face. I was a horrible liar, just like Angela had said. But there was no way I was going to explain that particular illustration to Edward. So I could detail one of my other recent drawings while the horny Mike picture floated around in my head and made my expression look guilty, or I could skirt around telling him about any drawing in particular and maybe look slightly less guilty.

"Um… I draw people," I hedged.

Edward's eyes had brightened. I was relieved to see the gleam again, even if it was at my expense. His smile took on a more mischievous slant, and I cringed. He was very aware that there was something about my last picture that was embarrassing for me. "As you see them," he added. "So who did you draw?"

He'd been paying attention. Dammit. "Someone at school."

Edward cocked his head at me. "Someone you like?"

"_No!_" The word flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. I bit my lip and slouched back into the corner of the couch, wishing it would just swallow me, when Edward's smile grew and his eyes practically danced. I felt my face flaming. Avoiding the explanation was just making it worse. I drew in a breath and steeled myself. "Okay, so there's a guy. Mike Newton. He's like… the popular guy, I guess. And my sister likes him. And he," I swallowed bile, "likes me."

Edward's expression changed for a millisecond. I couldn't read it before he smoothed it back out. "So how did you draw him?"

_Damn_ it. "He, um…" I trailed off, not sure how to word it. "Well… I drew him. And then I added… horns. Kind of… all over."

There was a long pause. Then, suddenly, Edward roared out a laugh. "Horny Mike Newton?"

I stared at him. He understood. He… got me? "Um… yeah. Mike kind of creeps me out, actually."

Edward shook his head. "God, Bella, you're…"

He didn't finish. I tried not to ask, but I couldn't help it. "I'm… what?"

He quieted and leaned his head back against the wall to gaze at me. His eyes were bright from his laughter, and the emptiness from only moments before was completely gone from his face. "You're incredible."

My face flushed instantly. I lowered my head and let my hair drape around my face to conceal my blush. I heard Edward chuckle softly to himself. We both went back to eating in a comfortable silence, and when I finished my sandwich, I picked up his iPod and _Wuthering Heights_ again.

We spent the rest of the afternoon reading and interrupting one another with random questions or comments. I felt more at ease tucked into the corner of Edward's couch than I ever felt at home. That may have been due to the fact that I didn't have to worry about the spawn crashing into his room the way they did mine, but beyond that, being with him was just… soothing, somehow. There was no pressure with him. No worries.

Except one.

"Holy crow, is it really that late?" I jumped to my feet, my eyes wide on the clock. "I have to go!"

Edward got up much more lazily. He watched as I grabbed my hoodie from the back of the couch. "School will be over before I can get you there."

"I know, but I have to get home." I started to shrug into my hoodie, then froze. Edward's hands were at my shoulders, holding my jacket out for me. I could feel the buzz of his touch through the fabric. Slowly, I slid my arms through the sleeves and tugged my hair out of the back before I turned to face him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He reached out to flip the drawstring down into place over my left shoulder, and I felt a strange flutter in my stomach as his hand moved toward me. Then he motioned toward the door. "After you."

I settled myself and headed out into the hall. He trailed me down both sets of stairs and outside. It was sprinkling, and he muttered something behind me as he pulled the front door closed. I caught the word "umbrella," and I glanced back at him with a smirk. "Afraid the rain will mess up your perfectly tousled hair?"

He smirked back. "Funny." He trailed me around the car to open my door, which still surprised me. "You said you don't like the rain."

I stared up at him, trapped in the cage of the car door, the car, and his body. "You don't… _need_ to worry about me," I mumbled. His expression changed, and I added quickly, "I prefer sun, but I don't mind the rain. Not anymore." I shrugged, trying to ease his suddenly intense stare. "Besides, I work outside, remember. I'm used to it. I hardly ever use an umbrella. Drives Alice crazy, but it really doesn't bother me. Unless I'm trying to eat lunch," I added, thinking of the festival lunch breaks without my umbrella.

I expected my ramble to bring out a grin at my expense again, which was my goal, but Edward didn't smile. "Get in the car."

It wasn't an order. It was a request. But I wasn't sure why he wasn't smiling. With a frown, I turned and slid into the car. He shut the door behind me and came around to his side. When he got in, he pulled out of the driveway without a word. He kept his eyes straight ahead, his gaze intense and his jaw tight. I wondered what I had said to upset him.

We were halfway to Forks before he finally spoke. He didn't look at me when he did. "Bella," he began quietly, almost uncertainly. "I liked having you with me today."

I hesitated. Was there a "but" coming? "I had fun," I said just as uncertainly.

He looked over at me then. Relief was on every inch of his face. "So you don't mind that I kidnapped you?"

I grinned. He was worried that I was upset about being "kidnapped" – that I was thinking it over and having second thoughts about today. "I know this probably ruins your super-cool concept of today, but like I told you, it wasn't really a kidnapping. I got in the car."

He smiled then. Widely. "Yeah, you did." He paused, and his expression grew serious. When he looked at me, his eyes were intent. "I want to see you again."

The flutter exploded in my belly again just from his words. And from the look in his eyes. Ridiculous. "I need to stay in school," I told him, somehow managing to keep my tone light despite the chaos in my insides. "I'd like to graduate on time."

"When can I see you?" he persisted.

"I don't know. My stepmother expects me to be home all the time. The only time I really have to myself is after she and my sisters are asleep."

Edward fell silent again. And I suddenly realized why. I hadn't told him I wanted to see _him_ again. But… I did. I didn't even want to see Forks High School looming in the distance now, because that meant my day with him was over. I sighed. "It's just… complicated, Edward. I really can't get away, and you can't come over." I allowed myself a moment to shudder at the thought. "My stepsisters are infatuated with you, and if they found out I had even _talked_ to you, much less spent a day with you… We don't get along as it is. My life would be hell if you showed up at my house." I glanced at him. "Because of them, not because of you."

He grinned a little. "I get it."

"And my stepmother..." I shook my head. "My family can't know I know you. As bad as that sounds." I glared out my window, wishing my life hadn't turned out to be quite so frustrating. "And there's no time in the day that I can escape them except during school, or maybe half an hour after school before she's calling me to come home – and that's not enough time for you to drive from Port Angeles. So school is all I have."

"Or the weekends when you work, or late at night when they're asleep."

"Exactly." I leaned my head back against my seat. "See my point?"

"Hm."

I turned my head to look over at him. "But Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I wish it wasn't complicated."

He glanced over at me, and his lopsided smile sent the flutters into overdrive. He understood. For some reason, I couldn't say it as bluntly as he could. But he understood that I wanted to see him again, too. And he understood everything I had told him about my family, and he accepted it all. "Tell you what," he said, reaching into the console and pulling out a piece of scrap paper. "Hand me the pen from your notebook?"

I twisted around to grab my notebook and calculus text from the backseat. The sight of it reminded me that I had calculus homework. Wait… Why was I thinking about calculus when I was with Edward Cullen? _Wait_. When did I start to _care_ this much about being with Edward Cullen? I wanted to laugh. Less than four days ago I hadn't even been able to stand hearing his name. Now here I was riding in his car and wishing he wasn't taking me home.

I handed him my pen and held my breath as he scribbled something on the paper while he drove. His driving was amazingly unaffected by the distraction, and he capped the pen and handed it back to me without once veering out of our lane. Then he handed me the paper. "That's my number," he told me. "I'll wait for your call. Otherwise expect to see me on Saturday."

It was a miracle I had a ribcage left with all this fluttering going on. I tucked the paper into my sketchbook without opening it wide enough for him to see inside. His smile turned almost cocky at my acceptance. I wanted to make a smart remark, but I couldn't find one. He assured me, "I won't do anything at the festival to alert your sisters." His smile turned into a smirk. "Not that anyone at the festival would ever say anything to anyone."

I looked down at my hands. "Yeah. They're really good at the mafia thing."

"I noticed."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I learned that if I ever want to hide something, I need your friend Angela on my side."

I laughed. "She's great. And she likes you, I think, so no worries about her seeing you."

"And Alice?"

I glanced out the windshield as Edward pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of the high school. He parked across the lot from my truck, at an angle from which we could see Alice, but she couldn't see us.

My best friend was waiting outside the driver's side door of my truck, her short, shiny metallic skirt glinting across the distance and her face set in a mask of worry. Jasper was standing beside her, holding an umbrella over her head. Even he looked concerned.

"Oh," I groaned. "I left my phone in my backpack. She's gonna kill me."

"Should I leave?"

"Oh…. Um, you can, if you want. I mean, she's going to be pissed with me. But I don't have to worry about Alice and Jasper. Obviously. And you've already sort of met them. So it's up to you."

Without a word, Edward got out of the car and came around to open my door. I slid out and clutched my books to my chest. "Thank you," I murmured, looking up into his eyes and hoping he knew that I was thanking him not just for the door, but for everything. When he smiled, I knew that he did.

I headed across the lot through the light mist. Alice heard me when I'd almost reached her, and she whirled on me. "Bella, where have you been? You didn't answer any of my texts or my calls…." Her eyes lifted and widened as Edward stepped up behind me. "Edward Cullen?"

I stopped at the door of my truck, only a few feet from Alice and Jasper. I could feel Edward standing directly behind me. "Hello, Alice. Jasper," he greeted them smoothly. Casually. "It's nice to meet you both officially."

"You, too. I think." Alice raised a brow at me. She wasn't distracted by his velvet voice or his manners. I was in for it. She kept her gaze locked on me as Jasper and Edward shook hands. I knew that she noticed how I jerked a little when Edward leaned close to me to reach Jasper's hand. But I couldn't help reacting every time Edward's electricity got too close. It always surprised me.

When Edward stepped back to leave, he turned to me. "Thank you for today," he said quietly. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." I watched him round my truck and head for his car. As he was pulling out of the parking lot, Jasper handed me my backpack. "Oh." I took it absently, my eyes on the Volvo as it disappeared. "Thanks."

"We were worried about you," Alice said accusingly.

I crashed back to the present. "I know. I'm sorry. I forgot my phone in my backpack."

"We know. Get in." Alice nodded toward the truck. "Jazz, I'll see you later."

I groaned again and climbed into my truck. I knew that I wasn't getting out of it. Jasper escorted Alice to the passenger side, then he wandered off to drive himself home. In the silence of the truck, Alice simply waited. Her most powerful weapon. I quickly gave in. "He just… showed up."

"And you just skipped with him."

"Alice," I warned.

"All day?"

I sighed. "A little."

Alice studied me. "You like him. You like him a lot."

"Alice…"

"This is just… not right."

I stared at her. My heart sank. "What?"

"You, Jasper, me. And Jacob," she added graciously, considering that she rarely saw him and really only knew him through my talking about him. "We were the Anti-Edward Cullen Fan Club. You were like the president. You couldn't even stand to hear his name. And now you're all… into him."

"It wasn't because of him," I reminded her. "It was because of the way girls act about him. It's sickening."

"And now you're sick over him." Alice smirked. "Lovesick." She tapped her temple, and before she could even start, I cut her off.

"_Alice!_ Jeez." I ran my hands through my hair and started the truck. "I have to get home, but I have to go to the store first. Am I taking you home, or are you coming with me?"

"Hell yes, I'm coming with you. I have to hear all about your date."

"Alice, I'm taking you home."

"You wouldn't dare." I shot her a look, and she raised her hands, palms out. "Okay, okay. But if I'm going with you, you're talking."

"Might as well be now," I muttered as I pulled away from the school. Although the idea of telling Alice about Edward while we walked through the grocery store with her wearing that piece of flexible metal she called a dress made me think that procrastination actually may be a good alternative.

Until I considered what she may be wearing tomorrow, at school, in hearing range of the Edward Cullen Fan Club.

Yeah, now was fine. And besides, even though I had no intention of telling her the details of my time with Edward…

I did want to tell her about _him_.


	14. Explaining

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

"So are you going to tell me anything or not?" Alice huffed.

I rolled my eyes and turned the corner into another aisle. She trailed irately behind, a spectacle stalking through Thriftway in her short, shiny dress. I noticed an older woman giving her a stern look, and I tried not to laugh as I walked and Alice shimmered past her.

While I considered how to explain my day, Alice snagged a package of flour tortillas and held them up with a pleading look. I knew that expression. "Fajitas?" She nodded, and I shrugged. She tossed the package into my cart, and I continued on, mechanically selecting things from the shelves. I was shopping on auto-pilot, my mind on Edward and how to describe him to my best friend.

"Bella," Alice complained. "I'm wasting this dress on grocery shopping just so I can hear this. Start talking."

"I owe Jake fifty dollars," I remembered suddenly.

She frowned at me. "I don't care about your debt. I care about Cullen."

I shook my head. "I owe him because Edward showed up today." I added a few more items to my cart and considered my next words. When I felt Alice getting ready to explode beside me, I relented. "He showed up after first period and asked me to skip with him. I didn't really think about it. I just kind of… went. I wanted to."

"Because you like him." I didn't reply, and she let out a long, suffering sigh and followed me to the next aisle. "Bella, seriously. You like him. And he likes you." When I shot her a look, she narrowed her eyes at me. "You can_not_ tell me he doesn't. _Please_. The guy is practically stalking you. He is way more than just interested."

I considered that. The idea of him being "way more than just interested." The idea of being with him because he wanted me to be. He'd practically begged me to stay with him today. Alice was right that he liked me. But I wasn't sure in what way he liked me. He'd never made a move to touch me. Even though it had seemed like he'd wanted to and had had to stop himself…. But maybe that was just my imagination. After all, he'd only touched me once today, and that had been an accident when our fingers had brushed when I'd handed him his book – when I'd felt like his skin had burned mine. Beyond that, he had carefully maintained his distance. Did guys who were interested do that? Weren't they usually more… _direct_? I wasn't sure; I'd never dated.

But I couldn't figure him out.

Alice was watching my face, trying to read my expression. I smoothed it out. "Even if he did, Alice, what are we supposed to do? Skip school every day to see each other? He can't come over to my house. Victoria wouldn't allow it, and the spawn would eat me alive. And I can't go to see him. Victoria wouldn't allow that, either."

"Screw her."

That time I had to laugh. The older woman was in our aisle again, and she gave Alice a look that should have melted the metallic material of her dress. Alice ignored her and my snickering. "Bella, just admit it. You like each other."

Edward's smile, and those bright green eyes of his, danced through my mind. "Yeah. I like him," I muttered. "Damn him."

Alice laughed then, amused by my reaction and excited over the prospect. "This is just so… bizarre… but great!"

"Thanks, Alice."

"No, really. I mean, who would have thought that Cullen, of all people, would be the one?" She grinned so widely I was surprised her face stayed intact. "After all the complaining about him, he's the one."

"Alice, I have no idea if he—"

She cut me off with a glare. "He does, Bella. You're usually so observant. Pay attention. Keep up."

"I know he likes to hang out with me. I just… I don't know…"

Alice frowned at me. "He didn't touch you at all, did he," she stated. "Did he even make a move to?"

I hated when she knew what I was thinking when I didn't want her to. "No." I thought about telling her about the weird electricity I felt with him, but I kept that to myself. Just like all the other real details about today that I would never tell her. The hospital, reading, Clair de Lune… I would never say a word about any of that to her. To anyone. Even this conversation felt a little too private. I wasn't good at these discussions.

Alice's frown deepened. "Not once?"

"Alice." I threw a bag of frozen vegetables into the cart. "We just hung out. Nothing happened."

"But you wanted it to." She touched her temple, but let her hand drop when she saw my expression. "I… _think_… he wanted it, too." She watched me select another bag. "So do you want to tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"I only met him. I don't know him. What is it about him that you like? Because I know it's not just his looks." She smirked. "You're not Lauren. So what is it?"

I stared down at the bag of peas in my hands. "It's just… He's different," I said slowly. "He's not like what any of them think."

"So what _is_ he like?"

"He's…" I took a breath, then smiled slightly, recalling my earlier conclusion about him. "Complex." I shook my head and elaborated a little before Alice could complain. "He's smart. And he's thoughtful. Considerate. He never pressured me. He's just… sweet."

"My God," Alice murmured. I looked up at her, and she gazed back in awe. "He really is the one, isn't he?"

I threw the peas into the cart and pushed past her to head for the register. "I told you I like him, Alice, leave it at that."

Alice trailed behind me, surprisingly silent. She didn't speak again as I checked out and paid. Her silence reminded me of Edward's during the trip back to Forks. At least her quiet was thoughtful, not defensive.

Defensive….

Had Edward been offended by the things I'd told him – or not told him? I thought that through. Had he had the same reaction to my excuses about my family as I'd had about his response to Emmett's arrival at his house? Did he think I was ashamed of him and trying to cover it up? That I didn't really want to see him again and that's why I couldn't say it as bluntly as he could, or just tell him when to come see me? But I'd told him about my stepsisters before…. He had to understand. He'd seemed to. Even when he'd left, he was very adamant about seeing me again, so he had to have understood that _I_ wanted to see _him_ again.

Didn't he?

* * *

**EPOV**

She wanted to see me again.

I felt the grin creeping up, and I tried to stifle it as I contemplated the shelf in front of me. But I couldn't stop it. I ended up grinning like an idiot at the display of sandwich breads. Luckily no one noticed.

I grabbed a loaf of bread and tossed it into my basket. Then I frowned down at the basket's contents. I already had turkey, cheese, and a bottle of mustard. And now… I was lost.

As soon as I'd left Bella with her friends, I'd felt the urge to go shopping. We had no food in our house. It was pathetic. When I saw Bella again, I wanted to be able to offer her a choice in what we ate. But the only thing that I knew she liked was turkey sandwiches. I had no idea what else to buy for her. Or even where to start.

I headed toward the front of the store. Fruit, maybe? Apples. Strawberries? My grin was back. Strawberries. Like her.

I selected a container of strawberries and stood for a moment smiling like a weirdo as I breathed in their scent. Then I picked out some apples and a few pears and decided that the stupid hand basket was too small. I traded it for a cart and moved on to gather plain, barbecue, and sour cream and onion potato chips.

I may not know what she liked yet, but I was going to find out.

By the time I made it to the register, I had one of just about everything in the store that didn't require any elaborate cooking skill. I caught the older woman ahead of me in line giving me an appraising look. Even the cashier looked a little surprised. I surveyed my overflowing cart but couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed. Bella was worth it.

When I got home, I was relieved that Carlisle wasn't there yet. It would have been awkward to haul all the bags in with him helping. I dumped everything on the work island in the center of the kitchen and felt grateful for the first time that we had such a large house. A smaller kitchen wouldn't have been able to hold all this. The pile of food was enormous. Maybe I _had_ gone a little overboard.

But even with as much as I had bought… I wondered if I could keep Emmett away from my house for a few days.

I started putting things away in the refrigerator and pantry. Despite the kitchen's size, I still managed to fill up most of the available space. Impressive, considering it was mostly empty to begin with.

I had just finished when I heard Carlisle pull into the garage. _Now_ I was embarrassed. I didn't want to deal with his reaction. I swept all the empty bags off the counter and balled them up in the plastic recycle bin. He walked in right when I shoved the last bag into the bin.

And he headed right for the refrigerator. Damn him.

"Hello, Edward," he greeted me cheerfully as he opened the refrigerator door. And froze.

For a second, he simply stared. Then he asked casually, "Are we expecting Emmett?"

I swore under my breath. "No."

Carlisle glanced back at me. And he understood immediately. I practically saw the light go on when he realized it. "Ah." He paused, considering. He glanced back into the refrigerator. "When are you seeing her again?"

My face felt a little hot. I shifted my weight. "I don't know."

Carlisle pulled out a bottle of water and turned to face me. "Do I get to know her name?"

I hesitated. "Bella," I said finally. And felt myself smiling. Damn it.

He frowned. "Bella Swan?"

Something surged inside me. I felt my body tensing up. How did he know her? I tried to battle my reaction. It was ridiculous. He essentially was my father, for heaven's sake. "Yes."

"Chief Swan's daughter." Carlisle smiled a little. "I remember Charlie being excited about her arrival a short time ago."

Of course. Carlisle knew her father. Why not? Annoyance and anger dueled in me. The man was impossible to deal with. Why did he have to be involved in everything? Bella was mine. I didn't want him to know her in any way I didn't.

Then I frowned at myself. Bella was mine? Where had that thought come from? I didn't own her. We weren't even dating. We were just… Well, I wasn't sure. I was stalking and kidnapping her? And she let me? But she wasn't mine.

But… I wanted her to be.

Carlisle was watching me. I frowned a little deeper. He tried, "She's very pretty. And she seems very sweet."

"And she's not Tanya?" I snapped.

His face fell a little. "Well, no. She's not."

And now for the guilt and shame. I didn't even know where the anger had come from. Or the comparison to Tanya. But I'd felt, strongly, that he was approving Bella as an improvement over my first and only girlfriend. And she was. Bella was better than anyone I'd ever met.

That was it.

Carmen obviously had compared her to Tanya. And when Carlisle had first seen her, I'd felt like he was doing the same thing. Natural, I knew. And the immense approval of the two adults had been almost comical. Neither had liked Tanya, and they were relieved by the clear difference between her and Bella. But the fact that they were comparing her to Tanya at all… There was no comparison. Tanya didn't even deserve to be in the same thought process as Bella. Tanya was a mistake. Bella was… everything.

I couldn't stand to have anyone compare her to Tanya. Or approve of her for me. I didn't need anyone to approve of her. And yet… It was kind of comforting that Carlisle so obviously liked her. And he hadn't even met her yet.

I wanted to apologize for snapping at him. But I couldn't get the words out. I faltered for a second, trying to think. Then something popped into my head. I told him, "She likes Hassam."

The perfect apology. Carlisle's face went from upset to surprised to impressed in half a second. He was impressed that Bella not only knew who Hassam was, but she also liked him. But he also was impressed that I had told him that. That I had offered anything about her on my own. He grinned to himself. "Does she, really."

Yup. Bella had Carlisle's approval. I bit back a snicker and headed out of the kitchen.

In my room, I picked up my iPod from where Bella had left it on the couch. She'd also left _Wuthering Heights_ in her corner of the sofa. I left it where it was.

My room still smelled like her. I breathed deeply as I moved to my bed and stretched out. Clair de Lune played quietly in my ear as I closed my eyes and thought of her. Of her seriousness in selecting a novel from my shelf. Of her wide brown eyes skimming the words on the page as she read. Of those eyes watching me. Understanding me. Even when I'd told her things I had no intention of telling her, but she somehow made me say.

She hadn't said anything when I'd told her about my mother. No crap about being sorry, or feeling horrible, or it being so sad. To be fair, I had changed the subject on her very quickly. And on purpose. And to something that, when I'd seen the expression on her face, I'd known had been a good choice for a distraction.

But even without that. Without my maneuver. My distraction… I got the impression she wouldn't have said anything. That my evasion was wasted on her. She knew that I didn't want to hear any of that crap, maybe. Or maybe it just wasn't her personality to say random things that really didn't mean anything.

That seemed more likely.

When I'd looked up, she had been watching me. Always watching me with those big brown eyes. Just letting my story sink in. Into her, but… into me, as well.

I frowned with that realization. Somehow, her silence, and those damn big, understanding, knowing brown eyes had begun to twist my words back in a way that made me hear them. I hadn't actually heard them in a long time.

I turned my head on my pillow to look over at the picture on my nightstand. My mother's green eyes smiled back at me. For a long moment, I simply stared at her. And I found myself whispering, "I wish you could have met her, Mom. I think you would have liked her."

I stared at her for a minute longer, then I swallowed hard and turned my head back to face the ceiling. I tried not to think of her too much. I usually succeeded. But not now.

Bella's eyes were knowing behind my eyelids when I closed them. I focused on her as I tried to steady my emotions. On the memory of her here. Watching me.

Clair de Lune repeated. Bella watched. And I breathed in her scent as I found my calm again.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was steadier when I got home. I'd dropped Alice off at her house, and I'd left behind her barrage of questions and insistences that Edward was "the one." Without her chattering, I felt a lot calmer. I wasn't questioning Edward's reactions anymore. I was sure he knew that I wanted to see him again, and I wasn't ashamed of him.

Ashamed of my stepfamily, on the other hand…

"Where were you?"

I dropped my grocery bags on the counter and gave Lauren a "duh" look. "The circus."

"I didn't ask where you _belonged_," she sneered. "I asked where you _were_."

Jessica snickered beside her. I wondered if they knew that I'd skipped school, or if she was just asking why I was late getting home. "I went shopping. Obviously. I thought you may like to eat tonight."

"It took you a long time." She watched me as I put the groceries away. Her expression oozed suspicion. "Mom will be home soon."

"I'm aware of that."

"So why are you so late?" She raised a brow. "And why weren't you around after school?"

Shit.

I focused on putting away the frozen vegetables. The cold air from the freezer billowed into my face and gave me a chance to think. When I turned back to my sisters, I felt steady again. "I was working on a project."

"What project?"

Why did they decide to care _now_? I put away the green pepper and onion and turned back to the counter. "Art," I muttered, keeping my eyes on my groceries.

I waited. I did have an art project due at school soon, my final project for my class, and I had stayed late a few times to work on it. But I usually told Victoria in advance. I wondered if they knew that I was lying. When I slid the package of bacon into the refrigerator, I heard Lauren make a disgusted noise behind me. "Art," she mocked. "Like you have any skill."

She bought it. I fought back a grin before facing her again. "I have a little. My skills just aren't as popular as yours," I commented sweetly. "I mean, mine aren't advertised all over the boys' room wall."

Jessica's eyes went so wide I thought she may lose them. Lauren's mouth fell open and she sputtered a few times before she managed to collect herself. I maintained an innocent expression until I was facing the freezer again. Then I allowed myself a little smirk before I had to listen to the backlash.

But my comeback was true, at least. I _had_ seen her name on the boys' room wall.

"You are such a little—"

The front door opening cut her off. I glanced toward the sound as my name shook through the house. "_Bella!_"

Lauren glared at me the whole way out of the kitchen. Jessica trailed behind her, her eyes still wide. I'd been snarky many times before, so I wasn't sure why she was so shocked. Although I supposed that particular comment had had more bite than usual. I found myself still smirking when I answered, "I'm in the kitchen!"

"Where's dinner?"

I set my teeth. "I had to go to the store. I'll get it ready in a few minutes."

"Such a waste of space," Victoria ranted. "Can't even get to the store and back in time to have dinner ready at a respectable time?" Her voice swelled, and I knew that she was aiming her face in my direction. "Do you think you can just live here without any responsibility? You can just sit around and do nothing?"

"Why not?" I muttered to myself. "You do."

"What was that?"

"Sorry," I called toward the door. "I'm hurrying."

"You'll learn responsibility, Bella. I'm going to make sure of that. You won't be the lazy good-for-nothing taking advantage of everything she's given like you were when I married your father. You will work to deserve what you have."

"What work did I do to deserve you?" I replied into the refrigerator.

"I swear. If you were going to prom, I would take that privilege away. You're lucky you're such a frump. You don't have anything to look forward to for me to take away from you."

I glowered. Victoria had no idea what I looked forward to. Thankfully. But it was a good thing Alice wasn't here right now, because I suddenly was wavering on my anti-prom agenda. And Alice would have sensed that immediately and pounced. Tapping her forehead and grinning like an idiot.

But this was a perfect example of why Edward could never come to my house. It wasn't just because of the spawn and the violence they would unleash. It also was because Victoria would work to destroy whatever it was we had. And she was great at being destructive.

I shuddered a little at the thought of any of my stepfamily knowing that Edward was in my life at all. And what they would do to make sure he wasn't in my life anymore. The idea left me cold inside.

I thought of his number, tucked safely in my sketchbook. I wanted to call him now, to see him now. But I had no idea when I would be able to call him. If I ever could.

At least I would see him Saturday. If he'd meant what he'd said. And I hoped, almost pathetically, that he had.


	15. Progressing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

Jake was early the next morning. I was glad, because I was eager to get out of the house before my stepfamily woke up. I handed him his plate of cinnamon rolls at the door and went back to the kitchen to get the other plates ready and out to the dining room.

He leaned against the wall and hummed over his breakfast as he watched me hurry back and forth. "God, this is good," he commented, taking a massive bite. I shot him a quick grin as I headed into the kitchen again. When I came back into the room with glasses of juice, he was licking icing off his fingers. I handed him a napkin as I passed, and he chuckled. "Thanks. You know, if you were in a hurry this morning, you could have called. I wouldn't have come over."

"You would have missed the cinnamon rolls," I replied.

"True. Thanks for not calling." He smiled at me, happy as always, but with a hint of concern in his eyes. "But you seem more anxious than usual to get out of here. Something up?"

"I just really can't stand seeing them right now," I muttered. I put Victoria's coffee at her place and went back into the kitchen to grab my backpack. He trailed me to rinse his plate at the sink. When the plate was in the dishwasher, he followed me out the front door.

It was misting lightly. A breeze made the damp air cool. I shivered and hunched into my hoodie. Jake pulled the hood up over my hair from behind me, and I smiled back at him. "Thanks."

"Sure." He walked me to my truck and paused before heading for the Rabbit. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not right now." I hesitated, then gave him an impulsive hug. "I'll see you later, Jake."

His arms flexed around me. "Okay. Take care of yourself, Bells." The concern was stronger in his eyes when he pulled back to look down at me, and I felt a pang of guilt. He adjusted my hood before taking a step back and heading for his car, then he waved as he got in and pulled away from the curb.

When he was gone, I stood for a moment staring after him and wondering why I hadn't just told him that I'd spent the day with Edward yesterday. That I wanted to spend it with him again today. That I wanted to call him and couldn't. That my stepfamily was, ironically, keeping me from him because of what I was afraid they would do to separate us if they knew about him.

They made things so difficult. And I just couldn't stand them today.

So I was half an hour early to school and spent the time alternately turning on the heater and reading _Wuthering Heights_ in my truck. The novel made me think of where I'd been reading it yesterday, and my mind kept wandering to Edward's bedroom… and to Edward. When Alice scared the crap out of me by knocking on my window, I'd given up on the book and was finishing a sketch I'd started the night before of Edward's sheepish look when he'd offered me a choice in turkey sandwich condiments.

I quickly tucked the sketchbook away and climbed out to greet Alice and Jasper. "Hey," I said as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

Alice raised a brow at me. "That was a nice sketch."

"Alice…."

"Well, it was," she defended herself as we headed into the building. "You drew him perfectly. Makes me wonder what that expression was about."

Inside the school, I pulled back my hood and ran a hand through my hair as I shot her a glare. I knew that that was where she had been going with her commentary. When I didn't reply, she shrugged. "I tried," she said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes and exchanged my backpack for my notebook at my locker. In English class we still were discussing _Romeo and Juliet_, which I knew by heart, so I stuck my sketchbook in my notebook with the text and turned to face Alice and Jasper again. My gaze landed on a group behind them, and I cringed.

Jane was staring at me. The rest of the royals hadn't noticed me; Marcus looked bored as always as Aro and Caius discussed something at Aro's locker, and Alec was scribbling something in a notebook. The two guards, Felix and Demetri, were nowhere in sight. Mercifully. But Jane's narrowed eyes were locked on me, and I felt a pang of unease. She wasn't giving me the pain-inflicting glare that turned people away from her, but she was studying me a little too intently for comfort.

Without a word, I turned and headed in the direction opposite her. Alice and Jasper trailed behind. "Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Away from them," I muttered. I turned the corner to safety…

And ran into Mike Newton. Literally.

I swore under my breath as he grabbed my arm to steady me. When he saw it was me, he took a step back to look me over and broke into a lecherous grin. He only looked away from me long enough to pick up the book he'd dropped when I'd run into him. Not long enough for me to run, but long enough for me to complain. "Alice!" I hissed.

"What?"

"Couldn't you be psychic when it's convenient?"

She snorted out a laugh. Mike straightened and ran a hand over his gelled hair. I swallowed bile as I thought about his hand on my arm. I wanted to go home and shower. Maybe burn my hoodie. Which was a shame, because I really liked this hoodie.

"Bella," Mike began. He was trying to be smooth, but his version of "smooth" was almost as slimy as his hair. His eyes were roaming and his smile was more of a sneer. "I was just thinking about you."

"What a shock," Alice coughed behind me.

He didn't look at her. "I was thinking about prom. You really should go with me. I'll make it fun for you. I promise."

I felt an intense need to run to the girls' room and hide. Or throw up. Or both. "Okay," Alice intervened before I could come up with a reply. She grabbed my elbow. "Sorry, Mike, but I have to steal her away. We were in a hurry, remember?" she chided me.

I shot her a grateful look. "Yeah. Sorry, Mike," I muttered, falling into step with Alice as she dragged me past him. "We… have to go."

Jasper moved to follow us, effectively cutting Mike off before he could reply – or try to intercept. As we rushed down the hall, Jasper made sure to stay a short distance back to keep Mike away.

Alice shook her head at me when she dropped me off at my first class. "You really need to just get rid of the moron."

"I try. He doesn't get the hint."

"He _is_ a moron, after all," Jasper remarked as he strolled up beside Alice.

My best friend rolled her eyes. "You're just too nice. Mike deserves to be shot down. Rudely. The way he can understand." She grinned suddenly. "Maybe you should tell Cullen about him. I'd like to see what he would have to say about that loser harassing you."

My mind skipped to Edward and how he'd reacted when I'd explained my horny Mike illustration. The change in his expression that had been too quick for me to read when I'd told him Mike liked me. I tried to judge the expression now against Alice's words. Had Edward been… jealous?

I couldn't decide. The expression had been wiped away too fast, and I just couldn't read him. But it seemed weird that he would feel that way.

"I'm not explaining Mike's obsession to Edward," I said quietly enough that no one else would hear.

"Afraid of what he'd do?" Alice lifted a brow.

"What? No." I frowned and shook my head. "God, Alice, we're not dating. It's not like he would feel the need to come defend me or something."

Alice's hand started to drift toward her temple, and I grabbed her wrist. "Play psychic now and I swear I'll never make you another fajita."

Her lower lip stuck out in a classic Alice pout. "Don't be so mean, Bella. It's not my fault you can't see what's in front of you."

"Yes, I can." I shuddered. "Mike. I'll see you later." I pushed her out into the hall and ducked into the room behind me before Mike could spot me.

I was never so relieved to get to English class.

* * *

**EPOV**

I hated English class.

It always was so boring. We were studying things I'd read in middle school. Right now we were discussing _Romeo and Juliet_. I practically had the play memorized. It was frustrating to sit through two weeks of lecture on it.

But the class did allow me time to think. And, of course, I thought of Bella.

I wondered what she was studying in her English class. If she liked it. She probably did. She was a real bookworm. I wouldn't be surprised if she was sitting through a class right now on something _she_ already had read a dozen times.

When the teacher turned his back to write on the board, I tugged my cell phone from my pocket to check for messages again. I'd been checking all morning. I knew that Bella had said that she needed to stay in school, but I was hoping… I wanted to hear from her. Something. Anything.

Still nothing.

I shoved the phone back into my pocket. I wasn't going to get frustrated. She was in charge. I'd promised her I'd wait for her call. Until Saturday. Then I was seeing her no matter what.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and heading into the hall. My cell was in my hand again. Rosalie frowned at me as she fell into step beside me. "Expecting a call?"

"Not really," I muttered as I put the phone away.

She shook her head. "Are you going to tell Emmett you were with her all day?"

I froze in mid-step and stared at her. She stopped to look back at me. Her face was expectant – and a little frustrated. "What?" I responded lamely.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Edward. You were with her yesterday. Bella, right?" When I nodded woodenly, she went on, "So when are you telling him?"

I could only stare at her blankly for a moment. Her frustration began to grow. I quickly struggled to answer. "I, um… I don't know. I wasn't planning on it."

"Well, you need to." Rosalie turned and started down the hall again. I hurried to walk beside her. "He'll be excited for you. He wants you to be happy, you know. He probably will give you a hard time about being alone with her, but he would want to know."

The girl was… complex. I considered her as we turned the corner. Nessie met us there, and the two of them wandered off together. Rosalie shot me one last look before she disappeared into the crush of students in the hall.

Rosalie liked to make people think she was aloof. That she was… well, a snob. Shallow. But she wasn't. She was smart. And she cared. Even if she didn't want anyone to know that she did – because she tried to make everyone think she didn't. She had worked hard to achieve and maintain her privacy. She played up her looks – goddess-like blonde – to create an aura of superiority that kept people away. It was why she was so protective of her image. And it was why she was able to get away with being best friends with Nessie without anyone questioning her.

No one dared to.

But they were a lot alike, I thought. Even beyond their interest in cars. Like how both were openly private, just in different ways. One didn't care what anyone thought, so no one really bothered her, while the other used what she was given to make sure no one looked too closely. But if anyone _did_ look, they'd be as surprised as I often was.

Emmett met me at my locker. I was checking my phone again. But I didn't try to hide it from him. He raised a brow at me. "Someone supposed to call?"

I felt the instinct to deny it. And I overrode it. "Yeah. Bella."

My best friend stared at me in surprise. "Bella?" He gave me his full attention. "When did you see her?"

I exchanged my books and shut my locker. "Yesterday." I drew in a breath and turned to face his disbelief. "I spent the day with her."

"What?" Emmett's voice was almost a roar. "The whole day?"

He was drawing attention. I grabbed his arm and shoved him down the hall. "Shut up," I ordered. He silenced and fell in beside me as I walked toward my next class. "She was with me yesterday."

"When I came over? Was she there?" he asked, thankfully in a quiet voice.

"Yes." I cringed, waiting. When he didn't reply, I glanced over at him. He was thinking it through. I took advantage. "I went to her school and asked her to skip with me. She did. She was with me from around second period until the end of school."

"Alone? In your house?"

Typical. "Yes."

"And?"

I glared at him. "And what?"

"Anything happen?"

I made a disgusted sound. "No. God."

"Nothing? Not even a kiss? Nothing at all?"

"No."

"Did you _try_?"

"Emmett! Jeez. No." I stopped outside the door of my next class and kept my voice low. "We just hung out. I like just being with her. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I'm not going to pressure her."

"But dude… All day? Alone? And you didn't even _try_?" Emmett looked incredulous. "You didn't even _touch_ her? At all? Do you not _want_ to?"

This conversation was going exactly as I'd expected. Which was why I hadn't intended to have this conversation at all. "Emmett, please. Can you just…" I thought of Rosalie's words. "Be happy for me?"

"Yeah, Edward. I am. As long as you are."

"I am." I smiled a little. I knew that no one else probably would understand, but I _was_ happy. Just knowing her.

Emmett snickered suddenly. "I thought you looked a little excited yesterday. No wonder. You had a girl waiting for you in your room."

"Emmett, shut _up_." I turned to head into the classroom.

"When do I get to meet her?"

I paused. "When you mature about twenty years."

"No, really, man. You've been obsessing about her forever. I want to meet her."

He looked earnest. I hesitated, then sighed. "I'll take you to the festival with me this weekend," I promised. "As long as you swear you won't do anything stupid."

"I swear." Emmett crossed his heart melodramatically.

I shook my head and went into class, wondering what he would do to mess things up on Saturday.

* * *

**BPOV**

I hoped nothing happened to mess things up on Saturday. Because I really, really needed to see Edward without any complications.

Mike had been a pest all morning. I was so tired of him by third period that I considered running him over with my truck. But then I decided that he wasn't worth the jail time, so I left him unscathed while I hid in the bathroom.

Lauren had been particularly aggressive with her full-body slam in the hall. I figured she had noticed Mike following me around and was defending Jessica's honor. It had taken me twice as long as normal to pick up all my papers after she rammed into me. I was glad I'd learned long ago not to have my sketchbook with me when I met her in the hall. I couldn't imagine my sketches being strewn all over the floor. That probably would have made me snap.

I'd noticed the counselor, Mrs. Anderson, giving me a look from the office door before lunch. I was expecting another conference with her and Principal Greene, but luckily that part of my day had gone smoothly. No office chat.

The royals also had caught my attention before lunch, when Jane had been staring at me again. Her glare made me queasy. I didn't eat.

Finally, after lunch came the only highlight of my school day. Alice danced up to my locker with the news. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Mike got sick. Stomach flu. You have the rest of the day without him."

I perked up. Maybe today wouldn't end as badly as it had begun.

I was wrong. Almost immediately.

On my way to fifth period, I ran into the royals again. I got too close this time, and Jane's glare turned dark. "You," she said suddenly. I skidded to a stop and stared at her. She never spoke to me. None of them did except Felix, who wasn't with them. Which explained their shocked expressions at her acknowledging me. She took a step closer, her face set in a scowl. "You're the one the festival was hiding."

My heart fell toward the floor as the other royals suddenly focused on me. Aro moved to stand behind Jane. His face was full of an almost childlike fascination under his mane of black hair. "You're Bella Swan?" He studied me curiously. And I could tell from his expression that he saw nothing special; he didn't understand the fuss, or Edward's interest. But he gave me a wide smile that made me feel more uneasy than soothed. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Felix is… _interested_ in you. But I want to know…" He trailed off, cocking his head at me as though I were the most confounding thing he'd ever seen. "Do you really think you can live in Edward Cullen's world? You would have to change everything you are. But..." He paused again, his face still intrigued. "I am interested in how long it takes him to get tired of you. I can't wait to see how this turns out."

My heart seemed to have found its way back to my chest. It gave a painful pound with Aro's words. I couldn't think of anything to say.

Aro smiled sickeningly as he and Jane pushed past me. Alec kept his gaze on me as he followed them, and I felt strangely as though I were frozen in place. I couldn't move as the entire group passed, brushing against me and glaring like a pack of hyenas. Marcus was the only one who didn't glower; he just looked bored as always.

When they were gone, I still couldn't move. Aro's words echoed in my mind. I didn't belong in Edward's world. And it wouldn't take him long to get tired of me. I knew that. I just didn't want to believe it.

Alice rushed up just as the royals moved away. "What was that about?" she demanded, glaring after the group. Her gaze centered on a particular head of light brown hair; she seemed to know that Jane was the problem.

I swallowed hard and forced my voice to work. "Nothing." I noticed Jasper standing rigidly a few feet away, his eyes intent on the royals. "Jasper. Let it go."

He glanced over at me. His face was dark, but he stepped closer to Alice and me and turned away from the group. Alice frowned at me. "I know that wasn't nothing. What did they say?"

"Nothing that wasn't true." I fiddled with the zipper of my hoodie, suddenly resenting it and the rest of my clothing. And my entire life. "I'm, um… I'm going to sit in my truck."

"Bella?" Alice called after me. I ignored her and kept walking. I spent all of fifth period in my truck. I finally forced myself to go back inside when the bell rang again.

Alice caught me in the hall after school ended. "Dammit, Bella, what the hell did they say to you?"

I pulled my backpack out of my locker and selected the books I needed for homework, then threw the strap over my shoulder and turned to face her. She and Jasper were glaring darkly toward Aro's locker, where the royals had congregated. Where they were watching me. Damn. Even Marcus was peering at me now through his stringy black hair. I looked away from Caius's and Jane's particularly aggressive stares and Aro's too-interested expression. "They know I'm the one Edward was looking for at the festival," I said quietly.

"Are they threatening you?" Alice was livid. "Going to tell or something?"

Jasper was rigid again. He wanted to go after them, I could tell. I shook my head. "Jasper. Please." He looked at me and clenched his jaw, then nodded once. I focused on Alice. "They're not going to tell. They know Felix likes me, so they're honoring that."

"But?"

"They…" I trailed off, not wanting to elaborate. "They weren't very kind. About Edward… and me."

That time I had to grab Alice's arm before she could fly across the hall after the royals. She simmered for a moment while I held her still, and she snarled a few very interesting curses in her lilting voice that would have made me laugh under any other circumstances. But this time I simply waited her out in silence. Finally she turned to me. "Okay. You can let go."

I studied her for a second, then released her arm. When she remained steady, I relaxed a little. "Can I come over later?" I asked. "I have to get dinner ready, but I don't want to be home tonight."

"Sure."

We started to walk out in the direction opposite the royals, but we ran into Jessica, Lauren, and Bree before we could make it. Lauren aimed a sneer in my direction as she spoke to the brunette by her side. "You have to see it, Bree. It is the most amazing dress. Some people were just _made_ for prom." She smirked. "And others were made like Bella."

"Bitch," Alice replied.

Before any of the three could respond, we pushed through the doors and out into the parking lot. I smiled a little despite myself. "Mature, Alice."

"I can't help it that I can't lie."

I rolled my eyes as I tossed my backpack into my truck. Then I hesitated. Something in me was boiling. I wasn't sure exactly what it was. But with Alice's next words, I suddenly knew. "You have to come to prom," she said firmly. "Show Lauren how wrong she is. Wear the dress I have planned."

The boiling inside was reaching dangerous heights. I struggled to keep it in check. "Alice. I'm not going to prom."

"Yes you are, Bella. I know it." She tapped her temple in an exaggerated motion.

"Oh, shut up, Alice," I complained, only half teasing. She always claimed to be psychically connected to the universe at the most annoying times.

"Really, Bella. You'll have a great time. And you'll have the most amazing dress. Mom and I have it all worked out for you. You're going to thank me for this."

"No, I'm not, Alice." I tapped my own temple. "I know it." At her expression, I snickered. And I surrendered to the overwhelming pressure inside me. "I would thank Esme."

Alice blinked at me in shock, then she squealed at a pitch that rivaled dog whistles. "Thank you, Bella!"

I held up a hand to ward her off when she jumped forward to hug me. "I didn't say yes." In fact, I already was reconsidering giving her hope. But the series of incidents today made my earlier wavering on the topic of prom suddenly sway strongly toward Alice's side. At the moment, I was very close to being excited about the prospect. Mostly because I felt the need to be vindictive, I supposed. Which would wear off.

Alice's enthusiasm, on the other hand… She was all but dancing in front of me. My words barely registered with her. "But I know you will, so… Thank you!"

I smiled, glad I could make someone happy today. "I'll see you later." Alice gave me a frantically excited wave as I climbed into my truck. I watched her drag Jasper across the parking lot before I shook my head and slowly pulled out into the street.

When I was alone, I felt the entire day crash down on me. It had been draining. Even Alice's giddiness was tiring when I thought back on it. By the time I pulled up outside the house, I was dragging. And it was pouring. Typical.

Thankfully, I made it home before anyone else. I stopped at the mailbox to grab the mail before hurrying inside. In the kitchen, I flipped through the envelopes, stopping when I noticed that the large, white packet mixed in with the bills was addressed to me.

From the University of Alaska.

I hesitated. This was the only school to which I'd applied. If they'd said no, I was stuck. They had to say yes. Please, God, they had to.

Drawing in a deep breath, I tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. And felt myself grinning like an idiot. My keys were in my hand and I was in my truck before I realized where I was going.

"Hey, Mark," I greeted the deputy as I walked into the police station. "My dad around?"

"Yeah, he's back there." Mark studied me. "What's up? You look excited."

"I am." I headed past him. "Tell you later."

When I reached Charlie's desk, he was frowning at his computer screen. His hair was mussed and his face looked haggard. I wished I'd brought some food with me. He probably was hungry. But all I had was the envelope I was clutching now in both hands.

He looked up and blinked at me in surprise. "Hey, Bells," he said, sitting back and running a hand over his face.

"Hey, Dad." I moved the envelope around nervously. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just trying to figure something out." He cocked his head at me. "What's up?"

"I, um… I have some news." I extended the envelope toward him. He took it slowly, his eyes on me. When he noticed the return address, his eyes grew huge, and he looked up at me again for some indication of what was inside. I didn't offer any reaction, and he opened the envelope and pulled out the packet. His tired eyes grew even wider as they skimmed the words on the letter at the top of the pile.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. His face had lit up. "You got accepted!"

I grinned so widely then that my face hurt. "Yeah."

"I knew you would." He kept re-reading the letter. "I knew it. Never had a doubt. But seeing it…" He shook his head in amazement. "My baby's going to college."

"Aw, Dad," I complained. But I was smiling. This was the most enthusiasm my dad had shown for anything in months. And I was pretty excited, too.

I was getting out of Forks. Soon.

Even if it was to go to Alaska.

The college selection had been a kind of humorless joke on my part. It didn't matter where I went to get away, because nothing could be colder than my house with Victoria in it. No one had really understood the choice except Jake, who didn't approve of my "humor." Even Alice didn't really get it; she just tried to talk me into applying somewhere else. Somewhere she was interested in going. But it didn't matter. Victoria wouldn't try to stop me from going to Alaska. It wasn't good enough for her daughters, so it was a safe choice. And it was cheap enough that I could afford it on my own. Maybe.

And it was far away.

I did a little dance inside at that thought. Alaska wasn't a thrill, but the distance was. At least, from Victoria. I would miss Charlie. And Jake. And my school friends, but they would be leaving, too. And so would Edward, I was sure. I really would be leaving only Charlie and Jake – and Billy – behind. And moving farther away from my mom… whom I needed to call when I left Charlie.

Who, I noticed suddenly, looked a little misty-eyed. "Dad?" I began.

Before I could say anything more, Mark's voice sounded from the front. "Chief? There was an animal attack down at the marina. They want us down there."

Charlie looked at me. His expression was torn. I smiled slightly. "Go ahead. They need you."

"I'm sorry, Bells." He started gathering his gear. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"It's okay." I shrugged. "I need to head home, anyway. I have to call Mom. I'll see you later, Dad."

I started to leave, but Charlie suddenly grabbed me and pulled me roughly into his arms. "I'm proud of you, Bells. So proud."

I pressed my face into his chest. "Thanks, Dad."

For a moment, we just held on. Then, slowly, I pulled away and took a step back. His arms dropped to his sides, and he simply gazed at me. I offered a rueful grin before turning and walking away with the envelope dangling loosely from my fingertips.


	16. Faltering

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

I pulled over on the way to La Push to call my mom. She answered on the second ring. "Hey, honey."

Her warm voice floating through the phone soothed me immediately. I grinned as I replied, "Hey, Mom."

"What's up? You just got home from school, didn't you?"

"Yeah. And that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. School." I hesitated, knowing that she hated the dramatic pause and wanting to tease her a bit.

She didn't disappoint. "What about it?" she demanded.

"I got a package from the University of Alaska." I smiled widely, but this time I didn't make her wait. "I got accepted."

Her squeal was deafening. I held the phone away from my ear until she calmed down. "Oh, honey, that's wonderful! I knew you would get in! It's so far away, though. But you're going to college! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mom."

"I can't wait to tell Phil. Or do you want to? He'll be home in about half an hour. Do you want to call back and tell him yourself?"

"It's okay, Mom. You can tell him." I laughed a little just thinking about her trying to hold the secret until I called back. She would never make it that long. She would implode. "I'll talk to him about it later."

"Okay, sweetheart. Oh, I'm just so excited. I can't wait until he gets home." She paused for a second, then suddenly she demanded, "So who's the guy?"

I frowned at the rain streaming down my windshield. "What? Mom, I called you about college."

"I know, and I am really excited about that, Bella, you have no idea. But I want to know about the guy." I started to protest, but she cut me off. "And don't tell me there isn't one, because I can tell. Who is he?"

How did she _do_ that? My mom always was so clueless about… well, life in general. It was why I'd had to take care of all the practical things around the house until she'd met Phil. But somehow she just seemed to know when someone had a secret, and she always knew exactly what it was. She was perceptive in her own way. It could be as unnerving as Alice's "psychic" abilities. "Um… well," I began uncertainly. "His name is Edward. Cullen. He's from Port Angeles."

"When did you meet him?"

And just like Alice, when my mom knew that something was up, she was incredibly persistent. "Last week. His dad is a doctor," I paused and rolled my eyes at my mother's sound of approval, "and he came to my school with him to help with some kind of training for the nurses. I kind of… ran into him."

"Ah." My mom knew exactly what that meant. "You like him? How old is he?"

"Seventeen. And he's, um… He's nice." I sighed. "Yeah. I think I do. But I barely know him, so… Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay, honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Right. "But please, just be careful with him?"

"God. Mom. We're not even dating." I resisted the urge to hang up. "Something else. College, remember?"

"Can you at least tell me what he looks like?"

Handsome. Athletic. Amazing bronze hair. Gorgeous green eyes. I shook my head hard. "God! Mom. College."

"Right. Sorry."

Five minutes later, I finally got my mom off the phone after talking a little more about Alaska and promising to talk to Phil later that night. I couldn't remember ever being so thankful to end a conversation with her as I was this one. I actually let out a sigh of relief when I disconnected.

As soon as I hung up, I pulled back out onto the road and headed for La Push. The rain slackened to a sprinkle within the limits of the reservation. When I pulled up to the Blacks' house, Billy swung open the door to greet me. "Hello, Bella."

I smiled widely as I shut the door of my truck. "Hey, Billy." I made my way up to the porch and stepped inside when he moved back. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. You?"

"I'm good. Jake out back?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Hold on one sec." I opened the back door and yelled out across the yard. "Jake!"

"Bella?" Jacob's head appeared in the door of his garage. "Hey!"

"Come inside for a minute." I saw him frown a little, but he headed for the house. When he was inside, I faced the two men and gave them a bright smile. "I have some news I'd like to share with you."

Jake narrowed his eyes at me. "News?"

"Yes. I received something in the mail today." I held up the packet. "From the University of Alaska."

"You got in," Jake said immediately. He grabbed me in a tight hug. "Congratulations, Bells," he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, Jake." I pulled back to look at his face. He still wasn't thrilled about the choice in college, and I could see that clearly on his face. But he _was_ happy for me, because he knew how desperately I wanted to get away. He meant his congratulations, and he was proud of me.

Billy was grinning at me. "Congratulations, Bella. This is great news." He held out an arm, and I stared at him for a second in shock before I leaned down to hug him. As he gave me a hard squeeze, I couldn't believe that Billy Black actually was hugging me. Voluntarily. It was surreal.

Jake thought so, too, judging by the look on his face when I straightened. I shot him an amused grin that died instantly with Billy's next words. "I'm sure Charlie was excited."

"Yeah. He was." I tried not to think about my dad's short-lived excitement and the remorse that had followed. "So was my mom. I have to tell Phil later. He wasn't home when I called."

"Would you like to go out to eat, to celebrate?" Billy offered.

Another shock. I wasn't quite sure what to say. Billy never showed this much open interest and affection. "Um, I can't. I'm sorry. I have to get home. I really appreciate it, though." And I really wished I could go with them.

"I understand." Billy looked slightly disgusted, and I knew that he was aware of my circumstance. "Another time. And Bella, we are very proud of you."

"Thank you." I felt my eyes tearing up, and I blinked rapidly to keep from crying. "I just wanted to tell you guys in person. But I do need to go, so I'll see you later?"

"Good night, Bella. Thank you for sharing your news. Congratulations again." Billy waved as Jacob escorted me outside.

"You're really going to Alaska?" Jake asked quietly when we reached my truck.

"Looks like it." I smiled up at him. "It's not that bad, Jake. They have good programs there, and I'm okay with it. Just be happy for me."

"I am. Really, Bella, I am. As long as you're happy."

My smile wavered a little, but I forged on. "Thanks, Jake."

"Sure. Oh, hey," he said suddenly. He closed my door behind me as I got in, then leaned his elbows in the open window to talk to me. "Do you owe me fifty bucks?"

I cringed a little. "Oh. Yeah, actually, I do."

"He showed up?" Jake's face lit up. "I knew it! He can't stay away. So what happened?"

"Well… He came to the school after first period and asked me to skip with him. And…" I drew in a breath, then went for it. "I did. I spent all day with him yesterday."

Jake raised his brows at me. "All day. Really."

"Jake," I admonished. "We just hung out."

He studied me for a moment. "You really do like him, don't you."

"Question of the day," I muttered. Then I gave him the same answer I'd given my mother. "Yeah, I think I do."

"So are you going to tell him your news?"

"Eventually. I guess." I shrugged. "I need to go, Jake. Victoria will be yelling soon."

"Okay." Jake stepped back. "I really am proud of you, Bella."

"Thanks, Jake." I smiled as I started the truck. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Bells." Jake waved as I pulled away, and I gave him a quick wave back before leaving him and La Push behind.

On the drive home, I tried to figure out how to tell Victoria about Alaska. I ended up stopping at the library to make a copy of my letter. I wasn't taking any chances with the original. At home, I placed the copy beside her plate on the table and waited for the explosion.

It took less than two minutes after she sat down.

"Isabella Swan!"

I stepped into the dining room. "Yeah?"

"What is this?" Victoria waved the letter angrily at me. Jessica and Lauren glared at me from their places beside her. They looked furious. Probably because neither of them had received word from any college yet. I fought the urge to smirk at them as Victoria gave the paper another vicious shake. "What _is_ this?" she demanded again.

"An acceptance letter." I stared her down. "I've been accepted to the University of Alaska."

Her hand fisted around the letter. I was glad I'd made a copy. "Does your father know about this?"

"Yes. He does."

That floored her. She didn't know what to say next. "Alaska," she mused finally. I practically could see the gears grinding behind her demonically tinted eyes. She glanced toward her daughters, then back at me. "It's far."

I bit the inside of my cheek to hold in the sarcastic comment that popped into my head regarding her immense knowledge of geography. "Yes. It is."

She thought for a second. I could tell she was trying to come up with a way to destroy my plans. But she couldn't. Not with Charlie already aware of my acceptance. I saw the exact moment she surrendered; it coincided with the bitter sneer and murderous look I received. "Well. I suppose it's a good enough school for you."

Everything in me wanted to fight back. Jessica's snicker and Lauren's smirk nearly pushed me over the edge. I took a few deep breaths before I was able to respond. "It'll do."

"So will this dinner." Victoria tossed the copy of the letter down next to her plate. "Meatloaf. Ridiculous meal. Bring me some water."

I clenched my jaw and went to do as she asked. But I made sure to pull a dirty glass out of the dishwasher to give her. Then I ran upstairs before I could see her take the first sip.

In my room, I paced around with my cell phone in my hand. I started to grab my sketchbook several times to pull out Edward's number. Every time, I stopped myself. I couldn't call him. Not with the spawn around. No matter how badly I wanted to talk to him.

I did need to call Phil, though. I lifted the phone to dial his number, and it rang in my hand. I glanced at the caller ID. "Hey, Alice."

"Can you bring a few of your pencils when you come over? Jazz has to do some kind of sketch or something for his Spanish class and he wants to do it 'professionally.'"

I smiled a little. "I'll have them with me."

"I figured you would. You always do." Alice paused. "What's going on?"

She always knew. "I have some news. I'll tell you when I get there. Maybe half an hour?" I guessed. I figured that would give me enough time to clean up downstairs before racing out of the house with the excuse of a group project meeting at a friend's house. "I _have_ to get out of here soon," I added.

Alice huffed. She hated when I kept things from her, no matter how long. "Fine. Half an hour."

I managed not to laugh. "Bye." When she hung up, I called Phil.

And tried not to wish his enthusiasm for my news was Edward's enthusiasm.

* * *

**EPOV**

I paced around my bedroom with my cell phone in my hand. This was beyond pathetic. I seriously needed to stop checking for messages. Bella wasn't going to call.

But I just couldn't stop.

It almost was as pitiful as when I'd had her bracelet. I had to have some connection to her. Having the cell phone in my hand was the best I could do.

I glanced over at the couch. _Wuthering Heights_ was still in her place in the corner. My white shirt was still in a ball under the sofa. Everything was the same. Except for the iPod, which was playing Clair de Lune again.

Carlisle came home in the midst of my pacing. I did the obligatory hello downstairs. The instant he started looking curiously at the phone in my hand, I made a run for it.

I couldn't concentrate on anything. I even tried giving up and going to bed early because I just couldn't manage to _do_ anything. But it was useless. Every time I started to doze off, I jerked back awake and looked over at my phone. I knew that she wouldn't call now. But I couldn't think of anything else.

I couldn't think of anything but her.

So I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. Seeing her smile. And waiting with my phone in my hand for her call.

* * *

**BPOV**

My phone was in my hand when I walked up to Alice's front door half an hour later. I was considering texting Edward. Would he know it was me? Or would he see a strange number and just dismiss it since it wasn't a call? And was it worth the chance of my sisters finding a random text on my phone that I had forgotten to delete? Phone calls would be safer… at least when I was alone…. They didn't know any of my friends' numbers, so they wouldn't question outgoing calls….

Alice flung open the door before I could decide. "Congratulations, Miss Alaska."

I laughed as she bounced forward to hug me tightly. "Thanks." When she pulled back, I shook my head and followed her into the house. "How do you _do_ that? How do you always know?"

She gave me an indignant look as we headed into the living room. "Bella, please. How do you think I know?"

"Educated guesses," I replied. I saw Jasper smiling warmly at me from his armchair, and I grinned back at him.

Before I could greet him, Alice complained, "Guesses. You are seriously hurting my feelings. I don't guess."

"She guessed," Jasper informed me as Alice and I sat on the couch.

Alice glared. "I did not. You said you had news," she said to me as I propped my backpack against the leg of the coffee table. "I knew immediately what it was."

"Especially when you said you had to get out of the house soon," Jasper commented.

I grinned into my backpack as I dug around for my pencils. I'd figured as much. Even though Alice was hotly denying it. Without a word, I handed Jasper my pencils. He smiled at me and set them on the end table, then patiently listened to Alice's protests. When she had tired herself out, she sat back with a long-suffering sigh. "I have no idea why I put up with you two."

Before I could reply, Esme's voice floated in from the kitchen. "Bella? Are you here?"

"Hi, Esme."

Esme appeared in the doorway. "Hello, Bella." She glanced at Jasper and Alice, then looked back at me. Her expression seemed strained. "May I speak to you in the dining room for a minute, please?"

"Um… sure." Alice and Jasper looked as confused as I felt as I got up and followed her into the next room. There, she indicated that I should take a seat. I sat and watched her as she moved nervously about the room. I'd never seen her anxious.

"Alice told me that you were accepted to Alaska."

"Yeah. I got the letter today." Was she upset that I hadn't told her? I really hadn't even told Alice, so I couldn't understand why she seemed so agitated.

"That's excellent."

"Thanks." I watched her pace along the end of the table for a moment. "Esme… Is something wrong?"

Esme stopped pacing and drew in a breath. She seemed to steady herself. "Bella, I have a confession to make," she said finally. I stared at her in confusion as she sat beside me at the head of the table and set a packet of papers on the table in front of her. "I sent in an application. To Dartmouth. For you."

I felt the color drain from my face as I looked at her blankly. "You… what?"

"I applied for you. Honey, Alice told me that you were only applying to the University of Alaska. You deserve better than that. You _are_ better than that. So I took it upon myself to apply for you. I apologize for being so forward, but I couldn't stand it. I care too much about you." She reached over to cover my hand in hers on the table. Her other hand rested on the packet of paper. "And Bella… This came for you this morning. You were accepted."

Tears stung my eyes. I stared blindly at a point on the table near the envelope. For a long moment, the lump in my throat choked me. Finally I whispered, "I have to go."

When I jumped up and fled the room, the last thing I saw through my tears was Esme's heartbroken face.


	17. Surrendering

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

Why was it Thursday? Why the hell wasn't it Friday?

I paced agitatedly around my room. I really wanted tomorrow to be Saturday – I _needed_ it to be Saturday – so I could see Edward. I just wanted to be with him so I could forget everything else.

I mean, I would be working Saturday… with the royals and James. But just seeing Edward was enough to make me forget all that, at least for a while.

It was almost pathetic, how badly I needed to see him.

I made another circuit around my room. My stepfamily had gone to bed almost half an hour ago. That was the one relief I'd had all day. After the disastrous trip to Alice's house and the painful revelation Esme had made, I almost hadn't come home. I couldn't stand the thought of facing Victoria and the spawn with the aftermath of my tears clearly displayed on my face. But after I'd pulled over and cried myself out, I'd been able to clean up, drive home, and force myself to deal with them.

It hadn't been fun.

The second Lauren had seen my expression, she had latched on to me. The goading was nonstop. She had no idea how close she had come to a frying pan to the head. And Victoria… I shuddered and made another turn in my pacing. The memory of my stepmother's smug look and her comments about my "difficult group project" made me nauseous.

But I'd survived. Without a word, I'd cleaned up all the messes they'd managed to make while I'd been gone, then I'd raced to my room. Lauren and Jessica had made it a point to have a discussion about me directly outside the bathroom door when they heard the shower shut off, but I'd ignored them as much as possible and made it to my room without seeing them. Now I was holed up, circling my room in my pajamas and running my hand agitatedly through my damp hair, unable to sleep but pretty sure I was safe for a few hours. The stepmonsters usually didn't stir after they closed their doors for the night.

That thought made me lean toward my backpack again as I paced past it. I was alone. I could call Edward without anyone hearing.

But it was late. And the way my luck had gone today, Lauren would have her ear pressed to my door the second I started to speak.

So I made another restless turn, leaving my phone and Edward's number in my bag. I didn't want to have to explain my tear-strained voice or my mood, anyway. There was no way to explain the reason behind it. It would be difficult to make _anyone_ understand how getting accepted to Dartmouth was a bad thing. Even Jake, Alice, and Jasper would be excited if they knew about the acceptance; they wouldn't grasp the reality the way I did.

I would never be able to go.

Even if I was, somehow, inexplicably, Dartmouth material – which I couldn't quite fathom – I wouldn't be able to get there. I couldn't afford it. There was no way I could handle it alone, and I _had_ to pay for college on my own. My dad couldn't afford to help, not with his greedy wife spending his paychecks, but I knew that he would try, and I couldn't let him get into more debt over me. And Phil and my mom would try, too, and they had a wedding, a new house, and a cross-country move to pay for. I couldn't let any of them feel obligated to help me.

Then there was Victoria, the Queen of Destruction, doing what she did best. The financial issue was enough of a hurdle, but if she found out I was accepted to Dartmouth and her daughters had no prospects… I wouldn't survive long enough to get to Alaska.

But I wanted to go. Desperately. And that's why I hadn't applied. Alaska would take me, and it was good enough. Being accepted to a place I wanted but could never have…

I felt the tears welling up again, and I bit my lip. I glanced toward the sketchbook I'd left open on the bed, the sketch of Esme half-finished, abandoned in favor of my pacing the instant I'd heard my family settle in and I knew that my anxious movements wouldn't be overheard. But I couldn't convince myself to go back to drawing now. Instead, my eyes skipped traitorously to my backpack, where Edward's number still was tucked away in a different sketchbook. My mind wandered to him. I wondered what he was doing. If he was happy.

And if he had any idea how badly I just wanted to be near him right now.

I paced away from my backpack again. And froze as something pinged off my window.

For a second, I didn't breathe. Then another object plinked off the glass, and I crept slowly toward it. I reached the window just as a third strike sounded, and I drew in a deep breath and pulled back the curtain.

* * *

**EPOV**

The window slid open. Light spilled across the yard. I held my breath, praying I had the right house. And the right room.

A pale face appeared in the moonlight. A beautiful face framed by long dark hair.

Yeah. I had the right room.

I smiled to myself and leaned forward so she could see me. Her eyes narrowed. I could tell the instant she recognized me. Her face changed from confused to surprised to a strange mix of amusement, happiness, and… relief? "Edward?" she whispered.

My smile turned abashed. "Hey, Bella."

She let the curtain fall behind her. It made a gauzy backdrop, illuminated by a lamp somewhere to her left. Points of light broke through the thin material to create a pattern of bright and dark that made it hard to make out her features despite the moonlight. When she spoke, her voice was hushed and a little strained. "What are you doing here?"

I battled a wave of embarrassment. I'd expected that question. And I'd come up with different lies to give. But I couldn't lie to her. "I tried," I admitted. "To keep my promise. Wait for your call. But I couldn't do it. I had to see you."

What I didn't add was the strange urgency I'd felt about seeing her tonight. I'd almost felt like she'd needed me with her. Ridiculous, I knew. Obviously she was fine. Probably about to go to sleep before I'd disturbed her. But even now, seeing her, knowing that she was okay… I still felt like I needed to be here.

Bella leaned out the window and looked down. "You're two stories up. In a tree."

Her observation made me grin. She never reacted the way I expected. I'd all but told her I couldn't stand being apart from her, that she was stronger than I was, and she responded with an offhand comment like that. "Yeah," I agreed. "So… let me in?"

"Through the window?"

I already had judged the distance. It barely was anything. And for once, it wasn't raining, so I had no fear of slipping. "Sure. If that's okay."

She hesitated, and I knew that she was thinking about protesting. But she glanced back into her room, then she opened the window the rest of the way and stepped back. I moved carefully to the end of the branch and clambered through the window. When I was in, I was pretty sure I heard her mumble something about my being crazy before she closed the window again.

Sure enough, she turned on me. And my heart sank when I saw her face.

It was obvious that she'd been crying. Which explained the slight hoarseness in her voice, I realized. The tip of her nose and her cheeks were red and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked exhausted. Just… drained. Before I could comment, she remarked, "There is a front door."

I swallowed hard. She didn't want me to ask what was wrong. So I didn't. "I didn't want to wake anyone."

I saw that she knew what I meant. She had been very clear about her stepfamily. I had no intention of messing anything up for her. If I had to hide from them, I would do it. Even if they were the cause of her distress… well, I would try.

She didn't acknowledge the reference. Instead, she gave another of those random replies I loved. "So you thought throwing rocks at my window was a good way to go about not waking anyone?"

I tried not to smile at her sarcasm. The second flare of embarrassment helped. "I actually started out to go to Emmett's house," I told her. "And I drove his Jeep here, so the Volvo isn't out there to draw attention." I paused, remembering my arrival at Emmett's house. My inability to settle down, and the expression on his face when I'd finally asked to borrow his vehicle. It was worth it, though. "But I just… I felt like I had to see you."

And now, looking at her face, I knew why.

Somehow I'd known. Somehow I'd felt like she'd needed me. I wished she had called me earlier. When whatever had upset her had happened. I could have been there for her.

But I was here now.

"You shouldn't be here."

I blinked at her. Her tired face was intense. "I didn't know how else to see you. You said the only time you have to yourself is when your family is asleep," I said. "They are asleep, aren't they?"

She looked uneasy. "Yeah. But they don't really respect my privacy, so… I never know when they're going to barge in."

"I won't let them see me," I promised her. "And like I said, no one outside will know I'm here, either. But if you want me to leave, I will." Even though it pained me even to suggest leaving her while she so obviously was hurting. But I started for the window.

Bella's quiet voice stopped me. "No. Don't… leave." Her uncertainty made the words catch in her throat, but her gaze was steady when I looked back at her. She meant what she was asking, even though she wasn't sure she should ask it. "Stay. Please?"

I felt my heart stutter. She practically was begging me to stay. Just like I had begged her to stay with me after the hospital. She needed me with her.

I moved away from the window.

Everything in me demanded that I crush her to my chest. She just looked so helpless and lost. But I wasn't sure how she would react to my holding her, especially with her so hesitant to acknowledge that there was anything wrong, so I tried to distract myself. For the first time, I looked around.

Her bedroom was small but cozy. The walls were a pale blue and the floors were wooden. The curtains were thin lace. There were books piled beside the bed, and more books filled the shelf in the corner. An old rocking chair sat in the opposite corner with a book abandoned in the seat. She truly did love to read.

When my gaze landed on her again, I finally took in everything about her. She had showered recently – her hair was damp and tousled, and she smelled even more amazing than usual. She had been getting ready for bed, like I'd thought.

She shifted her weight, and I frowned a little as she crossed her arms uncomfortably over her chest. Then I realized that my eyes were roaming and I tried to keep from being a perv. But I never would forget the image of her standing there in her blue and white flannel pajama pants and blue T-shirt.

God, she looked amazing in blue. And with the damp hair… It was like the Renaissance festival all over again.

Only this time, she wasn't smiling. She still looked like she may cry. And I didn't know what to do. "Is there anything I can do?"

She gave me a grateful look. She plainly appreciated that I didn't ask her what was wrong. But even though I wanted to ask, I knew that she'd tell me if she wanted. "No. Um…" Her voice faded to a rough whisper. "I just had a crappy day. I'm okay."

Like hell.

I really had to fight the urge to pull her into my arms then. Or maybe hunt down whoever had hurt her and beat hell out of them. I needed another distraction. My gaze shifted to the bed behind her. A sketchbook lay open on the blue comforter there. She'd been sketching. The picture she'd been working on would be a clue regarding what was bothering her, I knew. "What were you drawing when I got here?"

Bella looked surprised. She glanced over her shoulder at the open book. "Oh. Um… Esme. Alice's mom."

Her best friend's mother? What did she have to do with this mess? "Can I see?"

Bella hesitated. After a moment of debate, she reached back to grab the book, then she offered it to me, open to her current work. She was trusting me with it. With something that reflected her mood. Her mind. Her heart. I took the book gently from her and turned it so I could examine the sketch. And as much as I wanted to flip back through the previous pages to gain an understanding of her, to see the way she viewed the world, I forced myself to stay focused on the single image she'd chosen to show me.

That one image was enough.

I wasn't sure what I had expected. When she'd told me that she was an artist, I had assumed that she had some skill. That her drawings would be decent, at least. I hadn't really thought beyond that.

I hadn't anticipated… _this_.

If Alice's mother was half as beautiful as the image Bella had managed to create with only pencil and paper, then Alice's father was a very lucky man. And the sketch wasn't even finished yet.

True to her word, Bella had drawn her friend's mother the way she saw her, with her own personal twist on reality. She'd sketched her as an angel. But Esme's dress was tattered and torn. Her wings were drooping and broken, with ragged holes, the ends dragging on the ground. Her hair was in a wave to her shoulders. Somehow, Bella had been able to make her look damp – her hair, dress, and wings all soaked – as though she had been standing in the rain. Her shoulders were rounded down, her head lowered, as though she were bearing a great weight.

But she was looking out at me. And her face… Damn.

It was a face that you knew you could trust, but one that was hiding secrets. The eyes of someone who had tried to protect you but had hurt you in the process. An expression of uncertainty and sorrow. It was the face of an angel who had made a dire mistake.

She was the reason. But Bella didn't blame her.

For a moment longer, I gazed down at the lifelike image on the page. I was amazed by Bella's skill. But I was dumbfounded by the emotion behind it.

The desire to turn the pages to see her other work was overwhelming. I could learn so much about her just by flipping through the book. I literally held her heart in my hand. But like the need to hug her, I overrode the urge. She would show me the rest of her art when she was ready, just like she would tell me what was bothering her when she was ready. I could wait. As long as I was with her.

I handed her back the book. Relief flashed over her face, then gratitude. She had been nervous that I would look at her other works. I was glad I hadn't. "You're really good at that," I commented.

What a lie. She was better than good. But she lit up a little with my praise. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." As she hugged the book protectively against her stomach, I looked for something to change the subject. "Do you mind if I look at your bookshelves?"

Bella blinked at me, then she smiled slightly. She knew that I was trying to distract her. "Sure. I don't have _Dracula_, though. I'm not really into the whole Vlad the Impaler thing."

I smiled back. "That's okay. I think I can make do."

I felt her watching me as I headed to her bookshelf. I gave the titles a quick scan. They were what I expected: literary classics mixed with some newer authors. Some I recognized, and others had me curious. But Bella had me more curious. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

She had climbed up onto her bed and scooted back against the wall. Her knees were bent toward her chest. The sketchbook was open across her thighs, her pencil in her hand. I wondered if she usually sat that way to sketch. It was like seeing her assume a fetal position as she worked. I didn't like it. It made me want to sit beside her and soothe her however I could.

Instead, I selected a classic from her shelf – Kafka's _Metamorphosis_ – and moved to the rocking chair in the opposite corner. She was watching me when I picked up the novel she had left there.

_Crime and Punishment_? For fun? God. She was… Wow. I'd never met a girl like her.

I grinned and moved the book to the floor. Even though her head was down when I glanced her way again, I could see that Bella looked a little amused by my reaction to the novel. As I sat and opened my book, I heard her pencil begin to move over her page. "How did you find me?" she asked suddenly.

I glanced at her. She was intent on her work. "It's not that hard to find the chief of police's house," I replied. "And your truck is out front."

Her lips quirked a little, but the smile didn't form fully. I waited to see if she would say anything more. When she didn't, I turned back to my book and listened to the sounds of her working her magic in her art. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Bella murmured, "I don't normally draw her this way."

She felt guilty. I looked up at her, but she kept her eyes on her sketch as she worked. She felt badly that I, someone who didn't even know her, had seen Esme in a negative way. It was ridiculous how caring she was.

"I figured that," I replied quietly.

She glanced up then, but quickly dropped her eyes back to the page when she caught me looking at her. She tilted the book a little on her lap to shade in some part of her sketch. After a moment, she commented, "She thinks Carlisle is cute."

That amused me, which was a surprise. I was used to Carlisle attracting almost every woman his age. They usually were drawn to his money as much as his looks, and it was irritating to witness. But this Esme… I wasn't sure whether it was the emotion in Bella's sketch or Bella's obvious faith in her, but I didn't mind too much that she was interested. The fact that she was attractive didn't hurt, either. "Is she single?" I asked.

Bella smiled at her sketch. "Yes."

"Interesting." I grinned as Bella's smile widened. Then her smile turned into a yawn that she tried to smother. "You're tired."

"I'm fine."

I gave her an annoyed look. "Go ahead and lie down. I can go."

She looked a little anxious at the idea of my leaving. "You don't have to."

"Okay. I won't." I raised my brows at her. "If you lie down."

She studied me for a moment. Then, slowly, she slid across the bed and set the sketchbook and pencils on the floor. I felt a catch in my chest as she eased down on the bed and rested her head on the pillow, keeping her eyes on me the entire time.

She still wanted me to stay with her. And she trusted me. Completely.

I swallowed hard as she tucked her knees up into that damn fetal position. I wanted nothing more than to lie down beside her and pull her into my arms. But I kept my distance and stayed in the rocking chair. I would do nothing to break her trust in me. No matter how much it hurt to see her that way.

There was a long silence. I heard rain begin to pelt the window. Bella moved her head on her pillow to look toward the sound. She kept her gaze on the curtains as she said, "My dad isn't coming home again tonight."

I clenched my jaw. I wasn't sure why her father wasn't around, but I could tell it pained her. I wondered if I could go to the police station tomorrow and say something to him.

Not a good idea, I realized immediately. He probably didn't even know that I existed. Bella wouldn't like my interfering, either. And what would I say anyway? "Hey, Chief, how about you go home and see your daughter for once?" That would go over really well. But I really wanted to.

"Were you expecting him?" I asked gently.

"No." She shifted again, pulling her eyes away from the window to stare blindly in front of her. "I don't expect much anymore."

The desolate tone of her voice made me frown. I wished she would open up to me. I hated not knowing why she was so upset. I hated not being able to fix it. I had no idea what to say.

She went on after a pause, "My dad doesn't tell me anything. He can't really express himself well. His feelings, I mean. It's almost impossible for him to tell anyone what he's feeling." She paused again. When she spoke, her voice had faded to a whisper. "I get that from him."

I thought I may explode.

I'd never felt this way. My heart felt twisted. It hurt to see her. To hear her. And I was angry. Furious. I wanted to make everything right for her. To fix it all. To make everyone in her life just… straighten the hell up and take care of her the way she needed. The way I could tell she took care of everyone else without complaint. The way she never would ask for herself.

I was so angry I was shaking.

Bella kept staring straight ahead of her. She didn't notice my rage. And when I was able to see beyond her quiet acceptance of her life, I realized that she had told me about her father for a reason. It wasn't to make me feel protective. Or to make me want to act on her behalf. She was too tired and beaten right now to want that. No… She had told me because she felt guilty.

Because she couldn't bring herself to explain to me why she was upset.

That irritated me more. This wasn't the girl I'd met, or even the girl who had let me into her room a little while ago. The spunky girl who had been sarcastic with me. Who had bantered and smirked and dismissed me. This was a girl who had given up.

But something had happened today. Something had thrown her off enough to derail her. And she was exhausted. I could see it. Once it passed and she was over the shock of whatever had surprised her, she would be back to normal.

I hoped.

"You don't have to say anything. Ever. Until you're ready," I told her.

The firmness of my voice drew her attention. She moved her head so she could see me. Her eyelids were drooping. She was falling asleep as we spoke. But even as tired as she was, she still managed to say something that took my breath away. "I'll let you know when I am."

"I'll be waiting."

She offered a tiny smile. Her gaze was locked on me as her eyes drifted closed, then fluttered back open. Once. Twice. Slower each time until finally, they didn't open again.

As her breathing became deep and even, I studied her from my seat in the rocking chair. Her intense expression melted. Her features softened and became more like the girl I knew. When I was sure she was sleeping deeply, I got up to tuck the quilt from the end of her bed around her and turn off the lamp. Then I went back to the chair, respecting the distance she seemed content to keep for now, and settled in to watch over her sleeping form.

She wanted me with her. And I would stay as long as she needed me.


	18. Depending

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

When my alarm sounded the next morning, I groaned quietly and fumbled to turn it off without opening my eyes. In the silence that followed, I stretched and ran my hands tiredly over my face. I felt strange. Like something was off.

The Dartmouth conversation with Esme and the scrutiny of the royals came crashing back to me a second later. I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to wake up.

With a frown, I reached for my covers to pull them up over my face. My hands grasped the quilt that was spread over me. My frown deepened. My quilt? I rarely covered up with it. What was…?

_Edward_.

My eyes flew open and I shot upright. For a second, everything spun sickeningly. When the vertigo passed, I focused on the rocking chair across the room.

And the pair of green eyes that met mine.

"Edward?" I gasped.

His eyes were bright with amusement as he smiled at me. "Good morning."

"You stayed." I stared at him in amazement. He really was here. He'd stayed with me the entire night.

"Yeah." He stretched. "Is that okay?" he asked, suddenly seeming worried about my reaction.

I hesitated. I wasn't really sure I trusted my voice. "Um…" I swallowed hard. "Yeah. It's fine." Although the rocking chair couldn't have been comfortable, I thought. I frowned a little as he stood stiffly and rolled his shoulders. He shouldn't have stayed. It was ridiculous for him to sleep in a chair. But before I could comment, I heard a car pull up outside, and my gaze shot to my clock. Jake was early again.

I swore under my breath and scrambled out from under my quilt. "But you have to get out of here," I said hurriedly. My eyes shot toward the window. I couldn't make him climb out. But he couldn't walk out the front door with Jake here – Jake would explode before I could explain. And I had no idea if any of my stepfamily was awake yet. He couldn't exactly traipse through the house to the back door without my checking it out first, and I was out of time for that. I had to get him out of here. Even if I felt horrible for rushing him, as though I were ashamed of him – when all I really wanted was to stay with him.

Edward didn't seem put out at all by my abruptness. "It's okay, Bella. I'm fine with the window." He smiled sincerely. "It's an easy climb. Just… breathe. You look a little unsteady."

I _felt_ a little unsteady. "I woke up too fast, I guess," I muttered. Or maybe I still was tired from crying the day before, or just anxious about Edward being caught in my room. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. I offered him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to hurry you. And thank you. For last night."

"Thank you for letting me in." Edward gave me an intent look as he moved to the window.

I felt a light flush rising on my cheeks, and I glanced toward the window to hide it. "I'm going downstairs. Give me a minute before you go. And you can leave the window open. I'll be back up to close it."

"See you soon."

My heart fluttered. I paused at the door to look back at him, then I raced down the stairs to let Jake in. "Hey," I said as I swung open the door. "You're early again."

Jake hesitated on the porch. Why the hell was he hesitating? He never hesitated. I wanted to grab his arm and yank him into the house. His brows lowered as he looked down at me. "You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"You look a little… warm." He studied me. "Excited?"

I caught a glimpse of movement in the yard. Edward already was down the tree and ghosting across the grass to Emmett's Jeep, which was parked along the curb a few houses down. "I just… woke up a little late. I heard you pull up and hurried down here…. Are you coming in?"

Jake frowned. Edward closed the door of the Jeep, and my eyes traitorously skipped to him. Jake turned to follow my gaze and look toward the sound. And his entire body tensed. "Is that Edward Cullen?" he demanded, his voice a low growl.

I feigned innocence. "What?" I leaned out the door to look. "Where?"

Jake shot me a dark look. "You can't lie, Bella. What is he doing here?"

"Maybe I _could_ lie if everyone would quit telling me that I can't." He simply stared at me. I sighed. Even I had been able to hear the fake brightness of my voice. I really was a horrible liar. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it? Because I _think_ he was crawling out your bedroom window."

I gnawed on my lip. "Okay, so that part is what you think." I grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the house. He stood firm, his eyes on the Jeep, and I ended up doing little more than just holding his hand, which gripped mine a little too tightly. "Jake, c'mon. Come inside."

Edward pulled away from the curb, and Jake glared at him the entire way past the house. I huffed a little. "Dammit, Jake, knock it off. He just came over last night to talk. We fell asleep. Nothing happened." Jacob relaxed a little, but not enough. I gave his hand an irate yank. "I told you I would tell you if he went too far. He hasn't. He hasn't even…" I trailed off and pulled my hand away to fold my arms instinctively over my belly. I felt a little sick. Probably because this admission was a little… personal.

Jake looked down at me expectantly. "What?"

I clenched my jaw and made myself answer. "He hasn't even made a move to touch me."

Jacob's expression changed, but I couldn't quite read it yet. "Not once?"

"No."

And now I could. He was incredulous. "What the hell is he waiting for?"

"Jake…." I looked away uncomfortably.

"Really, Bella, the guy is slow." Jake seemed amused now.

I groaned and moved back into the house. Jacob followed me this time. The jerk. "You want oatmeal?"

"Sure."

"Then wipe the smirk off your face." I glanced back to see him trying to hide his smile. "Now."

It took half an hour to make breakfast and get ready for school. Part of that time was spent swearing at the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess. It was embarrassing to know that Edward had seen me that way. I had no idea how he had kept from laughing at me… which made me suddenly understand some of Jake's amusement. He was lucky I liked him, because I could feel myself growing even more irritated as I fought with the tangles.

But my irritation faded when I went to my room to get dressed and saw the open window. I still couldn't believe Edward had stayed the entire night. Especially after the comments the royals had made. It was unreal.

And so was Jake. My frustration spiked again when I reached the bottom of the stairs, presentably this time in my jeans and hoodie with tamed hair, and his face broke into an immediate smirk. His grin was even more annoying now that I knew part of its cause. By the time I left – thankfully before the spawn made it downstairs – I was ready to punch him. I blamed him when I pulled into the parking lot at school and still felt rattled, like my insides just wouldn't settle.

For a while I sat in my truck, waiting for Alice and Jasper. They never showed up. It almost was time for first period when my phone finally rang. I glanced at the caller ID. "Alice? Where are you?"

I heard her clear her throat before she answered. "Home." I cringed at her voice. She sounded terrible. "I'm sick."

I felt my stomach turn when she lowered the phone and retched. "Oh, Alice," I moaned. She must have gotten what Mike had. "Is your mom there?"

She came back gasping. "No. Jazz was, but he went to the store."

"I'm on my way."

"No, Bella," she said weakly. "Stay away."

I ignored her. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Before she could reply, I hung up and started my truck. I didn't particularly want to go to her house – not after what had happened the night before – but I wasn't going to let her deal with the flu on her own. She sounded horrible. And as much as I loved Jasper, I knew from experience that he wouldn't know what to do. Last time he'd taken care of Alice when she was sick, he'd brought her the wrong medicine. I hoped she'd been specific this time when she'd sent him to the store. And if she hadn't… Ginger ale and crackers weren't that hard to remember. Maybe.

I wondered what he'd come back with.

As I drove, my stomach churned. The memory of hearing Alice sick on the phone must be playing in my mind, I thought. I would be okay once I was with her and concentrating on helping.

But by the time I turned onto Alice's street, I was sweating, and I felt a little lightheaded. My stomach was doing flips. A chill ran through me and I shivered. I slammed my truck to a stop in Alice's driveway and fumbled with the door handle. When the door swung open, I stumbled out of the truck and fell to my knees in the wet grass to be violently ill.

So the vertigo and flushed cheeks this morning weren't due to Edward's presence. Damn.

I was trying to catch my breath when I heard a car drive by. Great. An audience. My stomach gave another angry spasm, and when I could breathe again, I heard the car stop and the door slam. "Bella?"

Oh, no.

"_Bella!"_

Oh, shit.

Footsteps rushed toward me, slapping through the damp yard. I tried to push myself upright, but my arms shook beneath me, and I only was able to press my palms flat to the ground to keep myself up on my knees. Jeans-clad legs appeared in my peripheral vision. And the electric hum vibrated through me.

Edward slid to his knees beside me. One hand fell, warm and sure, between my shoulder blades. The other brushed my hair out of my face. "Bella, are you okay?"

I tried again to sit up. Edward realized what I was doing and helped me ease back to sit in the grass. I dragged a shaky hand over my mouth and wished the ground would just open up and swallow me already. "I'm okay," I croaked. Then, to my horror, I had to lean forward to retch again.

I vaguely heard Edward's voice above me. He sounded urgent. A second later his hands found my back and my hair again. He held my hair aside and rubbed my back in calming circles until I somewhat regained control of my body. As he helped me sit back again, I noticed that I was shaking. I wanted, desperately, for him just to go away. Even though the electricity of his touch was unbelievably soothing.

"Is this Alice's house?" he asked softly, brushing stray wisps of hair off my cheeks. I nodded, and he hooked his arm around my waist and stood, hauling me upright. "Okay. Let's get you inside."

I sagged against him, and he simply slipped his other arm behind my knees and lifted me into his arms. I prayed I wouldn't vomit on him as he carried me to the front door. "Alice is sick," I murmured into his chest. "Just go in."

He hesitated at the door, seeming uncertain about just barging into a stranger's house. Then I felt his eyes on my face, and he shifted me in his arms so he could open the door. "Alice?" he called. "It's Edward. I've got Bella with me."

"Bedroom," came the pitiful reply.

"Second door on the left." I pointed in the general direction, and Edward immediately headed that way.

Alice had propped herself up on her pillows to watch the door when we came in. I saw her tired eyes widen a little when she saw us. "Bella?"

"Mind if she joins you for a few minutes?" Edward asked.

My best friend shook her head and waved limply to indicate that he should put me down on the bed beside her. He laid me gently next to her and eased the covers up over me. "Do you have another bucket?" he inquired, motioning toward the one on Alice's side of the bed.

"Garage."

Edward looked down at me. "I'll be right back."

"'Kay." I watched him leave the room, then told Alice, "Sorry. Got sick in your driveway."

Alice settled back against her pillows again. "Nice."

For a minute, we both stared at the ceiling. I breathed through my mouth, trying not to let the rolling nausea overwhelm me again. Suddenly Alice commented, "I blame you for this."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Mike likes _you_."

I would have laughed if I'd felt better. Instead, I swallowed hard and retorted, "Then why did you get it first?"

Alice faltered. "I blame you for Edward seeing us like this, then." She paused to shift her weight uncomfortably and press a hand to her stomach. "What is he doing here, anyway?"

"I don't know. I thought he went home."

"Went home? What do you mean?"

Crap. I wasn't coherent enough to censor myself, but Alice was coherent enough to latch on to my slip? "Um… Well." I drew in a ragged breath. "He showed up last night."

"At your house?" Alice perked up more than I thought humanly possible. She turned her head to look at me. "He _spent_ the _night_?"

"God, Alice. Not like that." I battled back a wave of nausea. "We just talked. He slept in the rocking chair."

She pondered that for a second. "I wonder what he heard."

"Huh?"

"Bella, you know you talk in your sleep."

I felt what little color I had left drain out of my face. "Crap." I reached across her. "Bucket."

She handed me the bucket just in time. Edward came in a minute later with another bucket, and he handed that one to Alice. He wandered out again, then returned with two glasses of water, which he left on the bedside table next to Alice. "I think Jasper is here," he said. "I'll be right outside."

When he was gone, I groaned into my bucket. "Damn him."

Alice sounded entirely too amused to be as sick as we were. "Yeah," she said, her voice rough. "He's the one."

A second later Jasper appeared. "Bella?" I gave him a halfhearted wave, and he stared at me a moment before moving to Alice's side. "Your mom is on her way home."

"Aw, Jazz," Alice complained.

He ignored her. "The ginger ale and crackers you wanted are in the kitchen." He looked over at me. "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was amazed that he'd gotten the supplies right, but I wouldn't be able to focus on that until later. He leaned down to kiss Alice's forehead, then he smoothed back her hair. "I'll be in the living room with Edward."

The thought of the two of them together in the next room made me groan again. This entire situation was ludicrous. And about ten minutes later, it got even more insane.

Carlisle Cullen walked in.

I stared blearily at him. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Hello, Bella." He smiled warmly at me. "Please, call me Carlisle." He turned his attention to Alice. "You must be Alice Brandon." When she nodded, he continued, "Edward called and asked me to come out to check on you. I understand that your mother will be here shortly, Alice. I will wait for her to arrive and give her consent before I examine you, but I wanted to let you know that I am here if you need anything in the meantime."

"Thanks." Alice and I watched him nod politely and leave the room. Then we looked at one another in disbelief. "Bella," Alice began slowly. "Your boyfriend called his doctor dad to check on you."

"He's not…" I ran out of energy and gave up. Besides, it was kind of incredible. Utterly embarrassing to officially meet Carlisle this way, but... still incredible.

Alice just gave me a Look. Then we went back to staring at the ceiling and trying not to be sick. Less than five minutes later, the front door slammed open and Esme stormed into the house. Alice groaned when she heard her.

And she had reason to. We could hear Esme flaying the men alive from the bedroom. I cringed a few times as her voice swelled. She had a right to be angry – there were people she didn't even know in her house – but Edward and Carlisle didn't deserve the attack. They'd just been trying to help me. I wished I could get up to go tell her that, but the thought of moving made my stomach clench. So I stayed where I was and envisioned her as the avenging angel I'd so often sketched her to be. And I pitied the Cullen men.

I heard Carlisle's voice, low and even between Esme's furious outbursts. He was trying to calm her down, but even his patient and steady demeanor couldn't stop the protective maternal instinct that had just swirled through the front door. I caught Edward's voice once, gentle and soft as Carlisle's, but his presence only seemed to enflame Esme more, so he quickly silenced and let Carlisle handle her.

Jasper jumped in a few times with quick, quiet comments, and each time, I noticed Esme becoming a little more level. That didn't surprise me too much. Jasper had a way of calming people down just by being there. And after one final interjection from Jasper and a muffled reply from Carlisle, I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Blond hair appeared first. Jasper headed straight to Alice's side. He touched her cheek lightly as a head of unruly bronze hair caught my attention. Edward remained in the doorway, his attention locked on the discussion still going on in the living room, but his eyes on me.

Alice seemed to notice the tenor of the adults' conversation at the same time I did. "Is my mom hitting on your dad?" she asked.

Edward grinned a little. "Yeah."

"I'm going to throw up." Alice clutched her bucket and did exactly that.

Beside her, I groaned into my own bucket. "Aw, hell." And I threw up, too. In front of Edward. Again.

I would kill Alice when this was over.

Edward was watching me when I finally could lift my head. If I could have blushed, I would have. Instead, I just gazed miserably back at him. This was just my luck. Usually I fell down, though, not threw up. I preferred the falling.

_"Sorry,"_ Edward mouthed to me. Then he spoke up. "Jasper."

Jasper looked up. He stood and moved to join Edward in the doorway. Without a word, gazing back at us, the two of them stepped out into the hall.

Esme appeared in the doorway a second later, dressed for work in a skirt and blouse with her hair in a perfect caramel wave over her shoulders. "Oh, girls," she exclaimed when she saw us. "I'm so sorry." She moved to the bed to smooth Alice's hair and reached across to cup my cheek briefly in her palm. "Bella, you can stay as long as you need. Is there anything I can get you now? I see one of the… men… brought you water—"

At that, I had to intervene. "Esme," I rasped. "I'm sorry. They're with me."

She looked over at me and softened immediately. "I know, honey. It's okay. They just surprised me. I wasn't expecting them. Or you, for that matter. I'm sorry you got this, too." She hesitated. "Well, if it's okay with you girls, Dr. Cullen would like to check you over."

Alice and I nodded in unison. Esme started out of the room. "I'll come back as soon as he's done. Call me if you need me."

When she was gone, Alice snickered a little. "Dr. Cullen," she muttered under her breath. "Ugh. She already says it with that tone."

"You would know," I muttered back.

"Hey." Alice frowned, then shrugged. She knew that I was right. She said Jasper's name in the same tone.

"She could do worse."

"She has." Alice paused, and I heard Carlisle approaching the door. "You know my mom is out there with Edward right now."

"I hate you," I replied. Then I closed my eyes and tried not to think about Esme with Edward. Or Edward and his dad seeing me this way. Or… anything at all. I just wished this day would end.

When Carlisle came into the room and started talking, I kept my eyes closed and went to my happy place. Which, not surprisingly, was my room.

With Edward smiling at me from the rocking chair.


	19. Caring

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

Jasper sat easily in the armchair. Apparently it was his chair. He seemed very comfortable there, anyway. He seemed very comfortable in general. It was kind of irritating.

Especially with Esme glaring at me from the opposite armchair.

But I could see the concern in his eyes when he was in Alice's room. He was easygoing to a disgusting degree, but he truly did care about Bella's best friend.

And Bella… My eyes skipped toward the hall again. When I'd driven past and noticed her truck, I'd naturally slowed to look. But when I'd seen her on her knees in the grass… I felt the fear swell again just remembering the sight. I'd never panicked before, but I was pretty sure that was what it felt like. I hadn't been able to get to her fast enough. And when I'd reached her, I hadn't even thought about the gross factor. I'd just wanted to help her. To take care of her. To make her better.

So I'd called Carlisle.

It was the only thing I'd been able to think of. It had felt like forever before he'd gotten here. And even though he was almost positive Bella had the flu that was going around, I was on edge. Waiting. And remembering how feverish and fragile she'd felt in my arms.

I glanced toward Esme again. She still was staring at me. I looked away.

She had every right to be annoyed. We wanted to help, and Bella had needed me and told me just to walk in. But I _had_ walked into Esme's house without her even knowing who I was – and I'd called Carlisle to join me. She'd just wanted to come home to take care of her sick daughter. Not deal with strangers.

Still, her glare was… uncomfortable.

I thought of Bella's sketch of her. When Esme had stormed through the door, it had been the only thing on my mind. She was very pretty, just like Bella had drawn her. And she was like an angel – but an avenging angel. She was _pissed_. I'd felt a twinge of apprehension when I'd first seen her face.

And a great deal of amusement when I'd noticed Carlisle's.

My adoptive father normally wasn't affected by the women he met. But he definitely was affected by Alice's mother. The expression on his face when he'd first seen Esme was priceless. He'd covered it immediately, but it lingered in his eyes when he looked at her.

And she truly was something to behold in her maternal wrath.

But Jasper's casual calm had quieted her fury little by little. Eventually, he had slipped away with me to check on the girls while the adults finished working things out. He immediately had knelt by Alice's side. And as much as I'd wanted to do the same with Bella, I had remained in the doorway to listen in case Carlisle needed anything. But my attention had stayed mostly divided as I'd kept an eye on Bella.

Until one part of the conversation had me focusing on Carlisle.

Esme had asked about the charge for his house call. Carlisle quickly had dismissed that concern. "There will be no fee for my services," he had told her firmly.

Esme had sounded shocked. "Why?"

"My son is quite fond of your daughter's best friend. He called me as a favor to him. And I came here on my own time. Very willingly. It was my choice to come here, no strings."

I'd felt myself frowning. Carlisle knew that I cared about Bella. I'd already known that. But to hear him stand behind me… to hear the strength of his supporting me… It made me feel awkward.

And so did hearing the flirting that followed. Alice and Bella had caught the shift in tone, too. Bella had been frowning as though she were trying to work out their tenor when Alice had asked about it, then thrown up. Then Bella had gotten sick. My heart hurt watching her. She looked completely miserable. I wanted so badly to take the illness for her.

But I still was waiting to find out exactly what that illness was.

I looked around the living room for something to distract me. My gaze landed on the end table beside me. There was a set of pencils there that looked a lot like the ones Bella used when she sketched. I reached over to pick one up. Jasper noticed my movement and grinned to himself when he saw what I had in my hand.

So the pencils _were_ Bella's. I sat back and fiddled with the one I held as I waited. It calmed me a little to have something of hers in my hand.

A minute later Carlisle came back into the living room. The three of us looked up expectantly as he moved to stand in front of the TV so he could see all of us. "It is the stomach bug that is going around. Luckily it doesn't seem to last an entire day – only a few hours – so they should start feeling better by this afternoon. Until then, they'll just have to wait it out, I'm afraid."

Esme moved anxiously in her chair. "Is there anything you can give them?"

Carlisle glanced at her. His eyes brightened a little. "No. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to keep anything down, and since this bug only seems to last a short time, it's best to wait it out. Fluids as much as possible, and bland foods – crackers, toast – when they're ready for them."

Esme didn't seem to be as distracted by Carlisle as he was by her. Of course, she was distracted by other things. But she seemed very determined to be irate with me. Her gaze moved to me and her eyes were almost cold. "I'll take care of them."

She was being maternal. I was very aware of it, so I wasn't offended. I was kind of pleased that Bella had someone so protective of her. Although it was frustrating to have to battle my own protectiveness of Bella to let someone else take care of her in my place.

"If you need anything, feel free to call." Carlisle extended his card. I wanted to snicker at how convenient that gesture was. But I was too frustrated by the idea of having to leave to find anything humorous. I wanted to stand up to Esme and ask to stay, but she was too annoyed to let me be here without Carlisle. So we Cullens had to go.

Before I could stand, a quiet sound behind me caught the adults' attention. Esme glanced toward the hall and her entire demeanor changed. Her face softened and her eyes turned tender. "Hey, sweetie," she said gently. "How are you feeling?"

I turned, expecting to see Alice. Bella was standing – barely – in the doorway. Without thinking, I vaulted over the back of the couch and hurried to her. She looked up at me as I looped my arm around her waist and took her weight into my side. "I want to go home," she whispered.

"I'll take you," I promised.

Esme started to protest, but Bella's weak voice silenced her. "Esme. It's okay."

Esme looked uncertain. Bella ignored her and leaned a little more heavily into me. I gave Alice's mother a steady look. Not gloating, but promising. Reassuring her. "I'll take care of her," I said firmly. "Carlisle? Can you follow us? And Jasper, if you could drive my car? Carlisle will bring you back."

Jasper shrugged easily. "Sure."

I tossed him the keys. "Carlisle, grab the bucket, please."

Carlisle immediately moved to do as I asked. Esme flitted nervously closer to Bella and me, as though she wanted to take Bella from me. I tightened my arm around Bella. Esme glanced at me, and her steely resolve was back. "She trusts you. Remember that."

"I won't forget." Ever. "Carlisle, we'll be in the truck." I lifted Bella carefully into my arms and followed Jasper out the door.

Jasper opened the passenger door of Bella's truck, and I settled her gently on the seat. Carlisle came out with the clean bucket a minute later. The look he gave me as he handed it to me brought back the awkward feeling.

He was proud.

I got in the truck and started the engine. "You're cold," I stated. Without giving Bella a chance to reply, I turned on the heater and angled the vents toward her. Then I shrugged out of my jacket and draped it over her. When we were out of the driveway, I reached over to ease her into my side. She slumped against me, but she stayed upright. And close. She was cold.

We were almost to her house before she whispered, "Thank you."

I clenched my jaw. I hadn't done anything, but she was thanking me. "You're welcome," I replied. A second later I pulled the truck to a stop along the curb outside her house. "Is your stepmother home?"

"No. Spa day." Bella hugged her bucket but kept her composure.

"Do I need to call her? Or anyone?"

"No."

"Okay." I slid out of the truck and eased her out into my arms. "Jasper?" I called as he got out of my car behind us. "Door?"

Jasper jogged to the door and held it open. I carried Bella inside. This was the first time I'd been in the lower level of her house. I glanced around as I headed toward where I thought the living room would be. The downstairs was small and comfortable, but with overly feminine touches I was sure were a result of her stepfamily. They weren't Bella's style, and I knew that she hated it.

When I eased Bella down on the couch, I stepped back to look down at her. The house was silent. It was so empty. I hated leaving her alone even for a second. "I'll be right back."

She simply nodded. I hurried outside. "Jasper, wait in my car? Carlisle will take you back in it." Jasper strolled casually to my car and got in, and I moved to Carlisle's car. "Carlisle?"

When he turned to face me, I hesitated. I kept thinking of Bella's father. How she wished he was with her. How she missed him. And I thought of Carlisle's words to Esme. How he cared enough to support me. How he always was there for me. Even though I'd always been distant from him. I swallowed the lump that formed unexpectedly in my throat. "Do you mind switching cars?" I asked quietly.

"No."

Of course he didn't. And of course he didn't question me. About the cars or my being in Forks to begin with. I took the keys he offered and drew in a breath. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle paused on his way to my car. "Yes?"

I looked him in the eye. "Thank you."

The surprise was obvious on his face. He heard the emotion in my voice. He knew that I meant it. And he knew that I was thanking him for much more than today. He smiled a little. "You're welcome. I'll see you at home."

I watched him climb into my car and pull away. When he was gone, I turned and raced back into the house. Bella was waiting.

Bella was gone.

I frowned at the empty couch. Where the hell was she? The bucket was sitting beside the sofa, and my jacket was draped over the arm of the recliner. Was she…?

Upstairs.

With a curse, I sprinted up the stairs. I found Bella in the bathroom, propped against the wall beside the toilet. She'd staggered her way up the staircase by herself.

She was so stubborn.

"So," I ventured. "No bucket?"

She simply stared at me. I wondered if she had the energy to respond. With a sigh, I knelt in front of her. "Bed with the bucket, or staying in here?"

She inched a little closer to the toilet. "I'm okay here."

"Hm." I reached out and unlaced her boots. She was frowning as I tugged them off. Then I eased her away from the wall to help her out of her hoodie. Her eyes were surprisingly intent on my face when I stood with the jacket and boots in my hands. "I'll be right back."

I dropped off her jacket and boots in her room. After that I headed to the kitchen to root around until I found the glasses. I headed back upstairs with a glass of water, which I set on the floor of the bathroom in Bella's reach. Then I went back to her room to grab her pillow and quilt. Armed with my final supplies, I went back to the bathroom.

Bella didn't argue when I put her pillow down on the floor and helped her ease down to rest her head on it. When she was down, I draped the quilt over her. She shivered once and burrowed under it.

I sat down near her head with my back against the bathtub. It wasn't comfortable. But I wasn't leaving.

Five minutes later, Bella was asleep. And I stayed where I was.

* * *

Bella woke up six times to be sick. I held her hair back each time until she could breathe, then I helped her settle back under her quilt. And each time, she fell back to sleep quickly. She was wiped out.

She slept in the fetal position most of the morning. I wished she would relax. Like she had last night. As I'd watched her sleep the night before, her muscles had loosened until she was sleeping limply and comfortably.

And vocally.

She talked in her sleep. It had been the single most interesting thing I had ever witnessed. Awake, she was reserved and often shy. Sleeping, she was open. I'd heard her mention things she never talked about willingly.

And I'd heard my name.

I smiled softly down at her with that memory. She'd said my name several times throughout the night. Each time, I'd felt my heart slam around in my chest. And even though she was too tired to talk in her sleep now, just seeing her asleep was enough to make my heart skip.

I still was looking down at her when she stirred a little. I glanced at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. She should be starting to feel better about now.

And sure enough, when her eyes drifted open, she didn't bolt upright to be sick. She just blinked at my legs, which were stretched out in front of her. For a moment she stared at them. Then she reached out slowly to touch the knee nearest her. The tip of her finger brushed over the grass stain there – both knees were stained from when I had skidded up next to her in Alice's yard – and she seemed to contemplate the mark.

While her finger traced the stain, I could feel the buzz of her touch through the fabric. I tried not to shiver. And too soon, she pulled her hand back and looked up to find me smiling down at her.

She smiled timidly back. "Hey," she said. Her voice was rough, and she cleared her throat. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For… you know, all of this." She motioned around her to indicate the bathroom.

I tried not to roll my eyes. "It's not your fault." She started to sit up, and I took her arm to help her. When she was upright, I asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." She stared at me. "Thank you for taking care of me. You didn't have to stay."

"Yes, I did." I smiled when she looked surprised. "Are you feeling well enough to get out of here?"

"Definitely." She moved to stand. I grabbed her by the waist before she could stumble to her feet. God, this girl was stubborn. But she surprised me when she leaned into my side and let me help her.

Maybe she could be reasonable.

"Hold on a second," she requested. I paused at the sink. She turned on the water and rinsed her mouth, then splashed her face. I watched as she toweled off. "Sorry," she said again.

"You have to quit apologizing," I told her.

"Sorry." Then she grinned at me in the mirror, and I knew that she felt almost like herself again. "Let's go downstairs."

She started out without me. I wanted to grab her and stop her before she managed to lose her balance on the stairs. But she made her way down on her own, with me close by her side in case she stumbled. In the living room, she hesitated. "Do you need to go?"

"No. Not until your family comes home." I smiled. "Unless you want me to."

"No," she replied quickly. She sat on the couch and looked a little embarrassed. "Um… I do have homework to do, though. Before I fall asleep again."

"That's fine."

She frowned. "I think my backpack is in my truck."

"I'll get it," I offered.

"Okay. Thanks." She reached for the phone on the end table and started dialing. "I'm going to see if Alice is better."

"I'll be back in a minute."

As I headed out the front door, I heard Bella's amused voice saying into the phone, "Yes, he's still here." And I felt myself grinning.

I grabbed Bella's backpack from the truck and lingered outside to give her time to talk to her friend. While I waited, I studied the front porch and remembered the guy who had glared at me as I'd driven away that morning.

The guy who'd been holding Bella's hand.

Bella had looked annoyed with him, but her hand definitely had been in his. And as much as I hated to admit it, that was a huge part of why I had come back to Forks. I wanted to know who he was. I'd wanted to see if his car had ended up at Forks High. If it had, I would have found out who he was.

But I'd been sidetracked by Bella's illness. Even if the guy was her boyfriend, I couldn't just drive by and leave her sick in Alice's front yard.

Another reason for my return was Bella's father. I had intended to go to the police station to at least get a glimpse of him. And in both instances – the guy and Bella's father – the distraction probably wasn't a bad thing. It had kept me from doing anything stupid that I would regret later. It was bad enough that I'd come back for those reasons to begin with. I couldn't imagine explaining them to Bella, much less anything that I'd done because of them.

The only reason for my coming back to Forks so quickly that I _could_ tell her was that I'd been worried about her. She'd looked so unsteady in her room this morning that I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. I'd wanted to make sure she had made it to school okay. And I hoped that if she asked, that reason would be enough of an explanation for her.

Because I just _knew_ that she would ask eventually. She always did.

Just like how Emmett always knew when I wasn't going to school. After leaving Bella's room, I'd gone home, showered, changed, and run to his house to exchange cars. He'd immediately known that I was heading back to Forks. And he'd given me the standard remark about getting myself into trouble over Bella.

And I'd given him the standard answer that I didn't care. She was worth it.

I headed back inside just in time to hear Bella saying good-bye to Alice. She looked up when I walked in. "Thanks." She watched me set the bag by her side on the couch. "Alice is better, too. She's actually pretty energetic right now."

"Good." The idea of an energetic Alice was a little frightening, but welcome. It meant the illness really was past. And Bella was looking better already, even after the five minutes I'd spent outside. I smiled. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I was thinking about toast." Bella stood and started toward the kitchen. "Did you want something?"

I moved to walk beside her. "I'll get it. Sit down."

Bella gave me an odd look, but she sat at the table in the kitchen and pointed me in the right direction. A few times I thought she may get up and take over. But she refrained, and I stuck the bread in the toaster. And suddenly found myself asking, "Who was that guy on your porch this morning?"

I cringed the instant the words were out of my mouth. I had believed I was in control of those thoughts. But there they were. And I had to know. I glanced back to see Bella's reaction. She stared blankly at me for a moment, as though this morning had been so long ago she couldn't remember anything about it. Then her eyes lit with understanding. "Oh. Jake."

Jake. He had a name now. "Who is he?"

Hell. That hadn't been casual at all. What was wrong with me? Could I sound any more jealous or possessive? We weren't even dating and I was grilling her about a guy. Pathetic.

But if Bella had noticed the jealous bite to my voice, she didn't show it. She frowned a little as she considered how to respond. "He's... Jake." She looked confused. "Um... His dad and my dad are best friends. And he's mine. Besides Alice... Jake's like my brother." She paused. "I'm sorry he glared at you."

I turned back to the toaster when I felt myself grinning like an idiot. But I couldn't stop. "It's fine. I'm glad he did," I assured her. And I was glad. Because she needed someone to take care of her when I wasn't around. Jake seemed capable enough.

Especially now that I knew that she thought of him as a brother.

Bella was studying me when I turned to face her with the toast on a plate. Those big brown eyes were observing something I'd rather they didn't. "You're glad he glared at you?" she asked.

"Yes. You want butter?"

"No. Thanks." She watched me grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator and place the plate and the bottle in front of her. I expected persistence. Instead, she took me by surprise. Like always. "Not to seem like I'm not grateful – because I am – but what were you doing in Forks?"

That had taken less time than I'd expected. I was glad I'd anticipated it. I picked up a piece of toast and finally pulled off the casual air I hadn't accomplished before. "I wanted to check on you." I smiled a little at her expression. "You seemed out of it this morning. I kept thinking about it. I wanted to make sure you got to school okay."

"Hm." She picked up her own piece of toast and took a tentative bite. It was clear that she knew that there was more. But she didn't ask. "Thank you for thinking of me."

She really needed to get over this idea that it was an inconvenience to be with her. Or to take care of her. I gave her a look that let her know that. When she finished her toast, I asked, "Do you want anything else?"

"Not right now." She studied me and the one piece of toast I was finishing. "You can have whatever you want for lunch, though."

"I'm okay." I motioned toward the living room. "You still want to do your homework? I can bring your backpack out here to the table."

"No, I'll go in there." She hesitated, though, and stared at me with that intent look again. The one that usually made me uncomfortable because of the intelligence and understanding in her eyes.

But right now, I loved seeing those wide brown eyes so clear and bright. They were the one thing I'd been waiting to see all morning. And I would deal with her scrutiny all day if it meant I'd get to keep looking into them.

I'd also sit with her all day while she did homework just so I could be with her. So I stood to walk with her into the living room. To take care of her. To be with her.

Because no matter what she thought, it never was an inconvenience.


	20. Recovering

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

Calculus wasn't so bad with Edward Cullen sitting beside me.

He sat with me most of the afternoon as I did my homework. I still couldn't believe he'd stayed through the horrendous morning. I'd never felt as embarrassed as I had when he'd skidded up beside me in Alice's yard, and it was unreal to me that he'd stuck by my side the entire time I was sick, especially considering how bad it had been. I only could remember vague moments of consciousness after getting home, but what I did remember wasn't pretty – except the warm buzz that I'd felt the entire time, close by my side and in small jolts when his hands touched my back, my neck, my face. Then waking up the last time to see his jeans-covered legs in front of me, long and grass-stained, and touching the closest stain just to feel that jolt again, to see that the mark was real, that he really had knelt by my side and taken care of me…

I shot a fast glance at him. He was looking over another calculus problem and didn't notice my gaze. I watched him as he thought. He was so smart. So much smarter than I was. Calculus was easy for him. It almost made me hate him.

Almost.

He'd made me toast twice since lunchtime and brought me juice once. The gesture was surreal. I didn't know quite how to act when he took care of me like that. Like when he'd removed my boots and hoodie in the bathroom. I'd been out of it, yes, but even if I hadn't been, I would have had no idea what to say. My stomach fluttered just thinking about it.

Which may not be a good thing at the moment. I felt a _lot_ better, but I wasn't really sure I wanted to test it.

"Okay." He started to lift his head, and I quickly looked down at the textbook he held out toward me. "Look at example four. The problem you're working on is like that one."

I took the book from him. "Thanks."

"Sure."

When I had the book in my lap again, I tried to focus on the math. But I noticed from the corner of my eye that his hand seemed to hang in the air between us for a moment longer than necessary before he pulled it back. I wondered if he wanted to touch me. And if he did, why he stopped himself.

Then I started to wonder if he had stopped himself from touching Tanya. She probably wouldn't have allowed that, I decided. Like Lauren or Jessica, she would have been all over him. He would have kissed her. My throat constricted and my mouth went dry considering that, and I grabbed for my juice.

Edward turned on the couch to face me. "You okay?"

I nodded once as I took a big gulp of orange. "Yeah," I said a little breathlessly when I put the glass down. "I'm fine." For a crazy person.

He didn't seem convinced, but he let it go. He motioned toward the text. "That was the last one, right?"

"Yes." Thank God. I would finish it later. And I wouldn't have calculus weighing on me all weekend while I was at work. I set the math aside and rooted around in my backpack. "All I have left now is a chapter of history to read. And there's a test Monday in English. But that's no problem."

Edward seemed amused by that. "What are you studying in English?"

I held up my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. He snickered suddenly, and I looked up. "What?"

"We're reading that, too."

I grinned then as I tucked away my calculus book. "Typical curriculum. I read most of these assignments when I was in middle school. For fun." I cringed a little at how nerdy that sounded. "And I realize I'm incredibly boring."

"No. You're not."

I glanced up again. He was looking down at me, his green eyes intense. I felt a pale heat rising to my face, and before it could become a flame, I quickly turned back to my book bag. My fingers skimmed over my sketchbook as I finished packing away my homework. They gave a slight twitch. I'd wanted to sketch for the last hour. But I'd stayed focused. If I could get my homework done, I wouldn't have to do it at midnight tomorrow and Sunday after working all day at the fair. Plus, I was kind of hoping to have my nights homework-free. In case Edward wanted to stay again.

God. I really was pathetic.

"Thanks for helping me with that," I commented as I zipped up my backpack. "I really hate math."

"Really?" Edward smirked a little. "I couldn't tell."

I snorted. I hadn't been quiet about my hatred for the subject. And Edward had been incredibly patient. All around. I looked over at him and swore under my breath. "It's almost four," I muttered, my eyes on the clock behind him. "My family will be home soon. I have to get some things done before they get here."

"Is there anything I can do?"

I felt the flutter again. How was it that someone with whom Lauren and Jessica were infatuated had turned out to be so… amazing? I'd been completely wrong about him. "Um… I don't think so. I have to make dinner right now."

Edward frowned. "You have two stepsisters and a stepmother, right? Can't one of them cook tonight?"

That would make sense to anyone outside my family. I'd been sick, and there were three other adults in the house capable of cooking in my place. But that logic didn't work here. I hesitated. "I… need to do it."

Edward's expression wasn't pleased. I wondered what he was thinking of my family – and I kind of wished I could hear it. It looked entertaining. After a second, he said, "I'll do it."

I blinked at him. He was volunteering to _cook _now? "Can you cook?"

He looked a little sheepish. "Not in the technical sense. But I'll do it."

And now he looked very firm. He wasn't offering. He was telling me he wasn't going to let me do it myself. "Okay, well…" I considered. "We'll do rice and frozen… something… corn, maybe. And leftover meatloaf. That'll be easy."

Edward hovered as I stood. He'd been by my side all day, seeming ready to catch me if I was off-balance. I wasn't really weak anymore, and I felt pretty good – and I was more than used to being off-balance in my daily life – but if he wanted to stay close, who was I to deny him?

Five minutes later I was giving him instructions from the chair at the table as he moved around the kitchen. I repeatedly had to fight the urge to get up and take over. Particularly when he was standing at the refrigerator staring blankly in and not finding what I told him to find where I told him to find it. But when he pulled out a few clear plastic containers and peered into them, I realized what he was doing.

After a moment, he proved me right.

"Do… _you_ always cook?" he asked slowly, studying a container of chicken alfredo.

"Yes."

He looked at me quickly and turned away again before I could read his expression. I wondered what was bothering him. He carefully slid the container back into the refrigerator and pulled out the leftover meatloaf. Without a word, he put it on the counter and moved on to the freezer to find the bag of corn.

Did he not like girls who cooked? I studied him nervously. Or did my food look gross? I tried to remember what was in some of the other containers he'd been examining. I couldn't think of anything that had been in there too long. What was that expression for?

Then I noticed him stifling a yawn against his shoulder. Maybe he just was getting tired. He _had_ slept in a rocking chair the night before. And stayed in a bathroom with me all day. That had to be draining.

At least he'd gone home for a little while that morning before coming back to Forks for whatever reason he was hiding from me – the real reason that he thought his "I was worried about you" excuse would cover. He'd showered and changed clothes – although the jeans had grass stains now – and he was wearing a T-shirt for the first time since I'd known him. I preferred his button-up shirt look, but the T-shirt was… nice, I decided, studying the way it stretched snugly across his shoulders and upper arms as he moved. Definitely nice. He looked good in black.

And he smelled amazing, even long after his shower. Even as I'd been wishing for death that morning, I'd noticed his scent. I wondered how my stepfamily hadn't discovered him in my room just by his scent lingering there. I was sure it still did. I wondered how I would get out of them noticing it today, after he'd been here so long.

But just like last night, today had been more than worth it. Even if they did find out. And I would take the chance of them finding out again tonight, if Edward wanted to stay.

If he stayed… My mind jumped to the memory of Alice mulling over what Edward had heard me say in my sleep. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten that I had that trait. I wondered what he'd found out about me without my being aware of it. That had the potential to be more embarrassing than throwing up in front of him.

"What did you hear?"

"When?"

I felt my eyes go wide with horror. I'd asked it out loud. And Edward not only had heard the question, but he'd also responded. Now I had to get out of it. My mind scrambled desperately. But when Edward looked back at me, I knew that I was trapped. He looked amused. His green eyes were bright, and he was smirking. He knew exactly what I was asking.

I sighed. "I know I talk in my sleep. What did I say?"

Edward glanced at the timer on the microwave. "Hm," he mused. "I don't remember all of it."

Like hell. "What did I say?" I demanded.

He pretended to read the instructions on the frozen corn. But I could see his eyes. He was getting way too much enjoyment out of this. "Something about royalty," he replied. "And Esme. Your mom and your dad."

I relaxed. But only a little. "And?"

"Apparently you know a guy named Edward."

I felt all the color drain from my face. I mouthed a few curse words before Edward looked up at me. When his eyes lifted to mine, I tried to steady myself. "Do I, really."

Something in my face or my voice threw Edward off. He put the bag down on the counter and straightened quickly, his expression alarmed. "You all right?"

I nodded mechanically as he started toward me. "Perfect." When he hesitated and considered me, I smiled a little. It felt off. "You should check the rice now."

Slowly, he turned to face the microwave. I felt bad for worrying him. But I was mortified. What had I said? If I'd said anything about his being attractive, or my wanting him to show an interest… Hell. This _was_ more embarrassing than being sick in front of him. I found myself wishing the flu would come back just so I'd have an excuse to run upstairs and away from him. My stomach already was quivering just at the idea of what I may have revealed in my dreams. It wouldn't take much to make me sick again. Maybe I should take a bite of that alfredo.

Edward glanced back at me once before he spoke again. He kept his back to me and his voice low when he told me, "You did say my name. But only my name. And you mentioned the rain. Your dad and mom. Alaska came up once. Esme. Royalty. Someone named Jane. Alice and frills and prom. And then you got quiet."

I contemplated his broad back as he worked at the microwave. He wasn't lying to me. I could tell. As embarrassing as it was to have said his name, I knew that I hadn't said anything more incriminating than that. And I'd said it in the midst of a lot of other things, apparently. I needed a muzzle. "You need to cover that."

Edward turned his head toward me but didn't look back. I could see a hint of a smile before he moved to do as I asked.

A few minutes later, dinner was ready. Edward helped me set the table before he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Thank you again," I told him when he paused there. "For everything."

He smiled down at me. "You're welcome." He scanned my face quickly before adding, "I'll see you in a few hours."

My heart tripped. I tried to keep from grinning like an idiot, or bouncing on my toes, or giggling, or otherwise acting like one of my stepsisters. I succeeded, barely, in containing myself. "Okay," I managed.

His smile widened. For a moment he lingered, and I wondered what he was thinking. Then he turned and headed across the yard and down the street to Carlisle's car. I watched him pull away before I closed the door with a sigh.

After I'd gotten done throwing up, today had turned out kind of nicely.

I wandered into the laundry room and started a load while I waited for the stepmonsters to show up. As soon as I turned on the washing machine, I heard the phone ringing. I hurried out to grab it. "Hello?"

"Esme called."

Damn her. I glared at the wall. "I'm fine, Dad."

Charlie sounded strained. "Why didn't you call me?"

"You're busy."

"I'm never that busy, Bella. You should have called me."

"So what? You could send Deputy Mark out to check on me?" I regretted the words the instant they were out of my mouth. But I didn't take them back. Esme wouldn't have told him about Edward or Carlisle. She did have boundaries. So for all he knew, I'd been alone all day. And even though he truly was upset about that idea, I knew that he wouldn't have come home.

Charlie sighed heavily. "Bella—"

I heard the front door open. "Victoria's home. I have to go." And before he could reply, I hung up.

"Isabella Swan!"

I collected myself and headed out into the dining room. Victoria and the spawn were removing their jackets. I gathered them without a word and hung them in the closet as the three women took their seats at the table. Jessica and Lauren were chattering about their manicures while Victoria surveyed the meal. "Meatloaf again?" she spat. "Are we in a soup kitchen?"

Lauren sneered at me when I came back into the dining room. "Sorry. I wasn't up to cooking much today."

Victoria gave me a disgusted once-over. "I see that. You look even more hideous than usual." She blatantly examined one of her perfect nails for contrast. "Where were you today? Lauren said you weren't in school."

"I was sick. I got what Mike had," I said pointedly, glancing at Jessica. Her face darkened and her eyes flamed at my insinuation. Beside her, Lauren was livid. It gave me a moment of petty pleasure. But the high was short-lived. "I spent most of the day throwing up."

"Well, I hope you cleaned up after yourself." Victoria dismissed that topic in favor of wrinkling her nose at her food. "Meatloaf," she complained again. "We're not peasants. Although I suppose this is what you get when you have someone with such poor taste make up the menu." She gave me an impatient look. "Lemonade?"

I gritted my teeth and headed back into the kitchen to grab a glass of lemonade. She never wanted the drink I set out for her. It didn't matter what it was. But when I brought the glass into the dining room, she'd finished half her water. She didn't really want the lemonade. Typical.

Lauren was glaring at me when I set the glass down. She had something to say, but her mother cut her off. "Laundry done?"

"I was sick," I reminded her. "I just started a load before you got home."

"It better have my green shirt in it. I need it for tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and counted to five. When I opened them again, Lauren and Jessica were watching me with self-satisfied smirks. "It's a load of green," I told Victoria. And it was. Thankfully.

"We'll have to get another manicure before prom," Lauren commented to Jessica. But her eyes were on me. I vaguely wondered where this was going, but I didn't have it in me to really care. She went on, "We'll look better than anyone else. Not that there will be any real competition. The other girls might as well stay at home. Like Bella." Her smirk turned hateful. "At least she knows her place."

I sure did. It was in my room, waiting for Edward Cullen.

I ignored the jibe, which irritated Lauren, and started out of the room. I heard Jessica asking behind me, "Wouldn't it be amazing if Edward Cullen would show up at our prom?"

Despite the fact that his name coming from either of their mouths made the nausea begin to roll in the pit of my stomach again, I hesitated just inside the kitchen to hear this out. "I think he will," Lauren said smugly.

"Really?"

"Of course." I could imagine Lauren's arrogant expression. "If you'd seen the way he looked at me that day in the office at school, you would know he's going to come back. He definitely saw something he liked."

And it wasn't you, I thought with a smirk of my own.

Jessica sighed. "It would be so romantic if he came to prom to find his soul mate."

Random scenarios began playing through my head with her comment, and I quickly squashed them. What was I thinking? I was turning into one of them. I started to move away, but I heard one last thing from Lauren that made me pause. "I wish Bree knew where he was," she commented irately. "She hasn't been able to find him for days now. And she always knows what he's up to. It's like he just disappeared after he came to our school."

Grinning to myself, I rushed into the living room to grab my backpack and hurried for the stairs. Before I could make it, Victoria called, "Bella, what is that smell in here?"

I froze on the bottom step. The predator had sniffed Edward out already, even through the scent of her dinner. I faltered for a second before calling back, "New air freshener."

"Unplug the damn thing."

"Okay." I raced up the stairs before she could say anything more. When I was in my room, I sent Alice a fast text. _No B-mail. B can't find EC._

I practically could hear Alice laughing the second I hit "send."

After I'd dropped off my backpack in my room, I made my way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I paused inside the door and remembered Edward sitting with his back propped against the tub beside me, waiting out my flu. His hands on my back, hair, neck, face. His electricity. Him.

The bathroom smelled like him.

I smiled to myself as I stood at the sink. My shower would drown out his scent, but for the next few minutes, I could breathe him in as I did all I could do at the counter.

It felt amazing just to brush my teeth.

Everything else was comforting. The shower, getting into my pajamas… But the very first thing I did was brush my teeth, and it was a spectacular feeling. I wished I'd done it hours earlier instead of just rinsing my mouth. It even made the prospect of finishing the laundry and cleaning up the kitchen more tolerable.

At almost ten o'clock, I finally made it back to my room. The laundry was done and everything possible downstairs had been cleaned. Victoria and the spawn were settling in for the night. It wouldn't be long before they closed their bedroom doors and went to bed.

Which meant it wouldn't be long before Edward showed up. If he did.

I wandered over to my window and slid it open. Cool air swirled in, and I shivered. For a minute I stood looking out into the misty dark, wondering if he was out there now. I hoped he wasn't; it was too damp and cold for him to be waiting outside. But if he was, he probably could see me in the light from my lamp. It reminded me of Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy, Edward Cullen," I whispered.

I wished that were true. It was so much more complicated than just his name. But it felt kind of good to think, even for a moment, that it was that simple.

After lingering by the cool night for a few moments longer, I finally turned away from the window and clambered up onto my bed with my sketchbook to wait for Romeo to climb up to the balcony.


	21. Staying

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

The window was open when I got there.

I parked Carlisle's car a few houses down and walked to Bella's yard. My gaze immediately was drawn to the pale light from the lamp in her room. I smiled like a madman when I saw that she'd left the window open to signal that it was okay for me to climb up. I'd given her an opening when I'd left her at her door this afternoon. I'd all but asked her to tell me if she didn't want me to come back. Her almost giddy response then had made me want to do back flips through the grass. But tonight, seeing that she really did want me there even after she'd had time to consider it… I couldn't scramble up the tree fast enough.

When I slipped into her room, she was in her pajamas, sitting on the bed in that damn near-fetal position with her sketchbook open on her thighs. She was wrapped up in whatever she was drawing and didn't notice me at first. I watched her for a moment, mesmerized by the way she chewed on her lower lip as she worked. Then I realized that I was being a little stalkerish and announced my presence. "Expecting someone?"

Bella jumped. I was glad she had her pencil off the page, or I would have felt really bad about ruining her sketch. She almost lost her book, but she slammed her hand down on it and pinned it in place. Her eyes were huge when they landed on me. "Jeez," she complained. "You scared the crap out of me."

I grinned. "You shouldn't leave your window open like that. Someone could just climb in here."

"Someone just did."

My heart thumped ridiculously hard when she called me "someone." I turned to hide my reaction from her under the pretense of closing the window to shut out the damp night air. "Sorry I scared you," I apologized. "I saw it was open and your lamp was on, so I thought it was okay—"

"No, it is," she hurried to assure me. "I mean, that's why I left it open. In case…" She flushed and looked away, back down at the book in her lap. "So you'd know my family was asleep," she finished quietly.

I took a little extra time at the window to give myself a second to recover. "It's cold," I said lamely. But a little irately. "You shouldn't have left it open. You were sick."

"I'm fine."

I finally turned to face her. She was watching me, but she quickly lowered her eyes again when I looked at her. Her gaze was locked on her sketch when she added, "I didn't want you to have to stand outside."

In the mist and dark. She cared so much it was absurd. "I would have survived."

"And so did I," she retorted a little heatedly. She wasn't going to give. And I had a feeling I wouldn't out-stubborn her.

So I changed the subject. Kind of. "Are you feeling better?"

Her irritation faded almost instantly. "Yeah. I am." She paused. "Thank you for coming back. But you didn't have to. I know it's cold and rainy. And the rocking chair—"

"It doesn't matter." I glanced down at the book she held. I wanted to ask what she'd been drawing. It would tell me what she'd been thinking when she'd been chewing her lip when I climbed in. But I knew from the way she cradled the sketch to her chest that she didn't want to share. So instead, I moved to the rocking chair and picked up the copy of _Metamorphosis_ that still sat on the floor beside it.

Bella watched me for a moment, then she resumed her sketch without a word. My hand drifted to the pocket of my jeans. I had brought my iPod with me because she'd had a hard time sleeping the night before. I thought maybe the music would soothe her. Maybe Clair de Lune, like I listened to when I fell asleep, or a classical playlist while she drew. But the sound of her pencil moving over the paper was incredibly soothing, so I left the iPod in my pocket.

After a few minutes, I heard her flip back a few pages to another drawing to begin working on it. Eventually she commented, "The royalty and Jane."

I looked up to frown at her. She didn't look at me. A second later I understood. She was referencing what I'd heard her say in her sleep. As much as she could reference it without being too embarrassed. I smiled. It was amazing she'd brought it up at all, considering. "Yeah?" I replied.

She cocked her head at her sketch and added a little more shading, then she lifted her head and turned the book so I could see.

And I felt my mouth drop open.

She had drawn a group of seven teenagers, one girl and six boys. All wore flowing robes, and each had a crown. And all were unbelievably realistic, from one boy's boredom to another boy's childlike fascination. The girl's pain-inflicting glare was enough to make me want to cringe. The strangest of the group, though, was the boy who looked apathetic, but whose gaze somehow seemed to draw me in and leave me feeling lifeless and empty.

It was eerie. But amazing.

Bella indicated each in turn. "Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Demetri, Felix," her nose wrinkled a little when she pointed to the hulking figure toward the back, "and Jane." And her entire face went strangely blank when she pointed to her.

"The royals?" I questioned.

"Alice, Jasper, and I call them that. They rule our school. And the Ren fest." She shrugged. "They got the parts of the royalty there, too. Not a surprise."

"You don't like them," I stated. That was obvious. But I wanted her to talk more.

"Ah." She turned the book back around. "_They_ don't like anyone. So no. I don't particularly care for them."

I felt myself getting angry. It was clear that they had done something to her. I wanted to know what it was. I wanted to meet them. Maybe I would get to. Tomorrow.

But there was something else bothering her tonight. There was a heaviness to her that hadn't been there earlier. It was why I wanted to see her sketch from a few minutes ago, to try to understand what was working on her. Her behavior now reminded me of last night. How she'd sounded so broken when she'd whispered to me right before she'd fallen asleep. Did things just crash down on her before she slept? Was that why she dreamt so vocally? Or was it just because her family had come home a little while ago and she couldn't stand them?

I knew that _I_ couldn't stand them. And I hadn't even met them. When she'd told me in that tone that she _had_ to cook… I'd almost lost my temper. I'd considered staying to meet her family.

I wanted to meet quite a few people in her life, actually.

But right now, I wanted to hold her. To wipe away that crease between her brows. And see her smile at me. "Speaking of the festival," I began. When she looked at me, I shot her a mischievous grin. "Do I get free fair food now that I know someone on the inside?"

And there it was. Bella's face broke into that breathtaking smile. I felt my heart slam too hard. "I may be able to get you something from Angela's booth. If you really want it." Suddenly she frowned. "Crap. I owe her quesadillas."

That reminded me of all the food I'd seen in the refrigerator. She seemed to be a proficient – and impressive – cook. Which made me feel like an idiot for all the food I'd bought for her next visit to my house. I couldn't cook at all. She would laugh when she saw what I'd purchased. I'd considered giving Emmett permission to plow through it tonight just so she wouldn't know about it, but I had held out. For now.

But damn, all those leftovers had looked amazing. I just wanted to open the containers and take a bite of everything.

It reminded me of my mom.

I clenched my jaw at the unexpected memory. My mother had been a great cook. I'd always looked forward to her dinners. I wondered if Bella's family appreciated what they had. I figured they didn't.

"What's wrong?"

I blinked. Bella was staring at me, those wide brown eyes too knowing on my face. I hadn't realized that I'd been so distracted. I suddenly wanted to tell her everything. It took a lot of willpower to hold back. "Nothing," I said quickly. "I was just thinking."

She looked unconvinced. "I can make you quesadillas, too," she offered. "I'll probably make some for Jake and Billy. His dad," she explained. "They love them. And I can make you some, too. If you want."

I felt myself smiling. She'd started out teasing to get me out of my funk, but she'd turned shy on me at the end. It was cute. And I felt a surge of relief that there was someone who did seem to appreciate her. Even if it was Jacob. "That would be great."

She seemed comforted. "Okay. I'll make them for Sunday."

My heart stuttered. She was expecting to see me Sunday. I'd told her I would be at the festival Saturday. I never had mentioned Sunday. But she took it for granted I would be around. She was planning for it. Looking forward to it?

I was.

I tried to suppress my giddiness. And Bella tried to stifle a yawn. I let myself smile then. "You're tired."

"I'm okay."

"Hm." I put down my book and stood. She wouldn't out-stubborn me on this. She'd been sick. She needed to rest. "Go to bed."

She looked frustrated by my demand. I knew that she didn't like being ordered. She was considering staying up just to spite me. But she was tired. And my demand wasn't unreasonable. It was for her. So after a quick internal debate I practically could see in her eyes, she gave in. "Fine," she muttered. But she hesitated. Another debate began inside her. I watched her waver. Her face became uncertain, almost embarrassed. Her fingers twisted the wolf charm on her bracelet. Then she asked tentatively, "Are you staying?"

My heart gave another spasm. This girl was going to kill me. She seemed like she wanted me to say yes, and I had planned to stay. But I would give her an out just to be sure. "Unless you don't want me to," I replied. My voice sounded amazingly level considering the riot in my head.

She still looked nervous. I wondered if she was thinking about the talking in her sleep thing. I wished I hadn't teased her about it earlier. I hated that it had made her uneasy. I wished I could tell her now how much it fascinated me. How I looked forward to hearing it again. How she didn't need to be worried about it, because I never would judge her because of it. But I couldn't say any of that, and she didn't bring it up.

"It's kind of ridiculous for you to sleep in a rocking chair," she said.

"I don't mind it." I studied her face. It was bothering her. I wasn't going to stay if it would make her anxious, no matter how much it pained me to leave. "But I'll go," I added as I started for the window. I reached for my pocket to hand her the iPod before I climbed out.

"You could…" Bella trailed off. I stopped to glance back at her. Her face was flaming. She was embarrassed. Because of the talking? I turned to face her, determined to make her comfortable with me again. Then, suddenly, she blurted, "I mean, the bed's big enough."

I stared at her. I felt my mouth hanging open, and I worked to close it. She was inviting me to sleep in her bed. And her face was darkening by the second. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. I made myself blink. Slowly, I forced the rest of my body to function again. She looked miserable. I saw her preparing to play off my seeming rejection. I hurried to cut her off. "You would be okay with that?" I asked carefully.

She looked me bravely in the eye. Her voice was sure despite her blush. "I trust you."

Well… hell.

I had to swallow hard before I could speak. "Okay."

And then I had no idea what to do.

I ran a hand through my hair and realized that I still had my jacket on. I crossed the room to the rocking chair again. As I shrugged out of the jacket and draped it over the arm of the chair, I could feel Bella's eyes on me. I wondered if I looked as jumpy as I felt. But even if I didn't look it… I knew that she could see it.

Suave.

I lingered by the chair to give her a chance to change her mind. She didn't. Instead, she scooted off the end of the bed. I watched her slip her sketchbook and pencils into the top drawer of her desk. Then she moved back to the bed and hesitated. I waited. If she was reconsidering now that she was staring at the bed, I wasn't going to make a move until she decided on her own.

She looked back at me. And very deliberately pulled back the covers and slid into bed.

Shit. She really was going to kill me.

I took a breath to collect myself. Ran my hand through my hair again. And froze when I realized how nervous that made me look. For the love of all that was holy…. We were just sleeping side by side. It wasn't like she had propositioned me or something. And it was _Bella_. The girl I wanted to spend every second with, no matter what. So why was I hesitating? Man up, I ordered myself. What kind of guy makes the girl make all the first moves? Bella is braver than you. She's waiting.

She trusts you.

Like I'd told Esme, I wouldn't forget it. And I would trust her in return. She said she was okay with it, so I believed her. She would tell me if she changed her mind.

And there was no way I was turning her down.

I straightened my spine and walked to the lamp. It took my eyes a second to adjust when I turned it off. Then I moved to the bed and stretched out on top of the covers a few inches away from Bella.

It was like lying next to an open flame. She was so warm. Even through the blankets, she was just… warm. And electric.

I had thought I'd had a hard time sitting beside her on the couch. When I'd handed her the calculus book and my hand had hung in the air between us a second too long because I'd had to fight the urge to touch her. To brush her hair back from her face. To cradle her cheek in my palm. To feel her electricity under my skin. But now, lying beside her, I realized that that moment this afternoon barely had been a struggle. It was an all-out war to keep a careful distance between us now.

I would do nothing to mess this up. Nothing.

Bella was lying on her side facing me. I mirrored her position. For a long moment, neither of us spoke, nor even moved. I wished I knew what she was thinking. I wished I knew what to do. What to say. How to make this tension disappear. To make Bella comfortable so she could sleep. Maybe the iPod? Or I could hum Clair de Lune to her…. Like _that_ wouldn't be awkward.

I wished I could play her the song I'd composed for her.

I was so caught up in trying to decide how to put her at ease that Bella's voice startled me when she finally broke the silence. "You won't get in trouble?" she whispered in the dark. "For not being home?"

Well, she didn't need the iPod. Leave it to her to make the first move again. She just kept showing me up. But I didn't mind. I loved it about her. "No," I replied quietly. And I felt us both settling as I spoke. "Carlisle's working the night shift. When I left here earlier, I went home, said hi. He left before I did."

"I like him," she commented. "Please tell him thank you for me. He didn't have to come check on me."

I already had thanked him. Because of her. But I would thank him for her as well. "I will," I promised. "And don't worry about it. He was willing to see you."

"It's nice that he's there for you."

Her voice had turned melancholy. I frowned. She was thinking about her dad. I felt a surge of disgust for the man. And another surge of gratefulness for Carlisle. "Yeah," I mumbled. "It is." I scrambled for another topic. Something to distract her. I didn't want her to fall asleep sad like she had last night. "Did you talk to Alice after I left?"

Suddenly Bella snorted. I felt myself grinning. "I texted her," she told me. "According to my stepsisters, you have disappeared off Bree's radar."

"Really." Thank God.

"Yeah. Apparently, if you hang out with someone Bree doesn't know exists, you don't exist, either." She paused. "Sorry to drag you down."

She seemed to be joking. But there was a strange pang in her voice. I wanted to hold her. The space between us felt huge. "You didn't drag me down," I said firmly. "Bree did. I hate having her stalking me. It's ridiculous." I thought of something. "Did you ever read any of her e-mails?"

"I didn't have to. My sisters talk about you nonstop. Alice would read them sometimes so we could make fun of them. Not you," she hurried to clarify. "Bree and her obsessive followers."

"I got it." I smiled into the dark. "Wonder what she would say if she _did_ know where I am right now?"

"She'd kill me," Bella said matter-of-factly. "If she could get to me before Jessica and Lauren."

"So, Miss Swan," I began seriously, "if they were to kill you, what would you have for your last meal?"

I felt the bed shaking as Bella laughed softly. "What is with you and food?" she demanded.

"I'm a guy," I said unashamedly. "And with Emmett around, you have to scavenge."

"I can imagine." She thought for a second. "Well, if they were to kill me tomorrow, I kind of am in the mood for spaghetti." She shrugged as I chuckled at her choice. "What about you?"

There was only one food on my mind. "I think quesadillas."

Bella didn't respond. Had I said something wrong? I wasn't getting anything right. I should have gone home. I wouldn't have offended her that way. Or maybe I would have, since she wanted me to stay… Why was this so difficult? I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Edward?" Bella whispered after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Chicken or steak?"

I smiled so widely it hurt. She was just… perfect. Naturally, innocently, effortlessly….

Bella was just perfect.


	22. Confiding

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

Edward was perfect.

It was so comfortable lying beside him. His electricity was so soothing, and his voice slid like velvet through the dark to lull me almost to sleep. But I forced myself to stay awake. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want the night to end.

Everything I'd questioned before was replaying in my mind. Aro's words were the loudest echo. They had seemed so true at the time. But now, with Edward, it all seemed so ridiculous.

I still couldn't believe he was stretched out alongside me. I almost hadn't been able to suggest it. It had been so embarrassing to offer, even the ambiguous way it had come out. I had thought he would refuse.

But he'd seemed almost as nervous as I was when he'd agreed like a gentleman, making sure it really was okay with me before he said yes. I think I had surprised him with my bravery after that. I definitely had surprised myself. It was all worth it, though, to have him with me. Even the awkwardness when we'd first lain down had been worth it.

Now we were mixing comfortable silences with offhand topics. Whenever one of us had a question, we just asked. The quiet that fell over us between our brief comments was warm and easy. Like breathing. And it even seemed like _that_ was in sync sometimes.

Edward now knew that my favorite book was _Wuthering Heights_ – but I think he already had known that. He knew that I'd always wanted a dog when I was younger, but I couldn't have one because my mom was allergic. He knew that my favorite color was green…. He just didn't know why.

And I knew that he'd played baseball when he was younger. He'd been a pitcher then, too. He had an interest in cars, particularly one called an Aston Martin. And he preferred chicken quesadillas.

But we carefully avoided talking about our parents.

I wondered if Edward was as aware as I was that we were avoiding the topic. I figured he was. He never even came close to slipping. Although I kind of wished he would…. I still thought that I may be able to help him with whatever was bothering him about his mom. If he would let me.

But I could be patient. It was easy to be patient with him. It was easy just to _be_ with him.

We had been silent for several minutes now. I thought Edward may be starting to fall asleep. Absently, I lifted my hand to brush my hair off my neck and nestled a little deeper into my pillow.

Edward's breath caught beside me.

I only noticed because we were so quiet, and because his breaths had been in time with mine again. I frowned a little. Had my movement bothered him? Or…

I tucked my hair behind my ear. His breath caught again.

Well, this was interesting.

I considered it. Something about my movements was… _attractive_ to him? I had a hard time believing that. But his breathing had stopped both times I'd moved. That was a sign of attraction, right? I mean… it happened to me around him. So was he reacting the same way to me as I was to him? That didn't seem possible. All I'd done was touch…

My hair.

My hand froze in my hair when he caught his breath again and grew very still beside me. There was something about my hair that he liked? This really was interesting. I finished the motion of running my fingers through my hair to brush it back from my face and pondered this new revelation. I decided that I'd wait a few minutes and try for the same reaction. If it was consistent… Well, I didn't even know what to think about that.

We both settled again. Our breathing slowly fell back into sync. Everything was comfortable and quiet for several minutes as I considered my test strategy. As I deliberated, I heard a vehicle outside, but it didn't register until I heard the car door slam. Then I bolted upright. "Shit! That's my dad."

Edward sat up beside me. "Are you sure?"

I already was hurrying for the door, trying not to stumble in the dark. "Yes. Don't move. Please. Just… don't move."

By the time I skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, Charlie was stepping through the front door. He flipped on the light and blinked at me. "Isabella."

Oh, boy.

"Dad," I returned carefully. Now would not be a good time to slip and call him Charlie.

He closed the door behind him and turned to face me. He didn't even bother to move into the house. Flaying me was his sole purpose in being here. I'd kind of expected it; I'd taken him by surprise earlier, but I had crossed a line with my snarky retort, and he'd had time to fester. And now he was fuming. And I was in trouble.

"Do you have any idea how it felt to get a phone call from my daughter's best friend's mother telling me that my daughter had been sick all day?"

I cringed. "Dad—"

"I didn't even get that call until almost five o'clock." Charlie's face was exhausted under his fury. He wasn't just mad at me. He was hurt. And he looked… beaten. I wanted to hug him, but I knew that I shouldn't. "Five. After my daughter had been home all day with the flu. By herself."

"I was fine."

"Don't give me that." Charlie's voice was sharp. "You were sick. And I didn't even know. I don't know why Esme called so late, or why she let you go home alone, but I do know you shouldn't have been by yourself. You should have called."

I wanted to defend Esme. She wasn't the bad guy. She never would have let me go without Edward and Carlisle. But even without them, I wouldn't have called Charlie. I knew that. And it wasn't just because I thought he wouldn't have come home. "I didn't want to worry you, Dad," I told him honestly. "And I was—"

"Don't you dare say fine. For the love of God, do not say that. And you didn't want to worry me? Don't you think I had a right to be worried?" He ran a hand angrily through his hair. "You're my daughter. I at least deserve to be told when you have the flu." He paused. "Did Victoria even know?"

"Lauren told her I wasn't in school. She knew." _Before_ she went to the spa, I thought. But I didn't tell him that.

Charlie's rage was winding down. He stared at me in silence for a moment. "Don't you ever do that to me again. And don't you ever hang up on me again, either."

I winced. "I'm sorry."

He nodded once. He had softened considerably, even though he was trying to remain gruff. "Go back to bed."

I hesitated. "Are you staying?"

Tension crept into his eyes, and I knew the answer before he spoke. "No."

And we were back where we'd started. I didn't know if he would have come home if I'd called to tell him about the flu, or if he would have sent Deputy Mark to see me, or if he just would have kept calling to check on me. But despite the sick feeling that uncertainty gave me, I did feel a little better just knowing that he cared enough to be upset because he hadn't had the chance to make that decision. "Dad?" I began as he reached for the door. "I really am sorry."

He mumbled something that sounded like, "Me, too." Then he glanced back at me and ordered, "Go get some sleep."

I nodded and headed for the stairs. Behind me, the light flicked off and I heard the door open and close quietly. And I raced blindly up the stairs to my room.

To Edward.

* * *

**EPOV**

I heard her coming back. I turned on the lamp so she wouldn't trip on the stairs. I didn't care if it was too soon and her father may wonder why the light already was on. If he did, he could just come back inside. I'd love to meet him.

He'd been so close. Only one staircase away.

I'd tried not to listen to their conversation. But it was hard not to hear it in the silence of the sleeping house. I'd heard her lost voice asking if he would stay. And I'd heard his answer.

So I expected the Bella who returned to me.

She flew into the room and almost fell. She barely caught herself on the door. I watched her close and lock it. Then she slowly pulled in a long breath and turned to face me.

_Damn_ him.

Her face was extremely pale. Red marred her cheeks, but somehow it was pale, too, like it couldn't quite break through her pallor. And her eyes… Even though she didn't look at me, I could see her eyes. They were darker than they should have been. Hollow. Empty.

Defeated.

She hesitated at the door as though she wasn't sure she wanted to be near me. But I wasn't leaving. Even if she wanted me to, I didn't think I could leave her. I simply watched her in silence as she thought. Finally she moved mechanically to the bed and crawled up to sit brokenly at the end farthest from where I still sat by her pillows. The distance hurt.

For a moment, she didn't speak. Then, at last, she whispered, "You heard."

I didn't know what to say. But she wasn't expecting an answer. She was staring blindly at her comforter when she added, "He's right. I shouldn't have talked to him the way I did."

I was sure she had every right to talk to him any way she wanted. In fact, I wished she would say more to him. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. And I still had no idea what to say or how to make her happy again. Like she had been less than five minutes ago.

_Damn him._

There was a heavy pause. Bella seemed to be considering her words. Finally she mumbled, "I didn't miss him when I lived in Phoenix."

But she missed him now.

My chest felt tight. Everything in me wanted to gather her up in my arms and hold her so tightly the world wouldn't be able to find her. But she was keeping a distance from me. And I hated it.

"I miss my mom."

Bella's eyes shot to my face. I felt it draining of color. I'd said that out loud. And there was no way she ever would let it go.

For a long moment, Bella considered me. When she finally spoke, her voice was timid. "Will you tell me about her?"

My body began to shut down. I never talked about my mother. I didn't want to. I was prepared not to.

But because it was Bella, because it was her big brown eyes pleading with me, I did.

"She had cancer," I said quietly. Almost involuntarily. My mind began flashing through memories I'd rather leave forgotten. Sitting with my mother in the hospital. Hearing the machines hum. Watching her sleep. Watching her lose her hair. Lose weight. Lose everything.

My mind rebelled. I had to fight to keep going. I focused on Bella's gentle eyes. "It started in her breast. They found it in her lymph nodes about a month later. She did chemo, but she didn't have a chance."

Bella's face. Bella's eyes. Focus.

But suddenly that backfired. I remembered sitting with Bella while she'd been sick. Holding her hair. Rubbing her back. Sitting beside her for hours as she slept on the bathroom floor while my back and legs ached and cramped, but never moving from her side. Staying with her had been a small gesture. But I'd been able to stand it because I'd been through it before. Through worse. For months. Caretaker mode had kicked in immediately even after two years of disuse. I could tolerate anything to take care of someone I cared about.

With Bella it had been different, though. I'd panicked at first. I'd never panicked with my mom. I'd known to expect it with her, I guess. Even in her final moments, adrenaline had kicked in, not fear. But I'd been surprised when I'd seen Bella so sick. And in my mind I'd had a flash of her, just for a second, lying in a hospital bed.

That image almost had pushed me over an edge I'd thought I'd left behind. But I'd forced myself to stay calm to take care of her. Even if the image lingered. Even if Carlisle had heard it in my voice when I'd called. I knew that he'd come to Forks so fast because he knew that I was bordering on losing it at the idea of Bella hospitalized.

I'd never been so relieved to hear the word "flu."

I'd relaxed then, as much as possible with Bella still sick. Tending to her had become simple. Second nature. But with a dull tinge of fear until those wide brown eyes had become clear on my face again.

Like they were now.

I knew that she was figuring things out. She was so smart. So much smarter than I was. I could see in her eyes that she was running through the entire timeline of my mom's illness in her mind. Visualizing it. And knowing exactly what I'd been through.

I expected to feel angry, or defensive, with her thinking about my mom. I usually felt that way when my mother was discussed at all. It was part of why I didn't talk about her, in addition to the pain of the memories. But I felt oddly peaceful with Bella knowing, even if I couldn't bring myself to tell her anything more.

Suddenly Bella slid off the end of the bed and moved to her desk. She pulled her sketchbook out of the drawer and crawled back up onto the bed with it. She sat in her place by the pillows beside me.

I relaxed instantly with her by my side again.

She flipped to the page she wanted and offered the book to me. "This is what I was drawing when you got here."

I took the book and finally looked at the picture I'd been wanting to see. The woman who gazed out at me was smiling warmly. She had shoulder-length hair and a mischievous expression.

And she looked a _lot_ like Bella.

"That's my mom," Bella said quietly. Her voice was wistful. She missed her. Both her parents were alive, and she was alone, missing them both. That was messed up.

I studied the sketch. Bella would look like her in about twenty years. But at the same time, she wouldn't. Bella's mother had an openness to her. An innocence, an almost childlike quality. She seemed very much a free spirit. Coupled with the mischief in her eyes was a kind of bafflement, as though life were a constant surprise.

But behind it, I could see a little of Bella in her eyes. An awareness. A perceptive quality that others didn't possess.

And again, I could see a whole person in pencil and paper. Bella truly was amazing.

I skimmed a finger lightly over the flowing sundress Bella had given her mother. She'd drawn her as though she were standing in a strong breeze, with her skirt and hair blown to the side. There was a lightness to the image, but also a longing. Bella literally put her heart into her work.

She was watching me trace the lines her pencil had made. I handed her back her book. She took it without a word. Before I could change my mind, I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and flipped it open. The picture I eased out was worn. I offered it to Bella. She took it and smiled softly. "You have her eyes," she commented.

I knew that she'd already known that. She'd seen the picture on my nightstand. But hearing her say it made my heart ache just a little. Just like knowing that this was the only introduction to Bella my mother would ever get. It was why I'd handed Bella the picture even though she'd seen it before. I wanted to present her to my mother the only way I could.

And I knew from Bella's expression that she understood. Her smile turned a little sad at the edges when she returned the picture. "Thank you."

"No," I said firmly as I slid the picture back into my wallet. "Thank you, Bella."

She looked away, embarrassed. "Um, I have to get up in a few hours. I probably should try to sleep some."

I glanced at the clock. It was well after midnight. "Of course," I agreed. I started to stand to turn off the lamp. The sudden jolt of her hand on my wrist stopped me. The electricity zinged up my arm. I looked down at her little fingers looped around my wrist and felt my insides jump crazily. I wondered if she could feel the change in my pulse under her fingertips.

For a second she held on, her expression surprised, as though she hadn't realized that she'd grabbed me. Then she quickly jerked her hand back. Her face flushed and she kept her eyes to the side. "Sorry. I just… Can we leave the light on?"

I grinned. I wanted to tell her that she could leave the light on if she left her hand on my arm. Or maybe in my hand. I'd love to hold her hand in mine. But she carefully folded her hands together in her lap, so I kept those remarks to myself. "Whatever you want," I told her instead.

"Thanks." She leaned over to put her sketchbook on the floor by the bed. Then slowly, she eased down on her pillow, lying on top of the covers this time. I reached down to grab the quilt and pulled it up over her as I lay down beside her. She didn't protest.

For a while she alternately picked at the quilt and studied my face. I didn't mind, because I was studying hers. Neither of us spoke. Then, with her eyes on mine, she reached up to run a hand through her hair to brush it back from her face.

My breath caught in my throat. And damn if she didn't smile. She'd noticed how I reacted when she played with her hair. So she _had_ been testing me right before her dad had come home. I'd thought so. She was sneaky. But I liked it almost as much as I enjoyed the reaction I couldn't help. The tightening of my throat and the drying out of my mouth. The momentary stopping of my heart. The hyperaware feeling in my whole body. And the desperate urge to slide my fingers through her hair myself.

I gave her a look that let her know that I knew what she was doing. She smiled a little wider. A few minutes later, she drifted off to sleep, still smiling.

I watched her as she slept. Everything about her was so soft when she was sleeping. I wanted so badly to touch her, but I was afraid I would wake her. So instead, I inhaled deeply. Her sheets, her pillow, _her_… Her scent was overwhelming. I was completely immersed in freesia and strawberries. It was amazing.

But even that didn't ease the urge to touch her. After a minute, I couldn't stand it anymore. I reached out slowly to trail my fingertips down her cheek. The electricity sparked before I even made contact with her skin. I made it halfway down her cheek before she stirred. I immediately yanked my hand back to keep from waking her.

She sighed my name as she settled again.

My heart almost exploded out of my chest. I smiled as widely as I could stand. My fingertips buzzed with the memory of her smooth skin and the current it held.

When the talking began a few minutes later, my hand still tingled.

She didn't say much tonight. She was too tired. She mentioned her mother and father, and she murmured my name enough times to have me grinning for an hour after she'd gotten quiet. Rain began pelting the window somewhere around two in the morning. It wasn't long after that that I fell asleep to the rhythm of her gentle breathing under the sound of the raindrops. Wrapped up in her warmth. Her electricity.

And freesia and strawberries.


	23. Connecting

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

I was extremely warm.

I was almost hot. My arm was draped over something soft that seemed to be the source of the heat. But I didn't want to let go. I was too relaxed. I'd never felt this comfortable. Especially not first thing in the morning, when I usually pulled out of uneasy dreams. I kept my eyes closed to try to hang on to this new sensation as long as it would last.

As I woke more fully, I realized that the relaxed feeling was a result of the buzzing that was coursing through my entire body. That was when I remembered where I was. My smile was immediate. I drew in a deep breath of freesia and strawberry. And froze.

Gentle breaths matched mine. A steady heartbeat throbbed just off-rhythm from mine.

And I could feel them both.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. A tangle of dark hair was directly under my chin.

Bella.

She was tucked against me. My arm was wrapped snugly around her waist to keep her that way. To keep her head on my chest, her hand fisted in my T-shirt on my side… and her legs tangled with mine.

Holy crap.

My entire body tensed. I had no idea what to do. I hadn't expected this. Should I try to disengage? But that would wake her up, and she would be embarrassed. Maybe even hurt if she saw me trying to pull away from her. But if she woke up now…

Too late.

Bella felt my reaction and started to stir. Her head moved on my chest and her fingers flexed in my shirt. Her legs moved, thankfully pulling almost clear of mine, but still touching. I was able to ease my legs free the rest of the way before she woke up completely. A second later her fingers loosened and let go of my shirt. The motion made me shiver. And my shiver made her eyes fly open.

The blush was instantaneous. I'd never seen anyone's face get so red so fast. She jerked away from me and sat up. I had to fight the urge to tighten my arm to keep her tucked against me when she did. As she turned her back on me, she instinctively clutched the quilt to her chest. I grinned widely when I heard her swear. "Good morning," I said cheerfully, as though nothing had happened.

She ran a hand through her messy hair – not to test me like she had last night, but in frustration – and drew in a sharp breath before glancing back at me. I gave her a bright smile. And even though she still was blushing, she couldn't seem to help smiling back. She relaxed a little as she did. "Good morning," she returned quietly.

I couldn't help it. I had to tease her. "I'd ask if you slept well, but I think I know the answer to that already."

She flushed impossibly darker. It was extremely attractive, particularly paired with her bedhead. And it was immensely entertaining. But her reply wasn't. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

I sat up to look her in the eye. "Bella, it's fine. I promise. You did nothing wrong."

I held her gaze for a moment longer before she looked down. "Okay," she mumbled. I could see her frown a little as she glanced toward the window. Then she glanced toward the clock. And swore again. "You have to go," she ordered. She jumped up and threw her quilt on the bed as she ran to the door. As she fumbled to unlock it, I heard movement downstairs.

We'd overslept.

Just as she got the door open, a high-pitched bellow shook the house. "Isabella Swan!"

The curse was a little sharper this time. "Please, Edward, go."

The desperation in her voice was alarming. I got up and moved to the rocking chair to grab my jacket. She shot me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I'll see you later. But I have to—"

"Isabella Swan, get down here this instant!"

Bella cringed. She looked like she may cry. "I'm sorry," she said again. "Good-bye, Edward."

I felt strangely like she was saying good-bye permanently. She turned and raced out the door before I could say anything in response.

I started to head for the window. But I hesitated. I knew that she didn't want me to hear this, but I wasn't leaving until I did.

The girlish voice – her stepmother, I decided – greeted Bella harshly downstairs. "Why isn't breakfast ready?"

"Sorry. I overslept," Bella apologized.

"I see that."

"Your hair is hideous," another voice – one of the stepsisters – chimed in.

I felt rage rising in my chest. Bella was beautiful. And she didn't deserve to be treated like a slave in her own home. I wanted, almost needed, to go downstairs and defend her. I barely managed to stay where I was. Especially with the stepmother's next words.

"Not that we ever expect you to look good," she spat. "But we do expect the meals to be at a reasonable time. We want waffles. And make sure you clean everything up before you leave for that preposterous job of yours."

Bella murmured something back, but I didn't hear it. I was climbing through the window as fast as I could. If I didn't get out of the house, things were going to turn out very, very badly.

I dropped to my feet in the grass only seconds later. It was becoming second nature to climb the tree outside Bella's window. I knew all the handholds now. I was used to climbing it in the dark, or in the dim light of dawn. When no one could see me.

Which was why the person standing at the bottom of the tree scared the shit out of me.

"Sleep well?" a deep voice asked.

I straightened quickly and whirled with balled fists. Jacob shoved away from where he'd been leaning against the tree on the side opposite my climb. My eyes narrowed on him. Now was not a good time for him to act like a jackass. "Yes, actually. I did."

"I figured so. You know she's running late now."

I felt my body tensing. I tried to remember that this was Bella's best friend. But that knowledge wasn't helping me keep from wanting to punch him right on his smirk. Although I'd have to swing high. I wasn't used to anyone but Emmett being taller than I was. I glared up at him. "I realize that."

Jacob grinned suddenly and extended his hand. "I'm Jacob Black."

I looked down at his hand for a second. He moved it impatiently, and I finally shook it. "Edward Cullen."

"Yeah. I know." He pulled his hand back and glanced toward the house. "I wondered how long it was going to take you two to wake up. I usually meet her at the door half an hour before now."

His offhand attitude toward my sleeping in Bella's room was… interesting. I'd expected the fury I'd seen on his face the day before. They must have discussed it, then. And he trusted her. Good. "You meet her every morning?"

"Pretty much. She makes amazing food."

I felt a surge of jealousy. He'd eaten her cooking. Often. But the jealousy was replaced by a sudden anger. Because from where I stood, I still could hear the stepfamily's voices as they harassed Bella, and I knew that he could hear them, too. "You see this every day and you don't do anything about it?" I demanded with an angry jab toward the house.

Jacob's face went dark so fast it surprised me. "You think I would stand by and let them treat her like that if I could stop it?" he shot back. "She doesn't want me to. She won't let me."

"Why? Why does she let them do this to her?"

Jacob hesitated. His expression changed from anger to frustration to a sort of helpless resignation. "Her mother remarried," he began. "The guy's a baseball player, minor league. They move a lot. They're in Florida right now—"

I understood instantly. "And she doesn't want to get sent to live with them," I muttered. I remembered Bella telling me about her mom remarrying. She hadn't told me about Florida. Or about the constant moving. Her choice to move to Forks to live with a dad she barely had known made perfect sense now. And so did her determination to stay. "She doesn't want to mess up her mom's new life."

Jacob studied me. "You really do get her."

"More than I'd like at the moment." I frowned. "Walk with me, Jacob. I have to get out of her yard, but I want to talk to you."

Jacob fell into step easily beside me as I headed for Carlisle's car. We passed his red Rabbit along the Swans' curb. I glanced at it and thought briefly of Ness and Rose. Ness in particular would like that car.

We got in Carlisle's car and sat for a minute. Jacob was admiring the vehicle. I was trying to sort out my questions. Finally I said, almost to myself, "That's why her dad doesn't know."

Jacob shrugged. "She won't tell him how they treat her. Won't let anyone else tell him, either. She plays it like everything's decent. Not great – she can't lie very well – but she covers it enough that Charlie thinks she's okay with everything."

"Because he doesn't want to see that she's not," I growled.

"No. I guess that's true. He doesn't look very hard because he doesn't want to know that he's responsible for her being unhappy. And she doesn't show him enough to make him need to look." Jacob frowned out the windshield as he thought that through. "You understand all of this mess," he added thoughtfully.

"Yeah," I replied. "I do." I glared through the damp windshield at the Swans' house.

"But at least she has you now," Jacob commented suddenly.

I glanced over at him. He looked pleased by that idea. I was pretty pleased by it myself. "Yes. She does."

"She's happy when she's with you." Jacob smiled. "Even if she won't admit it. She's not really that good at admitting things."

"I've noticed." I felt a smile creeping up. "I'm happy with her, too."

"I'm glad she has you, Edward Cullen. You hurt her at all, and I'll kill you," he informed me offhandedly. And gained even more of my respect. "But for now, I am glad she has you."

"I'm glad she has you, too, Jacob Black," I told him honestly.

He grinned. "She'll always have me. Bella's my best friend. She's like my sister. And, in some ways… she's like my mother. As weird as that sounds."

That caught my attention. I'd noticed the maternal side of her. The caring, generous, almost martyr-like core of her. But to hear her best friend say she was like his mother… "What do you mean?"

"My mom died in a car accident when I was little. So when I met Bella, it was just my dad and me, and Charlie, you know. Just us guys. Then… here she was. This girl in our man's world," he mused with a chuckle. "But she made it better. She likes to take care of people. And she's good at it." Jacob paused, then smiled a little. "My dad hates to be taken care of. But he looks forward to seeing Bella."

I considered that. How she'd made me think of my mom when I tried so hard to keep those thoughts hidden away. How I'd sensed that maternal side to her almost immediately. And how I hated to be taken care of, but I couldn't wait to see her every day. But I couldn't wait to see her because I wanted to take care of her, too. Protect her. Hold her. Wipe away the sadness in her eyes….

Jacob's next words brought me out of my thoughts. "She just seemed to belong here, with us," he added. "At least, until Victoria and her spawn showed up."

"And her dad started working all the time?"

"Yes."

My lip curled. "What a coward."

Jacob looked like he wanted to agree. Partially. But he didn't. "Don't blame it all on him. Like I said, Bella does everything she can to keep him from knowing. I think he just thinks she misses him." He looked toward the house. "Not that she's being treated like Cinderbella."

"Cinderbella," I mused. That was a good way of putting it, from what I'd seen this morning.

"Welcome to the club," Jacob said with another of his wide grins. At my look, he elaborated, "The club of people who want to defend Bella but can't. Who would love to kill Victoria, Lauren, and Jessica, but can't. And who would love to tell Charlie what's going on so _he_ could kill them—"

"But can't." I nodded as I stared at the house. The curtains moved in Bella's room. I leaned down to look up through the windshield. From this angle, she could see me but not Jacob if she looked out. And she did.

Her pale face appeared. She looked strained as she closed the window. When she noticed Jacob's car, she frowned. Jacob noticed; he could see her even though she couldn't see him. "She's wondering where I am," he commented.

Her eyes lifted and scanned the street. They stopped on Carlisle's car. I gave her a small wave and a smile. And watched her entire face change. Her frown melted into that amazing smile of hers. She waved back, then ducked shyly behind the curtain again.

"She's happy when you're around, Edward Cullen. Don't mess that up." Jacob clapped me on the shoulder and smiled cheerfully. "Or you're dead. It was nice to meet you."

I smiled back despite, or maybe because of, the warning. "Yeah. You, too." I watched him climb out of the car and lope over to his Rabbit. Bella would be coming out to meet him soon. I needed to get going.

I would be seeing Bella again soon enough.

* * *

**BPOV**

I'd told Edward good-bye just in case. I wasn't sure how my behavior would seem to him, and I wasn't sure if he would take offense and not come back. But I hadn't had time to explain; I'd just had to get him out of the house. If he was offended, I wanted to be sure I'd said good-bye. And I think he'd realized it.

So when I'd looked out my bedroom window and seen Carlisle's car still sitting along the curb a few houses down, I'd been surprised. And when Edward had waved at me with that lopsided smile, I'd known that he wasn't going anywhere. My heart had pounded so hard that I'd thought I just may have a heart attack right there. I'd let the curtain fall quickly so I could finish getting ready for work. The sooner I got there, the sooner I would see him again. And I kind of was in a hurry this morning.

I couldn't figure out why Jacob hadn't woken me up. He always was here on time, and his car had been along the curb when I'd looked out the window. But I hadn't heard him knock. Had he just gotten here? If so, that would explain why he hadn't come to the door. He would wait for me outside rather than risk the spawn answering his knock.

The stepmonsters had been brutal this morning. I never woke up late, so they had taken great pleasure in having the rare chance to harass me about not having breakfast ready or being dressed. Right now they should be finishing up their waffles, I guessed, so I needed to finish dressing. I hurried into the bathroom to slip into my skirt, blouse, and bodice. The blue, for Edward. He'd liked the blue.

A few minutes later I rushed back into my bedroom. I hesitated at the bed. The covers still had Edward's outline. My fingers trailed along his shape. It still felt warm. And my room smelled amazing.

After a moment of grinning like an idiot, I made my bed presentable and opened my window a crack. If the spawn wandered into my room, I couldn't have them noticing anything too obviously out of place. At the window, I glanced out again. Carlisle's car was gone.

Like I needed to be.

But I paused by the bed again. The memory was stronger when I was here. And I wanted to keep the memory as long as possible.

When I'd started to wake up, it had been unusually slow. My mind had been in a fog. The first thing I'd been aware of through the grogginess was the warmth. I'd been almost hot. But I'd been so comfortable. I'd never felt so relaxed. It had taken me a moment to realize that the electricity buzzing through my entire body was the reason why. And that was when I'd remembered that I'd invited Edward to sleep beside me.

Then I'd taken a breath of Edward's scent. It had been intoxicating.

I'd felt something suddenly tense under my cheek and at my waist. I hadn't been coherent yet, so I'd just moved my head a little and flexed my fingers, straightened my legs. Something had shifted just slightly along my legs. I'd let go of whatever fabric I'd been holding.

And I'd felt Edward shiver under my cheek. Around my waist. Along the entire length of my body. And my eyes had flown open at the exact instant that I'd realized we were lying cuddled together. Tangled up together, if the movement of his legs was any indication.

My blush had been immediate. I'd been so embarrassed. I couldn't pull away from him fast enough. What the hell had I been thinking, asking him to sleep beside me? Had I really thought something humiliating wouldn't happen? Like my snuggling up to him while he couldn't reject me? Not that I'd been able to control my movements, either, but still… What if I had morning breath? And I knew that my hair had been a disaster. It always was, and the tangled mess I'd just combed out was proof of that.

But Edward had been incredibly polite. When he'd teased me about sleeping well, I'd been even more embarrassed and had tried to apologize, but he'd insisted that I had nothing to apologize for. I couldn't believe how kind he'd been. How sweet. How… amazing.

Then Victoria and the spawn had ruined it.

Granted, I had woken up late, so it partially was my fault. I had no idea how Edward and I both had slept through my alarm. Maybe it was because we both had been so comfortable. Edward had looked as relaxed as I had felt. But whatever it was, I was running half an hour late, and my stepfamily was happy to let me know. So I'd rushed Edward out the window, because even though I'd desperately wanted to keep him with me, I'd wanted to keep him from hearing how they talked to me more. My only comfort was that he'd understood. And that I'd see him soon, at the festival. If I ever got there.

I ran a hand through my tamed hair and scanned my room. My sketchbook still was on the floor by the bed, so I grabbed it and tucked it away in the desk drawer. Then I snagged my boots and tugged them on. My cell phone was in my backpack, so I jerked the bag's zipper open and rooted around inside until I found it. I left the backpack unzipped and snatched up my purse.

After dealing with the spawns' snarky comments as I cleaned up their breakfast mess, I rushed out the door. Jacob was leaning against the hood of his car at the curb. I raced to him, slipping once in the wet grass but managing to right myself before I fell face-down. Jake was grinning when I reached him. "'Morning, Bells."

I didn't like his amusement. It was for more than just my near-fall, I was sure. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up, Jake?" I demanded irately.

"I just wanted to see how long you and Cullen were going to stay in bed together."

I punched his arm. He twisted away, though I knew that it hurt my hand more than it hurt his arm. "You are such a jackass."

"You look very nice this morning," he informed me. "Well rested and kind of flushed."

"Jack. Ass."

He snickered. "You really do look nice, Bells."

I gave him a look that let him know that I appreciated the compliment, but it didn't make up for the joke. "Thanks. You have to go?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I was going to drive you, but I have to meet Quil and Embry to finish up that project for class. I don't have enough time to drive you to work and get back in time to meet them now. Since you couldn't stop cuddling with Cullen long enough to get up," he taunted.

I shoved him, which was more pushing myself down than moving him at all, and headed for my truck. "I can't stand you, Jacob Black."

"Love you, too, Bells. See you later." He paused before getting in his car. "Bella?"

I stopped at my truck to look back at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're happy."

I smiled softly. "Thank you, Jake."

Jake gave me one of his sun-warming smiles as he slid into his car. A second later he eased away from the curb. I waved as he pulled away, then I turned and climbed into my truck. I sat for a minute, grinning blindly at the rainwater accumulated on the windshield. Edward was going to meet me at work. After he had spent the night. In my bed.

Take that, royals.


	24. Stumbling

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

Get ready, royals. I was bringing reinforcements.

I pulled up outside Emmett's house and parked along the curb behind his Jeep. Rosalie's car was in the driveway. Great. I'd have to convince him again to abandon her legs in favor of turkey legs. I wasn't sure that ploy would work a third time. But Operation Royal Beat Down may. I wondered how Rose would react to that scheme.

Actually, maybe I should try to convince her to come with us to the festival. She could be scary as hell. I couldn't imagine any of Bella's royals standing up to her. Not even Jane.

But Rosalie met me at the door. "Carlisle said we could work on his car," she informed me before I even stepped inside.

That sounded like him. And as far as Rose's "we," I noticed Ness in the living room when I moved into the house. "Hey, Ness."

"Hey, Edward." She looked a little smug, and I knew that she knew about Bella. Her smirk reminded me of Jacob. But even though my conversation with him had gone well, I couldn't deal with any more taunts at the moment. So I chose to ignore her expression and tossed her the keys to Carlisle's car. She was distracted immediately. "Awesome," she drawled with a wide grin.

"Where's Emmett?"

"Kitchen," Rosalie replied. "Where else?" She hesitated as Nessie got up from the couch and headed out the front door with the key. "You're going to the festival again, aren't you," she stated.

I didn't feel the need to hold back with her anymore. Not about Bella, anyway. "Yes."

She nodded and started to trail Nessie outside. "Tell Emmett we'll still be in his garage when he gets home."

"Okay." I watched her disappear out the front door. She really wasn't that bad. As long as she wasn't mad and had a car to work on.

When the girls were gone, I headed into the kitchen. Emmett was standing at the refrigerator, piling up lunchmeat and bread. It was only ten in the morning. He really was sick. "Em," I began, interrupting his scavenging. "Put it away. I'm getting you another turkey leg."

Emmett looked back at me. His face was almost comically incredulous. "Seriously? You're taking me with you to meet your girl?"

"She's not…" I trailed off and shook my head. I liked that idea. So I left it alone. "I said I would. And I have other reasons for bringing you with me. I'll explain on the way. You in or not?"

"Definitely. I want to meet this chick." Emmett shoved his snack back onto the shelves. "She's gotta be something to have you all twisted up. And I was thinking about another turkey leg."

"Emmett? You remember how I said I would take you with me if you swore you wouldn't do anything stupid?" I waited until he closed the refrigerator and turned to nod at me. I stared him straight in the eye. "Calling Bella a chick and equating her to a turkey leg would be _stupid_."

He looked a little abashed. "Right. Sorry."

I rolled my eyes. It was a miracle Rosalie stayed with him. "Rose and Ness are in the garage working on Carlisle's car. Rose said they'd be here when we got back. So let's go. You're driving."

Emmett grabbed his keys from the counter. "I can't believe you're actually going to introduce me to your girl, man. I didn't think you would."

"I can't believe it, either," I muttered as he trailed me out the door.

We were quiet when Emmett pulled the Jeep away from the curb. I was trying to figure out how to explain Bella's royalty to him. Before I could, he asked, "You nervous or something?"

"Why?"

He raised a brow at me. "You're kind of dressed up to go to the fair, dude."

I glanced down. I'd gone home and showered before driving to his house. And maybe I'd taken a little extra time to pick out a nicely ironed white button-up shirt to go with my jeans. Big deal. I usually wore button-ups. It was a perk that Bella seemed to appreciate them. Although she had seemed to like my black T-shirt yesterday…. I looked over at Emmett and frowned. "Do you own any shirts that don't have holes?"

He grinned down at the hole in the hem of his T-shirt. "I can't help it Rose likes to play rough."

"Jesus." I shook my head. "Do _not_ talk like that in front of Bella."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll behave."

"Not completely," I countered. He glanced over at me, and I gave him a brief explanation of Bella's enemies. When I mentioned Operation Royal Beat Down, he let out a deafening whoop.

"I get to kick royal ass?" he chortled. "Awesome!"

"We're scoping it out," I reminded him. "If we kick any royal ass, it will be on their lunch or after the fair ends tonight." As much as it pained me to let them go unscathed that long, I knew that a fight at the festival wouldn't end well for Emmett and me. Even if the other workers hated the royals as much as Bella did, they still would stick together. And I didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the family-oriented fair. So we would wait.

"Can we drag them outside?" Emmett wondered.

I considered. "Maybe. I'd like to meet them as soon as possible."

Emmett shot me a knowing look. "Protective of this chi… girl, aren't you?"

I gazed steadily back. "Yes. I am."

"Those royals won't know what hit 'em," he said gleefully as he pulled into the fairgrounds.

He seemed to forget his turkey leg. When we walked through the gate, he was focused on locating King Henry and his entourage. Even when we made it to the food court, he didn't mention turkey. "See any yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," I replied. I glared darkly at the hulking figure working behind one of the food counters. Bella's drawing come to life. "Felix."

"Wasn't Felix a cat?"

"Emmett," I muttered. "Focus."

Amazingly, he did. "Which one?" he demanded, his eyes scanning the food court.

"The big one handing out the drinks." I motioned with my head. "Hang out over here while I look for the others."

"Right." Emmett sauntered over to Felix's counter. I trailed behind him to see what he would do – and to make sure he didn't hit anybody. Yet. He headed straight to the counter and ordered a beer. I closed my eyes over a groan. Idiot.

But he was big, and he never got carded. Not that Felix would have cared, anyway. So he received his beer and started a "friendly" conversation with the Hulk as he waited for his change. "There are some hot girls around here," he commented.

Felix shot him a conspiratorial grin. "Yeah, I know," he replied.

Emmett watched him count out his change. "Like that chick at the archery booth. Damn."

I coughed quietly, and he hesitated. He'd been prepared to make a crude comment. Now that he knew that I was there, he was thrown off a little. He knew that "chick" was enough to get him in trouble. Whatever lewd remark he'd been about to make would get him killed. But he took a sip of his beer and recovered quickly. "I could have spent all day at her booth just taking in the view."

Lewd. But not too bad. I still glared at him even though I knew that he was playing a part. Felix's glower wasn't as kind. "Stay away from the archery booth," he growled.

I raised a brow. Felix sounded rather protective. Possessive, actually. I'd have to check into that.

By not staying away from the archery booth.

I turned and headed deeper into the fair. There was no sign of the royal band anywhere. But there was Bella. At her archery booth, just like she was supposed to be. Watching a group of kids giggle and squeal as they sprayed arrows everywhere. Not annoyed by them at all, but smiling that breathtaking smile.

And holy shit… Wearing that blue outfit.

I completely forgot about the royals as I watched her. And I felt myself melting slowly until I was a puddle at her feet. Utterly dazzled.

I never stood a chance.

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't stand a chance.

The little monsters swarmed my booth and started shooting arrows in every direction. This was my second siege of the day; there seemed to be more kids at the fair today since it somehow wasn't raining yet. Thankfully, the sharp arrows still were locked up, so they only had access to the kid-proof ones, the majority of which this group seemed to be keeping in the range on the other side of the counter from them. They weren't really hitting the targets, but they were trying. And when one finally _did_ hit the target, they squealed like it was Christmas morning. I found myself smiling as I watched them. It was kind of cute. For a bunch of monsters.

When they finished shooting the arrows I'd given them, they started picking up the ones they'd aimed out into the fairgrounds so they could shoot them again, toward the targets this time. Which suited me, because that meant I didn't have to wander around looking for them, and the kids stayed entertained a little longer. After all, I was a not-so-glorified babysitter, and I knew it. So as long as the munchkins were happy and not stabbing each other, I was good.

Speaking of stabbing… I shot another reflexive look around the fair to see if Edward was anywhere in sight. And this time, my eyes landed on a familiar head of unruly bronze hair.

My smile quickly faded into a frown when I saw him. He was walking stiffly, his body on alert, as though he were looking for a fight. Had someone said something to him? No…. His eyes were scanning the fair. He was searching for someone. Actively looking for someone to attack. What was wrong?

His eyes shifted to me, and his gait changed almost instantly. His shoulders rounded and his arms seemed to loosen. His stride went from aggressively powerful to smoothly confident. Everything about him relaxed in the time it took him to take two steps. Including his face. His expression changed from dark challenge to warm welcome to a kind of strange helplessness in about a second. I wasn't sure what the last expression meant. But he hid it quickly, and I saw his eyes roam once as he approached. His gaze lingered a little, and his lips curved.

I felt my face flush. He really seemed to like the blue.

When he reached me, he was smiling. "Good morrow, fair lady," he greeted me.

"Good sir," I returned with a grin.

"Do you really have to talk like that?"

"We're supposed to," I said. "But we don't."

He looked extremely relieved. "Thank God. So in that case, I can say that you look… _very_ nice today."

I blushed again. "Thank you. You do, too," I replied, taking in his jeans and spotless white shirt. He looked amazing, actually. Which made me wonder… "Are you planning on going somewhere after this?"

"Only one place." Edward's eyes were intent on me. "If I'm still welcome."

I wondered if it were possible for my face just to catch fire. "Of course—"

I was cut off by a light tug on my skirt. I looked down to see a pair of giant blue eyes gazing up at me. "My bruvver frew my awwows in dere." The little girl hanging on me pointed into my booth. "Can I haf more?"

I smiled down at her. "Sure, sweetheart." I shot Edward an apologetic look and knelt in front of her. "Which one is your brother?"

She pointed toward one of the older, more raucous boys in the group. Not a surprise. "Okay, let's get you some arrows and we'll stand by him and I'll help you shoot them. Sound good?" She nodded vehemently, her blonde curls bouncing everywhere. "Okay." I pushed back to my feet and glanced over to find that Edward was still there. He was smiling, his eyes on me. I felt a little hand slide into mine, and I looked down at my new friend before shrugging at him. "Sorry," I murmured.

"It's okay." He took a step back. "I'll see you in a little while."

"All right." I watched him for a second, trying to figure out his expression as he backed away. He seemed kind of intense. I couldn't figure out why. But I had a little monster hanging on my hand, so I didn't have time to think about it now. I would try to understand him later. When he came back to see me.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't wait for Bella's shift to be over. I didn't like this sharing business. But I supposed if I had to share her, this was the best scenario. It was kind of adorable, actually.

I moved back far enough that Bella wouldn't easily notice me. She was distracted now, so I didn't have to go far. And I watched as she interacted with the little blonde girl who'd taken such an interest in her.

She grabbed a handful of arrows from inside the booth and led the girl to the counter beside the girl's brother. There, she crouched next to the girl and sat back on her heels to talk to her. They discussed it for a minute. Then Bella took the girl's hands and showed her how to aim and shoot her bow. I noticed the boy and most of the other kids watching. Two arrows later the little girl squealed deafeningly. Her friends cheered. She'd hit the target.

And she spun and threw her arms around Bella in a tight hug.

Bella looked stunned. But she returned the embrace. And her face softened into an affectionate smile that I loved almost as much as the heart-stopping one she normally had.

God, she was beautiful.

When they went back to their archery, I realized that I was paying more attention to the way Bella's skirt hugged her body when she sat back on her heels like that than I was to what she was doing. So I left before my own lewdness could get me into trouble.

I circled the entire perimeter of the fair. I even found Angela's food booth. She noticed me and grinned to herself before she waved. I waved back and considered stopping, but she was busy – and incredible at not answering my questions – so I kept going.

I never found the royals.

They were supposed to be prominent, weren't they? Walking through, commenting on the peasants, demanding subservience, whatever? Surrounded by a large entourage? So how had I walked the entire festival and not found them?

My interest in them dwindled the farther I walked without result. I kept thinking about Bella and how she'd interacted with those kids. She would be a great mother someday. She'd been amazing with that little girl. And she'd _looked_ amazing…. I walked faster every time I thought about her in that outfit. That vest piece. And the skirt tucked just right in all the right places when she'd knelt to talk to the kids….

I had to force myself not to run. It was even harder to keep myself on the track around the perimeter, looking for the missing royals, instead of cutting back to the archery booth. Somehow, I managed. Barely.

It was almost an hour before I made it back to the food court. Emmett was gone. I checked all the counters twice. He wasn't getting a turkey leg. He wasn't getting any food. And he wasn't at Felix's counter anymore. So where the hell was he?

I climbed up on an empty picnic table and scanned the crowd. He wasn't small. And standing on the table made me around eight feet tall, so I shouldn't be able to miss him. But I couldn't see him anywhere.

He was worse than Bella's three-year-old.

I scanned the crowd again. This time, I spotted him. And I immediately knew why I hadn't seen him the first time. He wasn't walking anymore. He was staggering.

With a beer in his hand.

Shit. The big idiot was drunk. And heading for Bella's archery booth.

I jumped down from the table and raced after him. I didn't want him to get to Bella before I could catch him. I had no idea what he would say. Or do. But from the way he was stumbling, I knew that it wouldn't be anything good.

People kept getting in the way. I had to do some fast maneuvers to keep from having turkey legs, cheese fries, funnel cakes, and alcohol dumped on my shirt. I could imagine skidding up behind Emmett at Bella's counter with fifteen different stains on the white shirt she'd complimented me on an hour ago. And Emmett throwing up on her.

I ran faster.

I caught up to Emmett right before he reached Bella. "Emmett!" I grabbed his arm. "Hey. Where are you going?"

"Edward!" Emmett sounded enthusiastic through his slur. "I 's lookin' for ya. Wan' some?"

I jumped back just in time to avoid the splash of alcohol from his cup. How the hell many had he had? "No. You know I don't drink."

"Right. Yeah." He took a big gulp himself. "Where you been?"

He didn't remember the royals. Good. Now I just had to keep him distracted and cheerful long enough to get him to the car. "I was walking around, Em. Come on. Let's get you up here to a picnic table," I encouraged, starting toward a group of tables at the top of the hill in front of Bella's booth.

Emmett shook his head. "Nah. I wanna see your girl, man. She's 'round here, right?"

Crap. He remembered Bella. "Yeah, she is. You sit at the table up there, and I'll bring her to you, okay?" Unless I could figure out a way to get out of it without making him mad. He was hell when he was drunk and angry.

At my offer, he nodded so energetically that he almost tipped himself over. Felix must have given him a beer every couple of minutes to get him this trashed. Or maybe mixed something else with the beer. "All right, c'mon, Em. Up the hill."

I grabbed his arm and led him to the picnic table. He downed the last of his beer and sank heavily onto the bench. Then he looked at me expectantly. I hesitated. I did _not_ want Bella to meet him like this. Or ever, really, since he couldn't grasp the "nothing stupid" concept. It was bad enough that his holey T-shirt now had beer stains. But with each new stain, what little tact he actually had had diminished. I had no idea what he would have said to her sober, but now… I cringed.

"Well, where's she?" Emmett demanded. And proceeded to become Exhibit A. "I wanna see this chick tha's gotchu all—"

"Emmett," I interrupted sharply. I knew where that sentence was going. And there was no way Bella was hearing any of that.

Emmett looked hurt. "Well, you are," he said indignantly. "Dudes have—"

"Emmett, shut the hell up." I was staring down at the archery booth. Bella had appeared from the side. She had a pile of arrows in her hands. She must have been hit by another group of kids. Thankfully, she didn't notice us as she went into the booth to put the arrows away.

My best friend noticed her, though. "Tha's her?"

"Yes."

"Pretty," he sighed with a stupid smile. And he passed out on the table.

I rolled my eyes. Then groaned. I needed to take him home. But I couldn't get him out to the car by myself. I looked back down the hill at Bella.

Things were about to get awkward.

Again.

* * *

**A/N: **How do these chapters _get_ so long? I never mean for that to happen. Oh, well. Sorry about that... =)


	25. Falling

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

"Emmett's _drunk_?" Edward nodded ruefully as I stared. "How did he get drunk?"

"He drank alcohol." At my expression, he quickly elaborated, "He's big. No one cards him. Your friend Felix gave him as much as he wanted. And since he's an idiot..." He shrugged.

I shuddered slightly. "Felix is _not_ my friend." I paused, trying to see where this conversation was going. We both stared up the hill toward the picnic table where Emmett was slumped over, unconscious and, I think, snoring. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Edward hesitated. "Help me get him to the car?"

I surveyed Emmett pointedly before looking back at Edward in disbelief. "You have _got_ to be kidding."

Edward's illegal eyes pleaded. "Please, Bella. I would do the same for you."

I chose to ignore the fact that he actually had done _more_ for me when he had spent all of yesterday taking care of me while I threw up. I hadn't asked for his help, after all, I reasoned. And this was not a fair exchange. Emmett was a giant. He could snap me in half with one hand.

"My best friend weighs ninety pounds," I reminded him. "_I_ could carry her out by myself."

He kept staring at me, begging with those damn eyes, and I sighed. I knew that I had no chance of winning. No matter how much Emmett scared me. "Hold on," I muttered as I headed into my booth.

Angela appeared a few minutes after my text. She was grinning as she approached. Her eyes skipped from me to Edward and back to me. "Sorry it took so long. It took Conner a while to get to my booth."

"_You're_ apologizing?" I said incredulously. "_I _should be apologizing to _you_. Thank you for covering for me again."

"No problem." Angela's grin turned wicked when she turned away from Edward to look solely at me.

I glanced past her at Edward, who looked amused. "Edward?" I began sweetly. "Can you go see if the big idiot is awake?"

He snorted then. "Sure," he replied. His amused gaze hung on Angela for a second before moving to me. Then his smile turned genuine, and his eyes softened. "Take your time."

"Thanks." I watched him climb the hill, then I turned to Angela. "I am so sorry, Angela. I didn't mean to do this to you again. It might take a while, but I'll be back as soon as we get him to the car."

Angela shook her head. "No, you won't. You're going with him."

"Angela—"

"Bella, I'm giving you the afternoon off. Take it." She smiled widely. "I know you want to."

I caught a glimpse of Edward over her shoulder. He was poking Emmett and shaking his head. But I felt myself smiling widely back at her. "Yeah," I admitted. "I do." Then I shook myself and focused on her. "But that's not fair, Angela. You shouldn't have to—"

"Your life isn't fair, Bella. You shouldn't have to do most of what you do. You should be allowed to see him. So let me just balance things a little for you. Go. Have fun today."

I stared at her for a second. Then I grabbed her in a tight, impulsive hug. "Thank you, Angela. So much." I pulled back and gave her a firm look. "I don't care what Edward does tomorrow, I'm staying for my full shift. And I'll bring you quesadillas for a month."

Angela's eyes lit up a little at the promise of more quesadillas. "Good. Do one more thing for me, though." I waited expectantly, and she smiled. "Just kiss him already."

My eyes shot instinctively to Edward's face. The blush was immediate, and it stole my ability to talk. Angela laughed at my reaction. "Go. I'll see you tomorrow. And I expect a blush like that when I talk to you, too."

I gave her a wave and a terrified look as I started up the hill. I paused halfway to sling my purse strap over my head and across my chest. If I was going to be hauling Emmett around, I'd need both arms free. Edward looked up as I approached. I tried not to think of Angela's request as he moved to meet me, holding his hands as though he were prepared to help me up the rest of the hill if I needed him to. "Sorry," he said when I reached him. "He's going to be out for a while."

"You two do this often?" I asked pertly, and I almost grinned when I realized that my voice – and my sarcasm – were back.

"I don't drink," Edward replied. "Emmett does every once in a while. So I am his designated, but not often."

I looked over at him. "You don't drink at all?"

"No." He studied me, taking in my reaction. "Do you?"

"No." I turned back to Emmett. "If he breaks any part of me, you're paying for it."

Edward's crooked grin was even more dangerous than his eyes. "I know a guy," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, stepping closer to Emmett. I had the strange sensation that I was shrinking as I approached him. Taking a deep breath, I lifted an arm the size of my torso and draped it over my shoulders, then steeled myself for his weight as Edward took a similar position on his friend's other side. "You so owe me."

"I'll make it up to you," he promised. "Tell me any time you need to stop."

I almost said "Now" the second we hauled Emmett off the bench. He had to weigh three hundred pounds. Edward took most of his weight – I had the feeling I was there mostly for balance, especially since I was too short to help with much else – but what little I was holding almost was enough to drag me to the ground. I gritted out a few curses as I straightened. Edward adjusted, and I felt even less weight on me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Perfect," I replied. I wasn't, but there was no way I was letting him take any more of Emmett's weight for me. "The employee entrance is closer. Go right. We'll pull the car around."

"Okay."

Slowly, we started for the gate. I shot a fast glance down at Angela. She was smiling brightly as she waved a final good-bye.

Jerk.

What seemed like hours later, we staggered up to the employee entrance. Edward kept asking if I needed to stop, but I refused. There was no way I was stopping until Gigantor was outside. Once we were through the gate, Edward called over to me. "Let him go."

Gladly. I ducked out from under Emmett's arm. Edward took his friend's weight and eased him to the ground as gently as he could. Despite his effort, Emmett still hit the ground with a painful-sounding thud. Edward stepped back and scratched the back of his head as he gazed down at Emmett. He nudged the giant's sneaker with his foot. "Idiot," he muttered as he knelt beside him and reached into his pocket.

A second later he straightened with Emmett's keys in his hand. I was rubbing my shoulder and neck when he turned to me. His eyes immediately became apologetic. "I'll go get the Jeep. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I watched Edward jog off toward the customer parking area. Then I looked down at Emmett, who was breathing loudly through his mouth. "Well, Emmett," I began. "I'm Bella. I wish it was nicer to meet you."

Emmett wheezed a little, and I gave him a light kick. His breathing evened out again. I shook my head and took a few steps away from him to wait.

A minute later, Angela's boyfriend Ben slowed on his way back into the fair from his car. "Bella?" he began uncertainly, eyeing the massive man lying near me. "You all right?"

I shrugged. "It's not raining yet," I pointed out, casting a quick look up at the heavy grey clouds. "So I think I'm good."

Ben grinned. "True." He waved his comic book at me. "I may even get some reading done at lunch."

"You might. Tell Angela thank you again for me."

"Sure. Have fun," he said, giving Emmett one last look before disappearing into the festival.

I snickered a little. I still was grinning when Edward pulled up in Emmett's monster Jeep. "What?" he asked when he came around to join me.

"Angela's boyfriend just walked by, and I realized what it looked like with me standing here."

"What's that?" he asked, already smiling.

"I killed Emmett."

Edward burst into laughter. I reveled in the sound of it. "I knew you were dangerous when I met you," he commented. He flattened his hand over his stomach. "You tried to kill me with your backpack."

"Do we really need to compare damage done?" I taunted.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Point taken." Then he cringed and his eyes drifted to my left forearm. "Bad pun. Sorry." He turned to open the passenger door of the Jeep. "Let's get him in here so you can go."

I hesitated. "Oh. Um… Well. Angela's actually covering for me. For the rest of the day."

I kept my eyes on Emmett's snoring form. I didn't want to watch Edward as he thought that through. If he didn't want to be with me the rest of the day, I'd rather not see it dawn on his face.

"Oh," Edward mumbled. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

I glanced at him then. He seemed uncertain. "No. But I thought you may… need help with Emmett?"

Crap. Why did that come out like a question? But Edward's face broke into a sudden smile. "Yes. I do. I drove Carlisle's car to Emmett's, but I think it will be a little… undriveable when we get there. So I'll be without a vehicle when I dump him off."

I didn't question him. "Okay. I'll follow you, then."

"Great." He smiled widely, then he looked down at Emmett and frowned. "All right. If you help me drag him up, you can hold the door while I get him in."

I drew in a deep breath, then bent down to grab Emmett's arm. It took us ten minutes to get him into the Jeep. I was sweating and actually wishing for rain by the time we shut him in. "You need smaller friends," I commented when the door was secured.

"Yeah. You said Alice weighs what, ninety?" He grinned when I snickered. "I'll wait here for you."

"Okay." I hurried off, grinning to myself and digging in my purse for my keys. It wasn't until I was alone in my truck, pulling up behind Emmett's Jeep and following Edward out of the fairgrounds, that I realized what I was doing.

I was spending the day with Edward. Again.

* * *

**EPOV**

She'd left work early. To spend the day with me.

I kept looking in the rearview mirror. And every time, there was her ancient red truck, roaring along behind me.

I hadn't expected her to leave work. I'd asked her to help me with the drunken moron, yes. And I'd thought that once we had him in the Jeep, she would leave me in the parking area.

But when she'd offered to help me with Emmett, I knew. She wanted to spend the day with me again. No matter what the excuse was.

I couldn't wait to get rid of Emmett.

He snorted in the seat beside me. He was starting to wake up. Good. Maybe I wouldn't have to ask Bella for help by the time we got to his house.

I could kill him. When I'd dropped him to the ground and turned to see Bella rubbing her neck and shoulder, I'd _wanted_ to kill him. And I'd wanted, desperately, to rub her neck for her. I never should have asked her for help. She was too little. But I'd had no one else to ask.

All because this jackass couldn't control himself. I reached over to smack the back of his head. He grunted and pulled away from me. "You better wake up before I get you home," I muttered. He nestled a little deeper into his seat and resumed breathing heavily through his mouth. I rolled my eyes and glanced in the rearview mirror again. Bella was still there. Amazingly.

I fought the strong urge to speed. Her truck had a limit of what appeared to be 50 miles per hour – she would fall behind every time I reached that speed – and there was no way I was losing her. So we drove more slowly than I would have liked the entire way to Emmett's house. And as I maintained her truck's speed limit, I thought about how it still astounded me that she loved that hulking vehicle so much. But it suited her somehow. Steady. Dependable.

And strong.

She was one of the strongest people I had ever met. Only my mother had been stronger. But Bella… I shot a glance in the mirror again.

Bella was _dangerous_.

She was beating the hell out of her console as she drove. Her mouth was moving; she looked like she was swearing. She gave the dashboard an open-handed smack, then glowered at it, then gave it another smack for good measure before calling it some scathing name and turning her attention back to the road. When she noticed my gaze, she offered me an embarrassed grin.

And I pressed a little harder on the gas.

We reached Emmett's house a few minutes later. He was almost awake when I pulled into his driveway. But he was groaning and he looked a little sick, so I wasn't sure that was much of an improvement.

It wasn't.

It took me a minute to convince him to move. He finally slid groggily out of the Jeep with only a little help from me. I mostly was there for balance as he staggered his way toward the front door. He almost made it before he threw up in the bushes.

With Bella right behind us.

I glanced back to find her wrinkling her nose. Perfect. I was going to kill him.

But Bella surprised me. As usual. She moved past me to crouch next to Emmett's doubled-over form so she could look up into his eyes. I tried to ignore the way her skirt hugged her body and focus on what she was saying. "Emmett?" she said quietly. "I'm Bella Swan. I'm going to help Edward get you inside. But unlike these bushes, I'll kick your ass if you throw up on me. So keep it together, okay?" She shoved to her feet and looked back at me. "Edward? A little help, please?"

I felt myself gaping. She was just… amazing. She actually had Emmett snickering through his groans and curses. Unbelievable.

I rushed to help her as she hooked Emmett's arm over her shoulders. I took most of his weight like before – there was no way I was letting her take any of Emmett's weight on her if I could help it – and guided the three of us through the door. Miraculously, we made it.

"Bathroom or bedroom?" Bella demanded when we were inside.

"Bedroom," Emmett replied, his voice thick. To my surprise, he pulled his arm away from Bella before I had to say a word. "You're done," he said simply.

Bella looked like she wanted to protest, but I shook my head. "I got it. Head through that door," I pointed toward the garage, "and hang out with Ness and Rosalie for a minute. They're working on Carlisle's car. Let Rose – this moron's girlfriend – know what's going on, please?"

"Um…" Bella looked uncertain. "Okay. See you in a minute."

I almost laughed at her reaction. Brave in the face of mountain-sized drunks, but terrified of meeting new people. Typical Bella. "Yeah. I'll be out as soon as I can." I watched her back nervously away. Then I turned and hauled Emmett up the stairs.

We reached his room in one piece and without any vomiting. I dumped him on his bed and stepped back. "I'll send Rose up."

"No hurry." He ran a hand over his face with a grimace. "I hate that Felix."

"I do, too," I replied with a grin.

I started for the door. Before I could make it out, Emmett mumbled, "Sorry, man."

I glanced back. He had his eyes closed. I shrugged anyway. "It's okay. Bella got off work because of your idiocy. So I owe you. Kind of."

"So do something for me."

I figured I would regret it, but I asked. "What?"

"She is your girl, man. You just gotta let her know." He paused to open his eyes and stare blearily at me. "So tell her."

That floored me. I stared blankly back at him. Emmett was _wise_ when he was drunk now? No way.

But he made sense. Bella had gained his approval in less than five minutes. And in those five minutes, he had observed in his drunken wisdom that we belonged together, and she already was mine. All I had to do to keep her was tell her that I wanted her. That I was hers. Which she should already know…. She just needed to hear me say it.

I wondered if he was right.

* * *

**BPOV**

Emmett was right.

I was done. My shoulder throbbed and my neck ached. But I'd gotten him into the house, which was my goal. And now I was facing my next obstacle: the door to the garage.

I felt like an idiot in my Renaissance outfit. I had no desire to meet anyone while I was wearing the bodice and skirt. Not that I ever had a desire to meet anyone. I was too shy for random meetings. And alone, introducing myself to Edward's friends as what – his friend? his girlfriend? – without him beside me, just barging into the garage where the two friends were hanging out together and interrupting them to say hey, I'm the crazy girl in the period ensemble who just ordered the Incredible Hulk into his own home…

I could wait in the truck.

My hand moved instinctively toward the keys in my purse. Then I frowned at myself. Edward wanted me to go to the garage and say hi. He would think I was a complete idiot if I couldn't even manage that. I could do this.

I just had to stop blushing. And twisting the wolf charm on my bracelet. And hyperventilating.

I rolled my eyes at myself, then took a deep breath and forced my hand to the doorknob. Before I could change my mind, I turned it and stepped through the door.

The smell of gas and oil and dust slammed into my face as soon as I stepped into the garage. The door was open, blowing in the clean, damp air from outside, but the odor of mechanic work still was overwhelming. I pulled the door to the house closed behind me and drew in another quick breath of the familiar smell. It calmed me more than anything else could have.

Which was good, because the blonde who turned to skewer me with deep, accusing blue eyes was _gorgeous_. Even in grease-stained jeans and a plain, equally stained white T-shirt, with her hair swept up into an almost comically perfect ponytail, she was confidence-crushingly beautiful. If we'd been anywhere but in a garage, I probably would have muttered an apology and made a hasty exit back into the house. As it was, I shifted my weight, very aware of my strange attire and my average looks.

And very aware of the implication. Edward was used to _her_ and he still found me remotely interesting?

The bright sapphire eyes scanned me once. I resisted the urge to smooth my skirt and tug at my modest bodice. "I thought I heard someone else pull up outside," the girl commented finally. Her eyes and tone held almost no interest in me. She turned back to the engine she was working on – Carlisle's car's engine. "You must be Bella. Edward's Renaissance girl."

My heart flipped when she called me Edward's girl so casually. I did smooth my skirt then, partially to give my unsteady hands something to do. "The outfit kind of gives it away, huh?"

"Just a little. It's not as bad as most of the outfits I've seen." She glanced up at me again from under the hood. "Specially made?"

I wondered if this was her version of a compliment. "Um… yes."

"Well. I'm Rosalie."

I blinked at her. The blonde goddess was Emmett's girlfriend? I tried to picture them together. Even with the oil stains, she was classy. And he just… wasn't. But somehow, something about them seemed to fit. Strangely.

"And this is Ness." The girl in the T-shirt and cargo pants waved a pair of pliers at me from the far side of the car when Rosalie said her name. I focused on her for the first time, finally aware that she was even in the room. She was intent on the engine, and besides the wave and a fast glance up at me when she was introduced, she seemed indifferent to my presence. Her reddish curls dangled down around her face as she worked, almost concealing her features, but I could see that she had an angelic countenance under the smudge of grease on her cheek. She seemed introverted, but something about her was almost magnetic. Like she could converse without words, and I wanted to hear what she had to tell me.

I may draw her later. I wondered if she'd mind if she knew. I may even draw her the way she was in reality, mirroring a stance in which I'd observed Jacob a hundred times: head bent over a car engine, absorbed in thought. She reminded me a little of him.

Rosalie's next question snapped me out of my musings. "Where are the guys?"

Crap. I really didn't want to answer that. "In… side?" I said tentatively, hoping she'd let it go.

She looked like she was about to question me on my uncertain tone, but Ness interrupted her. "Rose, I need the torque wrench."

Rosalie started for the tools on the shelf between us. I was closer. Without thinking, I automatically reached out to select and offer the requested tool, just like I had learned to do with Jake throughout the summer.

Rosalie hesitated before she took the wrench from me. I saw her exchange a look with Ness when she passed the tool along. They seemed to come to an immediate consensus, and although Ness didn't turn away from the car, Rosalie focused a little more fully on me, her next comment seeming much warmer than before. "So, Bella…. Your engine kind of roars. What do you drive?"

The question took me a little by surprise. Following their silent conversation, I'd been trying to figure out how to explain that I _wasn't_ a mechanic in any sense of the word, so they didn't get the wrong impression. They'd just asked for a tool I'd happened to recognize. I shook off my distraction to answer, "Oh, um… a '53 Chevy pickup."

Ness's eyes grew round. She glanced up at me, then out the garage door, but she couldn't see my truck from her position. She looked back at me. I could tell she wanted to go out to see it. Rosalie seemed much less interested. Almost bored. "We can take a look at it if you want."

"That's okay. My friend's kind of a mechanic. That's how I know what a torque wrench looks like…." Where the hell was Edward?

As though he'd heard me, the door behind me clicked open. The electric hum hit me before he'd even stepped into the garage. "Ladies," Edward greeted us politely. His hand brushed mine as he moved to stand beside me. I couldn't tell if it had been intentional, but the buzz of his touch rocketed up my arm and lingered in my pulse long after he'd skimmed past. I wished he would take my hand in his. I needed his soothing electricity. "How are things going out here?"

I wanted to tell him that I felt like a court jester, giving out false impressions and wearing a ridiculous outfit, but Rosalie suddenly reminded me that I had failed in another area as well. She smirked at Edward for his transparent attempt to see if we were getting along, then she demanded, "Where's Emmett?"

_Crap_. I should have told her when I'd had the chance. Edward glanced over at me, one brow raised, and I shifted my weight and chewed on my lower lip. His eyes lowered to my mouth, and he seemed distracted for a moment before he started to grin at my trapped expression. "Didn't Bella tell you?"

"No." Rosalie turned to me, and I saw that our momentary friendship was on dangerous ground. "Tell me what?"

"Um… Edward was upstairs with Emmett," I explained.

Edward chuckled a little and took a step closer to me. I almost sighed when his electricity became a strong buzz on my skin with his proximity. "Em is recovering from a little overindulgence."

Rosalie understood instantly. "How'd he get drunk?"

"Ask Bella."

My eyes went wide. I whirled on Edward. "_What?_" I shot him a fast, not-entirely-joking glare, then I hurried to promise Rosalie, "I had nothing to do with this."

"Oh, I know," Rosalie assured me. She turned to Edward. "You left him alone at the fair, didn't you."

"Maybe."

"Definitely." I gave Edward a Look. He grinned impishly back.

Rosalie wasn't as entertained. "Thank you ever so much, Edward."

I cringed a little at the frost in her voice. Edward didn't seem bothered. "You are ever so welcome, Rosalie. Em said there's no hurry for you to come see him. He's fine fighting the nausea alone."

Rosalie spat out an interesting array of curses. They seemed evenly divided between Edward and Emmett. I was glad my name didn't come up. Ness met my gaze once, briefly, as Rosalie's swearing reached its peak. Her angelic face clearly let me know that Edward and Rosalie enjoyed tormenting one another. And that Rosalie's tirade could last a while. Then she lowered her gaze to the engine again, effectively ignoring her friend.

I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye. "Um… Edward?"

"Right." Edward still was grinning, but he tried to contain it. "We'll see you girls later. And remember not to take it out on Carlisle's car. He had nothing to do with Emmett's indiscretion, either."

Rosalie threw a particularly interesting curse at him when he turned his back on her. He couldn't contain a snicker as he held out a hand, indicating that I should precede him out the garage door. I started past him, and his knuckle brushed the back of my hand when I stepped by. Sparks flew again, and I shivered and almost turned my hand instinctively toward his for him to take. But like before, the touch was gone immediately, so I was glad I'd controlled my reaction. I still had no idea if he'd touched me on purpose; it would have been mortifying to twitch my hand out for him to take if he didn't want it. Especially with Rosalie and Ness watching.

As we headed down the driveway toward my truck, I heard Edward chuckle to himself. "Glad I didn't drive my Volvo," he commented.

A burning oath sailed out of the garage with his words, and I winced. He laughed freely then and moved to open my door for me. I still had yet to open a door in his presence, I realized as I climbed into my truck. He still saw me as a lady.

I watched him round the front bumper, calling something back to Rosalie with a happy, almost excited expression on his face, and I felt my heart squeeze a little in my chest. Even when he'd laughed at my Horny Mike Newton imagery, he hadn't seemed this carefree; even when he'd seen me walking toward him in the parking lot at school to skip with him, he hadn't seemed this pleased. I wondered what was different this time. What had him so… lighthearted.

Whatever it was, I decided when he climbed into the truck beside me and smiled that brilliant smile at me, I had to have something to do with it. Because we finally were alone, and he was downright giddy.

To be with me.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy crow, they're getting longer! Hope you meant what you said about long chapters…. I'll try to control myself next time. =)


	26. Confessing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

Another long one, but I think I may be forgiven. =)

**EPOV**

I was damn giddy. My insides were doing the most energetic happy dance they'd ever done, and I couldn't stop grinning. It almost was embarrassing. But I couldn't help it. I was just so happy to finally be alone with Bella. Away from Emmett the idiot. Rosalie, who was in bitch mode. And Ness, who was entirely too smug about my interest in the Renaissance girl. Heading away from them all to spend the day Bella, who didn't even blink when I asked her to drive straight to my house.

I never thought I'd be excited to ride in Bella's ancient truck. But as it rumbled away from the curb at Emmett's house, I wanted it to go slow. I _wanted_ it to take as long as possible to get to my house. I wanted to spend as much time as I could sitting this close to Bella and her warmth and strange energy. Breathing in the freesia and strawberries that were overwhelming in this small a space.

When I took a deep breath, Bella looked a little embarrassed. "Smells like tobacco and mint, I know. Sorry."

I glanced at her. "I don't smell it."

She looked at me like I was a little crazy. But she didn't comment. Instead, she fiddled with the heater. "It started blowing out cold air halfway to Emmett's house." She shot me an embarrassed glance. I realized that that was why she'd been beating the console with such violence. She hated being cold.

"And for that, it needed to die. Perfectly understandable." I grinned. She kept her eyes on the road, but I could see the blush rising to her cheeks. So cute. I reached out to the vents to find that they still were blowing out cool air. "You know, Rose and Ness probably could fix that for you."

"That's okay. My mechanic can fix it." She smiled then. "Jake fixes cars, too. He rebuilt his."

"I saw it. It's a nice car."

"I'm proud of him." Bella paused. I could feel her eyes on me as I toyed with the controls for the heater. "Do you work on cars?"

The air turned warm for a second, then cold again. I frowned. "No."

"Oh."

I couldn't read anything from that little "oh." But I suddenly wished I spent my free time fixing up clunkers. "Are you disappointed?"

Bella seemed surprised by the question. "No. I was just thinking."

"About?"

She hesitated. "Jake's garage. We spent most of the summer there. It's more of a home than my house. Since Victoria." I felt jealousy spiking, and I tried to rein it in as she paused. Suddenly she elaborated, "That's why I know the names of tools. The only reason I know any tools, actually. But I think it impressed Rosalie and Ness a little."

I felt a ridiculous amount of relief as I realized where her thoughts had been. She was thinking about Rose and Ness's impression of her. She seemed concerned that they'd been given the wrong idea by her knowing the names of tools. And now she was trying to explain it to me. Because she felt guilty. God, she was cute. "I don't really know any car parts, though," she added. "And I'm kind of lucky they picked a tool I knew."

I fought the big, goofy smile that wanted to break free and managed a small, amused grin instead. "That's okay. I think they liked you, mechanic or not."

"I like them," she returned.

My mind flashed on my earlier consideration of whether Rose would get along with Bella. It seemed impossible that their meeting had gone so well. "You do?"

"Yeah. Rosalie's nice. She hides it well. But she's like a girly, image-conscious version of Ness. And Ness reminds me of Jake, actually. I like them both." She paused as she turned right at a stop light. Then she noticed my stare. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." I smiled a little. "I was just wondering how you do that."

"Do what?"

I considered a moment before I answered. "I've known Rose and Nessie for almost two years, and I'm still trying to figure them out," I explained finally. "You've known them for five minutes, and you already have them figured out. I don't know how you see the things you see."

"Alice says I'm too observant for my own good." Bella smiled slightly. Her expression faded into a frown as she stared out the windshield. It took her a minute to force out her next words. "You see too much sometimes, too. Like this morning. I didn't want you to see that. I know you knew my stepmother was strict, but I didn't want you to know that—"

Fury exploded in my chest. The happy dance was obliterated. "She treats you like Cinderbella?" I finished for her. My voice was almost a growl.

Her eyes flashed to my face, then back to the road. "You talked to Jake."

"Yeah. I like him." I realized that my voice still sounded hard. But I couldn't help it. I searched for something softer to say and came up with nothing.

Bella's hands flexed on the steering wheel. "I told you I didn't particularly care for my stepfamily," she said quietly.

"But you didn't tell me they treated you that way." Still angry.

"It's not something I generally talk about."

Her voice was soft – little more than a whisper – and threaded with a raw pain. I glanced at her to see that she was staring blindly out the windshield. Her face looked almost blank. She was withdrawing. Damn it. This was _not_ the way our time together was supposed to go. I wished now that she could drive faster. I wanted out of this truck so we could start over.

Thankfully, we weren't far from my house. We rode the rest of the way in silence. Bella never took her eyes off the road, and I never came up with anything to say. When we pulled into the driveway, I jumped out of the truck and hurried around to open her door. Ready to see her smile at me.

She lingered in the truck. I watched her lean across to open the glove compartment and pull out a familiar black book. Then she grabbed her purse and finally slid out beside me. And smiled.

My insides melted. Then they tentatively began a new happy dance. "Do you mind?" she asked uncertainly, holding up her sketchbook. "I have something in my head to draw."

"Whatever you'd like." I closed the door behind her and trailed her to my front door. Like last time, she looked around the porch as I dug out my key. When the door was open, she stepped confidently inside. Her comfort made me smile. I loved that she was so at ease here.

So at ease that she headed directly for the stairs.

I closed the front door and stared after her for a beat too long. She noticed that I wasn't following and froze at the bottom of the staircase to look back at me. Her face flushed instantly when she realized that she'd overstepped. So, of course, I had to tease her. "Going somewhere?"

She blushed even darker. "I just… thought… I'm sorry."

"You really need to stop doing that." I moved to join her at the bottom of the stairs. My smile seemed to calm her and fluster her more at the same time. Interesting. I waved to indicate the entire house. "When you're here, you're home, too. So wherever you want to go."

Her eyes ticked toward the piano. Aha. I'd figured as much. And I wanted to take her hand and lead her to the bench and pull her down beside me so I could play her her song. But I waited to see what she would do.

She fidgeted with her vest piece.

My eyes were drawn to it. I took a good long look before I realized what I was doing. Then I jerked my eyes upward again. "Are you uncomfortable?"

She looked surprised. Then she noticed her motions and quickly dropped her hands. "A little," she admitted. "It's this bodice." She glared down at it, and I stared again, too. With much more respect. When she spoke again, I snapped my eyes back to her face just before she looked up at me. "I wish I'd brought a shirt with me. Not that I'd known I would need one, but still."

My mind flew through the possibilities before the words were even out of my mouth. "You can wear one of mine."

Her face flushed again. "You don't have to—"

"Please." I tried to sound casual despite the images that were dancing through my head. All the different shirts of mine she could wear… And the way she would look in them. I felt my throat tighten and I forged on, "I want you to be comfortable."

She hesitated. "Well… If you don't mind."

_Right_.

I indicated that she should head up the stairs. As I followed her, I allowed myself a very serious study of this blue outfit. And I debated the merits of her staying in the "bodice" versus her wearing one of my shirts.

There was no contest. I'd seen the bodice. I _had_ to see her in my shirt.

She stepped aside in my room to let me pass. I went straight to the closet to debate which shirt to give her.

Okay, that was a lie. I knew exactly which shirt I wanted to see her in. I even knew where it was hanging in my closet before I opened the door. But I gave her the option and hoped she would choose the right one. "T-shirt or long sleeve?"

"Long sleeve, if you don't mind." She sounded horribly embarrassed. "I don't have my jacket."

My heart jumped. She always said the right thing. I tried not to reach too quickly for the shirt I'd chosen. Even though I wanted to yank it out of the closet and shove it at her. Carefully maintaining my nonchalance, I pulled it off the hanger and handed it to her. "Let me know if you need something else."

"Okay." She clutched the shirt to her chest. "Thanks. Um… I'll be right back." She set her sketchbook and her purse on the sofa and headed for the bathroom.

The second she was gone, I broke into an enormous, stupid grin. Bella was changing. In my bathroom. Into my shirt.

I was one damn lucky guy.

I tried to be at least a little respectful and not think about her actually changing clothes. So I considered how the other guys would react if they knew about this. That Mike Newton jerk, and Felix the hulk. I figured they would kill me. But I would die happy.

Not that it would do them any good to kill me. Bella clearly wasn't interested in Mike. And Felix… I thought back on the way she'd responded to my insinuation about him. Her almost violent dismissal of him.

She reacted just the right way every time.

I heard the bathroom door open, and I turned toward the hall to look for her. She stepped into my room a moment later. And my heart stopped.

She held her bodice and blouse tightly in both hands. Her face already was tinted pink. She was embarrassed. But she had absolutely no reason to be. Because holy hell… She looked _better_ than I'd imagined.

I'd selected a deep blue button-up. My excuse, if she asked about the color, was that it matched her skirt. But really it was because I loved her in blue. I wanted to see her in more of it. And I'd made the right choice. In color and in style.

The shirt hung almost to her knees. She'd rolled up the sleeves to the middle of her forearms to free her hands. Her dark hair fell thick and heavy over her shoulders to curl where the shirt opened at the collar, drawing my attention to that spot. And dear God. The top button was undone. My mouth went dry as I stared rudely at the white column of her throat and the delicate lines of her collarbones. Somewhere in my mind, I was aware that I'd seen just as much of her skin when she wore the bodice or her T-shirt. But there was just something about seeing that same skin peeking out from the open collar of _my_ shirt that got to me. I couldn't look away.

Under my stare, Bella began fiddling with the shirt's hem. Her pale hands flashed along the blue material. The color really was the perfect contrast against her skin. Particularly when she blushed like that. "It's really big on me, I know," she mumbled, keeping her eyes averted from mine. "I probably should try a T-shirt—"

I swallowed hard and forced my mouth to work so I could cut her off. But I couldn't stop staring. "Bella, you… You look—"

Her phone ringing in her purse interrupted me. She looked almost relieved by the distraction. I glared toward the sound. "That's my mom," she said as she hurried to grab her bag. "She calls me at lunch sometimes."

I watched her drop her bodice and shirt on the couch beside her purse. While she dug for her phone, I stared. Unashamedly. She was so beautiful. So… attractive. And I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to know that she was. That I thought she was.

She fumbled with her phone and finally got it to her ear. "Hey, Mom," she answered brightly. "Yeah…. No, actually, it's not that bad. It's not raining yet." She shot a fast glance out the window to check. Her mother's next words made her expression change. She glanced at me, then moved toward the window. Her voice lowered. I tried to give her privacy by leaving the room, but her eyes shot to me again. The look in them made me stop where I was. "Tell him he doesn't have to…. I know. I appreciate it. But he shouldn't—"

Her mother cut her off. When she spoke again, it was clear she was interrupting in return. Her voice grew increasingly detached with each sentence she spoke. It was almost painful to hear. "_Mom_. You know I can't…. I miss you, too…. I am. Of course I am." Whatever it was, she didn't sound it. She just sounded… not. She sounded empty. "I need to go. I love you, Mom…. Yeah. Bye."

Slowly, she hung up and turned to face me. And her face was the blank mask. Damn it. "Sorry," she said quietly. She slid her phone back in her purse without looking at me. She hesitated. Then, still without looking at me, she asked, "Do you mind if I draw for a little while?"

Her voice was toneless. She was numb. And I hated it. "Sure," I said sincerely. "Whatever you want."

She pulled her pencils from her purse and picked up her sketchbook. I watched her tuck herself into her corner of my couch and go fetal over her work. I grabbed _Dracula_ from my bed and hesitated. There was no way I could bear to be apart from her now, even if it was only to sit across the room. So I asked, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

She already was sketching. She didn't look up when she shook her head.

I sat on the opposite end of the couch. For a long while, I pretended to read. Instead I was watching her. Listening to the sounds of her pencil moving across the page. That was why I saw her hand twitch toward mine a few times. I wondered if I should take it. And that was why I noticed immediately when her movements started to slow. After a few minutes, they tapered off into wide, absent sweeps. "She's always trying to talk me into moving to Florida with her," she remarked suddenly.

I looked over at her. She kept her eyes on her work. Her words sounded hollow and forced, like she wasn't sure she wanted to speak at all. I frowned. "And you don't want to mess up her new life with her husband?"

Bella cocked her head at her page. "That's part of it."

"What else is there?" I asked.

"My dad's already unhappy. He doesn't need to know… about me." Her voice faded.

My voice got louder. "Yes, he does. He needs to—"

"Edward." Her motions had picked up. She was agitated. We fell silent again. I seethed as she sketched. There was a long pause. Her hand settled back into a regular rhythm. When she was calm, she continued, "Her new husband is taking off the week of graduation. They're planning on flying out."

I saw the issue immediately. Her mother, the perceptive woman Bella had drawn, would know right away that something was wrong. All hell would break loose. Bella didn't want that. Even though she needed it. I considered how to broach that idea so I wouldn't set her off again. But I didn't get a chance to.

"I got accepted to the University of Alaska," Bella offered suddenly, her voice still quiet.

The randomness of her comment threw me out of my thoughts. I frowned a little as I processed what she'd said. "That's great," I replied automatically. Her face didn't change – still melancholy. My mind struggled to catch up. "Is that where you want to go?"

She shrugged. "It's away from here."

And my mind finally caught up. I understood instantly. I felt like a jerk for not being in sync with her from the beginning. "You don't like the cold," I accused. "You don't want to go to Alaska, do you."

She didn't look at me. "I'm used to cold."

What was it about this girl that made her able to rip my heart out of my chest just by keeping her eyes averted from mine? My fingers itched to take her chin in my hand and turn her face to mine. "Bella," I began, a little more irritated than I intended. I tossed my book to the floor so I could turn to face her on the sofa. "You can go anywhere. Harvard. Princeton. Dartmouth." Something flashed across her face then, too fast for me to catch. I moved closer to her so I could lean down to see her face. She kept her head down. "Did you apply to any of those?"

For a minute I thought she wasn't going to answer. At last she mumbled, "Esme did."

Alice's mom? "Esme applied for you? To where? Dartmouth?"

"Yes."

She was killing me. "Did you get accepted?"

Another long pause. Then, finally, "Yes."

I tried to keep from exploding. "Then why aren't you going there? Don't you want to?"

Suddenly Bella exploded for me. She threw her pencils and sketchbook to the floor. Her legs finally unfolded when she leaned toward me. "Yes! Dammit. I want to go there. But I can't afford it, Edward. That's why I didn't apply. I'm going to Alaska."

And the entire thing fell into place.

Bella wanted to go. And Bella _could_ go. She was incredibly intelligent. Esme applied for her because she wanted the best for her, and because she knew that Bella wasn't applying for herself.

Bella didn't apply for herself because she knew that she wouldn't be able to go. And if she couldn't go where she wanted, she didn't care where she ended up, as long as it was away from here. So she applied to Alaska, a twisted type of humor. Her life was cold and empty, so she applied somewhere just as cold. Like she said, she was used to it. The acceptance to Dartmouth was more a slap in the face than anything.

I hated that I understood her when she thought that way.

But maybe... Maybe understanding her would help. If I could spin this right. And if I was right about her.

"I got accepted to Dartmouth, too," I told her. Not a lie.

Her face changed. This time I couldn't read it. But I could see her beginning to withdraw again. "That's great, Edward."

"I'm not going."

Another change. This one I knew. She was surprised. And angry. "Why?"

I stared straight into her eyes. "I'll go if you go."

She looked away. "I told you, Edward, I can't afford it. Victoria wants rid of me, but not that badly."

"Victoria wouldn't be paying." I smiled at her suspicious expression. "Carlisle's been trying to give me his money for two years. I think I finally found a reason to say yes."

"I'm not taking anyone's money for this."

I shrugged. "Alaska's not that bad."

She understood immediately. Like I knew that she would. "You wouldn't."

"Yes. Yes, I would."

She stared, disbelieving. _"Why?"_

I knew the answer I wanted to give. The only answer that would make her understand. I just had no idea how she would react.

But suddenly I had to know.

I shifted my weight. She frowned at me, but I wasn't hesitating. I moved toward her slowly so she would have a chance to pull away if she wanted. Her eyes widened on my face as I eased closer. When they fluttered closed with my face only inches from hers and her breathing hitched and sped, I knew that I was okay. I smiled widely and slid my hands under her hair to frame her face in my palms. My thumbs skimmed soothingly over her cheekbones, leaving little electrical trails along her skin. And I pressed my lips gently to hers.

The contact was like a shock. I felt it jolt the entire way through my body. And I heard her sharp intake of breath, felt her body tense. I froze. Every part of me was thrumming with electricity. I wanted to move. To kiss her harder and deeper. To feel that shock level out into a steady current beneath my lips. But I stayed completely still, hyperaware of her reaction. Waiting to see if I needed to pull away.

Her little hand moved to my chest. And fisted in my shirt to pull me closer.

Perfect reaction. Every time.

I finally focused on that flawlessly imbalanced mouth. That top lip slightly too full for the bottom. Both so warm. Smooth. And eager.

My smile was ridiculous. But I couldn't help it when her mouth moved under mine. She was kissing me back. Enthusiastically. The flame had eased so that the spark of her skin now hummed in a gentle current against my lips. A literal buzz. From a kiss.

I felt her hand slide up to tangle in my hair to pull me even closer. But I didn't give in. I had something to say.

I eased back carefully, my thumbs still running lightly over her cheekbones. Her eyes stayed closed. God, she was cute. And her hand was still holding my head close.

Sexy, actually. She was just… _sexy_.

"Bella," I said. The huskiness of my voice surprised me. She really was doing a number on me. And when she slowly opened her eyes to look up at me…

Damn.

I had to steady myself. Ignore the fact that for our first kiss, she was wearing my shirt – _that_ shirt. Looking at me like that… "Bella," I tried again. She focused a little more clearly on me. I stared directly into her slightly clouded eyes. "I am…" I felt everything in me tense against the admission, but I forged on. "I am in love with you."

Her eyes went wide and clear instantly. She dropped her head so I couldn't see her face. I tilted my head down a little so I could see her eyes. They were scanning blindly, almost desperately. She was trying to work out my words in her head. I gave her a second to search. Then I couldn't stand it. "Bella?"

Slowly, she lifted her head to look at me again. For a moment she simply gazed at me. Then she suddenly grabbed my face in both her hands and pulled my mouth to hers.

God, this girl could kiss.

Her mouth moved in perfect rhythm with mine. Giving and taking, back and forth. It was like we'd kissed a thousand times before and we each knew exactly what the other was going to do. And what the other liked. A shiver of hers melted into one of mine as I ran my teeth along her lower lip and she tightened her grip on my hair. I wanted to surrender. To just let her kiss me like that and forget what I'd asked. It took all of my willpower not to.

When I finally pulled back, we both were gasping for air. I still was short of breath, drowning rather happily in flowers and berries, when I began, "That was… nice. _Really_ nice, actually." Liar. It was… There were no words for that. But I had to know. "But Bella… I would like to hear it."

She stared at me. Glared, actually. I had a strong feeling she was cursing at me in her head. For a minute she was silent. I thought she wasn't going to answer. Then her mouth moved, but no sound came out. She glared a little more, but this time it seemed directed inward. She pressed her lips together. I could see her chest rise with a deep, steeling breath. Her back straightened. And she looked me in the eye and said eight words I would never forget.

"I think I'm in love with you, too."

It didn't even bother me that she'd used the safety net of "I think." She'd told me she couldn't express herself well, and I could feel how hard it was for her to say the words. But she'd forced herself to say them. And from her, the admission was huge.

And I was beyond ecstatic.

I grabbed her by the back of the neck, a little too roughly, but I didn't care right then. And judging by her little gasp, she didn't care either. I yanked her lips back to mine and kissed her, still too roughly, but she responded immediately. And just as eagerly.

We were damn enthusiastic kissers, I thought absently. I bit at her heavy upper lip to feel her tremble again, and she responded by tangling her fingers deeper into my hair to feel my answering shiver. We simultaneously decided to reverse roles; my fingers burrowed into her hair just as she nipped at my lower lip. Then we both were smiling and trying not to, because we wanted the kiss to last.

She was the one to pull back this time. She laughed lightly as she panted for air. I struggled to catch my breath as I demanded, "What?"

She smiled. The expression was a strange mix of amusement, satisfaction, and relief. "You never touched me before. Willingly, I mean."

I thought back. How I'd been so careful to keep my distance. How I hadn't wanted to scare her away. And I suddenly realized how that must have looked to her.

Like I didn't want to.

I laughed then, too. "You have no idea how hard it was for me not to."

Her eyes were bright then. Innocent. But thrilled. "Really?"

Could she really not see how alluring she was? "Yes. Really." I slid my hand under her hair again to wrap my fingers around the back of her neck. She leaned into my touch. Carefully, I slipped my fingers up through the hair at the nape of her neck. Her eyes drifted closed. I slid my other hand through the hair at her temple. My eyes were intent on the motions of my fingers as they wove through the dark waves of her hair.

At last.

"No idea," I repeated.

Something in my voice caught her attention. She opened her eyes again to study my face. And she took in some other part of me.

"Then we're even," she told me quietly. "Because you have no idea how much I wanted you to."

My heart lurched as she stared steadily at me. She paused. Then suddenly she added, "But you're still not paying for my college."

I snorted out a laugh. She was incredible. And I adored her. "We'll see."

She smiled. "I guess we will." Then she closed her eyes with a gentle sigh as I returned my attention to her hair. And I smiled at the sheer buzz, literal and figurative, of just being able to touch her.

It seemed like a miracle that Emmett was right. Freesia and strawberries, quirky mind and breathtaking smiles… Bella was mine.

Just like I'd always been hers.


	27. Remembering

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen… was _mine_? And I was _his_?

What bizarre twist brought us to _this_ conclusion? I felt like I still should be in my kitchen with Jacob, griping about the giggles and chatter that were sparked by the latest Bree-mail update regarding the amount of tousle in Edward's hair for the day. But here I was, twining my fingers through that exact hair and tousling it even more. And it felt… right. More than anything else in my life, being with Edward just felt _right_.

And kissing him… Holy crow.

I had nothing to compare it to, but his kiss was pretty freaking fantastic. And even though I'd worried I wouldn't be a good kisser – and not just because of inexperience – he seemed to like kissing me.

A lot.

He only broke away from me long enough to catch his breath, then he was kissing me again. And he never let me go. My face, my hair, the back of my neck… He kept his hold gentle, but firm. I wasn't getting away from him. And the realization that that was his intent, conscious or not, made me smile widely as his mouth moved almost lazily over mine.

Things quickly had settled into an easier rhythm after our first three kisses. The insane spark of electricity that had startled us both when our lips had first met had dulled into a steady, soothing thrumming that helped keep us grounded. We weren't demanding so much from each other, or trying so hard to convey everything at once that it made us aggressive. Now we were just enjoying it. And we had been for quite a while. Simple, effortless kisses fading into more heated ones; pulling back for air after the urgent kisses, leaning into each other again to begin another slow build.

Edward's latest lazy kiss had turned into one of the longest of our urgent ones. I was out of air first this time. When I reluctantly started to pull back, Edward gave a quiet groan of complaint before letting me go. He kept my cheek cradled in his palm, his thumb swirling the most amazing electrical trails over my skin. And he gazed at me, his eyes warm and intent on mine.

Every time we broke apart and he looked at me like that, I worried he would say it again. Because I knew that I wouldn't be able to say it back. It had been a battle to get the words out the first time. Even though I felt it…. Even though I knew it. I was in love with him. I just couldn't say it the way he could. No matter how much I loved hearing it from him, and no matter how much I loved feeling it myself, I just couldn't say it.

But he seemed to understand. He didn't say it again. It was in his eyes, though. His smile. His touch. Everything about him just seemed to radiate an intense connection to me. I hoped, with everything in me, that he could see the same for him in me.

His fingers trailed through my hair again while I steadied my breathing. He really seemed to like my hair. He really liked the way I looked in his shirt, too. It had been incredibly embarrassing to walk into his room right after I'd changed and have him survey me. I'd felt like such an idiot – like a little girl trying somehow to be sexy, which had not been my intention. It almost had made me throw up just to see myself wearing his shirt in the mirror. I'd tried not to look.

But he had. And he still was.

His eyes followed his fingers through my hair, then his gaze dropped. He couldn't seem to help it. The first few times I'd noticed him looking, I'd flamed red. But now it just made me smile a little. I was even kind of comfortable in his shirt, with him looking. Amazingly.

This time, his eyes didn't pull quickly back to my face when he realized what he was doing. Instead, they drifted to where my left hand was toying with the hem of the shirt he wore. His hand slipped from my hair to glide down my arm, and his fingertip lightly traced my bracelet where it lay against his thigh. "What does the wolf mean?" he asked, lifting the charm to rub it lightly with his thumb.

It was the first time we had spoken for a while, so the question surprised me a little. I stared at him blankly for a moment before his words sank in. "Oh. Jake made it for me. The wolf is a symbol of his tribe."

Edward grinned. "Does that make you an honorary Quileute?"

I grinned back. "I guess so."

"You wear it every day?"

"Yes." My grin turned devious. "Except when someone stabs me and takes it with him."

Edward's face suddenly became serious. His fingers looped around my wrist and he lifted my arm. Carefully, his eyes intent on his motions, he eased my sleeve back to my elbow. I stared as he lowered his head and tenderly pressed his lips to the small mark on the inside of my arm that was all that was left of my arrow injury.

When I shivered, he raised his head to look me in the eye. His gaze was intense as he skimmed his fingertips back and forth over the healed wound. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for that."

"Edward—"

"I will never hurt you again." His voice was forceful. Final. I could only stare at him in response. After a moment, he smiled again. His fingers slid down my arm to twine through mine. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

I got up from the couch and let him lead me downstairs. He immediately turned into the living room and guided me to his piano. We sat together on the bench. For a minute, he was silent, not moving as he faced the keys. Then he cast a fast glance at me, and his eyes held a strange mix of excitement and deep sadness. "You asked me before if this piano was mine," he began quietly. "I told you it was. What I didn't tell you was that it is one of the only things I kept when my mother died."

My heart clenched. His voice was deep with emotion, and I had the feeling I was hearing something that few, if any, people knew. He was staring blindly toward the piano when he continued, "She saved for years to buy it. She gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday. I'd been playing since I was four, and by then I liked to compose. She liked to hear me play, especially things I wrote myself." He drew in a shaking breath. "The last day that I truly played was the day Mom found out she had cancer. I was playing for her when she got the phone call."

Everything in me hurt. He sounded so lost. I had no idea what to say, or how to soothe him. I noticed that his hand was resting on his thigh, his fingers splayed and digging into his jeans. Without thinking, I reached over and slid my hand over his. He blinked and lowered his gaze to my hand. Slowly, his grip relaxed, and he turned his hand over on his leg to interlock our fingers. I rubbed the back of his hand gently with my thumb, and he looked over at me to smile a little. I smiled tentatively back.

He was silent for a moment longer, his eyes on the motions of my thumb, before he spoke again. "I did play for her a few times after that," he murmured. "When she asked. But I never wanted to. And I never composed. Then, when she died, I just… stopped. I brought the piano here, but I wasn't interested in it. It was more of a memento than anything."

He paused again. I was quiet, letting him remember, letting him sort through everything he needed to sort through. I figured that was what he needed, and this was what he'd wanted to show me. Another piece of his past. A little more of him to understand.

That's why I was surprised when I felt him begin to tense beside me and he started to fidget with one of my fingers. He was getting nervous. Was there something about his mother that he was stressed about telling me? He didn't have to say anything. I wasn't going to pry. In response to his anxiety, I scooted a little closer to him, hoping to calm him by reminding him that I was here, no matter what. With my body close against his arm, he seemed to relax a little. He turned his head toward me and took a deep breath, as though he were dragging in my scent. I rested my head against his shoulder and let him take as long and as much as he needed.

After another brief silence, he started again. But his voice sounded different now. He was still quiet, still haunted by a raw pain. But he also was stumbling a little, as though he were working through newer memories for the first time. And what he was finding there made him happy in a gentle, wistful way that seemed to ease the ache, even if it couldn't erase it.

"The day I first saw you – when you hit me in the stomach with your backpack? – I started composing again," he told me softly. "There was just this… chord that I liked, that I couldn't get out of my head. And when I met you the next day…. I couldn't get _you_ out of my head. I just kept seeing you, smiling at me in the rain…. I composed the entire song that night. Your song."

My brain was trying to put his words together in a way that made sense. It wasn't having much success. "You… composed," I tried uncertainly. "For me?"

"Yes." He hesitated. The nerves were back. "I want to play it for you," he admitted. "I've… wanted. To play it for you." I sat up to look over at him. He swallowed hard as he stared down at me with anxious eyes. "Do you… Do you want to hear it?"

I could only nod as I released his hand. He broke into a wide smile and reached up to caress my cheek. Then, taking a deep breath, he turned and placed his hands over the keys.

For a moment, he didn't move. I could tell he was steadying himself. I glanced at his face to see that his eyes were closed. And suddenly his hands began to move, and everything else just fell away.

The song was _beautiful_.

I wasn't sure what I'd been expecting, but it hadn't been anything close to this. I felt my jaw drop a little as I listened. The song was soothing. Sweet. It built into a gentle melody that reminded me of rain. I thought about what he'd said – that he hadn't been able to stop seeing me smiling at him in the rain – and I realized that that was exactly what he'd put into the music. Me. Smiling at him in the rain. I could see it clearly in the notes. And in his smile as he played them.

As he played, I scooted closer to him. I couldn't stop myself; I just wanted to be as close to him as I could. His smile widened when he felt me press against his side, but he never faltered. I watched every movement of his hands and hung on every chord. When the notes faded a minute later, the piece left a pale sense of longing in me, as though the girl in the rain had vanished with the music. I sat in silence, staring blindly ahead of me as Edward eased his hands away from the keys and waited for my reaction.

After a moment of my not speaking, he turned a little to face me. "Bella?" he whispered nervously.

I swallowed hard and forced myself to blink, but I didn't look over at him. I kept staring at the piano. "You wrote that for me."

"Yes."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward's hand starting to fist on his thigh. He was tensing up again. But I still couldn't make myself look at him yet. "What do you call it?"

A tighter fist. "I don't… It's kind of a lullaby, I guess. I wrote it late at night, when I hoped you were dreaming…"

He trailed off with a mumbled curse, and I knew that he hadn't meant to say what he had. I glanced over at him then. "Of you?" I asked, noting the way his ears had tinted red with embarrassment. They turned a little darker with my question, but I kept my gaze steady on his. My hand reached out to cover his fist. "Because I was."

His face changed, and I smiled as I felt his hand uncoil under mine. I added, "I've dreamt of you every night since I met you."

The smile he gave me then warmed every inch of me. "Bella's Lullaby," he told me quietly as he laced his fingers through mine.

I leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his mouth. "Thank you," I murmured against his lips. I eased back to gaze up at him. "It's amazing. I love it."

He beamed. And my stomach growled. I clamped a hand over my belly and looked sheepishly up at him. He stared at me blankly for a second before chuckling. "Past your lunchtime, is it," he teased.

"Only by an hour or two," I replied with a grin.

"I suppose I have kept you a little preoccupied." He emphasized his taunt by looking pointedly at my mouth. I felt my face heat a little, and he smiled. "C'mon. Let's get you something to eat."

Edward tugged me up from the bench and led me into the kitchen. There, he left me to lean against the work island in the center of the room while he dug through the pantry. From where I stood, I could see a _lot_ of food stockpiled on the shelves, and I wondered if maybe Carlisle knew something that the rest of the world didn't about an imminent apocalypse. Or if they just expected Emmett. Because there was no way the two Cullen men could eat that much.

Edward purposefully rooted through the mountain of food on the shelves, muttering to himself as he went. He tossed a few bags of chips onto the counter behind him, out of his way. I reached across to snag a bag and munch as I watched.

Hearing the bag rustle, Edward glanced back. "Plain," he mused, observing which flavor I had chosen, then he turned back to the pantry and resumed his search.

I wondered why my choice was significant. Then I shrugged and went back to my munching as Edward shoved things around in the pantry with increasing annoyance. I frowned as his muttering grew frustrated. There was a ton of food. I had no idea why none of it was good enough for a quick lunch. When he turned his face a little toward me, I heard him say, "I know we have some somewhere…."

A few boxes of cereal fell to the floor by his feet, but he didn't seem to care. He just stuck his head deeper into the pantry until he disappeared up to his shoulders. "Edward?" I began, setting my chips aside. "What are you doing?"

"We have to have some. This is ridiculous."

"Edward?" I tried again.

"Ha!" Edward backed out of the pantry, clutching a box of angel hair pasta. "I knew it."

"Angel hair?"

Edward glanced down at the box in his hands for confirmation, then he looked back at me and nodded. "Yes."

"For?" I queried expectantly.

"You said you wanted spaghetti."

My heart slammed in my chest. He remembered what I'd said I'd been craving last night. And he actually was going to make it for me. He was unbelievable. I faltered for a second before I was able to respond. "Is this my last meal?" I teased, trying not to show how much he had affected me.

He wasn't fooled. His gaze lowered from my face, and he reached out to touch his fingertips lightly to the pulse that was pounding at my throat. "If your heart keeps speeding like that, it might be."

As if to prove him right, my heart stuttered an erratic rhythm under his touch. He smiled and curled his fingers around the back of my neck to pull me into a soft kiss, then he backed away and turned toward the cupboards to begin rooting through them. For a moment, I could only stare after him.

He was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was going to be the death of me.

Kissing her was surreal. I'd only kissed one other person in my life – and that kiss was a huge regret – but even with my limited experience, I knew that Bella was just freaking fantastic at it. I'd wanted to stay in my room with her all day, just learning every nuance of kissing her. But her wolf charm had reminded me of the song I'd written for her, and the desire to play it with her by my side had brought me back to reality.

And she'd liked it.

It had been hard to explain about my mother, but like always, Bella had reacted just the way I'd needed. And when I'd played for her… The look in her eyes had been exactly what I'd hoped for. She truly was amazing.

Now I could feel her watching me from the work island as I rooted through the cupboard for the jar of spaghetti sauce. I pictured her in my mind as I searched. Big brown eyes following my movements. Perfect red lips. And that shirt…

I swore at myself and tried harder to focus on my task. After a moment I located the sauce and set it on the counter, then I poked around in another cabinet to pull out a pan that looked big enough to hold the noodles. When I looked back at Bella, the expression on her face made me hesitate. "No good?"

Her smile was amused, but affectionate. "You need a pot, Edward," she said gently. "Not a pan."

I frowned down at the pan I held. "I told you I didn't know how to cook," I muttered.

Bella stepped around the island and took the pan from my hand. "It's okay," she assured me. She ran her free hand soothingly down my arm. "We'll do this together."

I watched her replace the pan and sort through the rest of the contents of the cabinet. It rankled that I needed her help. I'd wanted to do this for her, not have her have to do it herself. But the idea of cooking _with_ her had a definite appeal. Seeing her create some of the food I'd longed to taste, and standing close enough to feel her electricity while she did… Yeah. Definitely appealing.

She pulled out a deeper piece of cookware and closed the cabinet behind her. Then she crossed to the sink to fill it with water and carried the water to the stove. As she moved about, getting the pasta ready, she requested, "Can you open the sauce, please?"

The man's job. Opening the jars. I snorted at the humor. Bella cast a quick grin over her shoulder at me, and I knew that she was aware of the humor, too. I picked up the jar as she turned back to the stove.

But I didn't open it right away. For a moment, I stood mesmerized by the sight of her in my shirt and that skirt of hers that I loved. Moving so confidently as she cooked. Tugging absently at a lock of her long, dark hair with her free hand.

Her hair was tousled from my hands, and I was sure mine was from hers. We had a mutual fondness for each other's hair. Seeing her toying with hers made me want to bury my hands in it again. Which would lead to kissing her again. Which would—

_Shit_.

I fumbled with the jar as it popped open. I'd given the lid a hard twist, eager to get to Bella's side, and it had opened more easily than I'd anticipated. I'd lost my grip. And now I had spaghetti sauce all over the front of my white shirt.

Perfect. I was so suave.

Bella glanced back at me, alerted by my low curse. Her eyes lit with laughter as they trailed down the front of my shirt. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover her giggle. I gave her a mock glare as I moved to the sink to wipe away the goop. "This is not funny," I informed her.

She tried to smooth her expression. "No," she returned seriously. "Not at all." Her eyes drifted to the stain that was left after my ministrations. Her smile wobbled, threatening to turn into laughter again. "I'm actually surprised it wasn't me," she commented.

"Right." I didn't tell her it was _because_ of her.

"Accident prone," she said, pointing to herself. She hesitated as I tossed the dishrag into the sink and glared down at my shirt. "Danger magnet, according to Jake and my dad." She hesitated again. She seemed to be waiting for something. I wasn't sure what she expected, so I headed for the jar I'd left on the counter, figuring maybe she wanted me to finish my single, supposedly simple assignment.

She stepped in front of me to cut me off.

I took a surprised step back, staring down at her. She moved with me, all but pinning me back against the sink. When her hands reached for my shirt and her fingers found the first button, I felt my jaw unhinge. "Bella?" I began, my voice suddenly unsteady. "What are you doing?"

She didn't seem affected at all. "Taking off your shirt," she informed me offhandedly. Her fingers moved deftly through the first three buttons to reveal the white T-shirt underneath. "You can't wear this. You're a mess."

She said it without any ambiguity. She'd meant her words for what they were; it was the maternal side of her taking over. But strangely, it was kind of... sexy. Especially with her fingers working their way down the front of my shirt. I watched her progress with great interest. But I tried to go with her maternal tone to keep her from feeling uncomfortable. "If Emmett could see this, I'd never hear the end of it," I muttered. I could just hear the "little boy" taunts he would come up with.

"Now is a very bad time," Bella began, flipping open the last button, "for you to bring up Emmett."

I barely had time to comprehend the shift in her tone or the look in her eyes before she was kissing me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought to shrug out of my shirt so I wouldn't get spaghetti sauce all over her. I had no intention of making her change out of the shirt she was wearing. I managed to get one arm free without breaking contact, but Bella pulled back long enough to help me yank my other arm free. She balled up the shirt in her fist and snaked that arm around my waist to press into my back. Her free hand found my hair and dragged my mouth back down to hers.

Yeah, I thought as her fingers twined through the back of my hair and my hand sought a similar position in hers, we really did have a thing for each other's hair. And I loved it.

We were so involved in each other that neither of us heard the front door open. But the throat clearing a few feet away made us jerk apart so fast I almost bit Bella's tongue. I instinctively moved in front of her to protect her from the intruder, keeping my arm around her and holding her close. When I realized who it was, I relaxed my grip a little. Bella buried her face in my chest. I could feel the heat of her blush through my T-shirt.

Carlisle reached into the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. When he turned back to face us, his expression was amused. He took in the shirt Bella wore and the shirt she had in her hand. I knew that he'd seen where her tongue had been. I could feel her mortification as she burrowed into me, and I held her tighter. Couldn't he have walked back out? Or gone into another room to make some noise so we'd notice him _before_ he was standing there smirking at us? _Something_ to keep Bella from feeling like this?

Carlisle looked steadily at me, his amusement unaffected by my glare. Then he smiled at Bella. "Hello, Bella. It's good to see that you're feeling better."

Bella pulled her head away from my chest just enough to look over at him and reply weakly, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle," he corrected. He turned back to me. "I just came home to grab some papers from my office. I'll be at the hospital the rest of the day." I nodded briefly, and he smiled at Bella again. "It was nice to see you again, Bella."

She nodded against my chest. "You too, Dr…. Carlisle."

He offered us a cheerful wave and headed up the stairs. I didn't let go of Bella until we heard him leave through the front door. Even then, it took me a moment to relax enough to turn to her and release her waist. "He's such an ass," I fumed. "Your truck is outside. He knew…"

Bella laid my shirt on the counter beside her and shook her head. "Edward, it's not his fault. He lives here, too."

"When it's convenient for him."

Bella's expression faltered for a second. I felt an instant slam of guilt. Her father was never home, and I was complaining about Carlisle walking into his own home unannounced. And it wasn't like Carlisle wasn't cool about what he'd just walked in on. He could have flayed me alive and ordered Bella to leave. But he trusted me. And I owed him more than to swear at him just for coming home.

Before I could apologize, Bella switched gears. Her haunted look faded into a mischievous one. "It could be worse," she remarked. "At least you don't have to explain why you're hung over like Emmett—"

"Now is a very bad time for you to bring up Emmett," I interrupted. Then I grabbed her by the hips to pull her to me and into a kiss.

Neither of us remembered the spaghetti for a very long time.


	28. Settling

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

Bella pushed the last of her spaghetti around on her plate. I'd inhaled mine. I had no idea what she had done to make the Ragu taste the way it did, but I'd practically licked the plate when I'd run out of pasta. And I wasn't embarrassed at all. It was the best thing I'd eaten in months… _years_. Besides, my reaction had made Bella smile.

That smile was worth anything.

But now I was wondering what she was thinking. Most of the time I was with her I was wondering that. I just couldn't read her the way I could everyone else. She always surprised me.

Like now.

"Does Carlisle know something the rest of the world doesn't?" she asked suddenly.

I blinked at her as she used her fork to draw random designs in the sauce left on her plate. "What?"

"There's a ton of food in this house. I was wondering if he was stockpiling for some imminent disaster that no one else has heard about." She grinned. "Or if Emmett was stopping by later."

Crap. She never missed _anything_. I knew that I shouldn't have let her see inside the pantry. "Well…." I tried to figure out how to word my answer without sounding like an obsessed idiot. "That's my fault. I went to the store after you were here last time. And I didn't know what to get."

Yeah. That hadn't sounded idiotic at _all_. I frowned at myself. But Bella smiled a little at her sauce designs. "Plain," she mused. And I knew that she'd figured it out. Why I'd been interested in the flavor of chips she'd chosen. Why I had so many flavors in the first place. Why I had so much _food_, period.

I struggled to find something to say that would save my dignity, but Bella suddenly put down her fork and propped her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. "Okay. So you don't go broke, here are some freebies. I don't like barbecue. Anything." She wrinkled her nose a little. "My favorite ice cream is cookie dough. Spaghetti is great – I love Italian – but I make a mean mushroom ravioli. And I really miss having fish fry with my dad."

I stared at her. She was just… unbelievable. But her last comment had brought on the pained look she wore when she thought of her dad, so I hurried to distract her. "No barbecue?" I asked. I put on a morose expression. "But that's my favorite chip."

The smile flickered in her eyes. "Sorry. Nothing personal."

"Well, you'll just have to make me some mushroom ravioli to make it up to me."

And the smile made it to her lips. "Hm," she replied as she picked up her plate and stood. "That's a lot of work. I don't know if you're worth it."

I picked up my own plate and followed her to the sink. "I'll bring you cookie dough ice cream."

She shot me a grin as she rinsed her plate. "Maybe I'll make you some tonight."

I chuckled and reached past her to swivel the faucet to my side of the sink. My arm brushed against her shoulder, and I heard her suck in a sharp breath right as the humming electricity sparked with the contact. She stilled beside me. I carefully focused on my plate to give her a second to recover.

But she didn't. From the corner of my eye, I noticed her fingers wrap around her wolf charm and begin to twist. She was worrying. When I glanced at her face, I knew why.

She was steeling herself to explain her reaction.

I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to. That I understood. That I felt it, too. But another part of me wanted to hear her say it. To know for sure that she felt the same thing I did.

Before I could decide, Bella spoke quietly. "There…" She hesitated. "This is going to sound crazy."

My less noble side won. I put the plate in the sink and turned off the water. Then I turned to face her and leaned my hip against the counter. "What is it?" I asked.

Bella didn't look up from her bracelet. "There's a… buzz? When you touch me." She looked embarrassed. "An electricity."

I stared at her for a moment. Her eyes finally raised to meet mine. And I dropped my eyes very deliberately to her throat. She shifted her weight nervously under my gaze. Slowly, I lifted my hand to touch the side of her neck. Then I lowered my hand just slightly to run my fingertips along the length of her left collarbone. At last.

She shivered under my touch. No more blush. She seemed to like wearing my shirt now as much as I liked seeing her wear it. I smiled as I felt my fingertips buzz. "I hoped you felt it, too," I murmured.

Her eyes were bright on my face. "You… Do you feel that?"

I slipped my hand over her shoulder and around the back of her neck. "Yes." I tugged her a little closer. "I always have. Even across a distance. But when I touch you…" I trailed my fingers down her spine and back up again, enjoying the quiver that ran through her entire body. "It's like an electric current. My fingers buzzed the whole night after I touched you the first time."

Bella's hand rested on my chest, centering her energy right over my heart. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know." I offered her small smile. "But it's nice."

Bella suddenly stepped into me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head where her hand had been a moment before. Her electricity surrounded me. Every inch of me felt alive, just like when I'd woken up with her tucked against me. I locked my arms around her and held her to me, closing my eyes and soaking her in.

"Yeah," she whispered into my chest. "It's nice."

We stood that way for a while. Neither of us was willing to let go. But Bella finally eased back. She moved awkwardly, and I suddenly remembered her sore neck and shoulder. I cursed Emmett in my head as I took her hand and led her to the living room.

She was staring at me in confusion when I pulled her down onto the couch beside me. I gently turned her so her back was to me and reached up to brush her hair over her right shoulder. Then I splayed my fingers over the exposed left side of her neck and lightly began to massage the muscles there. Her head dropped almost instantly under my ministrations, and I smiled widely when I heard her groan a little.

I worked carefully for a minute, smoothing out the stiffness in her shoulder, before I spoke. "I really am sorry about Emmett," I told her.

"It's not your fault. No matter what Rosalie says." I could hear the smile in her voice. "But I really appreciate the apology."

I dragged my fingers up the muscles corded in her neck, and her head lolled to the side. "Anytime," I murmured in her ear.

"I'll take you up on that," she replied.

I leaned forward to graze a light kiss over the back of her neck. She sighed quietly, and I resumed my work on her neck and shoulder. After a few minutes, I shifted my position slightly so I was propped in the corner of the couch, then I dropped my hands to her waist to ease her back against my chest. She stiffened for a second against my tugging. But when she realized my intent, she relaxed quickly and let me pull her until her back rested against my chest. Her gentle weight and soothing electricity felt exactly right tucked over my heart. Like she'd been made to fit with me, as cheesy as that was.

With a smile, I lifted one hand to trail my fingers through her hair and kept my other arm wrapped loosely around her. Her hand moved to my arm at her waist, and I shuddered a little when I felt her fingernails begin to ghost up and down the length of my forearm. I'd had no idea a barely-there touch could feel like that. I never wanted her to stop.

For a moment we were silent, tracing fingers over hair and skin. Then Bella asked suddenly, "How did this happen?"

Her quiet question almost seemed to be directed inward. But I replied, "What?"

She lifted her hand from my arm to wave it in the air to indicate the two of us. "This." She shifted so she reclined partially on her side with her cheek against my chest and tilted her head so she could see my face. "This doesn't seem real."

I tightened my hold on her waist. "It better be, or I'm going to be _very_ disappointed."

Bella grinned a little. "I will be, too," she said. She paused. "Today didn't start out well, but I like where it ended up."

I kissed a smile to the top of her head. "Me, too." My hand found her hair again as she settled more comfortably against me. "I guess I owe Emmett for getting you the afternoon off."

"I'll make him a quesadilla."

I snorted. "He'd like that." My eyes followed my hand as I lifted a lock of her hair and twirled it between my fingers. "But I'll probably have to get a turkey leg to bring home for him when I come see you tomorrow. He didn't get one today."

Bella's eyes lifted to my face. "Tomorrow?"

"Of course." I looked down at her with mock concern. "Unless you don't want me to come see you."

She smiled. "Of course I do. But I thought you may be tired of the fair. And I don't really have time to talk except at lunch…."

"So we'll talk at lunch." I shrugged under her. "And I'm not tired of it. Not as long as you're there."

She buried her face in my chest to hide her megawatt smile. Her voice was muffled when she mumbled, "Definitely not real."

I grinned. "I thought maybe I could get a suit of armor or something. I saw some in the shops at the fair. Then this dream you think you're having could have a real knight—"

Bella snickered. "In shining armor? That's a very entertaining image."

My mind had wandered to less entertaining things. Like the reason I had been at the fair with Emmett today. I wouldn't be taking him with me again. But I still may be able to meet Bella's royals. If I could get the information I needed. And I thought I saw a way to get it.

"Maybe I could get an archery lesson or two," I began slyly. "I won't have a Neanderthal with me to distract me."

"Emmett definitely is a… _big_… distraction," Bella commented.

"Especially when someone gives him alcohol." I paused, then took my opening. "I thought Felix was a royal."

Bella frowned with the new topic. "He is. Well, he's like their guard, I guess."

"So why wasn't he with them instead of selling beer?"

"I don't know why he was working the booth. He's supposed to alternate weekends. Work the booth one, walk with the royals one. Someone must have called out."

"Where were the royals, anyway?" I asked casually. "I walked the whole fair and didn't notice them."

"They don't have a show until noon. They're supposed to walk around belittling the commoners, but sometimes they blow that off and…" Bella's brow furrowed as she trailed off. Then her face lit with understanding. "No," she said suddenly. She pulled away from me to sit up as she shook her head. "No."

I gazed back innocently even though I knew that I was caught. "What?"

"I'm not telling you where they hide out." She stared at me incredulously. She was working everything out. Damn it. "That's why you looked so angry," she thought aloud. Another realization hit her. "_That's_ why you brought _Emmett_!"

I winced as I sat up beside her. "Not really. I brought him to meet you."

"That worked out well," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, so I brought him to meet you and to… _meet_… the royals." I lowered my voice in shame. Then I lifted my chin. I still was angry. I still wanted to beat the hell out of them for tormenting Bella. For ever looking at Bella. "I _want_ to meet them. So I can show them they can't screw with you."

Bella's face softened. But she stayed firm. "Edward," she admonished. "No. Just let it go. Please. For me?"

Crap. She knew that I couldn't say no to her. I battled to be firm in response, because I really wanted to defend her against anyone who bothered her. To make them aware they had someone else to deal with now. But when she looked at me like that… And when she somehow found the three words I couldn't stand against when they came from her lips – _"Please. For me?"_ – I was doomed. I sighed and reached out to cradle her cheek in my hand. "Okay. I won't."

She wrapped her fingers around my wrist to hold my hand still. Then she turned her head to press a gentle kiss to my palm. "Thank you," she murmured against my skin.

I shivered as her lips brushed over my palm. "You're welcome," I mumbled back. I quickly loosened my hand from her grasp to slide it around the back of her neck and pull her into a real kiss. I skimmed my lips over hers, then pulled back slightly to tilt my head. "Very," I whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth, "very," I brushed over her bottom lip, "welcome."

I could feel her holding her breath. I smiled. But instead of kissing her like she expected, I pressed a gentle kiss to the center of her forehead and sat back. It took her a moment to open her eyes. When she did, she looked kind of dazed.

And beautiful.

I cupped her cheek in my palm and rubbed her cheekbone with my thumb. She finally focused on my face and gave me a warm smile. Then her face fell a little. "I need to get home," she said ruefully.

"I thought you worked until dark."

"I do. I just… need to stop by and see Alice." I cocked a brow at her, and she looked embarrassed. "Angela will know tomorrow that we kissed. And if anyone knows before Alice, she'll be… angry."

Angry Alice... The thought was more than a little disturbing. I frowned as Alice's first words to me echoed in my head: _"And I swear to you, Edward Cullen, if you hurt her, I will kill you in your sleep."_ The threat still seemed strange coming from such a little girl, but something about her was downright intimidating. I didn't blame Bella for wanting to keep her from getting annoyed.

Still, I pouted. "You have to go now?"

Bella laughed and leaned in to kiss my pout. "I don't want to. But yes."

I let my gaze drop. "You want to keep the shirt?"

She shot me an amused grin as she stood. My eyes roamed quickly before shooting back to her face. "I can't," she reminded me. "My sisters would find it the second I walked in the door. So… I'm going to go change and grab my things. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I watched her disappear up the stairs. Then I sat back to soak it all in. And my smile grew so wide it nearly hurt my face.

A few minutes later, Bella reappeared in her bodice and blouse, carrying her purse and sketchbook. I took a second to both mourn the loss of the shirt and appreciate the return of the blue outfit. My mourning eventually reminded me of my own destroyed shirt. I needed to grab something to put on over my T-shirt.

Bella was looking at my chest. She seemed prepared to comment on the same thing. "I'm going to grab a shirt," I told her before she could. I raced up the stairs to my room.

She had left my shirt draped neatly over the back of the sofa in my room. I didn't hesitate. I grabbed it and lifted it to my nose to drink in her scent, then I quickly shrugged into it and buttoned it on my way back downstairs.

Bella had wandered to the front door to wait for me. She turned when she heard me. Her eyes widened when she saw what I had chosen to wear. The familiar pink tint crept across her cheeks, and I grinned. I was happy to see I still could make her blush.

And I was even happier that I could cup her cheek in my hand to feel the warmth of it.

"Okay," I said, opening the front door for her. "Let's go."

* * *

**BPOV**

I did _not_ want to go.

Did he purposefully do things like that to drive me crazy? I mean… Putting on the shirt that I had worn all day? He _had_ to do that just to make me insane. And then holding my face when I blushed…

Screw Alice. She could be mad at me forever. I just wanted to stay with Edward for the rest of my life, anyway.

But I pulled in a long, steadying breath and walked out the door Edward held open for me, then I climbed into my truck as he held that door, too. His hand found mine before we made it out of sight of his house.

The electricity of his touch was even more amazing now that I knew for sure that he felt it, too. As his thumb moved in gentle circles over the back of my hand, I smiled, knowing that his hand was buzzing just like mine. We couldn't explain it. But we definitely could enjoy it.

We didn't speak at all on the way to Emmett's house, but it was a comfortable silence. I could feel Edward's gaze on my face several times as I drove. I kept my eyes carefully on the road. He may be able to drive while he was distracted, but I didn't trust myself quite that much.

When I pulled up along the curb at Emmett's, Edward glanced toward the open garage door. "Rose and Ness really can fix the heater for you," he told me, his expression concerned.

"It's okay. Jake can look at it." I grinned. "They seem to be pretty busy right now, anyway."

Edward made a face. "I probably should go see what they've done to Carlisle's car."

But instead of getting out of the truck, he reached out to grab the back of my neck and pull my mouth to his.

I turned on the seat to face him more fully and tangled my fingers in his hair. He shifted closer to me and ran his own hand under the back of my hair to cradle my head. For a minute I kissed him back. Then, with a breathy laugh, I eased back. "You can't see the car from here," I reminded him.

"Not now. We've fogged up the windows," he agreed, tugging me back to him.

I kept my eyes open to look past him and see that he was right, the windows were starting to fog up… and I noticed something else. "Um, Edward?" I began, pulling away again. "We have an audience."

Edward looked over his shoulder through the circle of the window that still was clear. Rosalie and Ness gazed back. He snorted. "I didn't know they were perverts," he muttered. "But that does explain why Rose and Emmett get along."

I laughed. "I need to go, anyway," I replied.

Slowly, Edward slid back across the bench seat and opened his door. "I'll see you tonight," he promised as he climbed out of the truck.

I felt my cheeks flame as he flashed me that lopsided grin I loved. Then he closed the door and turned away, already calling to the girls in the garage as he sauntered down the driveway.

For a moment I stared after him. When he reached the garage, I shook myself and started the truck again, heading for Alice's house and simultaneously dreading and looking forward to seeing her.

Alice was standing in her open front door when I pulled to a stop outside her house. I knew that my truck's engine was recognizable from quite a distance, but her waiting for me before I even parked was not a good sign. And neither was the look on her face.

"Well?" she asked as I started across the lawn.

"Well what?" I replied, stepping past her into the house.

"How was it?"

"Hey, Jasper," I greeted him when I moved into the living room. He grinned at me as I sank into the armchair opposite him. Alice huffed past me and sat irately on the couch beside me. I glanced at her. "How was what?"

"Honestly, Bella, do you get a kick out of making me drag things out of you?" When I simply stared at her, she glared. "Is he a good kisser or not?"

"God, Alice, you are _not_ fun to talk to."

Jasper snickered. "You should try listening to her all day."

"Jasper," Alice warned sharply.

He shot me a quick grin before fixing his gaze back on the TV. "Yes, dear."

I studied him. I loved Jasper, but I was _not_ comfortable discussing kissing Edward in front of him. "I'm going to get some water," I muttered, standing and heading into the kitchen.

As Alice fell into step behind me, I heard Jasper complain teasingly, "I finally get to hear the real story, and _this_ is when I get left alone?"

His joke made me grin as I opened the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water. When I turned, Alice accepted the bottle I handed her without a word. I sighed and took a quick drink. "Okay. He's an amazing kisser."

Alice suddenly squealed. "I knew it. I _knew_ he would be. Tell me everything."

Despite myself, I felt excitement building in my chest and a wide smile spreading across my lips. I sat on the bar stool next to her at the counter and told her every detail of the day that wasn't too private. She hung on to every word and didn't interrupt me once. When I finished, she studied me thoughtfully.

"He's coming over tonight, isn't he," she stated.

I felt my face heat a little. "Yes. But we're not—"

Alice waved that off dismissively. "I know. I just want you to do one thing for me."

I stared at her suspiciously. "What?"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me off my bar stool and down the hall. "Just trust me," she ordered. Her most dangerous phrase.

I knew that I should have stayed with Edward.


	29. Tempting

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

I wondered what Alice and Bella were up to. Actually… I wondered what Alice was doing to Bella as far as the dreaded "makeover" she was sure to attempt after hearing Bella's news. And I couldn't decide whether to be terrified or a little excited by the scenarios I was coming up with, so I thought it may be best to distract myself.

Emmett was still upstairs sleeping off his idiocy. Rosalie and Ness were still reassembling Carlisle's car. I watched them from my chair in the corner of the garage. They were working in silence. It was kind of eerie the way they didn't need to talk.

But it was nice. After the initial ribbing they'd given me – well, Rosalie had given me; Ness had smirked while Rose and I had bantered – the silence was welcome. I wasn't going to break it. I didn't want to initiate another round of taunting about Bella's and my make-out session in the truck. At least, not yet. I did like to share insults with Rosalie. But for right now, I was happy with the quiet, and with remembering the feel of Bella's mouth under mine.

Which wasn't helping with the distracting, I realized.

I swiveled my chair to watch Ness disappear under the car. She had taken a few tools with her. I wondered how much more work they were planning to do. Rose looked pretty serious about whatever she was adjusting in the engine. This wasn't boding well time-wise. I needed to stop by my house again before I went to Bella's, and there was no way I was going to be late getting to her house.

And I was back where I started. Only now, I was thinking about Bella in my arms as she slept.

This wasn't going well.

I considered my chances of survival if I tried to hurry the process by offering to help. It was a bleak outlook. But I was willing to risk it. I just had to approach the car from the side opposite Rosalie.

Luckily, my phone rang before I could get up.

There were only five people who had my number. Three of them were in this house. That left one possible and one probable. Grinning widely, I tugged my phone from my pocket and read the ID. My grin faded a little. The number was blocked. Bella wouldn't have a private number. It wasn't Carlisle, either. And I didn't feel like talking to anyone else. But Rosalie was glaring at me and getting ready to comment, so I answered. "Hello?"

There was a pause. Then a vaguely familiar female voice asked, "Edward?"

I frowned. "Who is this?"

"Is this really Edward Cullen?" the girl replied in disbelief.

She sounded almost angry. And I had no idea who she was, so I covered myself. "Wrong number," I told her shortly. I snapped the phone shut before she could respond.

Rosalie arched a brow at me. "What was that about?"

"I thought it was Bella."

She gave me a disbelieving look before turning back to the car. "You don't know her number?"

So she'd noticed my debate over the mystery on the caller ID. What was with these observant females in my life lately? "No. I gave her mine. She never gave me hers." I lowered my eyebrows at the phone in my hand. "And that was a blocked number. It wouldn't have been her."

"Who was it, then?" Rosalie reached into the engine to adjust some of the wiring. "Left one, Ness," she told her friend.

"I don't know."

"You always that rude to people you don't know?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Since you smell like flowers." Rosalie shot me a smirk. Ness scrambled out from under the car, and she was smirking, too.

I glared back. "And you smell like gasoline. How much longer?"

Rosalie started to reply, but a loud bang from upstairs cut her off. She swore under her breath. "Em's awake. I'll be back."

"I'll go." Ness set her tools on the shelf and headed into the house. She paused on her way past me to look me in the eye. Something in her expression made me think about Bella: about Bella's looking nervous when she'd walked into the garage to meet the girls, about my excitement when I'd left with her, about her kissing me in the truck, and about my ridiculously goofy, smug smile when I'd walked away from her before she'd left a little while ago.

It always gave me a little shiver inside when Ness did that. When she looked at me and communicated without a word. When it was like I could see her memories in her eyes, and her opinion of them.

But the small smile she flashed me made me grin in response. She liked Bella. A lot, it seemed. And her approval was one of only four that mattered to me. Emmett and Carlisle already had given theirs. The last of the four was still tinkering over the engine when Ness stepped into the house.

I would never, even under penalty of death, tell Rosalie her opinion mattered to me. But I loved Bella, and I wanted the people in my life to like her. And whether she liked it or not, Rosalie was a part of my life.

The door closed behind Ness. I stared after her for a moment. She purposefully was leaving me alone with Rosalie. Did that mean she knew that Rosalie approved of Bella? Or did she not want to be here for the war? I'd thought Rose had liked Bella, but she was hard to read sometimes. And if she didn't…

I braced to defend my girl.

For a moment, Rose messed with the engine. Suddenly she commented, "I didn't know you were capable of happy."

I frowned. "What?"

"I didn't know you were capable of happy," she repeated. She shot a glance at me over her shoulder before looking back into the engine. "I did know you were slow, though."

"Is there a point to this?"

Rose adjusted something, then she stepped back and closed the hood. She turned to lean back against the car and rolled her eyes at me. "Yes." She wiped the grease from her hands with the rag she pulled from her back pocket. "You took forever to finally let her know you were interested. It was annoying."

I glared at her. "Good to know."

"But." She scrubbed at a stubborn spot on her index finger. "You were even more annoying before you met her. Always acting so serious, like you were such a great thinker and you couldn't be bothered. You were fun to pick on, though—"

"Rosalie. Point?"

She frowned at me. "You're more fun to pick on now. You actually care. So don't screw it up."

I smiled at her. "Why, Rosalie. You _like_ her."

"Shut up, Cullen." She pushed away from the car and started into the house. "Take your daddy's car and go home."

"Bella likes you, too," I told her as she opened the door. "She thinks you're nice."

Rosalie hesitated. When she looked back at me, she seemed a little thrown off. But she recovered quickly. "Well, that explains her interest in you, then," she replied. "She's a bad judge of character." She tossed me a smirk and disappeared inside.

I took a minute to grin over the unexpected result of the conversation. Then I shook myself and jumped into the car. I had to get cleaned up before heading over to Bella's.

And I was _not_ going to be late.

* * *

**BPOV**

Maybe Edward would be late. I already could be asleep when he showed up. Or maybe he wouldn't show up at all.

I frowned when I realized that I was hoping for his absence, and I cursed Alice in my head for making me wish for it. Why did she have to be so meddlesome? And so forceful?

I glanced over at the bag that sat so innocently on the seat beside me as I drove. I considered throwing it out the window. But Alice would know. I had no idea how she always knew, but she did. And it generally was easier just to go along with her plans than to face her wrath when she found out I didn't.

But this one? Hell.

She'd made me shower at her house. That was my fault for having a toiletry bag there, I supposed. It had seemed like a convenient thing at the time: leaving some of my stuff at her house so I wouldn't have to haul it back and forth when I spent the night. But now that my planning had been used against me, I hated myself for even thinking of it. It left me with no real excuse to _need_ to go home to bathe, so I hadn't been able to talk her out of my showering there.

Her argument was simple. She knew that I showered at night, and she had no intention of letting me wash my face or even brush my teeth after she put this damn sticky lip gloss on me. She knew that I wouldn't reapply it. I licked my lips again, hoping the glop would wear off before I got home. I could just imagine Lauren and Jessica's reaction if they saw it. Their attention to my looks was the only thing that had saved me from full makeup, though, so I guess I owed them something.

Then Alice had insisted on drying my hair. She knew that I let it air dry after I showered, but she was determined to style it. Thankfully she'd been subtle about it, so it wasn't particularly noticeable. I should be able to sneak past the stepmonsters quickly enough that they wouldn't catch the little waves that made my hair so bouncy and silky.

Damn Alice for being good at this kind of thing.

But this bag was another matter. I had fought valiantly against bringing it with me. I'd told Alice I had no intention of even opening it. And she knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't. So she'd made me promise. She'd pleaded. With huge, sad eyes. And, as usual, I'd caved. I'd promised.

She knew that I couldn't break a promise.

I shot another dark glare at the bag. Maybe it was time to start breaking promises. The bag would be first. The lip gloss would be second.

With a heavy sigh, I pulled up to the curb outside my house. I couldn't do it. I'd promised. I grabbed the bag and my purse and climbed out of my truck, then braced myself to rush through the hateful welcoming committee inside.

The mail would be a distraction. I snagged it on my way. When I closed the front door behind me, I started to sort through the envelopes quickly as I headed into the kitchen.

I'd just caught sight of the Dartmouth logo when Victoria swept past me and snatched the pile.

My heart plummeted. I froze in the middle of the kitchen and watched in horror as she began sifting through the envelopes. She'd see the Dartmouth package. She'd know that I was accepted. She'd murder me.

"Start dinner," she ordered as she wandered into the living room.

I hurried to throw the leftover alfredo in the microwave and trail her to the entrance of the living room. It was like drivers gawking at an accident on the highway. I knew that there was no way to get the mail back from her, but I had to witness the explosion.

Jessica and Lauren were sitting on the couch, discussing random beautification products. They looked up when their mother appeared. When she suddenly went still in the center of the room, they began questioning her. And I began to sweat.

Victoria pulled the Dartmouth envelope out of the pile and turned to face her girls. "Your acceptance to Dartmouth," she exclaimed, flipping the envelope over and ripping it open.

I held my breath as she pulled out the letter. I could see her expression change. She was furious. But she quickly collected herself and looked up at my stepsisters. "It's okay, girls. We're waiting for Harvard, anyway."

"We didn't get in?" Lauren screeched. She snatched the paper from her mother and stared at it in disbelief.

I let out a sigh of relief. The letter was for them. And they'd been rejected. I took a moment to be petty and smile to myself about that.

Victoria sank into the armchair and glanced up. "Isabella," she snarled when she noticed me. "Dinner."

Jessica shot me a sneer. But Lauren's gaze zeroed in on me. There was hate in her eyes, like always, but now it seemed almost violent. Because I'd witnessed her rejection? Because I'd been accepted to Alaska and she and Jessica hadn't been accepted anywhere yet? I was sure that had to be it, but her anger was a little unnerving. I was glad to back into the kitchen to get away from her.

I started my quesadillas as the other women ate and complained about leftovers. When they were done and had gone upstairs, I cleaned up after them and finished cooking. By the time I had packaged quesadillas for Angela, Jacob, Billy, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, and stuck some in the refrigerator to heat up for tomorrow's dinner, it almost was time for Edward to climb through my window.

Well, at least I didn't have to shower.

I hurried up the stairs and checked bedrooms. The doors were closed, and I could hear snoring. It was safe for Edward to come in. But I had a promise to keep before he did.

Steeling myself, I carried Alice's bag into the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror for a long moment. Finally I just turned my back on the mirror and changed into the pajamas she'd given me. They weren't risqué, I kept reminding myself. They weren't revealing. But Alice knew that I wore flannel pants and T-shirts, so she'd ordered me to wear these… these… silky blue shorts and tank top.

Not revealing, I chanted to myself. Not risqué. But _for_ _Edward_… which made my heart hammer and my face flame.

Quickly, I gathered my clothes and raced into my bedroom. As long as I couldn't see myself in these pajamas, I could pretend like I didn't look like an idiot. At least until Edward reacted to them. I wondered if he already was here, waiting in the tree outside. I hoped he wasn't, because I needed a minute to settle.

I closed my door behind me and hurried to put away my Renaissance outfit, then I crossed to the window to fling it open and lean out. It was misting a little outside, but it wasn't too bad. Edward wasn't here yet, anyway. Which was a relief, because I really did need to calm down a little, but it also was a torment, because now I had plenty of time to think about what he may say when he saw me.

As I surveyed the empty street, my mind wandered to my wish that he wouldn't show up. That had been a stupid wish. Even as anxious as I was, anticipating his reaction to Alice's using me as a Bella Barbie… I wanted him here. No matter what his reaction was.

I stepped back into the room and moved to my backpack. It was open on the floor where I'd left it. But it looked… different. I frowned at it for a second. It was slumped over to the side. I'd braced it against the wall when I'd left it. Had I bumped it? Or had…

Suddenly panicked, I knelt by the bag and rooted through it. My hand closed over my sketchbook, and I sighed in relief when I opened it to find Edward's phone number tucked inside, right where I'd left it. I should have known that my sisters wouldn't have looked in my backpack. School stuff wasn't interesting to them. I just must have knocked the bag over in my hurry this morning.

I grabbed my pencils from the bag and climbed up onto the bed to sit with my back against the wall and my sketchbook across my knees. Drawing always soothed me, and I knew exactly what I wanted to draw. It only took me a few minutes to forget my anxiety and become wrapped up in my work.

Despite the fact that my work was propped on bare legs.

* * *

**EPOV**

Holy hell.

Legs. Long, perfect, _bare_ legs.

I slammed to a halt just inside Bella's bedroom window. As usual, she was wrapped up in whatever she was sketching, and she didn't notice me at first. But _damn_, I noticed _her_. Even with the multitude of Alice/Bella scenarios that had played in my head all afternoon, I hadn't expected _this_. My whole body tensed as my eyes traveled the entire length of her legs, taking in every inch of smooth, almost translucently pale skin. It was the most of her I'd ever seen.

And what the hell was she _wearing_? My gaze landed on the silky blue material of her pajama shorts, then the matching tank top. My favorite color on her, but so much less of it than I was used to. I felt my heart falter as I ogled her. She was just… and there was… and I… Christ. She was _killing_ me.

I took a second to try to collect myself before she could notice me. My eyes finally made it to her face. She was gnawing on her bottom lip as she drew. Something about her mouth looked different, pinker, glossier. Watching her bite her lip was almost painful. I quickly lifted my eyes a little higher to take in her hair.

And I died a little more.

Her long, dark hair wasn't damp from her shower like I'd expected. It was… _shiny_, and it looked kind of bouncy or something. There were little waves in it that made it look weightless. My fingers itched to bury themselves in it.

What had I done to deserve this? To deserve _Bella_?

For a moment longer, I just stared at her. Then, finally, I croaked, "Bella?"

She jumped and almost lost her book before she caught it and set it aside. Her face instantly flamed, even before she looked up at me. "Hey," she replied. Her eyes landed on me and skipped away again. "I didn't see you."

I closed the window behind me before I turned back to her. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Her face still burned. The outfit was making her incredibly self-conscious. And for no good reason, because she looked amazing. I crossed to the edge of the bed closest to her and smiled down at her. "New pajamas?" I asked lightly.

Darker red. "Alice," she muttered.

"Hm." I cupped her flaming cheek in my palm. "I like them."

Her eyes brightened a little. "You do?"

"A lot." I leaned down to kiss her. "You look incredible in them," I murmured just before my lips met hers.

Then I jerked back like she'd scalded me. "What the hell is that?" I demanded before my brain filter could stop me.

Bella looked horribly embarrassed. "Um… Lip gloss. Alice made me wear it, too." She crinkled her nose and chewed a little on her bottom lip. "I don't like it. It's sticky, and it's just…"

I'd been focused on the taste lingering on my lips. And on her teeth worrying the source of the flavor. Again. "Strawberry?"

She looked startled by the tightness of my voice. "Ye—"

She never got to finish. I lunged at her, knocking her back on the bed. My mouth was on hers before we landed. She laughed breathlessly when I kissed my way along her jaw a moment later so we could get some air. "Wow," she whispered. "Somebody likes strawberry."

I trailed my lips up her cheek to gently nuzzle her shiny, bouncy hair. "You have no idea," I murmured near her ear.

I felt her hand slide up my back and into my hair as she tilted her head to allow me better access to her neck. "I'll keep that in mind," she replied, her voice a gentle vibration under my kiss.

"Please do," I replied just as my mouth found hers again.

Somewhere in my mind, I was aware of how wrong this was. Bella was beside me, on her bed, wearing silky little pajamas, and I was kissing her much more aggressively than I should. But elsewhere in my mind, instincts were taking over that I hadn't even been aware I had. My body shifted closer to hers. My hand lowered to skim down the smooth, warm skin of her thigh. Then, suddenly, my fingers wrapped around her knee and I pulled her leg up and over my hip.

The sensible half of my brain exploded. _What are you doing? Let her go! Back off!_

But the less noble half of my brain was in chaos, too. _Shut up! I just want to be closer to her. And she's not complaining. Listen to her breathing speeding up_.

My body demanded I move. Roll us over so she straddled me. Without thinking, I started to comply. But suddenly Bella jerked back. Her hands flattened on my chest and she shoved me away from her. "Get out," she hissed.

I blinked at her, confused, guilty, and a little hurt. Then I saw her expression. She was frantic. Not angry. I scrambled to my feet beside her and rushed to the window. She closed it after me and adjusted the curtains so I couldn't see in.

Only a moment after I had clambered into the tree, I heard voices in Bella's room. I couldn't make out any of the words, but I could tell it was one of her sisters, and their exchange wasn't pleasant. I fought the urge to climb back inside and tell the sister exactly what I thought of her. But I stayed where I was and listened to the cold tenor of the conversation, glad Bella had heard the girl's approach before we were caught.

I had no idea what I had been thinking. The cool night mist brought me back to my senses as I waited outside the window. I _hadn't_ been thinking. That was the problem. I'd let my body take over. True, Bella had taken me by surprise with her Alice-sponsored makeover, but I could have controlled myself. I _should_ have controlled myself. For the love of all that was holy, I'd practically… I winced and frowned at myself. Way to go, Edward.

Yes, Bella was attractive. And tonight, she was flat-out alluring. But she wasn't trying to be; in fact, she wasn't all that comfortable with it. She may not have complained initially about my reaction to her appearance, but I was pushing it. I loved her. I didn't want to just take advantage of her like that. And I knew that at some point, she would have stopped me. I didn't want to make her have to say no to me.

So I would admire her. Ogle her a little, yeah, okay. But I would love her first and foremost. I wouldn't let any part of my body take over again. Except my mind, and my heart.

I couldn't wait for the stepsister to leave so I could start my night with Bella over again, and start it out right. Treating her the way she deserved. Like a lady.

Like my Bella.


	30. Resisting

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

I hurriedly closed the window and curtains on Edward and shot back to my bed. As I scrambled to assume position with my back against the wall, I scooped up my sketchbook and pencils from the quilt where they'd landed after Edward's tackle and threw the book open across my knees. The door flew open a second after I'd settled.

Lauren's eyes darted around my room before landing on me. She sneered when she saw my sketchbook. "What are you doing?"

I tilted the book on my knees to shade a section of my drawing. "Hang gliding," I replied casually, keeping my attention on my work.

"Watch the attitude, Bella," she snarled.

I rolled my eyes at my page and continued to sketch. She watched from the doorway. Since she regularly put me down for my art, I couldn't understand her sudden interest in my occupation. After an uncomfortable pause, I asked, "Did you want something?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see her scan the room again. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

My heart faltered. I knew that that was what had brought her in here. Damn it. I took a second to collect myself before I lifted my gaze from my book to look pointedly around the room. "Do you see anyone?"

Lauren glared directly at me. "No. I don't."

When I just gazed steadily back at her, she curled her lip a little and tried for a different reaction. "Where'd you get those pajamas?" she demanded, scowling at my shorts and tank.

I cringed internally. "Alice."

"Figures. She has no taste." Lauren smirked at me and headed out the door. I narrowed my eyes back, but I didn't bother to reply. I just wanted her out of my room.

I left my door open even after I heard her close her own. It took me ten minutes to feel safe enough to shut the door with a soft click and turn the lock. Then it took me five more minutes of standing at the door, listening for any sound of her return, before I was brave enough to open the window and let Edward back inside.

He climbed in slowly, looking around the room as though he expected Lauren still to be there. Or maybe as though he _wanted_ her to be. I closed the window behind him and moved to his side. "Edward?" I whispered. I touched his arm to find that under his mist-dampened jacket, his muscles were taut. He _was_ looking for her. "Hey." I shifted so I was in front of him and tried to get him to look at me. "She's not worth it."

He finally lowered his gaze to my face. "No," he murmured. His cool hand lifted to curve around my cheek. "But you are."

I dropped my head as the blush rose. His hand stayed on my cheek long enough for him to feel it heat, then he slid his thumb along my cheekbone and pulled back. "Is it okay for me to be here? I don't want you to get in trouble."

I glanced toward the door. "I don't think she'll come back. And I'm sorry about—"

Edward's fingers found my chin, and he turned me back to face him. His mouth over mine cut off the rest of my apology. "You don't need to apologize for her," he told me firmly when he broke away. He smiled down at me. "But I'm sorry for getting carried away before. This isn't exactly the best place for that."

My face caught fire. He was politely telling me he wouldn't be kissing me like that again. I felt a wash of embarrassment, of _rejection_ before the last part of his comment sank in. Then my heart began to hammer as I worked through his meaning.

He wasn't technically apologizing for… for pulling my leg around him… God, I didn't think I could blush any darker, and I only was _remembering_ the way it had felt to have his hand grab my knee and…

Okay. So I _could_ blush darker.

But he seemed to be apologizing more for his lack of control _here_ than for his lack of control in general. I looked up at his face to judge my theory. His green eyes were bright on mine. He did look contrite. But not totally. Actually, now that he could see the depth of the flush on my cheeks, he seemed rather amused.

And smug.

"Well, I didn't exactly… _stop_ you…." I couldn't look at him when I admitted that, but I heard him chuckle a little in response.

"No," he agreed. "You didn't."

I muttered a curse and kept my eyes to the side. This was mortifying.

Edward's hand found my face again and tipped my chin up so I had to look at him. "But I like it that you didn't," he told me softly. "And that's the problem. I'm not used to having a hard time controlling myself. But I do when I'm with you."

I took a second to soak in the realization that I was right. He wasn't apologizing for getting so physical. He was apologizing for getting so physical here in my room, where we already were pushing limits. And he was apologizing for what he knew he would have done if he hadn't been interrupted. Which meant that he liked where things had been going with me. And if we'd been somewhere else…

Holy crow. I studied his face again. If we'd been somewhere else, he'd be apologizing for making me say no to him. And he plainly was letting me know that.

Well… I'd been a little caught up in the moment, too, but I had liked it just as much as he had. Eventually I would have said no, and we both knew it – and no matter how he felt about pushing me to that point, I trusted him to hear me when I said it – but he hadn't gone too far. Not this time. In fact, _this_ time had been rather… perfect.

He needed to know that. So I stepped into him and reached up to smooth his damp hair back from his forehead. My eyes followed the motions of my hand. "I don't mind losing a little control," I said gently. I let my fingers drop to trace the line of his jaw, and I lowered my gaze to meet his. "Because I trust you."

Something flashed in his eyes, too quickly for me to catch. Then he let out a quiet groan, and I felt his hand fist in the back of my tank top. "I wish I did," he muttered. "And I'm not really sure what Alice was intending when she asked you to dress this way, but she's not making it any easier on me."

I carefully backed away from him, breaking his grasp on my shirt. "I'll go change," I said, heading for the dresser to grab my trusty flannel.

"No." He caught my arm and pulled me back to stand in front of him again. His eyes wandered before meeting mine, and he smiled. "Just because I'm resisting doesn't mean I can't enjoy it." His fingers grasped the material at my hips, and he tugged me back to him. "These are really nice pajamas."

"I'll ask Alice to get you a pair," I murmured just before his mouth closed over mine.

He pulled back to snort out a laugh. "I don't think they're my color."

"Maybe they come in green," I suggested. "To match your eyes."

"I don't look good in shorts," he returned. He leaned back a little and his eyes traveled south. "Not everyone has the legs for them."

And the blush was back. I focused on the first half of his comment. "I don't believe that," I taunted. "I bet you have nice legs."

"I'm so glad no one heard you say that," Edward said as he pulled my mouth to his again. When he eased back a minute later, I saw him run his tongue over his lips, and I thought I heard him mutter, "_Killing_ me." His fingers flexed once where he still held me at the waist, then he took a deliberate step back. "Can I see what you were working on?"

The abrupt change in topic made me blink. It took me a second to catch up. "Oh. Um… No?" He raised a brow at me, and I elaborated, "It's not done."

"Am I allowed to know what it is?"

I shook my head. He was trying to distract both of us. But I was very aware of it. "Edward? Do you…?" I trailed off, then said quietly, "I won't be offended. If you don't want to stay." His expression changed, and I hurried on, "I mean, things changed today, so it's not the same…. If it's awkward, or it's too difficult now—"

Edward's hand on my face interrupted my rambling. "Bella," he began gently. "I promise you. I can control myself. Yes, things have changed. But the one thing that hasn't changed is that I want to be with you. All the time. I want to stay. But be honest with me: Do you want me to stay? Or is it uncomfortable for you now?"

I reached up to loop my fingers around his wrist and pull his hand down to hold it in mine. "I want to be with you, too. And like I said, I trust you. So we're okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah. We're okay." His eyes moved to the bed. "Any artwork that isn't a secret?"

I grinned. He really did want to see my sketchbook. And we really were okay. Which was good, because I wasn't sure I could sleep without him now.

Without a word, I tossed my pencils on my desk and grabbed my sketchbook. Then I flipped back the sheets and slid into bed with it, settling in quickly and waiting for Edward to join me.

And trusting him completely.

* * *

**EPOV**

She trusted me. Completely and totally.

I stood for a moment, just staring at her as she settled in her bed. She was waiting for me to join her. And she had no qualms about it at all, even after my earlier loss of control.

Esme's words suddenly rang in my head for the hundredth time. _"She trusts you. Remember that."_

I did. And Bella wasn't letting me forget it, anyway.

Quickly, I shrugged out of my jacket and draped it over her desk chair, then I kicked off my shoes. I looked up to see Bella grinning to herself. It was a little bizarre, I realized. Almost like I was a married man, getting home late from work and undressing for bed.

And that was not a good train of thought.

I forced myself not to hurry to my side of the bed, then I forced myself not to grin about it being _my_ side of the bed. I probably looked deranged as I tried to keep my reactions in check, but Bella didn't comment. She just waited, watching me. When I stretched out on top of the comforter beside her, she immediately scooted closer to my side. I tensed a little with her closeness and tried not to think of what had happened between us less than half an hour ago on this bed. But, as usual, she didn't seem affected. She simply opened her sketchbook and braced it on her stomach, angling it so I could see what she showed me.

The first sketch she offered was of Alice. She'd drawn her best friend as a pixie. The image was so fitting that I laughed. "That's perfect," I commented.

Bella smiled widely. "Jasper thought so, too," she replied. "Alice wasn't as entertained."

She flipped to another sketch: Angela and a boy I didn't recognize. Angela was wearing a dress similar to her Renaissance garb. The boy had on a Robin Hood-style ensemble. He was aiming a bow and arrow, and Angela was drawing a dagger. "Is there something I need to know about Angela?" I teased.

Bella giggled. I relaxed with the sound. My body instinctively moved closer to hers, and my head almost rested against her shoulder. I could feel her breath ruffling the hair at my temple as she looked over at me. "That's her boyfriend. Ben," she told me. "They are the protectors of the poor at the festival. Namely me."

"Ah. I like this Ben."

As Bella showed me more of her artwork, I felt her turn her body just slightly toward mine until my head fit in the crook of her neck and her cheek rested against the top of my head. I felt very… secure. Very warm, too. I didn't want to move. Ever.

She showed me pictures of her mother and stepfather on the beach in Florida. Mythical representations of her mother, her father, and Esme. Comical sketches of Alice and Jasper. I finally got to see the Horny Mike Newton sketch she'd told me about before – and I laughed so hard when I saw it I had to stifle my snickers against Bella's neck. Then, maybe, I kept my face pressed to her heated skin a little longer than necessary. But she didn't seem to mind. I felt her hand in my hair as my laughter shook us both, and her smile pressed against the top of my head.

There wasn't any real jealousy upon seeing Newton, I realized. Maybe because of the way Bella had drawn him – clearly showing that she was not interested at all – but probably because I was the one in her bed, planning on holding her as she slept, and he was the one she tried to avoid even bumping into at school. Still, I found myself cataloguing his face. Just in case it needed to be… altered.

I kissed her neck before turning back to her sketchbook. She smoothed my hair on my temple and returned her hand to her book. My attention was captured by that hand. It was the one responsible for producing these sketches. That hand was capable of making real people come to life on blank paper. All of the pictures she'd shown me… all of the ones she had yet to reveal. They all were so perfectly rendered. And she was so good at it that it didn't take her long to do. I never would have believed she could sketch pictures like these in less than half an hour if I hadn't seen her do it firsthand.

"You're amazing," I whispered.

I felt her neck warm as the blush worked its way to her face. "Thanks," she whispered back. She turned the page. "This is Jake's garage."

I studied the image. She seemed to sketch Jacob as he was in reality more than she did anyone else. I supposed it was because he was the most straightforward person in her life. He definitely seemed to say what he was thinking, at least. So while her other subjects had various personas and hidden sides to capture, such as Alice's multiple moods and Jasper's mysterious calm, Jacob was just… _Jacob_ to her. Not an angel, not a devil. Just her brother.

I found that a little fascinating.

My hand reached out to touch the image. It was drawn looking out from the corner of the garage. It seemed to be a good vantage point to watch Jacob, who was shown bent over the engine of his Rabbit. "You usually sit in this corner?" I asked, touching where the sketch seemed to originate.

"Yeah. That's my corner. I have a chair there, and a place to keep my books and pencils."

My mind wandered to the McCartys' garage and the chair I'd occupied while watching Ness and Rose. Bella and I were a lot alike.

"I'm glad you have him," I said quietly.

"I am, too." Bella paused a moment before turning the page again. She muttered something under her breath before explaining, "Um… Cerberus? The three-headed dog—"

"Of the Underworld," I finished.

She faltered for a second. It seemed to surprise her that I knew the myth. "That's Bree. Lauren. And Jessica."

I smiled a little at her imagination. But I couldn't laugh. Not when I was facing her nemeses.

Quickly, Bella flipped the page again. This time she turned to a page closer to the middle, skipping what I assumed to be a group of negative images of her stepfamily. A slip of paper started to slide out of the book as she thumbed through it, and she hurriedly grabbed it and tucked it back in. I felt her tensing against me when she noticed the sketch she'd revealed. "Oh. Um…"

I could only stare.

She'd drawn my front porch. I'd known that she liked it the first time she'd seen it. But like I'd thought, she'd seen its potential. In the sketch, she'd added a wide swing and a few straight-backed wooden rocking chairs in the open area. And in one of the rocking chairs, she'd drawn me.

I was wearing an old-fashioned suit, maybe from the 1920s. In my hand was a glass of tea or lemonade. I appeared to be the perfect gentleman. I also seemed to be laughing and calling out to someone outside the framing of the image. Someone who, I assumed, was the owner of the woman's hat left in the rocking chair beside me.

I wondered if Bella had imagined herself to be that woman. Because I was.

Bella still was tense. I didn't want her to be embarrassed for having drawn me. In fact, I was flattered. And happy. I'd been wondering if she'd drawn me, and if she had, how she viewed me. Now I knew. She saw me as a gentleman.

I liked that.

Carefully, I shifted so I could lift her head and slide my arm around her. When I pulled her head into the hollow of my shoulder, she immediately burrowed there. Trying to hide. "Bella?" I began. I nuzzled her hair gently. "You know what drives me the most crazy about you?"

She eased back slowly. I could see her smile a little. "No."

I paused, trying to get the words right. "It's the way your mind and your heart work together to perceive the world. How you don't just see the world, but you feel it. I've never met anyone like you." I reached down to touch the sketch of my porch. "The things you draw… They're incredible. Because you put your heart in it."

Suddenly Bella leaned forward and kissed me. When she eased back, she tucked her head into my shoulder again. "The way you can see that drives _me_ crazy," she replied. Then she turned the page again.

And I noticed a trend.

I was the subject of a lot of her artwork after the porch sketch. She'd drawn me in her rocking chair in the corner of her room. On the couch in my room. In my car, from her point of view in the passenger seat. At the Renaissance festival.

Another thing I noticed was that, besides the 1920s sketch, she drew me as I was in reality. Just like Jacob.

That fascinated me more than anything else.

As she drew closer to her most recent work, she began flipping back to earlier pages. I saw my sheepish smile when I'd offered her three different sandwiches the first day in my room. I saw Jasper loading something in the back of her truck. A sleazy-looking man who I assumed was Bella's boss, James, with a rat tail and rat ears at the archery booth. Jacob repairing a flat tire on a car I didn't recognize.

There wasn't a single sketch that didn't look professionally done. And there wasn't a single sketch that didn't teach me a little more about Bella. This book was her soul.

And she was sharing it willingly with me.

She told me about most of her drawings with only a little prompting from me. I combed my fingers lightly through her hair as she showed me who she was. I could feel her body slowly relaxing against mine under my rhythmic motions. Her voice got softer and softer until her words finally trailed off into a breathy sigh.

I caught the sketchbook as it started to fall from her lax hands. For a moment, I debated looking at the work in progress she hadn't wanted to show me. My fingers itched to turn the pages. But it only took as long as the thought surfacing in my mind for me to override the urge and close the book. She'd shown me everything I needed to see. Now I just wanted to hold her.

Gently, I set the book on the bed beside me and shifted my body slightly, just enough to make myself a more comfortable pillow for Bella. She mumbled something into my chest as I moved her, and I grinned. It seemed that she hadn't talked herself out yet.

A few minutes later, she proved me right. She nestled a little deeper into my side and murmured, "Edward?"

I waited. I didn't think she was awake, so I didn't answer. After a moment, she spoke again. "Not revealing…. Not risqué."

Ah. The pajamas had made it into her dream. Her words almost sounded like a chant. I wondered if she had told herself that while she'd changed into the shorts and tank. The thought of her repeating the self-assurance to gather enough courage to leave the bathroom made me grin. She was so modest. The outfit really wasn't revealing or risqué, just like she'd convinced herself.

But it was very, _very_ flattering on her.

Reminded of her attire, I lifted my hand to her bare shoulder and trailed my fingertips down the length of her arm. At her wrist, I reversed direction and ghosted my fingers back up to her shoulder. It almost was the same motion Bella had done to me while we'd sat on the couch at my house; the barely-there touch that had felt so amazing. Although I was sure her lightly skimming fingernails felt much better on my skin than my rough fingers felt on hers. Still, she shivered in her sleep. The current that buzzed under my touch made me restrain an answering shiver.

Her mutterings became unintelligible for a minute or two. I picked out a few words: Alice, Jake, truck, Mom. Charlie popped up three times. She must have been missing him a lot tonight. After a moment she snarled out the word "spawn," then she settled and began speaking about her artwork.

My name came up seven times in her rambling about her sketches. When the mist outside picked up into rain that pelted the window, she groaned and squirmed a little. Then she grew still again. "Edward?" she searched.

I hesitated. I didn't want to wake her. But I wanted to see… "I'm here," I murmured.

Her head tilted toward my voice, but she didn't open her eyes. "Love you," she breathed.

Nothing in the world could have stopped my smile.


	31. Ambushing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

I was aware of my smile before I even was aware that I was awake. I was so warm and comfortable, and the electric current running through my entire body told me everything I needed to know without my having to open my eyes: Edward was still there. Still beside me. Still holding me.

As I pulled further out of my dreams, I became aware of specifics. Edward still was on top of the sheets, and I still was under them, but his arm was around me, holding me snugly against him despite the barrier. His heart beat steadily under my cheek, its rhythm almost exactly matched to mine. When I shifted position to press my face into his chest to hide my grin, his arm flexed around me to hold me tighter. He was awake.

I turned my head to face away from him so my cheek rested on his chest again. I finally opened my eyes to gaze sleepily toward my bedroom door. "Edward?" I whispered.

His hand lifted to absently smooth my tangled hair. "Hm?"

"I need to get ready for work."

"Hm." He didn't let go of me. I didn't make any move to get up, either. Instead, I burrowed a little closer to him, and his hand drifted to glide up and down my bare arm. I shivered with the sensation.

For a minute or two, we just lay like that, enjoying the quiet and each other. Then, finally, I tried again to force myself to move. "I have to make breakfast before—"

The ringing of my cell phone cut me off. I jumped. Edward chuckled lazily and gave me a light squeeze before releasing me. I hurried to get up to grab the phone from where I'd left it on my desk. Not quite awake yet, I stumbled and fell, luckily into my desk chair and not onto the floor. I muttered to myself as I snagged the phone. Cool air on my bare legs immediately reminded me of my attire, and I scrambled out of the chair and back to the warmth of the bed to answer.

On my way back to the bed, I caught Edward smiling, but to his credit, he didn't laugh. He did, however, take a quick survey of me as I staggered around in the tank and shorts with messy hair. Nice.

When I dove back under the covers, Edward started to get up. I wanted to protest, but he looked down at the phone, letting me know that he was giving me a little privacy to answer. Besides, I'd told him I needed to get up, anyway. So he touched my face lightly and slid to his feet, and I glanced down at the caller ID.

And frowned. It wasn't my mom like I'd expected. "Alice? What are you doing up so ear—?"

Alice's sharp voice cut me off. "Dartmouth, Bella?"

I cringed. My eyes shot to Edward, who was sitting in my desk chair to pull on his shoes. He looked a little amused, and I knew that he could hear Alice. "Apparently?" I replied.

Alice wasn't entertained. "My mom told me not to ask you what upset you that night you ran out. So I didn't. But she finally told me." Darn her. "Dartmouth? Why didn't you tell me?"

I'd been planning to. In my own time, when I'd come to terms with it, and when we were alone. Which wasn't now. "Alice, now isn't a very good time—"

"I don't care if he's still there, Bella," she snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know why. I can't—"

"God, Bella, get a scholarship and some loans like everyone else."

I glared into the space in front of me. She knew better. "_Alice_. You know Victoria would contact the school and have me kicked out before I even packed a suitcase to leave Forks. Especially now."

"Now? What happened…?" Suddenly Alice let out a dark laugh. "The spawn got rejected? Oh, now you _really_ have to go. You can figure out a way. C'mon, Bella. It's _Dartmouth_."

"So I've heard." I glanced over at Edward to see him staring at the ceiling, his face serene. "Look, Alice, I'll face the wrath of Victoria to stop by your house tonight on my way home."

"You better."

I rolled my eyes as she hung up on me. For a moment I lay where I was, preparing for the next conversation. Then I finally got up to join Edward at the window. "Sorry."

He looked down at me. "She's right, you know."

"Edward—"

"Carlisle can outdo whatever your stepmother tries." He reached out to gently smooth my unruly hair. His eyes followed the motions of his hand for a moment, then his gaze met mine. The green of his eyes burned with intensity. "And think of your parents. How proud they'll be if you attend Ivy League." He sensed me getting ready to complain about his unfair tactic, and he sighed. "Bella, whichever school you choose, it's paid for. Wouldn't you rather it be Dartmouth?"

I prepared to be stubborn. "Edward, I already told you, I'm not taking your money for this."

"That's too bad. Because I'm not asking." He pulled me closer to press a kiss to my forehead, then he stepped back. "I'll see you in a few hours," he promised as he climbed out the window.

I stood for a moment staring after him, struggling to find something to say before he got too far, but finding nothing. I'd effectively been ambushed. By my best friend _and_ my boyfriend. It made me wonder if I really wanted to ride with Jacob this morning and see what attack plans he had in store.

Edward dropped lightly to his feet in the grass and jogged down the street to Carlisle's car. He looked back before he got in and offered me a cheerful wave. Proud of himself for winning the brief argument. The jerk. I crossed my arms over my chest in defiance. At least I could do that much. He simply shook his head and slid into the car with a wide grin.

He drove me crazy. In so many ways.

When he was gone, I closed my curtains but left the window open to air out my room. Then I changed quickly into my flannel pants and T-shirt. There was no way I was letting Jake see my new pajamas. And I really was freezing.

After making myself presentable, I wandered downstairs to start breakfast. I just had finished the omelets when I heard Jacob's car pulling up outside. I opened the door with his plate in my hand before he made it up the driveway.

"Omelets?" he queried, taking the plate from me. "You two woke up early enough for that?"

"Shut up, Jake," I returned, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, so I did miss him this morning." Jake stuffed a huge bite of egg, green pepper, and sausage into his mouth and hummed contentedly. "God, this is good. So is he going to stay every night now?"

"Jake, shut up and eat." I headed into the kitchen to begin setting up the stepfamily's breakfast. As I flitted back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room, Jacob meandered into the kitchen to lean against the counter and wolf down his omelet.

"This attitude doesn't match the breakfast," he commented when I returned from my final trip to the dining room.

I shot him an annoyed look. I cooked more complicated meals when I was in a good mood. He knew me well enough to know that, so he was expecting a more welcoming version of me. But his persistent line of questioning was preventing that. "Lauren almost caught us last night," I muttered. "So be quiet, please?"

"Oh." Jake's eyes lit with mischief. "What did she see?"

"God, Jacob. Nothing. Shut up." I smacked his chest, but I couldn't help grinning at his expression. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll be in the car. Waiting to hear the story." He smirked at me as he slid his plate into the dishwasher and disappeared outside.

I rolled my eyes after him and rushed upstairs and into the bathroom. As I changed into my emerald green ensemble, I thought briefly of Edward's eyes and the comment I'd made about pajamas to match them. Well, today _I_ would match his eyes. I kind of liked that.

After I'd laced myself into my bodice, I tied the front of my hair back into a loose tail and flipped the rest of it back over my shoulders. I didn't feel the need to cover myself as much today as I usually did. Probably because of the shorts and tank Edward had seen me in last night. Why worry about the bodice after _that_?

When I was dressed, I darted into my room to close my window. I could hear the spawn starting to wake up, and I wanted to get out of the house before they emerged. I paused only long enough to pick up my sketchbook from the bed where Edward had left it, shove it into my backpack, and zip the bag closed. Then I tugged on my boots, snatched my purse and cell phone, and hurried down to the kitchen to grab the quesadillas from the refrigerator.

I made it outside just as the first door opened upstairs.

In Jacob's car, I tossed his and Billy's packets of quesadillas into the backseat. Jacob's wide eyes followed them. "Is that…?"

"Quesadillas. Yes. Now behave, or I'm taking them with me," I warned him.

The look on his face was priceless. He wanted to know what had happened with Lauren, but he didn't want to say anything to make the quesadillas disappear. He looked from me to the quesadillas and back again, then he carefully faced forward and began to drive without a word.

After a moment, I took pity on him and, with a laugh, gave him the story he wanted. He listened attentively as he drove. When I finished, he shot me a grin. "That wasn't the scandal I was hoping for."

I grinned back, thinking of the non-revealing, non-risqué pajamas I conveniently had left out of my story. "Sorry to disappoint."

"I am glad she didn't catch him with you," Jacob said sincerely. "She's such a…" He trailed off and glanced over at me. "Spawn."

I snickered. "Yeah, she is."

His grin faded a little. "So is he going to be there every night?"

"As much as he can, I guess," I replied.

"He is… _behaving_ himself, right?"

My mind flew to Edward's tackle, his hand on my knee pulling my leg around him, and his admission that without Lauren's interruption, my "no" would have been the only thing to stop him. I felt my face heat, and I turned my head to look out my window. "I promised I would tell you if he was out of line."

I could feel Jacob's eyes on me. "Hm," he mused. When he faced forward again, I glanced at him to see him smirking.

"Don't be a jerk, Jake."

"What?" he protested innocently. "I didn't say anything." He pulled to a stop outside the festival's employee entrance and looked back at the quesadillas. "I behaved _my_self."

"Right," I muttered. I hesitated with my hand on the door. He trusted me to be honest with him. My conversation with Alice came rushing back to me. Suddenly, I found myself blurting, "Jake, I got accepted to Dartmouth."

Jacob's attention had been on the food in the backseat. His head whipped toward me, and his eyes grew round. For a second, he stared at me in shock, then he turned to gaze blindly out the windshield. I studied his face as I elaborated quietly, "Esme applied for me. They accepted me."

There was a long silence. His jaw flexed a few times. Then, finally, he muttered lowly, "You can't go?"

"I don't see how." I hesitated, then added, "But I'm going to think about it."

The smile he gave me then lit up the entire car. "I'll think about it, too," he promised. He leaned across the seats to hug me. "Congratulations, Bells. This is amazing. You deserve it."

I gave him a gentle squeeze before pulling away. "Thank you, Jake. I'll see you later."

"Thanks for the quesadillas," he said as I slid out of the car. "And really, Bella, I'm proud of you."

I smiled. "Don't tell Billy," I requested. "I don't want him or Charlie to know unless I think I can manage it."

"No problem. It's your news to tell, anyway. Have fun today."

I snorted and closed the door, then waved as he drove away. Angela was waiting at the entrance when I walked up. "Hugging another guy in his car? Should I warn Edward?" she teased.

I grinned. "Not quite." I pulled out her foil packet and offered it to her. "As promised."

Her eyes brightened. "_Thank_ you," she breathed, taking the package reverently.

"Thank _you_ for helping me out so much." We started into the fair, and I smiled as she held the quesadillas to her nose and inhaled deeply, pulling in the scent of green pepper and onion. "There's one for Ben in there, too," I told her. "If you feel like sharing."

"I could marry you."

"Maybe _I_ should warn Edward," I replied.

She laughed. "Maybe you should. Because I really could marry you if you made Mexican food for me every day. Seriously. Thank you. Now." She tucked the food in her bag and turned her attention fully on me as we walked. And completely switched gears. "You kissed him."

I felt myself blushing even as I grinned. "Yeah."

"Uh-huh. I knew it." Angela's smile was huge. "I could see it on your face. That's why I sent Ben to keep Eric busy. I want to hear everything. No interruptions."

Since it wasn't raining, we slowed and stopped near the trees a short distance from the archery booth, where Angela would break away from me to head toward her stand. I shot a quick glance around to make sure we were alone, then I told her everything that wasn't too personal. When I finished, she had a dreamy look on her face, and her smile still was wide. "He's so perfect for you," she commented.

I smiled. "I know."

"And you were trying to avoid him," Angela chided suddenly. "Thinking he would never be interested in you. Aren't you glad you were wrong?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I am."

"When is he coming to see you today?"

Her assumption made me grin. She didn't ask _if_. She knew better. "I'm not sure. Lunchtime, probably."

"Tell me again how he…" Angela trailed off, her attention on something on my right. "Crap. What is _he_ doing here?" she groaned suddenly.

I followed her gaze to see Laurent, her boss, walking through the grounds toward the center of the fair. His swagger – and his long dreadlocks – were unmistakable. He wasn't heading for her booth, and he actually was moving away from us, but she probably needed to get going in case he changed direction.

As I turned back to her, I began, "I'll see you—" But my words caught in my throat and my eyes went wide when my gaze landed on my booth behind her. For a second I could only stare. Then I choked out, "What is _she_ doing here?"

Angela looked back at the archery booth. "Isn't that…?"

"Victoria." I hissed her name as I watched. My stepmother was standing in front of _my_ booth. Talking to _my_ boss. Wearing a short black skirt, black heels, and a low-cut red top. What the hell was she up to?

We watched James and Victoria for a minute in silence. Suddenly my stomach churned. "Oh… Oh, gross! She's _flirting_ with him!" I stared in horror as my stepmother gazed up at James through her lashes and touched his hand as she giggled. "Ugh! I'm gonna throw up."

Angela shot me a sympathetic look. "What do you think she's doing?"

"Catching a disease, probably," I muttered. "I can't believe she touched him." I wrinkled my nose as Victoria continued to throw herself at James. And as James grew arrogant with her attention. He liked her. He was flirting back. I really was going to throw up.

"I could go break it up," Angela offered.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. She's leaving."

James picked up the pile of arrows from the counter and began spreading them out as Victoria backed away smiling. He was trying to look casual, like he didn't care that she was leaving. But when she called one last good-bye and turned to sashay away, he took a few steps away from the booth so he could have a better view of her short skirt and the way she purposefully made it swing.

"Well, that was revolting," I remarked, watching Victoria to be sure she really left.

Angela was watching James. "He's still looking," she commented. "He's—"

Suddenly she broke into laughter. I turned back to James to see that he had taken a few more steps away from the booth to follow Victoria's retreating rear end. But he hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking, so he had slid in a pile of loose gravel and landed on his hands and knees in the dirt. I snickered as he began spouting curses at the arrows that rolled away from him. Then my amusement quickly died.

One of the sharp arrows was stuck in his leg.

I felt my face go pale. "Oh, God, he's bleeding all over everything."

Angela didn't even have to see my expression to know that I wouldn't handle the blood well. "Stay here, Bella. We don't need you passing out today."

I nodded mechanically as she took off toward my booth. I watched her reach James's side and say something to him, then shake her head as he brushed her off. When she insisted he let her help, I turned my back. I couldn't stand seeing him bleed anymore.

While I waited for her to come back to let me know that it was safe for me to go to work, customers began to wander past. I wondered if I should go to Angela's booth until she was finished with James. Before I could decide, I heard someone sidling up behind me. The shudder that rippled across my shoulder blades warned me that it wasn't a customer. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed I was wrong.

"Bella."

Damn.

I turned slowly and looked up. And took a step back to look up some more. "Hey, Felix."

His eyes wandered. I wished I hadn't felt so casual about the bodice this morning. I had to fight the urge to tug my hair down over my shoulders to hide myself from his stare. When he'd looked all he wanted, he finally asked, "Is Angela working your booth again today?"

I frowned. There was something in the tone of his question that made me uneasy. "No." I glanced around him to see Angela still struggling with James, and I quickly looked away again. "James got hurt, and I can't deal with the blood. I'm waiting until he makes it to the first aid station. Why?"

Felix's eyes burned on me. "I was just thinking, if you weren't working again today, maybe you should use your free time—"

"Felix."

The voice was quiet, but it clearly was a reprimand. Felix's lip curled a little before he stepped away from me. I cringed and forced myself to turn.

Jane and the royals stood a few feet away. They were spotless in their robes and crowns. Demetri smirked at Felix as Aro blatantly studied me and Caius glared. Alec and Marcus pointedly ignored me. Jane gazed blandly at Felix.

"We're waiting for you," she told him flatly.

Felix moved away from me to join the group. When he was on their side, Jane's sharp eyes darted to me. It almost felt like she was scorching me with her gaze when she looked me up and down. I shifted my weight uncomfortably under her stare. Her eyes lifted to meet mine, and they were dark and emotionless. But there was something roiling beneath the surface that made me almost afraid to look away.

Thankfully, she looked away first. She turned her back, dismissing me, and marched regally away. Alec and Marcus fell in behind her without hesitation. Caius sneered before trailing after them, and Demetri strolled casually beside him.

Aro and Felix lingered to stare at me. Aro's stare was intrigued, like before, but Felix's stare was… vile. Aggressive. I made myself gaze steadily back even though I wanted to run away from them to the safety of my booth.

Finally Aro turned to head after his friends. He muttered something to Felix, who turned away much more slowly, his lips curving into a lewd smile just before he pulled his eyes from me.

When they were gone, I raced to my booth, shuddering the entire way. James and Angela were nowhere in sight, and the arrows were stacked on the counter. There was no sign of blood, so I grabbed the pile and began sorting them out, hoping the work would distract me.

And wishing Edward was here.


	32. Inviting

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

Angela's booth was _busy_.

I supposed that was what I got for taking my lunch break at one in the afternoon. But that was when Tyler Crowley had wandered back in from his lunch and offered to cover mine, so I had taken it. And I was taking it alone, apparently.

Edward hadn't shown up all morning. Not that I'd been looking for him… much. I _had_ been busy at my booth. But I was surprised that he hadn't appeared.

I slipped through the crowd and into Angela's booth to stick my quesadilla in the microwave hidden in the back. While it heated, I helped fill the orders that were placed at the counter. Angela gave me a grateful look when I handed her two bottles of soda from the cooler before she had to leave the front. I smiled back, then moved to fill the next order.

After a few minutes, I told her, "Sorry, Angela. Tyler's covering me, so I have to go."

"It's okay." She took the bottle of water from my hand. "I hate you for it, but I'll get over it when I'm eating my quesadilla later."

I grinned and grabbed a bottle of water for myself. "I'll stay away until then." I started to leave the booth with my lunch and almost ran into Ben. "Oh, hey, Ben. Hey, Angela," I called back to her. "Reinforcements."

"Good. Get up here, Cheney," she yelled to her boyfriend.

Ben smiled at her, then he turned a serious expression back to me. "Bella, you might want to go check on your truck."

I felt my face pale. "Why?"

His face twisted into an apologetic look. "Just… You need to go out there."

My fingers tightened around my water bottle. "Thanks, Ben."

He smiled ruefully and moved to Angela's side. I quickly stuffed the warm, foil-covered quesadilla and the bottle of water into my purse and hurried out of the booth, through the remaining lunch crowd, and to the employee entrance.

I was all the way to the parking lot before I realized that I hadn't driven today.

"What the hell…?" I muttered when I remembered that Jake had dropped me off. What was Ben talking about? Frowning, I took a few more steps out into the parking area, trying to figure out what he had intended. Then I saw.

Edward was leaning casually against the passenger side door of his Volvo a few feet to the right of the employee entrance. His eyes were bright on me when I finally noticed him, and he was smiling that lopsided smile that I loved. I felt my face break into a wide grin in response, and I immediately headed over to join him.

"You're going to get me in trouble," I informed him as I walked up.

His smile was tender when I came to a stop in front of him. "Am I," he returned, unconcerned as he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes." I tried to look stern, but my smile betrayed me. "What are you doing out here?"

"It's your lunch break, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I hesitated, trying to figure out the purpose of his drawing me out into the parking lot. I must have looked confused, or maybe uncertain, because he pushed away from his car and slipped an arm around my shoulders.

"No one will see us," he assured me. "C'mon."

For once, being seen actually hadn't been that big a concern. Not after the fair workers had loyally covered for me since I'd met him. But I ignored that train of thought to focus on his leading me away from the fair. "Where are we going?"

"Just come with me."

He pressed a gentle kiss to my hair as he turned me to head into the trees. I gave up trying to figure out his plan and focused on how his arm felt around me. How his fingers were toying with a lock of my hair as we walked. How he shortened his stride to match mine.

And when he led me into the trees, I focused on not tripping over any undergrowth and falling on my face.

Even with my intense determination not to, I still managed to stumble over a tree root. Edward's arm dropped from my shoulders to my waist so quickly I barely registered the movement. He pulled me against him to break my fall. We stopped for a second for me to regain my balance. I felt myself blushing as he gazed intently down at me.

"You okay?" he murmured.

"Yeah." I didn't look at his face. "Just clumsy."

He didn't relax his tight hold on my waist. "That's okay," he replied quietly. "I've got you."

A variety of responses raced through my mind, none of which I would say out loud. But they made the blush darker, which seemed to amuse Edward. He smiled as he kissed my temple and gave me a gentle squeeze. "Almost there," he promised. Then he carefully turned me in the right direction and guided me forward.

I moved slowly, keeping my eyes on the ground to make sure I didn't trip again. Edward politely didn't comment as he walked beside me with his arm still snug around me. A minute later, as promised, he pulled me to a stop, and I lifted my head to see where he'd brought me.

It was a meadow.

We were standing at the edge, where the trees opened unexpectedly onto a perfect circle of grass and wildflowers. I'd never seen a clearing so symmetrical, so flawless, so… _pretty_. I felt myself gaping at the vibrant purples of the flowers that were splashed among the deep green of the grass, at the smooth arc of the tree trunks that enclosed the opposing side of the meadow a few dozen feet away, at the swaying of the foliage in the gentle breeze and the insects that danced through the movement…

And at the little wicker picnic basket that sat on a red blanket spread over the grass in the center of the clearing.

My eyes moved to Edward's face. He was smiling as he watched me. "I thought, maybe," he began, moving to stand in front of me, "since it's only cloudy, and not raining, we could have a picnic." As he spoke, he took my hand in his and started walking backward, leading me toward the blanket. I trailed along with him, focused now on the brilliant green of his eyes. I couldn't find the words to answer him, but the look in his eyes told me that my expression was enough.

He tugged me down on the blanket and sat close beside me. For a moment, I stared at everything around me. Then, finally, I murmured, "How did you find this?"

"Emmett." Edward seemed a little amused, but mostly just tolerant as he leaned back on his elbows and took his own look around. "He likes to camp and hike. He makes me go with him sometimes. We camped here once. I think he forgot about it after that."

"It's… amazing," I said.

He looked pleased. "I thought you'd like it," he replied.

"I love it." I leaned in to kiss him lightly. "Thank you."

He shifted to lean on one elbow and lifted his free hand to brush my hair back over my shoulder. His fingers curled around my neck, his thumb gently stroking from my jaw to my shoulder. "You're welcome." He grinned suddenly. "But you may not want to thank me yet. You haven't seen the food I brought. It may have you running back to get a turkey leg."

I laughed. "Unless you brought all barbecue, I seriously doubt that anything in that basket would make me even think about eating a turkey leg."

"Maybe not a leg," Edward began. He reached into the basket and pulled out a Ziploc bag. "But a turkey sandwich. With mustard?"

I smiled and took the bag from him. "This is perfect. Thanks."

He reached into the basket again and revealed the bag of chips I'd opened at his house. "Plain. No barbecue."

"How'd you know?" I teased. Then, as he took two bottles of water out of the basket, I remembered the lunch I'd brought for myself. "Oh! Hold on." I grabbed my purse and tugged the quesadilla free. "It may be a little cold now, but it's chicken. Like you wanted."

Edward took the packet I offered and drew in a deep breath. "A quesadilla?" he guessed, his eyes lighting up. He unwrapped the foil quickly and let out a quiet groan. "Holy hell. It smells amazing." He looked up at me, his expression apologetic. "This isn't fair. A turkey sandwich for a quesadilla?"

"It's fair," I promised him. I smiled as he inhaled again. I loved how he reacted when I cooked something for him. "Go ahead."

Slowly, he lifted the quesadilla and took a bite. I laughed when he closed his eyes over a low hum. "No wonder Angela wanted these," he muttered. "This is incredible."

Grinning to myself, I unwrapped my sandwich. "Thanks."

He opened his eyes to see me getting ready to eat. Without a word, he broke off half the quesadilla and held it out to me. When he saw me getting ready to protest, he sighed and took my sandwich from me. He tore the sandwich in two, then handed me half the sandwich and half the quesadilla. I shook my head in amusement and smiled as I accepted the offer.

As we settled in to eat, I let my eyes wander over the space around us, taking in all the colors and activity. When I looked back at Edward a moment later, I found him watching me. His eyes were bright, brilliant emerald, crinkled at the corners with his smile. He was the only thing that could distract me from the meadow.

This was the best lunch break I'd ever had.

* * *

**EPOV**

This lunch break business wasn't half bad.

I'd been expecting some kind of frustration. Annoyance that I only had a half hour or so with Bella before I had to let her go again. But somehow the constraint made things seem to stand out more. Maybe I just focused more because I knew that I didn't have much time with her. Or maybe it was where we were.

She really seemed to like the meadow.

I'd wanted to bring her here for a while. Today had been a perfect chance. It was close to the fair, and it finally wasn't raining. It gave us privacy from her coworkers since no one else knew that it existed. And like I'd expected, it had given me a chance to see the artist in her light up as she took in the color and movement of the clearing with bright, shining eyes.

God, I loved those eyes.

I watched them skim over the meadow again as she picked through a handful of chips. When her gaze landed on me, she smiled, and I felt my breath catch. The clouds lightened a little as the sun tried to break through, and even though it failed, the air around us brightened. And I saw the reddish tint in Bella's hair flare.

I wished I could see her in full, warm sunlight. Damn this state and its weather. But the pale natural light was better than I'd expected. I reached out to lift a lock of her hair and twirl it between my fingers to study its highlights. "Your hair has red in it," I commented casually.

"In the sun," she agreed.

"I noticed it before," I replied. "Certain ways you move, the light catches it. But it is redder in the sun. I think." I shot a frustrated look toward the sky.

Bella laughed. "It is kind of hard to tell here, isn't it?"

"I wish I could have seen you in Phoenix."

Bella blinked at me. I was just as surprised. I had no idea where that had come from.

As she stared, I turned my attention to the last bite of my quesadilla. Which wasn't a bad distraction. It had been the best Mexican food I'd ever had. I told her so again, to distract her, too. She smiled at me, but I could see she still was thrown by my Phoenix comment.

I was, too.

So I guided us back to our casual conversation from a few minutes before. We quickly settled back into an easy rhythm. Talking about nothing and everything. It was comfortable. I loved talking with her.

I learned that her morning had been much more entertaining than mine. I told her about getting home only ten minutes before Carlisle. About how I'd watched a little TV to pass the time until I'd needed to shower and get ready to drive to the festival. And she told me about her stepmother being at the festival when she'd gotten there. About the demon woman flirting with James, the rat boss. About the royals sneaking up on her. Then, when she knew that I was getting ready to explode with frustration and fury, she made me laugh by telling me about Angela's overwhelmed food booth. And by blushing darkly when she told me about Angela's interest in our day together – particularly our kiss, like Bella had promised.

Which made me determine that the girls would need something new to talk about after lunch, so I did the honorable thing and pulled Bella to me to kiss her. Just to give her a new story. And I eased her down on the blanket beside me to keep kissing her. Just so she would have an interesting spin on the tale. And maybe I hitched her leg over my hip again. Just a little. So she would have that gorgeous blush on her cheeks when she told the censored version that I knew she would tell.

She eased back after a moment. Her breathing slowed and settled after I released her knee, and she nestled into my side and rested her head on my chest. I toyed with her hair as she picked absently at my shirt. For a few minutes we lay in silence, listening to the sounds of the meadow around us and just being together, alone, without worrying about anyone finding us. Then Bella stirred a little.

"I need to get back," she mumbled. I tightened my hold on her in response even though she made no move to sit up. I wasn't ready for her to go yet. She clearly felt the same way; she gave my waist a gentle squeeze and burrowed closer to me before she added, "I don't want to give James any reason to take away my half day off next Saturday."

"Day off?" I echoed curiously. That had potential.

"It's prom." She said it like it was a dirty word. I grinned. "Alice is making me go."

A second later her words sank in. She was going to prom. She said Alice was making her, but… had someone asked her? Was she going with someone? Or would someone – like Horny Mike or Felix the Freak – attach himself to her when she got there? Guys would see her, all dressed up and beautiful, and they would…

Hell. She was mine. I had no intention of letting her go alone, and if some other guy thought he was taking her… Well, I had no intention of that happening, either. I forced my clenched jaw to relax enough for me to ask, "Do you have a date?"

I cringed internally. Even though I'd managed to unclench my teeth, my voice still sounded tense, and there was a jealous bite to it I was sure Bella would catch. And sure enough, she twisted so she could prop herself up on one elbow to look down at my face. Her hair tumbled down toward the blanket, hanging like a dark, heavy curtain only a few inches away. Any other time I would have been distracted by that sight. But right now, I was focused on her response.

She looked amused. And pleased. She seemed to like my possessive jealousy. Her wide brown eyes sparked with mischief and a smile teased the corner of her lips as she returned, "Do I need one?"

Everything in me relaxed with her reaction. I pretended to seriously consider her question. "Depends…. Would you say yes to just anyone, or are you waiting for someone special?"

She shoved herself upright. I could see the slight curve of her grin before she turned away from me. "I'll let you know if someone special asks," she said as she focused on putting away our picnic items.

I sat up beside her. "Bella?"

She didn't look up from her tidying. "Hm?"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"Edward?"

I watched her put away the last of the lunch things. "Hm?"

"Someone special just asked."

My heart slammed. I felt an enormous grin spread across my face. Bella glanced over at me, and she was smiling widely. I reached out to slip my hand into her hair and tug her to me so I could kiss that smile.

After a moment, she pulled back. Her smile had faded into a serious, almost disgusted expression. "I want to go with you," she said. "But I don't think I can."

Her stepfamily. Damn them. My eyebrows lowered. "Yes, you can."

Her smile returned, but it was rueful. "The shallow side of me wants to. To walk into prom with you and see their reaction. But the reasonable side of me doesn't want to lose you." She shook her head to stop my protest. "There are two weeks after prom before I graduate. I don't want to lose that time with you just for one night."

"We'll find a way around it." I felt my anger and frustration building. This was something Bella wanted. Something I could give her. "Like you said, it's two weeks. That's not that long. Then school will be over and you can move out, and she can't stop us from seeing each other."

"You don't know Victoria." Bella grimaced a little. "She's sneaky. I've never seen anyone like her, and I just… I want to give her as little time as possible to react to us before I move out. I don't want to give her any chances."

She paused and stared blindly out over the meadow. Then she continued quietly, almost to herself, "I questioned her once, when she first moved in, why I had to clean up after them. And I didn't see Jake for two months. I wasn't grounded, she just kept us apart. The only reason I finally got to see him again is Billy and Charlie are friends, so other people got involved. She still tries to separate us, even though she knows she can't. Not with Jake. But if she and the spawn found out I was dating you… There is no one to stand up for us."

She paused again. Something flashed across her face. I watched her jaw slowly clench and her eyes darken. "But if I have to go, I want you there," she said suddenly. "I'll think about it. See if I can come up with a way to make it work."

I smiled. There was my spunky girl. "We'll both think about it. But for now…" I stood and pulled her to her feet in front of me. Then I quickly swept her legs out from under her.

She gasped as I caught her in my arms. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you get back to work safely. I don't want to get you in trouble." I smirked as I started into the trees with her.

She rolled her eyes. But she didn't protest. Instead, she slipped one arm around my neck so she could rest more comfortably against my chest. I tried to contain my idiotic grin as I picked my way carefully through the trees.

The only time I'd gotten to hold her, I hadn't been able to enjoy it. This time, once I got past the memory of her limp and feverish in my arms… I definitely was enjoying it. Her arm around my neck, her gentle weight in my arms, her long hair swaying below her, her scent clouding my mind… I wondered if she would object if I wanted to carry her everywhere from now on.

But when we reached the edge of the forest, I reluctantly set her back on her feet. She slipped her hand into mine and walked close beside me through the employee parking lot. "You had Ben lie to me," she remarked when we were almost to the festival's entrance.

I grinned. I didn't feel guilty about that at all. "Yes. I did."

"He's usually not that good a liar." She paused and looked up at me. "I didn't even remember that Jake drove me until I got out here."

"I hoped you wouldn't."

She shook her head. "I told him about Dartmouth this morning."

I took a second to enjoy the randomness of her train of thought. Then I focused on her words. "What did he say?"

"He wants me to go. Of course. He understands about Victoria and how she would explode if she found out. How she may actually try to murder me. But… I promised him I would think about going. Seems I have a lot of things to think through."

I kissed her hair. "We both do."

Movement through the cars caught my attention as I lifted my head. Someone was walking away from us two rows over. I watched as a girl I recognized as Jane stopped at the fair's entrance and stared emotionlessly at us. I felt my face twisting into a sneer. "What's her problem?" I demanded.

Bella followed my gaze. When she saw Jane, she instinctively shrank into my side. Which made my arm flex around her and my glare intensify. Jane just gazed passively back at me.

"Well…" Bella hesitated. "Aro is in charge of their group. Jane's like… the second in command? She doesn't like it when Aro is interested in anyone but her or their little gang."

I focused on one part of her answer. "Aro's interested in you?"

Bella shifted her weight, embarrassed. "Us." When I glanced down at her expectantly, she elaborated, "He's interested when people do things he doesn't expect. Like you and me. He's waiting…" She trailed off with a blush and looked down.

I understood immediately. He was waiting for me to leave Bella. "He's going to be waiting a while," I snarled.

Jane still stared. I felt my lip curl, and I was vaguely aware of a rattling in my chest. Her expression changed, just slightly – a trace of a frown. Then she turned and walked into the fair.

"What did you do?"

"Huh?" I looked down to see Bella frowning up at me.

She glanced toward where Jane had been standing, then she turned back to me. "Did you just… growl?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

But I did. I _had_ growled. The royals just made me so damn angry. And I felt fiercely protective of Bella. To the point of growling in defense of her, apparently.

But the growl had worked. Jane had left.

Bella studied me for a moment. A small smile lit her eyes. She knew what she had heard. And it amused her. "I have to go," she said. "Tyler's covering my booth. Thank you so much for lunch. I'll see you later."

"Tonight," I agreed. I dropped a light kiss to her curved lips. "Have a good day, m'lady."

She stepped back and rolled her eyes. "I'm dating a dork," she teased.

"You're dating Emmett?"

Her laughter was bright and happy. "I left a quesadilla for him in the picnic basket. Make sure he gets it. Intact."

"No promises." I smiled. "But he may ask you out after he eats it."

"Scary." Her eyes shone. "Maybe you _should_ eat it."

"Works for me."

Grinning, she headed toward the festival. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

I watched her disappear into the grounds. For a moment, I gazed after her, praying the rest of her day would go well. Then I started back to the meadow to collect our picnic supplies. And wished she was with me, safe and protected.

This day couldn't end fast enough.


	33. Burning

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

This day was going on _forever_.

I was incredibly busy all day. My booth brought in more money than it had all season, probably because even though the weather stayed overcast and cool, there miraculously was no rain beyond a five-minute downpour in the middle of the afternoon. I was pleasantly surprised when the precipitation tapered off and didn't return, and the customers seemed to share my enthusiasm, spending more time and money at the fair than usual.

So by closing, I was exhausted. And more than ready to see Edward.

When Angela had stopped by my booth on her way back from lunch to thank me for the quesadilla, I'd asked her to tell Ben he was a jerk, but to thank him anyway. Then, when she'd grinned and asked me how my lunch had gone, I'd very briefly told her about the picnic. I hadn't mentioned the meadow – that was our private place – or prom. Alice, Jasper, and Jake would be the only ones who would know about Edward's plans to show up as my date.

The possible outcomes of that scenario made me incredibly nervous. But it also made me smile like an idiot every time I thought about his asking me. Or about him in a suit.

I was grinning over a new image of debonair Edward in my head when James slunk up to the booth. My smile faded immediately. His rodent eyes followed my movements as I put away the last of the bows and tried to pretend he wasn't there. When I ran out of things to clean up, I finally forced myself to turn and face him.

He was leaning on the counter, leering in at me. I suppressed a shiver when I noticed his gaze lifting to my face. He was such a pervert.

When he finally looked me in the eye, he said flatly, "You're fired."

My mouth fell open. For a minute, I just stared at him. Finally I stuttered, "But… What… Why?"

He shoved away from counter to stand up straight so he could look down at me. And down… and down… That time I couldn't stop the disgusted shudder. I felt like he was taking a long last survey to commit me to memory. He still wasn't looking at my face when he answered, "I can't afford to pay you anymore."

That was a lie. After the business his booth had done today, he could afford to pay me now more than ever. It wasn't about the days I'd left work early or switched booths with Angela because of Edward, either. Even if he'd known about that, we'd been told repeatedly that as long as we covered our shifts, we could leave or temporarily exchange jobs without concern because it could be so difficult to contact a boss for permission here.

That left one reason for his firing me.

Victoria.

I felt my lip curl. I had no idea why she would want me to lose my job, and I had no idea what she would have said to James to get him to agree to it, but I knew that she was responsible for this. I wondered what she was up to.

Drawing in a deep breath, I grabbed my purse and started out of the booth. James met me at the door, moving to pin me between the wall and his body like he always did. He handed me my last paycheck and sneered a little when I took it.

"Good luck," I told him quickly, sincerely wondering how he would manage the booth alone. Then I scooted around him and made my way to the employee entrance to wait for Angela.

She showed up a few minutes after I got there. She smiled when she noticed me, but as she drew closer, I watched the smile fade. "What's wrong?" she asked before she'd even reached me.

I waited until she came to a stop in front of me. "James fired me."

Her mouth dropped open just like mine had. "_What_?" she exclaimed. "He _fired_ you? For what?"

"I guess it was more like letting me go than firing me," I commented. Then I explained what he'd said and my theory that Victoria was behind it. Her eyes narrowed and her face was livid when I finished.

"That bitch," she spat. "What is her _problem_? Why would she want you fired?"

I shrugged. "She's psychotic." I glanced past her to see Ben walking toward us. "Explain to Ben for me?" I requested. When she nodded, I pulled her into a quick hug. "Thank you for everything, Angela. I'll see you later."

She squeezed me tightly before stepping back. "Bye, Bella. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks. Hey, Ben," I greeted him as he came up beside his girlfriend. "I'm outta here. Jake's waiting. Thanks for lying to me today."

Ben grinned. "No problem."

I waved and headed out into the parking lot. Jacob was parked a little to the side of the entrance. I hurried to his car and jumped in.

He didn't hesitate. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

I sighed. "Take me to Alice's house, please." He didn't move, and I sighed again. "I'll tell you on the way."

Jacob turned the key and slowly pulled away from the fair. As promised, once we were out of sight of the festival, I gave him a fast recap of my conversation with James. When I was done, Jake's jaw was tight, and his face was violently dark. I watched his hands clench around the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

For a long moment, he was silent. Then, finally, he muttered, "What the hell is she up to? You've got to stop her from doing this kind of crap, Bella."

"Stop her how? I'm not even sure what she did." I stared blindly out the window at the trees that flashed past. "Three weeks, Jake. I only have to deal with her for three more weeks. Then I graduate, and I can leave."

Jake fell silent again. I knew what he was thinking. It was bittersweet for both of us; leaving meant getting away from Victoria, but it also meant moving away from Jacob. I couldn't wait for one, but I dreaded the other. So I changed the subject. "Edward asked me to prom."

Jacob suddenly laughed. "How are you planning on pulling that off?"

"I don't really know." I glanced over at him. "But I want to go with him."

"Dartmouth, prom, hiding a guy in your room… Your life got kind of crazy when he showed up."

I smiled softly. "Yeah. It kind of did." I looked out the window again as Jake pulled up outside Alice's house. "Thank you, Jake."

"Want me to wait?"

"No. I'll have Alice take me home." Impulsively, I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"If you and Romeo decide to get out of bed."

"Hilarious." I smacked his arm before swinging open my door. "Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells."

I grinned as I made my way to the front porch. Jacob stayed at the curb until Esme answered my knock. When she opened the door, I waved to Jacob, and he waved back before pulling away.

"Hello, Bella," Esme greeted me as I stepped inside. "Alice told me you'd be stopping by."

Even though she smiled at me, I fought a sense of discomfort as I stood in front of her. The last time I'd seen her, I'd been pretty out of it, but I'd stood up to her and left with Edward despite her protests; the time before that, I'd run out when she'd admitted to getting me into an amazing college. She hadn't deserved either of those reactions from someone she treated like a daughter. I felt like a jerk for behaving the way I had. So, since I was clearing things up so much today…

But Esme spoke again before I could. "She's in her room," she told me, clearly expecting me to want to get away from her as quickly as I could. I could tell she knew that I felt awkward, but I also knew that she thought I would be angry with her for telling Alice about Dartmouth before I did. She was wrong.

"Esme?"

She was starting to back away toward the kitchen. She stopped to look at me, her face cautious. "Hm?"

I drew in a deep breath and forced myself to meet her gaze. "Esme, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For the Dartmouth thing."

Esme's careful expression melted. "Oh, honey. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for going about it the way I did. I should have told you."

"No, it's okay," I assured her. "I really appreciate it. Everything you did for me. I just wish Victoria…" I trailed off and bit my lower lip as I regrouped. Then I finished quietly, "I just wish I could go."

Esme's arms suddenly were around me. "You can, sweetheart. Don't let her stop you."

I clenched my jaw as I hugged her back. Like my friends, she respected my desire for her not to interfere with my relationship with Victoria, my stepsisters, and Charlie. And like my friends, she hated every second she had to stand back and watch. But she left it alone. For me.

"Thank you, Esme," I whispered into her hair. "So much."

She gave me a light squeeze before releasing me and stepping back. Her expression became serious as she surveyed me. "Bella?" she began. "About this Edward boy."

I cringed. "Yeah?"

"I like him."

I blinked at her. "What?"

She smiled warmly, her eyes lit with amusement. "I like him."

For a moment, I just stared at her. Then, slowly, I felt myself beginning to smile back. "Thank you, Esme."

Esme leaned in to kiss my cheek lightly. "You're welcome." She pulled back and headed for the kitchen. "I reserve the right to keep a close eye on him, though. In case he steps out of line."

My grin widened. "Of course."

She paused to smile back at me, then she disappeared into the kitchen. I stood for a second, absorbing the conversation, before I headed down the hall to Alice's room.

"He asked you to prom."

I slammed to a stop in Alice's doorway. "Dammit, Alice, you could at least let me get in the room before you steal my news."

Alice suddenly was in front of me in a flurry of pink and black. I leaned back to take in her silky pastel pajamas and her carefully styled hair. Before I could comment, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to her bed. "I knew it. I knew he'd ask you," she sang, pulling me down beside her. "You wore the pajamas, didn't you."

The memory of Edward's hand on my bare knee made my face start to heat. I quickly focused on her. "Speaking of pajamas, what the hell are you made up for?"

She waved my question off. "He liked them. I told you he would like them. And I told you you'd be going to prom."

"I didn't technically say yes." I gave her a fast explanation of Edward's and my discussion. "So we're going to try to figure it out."

"Prom, Dartmouth… You've got a lot of figuring out to do, Bella," Alice chided.

"No kidding." I made a face. "And there's more."

When I finished telling Alice about Victoria's having James fire me, I thought she was going to explode. She swore for a few minutes before falling into a long, silent fuming. Finally she muttered, "I'd love to rip her apart and burn the pieces."

I snickered at the image of little Alice ripping anyone apart. "Okay, since I'm causing violent thoughts now, I'm going. Drive me home?"

"Sure." Alice sprang up and grabbed her frighteningly lacy pink robe. I eyed her as she shrugged into it.

"What _are_ you made up for?" I demanded.

She fluffed her hair. "Jasper's coming over. He forgot his history book."

"Ah." I nodded and headed for the hallway. "I'll have Esme drive me home, then."

"No, I'll take you." She trailed me down the hall and called to Esme, "Mom, I'm taking Bella home! If Jazz shows up, tell him he better be here when I get back."

"I'll pass along the warning," Esme replied.

Alice didn't even wait until we got to the car before she started trying to railroad me into going to prom. The entire drive consisted of her cajoling, ordering, begging, and threatening me in an effort to get me to promise I would go with Edward. A few times she switched tactics and cajoled, ordered, begged, and threatened me about attending Dartmouth, but she quickly returned to the topic of prom every time. She only gave up when she pulled up along the curb outside my house. That was when she gave me one last laugh before I had to go into my personal hell.

"Burn the pieces," she offered with a serious expression.

I shook my head as I climbed out of the car. "Tell Jasper hi," I requested. "Thanks, Alice."

"Bye, Bella."

I watched her drive off. Then I drew in a deep breath and headed inside.

Victoria was waiting. "Have fun at work today?" she asked the second I was in the door.

A red haze immediately blurred my vision. I strode straight into the kitchen and threw my purse down on the counter. She trailed me, and I worked to relax my jaw before I answered, "It's just work."

She couldn't wipe the suspicion and fury off her face fast enough. I looked her straight in the eye and met her annoyance with my own. If she expected me to tell her she'd won, she was mistaken. And unless she was planning on forcing the issue and revealing her part in James's actions, she wasn't going to get anything more out of me than the general observation I'd just made.

I may not be a great liar, but I knew how to avoid having to try.

When she realized that I wasn't going to give her what she wanted, she sneered at me. "We had Chinese for dinner. Jessica spilled her nail polish in the car on the way home. Clean it up."

Before I could reply, she spun on her heel and strutted out. I noticed Jessica and Lauren lurking in the living room. They smirked at me before following their mother upstairs.

For a while, I stood alone in the middle of the kitchen, fighting back tears of frustration and anger. Finally, I made myself walk out to their car to check the damage.

Cotton candy pink. All over the passenger seat.

Burn the pieces.

Rage overwhelmed me and I entertained the idea. Just for a moment. Then, slowly, I turned and headed back inside to gather my supplies.

So I could clean up at least one of the messes they'd made in my life.

* * *

**EPOV**

Carlisle had spilled a bottle of soda in the middle of the kitchen. I'd helped him clean it up, but it had made him late leaving for work. Which had made me late leaving for Bella's. Which had made me strangely anxious. So I drove a little faster than necessary, and I ended up getting to her house only ten minutes later than I'd planned.

When I finally climbed through her open bedroom window, the first thing I noticed was that she was in her normal fetal position as she sketched on her bed. The second thing I noticed was that she was back to wearing her flannel pajama pants and her blue T-shirt, with her hair damp and curling over her shoulders from her shower.

And the third thing I noticed made my heart ache a little and made me understand the urgency I'd felt about seeing her. It also explained the comfort clothing.

I moved to kneel on the floor beside her and reached up to run a fingertip over the dark shadow under her bloodshot eye. She didn't look at me, but I clearly could see the weariness on her face. "You look exhausted," I whispered.

Her expression twisted a little. But she turned slightly toward me when I brushed her hair back over her shoulder and cupped her cheek in my palm. As I stroked her cheekbone gently with my thumb, she replied lowly, "I just got done cleaning nail polish off the upholstery of my sisters' car. After I got home from telling Esme I was sorry for running out on her for the Dartmouth thing. And telling Alice that you asked me to prom. And that I got fired."

My hand froze on her face. I jerked back to stare at her. "You got _fired_?"

"Thanks to Victoria." Bella's voice was dark. "I know that's why she was there this morning. And tonight she asked me how my day went. I didn't tell her, and obviously she can't ask." She frowned at her sketch before adding, "So since she technically doesn't know, she can't make me stay home on weekends, at least."

I stared at her for a moment. She still didn't look at me. When her pencil finally hesitated over the page, I took the sketchbook from her hands and set it aside without looking at it. I didn't need to see her drawing to know how she was feeling tonight. Then I stood and cautiously slid my arms under her.

She didn't protest when I lifted her from the bed. I carried her to the rocking chair in the corner and sat, settling her carefully in my lap. She immediately nestled against my chest. I rested my cheek on the top of her head and slowly began to rock us back and forth.

It didn't take her long to doze off.

I kept rocking her, and I took in everything about her as she slept. Her scent. Her damp hair, silky under my cheek. Her warmth. Her gentle weight in my arms. Her fingers curling into my shirt as she dreamed.

She was so strong. Putting up with so much crap to keep others around her happy. It was ridiculous. And it was wearing her down. I wasn't sure how much more she could take. The need to make things right for her grew to an almost painful burning in my chest, centered directly under the hand that fed an electric current to my heart. But I didn't know what to do except be there for her when she needed me. Like now.

After a few minutes, she stirred slightly against my chest. She would wake up again in a while. The rocking chair wouldn't be comfortable enough for her to sleep for long. But while she did, I wouldn't stop rocking her.

And I would never let her go.


	34. Revealing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

I groaned and burrowed a little deeper into my pillow. Then I froze when I realized that my pillow was warm and had a heartbeat.

And was nuzzling my hair.

I smiled and pressed my face into Edward's chest. His arms tightened around me. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find that I was still in his lap in the rocking chair.

Which explained my stiff muscles.

With a sigh, I kissed his chest and eased back. He reluctantly let me go and took my hand to help me slide to my feet. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

I made a face as I stretched. "Yeah. Just a little stiff." I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost one in the morning. I'd been in Edward's lap for quite a while. When I looked back at him, he was arching his back and stretching his arms over his head. Holding me hadn't been comfortable for him.

But he hadn't let me go.

As he lowered his arms, I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle tug. He smiled and let me pull him to his feet in front of me. His smile widened when I reached up to slide my fingers through his hair and draw his mouth down to mine. "Thank you," I murmured against his lips.

"My pleasure," he replied, kissing me again. His mouth trailed along my jaw and to my ear. "Truly," he added as his lips found the sensitive spot just below my earlobe.

Chaos exploded in my head as a tremor ran through my body. Edward chuckled lowly and caught me at the waist to steady me. I didn't even mind the cockiness in his grin when he took my weight in his arms. But I still called him on it. "You're a little arrogant," I informed him.

"And you're a little tired," he responded casually.

"Hm." I was. And I didn't want to examine the reasons why. But I did want to go to bed and curl up next to Edward.

I glanced toward the bed and noticed my sketchbook lying where he had placed it on the quilt. My mind shot to the drawing I'd been working on. It wasn't finished. But I wanted to show it to him. To thank him for what he'd done for me. The sketch was for him, anyway, and it was so close to being completed that showing him now wouldn't make much difference in the reaction.

"I want to show you something," I began, pulling away from him. His fingers trailed along my hip until I was out of his reach; he didn't want to let go. I smiled to myself as I moved to the bed.

When I turned back to him with my sketchbook in hand, I saw his face light with curiosity and interest. He loved seeing what I was sketching. Mostly because he understood that my work was the best way to judge my mood. But I'd been working on this sketch for two days, and I'd tried hard to keep my melancholy out of it tonight. I hoped I'd succeeded. I really wanted him to like it.

I crossed back to him, flipping to the page I wanted, and stopped, cradling it against my chest and looking up at him. "It's for you. It's not… done…. It's pretty close, but…" My heart hammered as I stumbled over my words. I almost changed my mind as he gazed down at me, his emerald eyes intense on mine. "I just… I wanted you to see it now, and I… Well, here." I shoved the open book at him before I could convince myself not to.

Edward took the book from me without looking away from my face. For a long moment, he continued to stare down into my eyes. I shifted my weight, wondering if he wasn't going to look, if he'd hate it if he did look, if I could get the book back from him—

He looked down.

I watched his face change – his entire body change. He tensed, his hand tightening over the spine of the book. His breathing picked up. And his face… A dozen emotions raced across his face before it went blank. But his eyes, locked on the picture, betrayed him.

I'd hurt him.

I swallowed hard and pressed my lips together to hold back tears. I'd been afraid of this reaction. Quickly, I reached out for the book with a shaking hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

Edward pulled back, keeping the book close to his chest. Slowly, his free hand lifted, and he traced the lines on the page with his fingertips. First his piano. Then his face, smiling and happy as he played.

Then his mother's face, bright and proud, her eyes on him as she watched him play for her.

His fingers lingered over her. I watched his jaw quiver. And suddenly the book was on my desk and I was in his arms.

He held me so tightly that he lifted me off the floor. His face burrowed into my hair, and his arms squeezed me until I almost couldn't breathe. I felt his lips press against the top of my head and his chest expand with a long, shuddering breath. Then he carefully adjusted his hold on me so he was cradling me, and he carried me to the bed.

Without a word, he set me down on my side of the bed, kicked off his shoes, and scrambled up to lie alongside me. For the first time, he didn't make sure there were covers between us. He just slid close enough that he could feel my electricity while still being able to see my face clearly.

For a long moment, he simply gazed at me, studying my face in silence. Finally he reached out and brushed my hair back from my temple, his eyes carefully following the motions of his hand. When he pulled his hand back, his gaze remained locked on my hair.

There was a pause. At last, still staring blindly at my hair, he whispered, "I was sitting with my mother. I fell asleep, and she got it in her head to go to the bathroom. To brush her hair, her teeth, I don't know. I don't think she knew. But she only got halfway before she fell."

I felt my heart lurch. His voice was thick with pain, nearly choking his words. I wanted to soothe him, but I didn't know how. My fingers itched to touch him, but I stayed still. Letting him remember. Letting him let go.

He swallowed convulsively and forged on, his voice low and raw, "The sound woke me up and I ran over to her. She stopped breathing. I was the only one with her, so I tried CPR, but it didn't work. I couldn't help her." His voice strained as his story strayed from the carefully maintained facts to the memories of the lost little boy inside him. "She died in my arms because I couldn't help her. Because I fell asleep when all I had to do was watch over her. Because I just... I couldn't..."

His words caught in his throat. Tears were running silently down his cheeks. It wasn't until one landed on my hand that I realized they were running down mine, too. I had no idea what to say. So I just grabbed him and pulled him to me. And let him sob as I cried quietly with him.

It took him a few minutes to recover. When he grew still and quiet in my arms, I ran my hand soothingly up and down his back and kissed his hair. I felt his arm slide around my waist and pull me more tightly against him. After a moment, he murmured in a voice roughened by tears, "My mom really would have liked you."

My eyes welled with tears again. I blinked them away and gave him a light squeeze in response. His lips pressed against my throat as I steadied myself enough to speak.

"I told my mom about you," I told him when I trusted my voice.

I sounded just as ragged as he did, but he didn't comment. Instead, he eased us into our normal sleeping positions, with my head on his chest and his arm holding me snugly against him. "You did?" he encouraged.

I nestled into his side, grateful that he had taken my comment the way I'd hoped. It had been a pale attempt at a distraction, but it was the only thing my exhausted mind had been able to come up with. "Yeah," I admitted. "The day I told her I was accepted to Alaska. I wasn't planning on telling her, but she kind of… _sensed_ there was someone in my life. She asked who it was. So I told her a little about you." I paused, then smiled a little. "She really liked it that Carlisle was a doctor," I teased.

Edward snickered quietly. "Typical."

"She's a mom." I shrugged. "But I know she'll like you."

We fell silent then. I started to draw absent patterns on Edward's shirt with my fingertip. I felt him tremble once, and I smiled and continued my motions. A minute later his hand found my hair, and he began twirling a lock between his fingers, making me shiver in response.

I was starting to drift off when Edward suddenly commented, "There's a game on Tuesday night. It's a home game. First of the playoffs."

He wanted me there. I frowned and curled my fingers into his shirt. "I'll try to be there. But I can't promise."

"I know." His hand found mine on his chest, and he twined our fingers together. "It means a lot to me that you want to be there. I know you're not a sports fan."

I smiled. "That obvious?"

"A little."

"Hm." I pulled his hand up to my lips to kiss his knuckles. "I do like seeing you in your uniform, though."

He chuckled. "You do, huh?"

"Hey, you like my pajamas, I like your uniform," I defended myself.

"Touché." His thumb rubbed the back of my hand in gentle circles. "If you can't make it to the game, I'll have to wear the uniform when I come over that night."

"I like that idea." I paused. "I'm probably going to stay late tomorrow afternoon to work on my final art project. If you have time, you could stop by the school. No one else is around the art room when I'm there late except the teacher, and she's in and out most of the time."

Edward toyed with one of my fingers. "I'll try. I have practice after school to get ready for the game, but I can be late."

"You don't have to—"

"Bella." Edward cut me off firmly. "I know I don't have to. And I may be in a little bit of a hurry. But it will be worth it to see you, even for a few minutes."

I pressed my smile into his chest. "I'll look for you, then."

His free hand found my hair again. "And I'll find you."

We fell into another comfortable silence. This time, when I started to drift, I felt Edward's fingertips begin to trace lightly up and down the length of my bare arm. I shivered slightly. He reacted immediately, reaching out to either side of him to grab a fistful of the comforter and flip the ends up over us. I wanted to tell him I wasn't cold, but I was too tired to worry about it. Besides, being tucked against him with the covers around us instead of between us was a nice change. So I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes, smiling when his hand found my arm again under the comforter.

I was still smiling when I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up smiling.

I hadn't expected to be in such a good mood after my confession session the night before. But the memory of it seemed distant and vague. The only reason I even was sure it had happened was that my face still felt a little gritty from my tears. It felt strange. I hadn't cried since the moment Carlisle had dragged me out of my mother's hospital room that night over two years ago.

But Bella had drawn me a picture. And it had torn down all my barriers so fast I never saw it coming. Then she'd held me, cried with me, and I felt… better.

Because of her.

I shifted so I could see her face. She was still sleeping, her head on my chest and her hand fisted in my shirt. Her lips were parted slightly, but she wasn't speaking now. She looked extremely peaceful. Except for her hair, which was in a wild disarray.

That was my fault, I thought with a grin. She woke up with messy hair on her own, but when I couldn't keep my hands out of it, it became even more disheveled.

She would like that description, I mused. It would make her roll her eyes. I'd have to remember to tell her.

I reached down to smooth the dishevelment so I could see her face more clearly. She didn't react at all to my touch. I wasn't surprised. She'd been exhausted _before_ she'd cried with me. That had to have worn her out even more.

My hand drifted to her cheek as I remembered her tears slipping silently down it. I traced an invisible trail down her warm skin, following it to where the drop would have fallen from her jaw. I had a hard time believing that it had been real. That she hadn't just waited out my tears, but she'd also cried because of them. It seemed surreal that she hurt when I did, _because_ I did.

But it was just like that with her. We were connected somehow. Like the electricity between us, this current no one else would understand…. I let my hand drift along her cheek to the slope of her nose, then to her still parted lips. The gentle buzz was a steady thrum under my fingertips as I explored her features.

When my hand slid back along her cheekbone, she finally stirred. The crease appeared between her brows as her face melted into a frown. She burrowed into me without opening her eyes and muttered a muffled complaint into my chest. It was the first time I'd seen her cranky about being woken up. I felt my heart swell with my smile.

It was so easy to be in love with Bella.

I brushed back the hair that had fallen over her face again. "Bella?" I whispered. "I know you're tired, love, but your family will be up soon."

She grumbled something before turning her head to look at me. Even half asleep and irritated by the mention of her family, she still couldn't seem to stop the smile that curved her lips. Something I'd said pleased her. It took me a second to realize what it was.

I'd called her "love" without realizing it. And she liked it.

I kind of did, too.

I smiled back at her as I tucked her unruly hair behind her ear. "Sorry," I apologized. "I'd let you sleep all day if you wanted to."

Bella's voice was thick with sleep when she replied, "I know." She frowned a little and cleared her throat. Her eyes ticked to the window, and she sighed. "I have to go make breakfast before they get up. And you… have to go."

Her reluctance was in more than just her words. I felt her body move instinctively closer to mine when she thought about my leaving. "Yeah," I agreed just as reluctantly. And I tightened my arm around her.

Bella hesitated. Her face changed as she considered whatever she planned to say. Then, strangely anxious and stumbling over her words, she begged, "Don't… leave. Please, don't… don't go."

I felt myself frowning. I couldn't understand her sudden urgency. And from her expression, she seemed a little surprised by it herself. But she truly, almost desperately, wanted me to stay.

I touched her cheek lightly with my fingertips. "I'll be right here," I promised her quietly.

She nodded against my chest. "Okay," she said softly. Slowly, she sat up and eased away from me. She paused when she was standing. "I'll be right back."

I gave her a reassuring smile. Her mouth quirked in response, then she headed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

When she was gone, I felt a hollow pull inside. I wondered if this was what she had been feeling when she'd asked me not to leave. It was a new sensation, and I wasn't really sure what to make of it. But I did know that I wanted her to hurry back. And I was going to have a hard time climbing out that window this morning.

For now, I stayed where I was. Her scent surrounded me and her warmth lingered on the comforter beside me. I could hear her moving around in the kitchen. When I closed my eyes, I could visualize her in her flannel pants and T-shirt, hair in chaos, darting from the oven to the refrigerator with a confident stride. She was graceful when she cooked in a way I'd never seen her any other time. I wished I could be with her now to watch her.

It didn't take her long downstairs. I quickly slid to my feet when I heard her returning. But she detoured into the bathroom, so I moved to her desk chair to slip on my shoes.

A minute later the bedroom door cracked open and she slipped inside. I stood to meet her as she locked the door behind her. I noticed the difference before she even faced me.

Her hair was tamed. It fell in a dark wave down her back. When she turned, I saw that she had washed her face; her skin was still a little pink. And when she suddenly dragged my mouth down to hers, I realized that she'd brushed her teeth, too.

"I didn't get to clean up," I commented when I finally broke away.

"Don't care," Bella replied. Her hand ran along my unshaven jaw. A smile touched the corner of her lips. Then she knotted her fingers in my hair and pulled me into another kiss.

Forget the crankiness. If this was what it was like to get to hang out with Bella in the morning, I was going to start waking her up earlier.

I grinned under her kiss and slid my arms around her waist. She gasped in surprise when I yanked her body tight against mine. With a light laugh, she leaned into me and gave my hair a playful tug. And her mouth sealed over mine again.

I wasn't sure what had brought all this on, but I was determined to enjoy it. I blanked out everything but the feel of her in my arms and her lips moving with mine. Which wasn't hard to do with her kissing me like that. She definitely was demanding my full attention. I even managed to forget that I needed to beat Carlisle home if I had any intention of stopping by before school. Not that I would have cared if I _had_ remembered.

Bella didn't seem to remember anything else, either. It wasn't until a car door slammed outside that she finally broke away from me. "Damn Jacob and his punctuality," she complained.

I smiled as she shot a glare toward the window. Gently, I tilted her chin up to kiss her again, lightly this time. "We could skip school," I suggested, only half teasing. And kind of pathetically hoping she would say yes.

She didn't. "Don't tempt me," she warned, her eyes lit with amusement. "I have a test in English today. I do still plan to graduate, no matter how hard you try to distract me."

"Oh, I'm the one distracting you now, hm," I returned. I grabbed the flannel at her hips and yanked her to me again. "I should have been gone by now, but someone locked me in her room to have her way with me."

"You didn't try very hard to escape," she remarked.

"I'm not an idiot," I replied. As she grinned up at me, I slid a hand into her hair to brush it back from her face. "Besides, I knew I didn't have a chance. I already was going to have a hard time climbing out that window. So when you asked me to stay… and you came back like this?" I gave her hair a soft tug to indicate her tidied appearance. "I was done for."

Bella slipped her fingers around the back of my neck and pulled me down to her. "You are so..." She trailed off as her mouth hovered over mine. _"Easy,"_ she finished with a laugh, shoving me away from her before our lips could touch. "Go home."

I caught her before she could pull away completely. And I claimed the kiss she'd just denied me. Then, right as she was melting back into me, I broke away. "Gotta go," I said brightly.

She shook her head at me. "Jerk," she muttered. But her smile gave her away.

I framed her face in my hands and dropped one last kiss to her lips. "Okay," I began as I eased back. "I'm really leaving now."

Her head suddenly shot toward the door. "Good, because the spawn are awake."

The sound of movement down the hall reached me then. I hurried to the window and slid it open. "I'll see you in a few hours," I promised as I climbed out.

"In the art room," she agreed. "I'll be waiting."

Grinning to myself, I scrambled down the tree and dropped to my feet in the grass. Jacob arched a brow at me from where he was waiting on the front porch. "Cutting it close again, aren't you?" he commented.

"It's what I live for," I replied. Then my grin widened as I realized that that was true. This was what I lived for. Bella was my life now.

And I liked it that way.

Jacob rolled his eyes at my goofy expression. "You are so whipped," he taunted.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

My casual acceptance made him snicker. "Good." He looked toward the house. "But you better get lost. Unless you want to meet the spawn up close and personal."

I took his hint and jogged down the street to my car. When I reached it, I opened the door and glanced back.

Bella was standing at her open window, watching me. She gave a shy wave as her lips curved into that breathtaking smile of hers. I felt my heart skip a beat when I waved back.

It really was easy to love her.

Something caught her attention inside the house, and she disappeared from the window. I quickly slid into the car and turned the key. Then I swore quietly when I noticed the time on the dashboard. Jacob was right: I _was_ cutting it close. Not just here, but at home, too. I'd have to speed to beat Carlisle home.

I hoped Chief Swan wasn't patrolling. Being pulled over while I sped away from his house – and his daughter – was not the way I intended to meet him. But even if he caught me…

Bella was worth it.


	35. Dragging

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

It was a good thing Edward was worth it.

When I made it downstairs after watching him leave, Jacob was waiting on the front porch. I let him in and handed him his plate of eggs and bacon. He immediately started to shovel it in, and I worked around him to rush through the last of my breakfast preparations, hoping I would finish before the stepmonsters showed up.

"You know," Jake commented around a mouthful of eggs, pointing his fork at me as I skirted him with Victoria's coffee, "you keep pushing it, you are going to get caught."

I shot him a glare. "You keep pushing it, you're going to get hungry."

He raised his fork defensively. "I'm just saying." He inhaled a piece of bacon before returning to his eggs. "Some people may have a problem with you keeping a guy in your room. Especially that one."

"Really? I had no idea."

Jacob snorted as I emerged from the kitchen again with two glasses of juice. "That one's just lucky he answers questions the right way."

That made me pause. "What questions?"

Jake shrugged. "Questions to determine if he got to keep the current arrangement of his face."

"Jacob—"

"Not a big deal, Bells." Jacob grinned at me as he scraped up the last of his breakfast. "He passed."

I grabbed the plate from him as I walked by. "No more questions, Jake."

"Sure, sure." He kept grinning as he trailed me into the kitchen. "I got what I needed, anyway."

"Good for you." I gave him a light shove and slipped the plate and fork into the dishwasher. As I straightened, I heard Victoria and the spawn making their way down the stairs. "Now keep your mouth shut."

His nose wrinkled when he heard them at the table, complaining about the food. As they settled, he grabbed a glass and poured himself some juice. I watched him for a moment before I drew in a deep breath and headed into the dining room.

"Bacon?" Lauren's accusatory voice slapped at me the second I appeared. "Prom is Saturday. I know you're not aware of that, _Bella_," she sneered, "but some of us need to eat a little better than this this week."

I swallowed an acidic retort and managed to give her a level stare. She curled her lip at my bland reaction and turned to her sister. "Speaking of which. We need to decide on nail polish for the manicure."

Well, this week was going to be fun.

Ignoring their chatter, I turned to Victoria. "I'm staying after school today to work on my project," I told her.

She didn't look at me. Instead, she flipped back the sleeve of her robe so she could examine her nails. "We need to try a new salon," she commented. "The girl we saw last time doesn't know the difference between red and red rose. This is _not_ red rose."

I glared at the explosion of recently dyed red hair she'd barely attempted to tie into a bun on the top of her head and wondered what ridiculous name she'd given the color when she'd requested it. Whatever she'd called it, it looked about as natural as her blood red nails. "So I'll be home late," I forged on.

"I saw her using fuchsia on a girl who wanted hot pink," Jessica chimed in. "And this woman is a professional?"

I rolled my eyes and started for the stairs. Victoria stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs," I muttered.

"Clear this mess. We're done."

Done. They hadn't eaten anything. I clenched my jaw and moved back to the table to pick up the plates of "fattening" food they'd rejected. Lauren and Jessica smirked at me as they continued their nail polish analysis around me.

Jake's face was dark when I came back into the kitchen. His glass was shaking in his hand. "You need to just—"

"Two months, Jake," I reminded him quietly.

His anger slowly melted as I cleaned off their plates. "Yeah," he growled. "I don't want to lose the last two weeks with you, either."

I gave him a grateful look. He understood. And he wasn't going to push me to do anything to make Victoria cause more problems for our friendship when we already didn't have much time left.

When I'd finished clearing their breakfast, I raced upstairs. I quickly changed into jeans, a green T-shirt, and my brown hoodie, thankful that I could wear my normal clothes today – and that Edward actually seemed to like my normal clothes. I mean… I wasn't Alice. The last thing I needed was the stress of trying to figure out what part of my limited wardrobe to wear.

After a fast glance in the mirror to be sure everything was on straight, I tugged on my boots and picked up my backpack. My sketchbook was on the desk where Edward had left it, so I grabbed it and stuffed it into my bag. I'd finish his drawing today, probably when I was done with my English test. Then I'd be able to show him the completed image tonight.

Holding on to that thought, I rushed downstairs, grabbed Jasper's and Alice's quesadillas from the refrigerator, and all but shoved Jacob out the front door before Victoria or the spawn could catch us. He chuckled lowly and pulled my hood up over my hair as we walked through the light rain to my truck. "Just realize how late Romeo made you this morning?" he teased.

I tossed my backpack across the seat. "I have no idea why I even talk to you at all," I replied.

"You love me." Jake's grin turned mischievous. "Even if you never invite me to spend the night."

"Like I said. No idea why." I shook my head at him. "But I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I do get the breakfast invites, though," he commented as he headed for his car.

"Pushing it!" I called after him. He shot me a grin and climbed into his car. I rolled my eyes and got into my truck, then pulled away from the curb behind him.

Alice and Jasper met me inside the front door of the school. I barely had time to smile at Jasper and cringe at the frothy material of Alice's blouse before she launched right into the middle of a conversation we hadn't started yet. "If we _really_ want to get back at James, I think we should keep people away from his booth," she began. "He's money crazy, so that would be the perfect attack. And it would make his lie about not being able to pay you come true."

I tugged my damp hood back and shook out my hair. Alice skipped away as raindrops scattered, then she fell in beside me again, bouncing with entirely too much energy as we headed for my locker. I shook my head at her. "I don't recall saying I wanted to get back at James."

She huffed a little and watched me open my locker. "Of course you do."

"I actually was kind of relieved I wouldn't have to see him again." I shrugged as I pulled the two foil-wrapped quesadillas from my backpack and handed them to her. Her entire face lit up when she took them from me. Jasper gave me a wide grin as he accepted his, and I smiled back as I removed my sketchbook from my pack and selected my books and notebooks for my first few classes. Then I shoved my wet bag into my locker and slammed the door shut.

And froze.

Felix and Jane were standing a few feet away, watching me. Felix was grinning as he stared. Jane's face was blank. I shuddered and pulled my books to my chest.

I'd been hoping not to see them much anymore, either.

Alice followed my gaze. Her buoyancy stalled when she noticed the two royals. When she turned back to me, her face was dark. "Maybe we could overthrow the ruling class, too," she muttered.

"Or maybe we could just ignore them," I replied. I started to walk away from them. Jasper fell in behind me, keeping his glare leveled on Felix. Alice sighed and moved to walk beside me.

The farther we got, the more Alice began to perk up again. She was back to dancing along beside me by the time I reached my first class. "An infestation of rats to chew the bow strings," she mused. "Scare off any help he manages to hire between now and this weekend. Oh, and the arrows are what, metal or wood? We can break a few…."

"Alice," I interrupted her plotting. "We're not getting back at James."

"C'mon, Bella, we just—Mike alert," she broke off abruptly, giving me a rough shove into the classroom. "See you later."

Jasper quickly moved to block Mike's path. "Thanks," I called back to them as I hurried to my desk.

Half an hour later, I'd finished my English test and was adding the final touches to my sketch of Edward and his mom. As I shaded his hair on the page, I cocked my head and let my mind wander. It wandered directly to him. I wondered what he was doing right now.

And if he was as anxious for school to be over as I was.

* * *

**EPOV**

School always dragged. But today, knowing that I would see Bella as soon as it was over… It was endless.

I was putting my books in my locker before lunch when Emmett suddenly grabbed my arm. "Tanya alert," he muttered, slamming my locker closed and dragging me down the hall with him.

At the end of the hall, I looked back. Tanya hadn't followed us. I pulled my arm out of Emmett's grasp. "She's not moving, Em," I told him.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Huh. That's different," he commented.

For a moment, we both watched the redhead as she talked on her cell phone at the other end of the hall. Emmett was right. It was different. Even if she was on the phone, she usually tried to get my attention. But whomever she was talking to now had her full – and irate – focus.

Thank God.

Emmett snickered suddenly. "She looks pissed. Good thing she didn't see you."

"It's always a good thing when she doesn't see me," I responded.

"I'd prefer not to see you, either, but I'm never that lucky," a new voice chimed in.

Emmett immediately perked up. "Hey, Rose." He moved to his girlfriend's side and slid his arm around her shoulders. Then he grinned at me. "Wonder what Tanya would say if she knew about your girl."

"Ugh. Tanya and Bella don't even belong in the same sentence." I made a face toward the annoyed redhead. When I turned back, Rosalie was rolling her eyes. I rolled mine back as we started for her locker. "But speaking of Bella… She got fired on Sunday."

Emmett froze in the middle of the hall. Since his arm was around her, Rosalie was pulled to a stop beside him. She looked over at him as he stared at me. "Fired? Was it… Not because of me?"

I was amazed that he had come up with that connection on his own. "No," I assured him. "It had nothing to do with your drunkenness. Her boss just decided he didn't want to pay her anymore."

"That sucks." Emmett started walking again. "No more turkey legs."

"Right. That's the worst part." I shook my head. "Anyway, I was thinking we could go this weekend." Saturday, I mused. While Bella was busy getting ready for prom with Alice. "Maybe take our time learning archery."

Emmett's face broke into a huge grin. He understood my implication immediately. "Break a little of the booth while we're at it?" he asked. "Sounds like fun."

Rosalie shook her head and shrugged out from under his arm. "I don't want to hear this." She pulled a little ahead of us. "Can't you two ever just be normal?"

"We have practice tonight," Emmett told her. "That's normal, right? You gonna meet me after?"

"Ness and I have plans. I'll meet you around seven."

"Oh, hey, Emmett," I began. "I'm heading for Forks right after school. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I'll be late for practice."

Emmett gave me a look as Rosalie stopped at her locker and spun in her combination. "Aren't you going to see her tonight?"

"Yes." I shrugged. "And I'm stopping by the school to see her, too. I won't miss much of practice, Em. Calm down."

He gave me a steady look. "Playoffs."

I stared right back. "Bella."

"Coach is gonna be pissed if you miss."

"Emmett, _you're_ gonna be pissed if I miss. Coach won't care." I observed his stubborn expression and tried not to sigh. "She's working on her art project this afternoon. She'll be alone. It's one of my only chances to hang out with her. And I told her I'd be there."

"But you're supposed to be here. Don't get so wrapped up in her that you forget the team, man. This is an important practice."

"Em, it's _Forks_. I'm not going to Italy. I told her I'd probably be in a hurry, anyway. I'm just stopping by the school to say hi and maybe see her artwork." _Definitely_ see her artwork, I corrected. If she was willing to show me.

Suddenly Emmett focused on one of my earlier comments. "Wait. You're going to be alone with her in the art room? Will there be any modeling involved?"

Rosalie made a rude noise from where she was fixing her eye makeup in her locker's mirror. "Who'd want to have Edward as a model?" she muttered.

"I bet Bella would." Emmett wagged his brows at me. "It would help her focus on all the details."

I glared. But Emmett wasn't done. His grin widened. "Or maybe," he continued with entirely too much enthusiasm, "she'd be willing to model for you. You know, to help you channel your own creativity. See what you can do with your hands—"

"_Emmett!"_ My interruption was sharp. And maybe edged with a little desperation. Because the images he was conjuring in my head were _not_ appropriate.

But to quote Bella, holy crow.

Emmett let out a loud guffaw. Rosalie was smirking at me in the mirror. She'd caught the frantic edge in my tone. Then her smile slowly faded. Her eyes were on something behind me.

When I followed her gaze, I saw Tanya just rounding the corner. I quickly turned back to Rose. "Did she hear any of that?"

"I'm not sure." Rosalie frowned. She didn't like Tanya, either. Then she raised a brow at her boyfriend. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, Emmett."

I sighed. "It's okay. People may be finding out soon, anyway."

Even Rosalie looked interested by that. "What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"I, um… asked Bella to her prom."

Rosalie blinked at me. I'd managed to surprise her. I only had a second to enjoy that before Emmett exclaimed, "You're taking her to prom?"

"God, Emmett. Mouth." I glanced around the hall. Thankfully, no one seemed to be listening. "And yes. No. Maybe."

"And that means what, exactly?" Emmett demanded.

"It means she wants to go with me. But she has more at stake than I do. She needs to keep this… us… a secret. At least until graduation. But she is thinking about it. And if she says yes, I'm taking her."

Neither of them questioned Bella's need for secrecy. Out of respect for her or for me, I wasn't sure. But they let it go. Rosalie focused on something else. "When's their prom?"

"Saturday."

"Same as ours," she mused. "Tanya will be pissed if she finds out you're missing our prom to go to Forks."

That idea seemed to amuse her, either because of Tanya's ire being aimed at me or because of Tanya being irate in general. Or maybe because of both. I shrugged. "I wouldn't be going to our prom either way."

Emmett had grown bored with the prom talk. "I'm starving," he announced. "Are we going to lunch or what?"

I suddenly noticed that the hall had grown very empty. Everyone else had made it to the cafeteria. As Rosalie put away her makeup, I remembered what I had been getting out of my locker when Emmett had dragged me away. "Come with me," I said. "I forgot something."

"It better be edible."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's gripe. He and Rosalie walked back to my locker with me. When I pulled out the foil-wrapped packet and offered it to him, he stared at it suspiciously. "What is this?"

"A thank you from Bella. For sort of getting her a day off on Saturday." I waved it at him impatiently.

Slowly, he accepted the packet and started to unwrap it. He was acting like he thought it would explode. Finally, Rosalie huffed and took it from him. She unwrapped it quickly and handed it back. And Emmett's face changed.

"Holy shit." He stared down at the quesadilla, then lifted it to inhale deeply. I could smell the peppers and onions from where I stood. It made my mouth water. But as Bella had requested, I had given Emmett his quesadilla intact.

He was lucky. I'd almost eaten it twelve different times yesterday.

As he gawked at the food, I noticed Rosalie's expression. Even she seemed interested. My girl made a mean quesadilla.

Emmett took an experimental bite. "You could ask the lunch lady to warm it up for you," I commented.

"I don't need to," he mumbled around the mouthful. "This is freaking awesome." He took another huge bite, then held it out to Rosalie. "Try it."

To my surprise, Rosalie took a small bite. "It's not bad," she allowed. But she was impressed. I could see it in her eyes even as she tried to hide it. I grinned widely at her reaction.

"Not bad," Emmett scoffed. He pulled the quesadilla back and bit into it again. "Hell, Edward. This is the best Mexican food I've ever had. Your girl can cook."

If Bella hadn't won Emmett over already, she would have right then. But since she'd already earned his approval, his next step was a marriage proposal after a meal like that. I could see it forming in his eyes. And sure enough…

"Dude. Marry her."

I laughed. He simply grunted at my reaction as he stuffed his face. "I think I'll take her to prom first," I replied.

"Hell with prom. Just marry her now." He looked down at what was left of the quesadilla. After a short inner battle, he broke off half and handed it to Rosalie. She rolled her eyes and took it.

Amazing. Rosalie actually wanted to eat it.

She noticed my expression and smirked at me. I smiled as she nibbled on a green pepper. It was unreal. Bella had managed to gain more of Rosalie's approval without even being in the same town. My girl was incredible.

And I couldn't wait to see her.


	36. Cheating

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

It took all of my control not to skip last period. My attention was focused on the clock the entire hour. I had my books in my hand and was out of my seat five seconds before the final bell rang. The teacher stared at me when I stood, but he didn't have a chance to protest when the bell sounded as I rounded my desk.

I was the first student in the hall. I raced to my locker, grabbed my backpack, and all but ran to my car in the parking lot.

One of these times, I was going to get pulled over for speeding. I was really glad it wasn't today.

I made it to Forks in time for the student lot to be nearly empty. The after school programs had begun, and everyone else had left for the day. One perk of a small school: not many students were around after class. I pulled into the space next to Bella's truck and took a second to be grateful no one was around to notice me.

When I climbed out of my car, I took another moment to smile at the faded red Chevy next to me. I ran my hand impulsively along its side. Rust flakes rained down to float in the puddle of rainwater by the passenger door. Bella really needed a new car. The truck was too old to be dependable. I worried about her driving it… well, about it breaking down, anyway.

But she loved it. And it suited her. I couldn't see her liking anything else, or anything else matching her quite right. Besides, she had Jake to fix it if it did break down. That comforted me some.

Of course, her driving a new Audi coupe would comfort me more. But even in my head, that image didn't work. Her behind the wheel of anything but her old truck just didn't seem right.

I loved that about her.

Smiling to myself, I headed into the school. I debated stopping at the office to ask where the art room was. But I didn't want anyone to know that I was here. So instead, I stood just inside the front door of the school and tried to decide which hallway to check first.

The hollow pull I'd felt that morning suddenly flared inside me. I frowned in surprise. Then my frown faded into a grin.

Bella.

I turned and strode down the hall to my left. I didn't hesitate as I made my way to the last room on the left. The pull grew stronger the closer I got to the door. And once I was there, I could feel the beginning of a faint buzz.

I'd found her.

For a second, I stood outside the room, staring at the closed door. I didn't understand this connection Bella and I shared. In some ways, it freaked me out. The electricity had been weird enough on its own. Now there was this new tugging inside that demanded I be with her. My body seemed to be able to find her no matter where she was. Something in her just drew me to her. It was impossible to ignore. And it was unnerving.

But there was something about it that I liked. I liked being connected to her like this. Maybe my body was just channeling my desire to be with her. Finding her by instinct because I wanted so badly to be with her all the time. Because like I'd realized when I'd talked to Jacob, Bella was my life now. Instinct would demand that I find her.

And instinct was demanding that I quit standing here thinking and open the door.

I eased the door open and slipped inside. The room was empty except for one person. My girl stood in the far corner behind an easel. Just like when I climbed into her room at night, she was wrapped up in her work and didn't notice my arrival. I paused inside the door to watch her.

She was wearing her normal clothes. Boots, jeans, and a green T-shirt under her brown hoodie. She had the sleeves of her jacket shoved up to her elbows to free her hands. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face as she worked. My eyes lingered there. I'd never seen her with all of her hair tied up. I liked it. It revealed her pale throat, delicate jaw and ears…

I liked it a lot.

I forced my eyes away from her hair and studied her face. The crease was between her brows as she frowned at her drawing. She was leaning close to the canvas, shading something in. Her teeth were sunk deep into her lower lip. Everything about her was focused on her work. I stayed very still. I didn't want to startle her and mess her up.

After a moment, she pulled her pencil back and used the tip of her ring finger to smooth out a shadow. Then she leaned back to survey the result. And I took advantage of her pause.

"Hey."

I chuckled lowly as Bella jumped. She bumped into the shelf behind her and dropped her pencil. A can of paint clattered onto the floor and rolled away from her. She swore and swooped down to grab it before too much of it could spill. Luckily, the lid had been on tightly enough that only a few drops managed to fall before she caught it.

"Sorry," I apologized. I moved quickly to stand in front of her and take the can from her. "Are you okay?"

Her face flamed as I set the can back on the shelf and turned my attention to her. "Yeah," she muttered. "I'm fine. I'm just such a klutz."

"It makes you intriguing."

She smirked at me. Her blush slowly faded as her embarrassment passed. "You got here earlier than I thought you would."

"I was in a hurry." I smiled down at her. "Someone was expecting me."

That brought the blush back full-force. "I know you have to leave soon," she said. "Thank you for driving all the way out here for just a few minutes."

"I wanted to see you." I touched her warm cheek with my fingertips. Then I turned to survey the room. "So this is the art room," I mused. I scanned the easels set up in various places throughout the open space, then I looked up at the walls. Posters of various masterpieces were hung on nearly every available patch of brick. One artist popped into my head whose paintings weren't represented, and whom Bella was sure to have missed. "No Hassam?"

She smiled. "No."

"Hm." I looked at the posters again. "Anyone here you like?"

Her gaze lifted to the walls. "Monet. Renoir. Some of Picasso…. Da Vinci has some amazing sketches of the way things work, the way things are built and how they move... I like to see artists' representations of people. How they see them, and how they show others what they see." She paused as her eyes lowered to my face. Something she saw there made her suddenly self-conscious. "What?"

My heart felt strangely swollen, but light at the same time. "I love seeing you like this," I told her.

She made a face. "Geeking out over paintings?" she muttered.

"Excited," I corrected. "Happy. And free." I reached out to cradle her cheek in my palm. "The artist in you is beautiful. And I like seeing her."

Her skin heated again under my touch. She looked away quickly. Her eyes skipped to her easel. I followed her gaze, but I couldn't see her work from this angle. For a second, she stared at the canvas. Thinking. And letting the blush fade. I waited in silence, giving her time to settle.

After a moment, though, the urge to move so I could view her canvas was becoming overwhelming. So I took a step back to keep from intruding. "I'll let you get back to work," I said reluctantly.

Bella glanced at me. She knew that I wanted to see her artwork. Her eyes moved back to the canvas. She hesitated. "No one has seen it yet," she admitted. She looked shyly at me. "Do you… Do you want to?"

Did she really have to ask?

I smiled at her. "Of course I do." I rounded the easel to stand beside her. And stopped cold.

Everything in me fell toward the floor when I saw what she had drawn. For a second I could only stare. Then, finally, I forced the words out of a hollow mouth. "Your dad?"

"Yeah." She glanced up at me, and her expression changed to dismay. "Is it bad?" She turned back to her work with distraught eyes. "I knew it." And she reached to cover it with the cloth that hung over the back of the easel.

I grabbed her hands. "No. Holy shit, Bella." I jerked her to me, roughly pinning her head against my chest. As I wrapped her up in my arms, I was aware that I probably was holding her too tightly. But I didn't care. Her father's eyes watched me from the canvas as I held her. Lost eyes. Pained eyes.

I'd never seen so much emotion in a drawing before. And I knew that Bella had felt it to be able to illustrate it. It hurt to think of her feeling that broken.

Bella let me hold her for a moment. Then she squirmed a little to let me know that she wanted free. Slowly, I relaxed my arms and allowed her to ease back. "Edward?" she whispered.

She sounded a little breathless. I had been holding her too tightly. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt bad for that. I was aware of her gaze on my face, and I also felt bad for not looking at her. But I couldn't look away from the canvas.

The drawing was almost finished. And if I hadn't known better, I would have sworn it was a photograph. The shading and depth were careful and exact, down to the hint of wrinkles on his forehead and around his mouth. Bella had drawn her father without any whimsical interpretation. It was just him. His curly hair thinning, his slight smile worn at the edges. His face guarded. But those eyes…

I blinked at the canvas and finally managed to look away from his face. Bella had put him in a pair of old boots, jeans, and a rumpled plaid shirt. He looked ready to go fishing. I remembered Bella commenting once that she missed having fish fry with him. I could see that longing, and the history behind that connection, clearly in the pencil sketch.

I could see everything in that sketch.

Little fingers twisted into the front of my shirt. "Edward?" Bella tried again. "What's wrong?"

Slowly, I turned my head to look down at her. I still held her loosely in my arms. She seemed ready to break my grasp and step away from me. Her eyes were anxious on my face, and her expression still held a hint of distress. She thought her work wasn't good. And she was dreading my telling her I thought so.

I lifted one hand to cup her cheek. "I just wasn't expecting…" Words failed, and I shook my head and dropped my hand to her waist again. "I should have, though. Bella, you're amazing. This is unbelievable."

A smile lit Bella's face as I glanced back at the easel. Her lips suddenly pressed against my cheek. "Thank you," she murmured when she pulled away.

I returned her smile. "Thank you for showing it to me." I reluctantly glanced at my watch. "Damn," I muttered. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Bella stepped back, breaking my hold on her. "It's okay. You said you'd be in a hurry." She gave my hand a light squeeze. "I'm just glad to see you."

"I'm glad you're glad." I grinned as she rolled her eyes at my lameness. Then I leaned in to drop a light kiss on her smirk. "And by the way…" I kissed my way along her jaw to her exposed left ear. With my lips hovering over her earlobe, I grabbed the end of her ponytail and gave it a gentle, playful tug. "I like the ponytail."

Insta-blush.

I pulled back with a chuckle and trailed my fingers down her flaming cheek. "Really, really like it," I teased.

"Don't you have to go?" she retorted.

There was a hint of a smile under her feigned irritation. She was trying to save her dignity by acting annoyed. It was cute. "Yeah. People are waiting on me, I guess." I shrugged, not really caring if they were. "I'll see you tonight."

Bella couldn't help grinning at that. "Bye," she returned softly.

I walked to the door and stopped to look back. Bella had located the pencil she'd dropped and was standing at her easel again. But she was watching me leave. I smiled and gave her a small wave. She lifted her hand and curled her fingers in response. The sight made my heart swell.

I didn't want to leave her.

The pull had started again, and I hadn't even left the room yet. It was drawing me back to her. My body practically demanded that I move back to her side. Like gravity. We didn't have to touch, or even talk. We just needed to be close.

Her eyes were still on me when I forced myself to move. Out into the hall. Away from her.

Wondering with every step if she felt the same way I did.

* * *

**BPOV**

He felt it, too.

I could see it in his eyes when he paused at the door. He felt the strange, hollow pull inside him just like I felt it inside me. Drawing us together. Like gravity.

I wasn't sure when the feeling had started. I'd felt drawn to Edward since the moment I'd first tried to kill him with my backpack, so maybe it had been there all along. But now it was getting stronger. This morning, when I'd thought of him leaving, it had flared so suddenly that it had almost scared me. So I'd asked – begged, embarrassingly – him to stay until I came back to my room.

And when I'd returned, I'd known that he understood. Because I could tell from his expression that he'd felt it, too, the second I'd left him alone in my room.

I didn't understand it. It was like the weird electricity we shared. Other people would look at us like we were crazy if we tried to explain it. But I wasn't going to question it. It was just part of us, part of us being an _us_. And even if it did freak me out a little on some level, I still liked it. Because I liked feeling linked to him, no matter how strange the connection.

When Edward slipped out of the room, I took a second to breathe, to smile, and to feel his gravity moving away. Then I sighed and turned back to my work.

Before I could lift my pencil to the canvas, my cell phone rang. Victoria's ringtone. I swore under my breath and scrambled to grab the phone from my backpack. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

I rolled my eyes. She knew perfectly well where I was. "I'm at school. Remember, I told you this morning that I would be working on my art—"

"Get home. Now."

"I have—" The click of her hanging up cut off my reply. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a second. After a quick internal debate, I let out a long, frustrated sigh and shoved the phone back into my bag, then I gathered my things, tugged the cloth over my easel to cover my work, and headed out of the art room.

Well, maybe I would get to see Edward one more time before he left. I doubted he had gotten out of the parking lot yet. I picked up my pace a little, trying not to feel pathetic as I hurried.

When I stepped through the front door of the school, I broke into a wide smile. Edward's car was parked beside my truck in the center of the nearly empty lot. He was just reaching the passenger side of the Volvo.

And he was stopping there.

I hesitated just outside the school as Edward paused on the wrong side of his car. Suddenly the passenger door swung open and a tall redhead in skinny jeans and a flowing sleeveless blouse slid out to stand in front of him.

Tanya.

My heart stumbled and fell. My entire body locked into place. I felt… numb. Hollow.

Tanya had been in his car. Waiting for him. While he'd been inside talking to me. Flirting with me. _Kissing_ me….

Nausea flared through the emptiness. Tanya moved closer to Edward, who didn't move away. She was saying something to him. I could see her impossibly pink lips moving as she spoke, curving into a seductive, possessive smile. She stopped only inches from him, partially hidden from my view by his broad back. But I could tell she was still speaking. And leaning into him.

He still wasn't moving away.

She moved again, shifting even closer. His hands lifted, but he didn't push her back. Instead, he dropped his palms to her shoulders. Not holding her, but not stopping her, either.

And then she was kissing him.

I couldn't breathe. My lungs felt like they were collapsing. I could feel myself gasping, but I couldn't hear it over the roaring in my ears. The center of my chest felt ragged and torn, like a giant hole had been punched through it. My arms wrapped tightly around my middle and my fingers dug into my ribs to keep my entire body from flying apart.

Her hand lifted. Her fingers slid into his hair. Tangled there. In the same spot mine always did.

My vision suddenly blurred. I spun and fumbled with the door. The second it opened, I fell inside and staggered around the first corner. My backpack slipped off my shoulder, and I let it drag me to the floor. I collapsed beside it, not bothering to scoot back against the wall, but just sitting where I landed, unable to move.

There had been no other cars in the lot besides a few Forks regulars. She hadn't driven here. She'd been brought here. Edward had said he was in a hurry because people were waiting on him.

Starting with his girlfriend.

Tanya.


	37. Ending

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

What. The. Hell.

I felt like something was off as soon as I walked out of the school. But I didn't realize that someone was in my car until I was almost to the front bumper. And when the door opened and Tanya slid out to stand in front of me…

_Shit_.

My body locked down. I had nowhere to go. If I went back inside, Tanya would follow. She would get back in the car if I tried to leave. And I couldn't leave her here alone, anyway. Not with Bella so close.

Where was Emmett with his Tanya alerts when I really needed him?

She moved closer, putting a little extra sway in her hips. I glared. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

She just smiled. The expression made my stomach churn. It was all seduction and arrogance. All Tanya. "Better question: what are _you_ doing here?" she responded. Her lip curled slightly as she indicated Forks in general. "Slumming it, Edward? This place is beneath us. It's not even worth driving by, much less stopping in. I mean, look at the truck you're parked next to. If you can even call it a truck."

I felt something inside me flare. Taking a shot at Bella's truck was taking a shot at Bella. Tanya had no idea how dangerous a line she was walking.

But she wasn't done. "This place is pathetic," she went on. "We're better than this. What could she possibly have done to have gotten your attention?"

She knew about Bella. My heart faltered. Then sped. She _had_ overheard Emmett talking to me. And she was here to what? Intervene? Was she crazy?

She moved closer again. I instinctively put my hands on her shoulders to stop her. To keep an arm's length between us. She didn't seem to mind. She actually seemed kind of pleased by the contact. Even if my arms were shaking a little with anger.

My glare darkened on her. "What do you want?"

"To save you from this craziness. You belong with me. Not with someone like her."

The something inside me flared again. And threatened to erupt. My hands tightened over her shoulders as I fought to control my temper. "You know nothing about her," I snarled.

"I know more than you think." Tanya's smile turned into a smirk. And suddenly her mouth was on mine.

Shock tore through my anger. My mind went blank. My body froze. I couldn't move. I knew that I needed to react. But I felt disconnected, like I was watching her from a distance as she kissed me. Like it wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

Seriously, what the _hell._

My hands were still on her shoulders from my ineffective attempt to block her. I'd been too angry to recognize her intent. And she had pushed up against me so fast I hadn't been able to react in time to stop her. It had been an all-out attack.

She _was_ crazy. A complete psycho.

Who claimed to know things that I didn't want anyone to know.

My brain raced to catch up. I didn't care what she knew. I just wanted her the hell away from me. Her suffocating sugar-sweet scent and her cotton candy lips were nauseating. And her clumsy fingers slipping into my hair…

That was it.

My mind cleared instantly. My skin crawled and my stomach clenched. My fingers dug into her shoulders. The kiss was idiocy. But her hand in my hair, in the exact place Bella's little fingers always burrowed and twisted…

That was a slap in my girl's face.

I shoved Tanya away from me. Her mouth ripped from mine as she stumbled backward. Her back slammed into the side of the car. My fists balled as anger overrode my shock again. I breathed raggedly and watched her catch her balance against the car and look up at me. And smile.

I wanted to hit her. I was going to hit her.

I took a large, careful step back.

Tanya used the car to right herself. When she was standing, she was still smiling. She managed to look satisfied. She was sick. "You ready to go home?" she asked. "Where people are waiting for you? Where we belong?"

My shoulders quivered. I'd never wanted to punch a girl before. But she really was asking for it. I forced myself to take a deep breath. Then I stepped toward her.

And had the pleasure of seeing her flinch.

I jerked the passenger side door open. "Get in," I ordered.

Her confidence swelled. She swung her hips as she moved to slide into the seat. I didn't look at her. As soon as she was in the car, I slammed the door and walked around to my side. I didn't want to drive her home. But there was no way in hell I was leaving her here so she could find Bella.

I stopped at my door and looked toward the school. There was no one around. But Tanya had been way too close to Bella. And she knew about my girl now. I had no idea what to do about that. Or what Tanya planned to do with the information she had.

But I was going to find out.

I got in the car and yanked the door closed behind me. The vehicle shook with the force. Tanya didn't seem fazed. She settled back into her seat and stretched her legs out under the dash. Her fingers toyed with her hair, twirling a strand in a way that was too exaggerated to be absentminded. She was trying to be seductive. Trying to get my attention. Which wasn't hard, since the entire car already smelled like her too-sweet perfume. It made me want to open the door again just so I could breathe. And maybe slam it a few more times in frustration.

I jammed the key in the ignition and twisted it so hard I was surprised it didn't break. The instant the engine turned, I hit the accelerator. The tires squealed as the car shot out of the parking space. Tanya momentarily lost her composure when her head snapped back against the headrest. The vindictive part of me smiled when I heard her annoyed curse.

Now would be a great time for Chief Swan to stay in his police station. Because I was testing the limits even of my own speeding habit.

We bulleted out of the parking lot, taking the corner on two wheels. The car I'd cut off was so far in my rearview by the time the driver blew his horn that he may as well have been honking at Bella's truck. I spun around another corner before hitting a straight stretch of road and letting the Volvo fly.

Tanya's hands were fidgeting with her ridiculously girly blouse. She was nervous. Good.

"How did you get to Forks?" I demanded. It was an important question. Whoever had dropped her off had to know something about the reason she wanted to be there. I needed to know who was involved in her scheme so I knew how to react.

Her hands stilled. She was collecting herself. "Someone dropped me off," she replied innocently.

"Who?"

"A friend." She smiled smugly. She wasn't telling me anything.

My hands flexed over the steering wheel. "Kate?" I guessed. No response. "Irina?" Nothing. I snarled. "What do you intend to get out of this?"

Tanya gave me a serene look. "I already told you."

"We are not getting back together, Tanya," I spat. "No matter what you do, it's not happening."

"We'll see."

My vision was starting to turn red. I considered pulling over and throwing her out of my car and just driving off. But as fast as I was going, the trip wouldn't last much longer. And I still had more questions.

"How did you find out about her?" I asked. I wouldn't say Bella's name in front of her. It made me sick even to think about my girl while I was sitting next to Tanya.

"You're not as secret as you think." Tanya trailed a blood-red fingernail down her thigh, then dragged it back, making snakelike patterns over her jeans. I wanted to throw up. I kept my gaze carefully on the road.

I was considering my next question when she suddenly spoke again. "Really, Edward. How long were you going to play with her? It's cruel. Leading her on like that. You know you won't end up together. So why keep stringing her along? Just give up on this game of yours and let her go. Come back home where you belong."

I took the next corner more sharply than I had the previous two. Her shoulder smacked into the door. When we righted, I shot her a dark look. "You will _never_ understand." I shook my head and turned back to the road. "She _is_ my home."

"How poetic," Tanya muttered sarcastically. "If she means so much to you, why are you hiding her?"

"I don't owe you any explanations," I growled.

"So you're planning to what, pack her in a suitcase when you go to college? Because I know she can't afford any school we're accepted to."

Rage was rising in my chest. I worked to control it. "What exactly is _your_ plan, Tanya? What's the next step in this game you're playing with _me_?"

"I don't owe you any explanations, either," she replied.

I laughed humorlessly. "Right. You're unbelievable." I shook my head and lifted my hands in a quick motion of surrender. "We're not talking the rest of the way."

"You'll see eventually—"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Just… don't bother."

Surprisingly, she fell silent. We didn't speak for the last part of the drive. When I sped into the school lot a few minutes later, I skidded into a parking space and braked so abruptly we both were thrown forward and back in our seats. Tanya already was back to preening; she was smoothing her shirt and playing with her hair. I clenched my jaw and vaulted out of the car, desperate to get away from her.

I'd parked right outside the baseball field. Practice was still going on. It was the perfect escape. If I could get her out of the Volvo.

She didn't make a move to get out. I rounded the front of the car and yanked her door open. "Get out."

Leisurely, she slid her legs out of the car, then she slowly eased to her feet in front of me. Her movements looked awkward. But purposeful. She was moving so her "assets" were clearly displayed. I kept my gaze level on hers until she finally stepped to the side. Then I shoved the door closed and locked the doors.

She smirked a little at my security measure. Her hand fell to my arm and she moved closer. "I already got what I wanted today," she informed me.

Every inch of my body felt tense. I stood perfectly still, my back straight and my muscles taut, while she hung on my arm. "Then you can leave," I said lowly.

"For now." She slid her fingers possessively down my arm as she stepped back. "Have fun at practice. I'll see you later."

I didn't move as she sauntered away. From the corner of my eye, I saw her waving, curling her fingers flirtatiously. The motion reminded me of Bella's shy wave when I'd left her in the art room.

My stomach turned.

Tanya finally disappeared. I started quickly for the field. I made it halfway before I noticed Emmett standing at the gate.

"Dude," he began before I even reached him. "What the hell was that?"

"That was an ambush." I stopped at the gate and looked out at our teammates on the field. "Why are you out here?"

"Coach wanted me to call you. I left my phone in the Jeep." Emmett frowned down at me. "Explain why Tanya just got out of your car."

"Because you weren't there to sound the alert." I clenched my jaw, then offered him the brief version of what had happened. He stared at me when I was done.

"So… She really thinks you're getting back together?" he asked.

"Looks like it."

"What a freak show." Emmett shook his head in disbelief. "Bella didn't see her?"

"She was still in the art room when I left." I nodded to the coach when he noticed us and waved us out onto the field. "We gotta go, Em."

"Right. Forget the psycho. Let's focus on the playoffs!" Emmett jogged through the gate ahead of me. I rolled my eyes and fell in behind him.

Practice dragged. I wasn't pitching well. Or hitting well. Or doing anything well, really. I couldn't concentrate. I probably just should have gone home. The team – and the coach – seemed to agree, judging by the looks and the mutterings.

At least Emmett's home runs made up for my lack of focus. He really was slamming them today. I hoped he could do as well in the game tomorrow. I may need him to balance me out then, too.

When practice finally ended, I called a vague good-bye and ran out to my car. I slowed as I reached it to check for anyone sitting in the passenger seat. This time, the car was empty. I jumped in and immediately opened all the windows. I never was going to get rid of Tanya's sugary scent.

Carlisle was home when I got there. He glanced up from the sandwich he was making at the counter. "Hello, Edward," he greeted me. He waved his mustard-covered knife toward his creation. "Would you like a sandwich?"

"No. Thanks." I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and hiked my backpack up on my shoulder. When I turned back to Carlisle, he was frowning. "What?"

"Something wrong?"

I shook my head and started around him. Then I paused. "I had to give Tanya a ride home," I began.

"Ah." Carlisle topped his sandwich with a slice of Swiss cheese and a piece of bread. "I see."

My lip curled a little. I hated when he acted so all-knowing. "Anyway, she's starting to show up. Can we switch cars tonight?"

"Of course." He rinsed his knife at the sink and paused with his hand on the dishwasher. "Does your car, by chance, smell like candy?"

I snorted. He remembered the time we'd switched cars after my one and only date with her. "Yes," I replied.

"Hm." He slid the knife in the dishwasher and moved back to the counter. I tried not to laugh at his expression. He was rethinking our agreement. He hated that smell as much as I did. Then he suddenly said something I never expected. "I much prefer the flowers."

I stared at him blankly for a second. Then I laughed the whole way up the stairs.

I preferred the flowers, too.

* * *

It took Carlisle a while to leave.

By eight-thirty, I'd showered and shaved and changed into fresh jeans and a green button-up. I was very aware that I was trying to look nice. Because I felt guilty. And I hadn't even done anything wrong.

But I had decided, while I'd been laughing at Carlisle's flower comment, that I was going to tell Bella what had happened. I'd decided it the second it had happened, really, but I'd officially started to plan how to tell her when I'd gotten home. Which had resulted in my taking a little extra time to get ready.

God, this was making me nervous.

I wasn't going to hide it, though. I would have no secrets from Bella.

So, because I had been careful and cleaned up a little excessively, I'd had to hide out in my room for an hour and a half. If Carlisle had seen me, he would have interrogated me. Subtly, but still an inquisition. I wasn't in the mood for that.

He finally left at ten, calling a good-bye up the stairs. I yelled back without leaving my room.

Five minutes after I heard him drive off in the Volvo, I raced down the stairs and grabbed his keys. I took a second to breathe deeply when I was in his car. Bella's scent still lingered. Faintly, but still there.

_So_ much better.

It was raining, so I couldn't drive quite as fast as I wanted. But I still made it to Forks within my normal time frame.

The rain had slackened to a mist when I pulled up to the curb down the street from Bella's house and climbed out of the car. For a moment, I stood, staring toward her bedroom window. Something was wrong.

The window was closed.

I frowned. Her lamp was on. She was still up. And there were no other lights on that I could see, so her family should have been in bed. Maybe she was cold? But she'd kept the window open for me on nights colder than this.

My heart gave a painful pound. I didn't like this. At all.

The pull was still there, though. Dragging me to her. But I felt slightly off, like something was unbalanced. So I jogged down the street and across her lawn. I would check on her. Make sure she was okay.

When I reached the branch outside her window, I tried to squint through the curtains. I couldn't make anything out. She wasn't moving around. And she wasn't making any sound. I could see her in my mind, sitting on her bed in her near-fetal position as she sketched. I was sure that was where she was.

Unless she'd fallen asleep with the light on.

My hand hovered over the glass. I didn't want to wake her if she _was_ sleeping. And if she'd left the window closed, maybe she didn't want me to come in tonight.

I hesitated, considering. There still was no sound or movement from her bedroom. But the sense of being off-balance, of teetering on some unseen edge, was becoming overwhelming.

So was the pull.

I knocked.

Strangely, it felt like everything in the room went completely still with my knock. It was a weird sensation considering there had been no motion or sound to begin with. But I got the impression that someone on the other side of the glass was holding her breath.

What was going on?

I frowned. I'd wished a thousand times to be able to read Bella's mind. She kept so many of her quiet thoughts hidden behind those wide, observant chocolate eyes of hers. And even as well as I knew her now, I still couldn't read her. She still managed to surprise me all the time, and I always wanted to follow her random thoughts to see how and why she thought the things she did. But right now I just wanted to read her mind to see what was wrong. To see what was making me feel like she was off-balance, too.

I thought about tapping my knuckles against the window again. My first knock had been quiet. Maybe she hadn't heard it? Or she was waiting for another indication that I was out here?

I paused with my hand to the glass. There was a quiet noise inside. I recognized the sound. Bella was sliding off the bed.

She crossed slowly to the window. A moment passed before she pulled the curtain aside.

I blinked up at her in the lamplight. As her face cleared, my heart slammed and fell.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to understand that expression.

For a minute, Bella just stared out at me. Her face was extremely pale, her brown eyes almost black. But they were bloodshot, and her nose and cheeks were mottled pink. She'd been crying.

And she wanted nothing to do with me.

My mind raced. She'd seen Tanya. But she couldn't have seen me shove Tanya away. She wouldn't be upset like this if she had. I had to explain. I had to get her to understand.

I splayed my fingers over the damp glass. "Bella," I pleaded. It surprised me to hear my voice. I sounded strained. My throat felt raw. "Please."

Bella's eyes lowered to my palm. She stared blindly at it for a moment. Then her gaze lifted to my face again. The pain I saw there tore through me. For the first time, I noticed that her free arm was wrapped tightly around her torso. Her fingers were digging into her ribs. She looked like she was holding herself together.

My chest felt like it was being ripped open. Like something was clawing me apart and leaving a hole where my heart should be. I wanted to mirror her position. To hold my body intact. But I kept my palm to the glass and my eyes on her. Begging.

She looked out at me for a moment longer. Her eyes bruised. Haunted. Then, slowly, she let the curtain drop and she backed away from the window. Less than a minute later, the light went out, and the sounds and movement stopped.

I don't know how long I sat in the tree, staring blindly at Bella's dark window. The mist grew colder and seeped into my hair and clothes. My hand eventually dropped from the glass. But I couldn't move. I felt hollow. Empty.

Alone.

When my phone vibrated in my pocket, I moved mechanically to pull it out. I glanced blankly down at its illuminated face.

Emmett's text was the only thing that could have reached me right then. And his words made the little bit of me that still felt human go numb.

_Dude, Bree-mail._

_With pictures._


	38. Spiraling

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

I couldn't get the pictures out of my head.

When I'd finally managed to pick myself up off the floor of the school, I'd stumbled, zombie-like, to the door and peeked out. Edward and Tanya had been gone, so I'd made my way to my truck and fallen into the driver's seat.

I barely remembered the drive to the pizza place. The restaurant itself was a blur. Ordering had been mechanical; ordering for the harpies always was mechanical. Veggie. Wouldn't want to gain weight from pizza meat. I vaguely recalled Austin Marks asking if I was okay when I paid him at the register. I don't remember how, or even if, I had replied.

The drive home wasn't any clearer.

At home, I'd thrown the pizza box and the three cans of diet soda on the table and immediately headed for the stairs. Victoria had called after me, "What is this?"

I hadn't stopped when I'd answered, "Dinner."

She'd yelled something about cleaning up when they were done, and something about the laundry piling up and her not caring how late I had to stay up tonight to get it done. But I hadn't responded.

She hadn't come after me. I was surprised.

I'd immediately gotten in the shower. No matter how hot I had made the water, I'd still shivered. I'd trembled for a while even after I'd holed up in my room. Then I'd just gone numb.

It was around nine o'clock when I heard Lauren and Jessica discussing the Bree-mail as they came up the stairs. It seemed that Bree already had latched on to Edward and Tanya's reunion. My stepsisters were torn between being traumatized by his current attachment and being thrilled by Bree's reemergence as the Edward Information Hotline.

Hearing his name made me sick.

Victoria had followed them upstairs a short time later. She'd paused at her door to yell an order to me: Jessica had spilled her soda in the living room. I was supposed to clean it up. I'd absently wondered if it had been soaking into the carpet since they'd eaten dinner.

Yes. It had.

When I'd dragged downstairs at nine-thirty, I'd found the living room in chaos. I'd started a load of laundry before tackling the pizza sauce and soda stains the spawn had left behind. Then, while I was on my hands and knees scrubbing up diet soda, I'd happened to glance at the screen of the laptop my stepsisters had left open and running on the sofa.

And I'd found myself face-to-face with Tanya.

I'd barely felt my rag slip out of my fingers as I'd stared at the screen. Lauren had left her e-mail open. To the Bree-mail.

There were pictures.

Masochism. That was the only word I could think of for my actually scrolling through the e-mail.

Bree had rambled about Edward. His appearance, his driving, his voice. She'd seemed to be on the verge of a heart attack from the sheer joy of seeing him again. Then she'd gone into detail about his time with Tanya. And she'd chronicled their time with photos of the entire event.

Starting with their kiss in the Forks High parking lot.

I'd felt myself threatening to fly apart again as I'd stared at the image of Tanya's body pressed against Edward's, her fingers in his hair, her mouth on his. I'd felt my breathing turning into the desperate gasps. But instead of stopping there, I'd continued on. Masochistically.

There were seven pictures in all. Three of their kiss. One of him driving her home. One of him holding the car door open for her, just like he always had for me, when they'd arrived at their school. One of her standing with her hand on his arm, her fingers curling possessively around his wrist. And one of her giving a flirtatious wave as she walked away from him.

By the time I was done looking at the images, I'd been holding my ribcage to keep myself together. I'd hurriedly put the computer back the way it had been when I'd found it. And I'd collapsed to the floor and wept.

Now, an hour later, I was sitting on my bed, staring blindly at the wall and seeing the pictures over and over again. Knowing somewhere in the back of my muddled mind that I should turn off the light and go to bed. But morbidly wondering if Edward would dare to show up tonight.

At almost eleven, he did.

I felt the pull long before he knocked on my window. My body was insisting I go to him, and its demand grew stronger the closer he got. I had to grab a fistful of my comforter to keep myself still.

I hated myself for that.

There was a strangely uncomfortable sensation under the pull now, though. Almost a vertigo. Like things weren't balanced. An appropriate feeling, I thought. So maybe I wasn't completely lost.

He hesitated in the tree. I knew that he was wondering why my window was closed. For a moment, I thought he may leave since I clearly wasn't inviting him in. I hoped, prayed, that he would just leave. But after a long silence, he rapped his knuckles lightly against the glass.

I didn't move. I didn't even breathe. I wasn't even sure I could.

There was a pause as neither of us made a sound. The pull flared. I frowned at myself. A moment later I found myself sliding off the bed and walking slowly to the window. To look out at his face. To see him.

To let him go.

At the window, I stopped. The gaping hole in my chest was burning its way wider. My arm instinctively hooked around my torso, my fingers digging into their familiar spot on my ribs to hold myself intact. For a second, I just stood there, holding myself together. Then my free hand lifted to the thin curtain and pulled it aside.

Edward's face was illuminated by the lamplight. He blinked into the brightness, his brilliant green eyes slowly clearing on my face.

I saw the instant he realized.

His expression changed immediately. I watched the emotions play across his face: surprise, concern, pain, desperation. I realized that he was trying to come up with an explanation to offer. But he didn't need to. I'd already seen the explanation.

He splayed his fingers over the glass. "Bella," he begged. His voice was muffled through the window, but it sounded raw and strained. "Please."

My gaze lowered to his hand. I couldn't seem to focus on it. On him. My eyes lifted blindly back to his face. My mind flew to his hands on Tanya's shoulders. To her hand sliding into his tousled bronze hair. The edges of the hole in my chest strained farther apart. Pain flashed through me, and my fingers curled into my side.

I stared down at him for a moment longer, forcing myself to see. His hand stayed pressed to the window and his eyes remained locked on me. He looked like he felt off-balance, too. Like he was starting to feel broken.

I already was broken.

I let the curtain fall and slowly backed away from the window. Mechanically, I turned off the lamp and slid into bed to stare blankly at the dark ceiling.

It was a long time before Edward moved. Maybe half an hour before I finally heard him climbing down out of the tree. Another few minutes before I heard his car start and him drive away.

And it was another hour before I finally cried myself to sleep.

* * *

My sisters were gone when I got up the next morning. But I didn't have it in me even to begin to be grateful – or curious – about their unusual early departure.

For a minute after I'd woken up, I'd thought that maybe it all had been a dream. That Tanya had never shown up in reality, and Edward hadn't been with her. But Edward wasn't with me; his familiar buzz was missing from my side. My eyes were tired and still a little swollen from crying the night before. My entire body felt heavy and exhausted.

And there still was a huge hole that ached and burned every time I thought Edward's name.

Jacob was waiting on the porch by the time I could convince myself to get out of bed. I stumbled down the stairs, not really caring what I looked like. The off-balance sensation was lurking under the ache, making me feel more clumsy than usual. I staggered to the door and fumbled with the knob. When I finally turned it and pulled the door open, Jacob already was frowning. His frown turned to worry, then immediately to fury, when he saw me.

"What did he do?" he demanded. His body went ramrod straight, his muscles tensing as he moved protectively toward me. "Are you all right?"

"He's not here," I told him. Even through my fog, I heard the strange hollowness, the raggedness, of my voice.

Jacob stopped scanning the house and focused on me. "Where is he? What happened?"

"He's gone."

Jake studied my face for a second. His hand reached out and wrapped around the arm that was hugging my ribs. He gave my wrist a tug, but my arm didn't budge. His eyes lifted to my face again, and I saw his worry escalating to something close to panic. The empty space in my chest stirred slightly. I didn't want to scare him. But I just couldn't talk about it. Slowly, a thought formed.

"Lauren's computer," I suggested. My eyes ticked toward the living room. Jake took off before I could turn.

He was gone for a minute or two. I absently closed the front door and drifted toward the kitchen. He found me there. And suddenly I was in his arms, crushed against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered fiercely.

I sagged a little in his arms. It felt good to have him hold me. I didn't have to hold myself together with his arms so tight around me. "I knew it wouldn't last," I muttered, mostly to myself.

I'd hoped. I'd dreamed. But I'd known. I'd always known. It was why Aro's words had stung so badly. His interest in how long it would take for Edward to get tired of me… Well, he would be satisfied. It hadn't taken long.

Jacob was shaking his head when he pulled back. "I really thought…" He frowned into the space beside me. "I didn't see this."

I eased away from him. "I have to get ready for school." I waved toward the refrigerator. "Eat whatever you want."

He watched me go. When I was upstairs, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt without really noticing them. I got dressed and brushed my hair on auto-pilot. Then I tugged on my boots and hoodie, grabbed my backpack, and picked up my cell phone. It was off; I had turned it off last night after I'd ignored Alice's fifth phone call. I was sure there were angry voicemails waiting for me. I left it turned off and shoved it into my pocket as I headed back downstairs.

Jacob was waiting for me at the door. I knew that he hadn't eaten anything. I frowned at him. "Jake—"

He stared me in the eye. "You sure you don't want to stay here?"

I must look like hell. Nice. I shook my head. "No. Victoria's here." And there was no way I was dealing with her today.

Without a word, Jacob opened the door and followed me outside. He opened my truck door for me, too, and I hesitated as the hole flared. I felt bad when I noticed Jacob's concerned expression; he had no idea why his opening doors for me would be painful. I threw my bag on the passenger seat and climbed in behind the wheel.

Jacob hung on the door. "Call me if you need me," he said firmly.

I nodded. "I will. Thank you, Jake."

He looked down at the arm squeezing my ribs. "Take care of yourself, Bells," he sighed.

I forced a weak smile. He shook his head slightly and backed away to shut the door. I watched him slide into his car and ease away from the curb. It took me a moment to collect myself enough to follow him.

Alice was waiting for me in the parking lot of the school. She had her cell phone in her hand when she jumped at me as I climbed out of my truck. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" she demanded.

"I turned my phone off," I mumbled, not looking at her as I dragged my backpack up onto my shoulder and closed my door.

She paused. My voice seemed to worry her. I could see her frown from the corner of my eye when I turned toward her. Jasper was standing directly behind her. His stance was almost identical to Jake's: furious and protective. Alice had shown him the Bree-mail.

My best friend took a quick survey of me. She didn't like what she saw. Her gaze lingered on my arm around my torso and on my face. Then she waved her phone at me. I caught a glimpse of what I knew to be Bree's pictures. "What is this?" she asked sharply. "What the hell happened?"

I turned away from her and started for the school. "I told you he wouldn't want to be with someone like me."

"Hey." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. I didn't look at her. "Bella," she said quietly. "That's not true. This has nothing to do with you. It's him. If he couldn't see—"

I shook my head angrily. "No. Alice. Stop."

Alice sighed and let go of my arm. She fell into step with me as I headed for the building again. "He doesn't deserve you. But what he _does_ deserve—"

Her threat fell away when we stepped inside. I could feel Jasper's anger growing behind me as Alice and I slammed to a halt and stared blankly at the walls.

"Bella," Alice whispered. "Those are—"

_"Shit,"_ I gasped. I wrenched my backpack off my shoulder and fumbled the zipper open. I tore through my books and notebooks. The one thing I was looking for wasn't there. The most important thing I owned.

My sketchbook.

I dropped my backpack to the floor and looked up at the walls. My sketches were everywhere, taped to lockers, doors, bulletin boards… They weren't the originals, I realized slowly, but copies. Dozens and dozens of copies.

Of Edward.

I felt my already pale face drain of any color it had left. My body felt cold. Nausea bubbled up. I blindly scanned the images, recalling the timing and emotion of each. Edward offering me sandwiches in his room. Smiling at me at the fair. Sitting in my rocking chair in my room. Driving his car. Wearing a 1920s suit on his front porch and calling to the woman out of the picture who was, in my fantasy at the time, me.

And shit. _Shit_.

Edward playing the piano while his mother watched.

Not that one. Any picture but that one.

I heard myself gasping before I realized that I couldn't breathe. Alice's hands were on my shoulders, my face, my arms. She tried to pull my arm away from my ribs, but she was no more successful than Jake had been. I doubled over, trying to pull air into my burning lungs.

Alice's hands became desperate. Her urgent voice broke through the roaring in my ears. "Bella, please, c'mon, Bella, we need to get you to a room, sit down, please—"

"Not that one," I panted. "Oh, God. Not that one."

Suddenly I was swung off my feet. It took me a second to realize that Jasper had picked me up and was carrying me down the hall. He shouldered his way into the library and took me to a table in the back corner, hidden from the door. As he sat me down on the table, I heard Alice explaining to the librarian, Emily, that I just needed a minute. Emily knew me – I was one of her only regulars – and she was expressing a lot of concern. It took Alice a few minutes to convince her to leave me alone for a little while. The instant Emily agreed, Alice leapt up onto the table beside me and pulled me into her side.

"We'll kill them, Bella," she assured me. "We'll kill them both."

It wasn't the first time she'd promised to kill my stepsisters. But this time she sounded like she meant to follow through. "Were they watching?" I asked tiredly.

"No. They weren't."

The way she answered made my heart clench. "But everyone else…"

"Yeah." Alice's voice was short and angry. "They made sure everyone knew those pictures were yours."

I didn't ask how. I hadn't noticed anything but the sketches themselves, but I was sure there had been some sign or something that I had missed. I wanted to draw my knees up to my chest, but I discovered I didn't have the energy to do it. So I just leaned against Alice.

"Jasper?" I asked after a moment.

"He's gone."

Taking down the pictures. I hoped he didn't bump into Lauren or Jessica. That wouldn't turn out well.

Five minutes later, the bell rang for homeroom. I didn't move. Alice didn't, either. I frowned a little. "You should go to class."

"Not happening."

I sighed. Alice wasn't going to leave my side. Which was okay, because I didn't want her to go yet.

Especially when Jasper walked in with Principal Greene.

Jasper had a huge handful of paper. Principal Greene was holding a few sheets as well. I cringed as they approached.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Greene began, his voice surprisingly gentle. "Mrs. Anderson and I would like to speak with you in the office."

"Yes, sir." I slowly slid off the table. Jasper took my arm to steady me and offered me my backpack. His face was apologetic; he hadn't wanted to show Mr. Greene where I was. I gave him as reassuring a look as I could manage as I stepped past him and followed the principal out of the library.

Mr. Greene and Mrs. Anderson kept me in the office for nearly all of first period. They asked the expected questions: if the pictures were mine, who had posted them, if I was okay. I told them that the pictures were mine – there wasn't much point in denying that – but I didn't answer any more of their questions.

They finally let me go, Mrs. Anderson much more reluctantly than Mr. Greene, about ten minutes before the bell rang to end first period. I headed for my locker, trying not to look at the walls as I walked. But I quickly noticed that there were no pictures anymore. Jasper and Alice had cleaned up well.

At my locker, I saw the jagged pieces of tape left from where my friends had hurriedly pulled down the pictures. Judging by the amount of tape that remained, there had to have been a copy of every one of my Edward drawings plastered to my locker door. I was glad I hadn't seen it.

I stayed by my locker until class let out. Alice flew straight to me. "Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

I started down the hall. "I'm fine."

She raised a brow, but she didn't comment as she fell in beside me. "Did you tell them it was the spawn?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Let it go."

"But Bella—"

"Alice!" I felt frustration and desperation dueling inside me. "Edward's phone number was in that sketchbook."

Alice froze. "Hell," she muttered. She scrambled to catch up as I rounded the corner. She reached me just as Lauren slammed into me.

My books flew out of my hands. I stumbled back into the wall. Alice started toward her, but I grabbed my best friend's arm to hold her back. "Let it go," I said again.

Lauren and Jessica sneered at us as they walked past. I heard them giggling as they headed for the other end of the hall. Slowly, I bent to pick up my books. Alice knelt to help me. When she straightened, she hesitated, her eyes on something past me. "What are those two up to?" she wondered aloud.

I glanced back to see Lauren talking to… Jane? I stared for a second before turning back to Alice. "I don't care. Let the harpies congregate."

Alice sighed and trailed me to my next class. There, she gave me a quick hug. "See you in a little bit."

"Yeah." I tried to smile and failed. Alice gave me a tiny, rueful grin as she walked away.

I went through the rest of the day without really knowing what was going on around me. I had no idea what happened in any of my classes. At least there were no tests. I think.

The only thing I did notice was the attention of my classmates. I caught the stares and heard the word "stalker" being whispered more than once.

Perfect.

I met Alice in the hall before last period and let her know that I was skipping my last class. She immediately wanted to come with me, but I told her I just wanted to be alone for a while. She looked worried as she reluctantly agreed. I squeezed her hand and raced out the front door of the school.

And slammed to a stop in the middle of the parking lot.

There was a red convertible parked directly behind my truck. I frowned at it as I drew closer. No one had a car like that at Forks High. And it was blocking me in my parking space.

A second later I knew why.

Tanya strolled out from behind my truck and cocked her head at me. I felt everything that was left in me fall to the ground as she smiled warmly and moved to meet me. "Hello. It's about time you came out here."

My mouth felt rusted shut. I moved my jaw a few times before I managed to speak. "What do you want?"

"Bree sends very thorough e-mails. I saw your… artwork." Tanya's pleasant façade crumbled a little as a tiny sneer broke through. "I thought we should have a little conversation."

What was left of my heart slammed. I couldn't get my vocal cords to work. I didn't have it in me to face her right now. But Tanya didn't mind. She leaned toward me, her face and tone conspiratorial. "Edward's a good talker, isn't he?" she began gently. "Did he tell you he loved you? That his mom would have liked you? That's sweet. And you believed him?"

Her face suddenly changed. Disgust and condescension took over. "That's sad. See, Edward likes to stray. But I don't mind, because he always comes back. But you didn't know that, did you."

I swallowed hard. I was not going to cry in front of her. She smiled, sensing that I was a weakening target. "I knew he was with someone," she went on. "I just didn't know who. But I knew he would get bored soon, and he would come back to me. Just like he always does."

My mind scrambled. I couldn't remember any of my stepsisters' conversations about Edward and Tanya. I'd blocked them too effectively. If this was a pattern of Edward's, I had no way of knowing.

Tanya smirked. "He does tend to cling, though. He doesn't like to let go, because he just likes to have the option. He'll probably try to keep you around. He's like that." She put on a sympathetic face. "I thought I should tell you this, after today…. Don't let him lead you on. And please… Get over him. This obsession thing isn't healthy."

I stared blankly at her. She offered another small smile as she climbed into her car. "I mean, c'mon… It's not like you ever had a future with someone like him, anyway." Then she waved cheerfully and pulled out of the parking lot.

And I scrambled into my truck to fall apart. Again.


	39. Losing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

As soon as I could drive, I went straight home. My real home. That was where Jacob found me nearly an hour later, curled up in my chair in the corner of his garage.

"Bella?" He crossed the garage in a few long strides and knelt beside me. "What happened?"

I turned tired eyes to his worried face. "The spawn posted my sketches all over the school this morning," I told him quietly.

The stream of profanity he spat surprised me a little. I blinked at him as he shoved to his feet and began pacing agitatedly in front of me. His movements were jerky and aggressive, full of restrained violence. "They're going too far," he growled when he'd sworn himself out. "You have to stop them. This is ridiculous. Did you tell any of the—"

"No." I cut him off softly but firmly. "I didn't."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't do any good." I paused, then forced myself to say his name when I went on, "Edward's phone number was in that sketchbook. I have no idea what they plan to do next. The pictures they posted were all of him. And now that Bree's told the world about his dating Tanya…"

"You look like a stalker." Jake ran his hands roughly through his shaggy hair. I momentarily was distracted by the realization that he hadn't gotten a haircut yet. My thoughts started to wander. Then I shook myself, knowing that I was letting the blankness that had overwhelmed me the night before creep back into my mind. I didn't want to be numb again. No matter how much it hurt to feel.

Jake shook his head. His pacing stopped as he came to a conclusion. "This has to be a setup."

"What?"

He faced me, animated as he worked through his theory. "Bella, think about it. They had your sketches. You said that means they had his number, too, right? So they knew you knew him. They're separating you."

"Jake—"

"Bella, c'mon, _think_. Your job was the one place Edward could get to you outside school and your house. Without that job, he has no clear path to you. And Victoria got you fired. Then Tanya shows up at Forks High and kisses him when you're there to see it? I bet my car the harpies were in on that. Now your sketches, when everyone knows Edward is supposed to be attached to another girl? It makes you look like a stalker and no one will believe anything you say about him. They wanted you away from him. And they got what they wanted. They screwed you, Bella. Don't let them get away with it."

When he was done, I sat for a moment just staring blindly into the empty space between us. What he'd said made sense. And I'd actually come to much of the same conclusion on my own already. But it didn't change things. "It doesn't matter if it was a setup," I began. "Like Tanya said…"

I trailed off with a cringe. Jake's eyes sharpened on my face. "What do you mean, like Tanya said? Did she get to you?"

I hesitated. "She was waiting. In the parking lot."

"Shit." Jacob knelt in front of me. "What did she want?"

"To talk to me." I looked past him. "She said that… _he_… strays. But he always goes back to her."

"And you believe the bitch?"

I frowned a little at his language, but I didn't have it in me to comment. "Jake… You saw the pictures. And I saw…" I swallowed hard and made myself go on. "He didn't push her away. No matter what the reason. She kissed him, and he just… let her."

Jake sighed and took my hand. "Bella, I really am sorry."

I gave his fingers a light squeeze. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." He looked me in the eye. "But it will be. I'm here for you, Bells."

Without hesitation, I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "Love you, Jake," I mumbled into his shirt.

His arms held me tightly against him. "Love you, too, little sister," he replied.

My lips curved, just slightly, at his taunt. He always picked on me for my size. But his teasing wasn't what soothed me the most right now. No… That would be the way his embrace held me intact for the second time that day. I was so glad I had him.

I just wished he could be there to hold me when I had to face my stepfamily.

When I pulled up to the curb outside my house two hours later, my sisters' car was in the driveway. I drew in a deep breath, remembering Jake's hug as the edges of the hole in my chest burned. Then I frowned when my gaze landed on my backpack. I was missing something. And I wanted it back.

I slammed the door of my truck and strode through the rain to the front door, then I slammed it, too. I dropped my wet backpack at the bottom of the stairs and followed the sounds of a blaring soap opera and my sisters' chattering into the living room.

Neither of them looked up when I walked in, but I knew that they knew that I was there. Lauren pointedly turned her laptop in my direction so I could see the Bree-mail she had open on the screen. Even across the room, I recognized my sketches in the first photo. Nausea churned when I thought of all the people who had seen my private work. I battled it down and straightened my spine.

"Bree says Edward and Tanya had lunch together today," Lauren commented before I could speak. "And they met between every class. They're definitely on again. All the way."

"They're never really off," Jessica replied grumpily. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair," I interjected, "is you stealing from my room."

Lauren and Jessica glanced up. Lauren's "startled" expression was much more convincing than Jessica's. "Well, look," she sneered. "Bella decided to take time off from stalking and actually come home."

Jessica snickered. I shot her a dark look before turning back to Lauren. "I want my sketchbook back."

"And I want my life before you back." Lauren shrugged and casually began scrolling through the Bree-mail, showing me the extent of Bree's broadcasting my sketches to the world. "Neither one is going to happen."

My mangled heart was beginning to slam hollowly in the cavernous hole that surrounded it. The numbness was fading. I was getting pissed.

I smiled a little with that realization. Then I focused, and my tiny grin turned into a tiny snarl. "Where is it?" I demanded.

"Somewhere you'll never get it."

I took two rapid steps forward. My fists balled as I moved. To my surprise, Jessica flinched, even if Lauren didn't. "Where?" I demanded again.

Lauren looked bored. "Not here. God. Did you really think I would just have it here waiting for you?"

"I _'really think'_ you need to give it back."

"Why? What difference does it make if I keep it? Everyone's already seen what they need to see." Lauren scrolled a little more to prove her point.

I felt my fingernails digging canyons into my palms as I struggled to keep my fists at my sides. "Where's the sketchbook, Lauren?"

She ignored me. Her attention was still on the Bree-mail. "Did you really think you could be with him?" she asked offhandedly. "You are so far beneath the two of them you aren't even good enough to wash Tanya's car."

I was vaguely aware of the front door opening. I ignored it. I slapped the laptop closed in Lauren's lap. She barely jerked her hands out of the way in time. "Tell me where the damn book is," I spat.

She threw the computer to the couch between her and Jessica, who was staring with wide eyes. "Watch it, _Bella_," Lauren snarled back. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"And I don't have—"

"What's going on in here?" Victoria swept in. She surveyed us quickly and skewered me with an accusing glare. "You have a dinner to make, Isabella Swan. Get to it."

I glowered at her for a moment, fighting to calm my breathing. And to keep from screaming obscenities at her. As I tried to control myself, Lauren sneered and picked up her laptop again. When she opened it, the sketch on her screen emptied my anger almost immediately.

Edward at his piano, playing for his mother.

Without a word, I turned and headed into the kitchen. Away from their comments and laughter. Just… away.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could hear them talking and laughing. I don't think they knew that I was in the room – not that I wanted to be, anyway. I wanted to get away from them. From everyone.

I heard them mention Tanya's name and I quickly blocked them out. I knew what they were talking about. It was what everyone in the entire school had been talking about. How she'd been hanging on me all day. How she'd tried to show off her extremely revealing blouse and tight skirt for me, but I was one of the only guys who hadn't been interested. How she'd eaten lunch at my table even though I'd only stayed for five minutes before getting Emmett to cover my escape. How she'd been waiting at my locker at every class change – except the last one, when she'd miraculously gone missing. How she probably was waiting at the baseball field now, expecting to see me at the game.

She'd be waiting a while.

Emmett was running late. He bounded into the locker room just as the last of the other guys wandered out. And he immediately slammed to a stop and stared at me. I felt him survey my jeans and T-shirt. But it wasn't until he saw me stuffing my uniform into my duffel bag that it clicked for him. "Where the hell are you going?" he demanded.

I looked up at him. He saw the answer clearly on my face. And he didn't like it. "No. Not now, Edward. You have to be here. On the field in ten minutes."

"Emmett, I can't pitch tonight. I just…" I trailed off, then shoved my cleats into my bag. "I can't."

"Dammit, Edward, this is the first game of the playoffs. If you don't pitch, we don't win. And our season is over. This is our last time playing on the same team, man. You can't just walk off now."

"Watch me."

Emmett grabbed my arm as I started past him. I looked down at his hand, then up at his face. "Let go, Emmett."

"Just forget her, Edward."

Rage flared. I gave him a rough shove. The move surprised him. He fell back into the lockers. I glared at him as he pushed upright and tensed to defend himself. Slowly, the anger faded, and I felt the helplessness creep onto my face. "What if it was Rosalie, Emmett? Would you just forget her?"

His expression changed. I watched his body relax, then slump. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't think of it like that. But it's just…" He glanced toward the field, then back at me.

"I have to try," I said quietly.

He looked toward the field again. And shook his head. "Go."

I grabbed my bag and started for the door. But I stopped in front of him and extended my hand. "Good luck, Em," I said as we shook.

"You, too, man," he muttered as I walked away.

I didn't want to get to Forks before dark. So I made my way to the trees at the edge of the field to watch my team gather while I waited. I saw Emmett tell the coach that I wasn't coming. And I saw the coach's less than pleased reaction. A few minutes later Jay Jenks was warming up as pitcher. It was his first time pitching all season. He had to be freaked out. I wished him a silent good-luck.

Tanya was strutting along the fence by the field. She would notice soon who the pitcher was. I wondered if Jay would survive when she did. I knew that he wasn't ready to face an opponent like her. I sent him another wish for luck, this time for his upcoming battle _off_ the field.

Then I jumped in my car and drove off.

The candy smell still lingered in the Volvo, so I kept the windows down. I drove around Port Angeles for a while, listening to Debussy and absently surveying the people and the buildings. Residential and commercial blended without distinction. It was nearly half an hour before I slowly began to focus on specifics. A few minutes after that, in the middle of a line of small, locally owned businesses, I spotted a little art shop.

I pulled to a stop along the curb outside the store and stared blankly at the brightly colored paintings arranged in the windows. One of the works reminded me of a Monet. Bella had said that she liked Monet.

The memory burned.

I should have left then, but I stayed where I was. Thinking of what it would be like to have her with me now. What she would think of the artwork. What she would say. What her face would look like, all lit up with passion. How her eyes would shine. How she would blush when I told her her work was better. How she would smile.

I wanted to see her smile again. More than anything.

My chest ached. I felt the pull stirring inside under a growing need to hold my body intact. I clenched my jaw and slammed the car into drive. I had no idea where I was going. I just had to get away from here.

The shops of Port Angeles blurred away behind me. Clair de Lune came up on my CD player. I quickly switched back to the radio. Then I tried to block out everything.

And somehow I ended up in the parking lot of the hospital, staring at the front of the building.

Carlisle wasn't there yet. He wouldn't show up for his shift for a few hours. There was no reason for me to be here. But… there was.

My eyes lifted to the third floor. To the windows of the room I hadn't seen in over two years. The room I remembered perfectly.

I wanted to go inside. Walk to the elevator. Push the button for the third floor and go straight to that room. Stand there and remember my mother's last moments. Force myself to relive it, and to let it go. I thought I could. Because of the sketch Bella had done for me… because of Bella. Because she'd made me face things I'd kept hidden even from myself. Because she'd made me start to work through the mess inside me. Because she'd made me think of my mother in a way I hadn't allowed myself for so long.

Now, when I closed my eyes and saw myself sitting at the piano with my mother, her eyes bright and proud on me, I could smile. With a little twist of sadness, but still a smile.

But I couldn't make myself get out of the car and walk into the hospital. I was sweating just considering it.

For a while, I sat in the car, studying the building and trying to convince myself to get it over with and go inside. It was getting dark when I finally cursed at myself and pulled out of the parking lot. I needed to get to Bella.

One challenge at a time.

It wasn't raining when I reached Bella's house. The moon actually was shining through the clouds. Maybe it was an omen, I thought as I jogged across the wet lawn and started to climb the tree.

A bad one.

A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and another latched on to the waistband of my jeans, and I was thrown to the grass a good ten feet from the tree's trunk. I scrambled to my feet to find a violently angry Jacob Black standing between me and my only route to Bella.

"Jacob—"

"Leave," he growled. His voice was so low it was nearly inhuman. And his eyes… The look in them chilled me. He would kill me if he had the chance. And he would do it with a smile.

Still, I tried. "I have to see her, Jacob. I have to talk to her. She has to understand—"

He took a step toward me. I suddenly remembered that he was taller than I was. And he was practically shaking with rage. "She understands exactly what she needs to. Now leave."

"Jacob, please—"

Another step forward. He was really shaking now. "Last chance, Cullen. Leave. Or I'll make good on my promise."

_You hurt her at all, and I'll kill you._ I remembered that promise. I just never thought I would hear it again.

I never thought I would hurt her.

I glanced up toward Bella's window. Everything in me ached when I saw her pale face peeking out from behind the curtain. She was watching. And she _was_ hurting.

She stared down at me for a moment, then she eased back and let the curtain fall. My heart fell with it. Then I looked back at Jacob. Something stirred in my chest. A tiny flame of fury. He was standing between her and me. But even if he wasn't, he could get to her and I couldn't. He was allowed in while I was shut out. And dammit, Bella was _mine_. I was _hers_. I was her protector, not the one she should be protected _from_. I wanted to tackle Jacob and beat the hell out of him for taking my place, for blocking me from her, for keeping me from telling her the very things that she needed to hear to stop her pain.

For a second, Jacob swam in a red haze. I drew in rapid breaths and flexed my hands. Ready to lunge at him. But slowly his face came into focus. The angry set of his jaw. And the little brown wolf charm hanging from a cord around his neck.

Just like Bella's.

I purposefully relaxed my muscles and took a step back. This was Bella's best friend. Fighting with him, especially in her front yard, would just cause more problems. Problems I may never be able to fix.

"Jacob, I need to talk to her. She has everything wrong. I am not with Tanya—"

"Now," he added sarcastically.

"I didn't kiss her," I said sharply.

"Right. And all the pictures were fake." He sneered. "Get the hell out of here, Cullen."

Damn. She _had_ seen the pictures. I'd known, but I'd hoped…

I wouldn't get through to Jacob. He was too angry to listen. And with Bree's pictures, I didn't have much to back up my side of the story, anyway. But if I could just get to Bella, I could make her see…

But Jacob wasn't budging. I wasn't getting to Bella tonight. I shot another glance toward her window and sighed. "Thanks for taking care of her, Jacob," I said quietly but sincerely.

Then I turned and walked away from Bella's closed window. Again.

A few hours later, I was alone at home, sitting at my piano. I wasn't playing. I was just staring into space, thinking about my mom. And Bella. The two most important women in my life. One I'd lost. The other I was losing.

I knew that the two weren't comparable. It made me a little uncomfortable to keep thinking of them that way. But I couldn't stop. Having Bella slipping away from me was bringing back all the numbness, anger, and pain I'd buried over two years ago.

I couldn't lose her.

When the front door opened, I knew that it was Emmett. He always just walked in. A second later he found me in the living room. I glanced up at him. His expression was clear. "We lost."

He answered tersely, "Yeah."

A tiny wave of guilt swelled in my already full chest. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it." Emmett silenced. For a moment he stared at the piano, thinking. Then he went on, "I thought you'd be here. There was another Bree-mail—"

I cut him off. "I don't want to hear about it."

"But Edward, this one—"

"I don't want to know!" I roared.

Emmett held up his hands. "Okay, man. I'll just get out of your way."

He shook his head and started for the front door. I clenched my jaw. "Emmett," I called. He stopped and looked back at me from the foyer. "I really am sorry," I told him honestly. "For everything."

There was a pause as he considered me. Then he nodded once, accepting my apology. "I'll see you tomorrow," he replied.

I watched him as he walked out. When he was gone, I turned back to my piano and stared blindly at it for a few minutes. Slowly, I lifted my hands. They started to move over the keys. To play.

Bella's Lullaby.

I closed my eyes and felt the music. The memories it brought. I saw Bella in my mind, working in the rain at the Renaissance festival. Looking down at me from the bleachers at the baseball field. Listening to Clair de Lune on my couch. Watching me clean spaghetti sauce off my shirt. Sitting beside me in the meadow. Telling me about her artwork.

Smiling. Always smiling.

Everything in me throbbed like a bruise as the piano strings vibrated. I absorbed every note. The song was a dull ache under my skin. When I struck the final chord, I sat back with my hands spread over the keys, letting the sound fade.

The air settled and went quiet. Finally I whispered into the heavy silence, "Good night, Bella."

Then I pushed away from the piano and dragged up to my room.


	40. Bending

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

I was at Forks High before any of the students, staking out the parking lot from a vintage car.

Nessie hadn't been particularly happy about my waking her up so early just to borrow her car. But I couldn't drive mine. I didn't want to be swarmed. And Emmett's monster Jeep, Carlisle's BMW, and Rosalie's shiny red convertible were too conspicuous. Ness's old VW Rabbit – which I hadn't realized until this morning was almost a replica of Jacob's car – was a classic, but one that wouldn't draw attention.

So I'd given her my keys and a promise to take care of her baby. And now the Rabbit and I were in the corner of the student parking lot, hiding from all the female students but one.

The nondescript car did nothing to fool Bella. Maybe she noticed so quickly because it looked like Jacob's car, but she saw it almost instantly. And she immediately recognized that I was the driver. I saw on her face the second her eyes landed on the Rabbit that she knew that it was me.

It still amazed me how observant she was. Annoyed me right now, but amazed me.

She pulled her truck into a space across the lot. Her gaze absently scanned. Stopped. And sharpened. She tugged her backpack up onto her shoulder and slid out of the vehicle with her eyes locked on the Rabbit. At the same time, the truck's passenger door opened and Alice bounded out.

Great.

Bella turned her back on me and rounded the front of the truck to meet her best friend. Another truck, a newer but well-used green one, pulled in on Alice's side. Jasper climbed out of it to join the two girls.

Seriously?

I watched Bella say hello to the lanky blond as he moved to Alice's side. Something in her voice caught Alice's attention. She questioned Bella. Bella didn't answer, but Alice scanned the parking lot. Her eyes froze on my car. Even across the distance, I could read her furious demand. "Is that him?"

Bella's only reply was an uncomfortable movement of her shoulders. That was all Alice needed. She grabbed Bella's hand and started to drag her into the school.

Well, hell.

I jumped out of the car and jogged across the damp pavement. I'd been hoping to catch Bella alone. I knew that her two friends were going to try to block me. But without her job, her home and her school were the only two places where I knew I could find her. This may be my last chance.

I reached the two girls only a few steps from the door. "Bella," I called.

A tall figure suddenly appeared right in front of me. I almost plowed into him. My feet skidded a little before I stopped. The guy didn't move. When I was steady, I looked up at his face.

Jasper.

He was just like Alice. Materializing out of nowhere. But while she'd threatened me with a cheerful lilt, he looked dangerous. Every part of the laid-back guy I'd met and expected was gone. His face was dark. He glared at me. And there was a growl in his voice when he ordered, "Leave."

I took a step back so I could see around him. Alice and Bella were gone. Inside. Other students were starting to slow on their way to the front doors to look at us. I ignored them and turned back to Jasper. "I just need to talk to her."

"You need to go."

I glanced at his hands, fisted at his sides. His muscles were taut. He was ready to make me leave if he had to. But I was ready to fight back. I could smell Bella's scent. Feel her energy. She was so close. And I needed her.

"I need to explain things to her. I can make it right if I can just talk to her."

"It would take a lot more than talking to you to fix things for her," another voice piped up.

I looked down. Alice had appeared at Jasper's side. These two were creepy. And poised to defend. But I was seeing Bella today. I wasn't leaving without that. "It's just a misunderstanding—"

"It's more than that."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Alice raised a brow. "You didn't hear? What, you're so protected in your private school bubble over there in Port Angeles that you don't know what's going on in the slums of Forks?"

My heart began to speed. "What happened?"

"Her stepsisters posted her sketches all over the school." Alice watched my expression change. I felt my face draining of color. My heart gave a painful slam when she added, "Sketches of _you_."

My mind raced. Bella's sketches. Her life. Her soul. She had to have been devastated. Everything in me hurt just imagining her reaction to seeing her sacred work plastered on lockers and doors for everyone to see. It had to have killed her inside. It killed me not to have been there to help her through that. And not to have been around to murder the spawn for hurting her.

Rapidly, my thoughts skipped ahead. Her sisters had posted the pictures. That meant they knew that she knew me. She'd been terrified of her family knowing that. And then, with Tanya being involved, and the Bree-mail… I couldn't imagine how she had been treated by her classmates. "Is she okay?" I whispered.

"How do you think she is?"

I heard my voice straining when I all but begged, "I need to see her."

"You need to leave. Now."

I focused on Jasper. "I'm not leaving. Not until I see her."

"She doesn't want to see you," Alice informed me.

"I don't really care what she wants right now," I shot back. "She _needs_ to hear what I have to say."

Jasper took a step forward. "Go home, Cullen."

No. Not this time. I felt my fists ball. I didn't care if his girlfriend was standing right beside him. I would beat the hell out of him if I had to. Whatever it took to get into the school. To get to Bella. "I'm not going anywhere but in that building."

He took another step forward. This time he didn't speak. But I responded by moving toward him. My fist lifted.

And another deep voice spoke up. "I don't recall your father being scheduled to work with the staff today, Mr. Cullen."

I instinctively jerked back and lowered my fist. Principal Greene was standing behind Alice and Jasper. His eyebrows were lowered as he surveyed the three of us. The students who had slowed or stopped to watch scattered as he went on cordially, but firmly, "I assume that means you are here of your own accord. In which case, I'm going to ask you to leave. Now."

I fought back the torrent of curses that threatened to explode out of me. My jaw flexed a few times before I was able to speak. "I apologize, sir," I replied tightly. "I just needed to speak to someone."

"Speak to them after school," he recommended. Strongly.

My shoulders slumped. I started to back away. But a quiet voice stopped me. A voice like bells. A voice that made my heart skip.

Bella.

"Principal Greene?" she began timidly. She stepped up to stand beside him. I felt my insides jump chaotically just at the sight of her. But she didn't look at me. She kept her eyes locked on the principal. "May I have a moment with him?"

The man looked torn. Then he nodded. "Of course. As long as he leaves when you're through."

"Yes, sir." Bella stepped past him. Alice started to speak, but Bella touched her arm as she passed. Then she moved to me and silently urged me to step back a few feet from our little audience.

When I stood apart with her, everything in me buzzed. I was swimming in flowers and berries, drinking in her energy. But even with my body's instinctive, internal happy dance, I focused on her. The dark circles around her eyes. The paleness of her face. The exhaustion that seemed to weigh her down.

The way she refused to look at me.

I gathered my thoughts to speak. I had to hurry to explain. I knew that. But before I could, Bella mumbled, "Jake was outside because I told him I didn't want to see you." She kept her gaze on the ground when she added, "And I still don't want to."

"Bella, you have to listen to me. I am not with her. I'm not—"

She cut me off. "Please. Just go home."

I stared at her, trying to read her. There was a strange resignation in her. It was like someone had convinced her not to believe anything I said. I wasn't sure who it was, but I shot a glare at Alice just in case. "Bella, please—"

"Go home."

I'd found her stubbornness endearing before. Now it was just a pain in the ass. I felt my annoyance starting to bubble up. Before I could say anything, her eyes suddenly lifted to my face. And I froze.

Something had happened. Deep inside her, something was shaken. It would take more than my promises to convince her. But right now, that was all I had. And it wasn't enough. Because someone had gotten to her and shot holes in her trust of me. Made her doubt everything about me.

And I had a very good idea who that redheaded someone was.

I don't know what my face looked like, but I must have looked furious, because Principal Greene's interruption sounded a little urgent. "All right, Miss Swan. Please get to class. And Mr. Cullen, you should be getting to your school as well."

Bella started to turn. I told her quickly, "I _will_ prove it to you."

She glanced back at me. Her face was still a haunted mask. For a second she studied me. Then she turned and walked past our audience and into the school.

Jasper and Alice stared me down for a moment longer before they followed her. Principal Greene stood at the door to make sure I left. I gave him a brief nod and headed for Nessie's car.

I _would_ regain Bella's trust. But first I had to figure out what, exactly, Tanya had done. And what needed to be done about her.

And the spawn.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was glad the spawn were running late this morning. They would hear about Edward's appearance in the parking lot, but at least they hadn't been there to witness it firsthand. Like most of the other students had.

I'd known that he was there when I'd reached the parking lot. I'd felt the pull. For a second, I'd thought – hoped – I was imagining it. Then I'd noticed him.

He'd been in a car exactly like Jake's. It had to be Renesmee's car. He was hiding from the girls, I knew. But he never could hide from me.

It had been so hard. Seeing him. Hearing his velvet voice. Smelling his scent and feeling his electricity. Wanting, more than anything, to believe him when he promised he wasn't dating Tanya.

But she'd said he was a good talker. And he'd try to keep me. With everything piling up against him, I didn't know what to believe. So hearing his promises, his pleas… They just tore the hole in my chest a little wider. Because I wanted him. But I couldn't bring myself to trust him.

Alice caught me just inside the door. "You okay?" At my expression, she made a face. "Right. Dumb question. Sorry."

I headed for my locker, ignoring the stares and whispers of my classmates. I sensed Jasper behind us, glaring them all down. "I want to trust him, Alice," I told her. I could hear the twinge of desperation in my voice. "I just…"

"I know." She leaned against the lockers as I shoved my backpack into mine. She'd seen the Bree-mail about Tanya having lunch with Edward, meeting him between classes, and generally acting the part of his girlfriend. Then, like me, she'd seen the Bree-mail update that had included pictures of the lunch and of Tanya hanging on Edward at his locker.

There was just too much on Tanya's side. And nothing on mine.

I grabbed what I needed for first period and slammed my locker closed. Alice and I had taken only a few steps with Jasper hovering behind us when Mike Newton suddenly fell into step beside me, his thickly gelled hair and suffocating aftershave entirely too close.

My eyes shot to Alice with a clear plea: _Save me_.

Mike spoke before she could. "Hey, Bella. What was Cullen doing here? He wasn't delivering a restraining order or anything, was he?" he said with way too much hope.

Alice tugged me gently toward her and away from him. "Get lost, Newton," she warned.

Mike put on a hurt expression. "I just wanted to check on Bella. I figured he was here because he heard about the drawings. I mean, everyone heard about the drawings, right?"

Suddenly Mike disappeared. I looked back to see Jasper hauling him away by the back of his shirt. Mike's frantic struggles did nothing to break Jasper's hold, and my friend quickly dragged him around the corner and out of sight.

"Alice?" I began softly.

She was standing still beside me, staring after her boyfriend. "Yeah?"

"Your boyfriend is my hero."

She snickered quietly. "Mine, too." Then she took my hand and started for my first class again. We paused just outside the door. Her eyes quickly skimmed over the students inside. "Don't take any crap, Bella," she ordered. "Don't let that redheaded freak show do any more damage."

"Right." I swallowed hard. "Alice?"

"What?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I managed to force the words out. "She told me he'd try to keep me."

She shook her head. "You don't have to justify to me, Bella. I know you don't know what to think right now." She sighed and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "You're confused, and that's okay. Just don't let anyone confuse you any more, okay?"

I nodded. Alice smiled slightly and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back. She reminded me so much of Esme when she turned on her maternal.

After a moment, she let me go. "No crap," she reminded me. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay." I watched her leave, then I drew in a deep breath and walked into the classroom.

The stares and whispers were awful. The entire day was awful. Lauren made sure to do her part to kick-start it after first period when her daily slam in the hall knocked me into the wall, and as I collected my things, she sneered, "You need to start living in the real world, _stalker_." Then she, Jessica, and Bree sauntered away, giggling, while everyone in the hall watched and laughed.

The only positive to my day was that I didn't see the spawn or Bree after that. But the royals watched me like a pack of hyenas every time I passed them in the hall. Felix made a few suggestive remarks when he happened to get close enough. I tried my best to ignore him and everyone else. But Mike Newton wouldn't be ignored.

I'd thought that when Jasper had dragged him off, Mike would have gotten the hint and left me alone. But he didn't. Instead, he met me after nearly every class. He made comment after comment about Edward. By the end of the day, Jasper seemed ready to flay him. Alice would have felt the same way if she had been there, but – luckily for Mike – Esme had pulled my best friend out of her last class for some enigmatic "project."

So I only had worry about _one_ friend getting arrested for murder.

To avert the impending homicide, I told Jasper I had to work on my art and all but ordered him to go home after the final bell. He resisted, but I waved him off. And since I didn't have it in me to actually do any of the artwork that needed done, I just hung out in the art room until I was sure he was gone, then I made my way out to my own truck.

Mike met me halfway.

"Bella!" He jogged up behind me. I tried not to break into a run as I kept my eyes fixed on my destination. "So… You over this fantasy of yours and ready to be with a real man?"

I clenched my jaw and kept walking. "You gonna find me one?"

He wasn't thrown. "You need a guy who won't smudge when you hold him. Not that I would mind if you wanted to draw me." He moved a little closer. "I'm free to model anytime."

We were getting closer to my truck, and he still was getting closer to me. I shifted to the side. "Mike, back off."

He shadowed me. "C'mon, Bella. Cullen's just a snob over there in his private school in Port Angeles. He'd just use a girl like you."

His shoulder bumped mine. I jerked away from him. "Back _off_, Mike," I said again.

"I mean, it's what he's used to. Getting what he wants. Having everything handed to him. Never has to get his hands dirty." His eyes were bright when he came to his next conclusion. "You see that," he insisted. "You even drew him as a mama's boy in that picture with the piano."

My hand clenched over the door handle of my truck. With a deep breath, I yanked the door open and tossed my backpack in. Mike rambled on behind me, oblivious to how far past too far he was going.

"He'd expect _you_ to take care of _him_," he commented, his tone growing more suggestive. I sensed him moving even closer, blocking me against my truck. "But I could take care of _you_—"

I felt his hand on my ass. Then my fist cracked into his face.

He fell to the damp pavement with a heavy thud and a strangled exclamation. His hand lifted and covered his left eye. For a second, I stood over him, wondering what the hell had just happened. I couldn't even remember whirling on him. But I still could feel his hand squeezing my rear. The sensation made me shudder.

I realized that I was breathing hard. My heart was slamming in my tattered chest. I was angry. Furious. I wanted to hit him again.

There was a squeal of tires a few feet away. A car skidded to a stop behind Mike's sniveling form. The door swung open before the car was completely parked. "Bella!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

I glanced up to see Deputy Mark racing toward me from his police cruiser. Four-letter words exploded in my head. "Hey, Deputy Mark," I greeted him.

"What the hell happened?"

"She hit me!" Mike gasped from the ground.

Mark didn't look at him. "I'm aware of that. I saw her knock you on your butt." I tried not to grin at Mark's clear favoritism. "Why?"

"Ask him," I muttered. My hand was starting to throb now. I shook it out and flexed my fingers.

"I'm going to ask both of you." Mark reached down and grabbed Mike's arm to drag him to his feet. Then he glanced back at me again. "Mike, get in the car. Bella, you follow me to the station."

"Deputy—"

"_Bella_," he cut me off sharply. "You're just lucky I wasn't the principal, or you'd be suspended right now. Get in the truck. Newton! Get in the car."

I sighed. He was right. If Principal Greene had seen the incident, I may not be graduating. I supposed going to visit Charlie at the station was a decent alternative.

Slowly, I climbed into my truck and waited for the two men to get in the police car. It amused me that Mark was allowing me to drive my own vehicle, but he wasn't letting Mike do the same. Although I supposed Mike would have had a hard time driving with only one eye open.

I heard Mark promising Mike an ice pack just before he closed the door. I couldn't help grinning to myself. Alice had told me I needed to tell Mike to back off in a way he would understand. I didn't think I could have been any clearer.

I just hoped Charlie felt the same way.


	41. Repaying

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

I got to school toward the end of first period. I hung out in the parking lot until the bell rang, then I slipped through the doors and into the crowded hallway.

Renesmee was standing with Rosalie at Rose's locker. I handed Ness her keys. "Your car's parked down by Emmett's," I told her as she pulled my keys from her pocket in exchange.

Rosalie popped her lips to fix her lipstick in the mirror. I glanced toward her to see her looking a little smug. "She didn't want to talk to you, did she," she said to my reflection.

I gave her a sullen look. "No."

"Can you blame her? She only knew you for what, a week?" Rosalie used her ring finger to smooth away excess redness at the corners of her lips, then she continued, "For all she knows, you were dating Tanya the whole time. Especially after she saw the pictures…." She paused to close her lipstick tube and stick it in her purse. "She's a good artist, by the way."

Rosalie shut her locker and turned to face me. I just stared at her. She shrugged. I shook my head. But she'd reminded me of something. Without a word, I headed for the library.

I spent second period at a computer in the corner of the library, looking through the Bree-mails. The pictures of Tanya hanging on my arm at my locker. Sitting at my lunch table. And the initial pictures of her kissing me. It made me sick to see them. But it made me even sicker to think of Bella seeing them.

Then I saw the Bree-mail of Bella's sketches, and my entire body went numb.

All her drawings of me. Her private, personal world, her emotions and her heart, taped to the walls of Forks High. Plastered everywhere. No respect, no care. Just a spectacle. The stalker and her obsession.

Bree's words weren't kind.

My heart constricted. I expected to see a picture of Bella. Of her reaction to seeing her work. But there was no photo of her. I was grateful for that much. Because the image in my head was bad enough. If I'd seen her face… particularly when she'd noticed the sketch she'd done as a gift for me…

I wasn't sure whether to throw up or kill something.

For most of the hour, I stared blindly at the Bree-mail of Bella's sketches. My chest felt hollow. I couldn't make myself move.

Until the bell rang and a swirl of cotton candy walked up behind me.

It was a stupid reaction. Tanya already had seen Bella's artwork. But I still felt the need to protect Bella's privacy, so I quickly closed the Bree-mail to keep Tanya from seeing it again. Then I shoved to my feet and started out of the library. Tanya immediately fell into step beside me. Kate was directly behind her.

"Have fun this morning?" Tanya asked with way too much cheer.

I curled my lip. "When did you meet her stepsisters?" I demanded.

Tanya didn't answer. But she kept walking beside me, so I pressed, "Whose idea was it? Yours? Or Lauren's?" No answer. I ground my teeth. "Well, you got what you wanted."

"Not yet."

Anger sparked. I clenched my jaw. Emmett looked up from where he was standing at my locker, and he looked as disgusted as I felt as we walked up to him. I ignored him and focused on Tanya as I opened my locker. "You've already taken Bella. You're not getting anything more from me."

Tanya couldn't contain her sneer. "I don't know why you're so upset about that. She's not even pretty."

I immediately riled. "No, she's not pretty. She's beau—" I stopped short. There had been no picture of Bella anywhere in the Bree-mails. "How do you know what she looks like?" I asked sharply.

Tanya hesitated. But if she felt trapped, she recovered instantly. Her reply was self-satisfied, and she smirked a little to herself. "We may have had a conversation."

Rage exploded in my chest. "What did you say to her?" I roared. Her eyes went wide and she took a step back as I started toward her. "What did you do?"

Two large hands grabbed my arms and hauled me back. I strained against their hold. They didn't give. I kept fighting blindly to break free. The hands just tightened.

For a moment, I kept struggling. Then, slowly, the flash of fury dimmed. The red haze faded from my vision. I gradually became aware of Emmett muttering for me to let it go. When he reminded me that I couldn't hit a girl, things cleared. I focused on Tanya's startled expression. On the students who were pretending to be busy as they stared. On my labored breathing and my pounding heart.

I wanted to kill her. But I was calm enough not to.

"I'm okay." Emmett hesitated. I lifted my hands and let my body relax. "I'm okay," I promised again.

Carefully, Emmett let go of my arms. I took a step away from him. Then I glanced over to see Kate standing off to the side, her cell phone lifted in preparation to take a picture. For Bree.

I walked directly to Kate, grabbed the phone from her hand, and threw it as hard as I could into the lockers. The metal dented. Pieces of phone flew everywhere. Perfect fastball pitch.

The hallway was silent. Except for one person.

"Mr. Cullen?" the principal began. There was disbelief in his voice and on his face when he commanded, "Come with me."

* * *

Carlisle looked up from the couch in the living room when I walked in. "What are you doing home?" he asked in surprise.

I tossed my backpack to the floor by the recliner and threw myself down into the chair. "I got suspended for today and tomorrow."

He was shocked. I could see it in his eyes. I never got into trouble. And since he didn't know anything about what was happening between Bella and me, he clearly hadn't expected this. But his face and voice remained composed. "For?" he asked serenely.

"I owe Kate a new phone."

Carlisle absorbed that. "I suppose I'll be getting a call from Principal Uley?"

"You have a message on your cell phone."

He patted his pockets. "Ah. It's in the car." He studied me for a second. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Hm." Carlisle hesitated. I knew that he wanted to pry. But he didn't. "I'm off today, but I have to run some errands. I was about to leave. Do you want to come with me?"

"No." I paused, then added, "Thanks."

"Of course." He gathered the papers that were scattered around him, then he stood and headed for the kitchen. "I'll be back in a while."

"Okay." I waited until he left before I got up and started to pace.

I was allowed back to school on Friday because of my stellar record. I rolled my eyes internally. More like my lack of interest. I had never cared enough to react to anything before.

Before Bella.

But because I was boring, and because it was so close to the end of school – and because I clearly was having some emotional issues – Principal Uley had taken pity on me and only suspended me for a day and a half. I knew that I was lucky. I just didn't feel it.

After a few circuits around the living room, I stopped and stared blankly at the wall. I needed a distraction. So I ate lunch even though I wasn't hungry. Watched TV. Read a book. Listened to music.

And thought of Bella the entire time.

When I finally looked at the clock to see that it was time for school to be over, I gave up on the distractions and just let myself think of her. And wonder what she was doing right then.

* * *

**BPOV**

I slouched down in my seat as Charlie stared incredulously at me across his desk. "You gave Mike Newton a black eye?"

"I told him to back off," I muttered.

Charlie's expression darkened. He knew what I meant. And I could tell he wanted to attack Mike himself. But he had to get one of us to admit it before he could react. "Why did you tell him that?" he asked in his level, professional voice.

I didn't answer. He studied me for a moment before he turned to Mike, who was sitting in the chair a few feet to my left. I followed his gaze.

Mike didn't look at me. I'd caught him outside and informed him that if he opened his mouth in front of Charlie, the entire school would know that the black eye was from me. Instant reputation slaughter. Not the way Mike wanted to end his senior year.

So he kept his gaze locked on the desk in front of him and didn't say a word when Charlie asked him in a hard tone, "Mike? What were you doing when Bella said that?"

There was a long silence. Finally Charlie sighed and sat back in his seat. His tired eyes moved from Mike to me, locked there. I saw when he surrendered; he knew the extent of my stubbornness. It was inherited from him, after all.

So he tried another tactic. "Mark?" he called to his deputy. "Why did Bella hit Mike?"

I bit at my lower lip as Mark appeared around the corner. "I don't know, sir. I just saw her hit him, nothing before that." I felt a flood of relief as Mark hesitated. Then, his eyes bright and amused on me, he leaned in to add quietly, "Your girl's got a mean right hook."

Charlie glanced over at me. I could see the ridiculous pride shining in his eyes. "Thank you, Mark," he replied. Then he leaned forward as though to converse with me more privately. He extended his fist toward me along the side of his desk, hidden from the others' view. I reached down and bumped my sore knuckles gently against his, and his lips faintly curved. "_Good for you_," he mouthed. Then he sat back again and put on his stern face. "Mike, do you want to press charges?"

Mike looked miserable as he continued to stare at the desk. "No, sir."

Charlie looked to me. "Do _you_ want to press charges?"

"No." I smiled slightly. "I think I got my point across."

A smile twitched at the corners of Charlie's mouth. "Yes, I believe you did." He worked to regain his severe expression. "Well, since no charges are being filed, I'm letting you both go with a warning. Mark? Would you mind explaining to Mike what that means as you drive him back to the school?"

"No problem. C'mon, Newton."

I watched Mark lead Mike out of the station. Mike hung his head the entire way. I tried not to react to his embarrassment, but I couldn't help feeling a twinge of satisfaction.

Until Charlie started to talk.

"Bella?" he began. I slowly turned to look at him. My mood fell when I saw his frustrated, almost angry expression. "Was he harassing you?"

"He's… overzealous," I said carefully. He started to reply, but I rushed to add, "I should have made it clear earlier. Alice told me that."

"Bella, if he did something—"

"Dad, he's… punished enough." I tried not to smile. I could only imagine the anxiety Mike would feel tomorrow morning when everyone started to ask him what had happened and he had to come up with a story – and hope that I didn't tell anyone the truth.

Charlie sighed. He was silent a moment, and I could tell he was trying not to interrogate me. "How's your hand?" he asked at last.

I frowned. "It's, um…" I flexed my fingers. "Sore."

"Put some ice on it when you get home." He paused, then added, "If you decide to hit anybody else, make sure you keep your thumb out of your fist—"

"Dad!" I stared at him in disbelief.

He grinned at me. "Go on, get some ice."

I smiled a little. "Thanks, Dad."

He nodded. "Try to stay out of trouble." His expression turned stern. "And let me know if Newton gets out of line again."

"I will. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Bells."

I waved as I headed out of the office. When I was in my truck, I hesitated. There was no way I was going home. So instead, I headed for Alice's house. She would love to hear about my moment of insanity. And I wanted to know what Esme's project had been.

They weren't home when I got there, so I sat on the front porch to wait. I hadn't been there very long when Esme's car pulled into the driveway. I stood to greet them and froze when the doors swung open and they got out.

Black pants, black shirts, black shoes, and black knit hats... It was exactly what Alice would call her "ninja" attire. Whatever they'd been up to, it wasn't good.

The two women started up the driveway, laughing and chattering. They slammed to a stop at the edge of the porch when they finally saw me. I just raised my brows at their trapped expressions. "What did you do?" I asked calmly.

Alice pointed at Esme. "It was Mom's idea!"

Esme breezed past us and into the house. "I'm a mother. I have maternal immunity."

Alice stared after her, stuttering. Finally she composed herself enough to yell after her, "Yeah, well... I'm a best friend, so I have best friend immunity!"

"And why are you claiming immunity?" I asked expectantly.

Alice followed her mom into the house, and I trailed behind. "Mom!" she called. "You're responsible for this. You tell her."

Esme's voice drifted from the kitchen. "I cannot be held responsible for the things I do in defense of my children."

Her response made me simultaneously smile and cringe. "Am I going to get to hear what those things may be?"

"Nope," Esme replied cheerfully. I heard the banging of pots and pans, and I knew that that was her final answer. So I turned to Alice, who sat on the couch and began fiddling with the television remote.

"Okay," I surrendered. I sank down beside her on the couch. "Well… I'll tell you my news, then."

Alice instantly perked up. "News? What news?"

"Mike Newton." I paused when she wrinkled her nose. "He, um… He grabbed my butt. So I punched him."

I thought Alice may have a heart attack right there. "You _what_? No way!" She bounced around on the cushions until she was facing me and grabbed my hands. "Tell me!"

I winced a little and eased my hands out of her grasp. "Okay, just… don't squeeze my hand."

"Oh! Sorry!" Alice carefully clasped her hands in her lap. "Go ahead."

Grinning, I started my story. Esme appeared a minute into it and handed me a towel full of ice. I smiled gratefully and put the compress over my sore knuckles. I heard her chuckling a few times from the kitchen as I explained Mike's embarrassment and Charlie's pride. The sound of her amusement made me smile wider, and Alice's enthusiasm and giddiness were contagious. I couldn't help feeling proud.

"Oh my God." Alice yanked me into a hug when I finished my story. "I am so glad you finally gave him what he deserved!" She pulled back and started to spring up and down. "And it will be so great to see his face at prom. He thought he was going to be king—"

I cut her off. "Alice, I'm not going to prom."

Her expression immediately changed. She gave me a severe look. "Yes, you are, Bella. Mom and I did a lot of work on your dress. You're going."

I glanced toward the kitchen. Esme and Alice _had_ done a lot of work…. The wave of guilt made me frown. "Fine."

Alice didn't pay any attention to my reaction. "And speaking of which," she went on, "we need you to try it on."

I sighed and stood with her when she grabbed my uninjured hand and dragged me off the couch. I'd try the dress on. And maybe while I did, I could get the truth about what the two ninjas had done.

* * *

**EPOV**

I glanced at the clock as I got out of the shower and hitched on a pair of jeans. School had been over for more than an hour, but I hadn't heard from Emmett yet. I was surprised. I'd expected him to be on my front porch within five minutes of the final bell. But I was relieved he hadn't shown up. I didn't really want to talk about it.

Maybe Rose had told him to leave me alone. The women in my life had been surprising the hell out of me lately.

I scrubbed a towel through my hair as I headed out of the bathroom. In my room, I tossed the towel on my bed and made my way to the bookshelf to grab a book for my next distraction. My gaze skipped absently to the window and back to the bookshelf. Then shot back to the window.

Shit.

I'd left the Volvo parked outside. That, it seemed, had been a mistake.

From my window, I could see the majority of the car. It was covered with car window paint. The paint itself wasn't bad, but what it said…

The mildest was a phrase that would have made even Emmett do a double-take.

I opened my window and leaned out to see the words more clearly. There were two handwritings. One, I assumed, was Alice's, based on the not-so-subtle defense of Bella. But I didn't know whose the other handwriting was. I only knew for sure that both looked feminine. Neither was Bella's.

And there was no way I could drive that car with it looking like that.

As I was leaning out, Carlisle pulled up along the curb. He must have more errands to run, I mused. I watched him get out of his car and start to walk up the driveway. He didn't notice the Volvo at first because he was reading over the newspaper. Then he glanced up. And slammed to a halt.

I almost laughed at his reaction. He walked slowly past the Volvo. He couldn't stare any harder if he tried. But in his staring, I knew that he was reading the words. And putting the pieces together.

Dammit.

He made it around the car and stopped. His head lifted and he looked directly at me. For a second, he studied me. Then he looked back at the car and up at me again. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

"No."

"Hm." He looked toward the car again. "Well, I have to go to the store. I thought I would stop by and see if you wanted to join me." He hesitated. "We would take my car, of course."

A tiny grin threatened, then faded. "No." I paused. "Thanks."

He smiled slightly and headed into the house. I sighed down at my car.

This was going to take a while.


	42. Unearthing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

I woke up sweating. My eyes flew open and darted wildly around the room. My heart slammed erratically in my chest. Slowly, I realized where I was, and my breathing evened out as my heart settled into a regular rhythm. I dragged a hand over my face and stared at the ceiling of my room.

The dream had been so real. It was the same dream I'd had every night since the night Bella had turned me away from her window. My mother in her hospital bed. All the equipment blinking and beeping around her. The heart monitor letting out a loud buzz – flat line. I look toward it, then back… and it's Bella in the bed. It's Bella who is gone. Who has left me.

Because I failed to keep her with me.

I shoved myself upright and glared darkly at the clock. I was suspended. I didn't have to get up for school. But the nightmare had woken me up right on schedule.

My muscles were stiff when I stood. I stretched with a groan and glanced toward the window. Not sure what I expected, I stepped over to look out.

My car still sat in the driveway. Clean and shiny.

It had taken a long time to get all the paint off. I'd been cultivating quite a hatred of Alice and her girly, swirly handwriting and her colorful insults when I'd seen something that had made me pause. And know without a doubt who her partner in crime had been.

Esme.

For a minute, I'd hated her, too. But only for a minute. Because when I'd focused on what I'd had in front of me, things had begun to clear. Gradually. But completely.

The woman was sly.

She'd claimed the spot beneath the driver's side rearview mirror to make her point. And she'd written her message small enough there that Alice wouldn't have noticed it. But I did.

The first line was ambiguous: "I liked you. But NOW I can't see why." The "now" had been stressed. At first, I'd taken it as just another slam. And I probably wouldn't have understood it totally for what it was had it been alone. But when I'd read the next line, I'd started to understand.

"She trusted you. Are you worth it?"

That was the instant I'd known that it was Esme. And that was when I'd understood both lines.

She'd liked me before. When I was standing up to her. For Bella. To take care of Bella. She was pushing me to do that again. To prove that I was worthy.

She wanted me to fight for Bella.

She had a damn obnoxious way of issuing her challenge, I thought with a grin as I stared down at my car. But I suppose it was the only way she could think of to get through to me. She couldn't exactly call me, and she knew that I probably wouldn't be receptive to a visit. So she'd gotten my attention in a sneak attack – and probably had had a lot of fun doing it, if she was anything like her daughter.

Ninja women.

Cleaning the paint off the car had given me time to think. Another part of her plan, probably. Make me think about her message as I worked through my annoyance with the bigger, bolder things that fought to steal my attention. Drive her point home that the most important things are worth working through all the mess to get to, even when they seem hardest to find.

Sly.

I tugged on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and headed downstairs. In the kitchen, I stopped in surprise. Carlisle glanced up at me from the work island. He tipped his mug as he lifted it to his mouth. "Morning," he greeted me.

"Morning," I returned. Then I stood awkwardly in the doorway, staring at him like an idiot. I don't know why I'd thought he wouldn't be home. Probably because it was rare that he was.

Carlisle politely kept his eyes on his newspaper to give me a moment to collect myself. But when I kept standing there, running my hands nervously through my hair and making it stand maniacally on end, he finally set his coffee down and focused on me. "What is it?"

I hesitated. "I know you read what was on my car. So you know that Bella and I are… having problems." I paused. I had no idea why I was telling him this. But the urge to talk to him suddenly was very strong. And he stood there patiently, not making a big show about my sudden compulsion… so I kept going.

"Tanya's being difficult," I rambled on. "She made sure Bella saw her kiss me. And she made sure everyone else knew it. Bella hasn't spoken to me since then." I paused again. I stared into the empty space between us and felt my back straighten. My jaw clenched. Everything in me rallied.

"But I'm not going to lose her over something Tanya did," I said with growing determination. "I'm not losing her. Ever." Then, before I could think about what I was saying, I added, "I need your help."

Carlisle was trying to look casual. But I could see the ridiculous shine of pride in his eyes. "With?" he inquired.

I stared steadily at him. "I need a tux."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Can you see him in a tux?" Alice giggled to herself in the seat beside me as I eased my truck up to a stop sign. "At least the eye is black, so it will match."

I rolled my eyes. Alice had been making jokes about Mike's "war wound" all day. The damage actually did look pretty bad. I'd been expecting it and I still cringed when I first saw it this morning. The entire school had been buzzing with speculation about its cause.

Alice, of course, had reveled in the gossip. I, meanwhile, had reveled in the fact that Mike not only left me alone, but he avoided me. I hadn't been able to help my grin when he'd noticed me and immediately turned and headed the other direction.

Finally.

I hated that it had taken my punching him in the face to get through to him, but I loved that I finally had. Alice was just loving it all.

"Did you hear the rumor that he fell in ballet class and hit his eye on the bar?" she asked.

I snickered at the image. "No."

Alice sat back, clearly proud of herself. "Yeah, I started that one," she said with a smirk.

"You started a lot of them."

"Yes," she agreed brightly. "I did."

When we turned onto her street, she glanced absently out the window. Something immediately caught her attention. Her smile faded into a frown as she leaned forward. Her eyes narrowed. "What's he doing here?" she growled.

I parked my truck along the curb and stared at the familiar black BMW sitting in her driveway. I felt a painful clench in my stomach. But I just knew. "That's not Edward."

Alice understood instantly. Her face rapidly changed from annoyance to anxiety. She threw open her door and darted down the driveway to where her car was parked beside the BMW. I got out and trailed her much more slowly, trying to figure out her reaction. When I reached her car, she was tossing items around in the backseat, looking for the cell phone she'd left somewhere in the mess.

Her muttering cleared as she turned her attention from the floor to the seats. "Mom's not even supposed to be home right now…." She lobbed a bottle of hand lotion into the front seat. "I hope he's not here about the car. But it was her idea, so she can deal with him—"

I zeroed in on one word. "What car?"

Alice froze. Slowly, she turned to me with a too-innocent expression. "Bella, why don't—"

And I knew. "Alice, _what did you do to Edward's car_?"

She considered her words carefully. "Wrote some things on it?"

I was halfway to my truck when she called after me, "It was washable paint! And her ide… Ugh."

I slung open the door of my truck and threw myself into my seat. Shoved my key into the ignition. And stopped.

The passenger door opened a minute later. Alice climbed in beside me and shut the door. She was silent for a moment. "You want to go to him, don't you," she stated softly.

I stared blindly out the windshield and opened and closed my mouth a few times, but I couldn't answer. Yes. I wanted to go to him. The urge, the demand, had overwhelmed me the second I knew that something had been done to him. And I'd reacted without being able to stop myself. But now I was calm. I was seeing clearly.

I couldn't go to Port Angeles tonight. No matter how badly I wanted to. And besides… I'd told Edward _I_ didn't want to see _him_.

Even though I had wanted to. And I still did.

Alice was quiet again. She gazed thoughtfully toward the BMW. Finally she said, "You could go, you know. You practiced on Mike. I think you have the swing down now—"

I cut her off sharply. _"Alice."_

"Sorry." She paused. "But maybe you should. You love him, Bella," she hurried on before I could interrupt. She sighed when I flexed my hands over the steering wheel and kept staring straight ahead. "Maybe this is your body telling you you're ready to talk to him now. And you need him."

I swallowed hard. Then I tried to bring some logic into this conversation. My voice sounded raw when I said, "I only knew him for a week, Alice."

"That doesn't matter." She waved her hand dismissively. "There's something… weird about you two."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean. It's like you're drawn together. I saw you with him. You two are… different." She shook her head. "I'm having a hard time seeing past the Tanya thing. Because it's right there. Pictures and all. But you… I think you see something else. You're just trying not to because you don't want to be tricked."

I shook my head. "When did you take a psychology class?"

"I'm serious, Bella. I can't trust him unless you do. And I want you to be happy. You won't be happy until you have all the answers."

I hesitated, thinking it through. "If you were thinking this way… why did you vandalize his car?"

"It sounded like fun." Alice shrugged when I grinned slightly. "Like I said, washable paint. And it got me out of school."

I looked toward the BMW. "And it got Carlisle's attention."

"Maybe he's not here about the car. Maybe he's here because…" She trailed off and suddenly looked a little sick. "Oh. No."

My grin got a little bigger. And a little vindictive. "You said she could deal with—"

"Shut. Up." She grimaced. "Can we go to your house?"

"Victoria's home."

She gave me a desperate look. "So where do you want to go?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm at the library."

"Alice," I warned.

"Can't we go to the bookstore? At least they have a coffee shop."

_"Alice."_ I glanced over at her. "Go look at the magazines."

"They have magazines here?"

I watched her wander off before I shook my head and turned back to the spines of the books in front of me. Dickens. Dostoevsky. Fitzgerald…. I moved down one section and knelt. Ray Bradbury? He shouldn't be in the Rs…. Stoker.

_Dracula_.

My gaze froze on the book. Slowly, my fingers reached out to brush over the spine. I'd been searching for it, I realized. I gently tugged it free and held it in my hand. I wanted to check it out. I wanted it with me.

Because he'd liked it.

With a sigh, I shoved to my feet. I needed to get out of the classics section. But even with my frustration with myself, I couldn't put the novel back. Instead, I carried it with me to the front of the library to peruse the new arrivals.

On the way, I passed Alice at the magazine and newspaper rack. I glanced toward her and slowed, then stopped. There was an older newspaper at the top of the rack beside her. Its headline caught my attention and held it.

_Port Angeles Out of Playoffs: Star Pitcher MIA._

Below the title was a photo of Edward.

I stepped up to the rack and gazed at the picture. It was from a few months ago; it was the Edward I had met when he'd stabbed me with an arrow at the fair. Same tousled bronze hair, same brilliant green eyes I'd come to love. Same devastatingly handsome face and intelligent look. But with the reserved aura around him. The loneliness and the… searching.

My heart stuttered a little. He'd been such a strong and determined force in my life from his first interaction with me that I hadn't fully noticed it when I'd met him – I'd only caught glimpses – and so I hadn't fully comprehended the change in him since we'd been together. But now, looking at this picture, it was clear.

He'd been sad when we'd met. It was more than just his mother; there was a kind of resignation in him that had developed, probably since her death, and lingered inside. He'd been searching for a way to pull himself out of it.

I'd been his way.

I didn't realize that there were tears in my eyes until I blinked them away. Edward's face cleared in my vision. His old face. The mask that hid what had become of the haunted, physically frail boy I'd seen in an even older picture, from the day Carlisle had adopted him. The boy, I realized now, that I'd met only twice. Once when he'd told me about his mother's death.

And once when I'd turned him away from my window.

I turned to head for the door. Alice was standing directly beside me. Her concerned eyes scanned my tearstained face. "Go," she ordered.

And my cell phone rang in my pocket.

Alice grabbed my hand before I could reach for the phone. "Dammit, Bella, let her go to voicemail. Go to him."

I nodded and pulled my phone from my pocket to turn it off. But when I glanced at the caller ID, I frowned. "It's my dad," I said. I cleared my throat to rid it of my tears and flipped the phone open. "Dad?" I turned away from Alice's glare. "Yeah… I'm at the library." His next words made me cringe. "Okay. Yeah. I'm heading home."

Alice gave me a strong slap across the shoulder when I hung up. "You're an idiot."

"He never calls," I muttered.

"He wants you to go home?"

"Yeah." I frowned at the phone. "He's just leaving there. I missed him."

Alice heard the wistful twist in my voice, and she let out a heavy sigh. "Leave it to him to be home when you're not. Fine. Take me home and go take care of the spawn."

I drew in a shaking breath. "I need some time to calm down… to settle, anyway." I pulled in another long breath and held it. Then my chin lifted. My back straightened. And I stared her in the eye.

"But tomorrow, Alice," I promised, my voice growing steady and strong. "As soon as school's over.

"I'm going to Port Angeles."

* * *

**EPOV**

I drove absently around Port Angeles for a while after lunch. Windows down. Blaring music. Enjoying my clean car.

And going over and over in my head the conversation Carlisle and I had had while we'd shopped for my tuxedo.

We'd actually had a good morning. One of the best mornings I remembered having with him. He'd been extremely happy, even though he'd tried not to show it. And he'd been really helpful with the shopping. I'd expected that; he wore tuxes once in a while for work functions, and he had a good variety of options.

Besides, it was better than having Rosalie help. Which had been my first inclination.

But Carlisle had picked out a nice tux. I liked it. I thought Bella may like it, too. At least, I hoped so.

Carlisle hadn't pushed me about her. I knew that he had been insanely curious, but he had kept it to himself. So he'd really been pleased when I had started talking about her on my own.

And when I'd _kept_ talking.

I'd told him things I'd never intended to tell anyone. For some reason, once I'd started talking about her, I just couldn't stop. I was desperate to have her in my life somehow, I guess. But I'd told him about her love of books. About her cooking skill. About her truck. Her clumsiness. Her shyness. Her artwork. _Her_.

And his expression when I'd told him that I'd composed for her…

I hadn't meant to tell him that. It had slipped out somehow right after I'd mentioned that she liked Clair de Lune. And his face had lit up brighter than I'd ever seen it.

So I didn't regret it.

Even so, I had been more guarded after the slip-up about the lullaby. And from the beginning, I'd carefully avoided any information that I felt was private between Bella and me, and I'd left out everything I felt to be too personal for Bella – like her family situation. I knew that Carlisle would want to help – he knew Charlie, after all – and that made me even more cautious about what I said. I didn't want to betray Bella. And I knew that she wouldn't like Carlisle's interfering.

Still, I felt like he may know. Or at least have guessed.

When we'd finished shopping, he'd reluctantly admitted he had somewhere to go before he headed to work. We'd had lunch and he had left immediately after. Smiling and giving me a cheerful wave as he'd driven off.

And for the first time since Monday, I'd smiled, too.


	43. Breaking

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

Carlisle was gone when we made it back to Alice's house, so I dropped her off to let her interrogate Esme on her own. I probably didn't want to know anything they were going to talk about, anyway. But before she left me, Alice made me promise that I would go through with my earlier determination to go to Port Angeles after school tomorrow.

She knew that I couldn't break a promise.

I gave her my word and watched her smile. Then I drove off, wishing tomorrow was over so I could smile, too.

When I made it home, I grabbed the mail on my way inside to provide a distraction. It turned out to be a better diversion than I'd planned. Four of the seven envelopes had college logos. And they were snatched out of my hand the second I walked through the door.

Victoria sauntered into the dining room. I closed the front door behind me and dropped my backpack by the stairs before steeling myself and trailing after her. She already was talking, expecting me to have followed her.

"You didn't say you were going to the library," she commented as she flipped through the envelopes. "I expected you to be home on time. Your father came home and didn't even get to have dinner."

I glanced toward the table when I walked in. Jessica and Lauren were sneering at me from their normal places. Lauren had something in her lap, but I couldn't see what it was from where I stood. I ignored them. "I didn't know I was going to the li—"

Victoria cut me off. "Yale," she said regally, extending the envelope to her daughters.

Lauren grabbed the packet from her and ripped it open. I could tell the instant she realized that she'd been rejected. I tried and failed to keep the smirk to myself. Her eyes landed on me and burned with a violent hatred, but Victoria intervened before she could speak.

"Their loss," she said sharply. She handed Lauren the other three envelopes. "Northwestern, Emory, and University of Maryland."

Jessica took one and Lauren took the other two. I watched in amusement as both their faces grew frustrated and angry. Rejections all around.

Lauren tossed the envelopes aside and glanced up at me again. "What are you smiling about, _Bella_?" she snarled. "It's not like you're going anywhere special. Alaska's the only place that will have you. Especially when Dartmouth finds out who you really are."

My heart slammed to a stop. How did…?

_Jane_.

She must have heard me telling Edward about Dartmouth in the parking lot at the festival. That was what she'd been talking to Lauren about in the hall at school. My stepfamily knew.

And I was in trouble.

Lauren stood and lifted what was in her lap so I finally could see it. My sketchbook. She started flipping through it casually as Victoria moved to her place at the head of the table and sat down to survey me. Her expression seeped condescension and disgust.

"Dartmouth has quite the misconception about you," Victoria began. "I know they would love to know the truth. For instance, that you were fired from your first and only part-time job. I'm sure it was listed on your application."

She paused to take in my expression. I clenched my jaw and waited, trying to keep my focus off Lauren and my sketchbook and on my stepmother. I knew that she wasn't done. And I was right.

After a second, she sneered slightly and went on, "They also would love to know that you aren't even the one who filled out the application. It would be of extreme interest to them to learn that they had accepted Esme Brandon and not Isabella Swan." She watched my face drain of color, and with triumph and satisfaction shining deep in her demon-red eyes, she leaned closer to continue confidentially, "Lying on your application usually is grounds for _immediate_ dismissal."

"She had to lie," Jessica muttered. "Why would they take _her_?"

"Exactly," Victoria agreed. "And I believe they, as a prestigious institution, would like to know precisely who they have admitted into their school." She smirked up at me. "A liar. A failure. A disgrace."

"And a stalker," Lauren chimed in. She had wandered around the table to stand on the far end of my side while her mother had been speaking. Now she held my sketchbook so I could see it. "They wouldn't want someone with a mental imbalance. I mean, c'mon, Bella. It's bad enough you drew a hundred pictures of a guy who is so far out of your league. But to take it this far?"

She selected a page and held it up for me to see. And my vision blurred.

She kept talking. "Seriously? You found out what his mom looked like so you could put her in your warped little delusion? That's sick. The woman's been dead—"

I took two long strides forward, hauled back, and swung. My fist cracked into the center of her face.

Alice was right. I did have the swing down.

Lauren landed on the floor with a loud thud. For a moment, there was total silence. Then the shrieking started.

Jessica stared across the table at me with huge eyes as I gazed emotionlessly down at her sister. It hadn't registered with me yet what I had done. I felt offhand about it, almost disinterested, as I watched Lauren hold her hand over her face and spit curses and wails through her fingers. Then my gaze drifted to the sketchbook that she had dropped beside her when she'd fallen. I reached out with a throbbing hand to pick it up. When I straightened, I turned to head for the stairs.

Blood red nails dug into my arm. Victoria yanked me back and held me still in front of her. "You little bitch," she snarled. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

I glared at her. She curled her lip at me and whirled on Jessica, who still was sitting at the table, staring in shock. "Jessica! Get your sister to Dr. Snow. I'll be there as soon as I take care of _her_."

I just raised a brow at her when she growled at me. Her expression darkened, and she shoved me toward the garage. "Doctor, Jessica!" she called over her shoulder. "Now!"

In the garage, she pushed me toward her vehicle. "Get in the car."

I didn't move as she rounded the car to the driver's side. "Why?"

"We're going to the police station to see your father. Get in the damn car, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and climbed into the passenger seat. Déjà vu, I mused as Victoria slammed her door and rammed the car into reverse. Only this time, my hand hurt more, and Charlie probably wouldn't be as amused.

And my sketchbook rested safely in my lap.

Victoria ranted the entire way to the police station. I was rather impressed with her wide range of colorful names to call me and insults to hurl. My personal favorite probably was when she informed me that she'd always known that I was a dangerous sociopath because of my antisocial behavior. I wondered absently if she had taken the same psychology course as Alice.

But despite my vague amusement at her reaction, the strange feeling of detachment and disconnect never faded. I felt like I was watching the scene play out from a distance. I just stared out the window as she swore. When we skidded into a parking space at the station, I calmly slid out of the car and let Victoria grab my arm to drag me inside.

Mark looked up when we burst in. "Mrs. Swan? What's going… Bella?"

I gazed solemnly at him. "Hey, Mark."

Victoria uttered some kind of scathing insult and shoved me forward. "Where's her father?" she growled.

"He's at his desk—"

Victoria didn't wait for him to finish. She pulled me along behind her as she marched furiously around Mark's desk and into the station. When we reached Charlie's desk, he looked up in surprise. His expression immediately faded into confusion, then alarm. He stood quickly, almost knocking over his chair, and his gaze lowered to take in his wife's painful grip on my arm. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Your crazy daughter attacked my baby," Victoria whimpered. The rage had vanished from her voice. I glanced over at her. She was playing the innocent victim. The wounded wife needing her husband's support. Unbelievable.

Charlie glanced over at me, then back to Victoria, clearly trying to figure out what she meant. "Bella did what?"

"She attacked her," Victoria blubbered. "We were just talking, and Lauren was teasing her, and suddenly she just went crazy and hit her. Lauren didn't do anything to her! She was just joking with her, and then she… she…" Victoria broke off into a dramatic fit of weeping. "My babies are at the doctor's office. I have to go. I have to make sure she's okay. Please, Charlie, do something with her," she begged. "She needs help. She's out of her mind. I can't… I have to go!"

And with that, she turned and swept out of the station. I felt like applauding.

Slowly, Charlie sank back down into his chair. For a long moment, he stared after his wife, bewildered. Then, gradually, he began to put the pieces together. He blinked up at me and absently motioned for me to sit in the chair across the desk from him. I sat and waited.

After a minute, he started to frown. When everything clicked, he finally focused on me. "You punched _Lauren_?"

"In the face," I agreed.

"Hell, Bella. What's gotten into you?" Charlie sat back, staring at me.

I just stared back at him. Nothing had gotten into me. Something finally had exploded _out_ of me. But I wasn't going to explain that.

Charlie studied me for a moment in silence. Then he tried again. "There's something going on, Bella. I need to know what it is." He paused. When I didn't answer, he pressed, "You don't normally act like this. First Mike, now Lauren? You can't keep acting this way."

My lip curled a little at that. Something started to stir deep inside me, beneath the detachment. I couldn't keep defending myself? Now that I had started, I had no intention of stopping. I wouldn't have much choice, anyway. Victoria and the spawn would attack me with a vengeance now.

Charlie observed my subtle reaction. He recognized the stubborn set of my jaw and the pale flash in my eyes. He leaned forward to prop his elbow on his desk and drop his head in his hand. His fingers dragged tiredly back and forth over his forehead. "Bella, whatever Lauren said or did, she didn't deserve this."

The stirring boiled over a little. "Like hell she didn't," I muttered.

He heard me. His head lifted slightly from his hand so he could look at me. "What?"

I stared sullenly at him. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "You should have stayed with your mother."

"You don't want me here."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Charlie sat back, his eyes wide and hurt on my face. My voice had been low and mostly steady, but he knew me well enough to hear the accusation and pain that frayed the edges of my composure. It took him a minute to collect himself enough to respond. When he did, his own voice was raw.

"It's not been good for you to be here," he said quietly. "You're not happy. You're not Bella anymore."

And my composure snapped. "Like you would know," I spat. "You're never around. You never come home anymore. You don't even know what's going on in your own damn house. My life has been hell since you brought Victoria into it. And her spawn…" I took a breath to calm myself, to try to stop the flow of words that spilled out. But I couldn't stop.

"They treat me like shit," I continued in a rush. "Like I'm their slave. I cook and I clean and I take care of everything while they sit and watch and order me around. Like I'm…" I scrambled for a word and landed on Jake's. "_Cinderbella_."

I paused again, just long enough to level my voice. Then I added quietly, "I used to be happy. Before them."

Charlie's face was a sickly grey. "I thought having women around would be good for you. I thought—"

"They're not women," I interrupted. "Alice, Esme, my mom… _They're_ women. The ones living in our house are harpies."

I silenced and studied my father's face. He looked like he was going to throw up. I waited a moment before I spoke again. This time, my voice was steady. "I didn't say anything to you because I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to upset you. I thought I would just deal with it until the end of school, and I would leave it behind."

I took a second to breathe, to make sure I didn't explode again. When I continued, my voice had hardened. "But I'm done," I said firmly. "I'm not living like that anymore. And if you want to arrest me for beating the shit out of someone who deserves it, you know where to find me. Or at least, you used to."

With that, I stood, giving him one last look across the desk. Then I turned and walked away.

Mark was sitting at his desk, trying not to look like he'd been listening. He quickly scooped up a pile of papers when he noticed me. I ignored his pretense. "Mark, would you mind driving me home?"

"Sure, Bella. No problem." He jumped up and grabbed his keys. With a nervous glance back toward Charlie, he trailed me out of the station and to his patrol car. I slid into the passenger seat when he held the door open for me.

In the car, I glanced down and suddenly realized that my fingers were wrapped tightly around the cover of my sketchbook. I'd been clinging to it as I'd erupted at Charlie. But I'd forgotten about it until just now.

When Mark climbed in behind the wheel, I was trailing my fingers mindlessly over the front cover of the book. He didn't speak as he drove out of the parking lot, and I was grateful for his silence. He was smart, I decided. I knew that I liked him for a reason.

In the quiet of the car, I opened the book and started flipping through the pages. Mark glanced my way when he heard the rustling, but he quickly turned back to the road. Yeah. He was a smart man.

This was the first time I'd gotten a chance to look through my sketches since the spawn had taken my book. My heart sank a little when I saw them. There were smudges where they hadn't been careful of the pencil and little tears where they had turned the pages too quickly. A picture of my mother with Phil was almost completely blurred from their fingerprints. But overall, it wasn't as bad as I'd anticipated. Besides the one sketch, most weren't too damaged; I would be able to restore most of them without much work, and the rips generally were small and in the top corners, away from the drawings.

And not a single sketch was missing.

That surprised me the most. Edward's phone number was missing like I'd known that it would be, but I'd also expected at least a few pages from the book to be gone. But none of them had been taken. Not even the ones of Lauren, Jessica, and Bree. Although those were the ones with the largest tears.

I flipped through the pages again. My gaze lingered on the sketches of Edward. His smile. His eyes. I thought again of the picture of him I'd seen in the newspaper at the library. He had changed so much from that Edward just in the time that we'd been together that it was unreal. He'd changed in my sketches, too. It had been too subtle for me to see it before, when I was so close to it. But now it was clear.

The first drawings I'd done of him had a reserved and haunted aspect. He had had the determined, strong force in him from the beginning, but it battled through something painful and uncertain. Then, the more I'd drawn him, the more I'd seen him confident and open and free. And _Edward_.

I liked who he'd become. Who he was. With me.

I turned back to one of my earlier drawings of him and studied his eyes. Determined was a good word. Compelling. But underneath, worried. Anxious.

He'd been determined to have me. But worried that if he let me become important to him… he'd lose me. Like he had his mother.

So many things made sense to me now.

It had been unusual for him to form an attachment. Emmett, Rosalie, and Ness were the only people he had let into his life since his mother had died. Tanya had tried, but he hadn't let her mean anything to him. He hadn't even let Carlisle in, really, and it was arguable how well Emmett and the girls actually knew him. I knew that he hadn't told any of them what he'd told me about his mother; I was the only one he had let in that far.

He'd let me be important to him.

So losing me always had been a very real fear for him. His reaction to my stomach flu had proven that. The way he'd been so urgent in his tending to me… His fear of losing me like he had his mother had made him react so strongly. He'd held that anxiety the entire time. From day one. But he'd taken the risk.

For me.

Realizing all of this… Understanding him… It made it even more unbelievable that he not only had opened up to me, but that he had wanted me in his life in the first place. That he had pursued me the way he had. That he hadn't given up… That he had wanted me so badly that he had been willing to go against the survival instinct he'd developed that told him not to let people get close to him.

Something in him had been drawn to me. And he hadn't ignored it. He'd thought I was worth it.

But he'd lost me. Just like he'd feared.

When Mark pulled up to the curb outside my house, I was staring at the sketch of Edward playing the piano for his mother. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away when I noticed that we'd stopped. "Thanks, Mark," I murmured as I reached for the door.

"No problem." He watched me step out of the car with my sketchbook still open in my hands. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." I forced myself to smile in at him. "I will."

He smiled timidly back. "Okay. Take care of yourself, Bella," he requested. He gave me a small wave as I closed the door and stepped back.

I gazed after him as he drove away. Then I glanced toward the house before looking down at the sketch again. My fingertips brushed over the lines of Edward's face.

I would see him tomorrow. I would make everything right.

If I survived the night.


	44. Homecoming

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

The house was eerily quiet when I stepped inside. I was the first to make it home. I shot an instinctive glance toward the dining room as I shut the front door, half expecting to see Victoria sweep out toward me or hear Lauren spitting curses. When nothing happened, I drew in a long breath and pulled out my cell phone.

I probably didn't have much time.

The first person I thought of wasn't an option. His phone number was lost somewhere in the spawns' possession, and I needed a guarantee that someone would be around to let me in whatever house I chose. Although the idea of just showing up on Edward's front porch with a duffel bag and asking to stay the night was kind of appealing…

I shook my head. I wasn't even sure he would talk to me after the way I'd acted. And I needed a definite welcome for this.

My next thought was Jacob. His garage… My home. I felt extremely comfortable in La Push. But there was another place where I felt extremely comfortable, too, and that place already housed a bag of my toiletries.

I texted Alice.

Short and simple. _Can I spend the night?_

She responded before I even made it up the stairs. _Get your butt over here._

I snickered and shook my head. She knew that there was a story, and she wanted to hear it yesterday. Which was fine with me, because I was in a hurry.

I darted into my room and threw open the closet. I grabbed my duffel bag from the closet floor and shot to my dresser. Quickly, I stuffed my flannel pajama pants and T-shirt into the bag, then followed them with a few pairs of jeans and couple of shirts. All my sketchbooks and pencils went on top of the clothes, along with a couple of my Austen novels and Kafka's _Metamorphosis,_ for which I'd developed a particular fondness after Edward had selected it from my bookshelf.

When I'd zipped up the duffel, I spun in a fast circle to take in the whole room. There was nothing else that I couldn't bear to leave behind, so I slung the bag's strap over my shoulder and started for the door. Then I hesitated and glanced back. With a sudden thought, I crossed to the window and opened it a few inches, then I closed the curtains. I smirked to myself as I stepped out into the hallway and closed my locked bedroom door behind me.

The harpies would never climb a tree. So if Victoria wanted in my room, she'd have to explain a broken door to Charlie.

I raced through my mental checklist as I bounded down the stairs. Everything I needed in order to shower and clean up was at Alice's house. I knew that it was stocked because of the silk pajama preparation nightmare from a few nights ago. I was wearing my hoodie and boots, and my keys were in my backpack, which still was sitting at the bottom of the steps. I dropped my duffel beside my backpack when I reached the bottom step and started rooting through the pack for my keys.

My fingers closed around the key ring at the bottom of the bag. I gave it a tug, but it didn't budge. Frustrated, I pulled a little harder. It lifted free.

But it brought my notebook, and the metal ring around which it had been hooked, out of the backpack with it. The rings popped open under my tug. Papers flew everywhere.

Typical.

Swearing under my breath, I crawled around, gathering my scattered notes and assignments. I was just picking up the last few pages when the front door banged open against the wall. Before I even could look up, the door slammed closed and vicious red nails dug into my arm.

Victoria yanked me to my feet. The papers I'd collected slipped out of my hands and fluttered back down to cover the floor all around us. I looked up in surprise as she leaned in to snarl in my face, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I tried to pull my arm free, but she just tightened her grip. "Let go," I demanded.

"You're not leaving this house."

"Watch me." I gave my arm a rough jerk and broke free of her grasp. I quickly scooped up my bags and started around her. I was almost to the door when her fingers clamped over my upper arm again. She pulled backward as I kept moving forward. Somehow she twisted my arm behind my back and wrenched it upward. I dropped my bags and started to turn.

We both froze when the front door opened.

For a second, we stared blankly toward the open door. My shoulder burned, so I was the first to move. I took a small step to the side, trying to remove my arm from her hold. She suddenly let go with a little whimper.

"Charlie?" she whispered.

My father didn't move from the door. But even motionless, he was vibrating. I could feel his fury across the space between us. His eyes burned through his wife. And with one sentence, he changed everything.

"Get the hell out of my house."

A shiver ran down my spine at the inhuman growl that came out of my dad's mouth. Beside me, Victoria turned on her desperation. "But Charlie—"

Charlie took an abrupt step forward, his movements seeming to hold a barely restrained violence. "Get out," he snarled. "Now."

Victoria looked at me. Her face was a strange mixture of distress and hatred. I stared her down. She finally turned back to my father. "Charlie, I can't—"

"Call me when you get settled in a hotel. I'll bring some of your things to you for tonight. You can come back tomorrow while Bella's in school to get the rest."

I glanced sharply at my father. He didn't look at me. But it was clear what he was doing. He was separating me from Victoria and the spawn. Completely. Starting now.

Victoria sputtered. "But Lauren," she wailed. "Her nose is broken. You can't throw us out—"

Charlie cut her off. "I called Dr. Snow," he informed her. "Her nose is not broken. Just a few shades of purple. And if you really care, you may want to go meet your girls. Dr. Snow is sitting with them until you get there." He picked up the purse she'd dropped at the door and tossed it to her. She caught it automatically and stared blankly at him as he stepped aside and held open the front door. "Call me," he reminded her. "And I'll stop by. We'll set up a time for you to pick up your things."

There was a heavy pause as Victoria stared at him. Then she slowly turned to me. I thought she was going to attack me. But she just looked stunned. Her eyes drifted back to Charlie. Without a word, clutching her purse to her chest, she moved past him and out the door.

When she was outside, Charlie shut the door firmly behind her. He faced the door for a long moment before he turned to look back at me. We gazed at each other in silence. Then, without speaking, Charlie strode past me and into the kitchen.

I hesitated. There was a lump in my throat as I listened to him move around in the next room. Finally I headed to the bottom of the stairs to pick up the papers that still were strewn across the floor. And to fight the tears that welled in my eyes.

A minute later, the sounds in the kitchen stopped. I picked up the last of my notes and stood to put them away in the backpack that I'd dropped near the door. And I nearly rammed into Charlie.

He held out a hand as though to steady me when I took a startled step back. "Sorry," he muttered, his voice rough. I glanced up at his face in surprise. He'd been battling tears, too. But a few of his seemed to have made their way down his cheeks.

He didn't meet my gaze. Instead, he reached down to take my papers from me. He tossed them down in a pile on the floor. Then he carefully, and very uncertainly, took my right hand in his and eased an ice-filled towel over my throbbing knuckles.

For a moment, we stood that way, my hand resting in his, his other hand resting lightly on top of the makeshift ice pack. Finally he took a small step back and watched me pull my hand in against my body to cradle it and the ice to my chest.

"I was here earlier to check on your hand," he admitted quietly. "Guess I have more reason now."

"Yeah," I murmured. "Guess so."

He shifted his weight and stared at the floor. After a pause, he looked up at me. "Want to sit down?"

"Okay." I started to follow him to the table, then hesitated. "Oh, wait… I just…" I pulled out my cell phone and sent Alice a rapid text: _Charlie came home. Call you later._ Then I turned off my phone and slid it into my backpack.

Charlie was waiting for me by the table when I turned back. I moved timidly to the seat opposite him, and we sat together. There was a long, awkward silence as he stared at the table between us and I fidgeted with my ice pack.

Finally he lifted his head to look at me. "Bella," he began uncertainly. "I don't…" He trailed off, then let out a lengthy breath. "I am so sorry."

"Dad—"

He cut me off. "I should have seen… But I didn't want to see it. And you never said anything, so I thought you were okay. I was wrong, and you'll never know how sorry I am."

I fiddled with the ice. He paused, watching me. With his eyes still on my hands, he went on quietly, "I knew you were unhappy. But I thought it was because things were okay between you and the girls, and things weren't okay between the girls and me. I thought you felt guilty for having things work out for you when they weren't working out for me. I had no idea how they were treating you."

"I tried to keep you from knowing," I told him.

"You have to talk to me, Bells," Charlie said with a sudden urgency. "You have to tell me when something's wrong."

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's not your fault." He lowered his gaze to the table again. "I wasn't exactly honest about things being wrong with me, either." He hesitated, then he continued softly, almost ashamedly, "I wasn't going to divorce her for… several reasons. The first was that I thought things were good for you. I wasn't going to take that away from you. And because I…" He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw before forcing the words out. "I didn't want you to see me fail again. I didn't want to fail _you_ again."

He didn't want to fail at holding a family together again – to fail me by not being able to give me a whole family with him. I met his gaze. "The _marriage_ was the failure, Dad," I said firmly. "Victoria and her spawn were the failure. We didn't have to be."

Charlie's eyes darkened. His voice grew deep and determined. "And we won't be. You won't have to see Victoria again. You'll still see the girls at school, and I can't help that, but Victoria will have no part in your life."

I bit my lip. "I really missed you, Dad."

"I missed you, too, Bells."

We stared at one another across the table. After a long pause, I asked hesitantly, "Can you stay?"

He smiled softly. "Yeah. I can stay for a while."

I smiled back, then I glanced toward my duffel bag. I wavered for a second before deciding, "I want to show you something." I stood and crossed to the bag, pulled out my recovered sketchbook, and returned to the table. With him watching curiously, I flipped quickly through the book and directly to the page I wanted. Nervously, I turned the book to face him and held it out so he could see the image on the page. "This is Edward. Cullen."

Charlie's eyes shot to my face, then back to the drawing. For a second, he studied it – Edward's lopsided smile and bright eyes looking out at him. Then he asked lowly, his voice unreadable, "Carlisle's boy?"

"Yes." I paused and turned the book around, pulling it back toward me. My eyes locked on the page as my fingers lightly traced the lines of Edward's face. "I miss him."

Charlie looked up again, taking me in. He was silent for a beat, considering. "What happened?" he asked finally.

"I'm not sure yet," I admitted. "I told him to leave me alone, and he has, but… I think I was wrong." I sighed. "Jessica and Lauren found out I was dating him, and things just blew up. It's a mess."

"When did you see him?"

"We found time," I said quietly.

Charlie absorbed that. His eyes were intent on me when he demanded, "He was a gentleman, right?"

"Dad. Yes." I shot him a frustrated, but amused, look, then I focused on Edward's face again. "He was always a perfect gentleman."

Charlie was silent again. "You met him when Carlisle came to your school to work with the nurses?" he guessed.

"Yeah." I glanced at him, surprised by his awareness of anything that had been going on at my school.

He nodded. "I heard about the uproar the boy caused."

"Edward," I corrected. Charlie shot me a look, but he didn't comment. I could tell he had a million more questions, though, and he didn't seem too comfortable with the idea of asking them. I figured I wouldn't be any more comfortable answering them.

After a second, he muttered something about it being unlikely that a boy so popular with girls would be a gentleman, then he immediately contradicted himself, "But he is Carlisle's…. Good man, Carlisle." He pondered that for a moment. "So does this _Edward_," he began, shooting me a little smirk, "have anything to do with you being in my office the last two days?"

"Kind of." I chewed on my lower lip. "Mike Newton… He always hit on me. And after he heard some rumors about Edward and me… he made some comments and grabbed my ass. And I just exploded."

Charlie's face turned several nerve-wracking shades of red and purple. "He did _what_?" he roared.

"Dad, please." I reached across the table with my free hand and laid it on top of his fist. "Calm down. Like I told you, he got the point."

It took him a minute to settle. At last he gave my fingers a squeeze and nodded. "Right. I guess he did."

I had a feeling he'd be getting the point again. When my dad paid the Newtons a visit.

"And Lauren?" Charlie prodded.

"Besides everything else since she moved in?" I raised my brows. When his face grew shamed, I hurried on, "She stole my sketchbook. Spread my pictures around school and made it look like I was stalking Edward." I paused. "There is one picture. I did it as a gift for him. She could have any picture she wanted. Except that one. And when she just…" I took a deep breath. "She taunted me with it. And I lost it."

"Well, you won't have to—" He broke off when his cell phone rang. He gave me an apologetic look as he pulled it out to silence it. "That's Mark. He was supposed to call me when he found something." He got to his feet and started for the door, then he stopped and turned back. "I'm going back to the station for a few hours. I'll be home before you go to bed."

"To stay?"

His lips quirked upward. "Yeah. To stay."

I felt myself grinning. "Be careful."

He grinned back. "Always am." Then he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

For a few minutes, I sat at the table, trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. After a while, I grabbed my cell phone out of my backpack and turned it back on. Not surprisingly, there were several missed texts from Alice. _What's going on?… Call me…. Are you okay?… Is he still there?_

I shook my head and called Jacob. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

"I have something I want to show you."

"Oh, yeah?" I heard something metal clang near the phone, and he mumbled a curse. "Sorry. Dropped the wrench…. What is it? Can you bring it over?"

"Actually, no. I can't." I grinned widely. "I need you to come over here."

He hesitated. The only time he had come to my house since Victoria had moved in had been for breakfast or to drop me off, so this request was unprecedented. "Um… Okay. Sure," he said finally. "I have to get cleaned up a little, then I'll be over."

"Okay. And hey, Jake? Would you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Stop by Alice's and bring her with you?"

Another hesitation. "I… Okay. Yeah." I practically could see his confused expression.

I smiled. "Thanks, Jake."

I waited a few minutes after hanging up with him before I called Alice. I didn't want to give her too much notice before Jake's arrival so she didn't decide to jump in her car and drive over on her own. If she hadn't made that decision already.

When I did call, she picked up on the first ring. "What's going on?" she demanded.

I grinned and shook my head. "Charlie went back to work. But I want to show you something."

"So bring it with you when you come over."

I repeated to her what I'd said to Jake. "I can't. I need you to come over here."

And she echoed his confusion. But much more bluntly. "Why?"

"Because what I need to show you is here. You coming over or not?"

She hesitated. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes," she said after a pause.

"Alice?"

"What?"

"Jake should be pulling into your driveway in about five minutes."

There was another long pause. "Why is Jacob Black going to be pulling into my driveway?"

"Because he's picking you up. I want to show you both something, and I asked him to stop by and get you. He should be there pretty soon. Is Jasper with you?"

"No. I told him not to come over because I thought you were spending the night." Her suspicion level went up a few notches. "Why? Is he supposed to come with us?"

"Yeah, if he can. You and Jake can pick him up on your way."

Another long silence. She was putting her psychic skills to work. And she was going to guess any second now. So I said, "See you in a few minutes" and hung up on her.

I used my few minutes to climb the tree outside my window and clamber into my room. By the time I made it, I was sweaty and the heels of my hands were scraped from my nearly falling to my doom. Twice.

It was a good thing Edward wasn't clumsy.

I probably should have waited until Jasper or Jake could have climbed the tree and made it look easy, but when I finally stood in my room, breathing hard and bleeding, I felt a surge of triumph. Of exhilaration. And I took a moment to revel in the fact that I was standing behind a door that never had to be locked again.

Then, giddy and grinning like an idiot, I unlocked the door and bounded down the stairs to grab my duffel bag and my backpack. When I carried them back up to my room, I opened my sketchbook and studied the picture of 1920s Edward. "I wish you were on your way over, too," I told him. "Today turned out really well for me. I hope tomorrow does, too." I trailed my fingertips over his smiling face and closed the book before I headed back downstairs to wait for my friends.

They arrived about ten minutes later, all piled in Jake's Rabbit. I swung open the front door and watched them climb out. Alice was first. She didn't wait for the boys. She darted up to the porch and looked at me expectantly. I ignored her and her impatience until Jake and Jasper caught up. Then I smiled hugely.

"Welcome to Charlie's and my house."

It took them a moment to figure it out. Suddenly Alice started squealing and jumping up and down. She grabbed my hands as she jumped, and I tried not to wince under my grin. When she finally let go and started jabbering about "knowing" what my news was, Jake stepped cautiously around her and wrapped his arms around my waist. His hug lifted me off my feet.

"Congratulations, Bells," he murmured in my ear. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Jake," I whispered back.

He set me down and took a step back. Jasper moved up to hug me next. His embrace was much more serene. "Took long enough," he said as he let me go.

I smiled as he grinned down at me. "Tell me about it." I glanced at the three of them and moved aside to motion toward the door. "So… Want to come in?"

"Yes!" they exclaimed in unison.

Alice danced inside. Jasper and Jake trailed along behind her. I stood for a second on the porch, listening to them. Then, for the first time in almost a year, I went into my house to hang out with my friends.


	45. Pushing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

I had a hard time falling asleep. And it wasn't just because of the dream I'd been having. Part of it was that damn ninja. Alice.

I would never admit it to anyone, but her threat still freaked me out a little. Killing me in my sleep… And then there was the fact that she and her mother had executed a stealth maneuver on my car in the middle of the driveway in broad daylight – while I'd been home. The girl was creepy. I expected to see her standing in my room when I opened my eyes. Maybe with Jacob Black standing beside her.

When I managed to shrug off that masculinity-crushing paranoia, there still was the dream that I didn't want to fall into. And the fact that I didn't have Bella. Her warmth. Her scent. Her energy. Her quiet breathing and mumbled words that lulled me to sleep.

Her.

I sighed and rolled over onto my back. It still was early, but I'd figured I would need a while to settle. It had taken me a long time to drift off last night. But instead of getting drowsy, I was just becoming more alert. And frustrated.

My mind skipped through the various distractions in the house. My iPod? No. Music made me think of Bella. Same with the piano. Books? Bella again. Every time I looked at my bookshelf, I saw her standing there contemplating the titles lined up in front of her. Television? No… I never watched TV, and I never would be able to focus. Food?

Who was I, Emmett?

I ran my hands over my face and sat up. Emmett had stopped by earlier, while I'd still been out driving around. He'd eaten a sandwich, left crumbs all over the counter, then texted me to tell me he'd eaten a sandwich and left crumbs all over the counter. I'd texted back to tell him I'd see him in the morning. I hadn't felt like hearing all the gossip about me then. But maybe I'd head over to his house now.

I grabbed my cell phone and my keys and headed down the stairs. I shot him a fast text as I stepped out onto the porch. _You home?_

He texted back before I even got to my car. _Out with Rose. Why?_

Damn. I sent a message back telling him _Never mind_, then I stared absently at my car with my keys in my hand.

Now what?

After a minute, I opened the door and climbed in. I'd just drive around Port Angeles again until I either ran out of gas or started to fall asleep. I hoped for the latter.

Instead, I ended up parked outside the hospital, staring at the third floor. At the room. At its closed windows.

I really hated closed windows.

My mind skipped to Bella. To her face as she dropped her curtains to block me out. To my dream of her, lying in the hospital bed. In the room I couldn't convince myself even to approach. But the room I remembered. Every inch, every sound, every smell… I could see it. Feel it.

I just couldn't get to it.

Even with Bella's sketch of my mother in my mind, I couldn't seem to man up enough to walk into that room. To just get it over with.

I was such a failure.

Something flared inside. I was a failure. I couldn't take care of my mother. I couldn't keep Bella. Hell, I couldn't even sleep now. And I couldn't convince myself to walk into a damn room. Two years later.

Suddenly I threw open my door. I didn't realize that I was sweating until I walked into the cooler air inside the hospital and felt my shirt sticking to my back. But I didn't slow down. I walked directly to the elevator and reached up to push the button.

And froze.

For a minute, I stood completely still. Just staring at the arrow that pointed up. My finger hovering over it. But unable to push it.

With a rough curse, I turned and headed for the stairs. Maybe if I went up a different way. A way I'd never gone. So the smell and feel of the elevator couldn't deter me.

I yanked open the door to the stairwell. Different smell. Different sound. Just… different. I could handle this.

I made my way up one flight. No problems. I made my way up the second, focusing on the reverberation of my footsteps and my breathing. It wasn't until I reached the door to the third floor that my breathing picked up and turned shallow. And I stopped. Again.

I glared at the door in front of me. I clenched my jaw and willed myself to open the door. There was no memory attached to this. I had never seen this door before. I should be able to open it. To walk through it.

But I couldn't.

It took several minutes of sweating and rapid breathing and cursing myself out in my head before I finally admitted defeat and turned away from the door. My curses turned almost violent when my breathing instantly started to level out the second I gave up.

_Failure_.

When I opened the door to the lobby, the relief was immediate. The parking lot was visible through the windows. I was almost free. My body practically hummed with the proximity of fresh air and escape.

But before I could make it, Carlisle appeared around a corner. He was reading over a report as he walked, but, of course, he noticed me before I could avoid him. And of course, he stopped short and blinked at me in surprise.

"Edward?" he began. "What are you doing here?"

I lifted my eyes to meet his. And he immediately understood. "Ah." He nodded, mostly to himself. There was an awkward pause. Then he asked, "You go back to school tomorrow, correct?"

I tried not to roll my eyes. "Yeah."

He nodded again. "Good. Well." He paused, then decided to say it. "Perhaps you should head home. Get some rest."

That time I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "Right. See you later."

"Good night, Edward."

I felt him watching me as I walked out. In my car, I knew that he couldn't see me anymore. So I glared up at the third floor for a while. Hating those windows.

But not as much as I hated another window.

With a sigh, I started my car and headed home. When I got there, I threw myself down on my bed again and tried to fall asleep. To think of anything but my mom and Bella. To avoid the dream I'd been trying to rid myself of.

The dream I'd only managed to make worse.

It took twenty minutes after I finally fell asleep for me to wake up sweating and shaking. I flew upright and scanned my dark room. Listening for the flat line. Looking for Bella.

Finding no one.

My gaze skipped over to my nightstand. To the beaming face there. For a second, my mother's smile seemed to twist into a grimace of pain and disgust. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for my heart to calm down in my chest. Then I looked over at the picture again.

My mom smiled at me just as brightly as she always had.

I studied her for a while as I fought back the dream. As I tried not to see her in the hospital. To see her fading into Bella. And to see Bella fading away from me.

My eyes gradually drifted toward the tux hanging inside my open closet. The determination was still there. I would talk to Bella again. I wouldn't let her fade away. I just had to make it through tomorrow. No matter how exhausted I was.

I sat on the edge of my bed a while longer, studying the tux. At last I dragged off the bed and made my way downstairs and to the piano. For a few minutes, I just sat on the bench, staring blankly at the keys. Finally I spread my hands over them and started to play. Slowly. Quietly. The only song I could.

Bella's.

* * *

**BPOV**

The only thing I seemed to be able to sketch was Edward. It was kind of frustrating.

I'd been drawing for a while. I couldn't sleep. I'd figured that out hours ago. Days ago, actually. I hadn't been able to sleep much since Edward hadn't been with me. I missed him the most at night. But at least tonight, I had my sketchbook back. And I had my house back.

I smiled slightly as I turned to a blank page. The quiet was nice. Even nicer was the fact that my bedroom door was open, and I wasn't worried about it.

My dad had come home earlier to get the promised overnight bags for Victoria and her spawn. I'd grinned like an idiot the entire time we'd worked together to collect their necessities. When he'd left, I'd practically been giggling. The high hadn't worn off yet, even though I was getting a little annoyed with my preoccupation in my sketches.

I forced myself to focus as I started a new sketch. This time, my mind drifted to Charlie. I outlined his features as I'd seen him earlier that evening. Furious. Determined. Forceful.

Evicting the harpy.

My smile widened. But I wasn't happy with angry Charlie, so I turned to another page. This time, I drew him as he'd been when we'd sat across from each other at the table. Gentle. Concerned. And hopeful.

Much better.

I was just putting the finishing touches on Charlie's intent expression when I heard a car pull up outside. I closed my book and headed downstairs.

Charlie paused just inside the front door to squint at me when I turned on the light. "Bella," he greeted me. He shrugged out of his rain-soaked jacket and hung it up before turning back to me. "I thought you'd be asleep."

I shrugged. "I was just drawing," I told him casually. He didn't need to know that I couldn't sleep.

"Sorry I'm so late," he apologized. He removed his holster and hung it up with his jacket, then he tugged off his boots and set them on the floor a little to the side so the rainwater wouldn't drip into them. "You should be in bed."

"It's fine," I promised. I wandered into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"I made fajitas while my friends were here." I pulled the packet of leftovers out of the refrigerator and held it up to show him as he reached into the cupboard for a glass. "That okay?"

"Perfect." He inhaled deeply as I moved past him. "I've missed your fajitas."

I grinned to myself as I started the microwave. When I turned back to face him, I noticed him frowning at my hands as he held his cup of water in his own. I glanced down and realized what he'd seen. The scrapes on the heels of my hands from my tree climbing/near-death falling were visible from his angle. I'd managed to conceal the scrapes from him earlier by keeping my wrists covered by my hoodie sleeves. Now, in my pajama tee, I couldn't hide them.

"Bella," he began, his eyes on the scratches.

"Yeah, Dad?" I replied, preparing to explain the newest result of my clumsiness.

"What's this about Dartmouth?"

I blinked at him. My heart skipped. I'd already opened my mouth to reply to the question I'd anticipated. I closed it quickly. For a moment, the only sound was the whirring of the microwave. Charlie stared steadily at me as I frantically tried to come up with something to say. The timer beeped before I could find words.

Gratefully, I turned back to the microwave and busied myself with the fajitas. But it didn't take long enough, and I was facing Charlie and his expectant look entirely too soon with absolutely no idea how to respond.

"Um…." I set the plate on the counter in front of him and took a step back. "What's what about Dartmouth?"

Charlie ignored his food completely as he gave me a stern look. "Victoria said you were accepted."

Damn her. I knew that she wouldn't just disappear like a good harpy. I fiddled with my wolf charm and kept my gaze locked on the counter as I admitted, "Technically…."

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed.

I looked guiltily up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Dad. It's just…" I hesitated, then suddenly I was rambling out of control. "I didn't want you and Mom to feel like you had to pay for something like that. For any part of it. Her with the wedding and the move and you with… them… And I can't help. And then Victoria… The spawn aren't going to a school like that, so there was no way she'd let me go. She'd stop me somehow, and I knew it. She told me so today, before I… you know, before I punched Lauren. And I got accepted to Alaska. That's a decent school, and she didn't care if I went there. She'd leave me alone. That's why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd be excited, but I just didn't see it working. Besides, I didn't even apply, Esme did, so really—"

"Bella," Charlie interrupted quietly.

I blinked at him. "Huh?"

He gazed intently at me. "I don't care about any of that. I care about you. You should have told me."

"I really am sorry, Dad."

"I know." He offered me a small smile and held out one arm. I glanced at him in surprise before stepping into his side. His arm wrapped around me, and he gave me a gentle squeeze. "I am very proud of you, Bella," he murmured.

I blinked back sudden tears. "Thanks, Dad."

He eased back and ran a hand over my hair, then he cleared his throat and turned to his fajita. I stepped away from him and resumed my fidgeting with my bracelet. After a moment of humming over his food, Charlie commented, "I'm sorry you felt like you needed to hide that."

"Dad—"

"You never should have felt that way," he said firmly. "Victoria was ranting about… something… so I understand what you mean. About her stopping you somehow… But you never should have had that to deal with. I'm very sorry for that."

"It's okay."

"No. It's not. That acceptance letter should have…" He trailed off and stared blankly at his plate. Suddenly he looked up at me. "Where is the letter?"

"Oh. Um… Esme has it."

He studied me for a second, then he nodded without questioning my answer. "I'd like to see it."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'll get it."

"Good." He paused to take another bite. "I assume you will tell your mom tomorrow?"

"I, um… Yeah? I guess."

Charlie frowned over at me. "Alaska is great, Bella. But Dartmouth… We're going to work on it."

"But Dad—"

"Bella. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Okay."

Charlie smiled a little and glanced at the clock behind me. "You should go on to bed. It's a school night."

I knew what he wasn't saying. I looked like hell. Like I hadn't slept in days… because I hadn't. Not really. But I didn't tell him that going to bed wouldn't do any good – not without Edward. Instead, I just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I should. Good night, Dad."

"Night, Bells."

I headed upstairs. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that I didn't have to wonder what Victoria was going to demand of me, or where the spawn were lurking, or how I was going to be treated in the morning. I could relax as much as possible while I worried about what would happen tomorrow afternoon when I drove to Port Angeles.

When I reached the door to my room, I heard Charlie pick up the phone downstairs. I paused to listen. A minute later he began, "Hey, Billy…. Yeah. It's been too long."

I closed my door to give him privacy. Then I smiled an enormous smile climbed onto my bed to draw. This time, Charlie was in a boat with Billy Black, fishing. And smiling.


	46. Pulling

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

A longer one this time, to make up for last time. =)

**BPOV**

Jacob was early the next morning. But that was okay, because the chocolate chip pancakes were ready right when he walked up to the front door.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted me as he stepped inside. His grin turned impish as he shook his head wildly, sending rainwater flying in every direction. I laughed and gave him a shove, but his attention already had shifted. "Did you…? You did! I seriously love you."

I rolled my eyes as I shut the door behind him. "Where are you going?" I demanded.

He stopped in midstride. "The kitchen?" he replied. "I can see the pancakes from here, Bells. You can't hide them from me."

"I wasn't going to," I responded. "But I already put your juice on the table."

Jake's head swiveled toward the table and the glass of juice that sat there. He stared at it for a long moment. I watched him as he clenched his jaw. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

The glass was sitting at his place. The place at the table that had been taken over by Victoria and her spawn, but that had remained his in my mind. The place that was opposite mine. The place he'd sat and talked with me, teased me, over dozens of breakfasts since I'd moved to Forks.

The place he belonged.

After a minute, he swallowed hard. He moved to the table and sat down slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on his glass of juice. I blinked rapidly as I headed into the kitchen to grab his plate. When I set it on the table in front of him, I hesitated, then I impulsively leaned in to kiss his damp hair. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him for one of his too-tight hugs. I hugged him back.

"Thank you, Jacob," I murmured.

"For what?" he asked gruffly as he let me go.

I took a step back and smiled a watery smile. "For never leaving me alone."

He studied me for a moment. "You're welcome," he said quietly. Then he abruptly turned his attention to his food. "Chocolate chip," he commented. "Happy Friday to me."

At that, I broke into a snicker. Jake shot me a grin. He always knew exactly how to make me smile.

I heard a sound upstairs, and I hurried back into the kitchen. I was just setting Charlie's plate and coffee mug down at the head of the table when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He glanced at Jake, who was shoveling in chocolate to the left of his place, then at me as I sat in my spot on his right. With a fond smile, he pulled out his chair and sat between us. Then he looked down at his plate.

"What the… Chocolate chip?" He looked over at me. "What did you break?"

Jake snorted. I shot him a dark look. "Dad," I protested. "I was in my room all night."

"That never stopped you before," he remarked.

"That's true," I mused. But I still gave Jake a sharp kick under the table for his laughing at me. He smirked back. "Shut up," I ordered him.

"I will if you give me that piece of bacon," he returned.

I tossed the strip of bacon across the table and onto his plate. He immediately picked it up and took a bite. I cut into my pancakes as though nothing had happened. When I glanced over at my dad, I saw him watching the two of us with an affectionate, wistful smile. He noticed my gaze and smiled a little wider, then he dropped his gaze to his plate and started to eat.

I smiled to myself. I'd missed our breakfast banter, too.

By the time we'd finished eating, I'd lost count of how many pancakes Charlie and Jake had eaten, or how many times Jake had almost made me spray orange juice out of my nose. The jerk had a real knack for doing that to me. But he helped me clean up the kitchen while Charlie was upstairs, so I supposed all was forgiven.

I darted up to my room when we finished the dishes. It only took me a minute to get dressed and grab my backpack, then I headed back downstairs. Charlie was at the front door, shrugging into his jacket. He glanced up at me as his hand automatically checked the contents of his belt.

"Victoria will be here to get some of her things at noon," he told me. "I'll be here with her. She should be gone by three."

"You're going back to work after that?" I asked as Jake wandered in from the kitchen.

"Yeah. I need to get a few things done this afternoon. I'll be home around seven." Charlie shot me a mock stern look. "And I don't expect to see you before then."

"Sure, sure," I replied. Jake grinned at me, both for my mimicking his normal phrase and for the reference to my punching Mike and Lauren. He had gotten a huge kick out of those stories last night.

Charlie's eyes lit on me, and he gazed at me for a moment before he turned and headed out the door. Jacob and I trailed after him. I stopped to close and lock the front door, then I pulled up the hood of my jacket and followed Jake through the rain to my truck. My dad paused to wave at us at his cruiser. We waved back.

"You're going to Port Angeles after school?" Jake asked after Charlie had driven off. He held open the door of the truck and waited as I climbed in.

"Yes." I dropped my backpack to the seat beside me and glanced back at him. He had moved in close to block me from the rain. "I have to talk to him. See if he'll listen."

Jacob nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Have fun at school." He stepped back and grinned wickedly down at me. "See if you can get a picture of Lauren and send it to me."

I grinned back. "I'll try to do that. See you later, Jake."

"Bye, Bells." He closed my door and loped over to his Rabbit. I watched him leave, then I pulled out after him and headed for school.

Alice sprang at me the second I walked through the door. "I was worried you weren't coming today…. Ugh, you're soaked," she complained as she danced a step back.

I ignored her disgust. "Hey, Jasper." He gave me a small wave as he fell into step behind us. "Yes, I'm here," I answered Alice. "I have to be here all day, or I can't go to prom. Stupid rule," I muttered. I would have loved to have stayed home. I was tired. I was afraid I may fall asleep in the middle of calculus.

Suddenly Alice launched forward and grabbed me around the waist. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. She pulled back and bounced on her toes for a second before she remembered that I was dripping with rainwater. Her gaze lowered to her dampened clothes, and she wrinkled her nose. Then she looked up at me and started bouncing again. "I know you promised to go, and you never break your promise, but I thought maybe after the thing with the harpies and Charlie, you might not be here today, and that would mean—"

"Alice," I interjected. "I'm here. Breathe."

She took a dramatic breath and started walking beside me again. "I am so excited about tomorrow. We actually can do prom stuff without the spawn being in the way. It's going to be perfect."

I dropped my backpack outside my locker and spun in the combination. "You're making me reconsider my attendance today," I informed her.

She smirked at me. "Oh, speaking of attendance," she began. "No sign of your victim yet this morning. Think maybe they won't show?"

I'd considered that. Lauren was incredibly vain, and she wouldn't want anyone to see her looking the way Charlie had described her. But she also wouldn't want to miss prom – especially not if she thought I may go. So the stupid rule that had me here today probably would have her here, too.

I was proven right before I could even open my mouth to reply.

Jasper was looking down the hall when I shut my locker and turned to face him. His expression cut off my response. When he pointed with his umbrella, Alice and I followed his gaze. I heard Alice utter a surprised, appreciative curse beside me. I felt a strange mix of horror and pride as a shocked curse of my own echoed in my head.

Lauren and Jessica had just walked through the door. And Lauren looked… _awful_.

Her long blonde hair was hanging around her face. She was wearing sunglasses and a heavy application of makeup, but even across the distance, I could see the swelling and the splotchy bruise that ran across her nose and up under the dark lenses. It looked like someone had hit her with a shovel.

Jasper let out a low whistle beside me. I glanced over at his amazed expression. Alice was grinning when I looked over at her. "Awesome," she whispered.

We watched the spawn head straight to their lockers and ignore everyone around them. But everyone around them was _not_ ignoring them. The gossip was flaring the entire length of the hall. And people already were turning to stare at me.

First a stalker, now a serial face-puncher. But at least this time, the stares were intrigued, not disgusted. There was a certain level of respect swirling around me, even though no one knew for sure that I was responsible for Lauren's injury.

Lauren didn't have a lot of supporters, I realized. But suddenly, I seemed to.

Alice, Jasper, and I watched until Lauren and Jessica headed around the far corner and out of sight. Then Alice was in front of me, smiling hugely. "That. Was. So. Freaking. Amazing."

I grinned. "That seems to be the popular opinion," I commented, letting my gaze wander over the spectators in the hallway.

Alice waved that off. "Eh, everyone hates her," she replied. The warning bell rang overhead before she could continue. "Crap. We'll talk about this later."

"I'm sure we will." I was sure _everyone_ would.

But as much as people did talk about it, it wasn't until I was closing my locker after first period that someone finally asked me. Or tried to. "Bella," Claire began as she stepped up next to me. "Did you…? Are you the one who…?"

I just smiled at her and shrugged, then I turned and started down the hall. Alice caught up to me just as I rounded the corner.

And almost ran into Lauren.

Instinctively, I tensed for the daily shove. My body relaxed when I realized that Lauren had taken a huge step back. For a second, she stared at me from behind her sunglasses. I gazed emotionlessly back. Finally she lowered her head and skirted around me. Jessica trailed behind her as she turned the corner. Bree was behind Jessica, and she slowed only enough to glare darkly at me before following her two friends.

"Holy crap, Bella," Alice muttered beside me.

I glanced at her. The noise level in the hall began to go up. I realized that people were really starting to gape at me now. "What?" I asked.

Alice glanced back, then looked at me again. "I just… I've never seen you stare someone down like that. You looked… Wow. I'd have run for it, too."

I shook my head and started down the hall again. "You're nuts, Alice."

She fell into step beside me. "I'm not. You were intimidating as hell, Bella. And now _no one_ has any doubt about you being the one who hit her." She snickered to herself. "I would have paid good money to see you hit her. But if you looked like that when you did it…"

"Alice," I muttered. This was getting embarrassing. People were listening to her.

"What?" She raised her brows at me. "She deserved it. And it was a long time coming, too—"

"Alice." I shot her a Look. "I'm going to class now."

"Okay, okay. See you at lunch."

"Right." I rolled my eyes and took my seat. My classmates stared. And after class, a few of them offered anything from a smile to a high-five, while Mike Newton still carefully avoided me.

Then there were the royals.

They were standing at the far end of the hall when I headed for the cafeteria after fourth period. Aro was giving me his typical intrigued look when I noticed them. Felix seemed amused. And Jane…

Jane still hated me. Maybe even more now.

Alice breezed past me before I reached the cafeteria doors. I started to comment, but she rounded the corner before I could speak. I frowned in confusion and stopped to wait for her. And I tried to ignore the proximity of the royals, who seemed content just to glare at me for the moment.

After a minute, Alice reappeared. She strolled casually up to me just as the royals turned to wander off. Still, she found it necessary to glower down the hall at them until they disappeared into the lunchroom. I gave her an expectant look when she finally focused on me. Then, when she glanced down, I noticed what she held in her hand.

"That's not your phone," I noted, frowning at the cell.

"Nope. It's Bree's." She ignored my stunned look. "And there are some pictures here I think you need to see."

"How did you…?"

"I asked." Alice shoved the phone into my hand. "Look."

I glanced down. And I immediately felt the color drain out of my face. I flipped quickly through the pictures. There were enough that the scene played out like a movie. They left no question about what had happened. When I reached the end of the album, I stood staring numbly down at the phone until the screen went black.

After a long pause, I whispered, "He _did_ push her away."

Alice's voice was quiet when she replied, "Yeah. He did."

I swallowed hard. My mind skipped through the images I'd just seen. Edward with Tanya. Being kissed by her. Tensing in surprise. And shoving her away with a furious expression on his face.

All the rejected pictures of that moment. The ones Bree hadn't wanted anyone to see.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't even feel. Then, finally, my heart started to slam in my chest. My brain felt like it was scrambling to catch up. "Alice," I began frantically. "Alice, I screwed everything up. He's not going to want to see me now."

Alice carefully took the phone from me. "I bet he will."

"But I… I told him… And the way I treated him…"

"_Bella_." Alice looked up into my unfocused eyes. "Bella, you had this figured out before now. I just wanted you to see that you were right."

"Yeah." I nodded slowly. "I was right." I drew in a long, deep breath. "I just hope he lets me explain."

"He will." Alice tapped her temple. "I know it."

I shook my head at her. "I hope _you're_ right."

* * *

Maybe Alice would have been right. If Edward was home.

I'd been sitting in my truck along the curb for half an hour, staring at his house through the light drizzle. His car wasn't in the driveway. Which didn't mean much, considering what had happened to it when he _had_ left it in the driveway…. I wouldn't blame him for hiding it from Alice and Esme, even after Carlisle supposedly had stopped by to talk to Esme about her family's vandalism habits.

But no one had answered my knock, either, so I assumed that the house really was empty. I'd finally pulled my sketchbook out and started to draw to keep myself awake while I waited. He had to come home eventually, I figured. I'd just sit here until he did.

Even if the neighbors did give me strange looks when they walked by with their dogs.

I was working on my third sketch when the rain tapered off. I shot a fast glance out at the sky. I'd been waiting to make any calls until the rain stopped, just in case it decided to let loose and pour and drown out the conversation. It seemed like it may hold off for a little while now, so I tugged my cell phone out of my backpack and gazed down at it. I wished I had Edward's number so I could call him. But there was someone else I needed to call.

I'd already ignored three calls from my mom since Edward and I had been apart. If I talked to her, she would know that something was wrong, and she would interrogate me for hours. But I knew that I'd have to talk to her soon. Her messages were getting a little panicky.

Besides, I had good news to share now, and to use as a distraction. The spawn were gone. Charlie was back. And I had promised to tell her about Dartmouth, anyway. So I dialed her number, already planning my escape if Edward happened to appear.

"Bella!" My mom's voice was warm and relieved. "Honey, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," I apologized. "Things were kind of… hectic."

"What did Edward do?" she demanded instantly. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes tightly. "Mom," I protested. I still had no idea how she did that. "He didn't hurt me. But I just… I don't want to talk about him right now."

"All right, honey," she agreed reluctantly. "We don't have to."

I knew that tone. She'd drop it. But she hoped I would feel guilty enough to explain. Not this time. "Thanks," I replied.

"Have you been sleeping?" came the next random, astute question.

"_Mom_," I complained.

"Sorry, sweetie. You just sound tired."

"I am. A little," I lied. I was _a lot_ tired. I'd been drifting off in the middle of my last sketch when the rain finally had stopped. I shot a fast glance at myself in the mirror. It was no wonder the neighbors stared at me. I was sporting my best zombie look. Edward was really missing out.

Before my mother could come up with her next observation, I hurried on, "I, um… I have some news." I paused then, trying to figure out how to start. I decided just to blurt it out. "Charlie kicked Victoria and her daughters out."

And there came the inquisition. I answered as many of her questions as I could without giving away too many details about how I had been treated. Still, I thought she knew. So I rushed on to the next topic when her questions started to become too shrewd.

When I told her about Dartmouth, she squealed so loudly I was sure the neighbors' dogs were covering their ears. I held the phone away from my own ear until she stopped. The next minute or so consisted of her rambling incoherently. Finally she exclaimed, "Oh, Bella, I am so proud of you!"

I grinned. "Thanks, Mom."

"I really am, I'm just so… Oh! Phil's home! Phil! Honey, come here! Bella's on the phone. She has something to tell you!"

I smiled wider at her exclamation points. When I told Phil my news, his enthusiasm was much more sedate, but no less sincere. He reminded me of Jasper. He really was good for my mom.

I talked to them for another half hour – well, Phil and I listened to my mom alternately giggle giddily and sigh dreamily as she examined every facet of my future. At one point, she started to choke up, and I quickly intervened as Phil soothed her. Her tears faded rapidly, and she was back to daydreaming within a minute or two. For the most part, I let her talk without interruption. I was just glad everyone finally knew, even if I still had my doubts about it actually happening. But I wasn't going to bring that up now, not with her so happy.

Finally, though, I had to interrupt her gushing. "Mom, I have to go. Charlie will be home soon." I suppressed a sigh about how true that was as I glanced at the clock again. I needed to head home. And Edward still hadn't shown up.

"Okay, honey. We're so proud of you! And we're so excited about coming to your graduation."

For the first time, I smiled at that prospect. "I'm excited about it, too. I can't wait to see you."

"Love you, Bella," she said.

"Love you, too," I replied. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Phil."

When I hung up, I sat for a moment, just staring out at the empty house in front of me. I should have driven around. Looked for him. But with my luck, he would have come home and left again before I could have made it back.

With a lengthy sigh, I turned the key and headed out. I would take a few detours on the way home. See if I could spot his car. Or find a way to wherever he was.

My first stop was Emmett's house. No one was home there, either. I left there and headed to my only other chance – the hospital.

Carlisle wasn't in.

Carmen was very apologetic when she told me he was out for the day, but her sympathetic look did little to make me feel better. I declined her offer to leave a note; I wanted to talk to Edward in person from the very beginning, so he could see my face and I could see his. And I couldn't have him show up at my house tonight; Charlie was much more unpredictable than the harpies. He very likely would find Edward in my room, or find my room empty if I went to Edward. And Charlie had a gun.

So I thanked Carmen and dragged back out to my truck and rumbled away toward home, feeling pathetically dejected and wishing I knew where else to look. I comforted myself slightly with the fact that I would find him eventually. But I wouldn't have an opportunity to try again until Sunday.

As I drove, I turned on the radio for the first time in days. I found a classical station and let it play quietly as I headed slowly away from Port Angeles.

And I missed Edward more than ever.

* * *

**EPOV**

I really missed Bella.

It probably was hitting me so hard because I was just so damn tired. Or maybe because I was sitting on the McCartys' sofa, watching Emmett inhale a pack of cheese puffs. It was revolting to watch him eat.

We'd gotten to his house about half an hour ago. It was almost ten o'clock. I still had no idea why I had let him drag me around all of Port Angeles while he looked for the perfect corsage for Rosalie. It hadn't surprised me that he'd ended up returning to the first store and buying the one we'd originally considered.

But it had been a big deal for him. He wasn't the kind of guy to look for something like that. He'd only thought of it at all because Rose had mentioned it at school today. And because she had given him the "It better be perfect" raised eyebrow, he'd made me go with him.

It hadn't been a complete waste of time for me, though. I had bought a "perfect" corsage, too. Freesia. Redundant. But exactly what I'd wanted. Another reason I was missing her so much right now, I mused.

I'd been planning to buy a corsage tomorrow, anyway, so Emmett's shopping spree actually had been convenient. Even if I hadn't let him see me pay for it and ask the saleslady to hold it for me… or told him yet what I was planning. I was waiting for Rosalie to come in from the garage so I could tell them both.

I made a face at Emmett as he wiped his orange fingers on his jeans. He shrugged and resumed flipping through the channels on the TV. I was too tired for this. For him. But I did owe him…. Besides the corsage adventure, he'd picked me up for school this morning and had managed to keep me both away from Tanya and awake the entire day. I probably would have fallen asleep before lunch if he hadn't kept pushing me to "look alive."

I really wanted to fall asleep now.

My eyes drifted closed as I rested my head on the cushions of the couch. It was no use, and I knew it. I wouldn't fall asleep. But at least my burning eyes could rest a little.

"You want me to take you home?" Emmett asked after a minute.

"No." I didn't open my eyes. "Carlisle's been at some conference all day. He'd want to talk. I don't feel like listening." No offense, Carlisle, I thought. Just not right now.

"All right." I heard him crumple up his bag. "My parents will be home in an hour. You can crash here if you want."

I nodded absently. "I think I will."

"Okay…. Hey, Rose," he greeted his girlfriend as the door to the garage clicked open.

"Hey, Em… Edward."

I opened my eyes and sat up. Rosalie already was perched on the arm of Emmett's recliner, wiping her hands on a rag. Somehow she'd managed to keep the oil and grease off her clothes today. It was kind of impressive.

For a second, I studied them. Finally I admitted, "Carlisle helped me pick out a tux."

Rosalie had it figured out instantly. It took Emmett longer. He was stuck on the idea that I wasn't going to prom. And he was right. Partially. "For what?" he asked.

I drew in a steadying breath. "I'm going to Bella's prom."

There was a beat of silence. "Whoa. Bold." Emmett stared at me approvingly. Then he blinked. "I'd go with you, man, but Rose and I—"

"Are crashing Forks' prom."

Emmett looked sharply up at Rosalie. "What?"

"Oh, c'mon," she said, giving him an amused look. "I don't care which prom I go to. And this'll be worth seeing." She glanced at me. "If you think she'll really be there."

"She will." I was certain. She'd promised Alice. Bella never broke a promise.

Emmett stared at Rosalie for a moment before he turned to me. "Well, all right," he said with a huge grin. "Prom crashing it is."

"Ness will be with us." Rosalie raised a brow at me, her expression challenging. "Unless that's a problem."

"It's fine. As long as someone doesn't get drunk," I said pointedly.

Emmett lifted his hands. "Can't make any promises," he replied.

Rosalie glared. "I can."

"Okay, then." Emmett's grin turned mischievous. "Hope Forks is ready for us." He snickered suddenly. "Never thought I'd actually want to go there."

"Me, either," I muttered.

But I did. I couldn't wait to get back there.

Back to Bella.


	47. Crashing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

"Hey."

I cringed internally and glanced up into the light drizzle. "Hey, Angela."

Angela turned to look in the direction I'd been staring. I waited for her comment. For a minute, she just stood beside me. Then she remarked, "You know, no matter how long you sit here, Charlotte isn't going to turn into Bella."

I sighed. "I realize that."

She looked at me. I kept my gaze carefully ahead of me. At the bottom of the hill, the girl – Charlotte – headed into the archery booth with a pile of arrows and began to set them up on the counter. I'd been blindly watching her for about ten minutes now. She never noticed.

I hadn't planned to come to the festival again. But this morning I'd needed somewhere to be alone for a while. And I'd felt drawn here. So I'd found the picnic table where Emmett had passed out and I'd sat facing the archery booth. Just… thinking.

Angela sat down on the bench opposite me. "I heard what happened," she began. I closed my eyes as she went on, "And because I'm her friend, I'm required to say that I am not happy with you. You screwed with Bella."

"Angela—"

"But I know someone screwed with you."

My eyes popped open. I stared at her. She continued, "It's obvious. But I can understand Bella's confusion. You confused her to begin with."

I felt my lips curve a little at that. "Angela… I'm going to her prom tonight."

Angela smiled. "Good. Do you have a plan?"

I faltered a little. "Show up. Hope she'll listen." I shook my head and stared down at Charlotte again. "Hope she _wants_ to listen."

Angela's smile turned amused. Then she was serious again. "Bella can be stubborn. But I'll give up her quesadillas for life if she's not hoping to see you tonight."

"I hope you're right."

She grinned. "I am. Because Bella may be stubborn, but she's not stupid." She raised her brows at me and stood. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Angela."

I watched her leave. When she was gone, I glanced absently down at the booth again. A greasy-looking man was just walking away from a disgusted Charlotte. I recognized him as Bella's ex-boss. James.

I felt a strong urge to confront him. I battled it back. After he had disappeared into the fairgrounds, I got up and headed toward the exit.

Avoiding James was one thing. If the royals showed up, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from starting a fight.

I made my way home, trying to decide what to do for the rest of the day. Rosalie was with Ness, doing girly prom things. I tried not to think too much about Alice forcing Bella to endure prom preparation. I considered going to Emmett's, but I needed some time away from him after last night. So I wandered around the house for most of the morning and afternoon, looking for distractions.

I took a shower. Shaved. Messed with my hair. Decided that I was being stupid and gave up on my appearance. Returned to the bathroom an hour later to mess with my hair again. Washed my face. Felt a little stubble and shaved again. Fought to stop the nick on my jaw from bleeding. Ate lunch. Brushed my teeth. Rinsed with mouthwash. Brushed my teeth again. Thought about shaving… and razor burn. Thought about chaining myself to a chair. And finally determined it was late enough for me to head out.

My first stop was to pick up the corsage. Then I dropped in at the hospital. I caught Carlisle in the lobby. He looked me over as I approached. I wasn't wearing the tux yet, but I could tell he knew that I'd been stressing over my appearance. He was grinning when I walked up.

"Edward," he greeted me. "You're ready, then?"

"Almost. I'll change at Em's." I paused. "I just wanted to let you know I was going."

"Yes. Thank you for letting me know."

I nodded. Swallowed. Shifted my weight. And finally managed to say, "Thank you. For everything."

His eyes changed. The pride that already was evident on his face brightened even more. "You're welcome." He looked like he was going to continue, but he frowned and glanced to the side. Carmen was just taking her place at the front desk for a shift change. She couldn't see me from her angle, but she had noticed Carlisle and was waving frantically to him.

"Dr. Cullen!" she exclaimed. "Dr. Cullen!"

I frowned at her. "What does she want?"

"I'm not sure. Give me a moment." Carlisle headed over to the desk. I trailed along behind him, more out of boredom than curiosity.

Carmen didn't notice me at first. "Dr. Cullen, while you were at the conference—" Suddenly her gaze landed on me where I was hanging a few steps back. Her face instantly lit up. "Oh! Edward. I'll tell both of you." But her eyes stayed locked on me. "Your girlfriend was in yesterday."

My heart stopped. I felt horror twist my features as the blood ran out of my face. "What?"

Carmen looked a little confused by my reaction. "Your girlfriend. Little, long dark hair, very pretty… Very polite, too."

"Is she okay?"

Carmen's eyes went wide. I felt Carlisle tense slightly beside me, and I was aware how I'd sounded. Feral. And dangerous. But she needed to answer me. Now.

"Yeah," she said finally. Her gaze skipped to Carlisle, and she relaxed as she focused on him and his much calmer demeanor. "She was asking for you."

"For me," Carlisle repeated.

"Yes." Carmen nodded. "She seemed a little frustrated. Looked really tired. But still, very nice," she added in an approving tone.

My heart slowly resumed its normal rhythm. Tired. Frustrated. But okay. Bella was okay. Relief flooded every part of me. A tiny smile worked at the corners of my mouth. I could imagine her, standing here, irritated but perfectly polite. It was so… her.

I suddenly noticed that my fists were clenched. I worked to uncurl my fingers. And I was surprised to realize that Carmen had been very close to being dragged over her desk.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Carlisle asked.

"She muttered something about not even being able to find someone to give her a phone number," Carmen replied. "Then she thanked me and left."

I glanced at Carlisle. He already was looking at me. And I felt my tiny smile growing into an enormous one.

Angela was right.

Bella wanted to talk to me.

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't want to talk to anyone. Which made me feel bad, considering all the time Alice had spent "getting me ready." But after enduring an entire day of her enthusiasm, from fixating on my hair to painting my nails and doing my makeup – at which point I stood firm and only allowed the most basic of products – I was enthusiasmed out.

Plus, I couldn't stop thinking about ditching prom and heading back to Port Angeles.

Alice sensed my waning patience. She backed off about half an hour before it was time to leave, and she spent that time messing with her own hair and letting me collect myself. While she was in the bathroom, I sat staring blindly into the mirror over her dresser. She'd done a good job, I admitted. I looked… kind of pretty.

My hair fell in soft curls down over my shoulders. The makeup she'd insisted on using was subtle and made my skin sort of glow. And the dress… I looked down at myself again. Esme had done an amazing job with Alice's design.

The gown was simple, floor-length and deep blue. It was cut similarly to my Renaissance costumes, so it flowed and subtly hugged my silhouette in a way I was used to. But I didn't have a blouse underneath like I had with my fair garb, so there was a little more of my shoulders and chest exposed than I was completely comfortable with. Still, it was modest and easy to wear, so they had done extremely well with it. I knew that it suited me.

The shoes, though… I wasn't sure I would be able to walk in the damn strappy heels Alice had presented to me. I was waiting until the last minute to put them on.

Alice bounced back into her room right as the doorbell rang. "C'mon, Bella," she exclaimed, grabbing her purse and my hand. "Jasper's here."

I tugged my hand free so I could put on the shoes. Then I eased my way down the hall after her and into the living room.

Jasper was standing in the middle of the room, tall and handsome in his tux. I'd expected him to look nice; Alice had picked out his attire. But with Alice standing beside him, shining brightly in her form-fitting little black dress with the daring neckline that made me nervous just to look at it and her short, spiky black hair carefully styled… They looked amazing together.

And I felt guilty for the little pang in the pit of my stomach when I saw them.

Esme breezed in then. Her face immediately lit up. "Oh, you kids look great," she gushed.

Then she produced the obligatory camera.

After a couple dozen pictures in a variety of poses and groupings, Esme finally let us go. She caught me before I could follow Alice outside, and she waved Jasper to go on ahead. When he was gone, Esme smiled down at me. "Bella," she began. She tapped her camera against her palm. "I'll email these pictures to you so you can forward them to your parents."

I smiled. Charlie had had to work tonight, so he wouldn't get to see me until much later, when the "freshly done" effect had worn off. He'd love the pictures, and my mother would squeal for days. "Thanks, Esme."

"Not a problem. You look beautiful."

I looked down, embarrassed. "Thank you. I had to reign Alice in a little. But I do like the dress, Esme. Thank you for it."

"You're welcome." Esme paused. "I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to remind you to have fun tonight." She reached out to smooth one of my curls. "Just forget everything else and have a good time."

"I'll try." I stepped forward and gave her a fast hug. "Good night, Esme."

"Good night, Bella."

Outside, Jasper and Alice were waiting by my truck. Jasper opened my door when I walked up. "See you there," Alice said as I slipped behind the wheel.

I nodded. "Okay." Jasper closed the door and escorted Alice to her car. They'd decided to take her vehicle because it was more comfortable than his truck, and I'd decided to drive my truck because it was more comfortable for… well, me to be alone.

When they pulled out, I fell in behind them. We reached the school a few minutes later, and Alice was bouncing around outside my door before I even could park the truck. Jasper opened my door again, and I slid out beside them.

"Ladies," Jasper said gallantly. He held out an arm for each of us. I rolled my eyes and took his left while Alice took his right.

"Don't let me fall in these heels, Jasper," I warned him. He flashed me a grin.

Alice was practically vibrating as we headed into the school and toward the gym. "I can't believe you came, Bella."

"I can't believe it, either," I mumbled.

Half an hour later, I was beginning to wish I hadn't. Alice was incredibly enthusiastic the entire time. It was draining just to watch her. And my mood kept slipping lower and lower, particularly when I let myself notice all the couples around me. I didn't want to ruin Alice's time with my attitude.

At one point, while Jasper and Alice were dancing, I joined a group of girls on one side of the room, and even though I didn't feel much like talking, they welcomed me into the conversation. I smiled and stuck with them until their discussion shifted to Mike Newton and his non-appearance. Then I started to inch away, only to hear one of them say Lauren's name in a scandalous voice. The entire group looked toward the door.

And I took off for Alice and Jasper.

"Lauren's here," I whispered to Alice. She immediately scanned the room. When her gaze landed on the spawn, she broke into a huge smile.

"Wow," she said. "That is… _perfect_."

Lauren and Jessica were incredibly ostentatious, especially for a pair who shouldn't want people looking at them. They were in their frilly pink dresses with their hair pulled up and curled and their makeup perfect and exact. It was hard to see Lauren's bruise under the party lights, but the swelling was obvious, particularly beneath her left eye. It looked painful.

But she strolled in with her head held high. And with Mike Newton escorting her.

Jessica looked put out as she walked in behind them. It didn't surprise me at all that Lauren had asked Mike to bring her despite her sister's interest in him. But like Alice had pointed out, it was rather perfect.

Jasper summed it up well. "The bruised and broken unite for protection at the prom."

Alice snickered. "She's really an idiot."

I watched my stepsisters and Mike make their way to the refreshment table. And my gaze landed on another group, whose eyes were on me.

The royals.

Jane looked angry as ever. Aro seemed smug. I knew what he was thinking. I was alone, just like he'd predicted. It made me a little sick that he was right.

It also made me a little sick to see Felix's expression when he noticed me in my dress.

"Alice," I began quietly. "I'm going to head out."

"What?" She grabbed my hands. "Bella, don't leave just because of them."

"I'm not, I'm just… I'm going to get out of here."

She looked guilty. "I'm sorry I made you promise."

"It's okay." I gave her a quick hug. "Have fun."

"You're going to Jake's, aren't you," she stated as she pulled back.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah. He'll get a kick out of the dress." I gave Jasper a hug, too, then I turned to leave. I noticed Felix starting toward me, and I quickly ducked behind a group of guys who were talking at the edge of the dance floor. I kicked off my shoes and darted through the crowd.

Felix never caught up. I made it to my truck and out of the parking lot without incident and breathed a sigh of relief as I started for La Push.

I'd kept my promise. Now I just needed a little time to hide out and recover.

* * *

**EPOV**

There was no way to hide with Emmett around. Not that I could hide, either. But the second we walked into the Forks High gym, everyone noticed my enormous best friend. Then they saw me, and the stares and whispers started.

Which was okay, because I wanted to find Bella fast. Even though I felt strongly that she wasn't here.

"Do you see her?" I asked over the pounding music.

Emmett shook his head. "Nah, man."

I tried to ignore the girls around me who began fixing their hair and their dresses. Rosalie snorted quietly behind me, and I kept my back to her and the girl whose comment had caught her attention. "Okay, Emmett. Alice is in here somewhere." I knew that she was. I'd noticed her car outside. "So I need to find her."

"Creepy pixie?" Emmett asked. "Dates Rose's cousin?"

"Yes."

"Think I got her." Emmett was focused on someone he could see over the heads of those around us. I followed his gaze and could just make out a flash of inky black hair beside Jasper.

I glanced at my friends. In her slinky red dress, Rosalie was making quite an impression on the Forks males. Ness was getting attention of her own in her deep purple gown. It still threw me every time I looked at her. I couldn't get used to seeing her dressed up. But both girls deserved the attention. And both deserved to have fun.

"I'm going to talk to her," I told them. "You guys go dance."

Emmett glanced at the girls and nodded once. "We'll go with you."

"You don't have to—"

"Dude," he interrupted. "Let's go."

I shrugged. As we made our way through the gym, I was grateful they'd decided to come with me. Rosalie's glare was enough to keep the girls away, and Emmett was enough to deter most of the guys from commenting. We made it to Alice and Jasper quickly.

The news of our crashing had reached them. Alice was waiting for me. Her hands were on her hips and her eyebrows were lowered. "What are you doing here, Cullen?" she demanded.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing here, Alice?" I replied. "Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Rose, Ness, and Emmett were keeping an eye on the people around us. Those close enough to hear us over the music pointedly kept dancing or talking. I still leaned toward Alice so I didn't have to speak too loudly. "Alice, please. She was here, right? When did she leave?"

Alice started to reply, but she was cut off by Emmett's low growl. "Felix," he snarled.

Everyone looked. Rosalie focused on the girl who was walking away from the Hulk. "Is that the royal pain?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's Jane," I replied.

She glanced at Ness. "Ness and I are going to the restroom," she announced suddenly. "We'll be right back."

I frowned at her, but I didn't comment as the two girls wandered off. I turned my attention back to Alice. "I know she either went home or to Jacob's," I said. "And if I have to search the entire reservation, I will. But it would be a lot faster if you would just tell me where she is."

Alice surveyed me, but she didn't respond. I clenched my jaw. "Please, Alice. She…" I hesitated. "She's important to me."

"How important?"

"What?"

Alice stared at me expectantly. "How important is she to you?"

I frowned. "She's… Everything. I am in love with her. I _love_ her. I can't think of anything but her. I can't stand not being with her." I paused. "Tanya doesn't even exist in my world. No other girl does. There's only Bella. I need her in my life."

Alice studied me for a second. "She went through hell because of you. So why should I believe you?"

"Damn it, Alice, I just…" I trailed off and ran my hands through my hair so roughly it hurt. As I did, I overheard a boy's pointed comment about Bella and me. I started to turn. And my eyes landed on the stage where the DJ was set up. "I'll be right back."

I quickly made my way over to the DJ and asked him for a favor. Before I could change my mind, I took the microphone and the DJ cut the music. There was a ripple of complaints. Everyone who wasn't already watching me turned toward the stage. Then there was absolute silence in the gym as I drew in a long, steadying breath.

"There have been rumors going around about a girl who goes to school here," I began in a firm voice. "I'm here to make that right. By telling the truth. I'm Edward Cullen. And I am – desperately – in love with Bella Swan."

The response was immediate. Catcalls and jeers mixed with the loud buzz of conversation. I paid no attention to any of the words thrown in my direction as I scanned the crowd. My gaze landed on Felix first, and I stared levelly into his dark glare. Then my eyes skipped to a trio of familiar faces. Two of those faces were… damaged. I frowned a little as I observed Mike's black eye and Lauren's swollen nose. But before I could be distracted by my speculations about their causes, I focused on my confession again.

"I wasn't here when she needed me. When everyone was making her life miserable because of me." I pinned Lauren and Jessica with a steady look. "But I will make it right. I will make everything right for her. No matter what it takes."

I let that linger for a moment. Then I handed the DJ the microphone and jumped down off the stage without another word.

Alice and Jasper were waiting with Emmett. My best friend was grinning hugely. Jasper's face was, as usual, unreadable. But so was Alice's. I joined them and stared right at her. Before she could speak, something caught her attention. I looked back to see Rosalie and Ness approaching. They were smoothing their dresses and their hair. And beyond them, back near the restrooms, another figure was walking slowly, looking kind of ragged.

I stared at Jane with wide eyes. "What did you two do?" I demanded.

Rosalie gave me an innocent look. "What?" she replied. "You can't hit a girl."

Alice suddenly grinned. "I like you Port Angeles people."

I glanced at her and shook my head. "Bella was right about you." When she raised a brow, I added, "You _are_ weird."

She grunted and turned to walk away. When we didn't make a move to follow, she demanded, "You want to see her or not?"

My face burst into an enormous smile. "You guys can stay here if you want," I told my friends as I started after Alice.

"We're coming." Rosalie glanced at Ness and Emmett for confirmation. They both nodded. I grinned and wove with them through the crowd and out the doors.

My good mood was shattered in an instant. Felix followed us outside. Made one comment about Bella. And even Emmett couldn't stop me.

The rest of the royals appeared instantly when I flew into Felix. Emmett and Jasper immediately joined the fray. Felix didn't stand much of a chance when Emmett turned on him. So with my hand still stinging from punching the Hulk, I went after Aro. I'd landed several good punches and taken a few in response when Demetri suddenly flailed backward with his hands over his eyes. Everyone paused to watch his doubled-over form as he spat curses through his fingers.

Then everyone looked at Alice as she simply raised her can of pepper spray to take aim at the next royal.

There was a moment of total silence. Then the royals took off into the gym and away from the crazy mace-wielding pixie.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie demanded in the sudden quiet.

I shrugged to straighten my jacket and dragged my fingers over my temple to wipe away the blood from a cut on my forehead. "You heard what he called her." A very long, colorful version of calling her a tramp, paired with a particularly detailed description of parts of her anatomy. It rang in my head over and over. I wanted to hit him again.

"We all heard it," she agreed. "But that was… You knocked that big guy on his ass with one punch."

Wait. Rosalie was… impressed? I stared blankly at her. "He deserved it."

"He did. But… Never mind."

I kept staring at her as Ness stepped up to me with a tissue and pressed it to my forehead. "What?" I asked.

Rosalie hesitated. I thought she may not answer. Then, finally, she did. "I never saw you react so strongly to anything before her."

"You missed his speech," Emmett teased. "He's in love."

"We heard it," Ness murmured. "We could hear it in the bathroom." She took one final swipe at my wound and stepped back. "You're making things right in a hurry."

Her tone was bland, but she got her point across. I tried not to be embarrassed. "Do I look really bad?"

"No worse than them," she replied, nodding to Emmett and Jasper.

I glanced at them. Emmett's jacket had a few small rips in it, and his cheek was darkening with a bruise, but he didn't look bad. He'd torn into Felix without mercy. Jasper's jacket was ripped up, too, and the knee of his pants had a ragged tear. He also had a split lip. But he was grinning widely as he held Alice against his side.

"That," he began when he saw me looking at him, "was a long time coming."

"I'm sorry if I made things hard for you after we're gone," I told him. I hadn't considered what the royals would do to him when Emmett and I weren't around.

He shrugged. "They should leave us alone," he replied. "Unless they want my girl to mace them again."

Alice smirked and shook her can of pepper spray menacingly. I smiled at her. "Well, now that that's taken care of," I said, "Bella?"

"Follow us," she replied as she and Jasper headed for her car.

I tried not to run to mine. It was hard not to rush when I knew that my destination was Bella.


	48. Forgiving

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**BPOV**

My truck died outside Jake's house. He came out to find me still sitting behind the wheel, alternately coaxing and cursing the ancient vehicle. Without a word, he moved to the back and started to push. I guided us into his garage. When he opened my door for me, he stepped back and let out a low whistle.

"Nice," he commented, giving me a pointed once-over as I slid out to stand in front of him.

I rolled my eyes. "Nicer with the heels," I replied.

Jake glanced into the truck to see the shoes I'd left on the floor of the passenger side. Then he looked back at me. "Nah," he said. "You don't need 'em."

I grinned. "Thanks, Jake."

He grinned back. "So if you got yourself all prettied up for the prom," he began, stepping around to the front of the truck and lifting the hood, "what are you doing here?"

"I kept my promise. I went." I tucked myself into my chair in my corner and glanced up to find him looking at me around the edge of the truck's hood. I sighed. "I didn't want to drag Alice down. She was so excited, and I just… I couldn't be. So I came home."

Jake's expression softened. He started poking around in the engine. I frowned a little, suddenly noticing that something was off about the garage. "Where's the Rabbit?" I asked.

"Outside. You were too busy swearing to notice it." Jake smirked at me. "I was gonna go to the store to get some sugar-free cookies for my dad and some ice cream for me."

"You should have told me. I would have made some cookies. I told Billy I have a new recipe to try."

He shrugged. "You were busy with Alice's day of torture," he teased.

"True." I watched him lean over the engine. "I'll bring some next time."

He nodded absently. We fell silent as he continued to work. I watched him with a vague interest, not quite tired enough to drift off, but not coherent enough to pull out a sketchbook and draw. I was just wondering if Alice and Jasper were still dancing when Jake stepped to the tool shelf to grab something. His gaze passed over the open garage door, and he suddenly went still.

"Bella?" he began, staring out the door. "Someone's here to see you."

I frowned and followed his gaze. Alice was just skipping into the garage. Guilt slammed into me the second I saw her. She should be at the dance, not here in La Push. I'd ruined her entire evening. I stood and turned toward her, saying, "Alice, you shouldn't…"

I trailed off as Jasper strolled in behind her. My mouth dropped open when I got a good look at him. "Jasper? _What happened_?"

Jasper simply grinned at me. I cringed as I stared at his split lip. Then my eyes lowered to take in his rumpled and torn tuxedo. He'd been in a fight. And I had a feeling I knew with whom.

But before I could say anything more, Alice jumped in, "I brought you something."

I glanced over at her. "You brought me…?" Movement at the door of the garage caught my eye, and I looked up. And froze. "_Edward?_"

He walked in, tall and painfully handsome in his tuxedo. His bronze hair was perfectly tousled, his illegal green eyes were locked on me… and his forehead was bleeding. As he drew closer, I could see the small rips in his clothes. My mind flashed to Jasper. Had they gotten into a fight? But why would they…?

Another movement at the door drew my attention. I glanced past Edward to see Emmett, huge and handsome in his own damaged tux, saunter in with Rosalie and Ness behind him. I scanned them, taking in Rosalie's breathtaking red dress and Ness's gorgeous violet gown. Then my eyes shot back to Edward, pulled back to him like gravity before he'd even taken two steps.

My gaze was drawn to his forehead again. The wound didn't look bad, and thankfully it wasn't really bleeding, so I let it go for the moment and lowered my eyes to take in the rest of his face. The face I'd missed so much. I stared greedily even as I felt uncertainty and doubt gnawing inside… and I felt the edges of his electricity beginning to buzz against my skin.

When he was almost to me, I asked quietly, "What are you doing here?"

He stopped directly in front of me. His eyes were shining as they stared down into mine. But they were exhausted, too. He looked like he hadn't slept any more since last weekend than I had. The thought that he hadn't, and that I was the reason, stirred both guilt and a strange sense of pleasure at his needing me – then more guilt because of my selfish satisfaction.

He seemed to be taking his own inventory, and I wondered what he saw. "I asked a girl to prom," he said softly. "She said yes." His lips curved into the lopsided smile I loved as he added, "She didn't say she'd be so hard to find."

My heart slammed in my chest. I felt the pale heat of a blush working its way to my cheeks as Edward let his eyes wander to take in my prom dress. But even with my hopes soaring, I tried to keep myself calm. "She didn't know you were looking for her," I returned timidly.

Edward's eyes grew serious as he met my gaze again. "I wasn't planning on standing her up," he told me firmly.

The blush heated up. I dropped my gaze as I felt my brain start to jumble. I needed to regroup. I had no idea what to say. Apologizing to him – _seeing_ him – had seemed a lot easier when I hadn't been wearing a dress and makeup and he hadn't been in a tux.

My eyes skimmed over the garage. Jasper and Rosalie were leaning against a shelf a few feet away, watching Emmett and Alice, who were… thumb wrestling? I stared for a second, not really surprised, but amazed by the incredible difference in size between Edward's best friend and mine – and by the fact that my best friend seemed to be winning. I didn't think anything would be more impressive than that.

Then my eyes landed on Ness and Jake.

They were standing together on the far side of my truck. Ness appeared interested in my vehicle. And Jake appeared very, very interested in Ness.

I stared at them for a moment, intrigued. I'd thought, more than once, that Ness and Jake would get along. Jake seemed to agree. And as I watched, the normally taciturn Ness turned to say something to Jake – and listened to his response in a way that indicated that she just may agree, too.

Fascinating.

The electricity beside me grew a little stronger, and I noticed Edward shifting his weight slightly toward me. He was willing to let me take the time I needed, but he was getting impatient for my attention to return to him. He also seemed impatient to close the distance between us, to feel the comforting buzz of our touch. I wanted that, too. Desperately. It was taking a lot of effort to keep from throwing myself into his arms and burrowing against him.

So I carefully took a step back as I turned to face him again.

I still wasn't sure what to say first. Just blurt out "I'm sorry"? Tell him I'd missed him? Admit I was an idiot? Ask him about the cut on his forehead that was still bleeding just a little?

Or stutter out a comment about how freaking attractive he looked, and how the scruffy appearance somehow only enhanced his appeal?

Edward seemed to sense my stumbling – and my train of thought – and he spoke first. "You look beautiful," he told me, his voice low and deep.

Butterflies exploded in my stomach. He hadn't helped my nerves. But he had helped me decide what to say. "And you look…" I trailed off and considered him, then finished honestly, "Like you probably looked perfect earlier tonight. What happened?"

There was no shame at all on Edward's face when he glanced down to take in his tattered tuxedo. His eyes suddenly shifted to my right hand, and he stared steadily at the bruising that was visible on my knuckles. "Did you really think you would get to hit somebody and I wouldn't?" he asked bluntly.

His eyes lifted to meet mine again, and I saw pride shining there. He knew exactly whom I had hit. I could tell that he'd seen them at prom. And he thought it was great.

I forced myself not to smile, to stay focused on his transgression. But it was incredibly hard to focus on anything beyond my disbelief and joy at how well our conversation was going, how we were falling so easily back into our regular patterns. I had to order myself to concentrate. "My punching someone led to Charlie kicking the harpies out of the house," I defended myself.

Edward's face lit up. "They're gone? That's awesome."

He looked like he wanted to hug me. I wanted him to. So I turned the focus back on him. "Who'd you hit?" I demanded.

His reply was casual. "Felix."

I sighed. I'd expected that. I considered how to reply. But suddenly Edward added, "Aro." He paused again. "Demetri—"

"Edward!" I exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes.

He shrugged. "What? Your best friend is the one who pulled out the pepper spray."

"A-lice!"

She glanced innocently at me from where she was demonstrating to a frustrated Emmett how she had beaten him at thumb wrestling. "What?"

Edward's soft voice pulled my attention back to him. "They were asking for it." He gazed intently at me. "Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you heard them talking about me."

He seemed very interested in my answer. I knew that he was gauging my reaction to him. After a moment, I sighed again and surrendered. "Are you okay?"

His lips curved slightly at my response. "I am now," he replied. My heart gave a spasm as he paused. He looked like he was trying to decide whether to say something. Finally, he did. "I know Tanya said something to you. Whatever it was, I'm sorry for it."

Ah. Now for the apologies to start. I'd been waiting for this. And there was no way I was letting him take the blame for anything. "It's not your fault," I told him quickly.

"I feel like it is. I feel like everything's my fault."

I hurried to cut him off. "It's my fault. I knew better than to believe any of it, but she just…"

Edward's face darkened. "What?"

Now I hesitated. He wouldn't like what I had to say. But I knew that he wouldn't let me get away with anything but the truth. "I never understood why you were interested in me," I reminded him. I looked down when I added, "And she's… pretty."

I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the frustration in his voice. "Bella. In case it's not obvious by now…" He trailed off and waited until I looked up. When I did, he was smiling warmly. Mischievously. "I prefer brunettes."

My cheeks burned. I quickly looked away so I could collect myself without the distraction of his face. My eyes landed on Ness again, and I smiled a little at the way she still was looking at Jacob, and the way he still was looking at her. Then I forced myself to focus on where, exactly, I planned to take the next part of my conversation with Edward.

But before I could decide, my cell phone rang in my purse.

I frowned and glanced toward it. It wasn't Victoria. I still expected her to call, but it wasn't her ringtone.

It was my dad's.

My frown deepened. He wouldn't call. He knew that I was at prom, and he was working. He'd made it a point to tell me not to be out too late and he would see me when I got home, but not to wait up if he wasn't there when I arrived. He wouldn't be checking in.

Something was wrong.

I grabbed my purse and almost dropped it. Edward's hand suddenly was under my bag, holding it for me. His electricity buzzed inches from my side, calming me enough to steady my hand so I could answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Deputy Mark?"

I felt everyone's eyes on me as Mark started to talk. But I didn't look at anyone as his words sank in. "I'll be right there," I told him hurriedly.

When I flipped the phone closed, I noticed that my hand was shaking. I shoved the phone into my purse and took it from Edward. He was hovering extremely close to me, his body taut and anxious. I cautiously took a step away from him and looked directly at Jacob. My best friend already had abandoned Ness's side and was halfway to me.

"Charlie's in the hospital," I said flatly. I felt tears threatening, but I held them back. "He was at the Renaissance festival and something happened. Mark says he's okay, but I have to get there. Now."

"I'll take you." Jake snatched up his keys and his jacket, then he leaned into my truck to snag my heels.

Alice and Jasper headed for Alice's car. "We'll meet you there."

I turned back to Edward. I wanted him with me. More than anything in the world. And I wanted him to know that. I hoped my next words would explain why I'd looked to Jacob and not him.

"He's on the third floor," I said quietly. I saw Edward's expression change. For a long moment, I stared into his turbulent eyes. Then I turned and ran out to Jake's Rabbit, keeping my gaze straight ahead as we pulled away from the garage.

* * *

**EPOV**

The third damn floor.

Anger and frustration swelled in my chest. Bella needed me. She wanted me with her. I could see that in her eyes as plainly as I could see her exhaustion. But she knew that I couldn't handle the third floor, so she hadn't asked.

And now she was gone. Again.

I spat a vivid array of curses after Jake's car disappeared. My friends watched me silently. After a moment I grew quiet and just paced, running my hands through my hair in aggravation.

I could still smell her. Still feel her. So close.

This was her corner of Jake's garage. Her nest, as she called it. Her home. Her old leather chair, her paperback novel on top of the small wooden cabinet, her sketching supplies in the cabinet's drawers… It was her, right here in the corner. I'd finally gotten to see her in her favorite little space.

And she'd looked beautiful.

When I'd walked into the garage, I'd almost lost my nerve. Seeing her standing there, with her hair all shiny and curled, wearing that formfitting blue gown… My heart had stopped. But then she'd looked at me, and those wide chocolate eyes had been so tired and worn that I'd wanted to scoop her up in my arms and carry her home to let her sleep as long as she needed, to just hold her while she dreamed and whispered my name. Alice had done a great job on her makeup, but nothing could have hidden her exhaustion from me. And nothing could have made me want to hold her more than seeing that in her eyes.

But I'd kept my distance. A small distance, but I'd kept it. Even though I knew that she'd been looking for me. Even though I'd seen her eyes light when I'd walked in. And even though I'd watched her nerves and uncertainty begin to fade as we'd talked. I'd watched her smile and blush. And I knew that we had a lot more to work out, but I knew that we were okay.

Then the phone call.

I swore again and headed for the garage door. And stopped. As far as I knew, Charlie didn't even know that I existed. How would he react if I just showed up? How would Bella feel about it?

And would I even be able to show up at all?

I dragged my hand through my hair again and turned back into the garage. Emmett had had enough. "Dude, what do you want to do?" he asked.

I glared. "What do you think I want to do?" I growled.

Rosalie pushed away from the shelf she'd been leaning against. "So get in the car."

Ness moved closer. She was giving me that creepy all-knowing look. Finally she murmured, "Her father won't mind. If you're there for her."

"She's right."

We all glanced back toward the door. A man in a wheelchair was staring straight at me. He kept his eyes on me as he approached. "You're that Cullen boy."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

"I'm Billy. Jake's father. He called to tell me what happened. He told me you were here." For a long moment, Billy studied me. Then he seemed to decide something. "Charlie mentioned you when he called last night. Bella told him about you."

I blinked. Swallowed. "She did?"

Billy smiled. "If you want to keep her, you need to take care of her."

"Yes, sir."

He nodded. "Have Jake call me about Charlie. I'll be waiting to hear." He tossed me something. "And take this to my son. He left it here."

I looked down to see that I was holding Jacob's wallet. "Yes, sir."

Billy smiled warmly at my friends. "Good to meet you." Then he turned and headed back to the house.

"Well," Rosalie began brightly. "Looks like you got the best friend's dad's approval before you got the dad's."

I shot her a dark look. She smirked back. Then they all were looking at me expectantly.

They knew about my mom. They knew that I avoided the hospital. But they didn't know the extent of my aversion. They didn't know why I was hesitating so much.

Because if I got there and couldn't get to Bella… I didn't know if I would be able to handle failing her like that.

But like Billy had said, I needed to take care of her.

I clenched my jaw. "All right," I said firmly. "Let's go."

Emmett led the way out of the garage. Rosalie and Ness were right behind him. I lingered for a second, my eyes on Bella's truck. Then I trailed my friends outside. In the car, I glanced back to see Billy at the window, watching. I waved and pulled away from the house and into the dark.

My friends mostly were quiet during the drive. Emmett made a comment about liking Alice – he called her a spunky creepy pixie – and Rosalie muttered something about her cousin's taste. I noticed Rose glancing at Ness a few times, and I figured she wanted to ask what Ness was thinking. I knew that Bella and I hadn't been the only two who had been aware of Jacob and Ness's interest in each other. But Rose respected her friend's privacy, at least in front of Emmett and me, so she didn't ask.

I wondered absently if it would make a difference to either of them if they knew that Bella's huge best friend was sixteen. But I knew that it wouldn't. Ness wasn't hung up on stuff like that. And Rose wouldn't comment if Ness didn't care.

For the rest of the drive, I alternately worried about Charlie's health, Bella's emotional state, and whether I would be able to get to her.

When I finally pulled in at the hospital, I drove right up to the door. "Take the girls to prom," I instructed Emmett. There was no way I was letting them see my struggle with the third floor. "Or wherever they want to go. I'll have Carlisle bring me home."

"You sure, man?"

I removed my seat belt and looked over at him. "I'm sure."

Emmett saw something in my eyes that convinced him not to argue. "All right." He shrugged and climbed out of the car. I rounded to his side and glanced in.

"Thanks," I told the girls quickly. "Have some fun tonight."

Ness gazed steadily at me. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "They're going to think you're here for medical attention," she muttered. "You look like hell."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Always so supportive, Rose."

I started to turn, but Rosalie's voice stopped me. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

She stared up at me. "Good luck," she said finally.

I offered her a grateful smile. "Thanks." Then I took a deep breath and headed inside.

Carmen wasn't working. That was a plus. The night receptionist, Julia, shot me a friendly wave, but she didn't stop me about my appearance or watch to see where I went like Carmen would have. So she didn't see me glance at the bathrooms without slowing when I decided that I didn't have time to clean up.

And she didn't see me standing motionlessly at the elevator.

I stared at the door. I could feel myself starting to sweat. The glowing arrow mocked me, pointing up to where Bella was. I clenched my jaw. I just needed to push the button. Step into the elevator and push one more button. Step out and find Bella. And I would be fine. As soon as I was with her.

I lifted my hand and realized that it was shaking. I held it there in the air, watching the tremors run up my forearm. I looked back to the door and the arrow. I swallowed hard and extended my finger toward the button. And felt my heart slam violently in my chest. Perspiration beaded on my forehead, stinging in the cut there and reminding me of my appearance. I could go clean up. Calm myself down.

_No_. I wouldn't go up if I gave myself more time.

I closed my eyes. Fought to steady my hand. To breathe. I forced myself to think of only one thing.

Bella.

I pushed the button.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice and Jasper were standing down the hall on my right. Jake was close by my side. He hadn't moved too far since I'd gotten the phone call, and now we were standing outside the door of my dad's room, waiting for none other than Carlisle Cullen to finish whatever he was doing to Charlie.

I still didn't know exactly what had happened.

Carlisle had given permission for all of us to come up and wait outside the room. When we got there, he was inside, working with a nurse, and Mark already had left to take care of whatever was going on at the police station, so I had received no news on what was wrong other than a brief "He's going to be fine" from Carlisle.

I wasn't handling the waiting too well.

I needed a distraction. I glanced over at Jake and grabbed at the first thing that popped into my head. "So you were talking to Ness, huh?"

Jake looked down at me. "Yeah. She has a Rabbit, too." He paused, then he shot me an impish grin even as his ears tinted pink. "She said I should come over to see it sometime."

I grinned a little. "You gonna go?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm thinking about it."

"Good."

We fell silent again. I listened to the sounds of activity and muffled conversation coming from Charlie's room. I was just starting to go crazy when a low voice behind me asked, "How is he?"

I answered automatically. "I don't know. Carlisle's…" Then the voice registered, and I looked back with wide eyes. "Edward!"

Jacob had moved away. Edward was standing in his place. "Bella," he murmured roughly.

I surveyed him quickly. He looked awful. His face was pale and damp with perspiration, and he was holding his tuxedo jacket in a shaking hand. He appeared very close to a panic attack. But his tired eyes were steady on me, and as he stood close by my side, he seemed to be settling down. His eyes were brightening, and his shaking was subsiding. He inched a little closer and his hand twitched toward me. He wanted contact.

So I gave it to him.

I reached out and took his hand. His entire body seemed to relax as he let out a long breath. I felt myself relaxing, too, as his electricity tingled through my fingers and up my arm. A quiet sigh slipped out, and I saw his lips twitch when he heard it. His fingers carefully squeezed mine, and I rubbed his knuckles soothingly.

Still, I had to be sure. "You do know where you are, don't you?" I asked softly.

"Yes." He stared into my eyes. "I'm with you."

I didn't push him. I knew that we were standing outside the room where his mother had died. Charlie was in that room. But Edward had come here for me. And he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Of course." He looked down at my hand. His thumb skimmed lightly over the bruises on my knuckles. But he didn't comment. Instead, he lifted his head and glanced toward the door of Charlie's room. There was a long pause as he stared at it. Suddenly he said, "Carlisle married my mom."

I blinked up at him in surprise. He turned his head to look down at me. "He loved her. No one knew about it but us. It's why I have his last name. My mom wanted it that way." He paused. His free hand lifted to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "You're the only one who knows that. Even Emmett doesn't know."

I hesitated. The revelation explained so much. Particularly why Edward had a hard time dealing with Carlisle's ability to come to the third floor when he couldn't do it himself. I studied him. "You didn't have to tell me," I said gently.

"I know. But I don't want any secrets from you. I'll never hide anything from you. Ever." His eyes were dark on me as he promised.

I swallowed hard. "I know." I drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry I believed you were capable of something like that. I'm sorry—"

Edward cut me off. "It's not your fault. It was kind of hard not to believe it with everything you saw."

"But I knew better. I just… I should have trusted you. I'm so sorry that I didn't."

Edward turned to face me fully. His eyes burned over my face. "I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"We're okay?"

I nodded. I didn't think I could speak with his gaze so intense on me. When he saw my head move, his face burst into a dazzling smile. Before I could react, his arms were around my waist, lifting me completely off the floor. His electricity surrounded me and vibrated through my entire body. It was soothing. Like coming home.

Edward pressed his ear to my chest as he held me. "I've missed your heart," he murmured.

I faltered for a second. Tears swam in my eyes as I looked down at him. Slowly, I rested my cheek on the top of his head and closed my eyes, breathing deeply and drinking him in. His arms tightened around me.

I thought he may break me when I whispered into his hair, "I love you, Edward Cullen."

His arms immediately constricted. He didn't seem able to hold me tightly enough. It took him a moment to respond. Finally he let out a long, shaking breath. "I love you, too, Isabella Swan."

I pressed my smile into his hair. A second later the door to Charlie's room opened. "Bella?... Oh. Edward."

I could hear the shock in Carlisle's voice as Edward carefully set me on my feet. When I glanced toward the door, Carlisle was standing completely still, his eyes wide on his son. Edward's hand found mine, and he stood close enough that his body brushed against mine. "Carlisle," he greeted him.

Carlisle quickly shook himself. I saw him shoot a fast glance at Edward's cut forehead, but he didn't comment. Instead, he focused on me. "Bella, your father is fine, but he will have to stay here for the night. He's asking for you now. I'll let him explain everything to you."

I hesitated. Sue Clearwater, one of Billy Black's friends from the reservation, appeared behind Carlisle in the door. She was Charlie's nurse. Good. Charlie knew her. She gave me a fast hello and a smile, then she ducked down the hall and stopped to talk to Jacob. I watched her for a second before I turned to Edward.

He was looking at me. When I met his gaze, he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. He knew that I wouldn't ask. I _couldn't_ ask him to go into that room with me. But I didn't have to.

"If you want," he said quietly.

I did. He saw the answer in my eyes. Without a word, he turned to the door. I felt his palm sweating. But he took the first step. And we went into the room together, hand in hand.


	49. Prevailing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks for reading, and for reviewing.

**EPOV**

The room was exactly how I remembered it. The same paint, the same generic pictures on the walls, the same bed… But this time Charlie Swan lay there. Not my mother.

But Bella's father.

I tried to stay calm for her. But my heart kicked into overdrive the instant I stepped into the room. I felt my face go damp and cold. My eyes clouded a little. I thought about bolting.

Then little fingers squeezed mine.

I glanced down to see Bella's eyes on my face. She wasn't looking at her dad. She was looking right at me. The crease between her brows was visible. I could tell she was thinking about turning around and walking me back out into the hall before she even saw her father.

That was not going to happen.

I straightened my spine and drew in a deep breath. Bella immediately moved closer. Her thumb skimmed over the back of my hand. I looked down at her and nodded once. Her eyes searched my face for a moment before she seemed satisfied. She smiled, just a little, before turning back to face her dad.

Together, we took a few more steps into the room. And we stopped almost exactly where I had tried and failed to revive my mother.

Lightheadedness threatened. My heart still slammed too fast. Bella stopped. She sensed my reaction, or maybe felt it. She moved even closer. Her arm pressed against mine. Her hip and part of her leg brushed against me. And wherever she touched, her electricity hummed.

My heart slowed. Calmed. And I felt sane again.

I focused for a moment on Bella. Everything about her. Her scent drowned out the antiseptic smell of the room. Her breathing and her heartbeat overrode the quiet sound of the machines. And while her presence didn't erase the memory of my mother, she somehow made it bearable. She made this entire place bearable.

When I knew that I could handle it, I looked at the man in the bed. Charlie's eyes were sharp on me. His gaze lowered to take in Bella's fingers where they were intertwined with mine, then he looked up at my face again. I gazed back at him. Steadily.

I had never thought I'd feel steady in this room.

Charlie surveyed me for a moment longer. His brown eyes were so much like Bella's. Serious and observant. And tired. He looked exactly like her sketches of him, down to his thinning, curly hair. He seemed kind of pale, but nothing visibly was wrong. I assumed that whatever injury he had was hidden under the hospital gown and bed sheet.

"Dad?" Bella began, drawing her father's attention. Her voice sounded a little off. Younger. I looked down at her to see that she was chewing anxiously on her lower lip. Her free hand was toying with her wolf charm. "Are you okay?"

"I told Mark not to call you," Charlie said gruffly. "I'm fine."

In an instant, Bella's entire demeanor changed. "You are _not_ fine. You're in the hospital. What happened?"

I felt a smile pulling at my lips. That was my girl. Maternal wrath and all.

Charlie ignored her question. "I assume this is Edward?"

I tried not to snicker. I knew exactly what he was doing. And I knew that it wouldn't work.

Bella moved impatiently at my side. "Yes. Dad, Edward Cullen," she introduced me quickly. "Edward, my dad, Charlie. Now what happened?" she demanded again before she'd even taken a breath. "And I could smell the blood earlier, so don't lie."

Charlie looked cowed. He couldn't stand up to his daughter's mothering, especially when her sense of smell was so keen. And he couldn't distract her any better than I could. I felt a little better knowing that.

The chief sighed, clearly familiar with this kind of defeat. "We got a lead on the case we've been working," he began.

Alice's voice drifted in from the hallway. "There really _was_ a case?"

Bella shot a dark look over her shoulder. "_Alice_," she hissed toward the open door.

I practically could see Alice's innocent expression when she replied, "What? You didn't think there was one, either."

Bella turned back to her father. She seemed completely embarrassed and a little pissed. Charlie just gave her a rueful smile. "It's okay," he assured her. "I deserve it."

There was an awkward pause as Bella regrouped. "So…," she began finally. "What case?"

"We've been working it a while," Charlie said. "We finally got the tip we needed this afternoon, and we went to the Renaissance festival." He smirked slightly. "Your ex-boss did not take kindly to being arrested."

I could feel the shock hit Bella. "You arrested _James_?" she blurted. "For what, being a pervert?"

Charlie's eyes sharpened. "What?"

"Nothing." Bella already had collected herself, though I knew that she was cursing herself vibrantly for letting that slip. She smiled a little too brightly. "Why did you arrest him?"

"Counterfeit money."

Bella faltered again. "Were my paychecks okay?"

At that, Charlie grinned. "We were keeping an eye on your pay, Bells. It was fine." He shook his head. "You told me once that James loved money. You had no idea how right you were."

"So what did he do to you?"

"We caught up to him at Laurent's booth. Laurent was a little easier to catch," Charlie mused. He saw Bella's expression and added, "Yeah, Laurent was in on it. And Angela's pay was fine, too." His grin widened, then faded. "Mark held Laurent and I chased James to his archery booth. He has some sharpened arrows—"

Bella let out a quiet expletive. "He didn't."

"Yeah." Charlie motioned toward his left side. "Got me near the hip before festival security could stop him." He held up a hand as Bella started toward him. "Carlisle says I'm fine," he promised. "Missed everything vital. And it doesn't hurt."

Bella tentatively took his hand. "You know I'll check with Carlisle," she told him.

He gave her fingers a squeeze. "I know." His eyes drifted over her, and he smiled. "You look real pretty, Bells."

Her answering smile was soft. "Thanks, Dad."

Charlie brushed his thumb over her knuckles. Then his eyes shifted to me. "Bella, I'd like to talk to Edward for a minute."

She glanced at me, then back at her dad. His request had thrown her. I'd kind of expected it. I knew that he'd noticed my appearance. And he would want to question my motives and my relationship with Bella, especially after last week. But I knew that Bella was hesitating because of more than just surprise, or anxiety over what he may say to me. She was hesitating because she didn't want to leave my side while we were still on the third floor.

So I forced a smile when she looked back at me again. "It's okay," I murmured.

She didn't look convinced. But she slid her hand out of her father's and moved to my side. "I'll be right outside," she whispered to me. Her fingers trailed electricity over my wrist as she stepped back.

"Can you keep Alice away from the door?" I asked quietly.

Her lips curved slightly. "Sure." She moved to the door and stopped to look back at us. Then she slowly pulled the door closed. I immediately heard her lead a complaining Alice down the hall and away from the room.

There was a long silence as Charlie and I regarded one another. Finally I said, "This was not the way I intended to meet you, sir."

"So you did intend to meet me?"

I winced at his words and his tone. "Yes, sir." Much more irately, I added silently, until you proved that you do care about Bella. I had a lot more respect for him now.

"You in a fight tonight?" Charlie asked suddenly.

I blinked. The abrupt subject change probably worked well in his interrogations. I imagined it never worked on Bella. The thought almost made me smile. I bit the expression back and hung my head instead, embarrassed to be admitting something like this only minutes after meeting my girlfriend's father. "Yes, sir."

"Do I need to put on my badge?"

"No, sir."

Charlie paused. "Want to tell me about it?"

I glanced up at him. He didn't seem to have his cop face on. But it was almost as hard to read him as it was to read Bella. I hesitated. Finally I began, "There was a group of guys at Forks High who were… saying some inappropriate things about your daughter. And I took care of it."

Something flickered in Charlie's eyes, but he immediately masked it. Just like Bella. "You normally get into fights?" he asked.

"No, sir." I paused. Then I added quietly, "I never cared enough to fight for anything. Until now."

There was a flash of interest on Charlie's face before he managed to compose himself again. He was silent for a minute. I could tell he was comparing my fighting a group of guys to Bella's punching two people. I wondered what conclusions he was drawing. At last he stated, "You hurt my girl."

Even though I'd been waiting for the accusation, I still felt pain twist my features. "Yes, sir. But I had nothing to do with what happened. It was a misunderstanding. She knows that now." I paused, then whispered, "I would never hurt her."

"But you hid the fact that you were seeing her."

There still was an edge of provocation in his voice. I tried not to be defensive when I replied, "Not from everyone. Carlisle knew. My friends, her friends. But no one else." I squared my shoulders and steeled myself. My eyes leveled with his. "Because of her stepfamily. She said if they found out, they'd separate us. And I would have done anything to keep that from happening. I'd do anything she asked."

Charlie was quiet a moment. "You really care about her, don't you."

I still couldn't read his tone. "More than anything." I broke off, trying to figure out how to put my feelings into words. My eyes skipped blindly along the floor as I floundered. "I can't explain it right. I just… After my mom died, I was empty. Just going from one day to the next. And then she ran into me." I smiled to myself at the memory, then I went on, "I can't stop thinking about her. When we're apart, I worry about her. And when we're together…"

I braced myself and looked Charlie in the eye again. "I love her. And I'd do anything for her."

Charlie studied me for a long, tense moment. Finally he said, "I believe you."

I felt myself staring blankly at him. Charlie admitted, "Carlisle told me. What it means for you to be on this floor. He said you haven't set foot here for over two years. But you followed Bella here." I looked away, but Charlie stared steadily at me. "I could see you sweating when you walked in. I've seen panic attacks before. You were close. But you did it for her."

I hesitated. For a minute, I struggled to decide. Then I drew in a breath and began, "Chief Swan… This isn't the way I planned it. But I have to ask you something."

Charlie waited. I kept my gaze on his as I battled back my demons.

Because no matter how anxious I was, I had to ask. Now.

* * *

**BPOV**

I'd asked Carlisle a dozen questions. He'd been standing with my friends and me almost the entire time Edward had been alone with Charlie. I knew that I probably should let him go – I was sure he had other patients – but I didn't trust Charlie to give me the truth. So I kept asking.

Besides, it kept me sane while I waited for Edward to emerge.

Carlisle didn't seem to mind. Although he always was so polite, it was hard to tell if he was tired of me. But he smiled as he spoke, and he explained things carefully and gently. I really liked him.

Alice was starting to get impatient when the door of Charlie's room opened and Edward stepped out. His eyes immediately landed on me, and he smiled. "Your father is asking for you," he told me. His gaze drifted to my friends. "All of you, actually."

I frowned a little at the request, but I didn't question it. Charlie knew my friends. He probably was expecting another commentary from the hallway while he talked to me, so he just invited Alice and the others in.

As I moved to Edward, I caught him sharing a look with Carlisle. I wondered about its meaning, but when Edward's eyes lowered to me and his hand slid over mine, I forgot to think about it. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he murmured back. He hesitated at the door and looked past me. "Oh, Jacob? Your dad asked me to give you this."

He pulled a wallet from his pocket and handed it to my best friend. Jake took it with an eye roll. "Thanks, Edward. I'd check it, but it was empty to begin with."

Edward smiled slightly. "I noticed," he taunted.

I glanced up at him, amazed to hear him joking here. He still was smiling as he turned back to me. Together, we stepped into the room. Charlie was sitting up in bed, watching us as we filed in. I was surprised to see Carlisle slip in behind us and stand close to the door.

"So," Charlie began when we all had settled. "You got the whole story from Carlisle?"

I smirked a little. "Yes."

"Am I going to live?"

"Seems like it."

Charlie nodded. "Good. I want to see my girl at Dartmouth."

My heart thudded. My fingers tightened instinctively over Edward's. "Dad, I—"

He cut me off. "Oh. You _haven't_ gotten the whole story from Carlisle, then." He looked expectantly at his friend. "Carlisle?"

Everyone turned to the doctor. Carlisle gazed directly at me. His expression was vaguely sheepish. "I know you are aware that I have spoken with Alice's mother."

Alice let out a rude snorting sound. I shot her a "be quiet" glare before turning back to Carlisle. "Yes."

Carlisle was completely relaxed when he told me, "Ms. Brandon and I have discussed your Dartmouth situation, and I know – she has indicated strongly to me – that you prefer that others remain uninvolved in your personal affairs. I apologize for our discussing it without your consent." He paused, and he suddenly seemed rather amused. "I also apologize for being unable to withstand the urge to place a call to the school regarding what I learned from my conversation with her."

It felt like my entire body had shut down. "You… You talked to Dartmouth about me?"

"I have a few friends who work there. They are very excited to have you."

My brain stumbled as it tried to catch up. "But… Victoria… She—"

"She contacted them. But her accusations have no merit. Her claims have been documented in your record, as has the fact that she has been dismissed as, to quote an acquaintance of mine, 'wild and erratic with a personal and markedly ludicrous vendetta against one of the most promising art students the school has seen in years.'" He smiled. "I believe they would be quite disappointed if you turned them down just to go to Alaska."

For a long moment, I was too shocked to move. Finally I dragged my gaze to Charlie. "Dad?" I began uncertainly, hoping he could make sense of what I was hearing.

Charlie was practically beaming with pride. But he grabbed hold of the one thing that he knew would still bother me. "Your mom and I have been talking over the finances," he said. "I know you're worried about putting a strain on us, but we'll do anything we can to help you." He paused and glanced toward Carlisle, then he looked to my left. His eyes stopped there, and he drew in a long, deep breath, almost as though he were steadying himself. "But an alternative has been offered," he admitted. "It's up to you what you want to do."

I followed his gaze and turned slowly, tilting my head back to look up at Edward. He stood serenely, his gaze fixed on me and his mouth quirking into that dangerously crooked smile. "Edward…." I sighed and admonished quietly, "I told you I can't let you pay for me."

His tranquil expression didn't falter. "And I told you I won't go without you. I'm going with you, wherever it is."

"That's not fair."

"Maybe not." He shrugged casually. "But it's the truth. I just need to know where we're going. So… Will you go to Dartmouth with me?"

He was insane. Completely and totally crazy. And he wasn't changing his mind. He stared into my eyes, waiting for an answer. I hesitated. Then I shook my head in surrender and gave the only answer I could.

"Yes."

With my agreement, Edward's face broke into a breathtaking smile. He looked like he wanted to grab me and crush me to his chest. I kind of wanted him to, despite the audience. But instead, he reached out and took my hand gently in his. "I have one more question," he began. He seemed a little nervous as he confessed, "This isn't the way I wanted to do this. But I can't wait." He looked me in the eye.

And suddenly got down on one knee.

My eyes went round as I stared down at him. He gazed up at me with that lopsided smile I loved, and his fingers flexed over mine as he asked in a steady voice, "Isabella Swan… Will you marry me?"

Holy. Crow.

I felt like I was frozen in place. My heart slammed in my chest as my body went numb. My wide eyes were locked on Edward. For a moment, I couldn't speak. Finally, I managed a weak, "Edward…."

He could see the panic rising on my face. His fingers squeezed mine gently, and his thumb set up a soothing rhythm of swirling electrical trails over the back of my hand. "Bella, I can't stand the idea of not being with you," he said softly. "And I can't imagine being with anyone else. This connection we have… the weird electricity, the constant pull… the way we always know when the other needs us… You can feel it. We're different. It has to be for a reason. We belong together. And I love you."

"But Edward…" The panic was morphing into desperation. "We're not old enough to get married."

"I know. And I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow. Although I wouldn't be opposed." He shot me a devilish grin, then he was serious again. "But like I told your dad, I'm asking you to marry me when you're ready."

"You asked my dad for permission?" I asked, surprised. Edward shrugged. I shot a fast glance at my dad to find him watching us through teary eyes. The sight threw me for a second. Then I grasped at the absurdity, trying to gain some time to collect myself. "And he didn't shoot you?" I demanded, turning back to Edward. "What did you say to him?"

Edward didn't call me out on my stalling, even though his eyes did light a little at my lack of subtlety. "The truth," he replied unflinchingly. "That I want you to know that I'm dedicated. That I'll never leave you. And I want everyone to know how I feel about you. I want everyone to know that I _am_ the kind of guy who is only after one thing." He grinned at my expression. "And that one thing is you."

I still couldn't get any of this to make sense in my head. "You've only known me two weeks. And one of those weeks we weren't even talking…." I stared into his eyes, trying to find something there that would convince me that he knew what he was asking, that being on the third floor hadn't made him crazy. "Are you sure?"

"We have plenty of time." His lips quirked again into that uneven smile. "Bella, I'm willing to be engaged to you for however long you need. All I'm asking for now is a yes."

Alice suddenly exploded. "Say yes already!"

I looked toward my father again. He blinked back his tears and gave me a tiny nod. I bit my lip and lowered my eyes to meet Edward's again.

And there, deep in the emerald green, was what I was looking for.

There was no trace of the broken, haunted boy. There only was the man. And that man wanted me. He needed me.

As much as I wanted and needed him.

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward was on his feet so fast I didn't see him move. Then I was wrapped up in his arms, crushed to his chest, so tightly I could barely breathe. I felt him lift me off the floor and nuzzle my hair. "Yes," he echoed, his voice low and warm in my ear. "I love you. Yes."

I laughed breathlessly. "I love you, too."

Slowly, he set me back on my feet. I heard the ecstatic buzz of my friends, mostly Alice, as he stepped back. He glanced over his shoulder and looked directly at Carlisle. I followed his gaze to see Carlisle nod slightly and offer an encouraging smile. Then, strangely, Carlisle moved to Alice and distracted her to stop her from bouncing over to me.

Edward turned back to me. His lips were still curved, but his expression had become much more subdued. "I had a corsage for you," he commented. "But I left it in the car with Emmett."

I smiled. "I'm sure Emmett will take excellent care of it."

He chuckled, then went quiet. For a second, he hesitated. Then, slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. With his eyes intent on my face, he held out his hand.

And offered me a ring.

I stared at it in surprise. He stepped in close to murmur to me, lowly enough that no one else would be able to hear. "This was my mother's," he explained. "From Carlisle. She wanted me to have it, to give to someone I loved as much as she loved him." He paused and studied my face. "I think she would be happy it was you."

I looked up at him to see the brightness of his eyes. He was calm. Expectant. Hopeful. Happy. And still nervous, probably thinking I would reject the ring. But he wasn't upset. He wasn't losing control of himself, beaten by pain and sorrow.

He was… peaceful.

I dropped my gaze to the jewelry again. It was a simple, delicate gold band with an oval diamond. The stone was the perfect size; not small, but not big enough to be flashy. Very tasteful.

I was surprised to find that I loved it.

With a smile, I extended my hand. Edward's face lit up as he took it and carefully slid the ring onto my finger. I curled my fingers around his before he could pull his hand away. When he looked up at me, I gave his hand a light squeeze. "I'm proud to wear it," I told him gently.

Tears suddenly flooded his eyes, and he rapidly blinked them back. I stepped into him and tucked myself against his chest. His arms immediately went around me, holding me close. I felt him draw in a shaking breath, then he let it out in a long sigh.

Absently, I noticed Alice's voice across the room. She was teasing Jasper about it being "his turn." Even Jake was getting in on the taunting. I smiled to myself at the sound of my friends' amusement. My smile faded into a kiss when I pressed my face into Edward's chest.

His arms flexed around me. "It should be illegal to be this happy," he murmured.

"Don't let my dad hear you say that."

He chuckled. "You make me so happy, just by being there."

"Good." I smiled. "Because it looks like you're going to be stuck with me for a while."

"I hope so." Edward paused. I felt his lips graze my ear, and I shivered as he whispered, "You're my life now."

I had to steady myself before I was able to whisper back, "And you're mine."

Jake's voice abruptly interrupted our conversation. "Enough mushy stuff," he called. "You have forever for that."

Edward loosened his grip but didn't release me fully. He kept his arm around my waist to hold me close to his side as he turned us to face the room. "Yeah," he agreed softly, his eyes on me. "We do."

My smile widened. I nestled into his electricity as I surveyed my friends – my family.

And I realized that for the first time, forever sounded pretty perfect.


	50. Epiloguing

**A/N:** Twilight is Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended.

Thank you to those who have taken the time to read and to review, and a special thank you to those who have been with me since the beginning. I truly do appreciate the loyalty and support. I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I did.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

"Are you tired?"

I pulled my eyes away from the trees skimming past my window to look over at Edward's face. He was surveying me. His lips curved when he caught my gaze, then he turned his eyes back to the road. I studied his profile for a second before I admitted, "A little."

He reached across the seats to take my hand without looking away from the windshield. His thumb massaged my knuckles tenderly, then he unconsciously began tracing the outline of his mother's ring on my finger. "We're almost there," he assured me. "Did you want to stop for something to eat?"

"No. I'm not hungry." I was too nervous to be hungry. "You can stop, though, if you want."

His mouth twitched again. "No, I'm fine," he replied. He gave my fingers a light squeeze, and I knew that he was aware of my nerves jangling. And I knew that he was anxious, too, despite his acting so casual.

We'd decided to drive from Forks to Dartmouth. And now, after three days in the Volvo, we finally were only minutes away from our new home. It was exciting… and nerve-wracking.

The drive itself hadn't been bad. Peaceful, mostly. We'd wanted to drive so we could be alone, so we could adjust to being an independent couple, and we'd used the time to fill in answers to random questions we still had about each other. I'd loved every minute of it. But now, so close to our destination… I was jumpy. And I knew that I'd gotten quiet. My mind was busy spinning around the apartment that was waiting for us.

Edward had plotted with Carlisle to select the off-campus apartment, and he'd worked to furnish it without letting me do anything. I hadn't minded letting him handle the arrangements, and he'd wanted to surprise me. But I knew that now, on top of the nerves about it being our first place, he was worrying about whether I would like what he'd done.

My fingers pressed his gently. I knew that I'd like it. He didn't need to stress over that. I was just anxious about being in a place that was ours, and only ours. It made everything seem so… official.

We eased to a stop at a red light, and Edward's hand slipped out of mine and lifted to find my hair. I smiled as I instinctively leaned into his touch.

We'd visited my mom and Phil in Florida a few weeks ago, and Edward finally had gotten his wish to see my hair flame red in full sunshine. And ever since then, his interest in my hair had grown into a fascination. Most of the time, he didn't seem to notice that his hands gravitated toward my hair. But this time, he looked over to catch my grin, and he grinned back, sliding his fingers deeper to make me shiver.

"I need to text my mom," I commented distractedly. "And Charlie. Let them know we made it."

"And Alice, and Jake…" Edward's grin widened.

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him. "And you need to text Carlisle and Emmett."

He nodded dutifully. "Yes, ma'am."

"Light's green."

"Yes, ma'am."

I couldn't help smiling as his fingers flexed gently over the back of my neck, then he pulled his hand away to drive. It only took him a second to take my hand in his again.

I watched absently as he played with my fingers as he drove. I did need to text everyone, I mused. Alice would be calling soon if I didn't. Charlie would be pretending not to wait by the phone, even though I knew that he would have it right beside him as he worked. And my mother… She probably had carried the phone in her hand all day, waiting for my text.

My lips curved slightly at the image, and my mind wandered to Florida and the week Edward and I had spent there. We'd been nervous about my mother's reaction to Edward and the news of our engagement, but she practically had exploded with giddiness when I'd called to tell her, and she had demanded that we both visit her immediately. It had taken until mid-July for us to make it there, but Florida had been fun for both of us. Phil had been laid-back as usual, and my mom had loved Edward, so everything had gone smoothly. My mom had been discussing wedding arrangements with Alice by the time we'd left.

I'd chosen to carefully ignore that particular conversation. Edward had found my practiced oblivion to be extremely amusing.

A light pressure on my fingers snapped me out of my current oblivion. I glanced over at Edward to see him frowning slightly. "I have to sign some paperwork at the car dealer's in the morning," he told me, his eyes on the rearview mirror. Apparently there was a car behind us that had made him think of the obligation.

I tried not to roll my eyes. Edward was determined to buy me a car called a Guardian. I had no idea what kind of car it even was. All I knew was that it sounded expensive. And there was no talking him out of it. Instead of trying, I just nodded. "Okay."

He shot me an affectionate grin. "You'll like the car," he promised. He lifted my hand to kiss my knuckles quickly, then he lowered our hands again and muttered something to himself about his feeling better once I had the car.

I decided not to comment. Maybe I would like the car, and I knew that it would make him feel better to have me driving something reliable, but I would miss my truck. I already did.

I'd left the poor truck in Jake's care with the promise to return over winter break to drive it. He'd grinned and told me he'd be counting the days. I would, too.

Although I may not recognize my truck by the time I returned. I'd given Ness permission to work on it, and I knew that she and Jake would spend a lot of time in the garage together. They'd been dating casually throughout the summer, and she was going to the University of Washington in Seattle with Rosalie and Emmett, so I had a feeling she, at least, would be coming back to La Push on the weekends.

But neither of them would disturb my corner of the garage. My nest would be there when I came home, just like it had been throughout the entire summer while I'd spent as much time with Jake as I could before I'd left.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized, still focused on his appointment. "I just wanted to be with you the first day here. But after the paperwork is done, it's just us."

Ah. I'd had a feeling that was why he'd been frowning when he'd mentioned the paperwork. "It's fine," I assured him.

He shot me his lopsided smile, and we silenced again. After a moment, he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

I grinned a little. I knew that it drove him crazy when I was quiet. "Alice," I answered honestly.

My mind had skipped to my best friend. She and Jasper would be leaving tomorrow morning for Texas. They were going to Southwestern University together. Jasper was majoring in history – which hadn't surprised me – and Alice had decided to major in business so she "wouldn't be conned" while she built her "fashion empire." Jasper and I had grinned at each other when she'd announced her plans, but I knew that she would succeed.

But I would miss her.

Edward gave me a moment. "You know," he began finally, "Alice tried to make a bet with me last week."

I raised a brow. "About Carlisle and Esme?"

Edward smiled. "You, too?"

"I bet her Carlisle would propose before Christmas."

"Before Christmas?" Edward considered that. "I bet her he'd propose around Valentine's."

"She was claiming New Year's." I rolled my eyes. "If she's right, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Right. Because of the…" He trailed off and tapped his temple dramatically, just like Alice always did. I snickered and nodded, and he grinned at me. "I think you'll be safe. Carlisle's not big on New Year's."

"Either way, I'll hear about it forever if Carlisle and Esme get married before we do."

Edward shot me a mischievous look. "We could make sure that doesn't happen."

I pulled my hand free from his to give him a light shove. "Shut up and drive, Cullen."

He smiled to himself and reclaimed my hand. I glanced down at his thumb as he absently began to trace the ring on my finger again. Then I turned a smile of my own to my window.

"What about your dad?" Edward asked suddenly.

I looked over at him. "What about him?"

"You think he'll marry Sue?"

I paused to think that through. Charlie had asked Sue Clearwater out when she had come in to do his final check-up on his last day at the hospital. And despite all the jokes he endured about her being his "personal nurse," he seemed very serious about her. They'd been happily dating the entire summer, and they made a great couple.

"I really hope he does," I said sincerely. I caught Edward's warm gaze; he knew what it meant for me to say that. I went on, "She's good for him. But I think it will take him a while to ask her."

"Any bets?" Edward teased.

"Next summer," I replied with a grin. "Unless Sue asks him before then."

Edward chuckled. "I can see that happening."

I could, too. Sue was quiet, and very sensible – a complete turnaround from Victoria – but she had one thing in common with Charlie's ex-wife: she knew what she wanted, and she went after it.

I really liked her.

A few minutes later, I still was pondering Charlie and Sue's potential for marriage when Edward pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex. I hadn't been paying too much attention, but I had noticed that the area was very nice, with a lot of trees and old homes. The apartment building itself was brick and well maintained… and looked expensive.

I gave Edward a pointed look. He grinned back. "Carlisle told me about this place," he said. "One of his friends used to live here. I thought it would be perfect for us."

"Hm," I mused. I looked out the window, then back at him with a cocked brow. "Perfect."

His eyes were bright with amusement when he reached out to cup my cheek in his hand. "You said yes," he reminded me. "That means you have to let me take care of you."

I shook my head in surrender. "I know." I was very aware that, even though it may make me uncomfortable to have him spending so much money, it was just part of him to go overboard when he did things for me. And I figured that eventually, I would be able to convince him to stop. Maybe.

But even if he did tend to spend more than was necessary, he did keep my personal taste in mind. Although the apartment complex looked costly, it was very simple in design, and the area surrounding it was unpretentious. I had a feeling he had furnished the apartment in a simple fashion to suit my personality – and his – as well. I felt the now-familiar surge of excitement and nerves. I was anxious to go inside. I was terrified to go inside.

Edward leaned across the seats to nuzzle the hair at my temple. "If you don't like it, we can move," he murmured.

"I haven't seen it yet," I reminded him.

"You know what I mean," he replied. "If it makes you uncomfortable…"

"It's fine. It's… really nice," I admitted, letting my eyes drift over our surroundings again.

I could feel his smile against my cheek. "I think you'll like it." He sat back so he could point out the windshield. "That one's ours," he told me, indicating a second-story balcony.

And something in me immediately became attached.

I frowned a little at myself. There was a small table and two chairs on the otherwise bare balcony, and in the center of the table was a potted plant. It was all I could see, but I felt myself falling in love with the space. Ridiculous.

"Freesia," Edward commented. He smiled at my confused look. "The plant on the table. It's freesia." He leaned in to kiss my jaw. "Took me a while to find it."

I trembled as his lips moved over my skin. "You have a thing for freesia," I remarked.

"Mmm," he agreed. "I do." He drew in a long, deep breath at my throat, then he pressed a gentle kiss there. "Can you do me a favor?"

My heart was slamming under his touch. "Yes."

"Stay in the car for a minute?" He eased back and ran his fingers lightly down the side of my neck where his mouth had just been, leaving the skin buzzing in their wake. "I want to make sure everything's… right… before you come up. I'll be back down to get you in a second."

I nodded. "Okay."

He smiled. "I'll be right back," he promised as he climbed out of the car.

I watched him disappear into the building. I knew that I probably should take advantage of the free moment and shoot off all the texts I needed to send. Instead, I took another long look around and let myself get lost in thought again.

It was twilight. Everything looked kind of magical in the dimming light. The atmosphere fit my mood.

I'd had the best summer of my life.

News of Edward's and my engagement had blasted through our two schools almost instantly. The majority of my classmates had accepted the information without much fuss, probably because of a certain prom speech of Edward's that I only heard about much later.

Some people, however, didn't take the news as well as others.

Bree had shot off a wide range of emails that documented everything from her disbelief to her dismay to her hatred of me. Tanya and Kate had been equally as vicious from the Port Angeles side. But after a few days, when it became obvious that Edward did mean to marry me, and the ring on my finger wasn't going anywhere, things had settled down. I'd been relieved when Tanya and Kate had slunk off to sulk and Bree had run out of steam.

The reaction of my former stepsisters, however, had been quite enjoyable for me.

Alice had had a very good time constantly reminding them that Edward had chosen me. I'd eventually had to ask her to stop rubbing it in. Their initial shock and horror, and the temper tantrum that had been imminent upon their first seeing me with my ring, had been enough for me. I didn't need to keep seeing their anger and frustration, even if Alice did. I'd just wanted to ignore them.

But even while ignoring them, I still heard about them and thought about them.

I'd come to the conclusion fairly quickly that Victoria and James had been together for a while, and James had been feeding her counterfeit money. She'd gone on too many spending sprees to be limited by Charlie's salary. And although Charlie seemed to agree with my assessment, there was no evidence. Victoria got away cleanly.

Well, kind of.

After being kicked out of our house, and with James in prison, Victoria and the spawn had ended up in a cheap motel. They'd lived there through graduation. At the graduation ceremony, though, Victoria had brought a date with her – a lawyer who worked in the same office as her divorce attorney. She'd already found her next victim.

Miraculously, I hadn't seen the harpies again after that. But the last I'd heard of the spawn had been one of Alice and Jacob's favorite moments of justice: they'd been accepted to, and were planning to attend, the University of Alaska.

So while the stepmonsters had been stocking up on thermal underwear, I'd had Alice, Jasper, and Jacob, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Ness… and Edward. All to myself, with no restrictions, no demands on my time, and no hiding… except for sneaking Edward into my room past Charlie each night. We weren't doing anything he wouldn't approve of, but it wouldn't have been easy to explain to him that we had a hard time sleeping without being together, without our weird electricity that never faded. It was easier to keep him peacefully oblivious until Edward and I left home.

As my thoughts drifted back to Edward, I noticed that the lights were on in our apartment. I grabbed my phone and sent four identical texts to Jake, Alice, my mom, and Charlie: "We made it." Then I stuffed the phone back into my purse just as Edward appeared in the parking lot again.

He strode straight to my door and swung it open. "Ready?"

I drew in a deep breath and reached up to take his extended hand. "Let's go."

He shut my door behind me and gave my fingers a reassuring squeeze. I offered a timid smile in return. Before we started for the building, he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

He stepped back and smiled down at me, then he turned and started to lead me inside. There was a hitch in his stride, I noticed as we walked. A nervous catch that anyone else wouldn't have detected. But I could see it. And I knew that he was going from anxious to panicked that I would hate something… _everything_ about the apartment.

So I teased him.

"Is there pink?" I asked.

He glanced over at me. "No."

"Frills?"

His lips twitched. "No."

"Lace?"

"Maybe a little. In the curtains." I saw his shoulders tighten slightly, defensively, and his hint of a smile faltered. "Esme and Alice picked out a few patterns, and they all had lace in them—"

"Aha! So you did enlist them."

"Only for the curtains. I'm no good when it comes to window adornments."

I snorted. Edward paused at the top of the stairs to look over at me again, and I was pleased to see that his smile had returned – and grown. He started to head down the hall, but I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and turned him back to face me.

"You know me better than anyone," I reminded him softly.

His mouth slanted into his lopsided grin, and his eyes grew tender. "I certainly hope so," he replied. He cupped my cheek in his palm and slid his thumb along my cheekbone. I shivered under his touch. For a moment, he stared down into my eyes. Then he dropped his hand to take mine again, and he pulled me down the corridor. "C'mon."

I grinned and let him lead me. He was so cute when he was confident.

We stopped in front of apartment 206. I felt Edward pull in a deep breath beside me. I gave him a second to collect himself. When he finally reached out to open the door, I realized that I was holding my breath.

And it all came out in one big gust when he suddenly swept me off my feet.

My eyes shot to his face as he settled me carefully against his chest. He smiled down at me, smiling wider when my arm instinctively looped around the back of his neck. "I know we're not married yet," he began as he stepped over the threshold. "So I'll just consider this practice."

I barely noticed when he shut the door behind us. It took me a minute before I was able to pull my gaze away from his vibrant green eyes. But when I did, I felt my own eyes grow wide and my mouth drop open.

We were in the living room. The walls were painted the exact same shade as the hardwood floor in my bedroom at Charlie's house. They even looked textured a little to resemble real wood. The furniture in the room was mismatched, but all the pieces somehow worked together to create a cohesive ensemble. A comfortable-looking sofa, an older-style rocking chair that reminded me of the one in the corner of my room in Forks, a glass-topped coffee table…

My eyes landed on the coffee table and stopped momentarily with my heart. My sketchbooks and pencils were scattered across the glass. Waiting for me.

Edward carried me a little deeper into the apartment. As we moved, I noticed the small television and entertainment center that took up very little space in the room. Neither of us cared much for TV. But then I noticed the large bookshelf in the corner.

It was stuffed. With classics. And with music books... because it was situated next to Edward's piano.

My eyes were starting to mist. Edward stopped near the edge of the living room, and I blinked quickly to keep looking. The kitchen was visible now, and I could see that everything there was pristine, from the gleaming steel fixtures to the pots and pans meticulously hung from a rack over the work island in the center of the room.

Then Edward turned slightly, and I could see down the hall and into the bedroom. And my eyes flooded again.

The room was blue. Just like my room back home. I could see the big bed, and visible in the center of the navy comforter was a thick novel. I couldn't make out the cover from where I was, but I just knew that it was an Austen.

My assumption was verified when Edward carried me down the hall, and the cover of _Sense and Sensibility_ came into focus.

"You did all this?" I whispered.

Edward nodded. "With Esme and Alice's approval," he agreed, his lips twitching in amusement. "Alice made me run everything past Esme since she's a decorator. But I never heard a 'no' from either of them."

He paused in the door of the bedroom. I glanced around to see matching bookshelves in each corner, one with his personal library and one with mine. There was a small desk and a single nightstand. And the curtains, the only thing Edward hadn't picked out on his own, were a subtle, whimsical white lace.

For a moment, I was silent, taking it all in. Finally Edward couldn't stand it anymore. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

Slowly, I lifted my watering eyes to his face. The instant he could see my face clearly, his expression relaxed. He could read me so well that I knew that he didn't need my answer. But I gave it anyway.

"I _love_ it," I corrected, my voice tight with unshed tears. I turned my head toward the curtains as a gentle breeze through the open window caught them and sent them drifting dreamily into the room.

Edward's arms pulled me closer to his chest. "Bella," he murmured.

I looked up at him again. He was smiling softly down at me, his face tender and bright. For a long moment, we stared into each other's eyes. Then he whispered the two words that summed up everything.

"Welcome home."


	51. AN

**A/N:** Sorry, this is not a chapter. I just wanted to let those of you who enjoyed Cinderbella and may be interested know this:

I am happy with where the story ends. I like it as a whole, and I am content with it. To me, it is a complete story.

To Bella, not so much.

She has been showing me bits of her and Edward's future. I ignored it at first, but she's been pretty insistent. So I thought I'd write out her little stories and get them out of my head.

Then I thought, well... they're there. Might as well post them.

So what I'm doing is this: Because I (am supposed to) win these arguments, I'm not posting them to Cinderbella. I'm still contending that it is a full, complete story. But because Bella keeps narrating, I'm going to post them in a separate entry called "Cinders." It will be similar to the layout of my other entry of "Scene It" - a collection of random moments. Whatever she tells me, whenever she tells me, I'll post it.

So for those interested, Cinderbella is done... but Cinders will be bits and pieces of the future, posted for fun, for whoever wants to read it.

Thanks again for reading!

~ao


End file.
